


Jefferson High

by Wrathfulsmut



Series: Jefferson High [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, American One Direction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Harry, Harry is a douche, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Drinking, lilo makes an appearance, okay more than just an appearance, they live in Texas, they make out a little, zayn and louis have a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 198,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in a small town comes with expectations and responsibilities.<br/>Harry Styles may seem like he has it all figured out: status, money, popularity. But being in the light all the time means no slip ups, sticking to the path that's been set.<br/>Louis Tomlinson may not have everything but he has his mom, best friend Zayn, and his smarts and to him that's all he needs. Only he could live without his number annoyance since kindergarten, Harry Styles. </p><p>or a High School AU where Harry is quarterback and Louis is his one escape from reality and Louis is perfection in vans and glasses who wants nothing more than to get out of his small home town, Jefferson, TX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Jefferson High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987811) by [luixrry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry)



> [Masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost)  
> [Character List](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/list)  
> [Locations](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/location)  
> [Video](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/117717326579/this-was-my-first-attempt-at-making-a-video-sorry)  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about football. I ask my brother for help on those parts; he's a true blessing sometimes. I'm also not from Jefferson Texas, so everything could be wrong. Everything in this is a work of fiction xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr// [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a slow start. you get a little bit of background knowledge and character overviews. but there's a lot of back and forth and i hope you enjoy the first chapter and stick around for the rest of the story. xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(track: The Rolling Stones - Start Me Up)_

HARRY

“Come on, Horan; pick up the pace!” Coach yelled from the sidelines. “Pass the ball to Payne. Come on, guys.” Bryan continued, yelling off orders left and right, stressing speed and the importance of keeping an eye out. The older man sighed grabbing the whistle around his neck and blowing air into it."Okay, bring it in."

Liam brought the ball to his chest, catching his breath before sprinting towards the sidelines where the coach was scanning his clipboard.

“Alright, good practice today boys - but remember our kick-off game against the Brackenridge Eagles is in less than two weeks. I want one-hundred-and-twenty percent out there. Hit the showers.”

 

 

“Yo, Styles!” Niall yelled, walking out of the shower room, towel around his waist.

“Hey man,” Harry responded, putting his deodorant back in his football locker.

“You bringing anyone to the bonfire this weekend?”

Harry shrugged, "I was thinking Kendall.”

Niall shook his head, "Bro, I thought you were done with her."

"Oh come on she's not that bad."

Niall laughed, "Maybe if you're sleeping with her."

"Okay fine, who should I bring?"

"What about Alyssa? Mads has been trying to set the two of you up for a while."

"I don't know, Alyssa and I are too good of friends. I don't want to make things awkward."

"Yeah, but dude. She's got a banging body."

"Yes, one that she doesn't let anyone touch unless she's in a relationship with them."

"Being in a relationship really isn't that bad."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah if you've been together since first grade."

Niall smiled, looking at the picture of him and Mads that was tacked to his football locker, "I guess you're right."

"Look regardless if I show up solo or with a girl...I will still be there and that's all that should really matter."

Niall laughed, pulling his shirt on. "As long as you bring beer."

"I never go anywhere without it."

 

LOUIS

“Great work today, everyone,” Louis said with a beaming smile, hands clasped together. “We’ll meet back here on Thursday and go over Act 1 Scene 3. And Lynsey make sure to work on your accent. A little less twang, a lot more English. Other than that, you are all free to go.”

“Louis!”

Louis turned around to see Zayn sauntering down the aisle of the auditorium.

“Hey, Zayn. How was practice?” He asked making his way to Zayn.

“Brutal. Coach is really hounding us. Wants us to crush the Eagles in next Friday’s kickoff game.”

“Don’t ya’ll win, like, every game you play?”

“Yeah, but it’s not enough to win. We have to –“

“Destroy every other team. Blah blah blah, I know,” Louis mocked, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, if you know the motto, why are you asking?” Zayn asked, playfully shoving Louis.

“Because we wouldn’t be us if I didn’t tease you.”

Zayn laughed, helping Louis gather his things so they could go down two large pizzas and watch the highlights from last Saturday's Alabama scrimmage game - well, Zayn would watch, Louis would eat and ask what was going on.

 

 

“Oh, Louis; I forgot to ask earlier - what are you doing this weekend?” Zayn asked, sitting down on the couch and opening a water.

“Well, some of us from the cast were going to go see the new Zac Efron movie… Why, is there some major rager that I just can’t miss?” Louis asked in a mimicking tone.

“Yes, actually. You know my friend Niall?”

“Horan? The loud blond kicker back?”

“He’s a running back, Louis. And yes, that’s the one.” Zayn laughed, shaking his head. “He’s having a bonfire on Friday as a sort of season kick off.”

“Didn’t you guys already have one of those?”

“No, not a bonfire; it was a house party. They’re totally different events. _Anyways,_ like I was saying, it’s open invitation and since you rarely go to parties, I thought I’d see if you wanted to come,” Zayn stated, taking a slice of pizza out of the box on the coffee table.

“Hey, I go to parties.”

“Louis, you and two of your drama friends sitting around drinking and watching Grease is not a party.”

“So we don’t go crazy, doesn’t mean it’s not a party,” Louis said, a little offended.

“Yes, it does. So do you want to come or not?”

“Ugh, I don’t know. Is Harry going to be there?” Louis questioned, dreading the thought.

“He _is_ the quarterback and Niall’s best friend, so yes; he’s going to be there.”

Louis groaned, contemplating his decision. “I really don’t know, Zayn. I don’t want to be anywhere near him. I can tolerate him at school, but only because I have to. I don’t want to see him when I _don’t_ have to.”

“You have to get over this hatred towards him. It’s been like, what, ten years?”

“Eleven! And I’m not going to get over it until he apologizes for pantsing me and then tripping me during our kindergarten graduation! He has tormented me ever since that day. Plus he’s a major douche lord and I just _really_ don’t like him.”

“What if I promised to buffer? I wouldn’t leave your side all night.”

“That’s what you said last time, but then Perrie showed up so you went off and boned.”

“Hey! I am not that much of a pig,” Zayn defended. “I flirted, talked her up, asked her on a date, and all that cute shit. _Then_ we boned.”

“Still! What if it happens again? Cause the last thing I want is to be stuck on yet another beer drenched couch mashed between two couples dry humping.”

“It won’t, I promise! Besides, Perrie is going out of town this weekend,” Zayn notified, throwing an arm around Louis, “and I need my bro there. Please, Louis!”

“Zayn, I just—”

“ ** _Please,_** ” Zayn begged.

“Oh my god; fine.”

Zayn cheered, hugging Louis, “Thanks, Louis. You’re the best.”

 

HARRY

“Harry! Come in here, please,” Anne called from the kitchen.

Harry got off the couch, going into the kitchen and jumping on the island, "Yo."

“Get down from there - that’s where I cook.” Anne laughed and swatted her son’s back.

“Yes, ma’am; sorry,” Harry mumbled, sliding to the floor. “What did you need?”

“Help with the groceries.”

Harry groaned but started emptying the bags.

“So what are your plans for the weekend?” Anne asked, placing the milk in the fridge.

“I’m going to hang out with Niall.”

“There won’t be any drinking will there?”

“No ma’am,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“And will his parents be there?”

“More than likely.” Harry shrugged.

“More than likely, what?” Bryan, Harry’s dad, asked.

“Harry’s going to Niall’s this weekend.”

“Don’t get into any trouble. Can’t have two of my best players on the bench for the kick-off game.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Speaking of, we need to work on a few plays tonight.”

“No, not tonight - he needs to study for his calculus test. School’s only been in for a month and he’s already falling behind because of all the football,” Anne interjected, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“Oh, come on, Mom. It’s a C; that’s still passing.”

“A ‘C’ will not get you into a good college, Harry. I don’t care if you’d prefer to run plays over studying but that’s life, my dear boy. Now, march upstairs and start on your homework while I get dinner ready.”

“Fine,” Harry mumbled, making his way back upstairs.

“Come on, Anne; do you really think he needs the grades when he’ll get a football scholarship?” Bryan asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

“He won’t be getting a football scholarship if he doesn’t have good grades. And what if he gets injured, Bryan? He can’t rely on football forever! He _needs_ to get good grades. You’re a teacher after all; shouldn’t you feel the same?”

“I coach and teach P.E. - it’s not like you can fail.”

“ _Bryan_ ,” Anne said as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

“Okay, but I’m getting him up early tomorrow so we can run some plays before school.”

 

“Hey, Niall. What are you doing?” Harry said into the phone.

“Was about to go pick up Mads. Why?”

“I’m bored. Let’s do something.”

“Alright, meet me and Mads at Skinners in ten.”

“Kay, late.” Harry hung up the phone, grabbed his wallet and lifted his window, shimmying his way down the drain pipe and making his way towards town.

 

 

LOUIS

“Mom, I’m home!” Louis yelled, walking through the door.

“Hey, honey. How was school?”

“Uneventful.” Louis shrugged, sitting on a stool.

“Oh, and how were rehearsals?”

“Wonderful. I think this one’s going to be a huge hit.”

“Oh that’s fantastic, sweetie,” Jay gushed, chopping up some chicken.

“And Mrs. Scott is allowing me to direct."

"Louis that's so exciting! I know you're going to do great."

"Thank you. Do you need help with dinner?” Louis asked, perching himself up.

Jay smiled gratefully, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Louis smiled at his mom and got up to wash his hands.

“So Zayn invited me to a party this weekend,” Louis casually mentioned while filling a pot with water.

“Oh, that sounds fun. Pass me the tomatoes, sweetie.”

“Yeah… I don’t know,” Louis said skeptically

“Oh? Why not? It’d be good for you to broaden your horizons.”

“Why does everyone think I don’t do things?”

“Sweetie, that’s not what I’m saying.” Jay giggled while dicing the tomatoes. “I’m just saying that it’d be good for you to do new things.”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know, I’ll think about it.”

“That’s my boy.” Jay smiled, kissing Louis on the cheek and pouring noodles into the pot.

 

HARRY

Harry walked into Auntie Skinners, the smell of greasy cheeseburgers and stale cigarettes invading his senses. He spotted Niall and his girlfriend, Mads, sitting in their normal corner booth. As he made his way over to the back, he was stopped by a few people asking him if he thought the team had a good chance of another undefeated season - and of course, he answered with a yes.

“Hey, Niall. Mads,” Harry greeted as he slid into the booth.

“Hey, Harry. How are you?” Mads asked, taking a sip of water.

“Great. How are you?”

“I’m pretty solid. Are you ready for next Friday’s game?”

“Hell yeah!” Harry exclaimed, high-fiving Niall.

“We’re going to kick some Brackenridge ass!” Niall cheered.

“Hey, Harry. Want your usual?” Linda, their waitress asked.

“Nah, Mom’s cooking tonight. Just stopped by to say a quick hello to these two fools,” Harry said, motioning towards Niall and Mads. “I will take a water, though,” he said with a charming smile.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks, Linda.”

“So, what’s new in the world of Jefferson’s perfect couple?” Harry asked Niall and Mads.

“Well, tomorrow is our, what, fourteen-year anniversary?” Niall asked.

“Yup - fourteen years with this idiot,” Mads joked, patting Niall’s face.

“Impressive.”

“That we’ve been together fourteen years?” Niall asked.

“No, that she’s been able to put up with your shit for that long.” Harry laughed.

“Shut up, ya asshole. At least I have a girlfriend to put up with my shit.”

“Yeah, what’s going on there? Do you have your eye on anyone?” Mads asked.

“Not really; just kind of seeing how things play out.” Harry shrugged.

“Oh. Well, you know, Alyssa just broke up with Michael."

Harry groaned, "Mads. How many times do I have to tell you I am not going to date your best friend."

"Oh come on Harry. I know you think she's cute and the two of you get along so well! And it'd be nice to have a couple to go out with."

"You realize how old you sound right now...we're eighteen not twenty-five."

"Sue me for wanting to add some classiness to our lives."

Harry chuckled, "I'll tell you what; if you two can go the next five minutes without making me nauseous I'll go on one date with Alyssa."

Mads smiled, "Really."

Harry nodded, "Why not...but don't say anything to her, I don't like being set up, I like when things flow naturally."

 

 

LOUIS

“This is delicious, Mom,” Louis said through a mouthful of chicken pasta.

“Thank you, sweets.”

“So, how was work?” Louis asked, before taking a sip of water.

“It was fine, but you know how Mr. Rylie has been in and out over the last few weeks with heart problems?”

“Yeah.”

“Turns out it’s because of all the diet coke he’s been drinking. Last time he came in, Dr. Lewis told him to cut out any carbonated beverages and come back in a week for a checkup, and he’s completely fine now. Crazy, huh?”

“Are you trying to tell me to stop drinking diet coke?” Louis asked, squinting his eyes.

Jay belted out a laugh. “Only if you start having heart problems.”

Louis laughed and looked down at his phone.

“Hey - no phones during dinner.”

“Sorry, there was a tweet about that party I was talking about.”

“Oh, I see. So do you think you’re going to go?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, taking another bite of food.

“Why not?”

“Because Harry’s going to be there.”

“Louis, honey, you can’t let one guy stop you from having a good time.”

“Mom, you haven’t had to deal with him. He is insufferable.”

Jay smiled at her son, shaking her head. “I doubt he is that bad, Louis.”

“Do you not remember the graduation situation?”

“You mean when the cute little boy pulled your pants down?”

“‘Cute little boy’ mom?” Louis asked making quotations marks, “He is the _devil_. I was mortified.”

“It was eleven years ago, Louis. It’s time to move on.”

“I’ll move on when he apologizes.”

“You’d have to be near him for that to happen.”

 

 

HARRY

“Harry Edward Styles!” Anne said in disappointment as she watched her son climb in through his window. “Where have you been?”

“I went out.” Harry shrugged, taking off his jacket.

“You were supposed to be studying.”

“Mom, why do I need to study? I have football - that’s all I need.”

“Harry.” Anne sighed, crossing her arms. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what, Mom?” Harry questioned, annoyed.

“Football isn’t a solid future. Yes, you’re an amazing quarterback, but what if you get injured? Without a proper education, you won’t have anything to fall back on.”

“Look, Mom, I have it all under control. Okay?”

Anne shook her head. “No, _not_ okay. You need to show me you can make the grades or—”

“Don’t, Mom.”

“—or no football, and that’s that,” Anne said, holding her hands up as if to signal the end of the topic. “This happens every year, Harry. This is your senior year; this is the year colleges really start looking.”

“Every year is the year colleges really start looking,” Harry mumbled in annoyance.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing; I promise to get better grades - just don’t take away football. Please, Mom.”

Anne looked at her son and sighed.

“Please,” Harry begged.

“Fine, but you have to promise to keep at least a B average - or else.”

“Yes, ma’am.”                    

“Okay, dinner’s ready,” Anne said walking towards the door. “Oh, and Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let me catch you sneaking out again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

***

 

“Man, Niall, how am I supposed to lead the team to another undefeated season and get at least a B average? I mean, yeah, it’s not _that_ hard - but I like my social life, and I don’t want to cut it just to please my mom,” Harry complained as he leaned against the locker beside Niall’s.

“You could get a tutor,” Niall suggested.

“A tutor?”

“Yeah, the school offers free tutoring to those that need it,” Niall informed, closing his locker. “You could go during your free period.”

“That’s usually when we do extra practice.”

“Harry, you get plenty of practice and besides, if you don’t get your shit together, you won’t have to worry about any kind of practice ‘cause you’ll be off the team.”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

 

LOUIS

“So you’re for sure coming tomorrow night?” Zayn asked Louis as their organic chemistry teacher handed out their lab assignment.

“Yes, Zayn; I will be there - quaffed hair and all.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up around eleven.”

“I thought it started at eight,” Louis said, confused.

“Louis. Everyone knows you don’t actually show up to a party at the designated time.”

“That makes no sense, Zayn.”

“I don’t make the rules,” Zayn said raising his eyebrows. “Anyway, what’s on the free period agenda today?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’m tutoring.”

“What? Why?”

Louis shrugged. “Looks good on college applications.”

“Still wanting to go to Cambridge?”

“Yes, I want to get as far away as I can from this podunk town.”

“But won’t you miss all of us small country folk?” Zayn teased with his best southern accent.

Louis rolled his eyes but laughed. “Not even a little.”

“That cut me deep.”

“Good.” Louis snatched the worksheet out of Zayn’s hand. “Now let’s get to work because I’d rather not fail.”

 

 

HARRY

“So, Harry,” Mads said as she sat down in the seat in front of Harry.

“So, Mads,” Harry mimicked.

“I invited Alyssa to the bonfire.”

“Okay. I figured she’d be there anyways.”

“Well yeah, but now she’ll be there with you.”

“Mads.” Harry sighed, setting down his sandwich.

“Harry,” Mads said, mocking Harry.

Harry exhaled sharply, opening his mouth to speak.

“Listen, Harry, just give her a chance. Y’all will hang out, drink, talk, and maybe by the end of the night, you’ll finally get some action. It’s been, what? Three months now?” Mads asked looking over at Niall and then back at Harry.

“First of all, I said don't say anything to her and second; it has not been three months,” Harry said, a little offended.

“Yes, it has,” Niall butted in. “You and Kendall broke up three months ago, and you would’ve told me if you’d hooked up with someone else.”

“I don’t tell you everything,” Harry retorted.

“Yes, you do,” Niall said around a mouth full of pizza.

“Damn, three months. Has it really been that long?”

“Yes,” Mads and Niall answered in unison.

“Whatever, I’m not looking for anything right now and even if I was Alyssa doesn't hook up with people so for now, it’s all about football.”

“And your grades - don’t forget those,” Niall said pointing his finger at Harry.

“Yes, Niall, thank you _so_ much for that reminder,” Harry replied with complete sarcasm.

“What’s wrong with your grades?” Mads asked.

“Oh, he’s flunking calculus.”

“Am not - I’ve got a C.”

“Harry, school just started! How are you so far behind?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter because I’m going to tutoring after lunch and I’ll have an A in no time.”

“Always the cocky one, aren’t you, Styles?” Liam said as he approached the table.

“Shut it, Payne.”

 

_(track: Marianas Trench - This Means War)_

 

“Hey, Tommo, no cuts. You’re behind my backpack; it’s holding my place,” Harry said, gesturing towards the backpack that Louis just kicked out of the way.

“Sorry, there’s no holding places.”

“Well, put it back. It’s my helper backpack - I’m very injured.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “What’s injured? Your ego or your personality?”

“Oh, look who’s learned some clever comebacks! Only took you, what? thirteen years?”

“Whatever. What are you doing here anyways?”

“I need to get my grades up or I’ll be benched for the rest of the season,” Harry said casually, “Everyone’s kind of freaking out.”

“Oh yeah, me too. I’m just hiding it behind not caring,” Louis remarked, rolling his eyes.              

“Well, I probably don’t care about whatever it is that you do either,” Harry said, grabbing his backpack off the floor.

“Actually, I’m co-founder of the drama club, editor of the paper, and—”

“Harry Styles, your assigned tutor is Louis Tomlinson,” the tutor lead interrupted.

“Oh, and in my spare time, I tutor dumb jocks,” Louis said condescendingly.

 

 

LOUIS

“Okay, all-star, let’s get started,” Louis stated, opening his textbook.

“I wanna be clear about my goals here, alright? I don’t want to get too smart - just smart enough to get a B and to get my mom off my case.”

“I think we’re safe there. You ready to start? Or do you need me to blow a whistle?”

“Wow, Tomlinson; making fun of me for being an awesome athlete, I’m so hurt. Just please, no cracks about my thick, shiny hair or I’ll cry out my piercing green eyes,” Harry said with a fake pout.

“Boy, you really do love you some you, don’t ya?”

“Look, Louis, I know you’re still mad about me pantsing you at our kindergarten graduation, but that was a long time ago, and as much as I’ve loved our witty banter over the years, I really need this grade so I can stay on the team. Football is my life. If I’m benched, I can kiss Texas A&M goodbye.” Harry paused, leaning forward a little. “I know you probably don’t understand being this passionate about something, but I think you can imagine how _awesome_ it feels to have everyone rooting for you.”

“Mhm. Well, Harry Styles, for your information, I _do_ get it and while you’re here struggling to make B’s while being on one team, I’m here with a 5.2 GPA, multiple extracurricular activities on my resume, along with many public services. So while you’re stuck in high school for a few more years, I’ll be having the time of my life in college, which you don’t have a prayer of getting into unless you shut up, lose the douchebag persona, and open that book.”

Harry laughed and opened his book. “So, what, are you applying to _Harvard_ or something?”

“No - Cambridge.”

“Cambridge? Wow, that’s really far away.”

“So?”

“I’m just worried,” Harry said with complete sympathy.

“Why?”

“Well, I mean,” Harry started, leaning forward, “I’m just worried how you’ll go that long without seeing your mommy!” he finished with a laugh.

“Wow, I feel sorry for you.”

“You feel sorry for me?” Harry chuckled.

“Your entire identity is this tiny locker room world you think you’re king of, and now you’re on the brink of being benched and you’re scared, so you’re putting up an imperious façade and overcompensating for your insecurity.”

“Okay, if you’re trying to insult me, you’re gonna have to try a little harder.”

“Oh, that’s right - no one can knock such an evolutionary superstar off his high horse.”

“At least you know, babe.” Harry winked.

“You’re atrocious,” Louis said, completely straight-faced.

“And yet, you always seem to cross my path. Is that planned or just happy coincidence?”

“Cruel twist of fate,” Louis grumbled.

“Are you single, Louis?” Harry asked, resting his head on his fist.

Louis looked up, shocked by Harry’s question.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair again. “I’m sure someone like you is taken, am I right?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Well, I’m making it my business.”

“Can we please just focus on calculus?”

“But the topic of you is so much more interesting.”

“Yes, well, knowing things about me won’t keep you on the field, now will it?”

“No, I guess it won’t.” Harry paused, grabbing his notebook and smirking up at Louis. “So, teacher, what’s your first lesson?”

 

 

“I’m going to slap that smug little smile off his face,” Louis ranted as he and Zayn made their way to Louis’ house.

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. He is so arrogant! I swear someone needs to knock him down a couple of pegs. He’s just… ugh!”

“Calm down, Louis.” Zayn laughed, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “As cute as you look when you’re all worked up, I’d prefer to not spend the next five hours calming you back down, especially since I have to get to practice in like ten minutes and you have rehearsals in an hour.”

“You’re right. He just really knows how to get under my skin.”

“I think he likes you,” Zayn said as if it was obvious.

“Does not!”

“It’s the classic childhood technique! Pulling each other’s hair, insulting one another. It's pre-k flirting going on here.”

“Zayn, Harry is straight. He’s been straight his entire life - and even if he was into me, why would he treat me the way he did? Why does he have to be such a child about things?”

“I don’t know, Lou; it’s Harry. He just, he’s always been that guy that everyone expected to make it big in football since the day he was born. Just like I was the guy that was going to go off and join some band and never look back. It’s just how this town is. People expect us to be just like our parents and when you even remotely change pace, you’ve lost your mind. Just look at Niall and Mads. They’ve been together since they were like three - just like how Niall’s mom and dad were and how Mads’ parents were. It’s hard to break the cycle in this town.”

“Yeah, I guess. Still, doesn’t give him the right to be such an epic douche lord.”

 

 

HARRY

“Harry, would you run the damn ball? Come on guys; focus!” Coach Styles yelled from the sidelines.

“What’s wrong with your dad today?” Niall asked Harry as they lined up.

“I don’t know; probably lack of sugar or something.” Harry shrugged before calling out the play.

“That was by far the worst practice we’ve had in a long time. I want you all to run ten laps, then hit the showers.”

A unison of groans erupted from the team.

"This is bullshit,” Niall grumbled before running off.

“It’s not that bad,” Liam retorted alongside Niall.

“I should be showering and getting ready to pick Mads up from cheer - not running damn laps because this team can’t get their shit together.”

“Why are you are so pissed about all of this?” Liam laughed. “You’re usually all for extra practice.”

“Yeah, when it’s by choice.”

 

 

“Today was brutal!” Harry complained as he fell back on his bed.

“Agreed,” Niall said, flopping down next to Harry. “Let’s get food.”

“I don’t think I can move.” Harry laughed.

“But I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry.”

“That’s true.”

“Boys, I made cookies!” Anne yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“Ugh, your mom is a saint! An absolute saint,” Niall cheered, hopping up and making his way towards the kitchen with a very lethargic Harry following close behind.

“How was school today, boys?” Anne asked, pouring two mugs of hot chocolate.

“It was pretty good; lunch was decent today,” Niall offered as he sat on a bar stool.

“Well, that’s good. How about you, Harry?”

“It was school.”

“How did the tutoring go?” Niall questioned, dipping his cookie into his cup.

“What tutoring?” Anne asked.

“Got someone to tutor me in calc; it was fine. Just covered the basics today.”

“Who’s your tutor?” Niall asked with a mouth full of cookie.

“Oh, um, you wouldn’t know ’em.”

“She hot?”

“Niall!” Anne laughed. “That’s hardly a qualification.”

“No, but it is an interest factor,” Niall said suggestively. “So how ‘bout it Harry? Did you get a hot tutor?”

“Um, yeah actually.” Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Dude, you should invite her to hang tomorrow night!”

“Oh, um,” Harry paused and looked up at his mom.

“Okay, I get it. I’ll leave you two alone,” Anne said, walking to the living room.

“So, invite her,” Niall said, turning his body towards Harry.

“I don’t think it’s really this person’s scene.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry shrugged.

 

*** 

 

“So, Louis,” Harry said, leaning up against the table in their study cubicle. “What are your plans for this weekend?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Well, there’s a party tonight.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You do?” Harry asked, genuinely confused.

“Yes. Is it so hard to believe that I would know about a party?”

“Um, yeah, it is,” Harry stated, taking a seat beside Louis.

“Could you not sit so close to me? You reek of desperation and negligence.”

Harry placed a hand on his heart, gasping, “You really know how to cut someone deep, don’t ya?”

Louis sighed and turned towards Harry. “Look, if I’m going to be stuck tutoring you for the next nine weeks we need to set some ground rules.”

“If you hate being around me so much, why don’t you switch with someone?”

“I’ve tried,” Louis mumbled.

“Oh, well in that case, what are your ground rules?”

“No pestering me, you will come in prepared and ready to learn, you will not belittle me in any way, when I ask a question you will give a real response, do not touch me - ever - and last, never, and I do mean never, tell anyone that I am your tutor. I don’t want to be associated with you.”

Harry nodded his head, inching closer to Louis. “Whatever you say, teach,” he said slowly, eyeing Louis in the process before winking and retreating to the opposite side of the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> spotify //[The jefferson high](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, wow, holiday season has been busy at work so v sorry for the late update. anyways things get heated and sort of cute??? idk, I hope you enjoy. xx
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

_(track: Lorde – Royals)_

LOUIS 

“Welp, here we go,” Louis said, completely unamused.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic - it’ll be fun.” Zayn grinned, arm around Louis’ shoulder as they made their way through the Iron Gate that led to Niall’s backyard.

“ZAYN!” Niall yelled as they entered. “Oh, hey Louis. Thanks for coming,” he greeted once he reached them. “Everyone’s just kind of putting their alcohol on that table over there,” Niall pointed towards a table overloaded with booze, “so you can put yours there too and um, yeah - have fun.” 

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled, adjusting his shirt.

Niall smiled at him before turning away.

“Hey Niall, brought weed, want any?” Zayn asked, stopping Niall and motioning towards his backpack.

“Fuck yeah I do - what kind is it?”

“I’ve got white widow and big bud.”

“Give me three white widows and two big bud.”

Zayn pulled out the joints, handing them over to Niall, only to pull them away again. “You got 195 dollars for me?”

“For five joints?” Niall complained.

“This stuff isn’t cheap; I’m already giving you a substantial discount.”

“Fine, here.” Niall sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing over the money.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Zayn smiled, walking over to the drink table with a very nervous Louis following closely behind.

“Does Perrie know you’re still dealing?” Louis whispered as if it was a big secret.

“Nope,” Zayn said casually as they approached the drink table, scanning his options before grabbing a cup and pouring some bourbon into it. “What do you want to drink?”

“Just water.”

“Louis.”

“Fine, um...” Louis looked at the bottles, not really knowing what to go for. He sighed and looked at Zayn, biting his lip. “Whatever you want to make me.” 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Zayn said mischievously, mixing things together.

“Nothing too strong, please.”

“Promise,” Zayn said, scrunching his eyebrows and mustering up the best serious voice he could. “Here, taste this.”

Louis grabbed the plastic cup and took a sip. “Mm, it’s really good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Zayn smiled, looking around the party. “Oh shit; Lou - I’ll be right back,” he said, spotting a guy on the football team.

Louis panicked, grabbing Zayn’s arm before he could leave. “Hey, you promised you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise. Just hang out here.”

“Zayn!” Louis whined.

“Five minutes,” Zayn said holding up his hand as he walked away. “Ten tops.”

Louis sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He looked around the party; he knew virtually no one there. He had classes with a few of the people but there was no one who he talked to. He took another sip of his drink, debating on if he should stay where he was or if he should go and try to make conversation with someone.

“Well, look who came out to play,” a deep voice said, making Louis jump.

“Harry,” Louis gasped.

“Hey there, Louis,” Harry sang.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Harry said, dragging out the may.

“How are you so drunk already?”

“The better question is, how are you not drunk?”

“I don’t drink.”

“You’re drinking now.”

Louis shrugged. “Zayn made it. Said it wasn’t too strong.”

Harry took the cup and sniffed it before taking a sip. “Louis, this is jungle juice - it’s a bunch of liquor mixed together.”

“And?”

Harry laughed. “This is what you drink if you want to get wasted quickly.”

“What?” Louis questioned, eyes going wide.

“Yeah, it’s good too. You said Zayn made this?”

“Yes.”

“So not only does he sell the best weed but he makes the best drinks,” Harry said, more to himself than to Louis. “You don’t really look like you’re having fun,” he noted, handing Louis his drink back.

Louis shook his head. “Keep it.”

Harry shrugged and took another drink. “Listen, how about I make you a drink? And I promise there will be minimal alcohol.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Just try to live on the edge for once, Louis.”

“Oh, what the hell,” Louis said, throwing his arms up.

“There’s the attitude I love,” Harry cheered, mixing coconut rum and coke together. “Here, coke and rum.”

Louis took it skeptically. “Thanks.”

Harry winked taking a sip of his drink.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Louis asked after a moment of slightly uncomfortable silence.

“I’m always nice to you.”

Louis looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on Earth. “Harry.”

“What?”

“Don’t act stupid.”

“Who said I’m acting?”

“Because I know you’re not stupid. Arrogant and exasperating, yes; but stupid, no.”

“I don’t know - maybe it’s the alcohol.” He shrugged, moving closer to Louis and whispering, “...Or maybe I’m just tired of you hating me.”

“What did you just say?” Louis asked, tilting his head up to make eye contact with Harry.

Harry leaned forward, hand moving to Louis’ waist.

“Harry!” a girl yelled, making the boys jump and separate. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I’ve just been chilling here,” Harry said woodenly.

“Should’ve guessed. Where there’s alcohol, there’s you.”

Harry faked a laugh before saying hello to Alyssa and nonchalantly looking over at Louis.

Alyssa waved back, clearing her throat.

Mads looked over at her, then to Louis, who was standing there like a deer in headlights.

“Um,” Mads hummed, voice going high as she looked over at Louis, “you’re Louis right?”

“Yup,” Louis squeaked.

Mads smiled sweetly, grabbing Harry’s hand, “Do you mind if we steal Harry away?”

Louis cleared his throat, looking down and answering, “Oh no; go for it.” 

“Thanks.” Mads smiled, dragging Harry off to where Niall and Liam were.

 

_(track: Jeremih – Pass Dat)_

 

HARRY

Harry walked through the sweaty bodies, arm around Alyssa; looking down at her while she went on about something or someone... he wasn’t paying close attention. He downed the rest of his drink, letting the cup fall out of his hand as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Alyssa’s.

“Want to go somewhere a little bit more private?” Harry whispered, moving his hands to her ass.

She nodded skeptically, biting her lip. Harry smirked, grabbing her hand and looking over at Louis, sending him a wink.

 

“So, um, Mads said you were thinking of going to A&M?” Alyssa asked as Harry sucked on her neck.

“Mhm,” Harry mumbled backing Alyssa into a tree, hands gripping her hips.

“Have you always wanted to go there?” she asked, her voice going high when Harry pressed his crotch to hers.

“Yeah,” he answered absentmindedly, moving to suck her bottom lip into his mouth.

“Harry,” Alyssa whined.

“Yes?” Harry questioned, detaching his lips from hers.

“I, um, maybe we should go back to the party?”

Harry bent his head down, sighing. “Fine.” He grabbed her hand and they made their way back to the mass of people.

 

“Harry!” Niall yelled when he and Alyssa came into sight. “LP and I are gonna go smoke, want to join?”

Harry looked down at Alyssa. “Want to come?”

“Oh, um, no; that’s okay. You go, though - we can hang out when you get back,” she said with a smile. 

“Alright.” He shrugged, pulling her into his side and kissing her forehead before walking off with Niall and Liam.

 

 

“So?” Niall drawled out, elbowing Harry as he lit up the first joint.

“So, what?”

“What do you think of Alyssa? She got extremely hot over the summer, huh?”

“I mean, I guess.” Harry shrugged.

“Don’t lie Harry: we saw you two go off together. Have to admit you weren’t gone for long, but hey - it’s been a while since you’ve –“

“No, dude - we didn’t have sex,” Harry defended, cutting Niall off.

“Are you not into her?” Liam asked blowing out the smoke he was holding in.

“I mean, she’s attractive, but--”

“But you have a crush on your hot new tutor,” Niall cut in, making Harry blush.

“I wouldn’t say I have a crush,” Harry mumbled.

“Then what would you call it?”

“Nothing.” Harry paused, shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“Okay, then. Why don’t you give Alyssa a chance?”

“I already told you that I don’t want a relationship.”

“I know, but Mads really wants the two of you together. It’s all she’s been able to talk about since Skinner’s.”

Harry brought the joint to his lips, thinking over what Niall said.

“Come on, Harry; go on one date with her. Mads wants to go to the founder’s festival tomorrow and y’all should go too. We could double.”

Harry looked over at Niall, passing the joint to Liam.

“Please, Harry. I promised Mads I’d convince you, and you know as well as I do that you don’t want her to intervene.”

“Fine,” Harry agreed, breathing out the smoke.

 

LOUIS

“Zayn! Don’t leave me again!” Louis whined, clinging onto Zayn’s arm.

Zayn laughed. “What happened?”

“I think Harry tried to kiss me,” Louis whispered, eyes going wide.

Zayn backed up, waving his hand in front of his nose. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Well, I had like half of the thing you made me, a coke and rum, and then I downed like five beers - because Harry tried to freaking kiss me!”

“Louis, calm down.” Zayn huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“I can’t, Zayn. My childhood nemesis just tried to kiss me and I think”--Louis gulped, trying to choke out the words--“I think, I wanted him to.”

“So you like him?”

“No. Of course not! He’s Harry.”

“Yes, he’s Harry. The most desirable guy at Jefferson High,” Zayn said a bit mockingly.

“I wouldn’t say he’s the most desirable,” Louis said arching his eyebrow and looking off to the side.

“But you’d say he is desirable?”

“Quit putting words in my mouth,” Louis grumbled.

Zayn laughed, putting his arm around Louis and handing him a bottle of water. “Okay, so tell me what happened.”

“Well, he started leaning in towards me and I think he was going to put his hand on my waist.”

Zayn deadpanned, “Louis.”

“What, Zayn?”

“It doesn’t sound like he wanted to kiss you.”

“You weren’t there Zayn. You don’t know.” Louis crossed his arms. “I blame you.”

“How is this my fault?” Zayn laughed.

“You’re the one who said he liked me; you put these thoughts in my head.”

“Louis, you’re being dramatic.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.” Zayn laughed again, shaking his head and looking over to the swarm of people dancing. “Um, Louis, why don’t we go somewhere I can smoke?” Zayn suggested.

“Why can’t you smoke here?” Louis asked, glancing over to where Zayn was previously looking, only to find Harry grinding his crotch into Alyssa’s backside. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?”

Louis looked at Zayn, puzzled. “Why wouldn’t I be? Harry isn’t anything to me; we are barely acquaintances.”

“Tell your face,” Zayn mumbled.

“What?”

 

_(track: Kid Ink – Nasty)_

 

“Nothing, let’s dance.”

“Perrie won’t be mad?” Louis joked.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Zayn chuckled, grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him to the group of people.

Louis threw his arms up, swaying his hips and pushing his butt into Zayn’s crotch.

“I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, the lack of sex I’ve had, or your ass, but I’m definitely turned on,” Zayn said over the music.

Louis turned around, circling his arms around Zayn’s neck. “I think it’s my ass.”

Zayn dropped his hands down to Louis’ ass, groping it before sliding them up his back and into his hair, tangling his fingers into the softness and bringing Louis’ mouth to his. Louis squeaked, taken aback by Zayn’s actions, but kissing back nonetheless. He cupped Zayn’s jaw, grinding his crotch against Zayn’s.

Zayn pulled back, smirking. Turning Louis back around, he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, moving his hips to the beat. “I’ve always wanted to kiss a guy; now I can mark that off my bucket list.”

“Glad I could help.” Louis laughed, craning his neck, right arm going around Zayn’s neck.

Zayn laughed, looking up and locking eyes with Harry. “It’s working.”

“What’s working?” Louis asked, confused for a moment before looking up to see Harry glaring at Zayn. “Oh my god, Zayn!”

“What? He didn’t kiss you, thought I would.”

Louis shook his head, looking up at Harry again, and making eye contact. He blushed and looked away, turning in Zayn’s arms so they were front to front again. “Is he still staring?”

“Yeah, he’s practically undressing you with his eyes.”

“Stop saying things like that, Zayn!”

“Why? I’m just telling you the truth.”

“Because...” Louis started, weakly. “Because the more you say those things, the more I believe them. And I have to believe that Harry is a heartless asshole who would never look at me in any way.”

“Louis,” Zayn said, looking down into Louis’ eyes. “Do you have feelings for him?”

 

HARRY

“What are you looking at?” Alyssa asked, bringing her right hand to the nape of Harry’s neck.

Harry looked down at her, smiling. “Nothing, just looking around.” He looked back at where Louis was, only to find him no longer there. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I could go for a beer.” Alyssa smiled.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Harry squeezed her side and walked to the drink table.

 

“You need to stop,” Zayn said behind Harry.

Harry jumped, almost spilling the clear liquid he was pouring into his cup all over himself. “Shit, Zayn; you scared me.”

“Look, Harry - I don’t know what game you’re playing, but Louis’ my best friend. You’ve teased him enough over the years. The last thing he needs is someone who is going to toy with his emotions.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not blind, Harry. I see the way you look at Louis.”

“And how is that?”

“Like he’s the only person in the room.”

Harry squinted his eyes, finger moving to poke Zayn’s chest. “Listen, Malik: I don’t know what you think you know, but I’m not a faggot. I couldn’t care less about Louis. He’s a loser - so quit accusing me of shit.”

Zayn grabbed Harry’s wrist, removing it from his chest and bringing his other hand up. Balling it into a fist and taking a step back, he brought his arm back and swung forward, his fist making contact with Harry’s chin.

Harry stumbled back, right hand moving to his jaw. “What the fuck, Zayn?”

Zayn moved closer to Harry, gritting out; “If you ever disrespect him again, you’ll get more than a punch I don’t care who you are.” Zayn clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to hit Harry again. He released his grip on Harry’s shirt and walked over to Louis, who was mindlessly chatting with a girl in his AP Macroeconomics class. “We’re leaving.”

Louis looked confused but didn’t protest.

 

“Here,” Harry said, handing Alyssa a can of Miller, while he held one to his face.

“Oh my god - what happened?” Alyssa gasped, hand coming up to cup Harry’s face.

“Dude, what the fuck? The night isn’t even half over and you already got into a fight?” Niall laughed, downing the rest of his drink.

“Zayn fucking punched me,” Harry grumbled.

“Why?” Mads asked, fitting herself into Niall’s side.

“I don’t know. I was just getting a drink and he came up to me babbling about how I was hitting on Louis or some shit, and then punched me.”

“Were you hitting on Louis?” Liam asked.

“What the fuck, Liam? Why would I hit on Louis?”

“I don’t know; there’s nothing wrong with hitting on a guy.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I didn’t hit on Louis. I would never hit on Louis,” Harry said, very defensive.

“It’s no big deal, Harry. We wouldn’t judge you; you’re drunk. You do stupid shit when you’re drunk.” Niall laughed. “And besides, you don’t even talk to Louis.”

“Actually you were –“

“Yeah, I don’t talk to him,” Harry interrupted Mads, giving her a shut-the-hell-up look. 

“Well, I say we go smoke another joint, do a line, take some shots and get this night going!” Niall yelled, getting a chorus of ‘woo’s in return.

 

LOUIS

“Zayn, slow down!” Louis whined, trying to release Zayn’s grip on his arm. “Zayn!” Louis yelled, making Zayn halt.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing his keys from his pocket.”

“What happened? I was finally starting to have some fun,” Louis huffed, crossing his arms.

“I finally get it,” Zayn started, nodding his head.

“Get what?”

“Why you hate him so much. I’ve never really seen it before. I mean, yeah, I’ve seen him give you hell, but I’ve always let it pass because you’ve always said it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Zayn, what happened? You went to get a drink and then a few minutes later you’re dragging me to your car.”

“It doesn’t matter - let’s just go back to your house. We have to be up early to help your mom with the hospital’s festival booth. What are we having to do?”

“Oh, um, it’s a kissing booth,” Louis said nervously, rushing past Zayn.

“Louis!” Zayn yelled after him.

“I know, I’m sorry. That’s what the hospital got this year.”

“Fine, but I draw the line at kissing any old ladies.” 

Louis laughed. “I don’t think you get to pick who you kiss.”

 

“Zayn, wake up!” Louis said, throwing a pillow at his head.

Zayn groaned, rolling over and squinting at Louis. “What?”

“You’ve got to get up.”

“What time is it?” 

“Nine. My mom made breakfast. You need to shower and get dressed. We have to be there by ten,” Louis said, making his way to the door.

 

 

HARRY

“What do you want to do first?” Alyssa asked Harry as they made their way through the crowd. 

“Why don’t we find Niall and Mads and then we can decide,” Harry suggested, putting his arm around Alyssa.

"Okay. Do you know where they are?”

“I think Niall said Mads signed them up to work the first shift at the kissing booth.”

“Okay,” Alyssa said, nodding her head and wrapping her arm around Harry’s waist. “Where is the kissing booth?”

“Um, I think it’s this way.”

 

 

“Styles!” Niall yelled.

Harry looked up and nodded towards Niall, dragging Alyssa and himself over to where he was.

“Where’s Mads?” Alyssa asked.

“Um, she said she was going to talk to her mom, but that was like twenty minutes ago, so I’m not sure.”

“You done with the kissing booth?”

“No, I’ve got like ten minutes left. Mads is done, though.” Niall shrugged, about to light up a joint.

“Dude - parents,” Harry gritted out, looking around for any adults.

“What? My parents aren’t here.”

“No, but mine are. And you know how my mom is.”

Niall rolled his eyes but put it away. “Fine, but if I’m going to have to keep kissing all these old ladies and freshman, I’m going to need at least a shot or two,” Niall mumbled, pulling out a flask.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Hey, there’s your boyfriend,” Niall joked.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, looking over to where Niall motioned and seeing Louis. Harry’s heart melted for a second, seeing Louis’ smile, but he then shook his head and glared at Niall. “Not funny.”

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist.” Niall laughed.

“I’m not against punching you, Horan.”

“That’s cute.” Niall winked, putting his flask back in his coat pocket. “I’ll tell him you said hello,” Niall teased as he headed back to the booth.

Harry flipped him off right as Louis looked up. Quickly bringing his hand down, Harry’s cheeks heated up. “So, um... wanna go find Mads?”

“Yeah!” Alyssa nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand and walking to the ticket booth.

 

LOUIS

“Niall, my mom said she needs you stay until one.”

“But that’s another twenty minutes,” Niall complained.

Louis stood awkwardly, trying to think of what to say to convince Niall to stay.

“I’ll give you a free joint,” Zayn chimed in, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“What kind?”

“A hybrid.”

“Okay, I’ll stay - but I’m leaving at one. As much as I love kissing freshman, I’d rather be kissing my girlfriend,” Niall retorted, walking off to the kissing booth.

“He’s such a prick,” Louis grumbled when Niall was out of earshot.

Zayn laughed, shaking his head.

“He is,” Louis defended.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, but he’s also my friend, so I’m not gonna talk shit.”

“Fine; I won’t continue. But I will go and get a giant pretzel. Do you want anything?”

“A beer,” Zayn said with complete sincerity.

“Zayn.”

“Fine; a water.”

 

“Can I get a pretzel?” Louis asked with a smile, sliding five dollars to the lady inside the trailer. “Oh and two bottles of water.”

“Yes, sir.”

Louis grabbed his pretzel and two water bottles, making his way back to his mom’s booth and passing a group of recently graduated students. He recognized a few, one of them being Nick Grimshaw, Louis hated him more than he hated Harry, he had been tormenting him since the day Louis came out in the eighth grade.

“Don’t get too close; wouldn’t want to catch gay,” Nick joked as Louis passed him, making Louis’ heart sink.

He rushed past the group of college freshmen, making his way back to Zayn, only to see him kissing Perrie, who had apparently decided to come home early.

“Hey, Zayn, here’s your water,” Louis mumbled.

“Thanks, Louis.” Zayn smiled, taking the bottle and kissing Perrie’s cheek.

“Hey, Perrie. How was Tennessee?”

“It was good, thanks.” Perrie smiled.

“Um, Louis, can I talk to you over here?” Zayn asked, motioning for Louis to step to the side.

“Sure?”

“Would you completely hate me if I ducked out early?”

“Um...” Louis thought about it, looking up at Zayn’s face. He really didn’t want him to leave - didn’t want to have to go the rest of the day without his buffer - but Louis knew that was selfish. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Thanks, bro. I’ll text you.” Zayn grinned, hugging Louis tight.

 

Louis helped his mom out; taking tickets, telling people when they could step up, and getting people lined up for their shifts.

“How are you doing, honey?” Jay asked during a lull.

“I’m okay; just kind of tired.” Louis shrugged.

“Well, why don’t you take a break? The concert’s started, so we shouldn’t be too busy for a while.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, okay. Just text me when you need me to come back.”

“Okay, babe.”

 

 

“You okay?” Harry asked from behind Louis, who was sitting on a bench away from all the chaos of the festival.

“Why do you care?” Louis sniffed.

Harry shrugged. “Just do.”

“It’s nothing. I should get back; my mom’s probably wondering where I am,” Louis mumbled in an attempt to avoid the conversation, getting ready to stand up.

“Louis, wait…” Harry said, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“What?” Louis mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Harry exhaled, closing his eyes. He brought his hand up to Louis’ cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb.

Louis held his breath, anticipating what was to come.

Harry leaned in, his lips parting slightly and his eyes flickering between Louis’ eyes and lips. He brought his other hand up to cup Louis’ face.

His lips brushed against Louis', it was quick and it was sweet.

Louis’ heart jumped as he brought one hand up to grip Harry’s bicep and the other to his jaw.

Harry pulled back, smiling shyly. “I, um...I’ll see you in school.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys, I suck at updates. Just stay with me I LOVE YOU ALL. Please stay with me. 
> 
> Here is a lovely party/hook up-ish chapter. xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

LOUIS

Louis brought a hand up to his mouth, not really sure if what just happened actually happened. Unfortunately, he was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Bro! Pez just told me that there’s a major party at the Sigma Chi house tonight. You should come.”

“I‒I don’t know, Z.” Louis sighed. “I think I got my party fill last night and I really don’t feel like driving four hours for a party we’ll only be at for a couple of hours just to drive back home.”

“Louis, come on! It’ll be so much fun‒we could even make a road trip out of it. We’ll crash at Perrie’s brother’s apartment, and who knows, maybe you’ll meet a really hot guy,” Zayn said optimistically.

“I’m just not feeling up to it,” Louis mumbled.

“Come on Lou, it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“You have Perrie‒I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be like that, man. Just come to this party and I promise to not invite you to any parties for a month. I’ll even skip some and hang out with you.”

“Gee doesn’t that sound nice,” Louis said sarcastically.

Zayn laughed. “I’d rather hang with you anyways. So, what do you say?”

Louis twisted his mouth, looking around and locking his eyes onto Harry – who had his tongue down Alyssa’s throat. “When do we leave?”

“You’re in?” Zayn asked cheerfully.

“I’m in.”

“Hell yeah. We’ll pick you up at eight.”

 

 

“Mom!” Louis yelled as he walked up to his mom’s booth.

“Hey, sweetie. What’s up?”

“Um, Zayn, Perrie and I are gonna go down to A&M for the night to visit Perrie’s brother - is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jay nodded.

“Cool. So is it okay if I head home to get ready?”

“Yeah, we haven’t been busy.” She shrugged. “I should be fine.”

“Awesome. Love you, Mom. See you tomorrow.” Louis said hugging his mom, “I’ll text you when we get there.”

 

 

HARRY

“So, tonight’s plans?” Niall asked before taking another hit of their second joint.

“You mean hanging out here all night wasn’t enough for you?” Mads laughed before grabbing Niall’s jaw and sucking in the smoke he was holding in.

Niall laughed, bringing Mads’ bottom lip into his mouth.

“Bro!” Harry groaned, kicking Niall. “Every time we all smoke the two of you practically dry hump each other.”

“Sorry, Haz.” Mads giggled.

“I’m not,” Niall smirked. “I’ve got a hot girlfriend.”

“Y’all are disgusting,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

They both just shrugged before Niall continued, “So like I was saying, what should we do tonight?”

“My sister said there’s a black light party at the Sigma Chi house tonight that’s supposed to be epic.” Alyssa offered.

“Do we really want to drive four hours for a party?” Liam questioned before roaching the joint.

They all looked at each other in silence before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Hell fucking yeah we do.” Harry chuckled. “Sigma parties are legendary.”

“So, game plan?” Niall asked, standing up.

“Go home, get party ready, meet at Mads’ for pre-party shots, and head out,” Harry said giving Alyssa a hand to help her up.

“Who’s the DD?” Mads asked as they walked towards Niall’s Range Rover.

“I’ll do it this time,” Liam offered.

“Aw, you’re the best, Payne.” Harry smiled, placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

 

 

“So, you think you and Alyssa will finally close tonight?” Niall asked as he poured vodka into four shot glasses.

“I don’t know; we literally just started talking. I mean, she’s cool but I’m not really into rushing things.”

Niall looked up at Harry so fast he almost dropped the bottle of Crystal Head. “Wanna run that past me one more time?”

“What?” Harry asked confused, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth as Liam entered Mads’ house and yelled out a ‘hello’.

“You don’t like to rush into things?” Niall laughed. “Liam, get your ass in here!” he shouted.

“Sup?” Liam asked, walking into the kitchen.

“So - get this - Harry...you know Harry,” Niall started, gesturing to Harry as he made his way towards him.

“Yes, I believe I know him.”

“Well”—Niall placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder—“our young sap here tells me he doesn’t like to rush into things when it comes to relationships.”

Liam deadpanned. “You, Harry Edward Styles, don’t like to rush into things. The guy who has slept with just about every girl in our class at least once.”

“I haven’t slept with every girl in our class,” Harry defended.

“No, no, you’re right; you haven’t slept with every girl. You’ve only slept with about thirty percent. From our school,” Niall retorted.

“Guys, come on,” Harry said, getting a little annoyed.

“We’re sorry.” Niall laughed, placing his hand back on Harry’s shoulder. “We’re sorry; we are. It’s just...you do get around.”

“Well, people change.” Harry shrugged.

“Whatever you say, Styles.” Liam and Niall laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Mads asked. “Hi, honey,” she added to Niall, stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

“Hey, babe. You smell good.”

“Thank you.” Mads smiled.

Liam coughed awkwardly.

“What?” Niall asked, looking up Liam.

“Shots?”

“Right, shots! Sorry guys.”

 

 

LOUIS

“What does one wear to a college party?” Louis asked Zayn.

Zayn stepped up behind Louis and looked into the closet. “Well, it’s a black light party, so something neon or white.”

“Oh Lou‒wear your white skinny jeans and a red button up,” Perrie chimed in from her spot on Louis’ bed.

“That’s not too dressy is it?”

“No,” Zayn said shaking his head.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you’re wearing a t-shirt, and I don’t want to be overdressed.”

“Yes, well I always wear t-shirts. You, on the other hand, wear fancy things, so wear the outfit Pez suggested and let’s go.”

Louis huffed but grabbed the items anyway. “Fine, but I’m wearing a t-shirt underneath just in case.”

“Whatever makes you happy, princess,” Zayn joked.

Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn as he made his way to his bathroom.

 

 

“I’m nervous,” Louis announced once they stepped out of Zayn’s Jeep. “I’ve never been to a college party...Well, I went to an alumni dinner with my dad, but that doesn’t count, does it?”

Zayn laughed, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “No, I’m afraid not.”

Louis laughed nervously, following Zayn and Perrie into the oversized house.

 

_(track: Ty Dolla $ign – Saved)_

 

HARRY

“So, Liam: you gonna hook up with someone tonight?” Niall asked, taking a sip of the beer that Mads had just brought to him.

“I don’t know. Can’t drink, so I might as well find something to entertain me.”

“I feel like I should be offended,” Mads responded.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Liam defended.

“Whatever. I have to pee; Alyssa, let’s go.”

“What about you, Harry? Where are you and Alyssa at?” Liam asked once the girls were out of earshot.

“Why are you two so obsessed with this?”

“Because Mads keeps asking me and well, Liam’s going through a dry spell and wants to live vicariously through you,” Niall said, shrugging before looking over at Liam and waving a hand at him. “I’m just guessing, of course.”

“It’s only been two days. I’m just trying to play things by ear.”

“Well, how about instead of playing with her ear you play with something a little bit more interesting?”

Harry laughed slightly. “First of all, that’s not what I meant, and second—” Harry paused, looking up at the door and spotting a familiar head of brown hair. “There’s no fucking way...” Harry mumbled to himself.

“No fucking way what?” Niall asked, trying to look for what Harry saw.

“Um, nothing. I’m gonna go get a drink—you want anything?” Harry asked, already walking away.

“Oh, uh, no?” Niall answered while looking at Liam, severely lost.

 

 

LOUIS

“Oops, sorry,” Louis said turning around to see who he had bumped into.

“Hi.” Harry grinned.

“Oh, it’s you. Are you like stalking me, because this is starting to get ridiculous…I’ve seen more of you in one weekend then I have in my entire life.”

“Wow. I knew you were like the head of theater or whatever but I never knew you were this dramatic.” Harry laughed.

“Would you just leave me alone?”

“Kind of hard to do, considering we go to the same school, live in a town with a population of less than a thousand people...Oh, and you’re my tutor.”

Louis crossed his arms, clenching his jaw.

“Why are you so mad at me?”

“Don’t be draft, Harold.”

“What did I do this time?” Harry laughed.

Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder, making eye contact with Niall. “You should get back to your friends.”

“I—”

“See you on Monday, All-Star.”

 

 

“What are you drinking?” Louis asked as he approached Zayn.

“Um, vodka and—”

“Perfect.” Louis grabbed the cup from Zayn’s hand and chugged it down.

Zayn chuckled. “Wow, slow down boozy—the night just started.”

“Sorry.” Louis coughed as he swallowed.

“So what happened? I left you alone for like five minutes.”

Louis sighed. “Harry freaking Styles happened.”

“What’d he do now?”

“He, um—”

“Zayn!” Perrie interrupted.

“What’s up, baby?”

“Ashton’s here,” Perrie announced with a big smile.

“Who’s Ashton?” Louis asked.

“My brother’s super-hot, single friend.”

“Um, Pez,” Louis began skeptically, “you have a boyfriend...and he’s standing in front of you.”

Perrie laughed. “Did I forget to mention that he’s gay? And very into the idea of meeting a cute senior?”

“Wait: did you bring me here to set me up with a guy?” Louis whined.

“Louis, calm down,” Zayn said, placing a hand on they boy’s shoulder. “Just meet him before you decide to bail.”

“Fine, where is he?”

Perrie giggled, coming up behind Louis to direct his view over to Ashton. “Cute, huh?”

Louis’ mouth dropped a little as he nodded. “Too cute.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t talk to a guy that looks like that. He’s way out of my league.”

“Newsflash Tommo,” Perrie said snapping her fingers, “you’re insanely hot, super intelligent and not to mention hilarious.”

“You think?”

“Yes. Now take a shot, man up, and go get laid.”

“Was that supposed to be a pep talk?”

Perrie shrugged. “Sort of.”

Louis exhaled and grabbed a shot glass from the table.

 

 

HARRY

“Harry, can we dance or something?” Alyssa asked, grabbing Harry’s hand.

Harry looked up from his phone. “What?”

“Can we dance?”

“Oh, uh, why don’t I go and get us a drink first?” Harry told more than asked as he headed to the kitchen.

 

“Thought I told you to leave Louis alone,” Zayn said casually as he poured more vodka into his cup.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry said back, nodding at a girl standing in the corner of the kitchen.

“Styles,” Zayn snapped, grabbing the keg tap out of Harry’s hand and causing some beer to spill.

“I think that’s a party foul,” Harry said, cocking his head to the side.

“Listen: Louis’ a good guy. I don’t know what you did to him this time or why you insist on pestering him, but you need to stop.”

“If Louis has such a problem with me, why doesn’t he do something about it?”

“He’s too nice.”

Harry laughed. “Trust me when I say this: he’s tough enough to stand up for himself.”

“How would you know?”

Harry shrugged, grabbing the tap back from Zayn and filling up his cup. “I have a date to attend to. Later bro.”

 

“Brought you a beer,” Harry said as he approached Alyssa.

“Thanks.” She smiled, grabbing the red cup out of Harry’s hand. “Can we dance now?”

“Yo Styles! Beer pong partners, come on!” one of the frat brothers yelled from across the room.

“Sorry, duty calls,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Harry,” Alyssa whined.

“After, I promise.”

 

“Okay, house rules,” Ashton yelled over the music. “Eye to eye for the ball, guys can finger it out, girls can blow it, balls back if both make it, and ladies: if you want to flash to distract, please remember it’s not required but highly recommended.” Ashton paused letting everyone laugh. “Alright, players ready? Balls up, shoot.”

Harry raised his arm, making eye contact with the guy a few feet in front of him, flicking his wrist and sinking the ball into the back left cup.  

“Styles and Andrews, you shoot first,” Ashton announced.

Harry high-fived his partner and grabbed the ball. Stepping back, he lifted his arm again, aiming and shooting, making it into the middle cup. Harry’s partner lined up and flicked his ball, sinking it into the same cup.

“Bitch cup!” everyone yelled when the ball splashed into the beer.

“That’s three cups. Drink up bitches,” Andrews cheered.

 

 

Harry was in his third game when he noticed Ashton had left and was now on the dance floor, grinding against Louis.

 _His_ Louis.

Well, okay, maybe not his Louis—but he was more his than Ashton’s. Harry flung his wrist, missing his first shot of the night. “Fuck.”

“Bro!” Andrews complained, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Sorry, man.”

The opposing team made their shots, sinking both of them with ease. “We won? Fuck, bro, we won,” one of the Sigma Chis cheered.

“Sorry man; guess I need a break.” Harry shrugged, making his way over to Alyssa.

  _(track: Rich Chigga – Dat $tick)_

“That last game was shit,” Alyssa taunted when Harry approached her.

“Got distracted.”

“By what?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Alyssa’s waist, “This really hot girl with a gorgeous smile.”

“Smooth.” Alyssa giggled.

“So, I think you said something about wanting to dance earlier?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

 

LOUIS

“You like A&M?” Ashton asked Louis as he moved his hands to Louis’ hips.

“Yeah; it’s nice.” Louis shrugged, turning around to face Ashton.

“What’s your major?”

“What?” Louis asked as he leaned in closer to hear Ashton over the music.

“Your major?”

“Oh, um, I want to be an actor or maybe a drama teacher. Either would be great.” Louis brought his hands up to rest on Ashton’s neck. “What about you?”

“Haven’t declared yet. Just trying to have fun for now.”

“Oh? What’s your idea of fun?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ashton chuckled, leaning forward and locking lips with Louis. He brought his right hand up to Louis’ jaw and the other to his mid back, pushing Louis’ crotch into his. He pulled away, biting Louis’ bottom lip. “I’ve always been better at show than tell.”

Louis laughed. “I think I might need you to go into further detail.”

Ashton chuckled, moving his hands into Louis’ back pockets, ducking his head down and kissing Louis’ jaw line. He made his way down Louis’ neck, sucking on the skin below Louis’ right ear.

Louis released a moan, threading his fingers through Ashton’s hair.

Ashton moved up to Louis’ ear, biting his earlobe and whispering, “Why don’t we take this somewhere a bit more private so I can hear more of those pretty little noises you make?”

Before Louis could answer, Ashton was being shoved away and pushed to the ground.

“What the hell, Harry!” Louis yelled as he stood at the front of the forming circle.

“Louis? What’s going—?” Zayn started as he pushed his way through people to get to Louis, stopping when he saw what was happening. “Holy shit.”

“Zayn, do something!” Louis stressed.

Zayn looked at Louis then over to Harry and Ashton. Harry had Ashton pinned down, throwing punch after punch.

“Zayn!” Louis repeated, pushing Zayn’s arm.

“What do you want me to do?”

Louis looked at Zayn with wide eyes then back at the two boys on the floor, only to see Harry now under Ashton. “What the fuck, Styles!” Ashton yelled as he delivered another punch.

“Get off me,” Harry grumbled, trying to push Ashton off.

Ashton punched Harry one more time before standing up and brushing himself off. “I don’t know what that was about, but if you ever want to get back into the Sig house you better not pull a stunt like that again.” Ashton wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked over to Louis, grabbing his hand and asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” Louis asked, worried and bringing his hand up to Ashton’s face.

“I am now,” Ashton whispered, pulling Louis closer.

 

 

HARRY

“Can you go to a party and not get into a fight?” Niall laughed, helping Harry up.

Harry growled, shoving past Niall.

“Harry?” Niall asked, following closely behind him.

“What?”

“Why did you just get into a fight with Ashton?”

Harry shrugged. “Got shoved into him.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t because he was dancing with your boyfriend?” Niall joked, nudging Harry.

“Shut the fuck up, Niall. You know, you can be such an asshole sometimes.”

“I was kidding,” Niall mumbled.

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re not an asshole.”

“If you were shoved into him then why were you punching each other?” Liam butted in.

“Too much alcohol.”

“Whatever you say, H.” Liam laughed, shaking his head. “Want a beer?”

“I think I should stick to water.”

Niall and Liam looked at him with questioning facial expressions.

“Why?” Niall asked.

“Oh, fuck it. Pass me a beer.”

Niall grabbed a Bud Light can and tossed it to Harry.

“Where’d Alyssa go?” Harry asked, catching the beer.

“She and Mads went to the bathroom,” Niall answered, before popping the cap of his Corona off.

“They broke the seal early,” Liam joked, grabbing a bottle of water.

“They broke it before we even got here.” Niall laughed.

Liam chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Mads said when she and Alyssa walked up to the boys. “So Harry, Alyssa leaves you alone for two minutes and you decided to get into a fight with the president of your future fraternity?”

“It was an accident.”

“Sure it was, big boy,” Mads said with a wink before looking over at Niall, taking his beer and grabbing the side of his flannel. “Come on Niall, I want to make out.”

Niall grinned like an idiot and gladly got pulled upstairs.

“Well, we won’t see them for a couple hours,” Liam joked, looking over at Harry and Alyssa—who were awkwardly standing close to each other, Harry looking deep into his beer can as Alyssa bore her eyes into Harry’s head. “I can see I don’t need to be here, so I’m just gonna go see what Zayn’s doing.”

When Liam was out of earshot, Alyssa grabbed Harry’s chin and tilted it up to make eye contact. “Are you okay?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Then what the hell just happened?”

“It was just a misunderstanding.”

Alyssa nodded, bringing her hand up to Harry’s freshly bruised eye. “Does it hurt?”

Harry shook his head. “Not too bad.”

Alyssa bit her lip and stepped up on her tiptoes, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“I’m, um, gonna go get some fresh air. I’ll be back in a bit,” Harry said before walking to the nearest door.

 

 

LOUIS

Ashton brought his right hand up to Louis’ neck; thumb going to stroke Louis’ jawline. Louis moaned when Ashton bit down on his bottom lip, tugging it. “Wanna hear more of those sounds,” Ashton said suggestively, leaning back in and sucking on Louis’ neck. “You’re so pretty, you know that?”

Louis huffed out a chuckle, tilting his head to give Ashton better access.

Ashton brought his hands down to grip Louis’ ass, sliding his left hand up Louis’ back and threading his hand through his hair, bringing Louis’ lips back to his. He pulled away, tracing his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. “How have I not met you?”

“I don’t party much. It’s kind of something new I’ve been trying.”

“Glad you decided to try something new tonight,” Ashton whispered, hands going to push Louis’ shirt off.

“I, um,” Louis hesitated, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

“Louis, if you don’t want to do this, we can go back downstairs.”

“No, it’s just... I, um—”

“You’re not a virgin are you?”

“I mean, no, but it’s just...I don’t...”

“You don’t usually hook up with random guys?”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed lamely.

Ashton pursed his lips. “Well, how about you just give me a blow job and we can work our way to sex?”

Louis bit his lip nervously.

“We don’t have to, just be a shame to not see those pretty lips put to good use.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, okay. Um, yeah.”

Ashton smiled, leaning in to kiss Louis again. He brought his hand to the waist of Louis’ jeans and pulled him closer. “Get on your knees, baby.”

Louis did as told, slowly dropping to his knees as he brought one hand to the buckle on Ashton’s belt and unclasped it, before moving to the button of his jeans. He pulled Ashton’s jeans down along with his boxers. Louis licked his lips, bringing his right hand forward to grip Ashton’s cock. Taking a deep breath, he parted his lips and was about to lean in to wrap his lips around the head of Ashton’s dick when the door flew open.

“Oh shit; sorry, Ash!” One of the frat brothers laughed. “Didn’t realize you’d be indisposed.”

“Get the fuck out!” Ashton yelled, going to slam the door shut.

“Wait, we’re almost out of beer.”

“It’s three AM and I’m about to get a blowjob from a really hot guy - this isn’t my problem. Bye,” Ashton whispered, before closing and locking the door. He turned around slowly to see Louis now standing up and fidgeting. “Sorry about that. Where were we?”

“Um, well. I actually think I should go. It’s a lot later than I thought.”

“Can I at least walk you back to your dorm?”

“I don’t live in a dorm?” Louis said as more of a question, tilting his head to the side.

“Of course you don’t. What senior lives in the dorms still?” Ashton said, shaking his head. “Is your apartment near campus?”

Louis was so confused, and then it dawned on him - Perrie had failed to mention that Louis was a senior in High School. Luckily, Louis’ phone went off before he had to answer; he looked down at the screen to see Zayn calling. “Sorry, just one second.” Louis smiled sweetly, before hitting answer. “Hey,” he said into the phone, turning his back to Ashton.

“Where are you?”

“I’m, um, about to head downstairs.”

“Okay, cool. We’re about to leave, so meet us out front?”

“Yeah, be there in five,” Louis said quickly, ending the call and shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. So, where do we stand on me walking you home?” Ashton asked, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him in.

“Um, I’m actually riding with Zayn and Perrie...but we could meet tomorrow and get like breakfast or lunch or whatever,” Louis said, rushing out the end and biting his lip.

“I’d like that,” Ashton smiled, leaning forward and pecking Louis’ lips.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go.” Louis blushed, heading towards the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Louis turned his head before walking into the hallway. “Bye.”

 

“So did you two hook up?” Perrie asked once they were in Zayn’s Jeep.

“No, someone walked in before anything could happen.”

“Oh, fuck. How’d that play out?” Zayn chuckled.

“A lot better than when he asked where on campus I lived - Perrie.”

“What?” Zayn laughed, looking back at Louis then over to Perrie.

“You didn’t tell him I was in High School?”

“I just figured he’d know.” Perrie laughed.

“Well, he didn’t, and I looked like an idiot.” Louis huffed.

“Calm down, Louis. What did he say when you told him you were in High School?” Zayn asked, turning into an apartment complex.

“I, um, I forgot to mention it,” Louis mumbled.

Zayn shook his head. “At least you won’t see him anytime soon.”

“Actually, we’re going to hang out tomorrow before we head home.”

Zayn parked in front of Perrie’s brother’s apartment building. “You’re going on a date?”

“It’s not a date. It’s just two people hanging out.”

“Whatever you say, Lou.”

 

Louis grumbled, turning on his side to find where the most annoying sound in the world was coming from. When he grabbed his phone, he looked to see that Ashton was calling. “Hello?” Louis said, sleep coating his voice.

“Hey, gorgeous. Still want to hang out?”

“Yes,” Louis smiled, “but I don’t know that you will in a minute.”

“What do you mean?”

Louis sighed. “I have to head home to Jefferson today.”

“Like, to see your family?”

“No, like where I live,” Louis said reluctantly.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m not in college, Ashton.”

“You’re not?”

“No; I’m a senior in High School,” Louis confessed, flipping to his back. His right hand rested on his stomach and his eyes closed as he waited for Ashton’s response.

“Okay. Um, well, that will definitely keep us from hanging out a lot—but when do you have to leave?”

Louis smiled at the fact that Ashton still wanted to see him despite the fact that he wasn’t in college. “Sooner than I thought last night; Perrie’s mom called and said she has to be home by two, and it’s”—Louis paused, looking at the clock on his phone—“9:30.”

“Well then, when will I see you again?”

Louis bit his lip. “I’m not sure.”

“How about I come up next weekend?”

“There’s not much to do in my town, though. The first football game of the year is Friday. I’m not really into football, but my friend, Zayn, he’s a starter so I like to go and support him,” Louis rambled.

“Sounds perfect. You’ll text me?” Ashton asked.

“Definitely.”

“I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday,” Louis replied before hanging up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler BUT it's a good filler... I hope. haha.
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

HARRY

“Harry, wake up! We have to be at church in forty minutes.”

Harry groaned, turning onto his side and checking his phone. He flopped onto his back and huffed out a breath of air, hand moving to push back the hair on his forehead.

“Harry. Did you hear me?” Anne asked, opening Harry’s door.

Harry nodded, pushing his bedding back and sitting on the edge of his bed.

“You feeling okay?” Anne enquired, walking further into Harry’s room.

Harry looked up at his mom and nodded his head.

“Oh my goodness, Harry; what happened to you?”                                                          

Harry was confused, tilting his head. “Nothing,” he replied before flashbacks of last night came pouring in. “Oh, um, Niall and I were tossing the football around last night and when I went to catch it, I fell into some bushes. It’s no big deal.”

“Well, it looks like it hurts. Does it hurt?” Anne asked, going into Harry’s bathroom to get some Neosporin and peroxide.

“Mom, I’m fine,” Harry complained as Anne started dabbing Harry’s face with peroxide. “Seriously, Mom, stop.” Harry grabbed Anne’s hand and moved it away from his face.

Anne sighed. “Fine, but clean up your face and shower. We need to get to church.” She smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

 

Niall Horan

Today 10:30 AM

                     Are you coming to

              church today?

Unfortunately. :/

                            My mom flipped when

                      she saw my face... 

Oh, fuck! What’d you tell

her?

                      That we were playing

                             football and I fell into a

  bush. 

Hah! Good one Styles.

Meet me before service. 

                                                    Why?

Gotta get a high on mj

before jc

                                      we’re going to hell

                                              Read 10:45 AM

Oops.

 

 

 

Harry plugged his phone into his iHome and pushed down his sweats before waltzing into his bathroom to take a shower.

 

“Um, I’ll meet you guys inside,” Harry said to his parents as he stepped out of his dad’s Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG.

“Okay, don’t take too long—we’re already running late,” Anne said as she and Bryan made their way up the steps to their church.

 

“Bro, what took you so long?” Niall asked as Harry opened the door to his Range Rover, stepping inside.

“Fell asleep in the shower.”

“Dude, you suck. Here.” Niall laughed, handing Harry the half-smoked joint.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, taking the joint between his thumb and index finger. He brought the joint up to his lips and sucked, inhaling air and tilting his head back. He slowly let out some smoke only to suck it back in and blow it out of his nose. “Fuck, this shit is good.”

“Right? Zayn got me a hybrid for staying late at that stupid kissing booth.” Niall chuckled, taking another hit of the joint. “Here, finish it up; service starts in like two minutes,” he said after blowing out his smoke and handing the joint back to Harry.

Harry took three more long drags before the joint was roached. Dropping it into a water bottle with only a little bit of water left at the bottom. “Did you bring cologne?”

“Yes,” Niall said stretching to his back seat. “Here.” He said throwing Harry a bottle of Ralph Lauren Polo Blue.

“Thanks,” Harry said, stepping out of the car and spraying himself. “Hey, Mads!” Harry yelled when he saw Mads walking up the steps to the church’s entrance. “Come here.”

Mads made her way over towards Niall and Harry. “What’s up?”

Harry finished putting eye drops in his eyes and held his arms out. “Do I smell like weed?”

Mads raised her eyebrow as if to say ‘really, guys?’ before leaning in to smell Harry. “No, you smell like Niall.”

“Okay, good.” Harry smiled, throwing Niall’s cologne and eye drops back into his car. “See you two inside.”

 

“Hey. Where’d you go?” Anne whispered to Harry when he had sat down.

“To meet Niall. I left my charger in his car.”

“You couldn’t have gotten it after church?”

“Needed to charge my phone now.”

Anne nodded, turning her attention back to the song leader.

Harry stood when told, singing along with the hymn. He looked around at the people in the rows in front of him, trying to discreetly look at the rows behind him but failing.

“Harry, pay attention!” Anne said, turning her son’s body towards the front.

Harry huffed, leaning against the pew in front of him, singing the rest of the hymn before plopping back down.

 

“Um, I’m gonna go eat with Niall and Mads. Is that okay?” Harry asked once service was over.

“Sure. Where are y’all going?”

Harry shrugged. “Auntie Skinners probably?”

“Okay. Do you need some money?”

“Yes, please.” Harry smiled, holding his hand out.

“Bryan, Harry needs some money.” Anne nudged her husband who was mindlessly chatting to a deacon of the church.

“Thanks, Dad,” Harry said, grabbing the twenty out of his dad’s hands. “Love you, Mom,” Harry added with a kiss to Anne’s cheek, before making his way outside to where Niall and Mads were waiting.

 

LOUIS

“Mom?” Louis called out as he set down his keys in the bowl by the door.

“In the kitchen!”

“Hey,” Louis greeted as he entered the kitchen and sat at the island.

“Hi, sweetie. How was your trip?” Jay asked, setting a plate into the cabinet.

“It was fine. Nothing too eventful.”

Jay raised her eyebrow, walking over to the opposite side of the island. “Oh? Why don’t you tell me the truth?”

Louis laughed. “Okay, well, we went to this party at the Sigma Chi house and Perrie decided that she and Zayn would set me up. And, Mom, this guy was so attractive.”

Jay laughed. “Go on.”

“I mean, there’s not much more to say. We danced, exchanged numbers—and he’s coming to town on Friday.”

“Impressive. Will I get to meet him?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t want to presume anything and scare him off, you know?”

“Okay,” Jay laughed.

“Okay, well I have homework to finish. Call me when dinner’s ready?”

“Sure, hun. Do you want a snack?”

“No, thanks; I’m okay right now.” Louis smiled, getting up and making his way to his room.

 

 

Zayn Malik

Today 5:37 PM

I’m bored. What are you

doing?

 

                                                                                       Homework…

Lame. Let’s go eat!

                                                                              

                                                                       I can’t tonight. My

mom’s cooking.

                            

What’s she making?

 

                                                                        I think she’s

making fried green

tomatoes, fried chicken,

skillet cornbread,

collard greens,

butterbeans, and

strawberry shortcake.

Nothing like Sunday’s to

mess up our cholesterols.

 

Fuck. Let me come eat at

your house, please.

 

Wouldn’t be Sunday

if you didn’t crash.

 

Ha! Awesome. I’ll be

there in 10.

 

Oh and if I bring my

chem homework will

you help me?

 

                                                Sure!

                             Read 5:52 PM

                                                               

You’re the best! xx

 

“Hey, Mom; Zayn’s on his way,” Louis said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

“Already set him a place.”

“You’re the best.” Louis beamed. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I’m about done here. If you’d just put the dishes in the dishwasher, that’d be lovely.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Louis, I’m here!” Zayn called, closing the door.

“Kitchen!” Louis yelled back.

“Oh, it smells great in here, Ms. T.”

Jay smiled, coming up to hug Zayn. “Thank you, Zayn. Now go wash your hands; everything’s ready,” she said, patting his back. “You too, Louis.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison.

 

“So, Zayn, how’s Perrie?” Jay asked after they’d said grace.

“She’s good, thanks.” Zayn smiled, scooping up a spoon full of greens and putting them on his plate.

“That’s good. Are the two of you finally official?”

“Mom!” Louis butted in.

“What? I’m just curious.”

Zayn laughed. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. And um, no. I mean, we don’t necessarily correct people when they say we’re together, but we don’t really like to put labels on it. But enough about me, Louis here has a date on Friday.”

“It’s not a date!” Louis said taking a drink.

 

“I promised Zayn I’d help him with his homework,” Louis explained, placing the last plate in the dishwasher.

“Okay. Let me know if you boys need anything.”

“Love you!” Louis said as he and Zayn made their way upstairs.

 

“Okay, so balancing redox reactions,” Louis started, picking up Zayn’s blank sheet of paper. “Part A: Balance the following equations using Oxidation Numbers. Underline the oxidizing agent and circle the reducing agent.” He paused, his eyes looking up at Zayn. “Number one: H2S + HNO3 → S8 \+ NO + H2O.” Louis stopped reading again, looking up at Zayn’s confused face.

“When the fuck did we learn this?”

“Zayn, we discussed this all last week.”

Zayn shrugged. “I’m going to fail.”

“No, you won’t. You’ve got this and you’ve got me. I won’t let you fail. Now focus.”

Zayn sighed, straightening in his chair. “Okay, teach me things.”

 

“My head hurts,” Zayn complained, dropping down on Louis’ bed.

“Harry kissed me,” Louis blurted, eyes going wide as soon as the words left his mouth. _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

Zayn slowly sat up, squinting his eyes at Louis. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“At the founders’ festival, he came up to me and before I knew what was happening he kissed me.”

Zayn nodded his head, pursing his lips.

“What are you thinking?” Louis asked nervously.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Louis panicked a little, sitting down next to Zayn. “Don’t. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Is that why you were upset at the party? Because he kissed you?”

“Yes. Well, no. I don’t know.” Louis sighed, lying down on his bed, arms covering his eyes.

Zayn lifted Louis back up. “Talk to me Louis.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, we can start with you telling me how you’re feeling about the kiss.”

“I feel like...It was Harry. I don’t know. I don’t even know why I said anything. It’s honestly not a big deal. Let’s just move on.”

“Okay?” Zayn said slowly.

“Besides, there’s Ashton.”

“I thought he was just a friend,” Zayn said mockingly.

“Well, you and Perrie are ‘just friends’,” Louis said making quotation marks.

“No, Perrie and I are friends who go on dates amongst other things. You and Ashton are two people that almost hooked up and now one of you is about to travel four hours on a Friday just to come see the other one and support said other one’s friend in a football game,” Zayn said matter-of-factly.

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that you like him and it’s cute.”

Louis blushed. “Shut up.”

Zayn laughed, leaning back on Louis’ bed and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

“Hey! Window please.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.”

 

HARRY

“Son, wake up,” Bryan said knocking on Harry's door.

Harry groaned, slowly rolling out of bed. He threw on the first sweatshirt he saw and shimmied into some jeans before going into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Where’s mom?” he asked as he entered the kitchen.

Bryan looked up from his paper. “Your mom had to go on a business trip so it’s just me and you for the next two days.”

“Great. So pizza and football tonight?” Harry laughed, spreading butter on some toast.

“Or I could cook,” Bryan offered.

Harry chuckled. “I’d rather not get food poisoning, but thanks, Dad.”

Bryan shook his head, laughing. “Fair enough.” He looked at his watch, then up at Harry. “Better get going. Want a ride to school?”

Harry grabbed a box of grapes and a bottle of juice from the fridge. “Can’t—have plans after practice. But thanks.” Harry smiled, patting his dad on the shoulder, putting his toast in his mouth and making his way to the door. “See you later. Love you.”

“Love you!” Bryan yelled back.

 

“Styles!” Niall called out from his locker when he saw Harry walking down the hall.

“Sup,” Harry said as him and Niall did that high-five, shoulder bump, pat on the back thing that bro’s do to say hey. “Where’s Mads?”

“Emergency cheer meeting this morning. Apparently, they’re doing something different every day this week to get the team hyped for the game this Friday,” Niall replied casually as he closed his locker.

“Because we aren’t pumped enough?” Harry laughed.

“That’s what I said, but she thinks it’ll be fun. And plus we get free food from our assigned cheerleader.”

“Let me guess, Mads is your assigned cheerleader?”

“Maybe.” Niall shrugged. “They’re pulling names this morning.”

“What are the themes or whatever?”

“Um, I think today they’re doing a cheer at lunch. Tomorrow they’re supposed to be decorating our lockers. Wednesday, we get candy. Thursday, the girls will be wearing one of our jerseys or they’ll make t-shirts or some shit like that, I don’t know. And of course on Friday we dress up—there’s the pep rally and the girls give us some type of homemade baked goods.”

Harry nodded his head, “Mads planned this?”

“Yup. She’s a talent.” Niall smiled.                      

“That she is. Are all the cheerleaders involved or is it just the seniors?”

“I think all of them, but only the varsity cheerleaders. Mainly because there are too many starters and not enough senior girls.”

“So they aren’t doing anything for the second-string players?”

“I don’t think so. But who knows they might do something little for them. But does it really seem like Mads to be charitable?” Niall asked, grabbing a grape from Harry.

“No, I guess not.”

“Speaking of my non-charitable, talented, girlfriend,” Niall said with a big grin as Mads and Alyssa walked up to them.

“Hey babe,” Mads greeted, kissing Niall’s cheek.

“Ladies. Looking hella fine in your uniforms.” Niall winked.

Alyssa blushed and greeted Harry with a smile.

Harry smiled back, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You do look hella fine,” he commented, partly mocking Niall but meaning the compliment all the same.

Alyssa blushed harder. “Thanks. Walk me to class?”

“Sure. See you later guys,” Harry said with a salute to Niall and Mads as he grabbed Alyssa’s hand and walked towards the English wing of the school.

 

“So who’d you get for your football player?” Harry asked casually.

“Liam,” Alyssa said with a trace of disappointment.

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised. “Who got me?”

“A sophomore.”

Harry whined. “Fuck. Really?”

Alyssa laughed. “No; Mads drew your name, Perrie drew Niall’s, and Kendall got Zayn. So Mads switched with Perrie, and Perrie switched with Kendall.”

“And you couldn’t have switched with Kendall?”

“I asked, but she didn’t want to. Guess she still has the hots for you—not that I blame her. Who could?” Alyssa smiled, intertwining their fingers and leaning forward to peck Harry on the lips.

“So how is y’alls cheer going to work for lunch since not all of you have the same lunch?”

“Well, we’re going to do the cheer during A and B lunch so all of the football players get to see it and we’ll be exempt from class so cheerleaders get two lunches today. It’s great getting special treatment.” Alyssa giggled.

“You’re so cute.”

“Thank you.” Alyssa smiled. “So, I’ll see you later?” she asked before walking towards her classroom door.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you after second block. We’ll walk to lunch together.”

“Okay.” Alyssa bit her lip and made her way into class.

 

“Really Mads, you couldn’t have rigged the drawing or something?” Harry asked, leaning against Mads’ desk.

“Sorry, H; wouldn’t have been fair.”

“No, but switching is?”

Mads shrugged. “It’s been like three months since y’all broke up—it shouldn’t be too awkward and she seemed happy about getting you, so just make the most of it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and slid into the desk in front of Mads’.

 

“Great cheer, ladies. Really—just phenomenal.” Niall clapped as Alyssa and Mads sat down.

“You’re such an ass.” Mads laughed.

“But you love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Mads smiled leaning in to kiss Niall.

“Gross! Get a room.” Liam laughed, throwing his roll at them.

Mads smiled, grabbing the roll and throwing it back, “Don’t be jealous, Payno.”

“So fellas and ladies: what is the plan for after school?” Niall asked before taking a bite from his chicken sandwich.

“I, um, I have plans until about seven o’clock, but my mom’s out of town so it’s pizza and football with my dad tonight.”

“Is that an invite to crash? ‘Cause I’ll take it,” Niall asked, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Cool, so your house around seven-thirty?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, are you coming?” Harry asked Alyssa.

“Um, I’ll have to ask my parents, but if they say yes then I’ll be there.”

“Cool.”

“So what are you doing until seven?” Mads asked.

“I have tutoring,” Harry mumbled, picking at this food.

 

LOUIS

“You’re late.” Louis huffed in annoyance when Harry finally decided to show up.

“I know. I’m sorry—practice ran later than planned.”

“It’s already six-thirty. I have a life too, you know.”

Harry squinted. “Someone didn’t get their eight hours last night.”

“Shut up. Let me see your homework assignment,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and holding his hand out.

Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Louis.

Louis looked over the paper, nodding his head. “Quotient rules are actually quite simple. Did you take notes today?”

Harry nodded, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a spiral notebook. “Here you go.”

Louis looked down at the paper. “Harry, kindergarteners take better notes than this.”

Harry belted out a laugh. “At least I took some! I can borrow Mads’ and we can go over it next time.”

Louis sighed. “Fine. Start the first problem,” he requested, sliding the homework paper and notebook back to Harry.

Harry grabbed a pencil, then looked up at Louis. “Why weren’t you at church yesterday?”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together. “Why do you care?”

Harry shrugged. “Just noticed you weren’t there. Were you still at College Station?”

“That’s really none of your business, Harry.”

“Color me curious.” Harry shrugged.

Louis stared at Harry. “You know if you put as much energy into calculus as you do worrying about my life, you might be passing.”

“I’ve said it once before, you’re a lot more interesting than calculus.”

Louis paused, thinking of what to say.

“Why did you kiss me?” he eventually questioned, trying to put Harry on the spot for a change.

“What?” Harry asked, taken aback.

“The kiss. Why’d you do it? And why’d you get into a fight with Ashton? Do you really hate me so much that you have to humiliate me in front of everyone?”

“I don’t hate you, Louis. I - I don’t know what that kiss was. I was high...it just happened. As for the fight, I, um. It was all a misunderstanding.”

Louis nodded. “A misunderstanding?”

“Yes. I was pushed into him.”

“Bullshit. Were you jealous or something?”

Harry laughed. “Don’t think so highly of yourself, Louis. It had nothing to do with you. I don’t know what else I have to do to get you to realize that I honestly do not give any fucks about you. We’re on two different social levels. Just because you got lucky enough to have a friend like Zayn, who pities you and invites you to a couple of parties, doesn’t mean shit. You’re a loser and a faggot.”

Louis looked up at Harry, tears threatening to pour. “Screw you, Harry.” He gathered up his things and rushed out of the room.

“Shit, Louis, wait!” Harry called after him, getting up to follow Louis out.

 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked when he saw Louis rushing past him. “Louis?” Zayn repeated, following him.

“Leave me alone, Zayn.”

Zayn grabbed Louis’ arm making him come to a halt.

“I was happy being in my own world; not going to parties, just living my life. It was good. Minimal interaction with your people.”

“My people?” Zayn asked, a little offended. “Louis, what happened?”

“I, um, I just...I don’t know. Overanalyzing…not enough sleep. I’m sorry,” Louis rambled.

Zayn laughed slightly. “Well, just breathe. It’s okay, Louis. How about I go grab some burgers from Skinners and we meet at your place? We can just bro out, watch shit TV—anything you want. What do you say?” he asked hopefully.

Louis nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay—but no pickles or lettuce on my burger.”

Zayn pulled Louis in for a hug. “You got it.”

 

“Where you at, bro?” Zayn asked, walking into Louis’ house.

“Living room!” Louis yelled back, flipping aimlessly through the channels.

Zayn walked into the living room, looking at Louis who was sitting upside down with his feet hanging over the back of the couch. “Whatcha doing, Lou?”

“Letting the blood rush to my head,” Louis responded as if it was obvious.

“Why?” Zayn asked, setting their food on the coffee table.

Louis shrugged. “Wanted to.”

“Well, sit up. I have food and the entire first season of American Horror Story. Let’s begin.”

Louis huffed, sitting up. “Fine, but we can only watch like three episodes, ‘cause if my mom comes home with you here and me still awake I’ll be screwed.”

“What time does she get off?”

“She pulled a double tonight, so I think two. Maybe three.”

Zayn nodded his head, putting in the first disc and coming to sit beside Louis.

“Hey, Zayn?” Louis spoke after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Zayn looked at Louis, confused. “For what?”

“Everything. Being my friend, sticking up for me; just being you.”

Zayn put his arm around Louis, smiling wide. “I’m always here for you, Louis. No matter what. I swear.”

Louis nodded, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

HARRY

“About to order the pizza, what kind do you want?” Bryan asked when he heard Harry walk into the house.

Harry made his way into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch. “Well, I think Niall, Liam, Mads, and Alyssa are coming over.”

“So you’re telling me I need to get at least five pizzas.”

“Dad, Niall is coming.”

“So seven?”

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah. Three pepperoni, two cheese, one vegan, and one supreme should suffice.”

“Who’s the vegan for?” Bryan asked, dialing the pizza place’s number.

“Alyssa. She doesn’t eat meat.”

“And is this your new girlfriend?”

Harry shrugged. “We’re just hanging out.”

“Wait, is this Alyssa Ross?” Bryan inquired, bringing the phone up to his ear.

Harry nodded.

“Good job, son,” Bryan said proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote off the table and flipping through channels.

 

“I’m getting a beer!” Niall yelled as he entered Harry’s house.

“Stay out of my fridge, Horan!” Bryan shouted back.

Niall laughed. “Don’t worry, coach; I brought my own.”

Harry looked over at Niall, tilting his head to the side with a ‘what the actual fuck’ expression on his face.

“I’m kidding.” Niall laughed a bit defensively, calmly adding, “Mads drank them all.”

Mads gasped, hitting Niall’s arm. “Niall.”

Niall laughed, pulling Mads into him and hugging her. “They know I’m joking.”

 

LOUIS

“Louis,” Zayn whispered, nudging Louis. “Louis, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Louis mumbled, shifting slightly.

“It’s almost one o’clock. Come on get up, go to bed.”

Louis opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. “Is my mom home?” he asked a little incoherently.

Zayn laughed. “No, not yet, but you better get to bed before she is.”

Louis squinted his eyes, looking around the room and mumbling out, “But there’s a mess to clean up.”

Zayn chuckled at Louis’ cuteness. “I’ll clean up. You go to bed.”

Louis nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at school,” Louis mumbled, waving goodbye as he stumbled off to his room.

 

 

 

Ashton <3

Today 6:07 AM

 

Good morning,

gorgeous. I hope you

have a great day. xx

 

Good morning! I hope you have a

great day too. (:

Call me when you get out

of school?

 

                                                Sure!

                             Read 6:12 AM

   

 

 

“Sweet locker,” Louis joked as he walked up to Zayn.

Zayn looked at Louis then to his overly maroon locker. “Perrie really went all out.”

“I wouldn’t have pegged Perrie for the over-the-top-school-spirit type,” Louis said, examining Zayn’s locker.

“Yeah. According to Niall, Mads really wanted this week to be over the top. I don’t know.” Zayn shrugged, closing his locker. “I’m just excited to see Perrie attempting to cook.”

“They have to cook?”

“Yup, that was Niall’s idea apparently.”

“Boy loves his food, huh?”

Zayn nodded. “Yup. It’s part of his charm.”

“Is that what you call it?” Louis mumbled.

“Louis.” Zayn sighed.

“Sorry. I know he’s your friend, he’s just kind of an ass.”

Zayn paused, face contorting to a puzzled expression. “Niall is like a dog, Louis.”

“A dog?” Louis asked, confused.

“A dog. Feed him and he’ll love you forever.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s true.”

 

HARRY

Harry walked up to his locker, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you like it?”

Harry jumped slightly, turning around to see who was talking to him. “Oh, Kendall. Hey. Um, yeah. It’s definitely decorated.”

“You hate it,” Kendall said, disappointment in her voice.

Harry turned quickly, hands going to Kendall’s shoulders, and rushing out, “No. No, it’s not that at all. It’s just um. A bit much, maybe?”

Kendall sighed. “Yeah; Mads wanted it over the top.”

Harry laughed, _of course, she did_. He looked back at his locker, examining the two field goals at the top and bottom of it. “I mean it’s...” He paused, poking the miniature men glued to what was supposed to be the fifty-yard line. “it’s definitely not subtle.”

“Sorry, you don’t like it.”

Harry turned back to Kendall and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “It’s great. Thank you for making my locker a miniature football field; it’s cute and it’s clever. Just like you.”

Kendall looked up at Harry, a smile plastered on her face. “The signature Styles’ charm. I feel so special.”

Harry pulled away from Kendall slightly, pulling his best clueless face. “I can assure you I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kendall laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet, you still want to hang around me.”

“Like I said, it’s the Styles’ charm.” Kendall giggled, pulling away from Harry. “So um, walk me to class?”

Harry paused, looking around. “Oh, um.”

“Please,” Kendall begged, fluttering her eyelashes and poking out her bottom lip.

Harry exhaled. “Sure, let’s go.”

“Thanks. Oh, and by the way, there’s like this movie night thing at Niall’s house tonight. It was going to be at Mads but Niall has a bigger backyard so yeah, it got moved there.”

“Backyard?” Harry asked confused.

“Yeah, they’re setting up an outdoor theater type thing, I don’t know. It sounds fun, though. It’s all the cheerleaders and football players.”

“Can I bring someone that isn’t on the team?”

Kendall paused. “I think so. The more the merrier, right?”

“Do you know who is coming already?”

“Well, there’s me, Niall and Mads obviously.” She took a moment thinking over who had said they would be there. “Um, Perrie, Alyssa, Barbara—basically all the cheerleaders—Zayn, Der-“

“Did Zayn say anything about bringing someone?” Harry interrupted.

“I don’t know. I could ask him.”

“No, no, that’s okay.”

Kendall looked over at Harry and then straight forward. “No, he’s right there; come on.”

“No, Kendall really—“                                         

“Zayn!” Kendall called out, getting Zayn’s attention.

Zayn looked up and nodded at Kendall.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Harry thought to himself.

“Hey, I know you said you were coming tonight, but are you bringing anyone with you?”

“I thought it was an exclusive thing tonight,” Zayn said, propping himself against the lockers.

Kendall shook her head. “No, you can bring someone if you want to.”

Zayn nodded, looking over at Louis who was awkwardly standing behind Zayn. “Want to come?”

“Oh, um, is that okay?” Louis asked, looking at Harry.

Harry widened his eyes, looking at Zayn who still had his eyes on Louis.

“Yeah, you’re coming. We’ll both be there. Seven o’clock right?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, seven o’clock. See you guys tonight!” Kendall chirped, dragging Harry off to her first class.

 

LOUIS

“What the hell, Zayn?” Louis whisper-yelled once Harry and Kendall were out of earshot.

“What? Do you not want to go?” Zayn asked, walking towards his and Louis’ first class.

“I don’t hang out with these people Zayn.”

“You mean my people?”

Louis sighed. “Well, if we’re being honest, yes. Your friends don’t like me.”

“They don’t know you. It’ll be fun, Lou, come on.”

“That’s what you said about the party, remember?”

“And did you have fun?”

“Up until you got into a fight with Harry.”

Zayn laughed. “He deserved it.”

“Promise you won’t leave me for Perrie?”

“I swear.” Zayn smiled, going to sit in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update took so long. I hope everyone is doing okay since the day we shall not name. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading. (:
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY

“What, no alcohol?” Harry asked Niall, who was setting up the food and drinks—as per Mads request.

Niall laughed, stuffing water bottles into a tub of ice. “Um, Mads wanted it to be a dry venue, but there’s always flasky or beer in the fridge in the basement.”

Harry smiled, placing a hand on Niall’s back. “Awesome. I’m getting a beer.”

“Just don’t let Mads see you!” Niall called after him when he was already halfway to the door.

“Why? She’s not my girlfriend; I have free range.”

Niall flipped Harry off and went back to what he was doing.

 

“So what movies do we have?” Harry asked Mads as he opened his second beer.

“Harry, why are you drinking?”

“I’m thirsty.” He said as if it was obvious.

Mads sighed and took the can out of Harry’s hand, replacing it with a bottle of water. “Then drink some water.”

Harry pouted. “Oh, come on. Let me at least finish that.”

Mads shook her head. “No. Now go help Niall set everything up outside.”

“Well, what are you going to do with the rest of my beer?” Harry asked Mads as she walked towards the kitchen.

“I’m going to pour it out.”

Harry gasped. “That’s just wrong.”

“Go help Niall!”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes before heading out to Niall’s backyard. “Mads told me to help.”

“Of course she did,” Niall replied. “Did she also confiscate your beer?”

“She’s pouring it down the sink as we speak.” Harry fake sniffed.

“I love that girl, but sometimes she can be a bit overpowering,” Niall said, plugging in the last cord to the outdoor screen.

“You think?”

Niall laughed, “Shut up and go hook up the projector.”

 

“Do you know when Zayn’s getting here?” Harry asked Liam as the two of them placed the last chair in front of the screen.

“I don’t know. He texted me like fifteen minutes ago, said he was going to pick Louis up and then head over here—but you know Zayn; he’s never on time.”

“So Louis is coming?” Harry asked, throwing a pillow onto a chair.

“Yeah”—Liam shrugged—“but Harry, please, I’m begging you to try and not get into another fight.”

Harry faked a laugh and flipped Liam off. “I wasn't at fault for either of those fights.”

Liam laughed. “Whatever makes you feel better Harry.”

 

LOUIS

Louis was pacing around his room, going from his closet to his mirror and back. “It’s official: I have nothing to wear.” He huffed, flinging yet another shirt off.

Zayn laughed. “Louis, it’s just some people hanging out. We’re going to be outside, so wear a t-shirt.”

“What if it gets cold?”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Zayn said casually.

Louis chuckled. “I think I’ll just bring a jacket.”

“Your choice.” Zayn laughed. “I’m about to pull into your driveway, so come outside.”

“‘Kay,” Louis responded, hanging up his phone and grabbing his jacket.

 

“Got everything?” Zayn asked once Louis was in his jeep.

“I think so. I’m not going to be the only outsider at this thing, will I?” Louis asked nervously.

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know. And if you are, who cares? It’s going to be fun, I promise.”

Louis nodded his head, exhaling slowly. “Okay.”

Zayn placed his hand on Louis’ knee. “Hey, I promise. And if we get there and it ends up being super lame, we’ll leave.”

Louis smiled over at Zayn. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Zayn.”

Zayn smiled, squeezing Louis’ knee.

 

“Okay, I'm here and it's lame. Let's go home,” Louis said turning back around and opening the passenger door.

Zayn laughed, putting his hands on Louis’ arms and turning him back around. “No, no, no.”

“Zayn,” Louis whined.

“Come on, Lou. Look, a lot of people are already here so the likelihood of someone paying us any attention is little to none.”

Louis rolled his eyes but followed Zayn to the door.

“Ready?” Zayn asked before lifting a finger to the doorbell.

“If I say no, can we leave?” Louis mumbled.

Zayn rang the doorbell and looked over at Louis with a straight face. “No.”

Louis sighed. “Fine.”

“Zayn, hey!” Kendall greeted. “Louis—so glad you could come! Everyone’s in the back if you want to head there,” she said before stepping aside to let the two in.

“At least one of your friends knows how to play nice,” Louis muttered as he and Zayn made their way through the house.

“She’s not exactly my friend,” Zayn replied quietly.

Louis rolled his eyes and plopped himself down in a chair, Zayn watching the action and laughing slightly.

“What?” Louis shrugged, looking up at Zayn. “I’m here for a movie and I don’t intend on standing the entire time.”

Zayn shook his head before plopping himself next to Louis.

“So what movie are we watching?” Louis asked.

“Probably something super lame like The Blind Side,” Zayn joked, tilting his head towards Louis.

“The Blind Side isn’t lame,” he retorted.

Zayn chuckled. “No, it’s not, but to watch a football movie right now would be super lame.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Zayn laughed, looking up and spotting Liam. “Yo, LP; come here.”

Liam looked up from the mess of cords he was attempting to work with, making his way over to Zayn and Louis. ”Hey, Zayn!” Liam grinned, high-fiving Zayn. “Louis—really glad you came.”

Louis smiled politely, not sure how to respond. “Thank you.”

“You guys want a drink? It's all non-alcoholic but I can sneak you something.”

“Do you have pisco?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know what they have lying around here, but I could ask Niall.”

Zayn looked over at Louis and saw the disapproving look on his face. “No alcohol for me tonight, but thanks, Li. I did call you over for a reason, though. Do you know what lame ass movie Mads picked?”

“Oh, um, I think she said Friday Night Lights.”

“Ha!” Zayn belted. “Told you.”

Louis laughed. “Technically you said the Blind Side.”

“Close enough.”

“Whatever you say, Zayn. Hey, where’s the bathroom?”

“Oh, go in through the living room, there’s a small hallway to the right of the foyer and it’s the door on your left,” Liam answered, taking a seat beside Zayn.

“Thanks.”

 

HARRY

“Styles, your boyfriend is here,” Niall joked, leaning against the kitchen island.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Get some new material, Horan.”

Niall laughed. “I will when it stops being funny.”

“Boys, why are you still in here? We’re about to start the movie!” Mads chirped, walking into the kitchen to grab a pack of water bottles.

“I’ll get that,” Niall said, moving to grab the waters before Mads could.

“Thanks, babe.” Mads smiled, turning on her heel and making her way outside.

“You coming?” Niall asked Harry before making his way through the French doors that led to his backyard.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go to the restroom real quick. Save me a seat.”

“Alright, bro.”

Harry sighed, pushing himself off the counter and making his way to the bathroom.

 

He reached out for the door handle only for it to open. “Louis,” Harry breathed, surprised.

“Harry,” Louis mumbled, standing awkwardly between Harry and the doorframe.

“I, um, hey,” Harry said lamely.

“Hi?”

“You came.”

“Clearly,” Louis retorted, crossing his arms.

“I’m really sorry about what I said.”

Louis shrugged. “It is what it is, Harry.”

“It was wrong of me. I don’t know why I said it, I—I’m just really sorry.” Harry stumbled, struggling to get the words out.

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay—because it’s not—but what you said wasn’t exactly wrong. We don’t fit in the same world. You’re football and beer; I’m theater and homework. I did get lucky to find a friend like Zayn, and yes, Harry: I am a ‘Faggot’ as you would put it, but I’m not going to let someone like you make me feel bad about who I am, so you can quit throwing it in my face. I’m your tutor. I’ll continue to tutor you for the next eight and a half weeks and when that time is up, we’ll go back to our rare passings in the hall. Until then, see you around, Styles.” Louis said pushing past Harry and making his way back outside, leaving Harry baffled for a moment before he snapped out of it and walked into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face, huffing out a sigh and looking at himself in the mirror.

“You really fucked this one up, Styles,” he mumbled to himself before turning on his heels and making his way outside.

 

“I need a shot.” Harry huffed, plopping down next to whom he thought was Niall.

“Liam said something about being able to get alcohol,” Louis whispered.

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked to his right, seeing Louis sitting next to him, looking down at his phone instead of up at the screen like everyone else.

“Niall’s on the other end,” Louis spoke, not looking up from his phone.

Harry leaned forward, seeing Niall with his arm around Mads and an empty spot between him and Alyssa. “I, um, I’m just gonna...yeah,” Harry said, falling short.

Louis nodded his head, barely acknowledging Harry.

“Took you long enough,” Niall joked when Harry sat down.

“Yeah, whatever. Why is he on his phone?”

‘’Who?” Niall asked, looking down to where Harry was. “Oh, your boyfriend. I don’t know.”

“Didn’t Mads make a rule for no phones?”

“No,” Mads chimed in. “Now stop talking.”

“You made a no alcohol rule for a movie night but phones are okay?”

“Harry, shut up! People are trying to watch the movie,” Isabell—a cheerleader—said from a few rows in front of them.

Harry sighed, and tried to make himself comfortable in the plush cushion.

“It’s annoying, right?” Harry whispered after a moment of silence.

“What?” Alyssa whispered, leaning in towards Harry – eyes not leaving the screen.

“The phone. Louis’ phone. It’s annoying, right?”

“I didn’t notice it.” She shrugged.

Harry huffed, looking over at Louis again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages.

 

Tomlinson

Today 7:40 PM

Your phone is distracting.

Delivered

 

Harry looked down at Louis who no longer had his phone in his hands, but was now giggling with Zayn. He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket.

 

 

LOUIS

“How long is this movie again?” Zayn sighed, tilting his head towards Louis.

“I don’t know. Ask Liam.”

Zayn groaned and tilted his head to the left, leaning forward to see Liam over Perrie. “When is this movie over?”

Perrie nudged Liam who was very engaged in the movie. “Liam, do you know when the movie’s over?” she reiterated for Zayn.

“Um, I think it’s got like thirty minutes left...why?”

“Just curious,” Zayn responded, settling back into his seat.

“Are you bored?” Perrie asked, turning towards Zayn.

Zayn shrugged. “My sister went through a Billy Bob Thornton phase, so I’ve seen this movie quite a few times…well, I watched it like the three times.”

“I remember that! She watched this movie twice a day for like a month straight.”

“And she didn’t like to watch it alone.”

Perrie giggled. “We could always make out.”

Zayn smirked and brought his lips to Perrie’s, right hand moving to her thigh.

Louis looked over at Zayn and rolled his eyes, taking out his phone.

 

903-665-8239

Today7:40 PM

Your phone is distracting.

I’m sorry who is this?

You deleted my number?

I got a new phone this afternoon.

Lost a lot of numbers.

Read 8:50 PM

 

Louis sighed and put his phone back in his pocket before standing up to get a drink, not really in the mood to continue watching the movie. He made his way into the living room and looked at all the pictures lined up on the mantle.

“Not your type of movie?”

Louis jumped slightly, turning towards the French doors that led to the backyard. “Oh, um, no; it’s not that. Just not really keen on sitting next to people making out.”

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah, I get that.”

“Um, was that you texting me earlier?”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled.

Louis nodded, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. “Did you not like the movie?”

“It’s a good movie. Just seen it a couple of times, ya know?”

“Right. Well, I better get back out there.” Louis gestured towards the door and started walking over to it.

“Louis, wait,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ arm.

Louis came to a halt, looking at Harry’s hand before glancing up at his face.

Harry let go of Louis and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Louis smiled slightly, “You’ve already apologized.”

“Yeah, but I feel like you don’t believe me.”

“I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re being serious or not.”

Harry chuckled, nodding his head, “And do you think I’m being serious?”

“I think, that you’re scared.”

“Scared?” Harry smiled, tilting his head.

“Yes, scared.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really,” Louis smiled and went back outside.

 

 

HARRY

 

Tomlinson

Today 11:45 PM

Can we meet during free period

for studying instead of after

school tomorrow?

Delivered

 

 

 

Harry rolled over, checking the time on his phone. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before unlocking his phone and looking at his messages.

 

Niall Horan

Today 6:15 AM

Meet me at the rover

before school starts.

Alright.

Read 6:30 AM

 

Kendall Jenner

Today 5:45 AM

Hey, I have to get candy

for you today. Are you

still obsessed with sour

candy or do you want

chocolate?

If you got me sour patch

watermelon it wouldn’t

make me hate you…

Read 6:40 AM

Haha! Sour it is. (:

See you at school.

 

 

Tomlinson

Yesterday 11:45 PM

Can we meet during free period

for studying instead of after

school tomorrow?

Delivered

 

He sighed and got up to shower before making his way downstairs for breakfast.

 

“Mom! Welcome home.” Harry smiled, pulling his mom into a hug.

“Good morning, honey. How has your week been?”

“It’s been good. But it’s about to get hella better because I get candy today.”

Anne laughed. “Just what you need.”

Harry chuckled, leaning in to kiss his mom’s cheek. “Got to go. Niall wants to meet before school. Love you; glad you’re home.”

“Love you, too!” Anne called after her son as he made his way towards the door.

 

“You know, Niall”—Harry paused taking a hit of their freshly rolled joint—“it’s probably not the smartest thing in the world to smoke on school grounds thirty minutes before school.”

Niall chuckled. “Yes, but it makes school so much more interesting.”

“You know what would make it even more interesting?” Harry said turning his head towards Niall.

“What?”

Harry grabbed his backpack and pulled out a small ziplock bag with ten various colored pills.

“Is that –“

“Joy in a tiny pill? Yes. It is.” Harry grinned taking a pill out of the bag and placing it on his tongue before handing the bag over to Niall.

“Fuck, you always come through. Give me two.” Niall smiled, holding his hand out.

“At least World Lit won’t be such a bore.” Harry joked, pulling out two pills and handing them to Niall.

Niall laughed swallowing the pill and handing the joint to Harry. “Finish it, we have to go.”

Harry grabbed the joint and brought it to his lips. “Shit, Coach Jones!” he hissed suddenly, ducking down.

“Calm down; my windows are tinted and there’s...” Niall pointed out of the windshield to where Mads was approaching Coach Jones.

“Leave it to Mads to flirt with a forty-five-year-old man just to keep your ass out of trouble.”

“We like to call it love, but really we just like the rush. Now take your last hit and let’s go.”

 

“Sour patch kids, sour patch watermelon, skittles, and a Hershey bar – with almonds – for good measure.” Kendall smiled, handing over a white paper bag that was decorated with Harry’s football number and a bulldog.

“You, Ms. KJ, are an angel.” Harry giggled, taking the bag.

“Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m great. And I’m about to be greater as soon as I consume all of this candy.”

Kendall nodded her head. “Okay, well I’m gonna go to class. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” Harry called out, waving a hand in her direction.

 

LOUIS

“Hey, Harry. Wait up!” Louis called out when Harry walked past his locker.

Harry came to a halt, turning around and grinning. “Louis. You look so cute in glasses. You know that? You should really wear them more often.”

Louis arched an eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I’m feeling wonderful.”

“Okay, well, about your text. I can’t tutor you today; I have another session during free period and an emergency play meeting after school today. But if you really want the extra study time, we can always meet at my place tomorrow night after rehearsals.”

Harry’s face fell serious. “You’d do that for me?”

“I mean, it’s your education. Just because we aren’t friends doesn’t mean I want you to fail. Though, it wouldn’t be awful to see you struggle at something.”

Harry giggled, pulling Louis into a hug. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Louis.”

Louis froze before patting Harry’s back lightly and pulling away. “Right. Well, I’m gonna go to class. I’ll text you later about studying.”

“Sounds great.”

 

 

“So, Zayn; get this,” Louis started, sitting in his seat. “Harry just hugged me. Like, I’m talking full-on huggage.”

“Was this a real hug or like when he was going to kiss you at Niall’s bonfire?” Zayn mocked, grabbing his pen.

“Shut up!” Louis squeaked.                                  

Zayn laughed. “So why’d he hug you?”

“‘Cause I agreed on tutoring him tomorrow night at my place after rehearsals.”

“Your place? At night? Just the two of you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think that’s such a good idea?”

“We’re just going to study,” Louis pointed out.

“Okay. Call me if you need me.”

Louis laughed, opening his mouth to speak again.

“Did you just say you’re Harry’s tutor?” Liam asked, leaning across his desk.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“I mean, it’s probably nothing, but Niall said something about Harry having a crush on his tutor. But I don’t know—maybe he has another tutor.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis said softly, looking at Zayn who had pursed his lips and arched his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the ending for the next chapter can end one of three ways
> 
> SO Harry is going to see something that distracts him and here are the three scenarios that could play out let me know which one you want:
> 
> 1\. Harry doesn't make the winning touch down and the team loses their first game and demolishes their chance at an undeafted season. (which would lead to no victory party)
> 
> 2\. Harry does make the winning touch down but doesn't care like he should because there's something much more important that he should be spending his time on
> 
> 3\. Harry gets too distracted and winds up losing the ball only for another member (Zayn, Niall, Liam, idk you pick) to intersect the ball and does make the winning touch down and Harry doesn't get the satisfaction of knowing he's the one that started them in an undeafted season
> 
> which ending do you want?
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading. xx
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I don't know shit about football but I hope you like this chapter. Cause I do. (:
> 
>   [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> the chant/prayer that Harry says before the football game can be found here: [Husker Prayer](https://youtu.be/-n2UMxbxha8)

LOUIS

Douche Lord

Today 6:13 PM

Hey, I’m leaving the

school now. Do you want

to meet at my house or

the library?

I’m at Niall’s, but we can

meet at your place. Have

you eaten?

My house 6:30.

Um no I haven’t.

Read 6:20 PM

 

 

“Mom?” Louis called out as he entered the house. “Mom, are you home?” He walked into the kitchen to check for her and found a note:

 

Hey, sweetie got called in tonight. There are leftovers

in the fridge and just in case I left a fifty for you.

Love you xx

-Mom

 

Louis sighed, going to the fridge to see what was left; he pursed his lips and was scanning his choices when the doorbell rang. He opened the door, revealing Harry who was holding a box of pizza.

“Hope you like pepperoni,” he said with a shy smile.

Louis smiled back, stepping aside to let Harry in. “The kitchen’s that way,” he said, pointing to the left.

The smile didn’t leave Harry’s face as he walked past Louis into the kitchen. “So I, um, attempted the homework, but if I’m going, to be honest, I couldn’t get past the name part.”

Louis giggled, grabbing two bottles of water. “Okay, well we can study in here or in my room if you want?”

“Oh, uh, your room is fine,” Harry said slowly.

“Okay, follow me.”

 

"Nice room," Harry complimented, examining his surroundings.

“Sarcasm?” Louis asked, going over to his desk.

“No.” Harry chuckled. “Just not what I pictured.”

“You picture my room often?” Louis teased.

Harry laughed nervously. “No—I just wouldn't have pegged you for someone to have such a sporty room.”

“You can't judge a book, Harry.”

Harry smiled, still awkwardly standing in the entrance, pizza box in hand.

“You can sit down, ya know,” Louis said, turning towards his computer and switching it on.

Harry moved towards one of the chairs by the window, setting the pizza on the small table and his backpack on the floor.

“What's that?” Louis asked, eyes moving to the small bag that had fallen out of Harry’s backpack.

Harry followed Louis’ line of sight and quickly stashed the pills away. “Just some party favors.”

“Party favors?” Louis questioned, moving over to the chair opposite Harry’s.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, grabbing a slice of pizza. “Do you want some?”

“What? No; definitely not.”

Harry laughed. “I meant the pizza.”

“Oh”—Louis blushed—“yeah. Um, thanks.” He smiled, grabbing a slice of pizza.

They sat in silence for a moment as they both ate their pizza, occasionally making eye contact.

“So is this what you do most nights?” Harry asked, picking his water bottle up.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, looking over at Harry.

“Study…like is this pretty much what you do?”

Louis shrugged, picking at the armrest of the chair. “Yes and no. Sometimes Zayn comes over and we’ll hang out or go do something.”

Harry nodded. Smiling over at Louis, “If you ever want to break routine, just let me know.”

Louis bit his lip reaching in for his third slice, his hand brushing against Harry’s in the process. He looked up making eye contact with Harry before quickly pulling his hand away and clearing his throat.

“So, we should probably start on the homework… It’s getting kind of late and you have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry nodded, grabbing a binder from his backpack.

“Wow. You got a binder.”

Harry laughed slightly, handing it over to Louis. “I’ve had it all year. Just figured out how to use it.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “You're an idiot.”

“But a cute idiot, right?”

Louis blushed again, ignoring the question. “Um, let’s start with an example problem to make sure you know how to do these. We’ll do an easy one first: differentiate Y equals two over X plus one.”

Harry paused, pursing his lips.

“You might want to get out extra paper and a pencil so you can work out the problem. Don’t worry, I’ll help.”

 

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” Harry said with a sigh of relief.

“Alright. What’d you get?” Louis asked, getting up and leaning over Harry’s shoulder to look at his paper.

“Negative two over open parentheses X plus one close parenthesis to the second power.” Harry looked up at Louis with a hopeful expression.

Louis grinned. “Look at you. Something finally got through that thick head of yours.”

Harry laughed softly, leaning forward and placing a hand on Louis’ jaw, pulling Louis into him. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to Louis’. Louis gasped into the kiss, taken aback. After a moment he pulled away and stared at Harry, breathing heavily.

Harry looked at Louis, searching his face. He bit his lip before leaning back in and kissing Louis again. He brought Louis closer to him, right hand moving up to thread through his hair and his left hand resting on the small of Louis’ back.

Louis was frozen, every bone in his body telling him not to like it, but he found himself bringing his hand up to tangle in Harry’s hair as he straddled his waist.

Harry brought his hands down to Louis’ ass groping it. Louis ground his crotch into Harry’s, pulling away to catch his breath. Harry leaned forward to place small kisses on Louis’ lips and jawline, heart pounding in his chest.

Louis was breathing heavily, tilting his head to the side to give Harry better access.

Harry slid his hand under Louis’ shirt, hands roaming the smaller boys body.

“Harry. Harry, wait,” Louis panted. “I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can. I won’t tell,” Harry said, sucking a bruise into Louis’ neck.

“I’m with Ashton,” Louis said weakly.

Harry pulled away slowly, looking up into Louis’ eyes. “Ashton? Ashton Irwin?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded slowly, playing with the neckline of Harry’s t-shirt—suddenly very aware that he was still sitting on Harry. He swiftly got up and made his way towards the door. “I, um... it’s late, and your homework’s done. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

Harry sighed, gathering his things and making his way towards the hallway.

They walked in slightly—okay, maybe not so slightly—awkward silence to the front door. Harry paused, turning towards Louis. “Thanks for your help.”

 

 

Louis plopped down on his bed, grabbing his phone.

“Hey.”

“Hello, gorgeous,” Ashton replied.

Louis smiled, getting up and walking around his room. “What are you doing?”

“Just setting up for the party tonight. How was your day?”

Louis sighed. “It was fine. I’m ready to see you tomorrow.”

“I’m ready to see you too, babe,” Ashton said, sounding somewhat distant.

“Do you need to go?” Louis questioned, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the window.

“No, sorry, had my hands full. I’m all yours. Tell me about your day.”

“Nothing too interesting, just school, rehearsals and a tutoring session. What did you do today?”

“Had some classes this morning, went to a sorority volleyball game, and now I’m setting up for the party tonight. Wish you could come.”

“Yeah, but we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait; I should be there around five. I only have one class tomorrow, so I’ll leave when it gets out.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight.”

“You too, beautiful. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ashton said before they both hung up the phone.

 

HARRY

“Hey Niall, do you still want to go down to College Station tonight?” Harry asked Niall once he was in his car.

“Hell yeah! I’ll pick you up in ten minutes.”

“I’m already on my way to your place. I’ll be there in like two minutes.”

“Even better.”

 

Harry and Niall arrived at the sigma house around midnight. There was a mass of drunken college kids scattered around the lawn and inside the house, red cups littered at their feet. They made their way through everyone until they reached the alcohol. Niall grabbed two red cups and a bottle of Bacardi rum, pouring it into the cups until they were half full and filling the rest with coke.

“You think there’s a keg stand?” Harry asked, chugging his drink.

Niall shrugged, looking around for one. “Um, I think there’s one over there,” he said, pointing to the mass of people gathered around a keg.

“Sweet, I’ll be over there.”

Harry made his way over to the keg, pushing through the people crowded around it. He put his hands on the handles, two people coming up to hold his legs up as a petite blonde moved to hold the tap to his mouth and everyone started chanting out chug chug chug. He lasted about ten minutes before the keg was tapped and dropped down, arms lifting above his head as he cheered with the crowd.

“Dude, that was beautiful.” Niall grinned as he and Harry made their way outside to smoke a joint.

Harry laughed, looking to his right and seeing Ashton on the couch with a brunette straddling his lap and kissing his neck. Harry got his phone out and started filming Ashton kissing the girl.

“Um, Harry—whatcha doing?” Niall asked, peeking over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looked over at Niall, putting his phone down. “Just in case.”

“In case what?”

“Nothing. Let’s go smoke.” Harry grinned.

 

“Hey, little bro. Wake up!”

Harry groaned, rolling over. “Gemma?” he questioned. He looked at the time and shot out of bed, running to take a quick shower and throwing on a pair of jeans with a button up.

 

“I thought you were supposed to wear a tie?” Gemma teased when Harry came into the kitchen.

“And I thought you were supposed to be in Fayetteville,” Harry said, going in to hug her. “Why are you home?”

“Do you really think I’d miss my baby brother’s last first game of his high school career?” She smiled, hugging him back.

“Harry! Good, you’re up. Here’s your tie,” Anne said as she entered the kitchen.

 

“You look so cute in a tie,” Alyssa complimented, tugging lightly on the end of Harry’s tie and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Harry kissed her quickly, pulling back and mumbling thanks. “I have to get to class,” he said quickly, closing his locker and making his way to World Lit.

 

“Good morning, class. I know we’re all excited about the game tonight but we still have work to do,” Mrs. Jacobs said, passing out a worksheet.

“Oh, come on, Mrs. J; we’re only going to be in here for like twenty minutes,” Niall blurted out.

“Calm down, Niall. It’s just a crossword puzzle.” She smiled, handing out the sheet of paper. “Now you can work in groups or you can work alone, just please keep the talking to a whisper.”

“So, guys: what are we thinking for our victory party?” Niall asked, scooting his desk closer to Harry and Mads.

“I’ve already got the lake house cleared so we’re good on the where.”

“Boys, can we focus on the assignment?” Mads interrupted, flipping through her textbook to find the answer to number five.

“Come on, babe. Why are you working on it?” Niall asked, looking at her and then to the group next to them. “Hey, ladies.” He smiled, leaning in close to the group of girls.

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked over at Niall, smiling nervously.

“How would you like to come to a party tonight?” he asked, biting his lip.

They nodded their heads. “Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“Cool, all we need in return is a little help with this assignment.” He widened his eyes a little, pointedly.

“How much help?” one of the girls asked.

“Well, if you’d be willing to give us the answers then we’d be willing to give you the details for tonight’s victory party. Free entry.”

The girls looked at each other then nodded their heads. “Yeah, okay. That sounds fair.”

“Aw, thanks, ladies. You really are something.” He smirked, handing his paper to them and looking back at Harry and Mads who were staring at him with disbelief.

“What?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry shook his head. “The party’s open invitation.”

Niall nodded. “I know that and you know that, but they don’t know that,” he whispered.

“Sometimes I’m ashamed that you’re my best friend.” Harry chuckled.

Mads rolled her eyes. “I’m with Harry.”

“Ya’ll are being so dramatic.” Niall laughed. “Oh, the party is at Harry’s lake house. 448 PR; don’t forget alcohol,” he finished with a wink before returning back to Harry and Mads again.

 

“Teachers: at this time, please allow the cheerleaders, dance team, band members, and football players to head to the arena,” the office secretary announced over the speaker.

 

The student body slowly started to enter the arena, classes going to their designated sections.

The band was playing the fight song when the principal grabbed the mic to speak. He waited for the band to finish and for everyone to settle down before speaking.

“Good morning, students. I hope everyone is having a great day so far and is ready for tonight's game.” He paused, allowing the students to cheer. “Now please help me in welcoming our all-star football team!” He exclaimed, cuing the band to start playing. The cheerleaders held up a paper sign with the school mascot on it and soon a mass of guys came ramming through it, running across the arena and huddling together.

Once everyone had settled back down and all the players were in the arena, the principal continued. “Can I please have Harry Styles and Niall Horan join me.”

The two boys walked over to the principal and grabbed a mic.

“Who’s ready for tonight?” Harry shouted into the mic, followed by a chorus of screams from the students. “Are we going to win?” he asked, receiving a chant of ‘yes’. “Then I expect to see every single one of you in those bleachers!” he said with pride, letting Niall talk.

Niall paused thinking of what to say, “Go Bulldogs!” he cheered into the mic, grinning like mad when everyone cheered.

The two boys made their way back to the rest of the team, only for Niall to turn back and yell: “Don’t forget victory party tonight at Harry’s lake house!”

The principal shook his head and shooed him away.

“Okay, it’s time for the class vs. class games.” The cheer coach announced, grabbing the microphone from the principle. “Representing the sophomore class: Eleanor Calder, Jade Thirlwall, Tom Daley, and Luke Hemmings. Representing the junior class: Kendall Jenner, Calum Hood, Josh Devine, and Barbara Palvin. Lastly, representing the senior class: Harry Styles, Madeline Smith, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne.”

 

LOUIS

Louis’ head shot up in a panic. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself, trying to blend in, only for people to start pushing him towards the aisle.

“Okay, the obstacle of the game is to get two of your team members to the other end of the arena without the person falling off of the tarp. Two people will drag the other two members to the other end. Only once you’ve made it to the other side, you are to spin around ten times with your forehead to the top of the baseball bat and then attempt to pass the football to your team members on the other end. So to the people dragging the members of your team, make sure to get back to the other side quickly. Ready? Begin!” the cheer coach chirped.

“Okay, LP: you and I will drag Louis and Mads to the other side. Do ya’ll know how to throw a football?” Harry asked.

Mads nodded. “Yeah, Niall taught me.”

“Great, and Louis?”

Louis paused.

“Louis, we don’t have time for you to freeze up. Do you know how to throw a football?”

Louis shook his head. “Not very well.”

“Shit, okay. Liam, you and I will take Mads, and then Louis, you and I will take Liam. Good? Okay, let’s go.”

Mads quickly got onto the black tarp, Liam and Harry grabbing the ends and dragging her to the opposite end of the arena. When they made it over, Mads hopped up and began to spin around while Liam and Harry made their way back. Mads stood up straight, trying to steady her balance before grabbing the football and tossing it. Harry caught the ball and threw it back, pushing Liam down on the tarp and telling Louis to grab the other side. Louis looked down nervously but grabbed his side and attempted to drag Liam as best as he could. They surprisingly made it without any trouble and while Liam stood and spun around, Harry and Louis ran back to the original side. Liam looked up and pointed at Harry, throwing the ball. Harry caught it, throwing his fist in the air. “Hell yeah!”

“Looks like the seniors won!” Mrs. Alexus—the cheer coach—cheered when she saw Harry catch the ball.

Harry smiled, grabbing Louis into a hug and kissing him discreetly on the cheek before remembering where he was. He quickly let go and ran over to Liam. “Seniors fucking rock, man!”

Liam and Harry made their way back to the team while Mads went back to the senior cheerleaders who were standing in front of the rest of the seniors.

Louis was momentarily frozen before making his way back to the bleachers.

 

“Hey!” Zayn chirped, leaning against the locker next to Louis’.

“Hello,” Louis replied, putting a book into his locker.

“What are you doing right now?”

Louis shrugged. “I have to get home. Ashton will be here in like two hours.”

“Well, how about you take me to a quick dinner before I have to be back for the game.”

Louis giggled. “Okay, but it has to be very quick.”

“You got it.” Zayn smiled, grabbing Louis’ backpack and walking towards the parking lot.

 

“Are you good with Sonic?” Zayn asked, pulling out of the school’s parking lot.

“You’re the one eating.” Louis shrugged.

“You okay, Lou?”

“It’s just… What if I was the tutor Harry was talking about?”

Zayn nodded his head. “I don’t know. What if you were?”

“I - I think... I think it was me.”

“Why do you say that?”

Louis sighed. “Well, when I tutored him last night he kind of, um... He kissed me again. And then today at the pep rally, he hugged me and kissed my cheek. And I mean what happened today was no big deal but last night—when he kissed me, I really liked it.”

“What about Ashton?” Zayn asked, pulling into a parking space.

The two got out of Zayn’s jeep and made their way over to the patio. “I mean…I like Ashton. He’s really cute and he’s really sweet, but I don’t know. I just...It’s Harry.”

Zayn nodded his head slowly. “Do you still hate Harry?”

“I’m not his biggest fan, but I don’t know, maybe. Maybe, he and I...” Louis trailed off.

“Look, Louis, I’m here for you no matter what. If you want to go for Harry, then go for it—but just be careful.”

Louis sighed, laying his head on the table.

 

Louis was pacing around the living room, making sure any trace of anything that could make him turn a shade of red was out of sight.

“Hey, Lou, how was school?” Jay asked, walking into the house.

“Mom! You’re supposed to be working tonight.”

Jay laughed. “Don’t worry; I won’t be here when he gets here.”

Louis smiled. “And that’s greatly appreciated.”

Jay shook her head, smiling before making her way to her bedroom.

 

 

Louis finally flopped down onto the couch after running around for an hour, only for the doorbell to ring. His head popped up, looking towards the door. He got up, letting out a shaky breath.

“Hey!” he chirped opening the door to let Ashton in.

“Hey, babe.” Ashton smiled, hugging Louis close.

“Did you find the place okay?” _Really, Louis? Did you find the place okay? When did you turn forty?_ Louis thought to himself as he and Ashton went through to the living room.

“Yeah; you weren’t kidding when you said this was a small town.” Ashton chuckled, looking at the pictures on the table behind the couch.

Louis huffed a laugh. “So, the game starts at seven-thirty, but everyone shows up around six-thirty.”

Ashton nodded. “So that gives us a little under an hour to find something to do.”

“Are you hungry? There’s this pub that we all hang out at, Auntie Skinner’s. They have these amazing cheeseburgers…”

Ashton walked up to Louis, putting his hands on Louis’ hips and pulling him close, pecking his lips softly. “I’m very hungry—but not for a cheeseburger.” He said suggestively, kissing Louis again.

Louis laughed nervously, kissing Ashton back. “There’s always pizza.”

Ashton chuckled, shaking his head. “Damn, you’re cute.”

Louis blushed. “Thank you.” He leaned up on his tiptoes and quickly kissed Ashton, taking his hand and leading them to his room.

 

HARRY

Harry put his headphones in, blocking out the chatter filling the locker room. He sat down on the bench by the lockers and ran his fingers through his hair letting out a heavy sigh. This is it, he thought, thinking back on every game, every practice, and all the time he’s spent on this game. The game that’s made him who is; the game that he’s loved since he could hold a football.

“You ready?” Niall asked, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looked up at Niall, taking a headphone out. “I can’t believe this will be our last kickoff game,” he said with a bittersweet smile.

“There’s always college.” Niall smiled.

“Yeah, but this,” Harry paused, standing up and looking around the room, “this right here, is irreplaceable.”

Niall stood up on the bench. “Who’s ready to kick some ass on that field tonight?”

The locker room filled with cheers from the other players and Harry joined Niall up on the bench. “Listen, tonight’s the night. I want all of you to go out there with a purpose. For most of us, this will mark our legacy, for others, it starts yours.” He paused, putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “I want a hundred-and-ten-percent from every single one of you!” he stressed, before finishing off with a stern, “What are we about?”

“Teamwork!” the team chanted back.

“And what are we going to do?”

“Win!”

“Now, let’s get out there and do what we do best!”

 

The team gathered in the tunnel, huddling together.

Harry cleared his throat, speaking calmly. “Dear Lord, the battles we go through life”—he paused, the team repeating everything he said—“we ask for a chance that’s fair, a chance to equal our stride, a chance to do or dare. If we should win, let it be by the code, with faith and honor held high.” He stopped again, licking his lips and speaking a little softer. “And if we should lose, we’ll stand by the road and cheer as the winners go by. Day by day, we get better and better, ‘til we can’t be beat.”

The team finished their prayer and brought their hands into the middle of the huddle, chanting Bulldogs before huffing, jumping around and bursting through the blow-up bulldog that was set up outside the tunnel. They ran through the cheerleaders lined up on either side of the bulldog rubbing their pom-poms together.

 

The game kicked off with the principal and two members of the ROTC making their way to the center of the field holding the American flag. Everyone stood to attention and placed their hand over their hearts to recite the Pledge of Allegiance. The three people made their way off the field, leaving only Harry, a ref, and Dylan – Brackenridge’s quarterback – to flip a coin.

“Call it in the air,” the ref said, flipping the coin.

“Heads!” Harry called out.

“Heads it is.”

“We’ll take defense.”

The ref blew his whistle and pointed to the announcer. Harry shook Dylan’s hand and the two made their way back to their teams.

The two teams lined up on their sides of the field, Harry standing on the sidelines, nervous as hell for the first play.

“Hut!” Dylan shouted, grabbing the ball and backing up, throwing the ball to one of his teammates. Number 43 caught the ball and started running towards the end zone. Zayn ran up, diving in and pummeling the opposing team member to the ground.

“Number 43, Tyler Schmidt, tackled by number 18, Zayn Malik, on the forty yard line,” the announcer spoke.

“Go Zayn!” Louis yelled from the bleachers. Harry turned around, following the voice and seeing Louis in what was clearly one of Zayn jerseys, curled into Ashton’s side. He glared and looked away, refocusing on the game.

 

LOUIS

“Your town really loves football,” Ashton noted, looking around at the mass of people in the stands.

Louis chuckled, examining the crowd. “It’s pretty much what keeps this town going.”

“Do you like it?”

“What, football?” Louis asked, looking up Ashton.

“Yeah.”

Louis shrugged. “I like coming to support Zayn. And I watch games and stuff with him, but it’s not really my thing.”

Ashton nodded, pulling Louis closer to him and kissing the top of his head.

“Do you like football?”

“I’m from California—football’s not really this big of a deal over there.” Ashton laughed.

Louis giggled. “Yeah, I suppose it isn’t.”

 

HARRY

The game continued on, the Bulldogs making a couple of turnovers and having two flags pulled on them. They were on their last play of the first half, both teams beyond sweaty, with Jefferson in the lead on a score of 42 – 35.

“There’s thirty seconds left on the clock. We need to make this touchdown and lead with two. LP, Niall: I need you two focused—y’all are essential for this play. Ian and Zayn you’ll be their eyes. We’ve got this; are we ready?” He paused looking at each awaiting member.

“Hands in!” he boomed.

“1-2-3, Bulldogs!” the boys chanted, running out onto the field.

The ball was in play, Harry waiting for the pass. He held his arms up, Niall spiraling the ball in his direction. He leaped up for it and ran towards the end zone. As he weaved between the other players, he noticed that two members were coming in close. He looked up and saw Liam open, quickly throwing the ball towards him. Liam dived, catching the ball and running to the end zone, making it just as the clock buzzed for the end of the half.

 

The halftime show played on with a kick-off performance from the band, followed by the dance team premiering their routine.

 

 

The team crowded into the locker room, some taking a seat and others hydrating.

Harry took his helmet off, sitting down in front of his locker. He sighed, grabbing his water bottle and squirting water into his mouth.

Coach Styles entered the locker room, clearing his throat. “Up by two.” He paused, pacing around. “Two!” he exclaimed.

“They shouldn’t even be on the damn board!”

A few members winced at the harsh tone.

“What were all the practices for, if not to win big? All the training. When you get back on that field, I expect you all to give it everything you’ve got and then some. Ignore the crowd. Anything that’s going on in your personal lives, disregard it. For the next twenty-four minutes, if it’s not about football, it’s not important.”

The team looked at the coach with shocked expressions.

“Am I understood?” he yelled.

“Yes, Coach,” the team responded.

Harry exhaled sharply, moving to put his helmet back on. “Let’s go!” he shouted, walking back towards the field. It was down to the last sixty seconds of the game.

The entire stadium was silent, anticipating the final play.

“Okay, guys: we’ve got one play left and no more timeouts. They only need one touchdown to make this a tie and we go into overtime. I say fuck that. Let’s make this touchdown and win this thing. Hands in.”

The players put their hands in, chanting.

Harry called out the hut, catching the ball and faking a pass to Niall. He curled the ball into his side and ran towards the opposite end of the field. There were two guys coming in close, and Zayn was not far behind. Zayn leaped forward and tackled one as he tried to tackle Harry.

“Yay! Go Zayn!” Louis cheered.

Harry looked up, seeing Louis standing up with his arms clutched to his chest. He smiled seeing Louis cheer and started running again, looking over at Louis one last time before going in for the touchdown, freezing in his tracks when he saw him clinging onto Ashton.

“Number 57, Harry Styles, tackled by number 19, Lucas Ryan.”

Harry stood up, shaking himself off and lining back up into formation. He called his orders, catching the ball and running to the end zone.

He ran forward, passing the ten-yard line and making it to the end zone. He threw down the ball and lifted his hands up, everyone coming in and crowding around Harry, cheering.

Harry smiled, looking up into the bleachers and seeing Louis and Ashton kissing. His face fell, body very heavy.

“Dude! We just won!” Niall cheered, jumping on Harry.

Harry smiled slightly, nodding his head.

“Yeah.”

“Well, come on! Let’s go shower and get fucking wasted!”

Harry looked over at Louis one more time before smiling half-heartedly.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The next chapter will have some dark content, but I will give warning, so don't worry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY IT'S VERY /VERY/ IMPORTANT***
> 
> okay. okay, so here's the thing. There's a part in this chapter that you may want to skip SO I'M WARNING YOU NOW.
> 
> I will put a warning before the part starts and a note letting you know when it's over. A summary of the part: Ashton gets what he wants from a /very/ drunk Louis. 
> 
> I don't go into excruciating detail in the story so it might not be that bad but just incase I wanted to give you guys a heads up. 
> 
> If this kind of event would trigger anything for you then SKIP IT. I won't be offended. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you like the chapter 
> 
> p.s. the bolded/underlined parts are the beginning and end of the aforementioned scene that you can skip if you want.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

HARRY

Harry was propped up against his truck, scrolling through his phone as everyone piled out of the stadium.

“Harold! Let’s go!” Niall yelled, throwing his duffle bag into the bed of the truck and opening the passenger door before jumping on the running board and resting his arms on the roof of the truck.

Harry looked up from his phone, laughing, as he pocketed his phone. “We have to wait for Liam.”

“His bitch ass is talking to Zayn still.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’d think they were in a relationship.”

Niall chuckled. “Honestly. Zayn was going on about how he and Louis were gonna go to Skinner’s and then were thinking of stopping by the party.”

Harry fell silent as he opened the driver door and got in the truck.

“What?” Niall asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

“I didn’t know they were coming,” Harry commented.

“Like Zayn would miss a party.”

“Well, I expected Zayn, but since when does Louis come to parties? I think I’ve seen him at a total of eight—maybe ten—all throughout high school.”

“He’s _your_ boyfriend, Harry,” Niall taunted, plugging the aux cord into his phone, Nicki Minaj blaring through the speakers.

Harry flipped him off and turned the volume up.

 

"Niall: music!” Harry yelled.

“I got you!” Niall yelled back, running down the stairs. He skipped the last two steps and handed Harry his iPod. “I’ve got a couple of playlists to choose from but you can always mash them up.”

Harry nodded. “Cool. Thanks, bro.”

Niall smiled, going to make his way back upstairs.

“Oh, and by the way, people are showing up, so make it a quickie,” Harry called after him.

Niall chuckled. “Some of us have impeccable stamina, Harold. Something you wouldn’t know about.”

Harry rolled his eyes, yelling out fuck off before people started barging into the house and placing alcohol on the dining room table and in the kitchen.

Soon the house was packed with high school kids, some playing beer pong, while others were grinding on each other to the beat of whatever song was blasting through the speakers, everyone with a drink in their hands.

Harry was propped up against a wall, Alyssa by his side and Liam, Niall, and Mads in front of them.

“I need a joint—when is Zayn getting here?” Niall whined, guzzling down the rest of his Bud Light.

Liam shrugged, getting his phone out. “He hasn’t texted me yet, but he said that he’d come by before the party died down.”

“Harry, do you have any party favors left?”

Mads looked up at Niall with a small smile. “Party favors? Like, pills?”

Niall nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Harry, how are you going to hold out on me like that?”

Harry pulled some pills out from his pocket and placed one in his mouth. “Sorry Mads, I promise I'll make it up to you,” he said with a wink, swallowing the pill and handing one to Niall.

"Woah, Styles. I thought we talked about the sexually advances towards my girlfriend.

Harry chuckled, handing a pill to Mads and then Liam, "I meant I'd I just give her an extra pill or something."

Niall rolled his eyes, kissing Mads as if to prove a point.

Harry shook his head, offering a pill to Alyssa.

"I'm okay right now, thanks though."

 

_(track: Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money)_

Harry was grinding on Alyssa, twelfth beer of the night in hand. Alyssa turned around, her hands going to the back of Harry’s head and pulling him down into a kiss. Harry turned his head, avoiding the kiss.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry cleared his throat, pointing towards the alcohol. “I’m going to get a shot. I’ll be back.”

He walked to the kitchen, squeezing between two people and grabbing a shot glass with a bottle of vodka, filling the glass to the brim and bringing it to his lips, the chilled liquid sliding down his throat. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, filling the glass again and taking three more shots before walking back to living room, eyes moving towards the new group of people that had made their way inside. He spotted a familiar head of brown hair and automatically grew nervous. _Another drink would be great right now_ , he thought to himself, walking over towards Louis. Stopping in his tracks when he saw Ashton come up behind Louis, his arms circling Louis’ hips as he kissed the small boy’s cheek. Harry glared at the scene in front of him, watching as Ashton led Louis further into the crowd.

“Harry! We’re going to play ring of fire—come on,” Niall said, coming up behind Harry and leading him upstairs to a group of people seated at a table, a deck of cards placed in the center.

“Okay, does everyone know the rules?” Liam asked, shuffling the cards and dealing them out around the empty cup in the center of the table.

Louis shyly raised his hand. “I, um, I don’t.”

Liam smiled sympathetically. “Okay. Well, the rules are simple: ace is waterfall, meaning whoever draws the card starts to drink and everyone joins in and doesn’t stop until the cardholder does. Two is choose; you choose someone to drink. Three is for me, so you’d drink if you pulled the three. Four is for whores – ladies, that’s you. Five is thumb master, so if you draw a five you place your thumb on the table periodically throughout the game – until someone else draws a five – and the last person to notice your thumb has to drink. Six is for dick… Harry that’s you.” Liam paused, sending a wink towards Harry and receiving the middle finger in return. “Kidding—all guys have to drink. Seven is heaven: point to the sky and the last person drinks. Eight is mate; pick someone to drink with you. Nine is rhyme—make a rhyme and whoever messes it up or repeats a previous word drinks. Ten is categories, similar rules to nine, just come up with a category. For example: if you say boy band, the next person would have to name different boy bands. Jack make a rule. Queen is question, so you’d ask the person next to you a question and they’d ask the person next to them a question. There’s no answering the question or repeating a question. King is pour, so if you get it, you pour your drink into the cup we so graciously provided and the last king has to drink the lovely mix. Everyone clear?” he asked, looking around at the group of people.

Everyone nodded.

“Cool. Niall; you draw first.”

Niall reached in, pulling out a card. “Nine. Um…ramble.” He spat out, looking over at Mads with a shrug.

“Gamble,” she replied, turning to the person on her left.

“Bramble.” The guy smiled, looking at Harry.

Harry froze. “Fuck,” he groaned, taking a sip of his drink.

The game continued on until everyone was on the verge of being completely wasted. There were about ten cards left and it was Louis’ turn again; he reached in, grabbing a card across the table, stretching over Harry to reach it. “Ten. Um, Medieval diseases.”

The whole table groaned, making Louis smile. He looked over at Ashton waiting for his answer.

Ashton smirked. “Gonorrhea.”

Louis smiled as Ashton put his arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

The category made it to Harry, whose eyes were still on Louis and Ashton. Liam cleared his throat, making Harry come to. “What was it again?”

Liam chuckled. “Sorry, you have to drink.”

Harry shrugged, finishing off his drink and grabbing another one.

 

When the game was over, Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed another shot glass, only to look up and see Ashton leaning in towards Louis and whispering in his ear before making his way over.

“So, you and Louis?” Harry asked once Ashton had waltzed into the kitchen and set two glasses on the counter.

“What about it?”

Harry shrugged. “Just didn’t know you were into guys.”

Ashton laughed. “With an ass like Louis’, I don’t care what gender he is.”

Harry threw back his shot and poured himself another one, quickly shooting it back too. “So he’s just another prize for you?”

Ashton finished pouring tequila into the cups and winked at Harry before walking back over to Louis.

 

“So, Harry,” Liam started, pouring a shot for himself.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, throwing back another shot, his eyes drifting towards the mass of people grinding on each other and landing on Louis and Ashton.

“Are you and Alyssa like, together, or what’s the situation with that?”

Harry nodded his head, filling his shot glass again.

“Harry?” Liam questioned, tapping his arm.

Harry turned his attention back to Liam. “What? No, we aren’t together.”

Liam nodded, taking another shot. “So does that mean you wouldn’t be upset with me asking her on a date?”

Harry looked at Liam with a straight face. “I honestly do not fucking care. Do whatever you want, LP. She’s not my type.”

“If she’s not your type, who is?”

Harry shrugged, taking another shot.

“Louis?”

Harry choked on the vodka pouring down his throat, looking at Liam with wide eyes.

“You okay?” Liam asked with a worried expression, hand on Harry’s back.

“Why would you think that?” Harry coughed.

“Because you said you had a crush on your tutor…and well, Louis’ your tutor, isn’t he?”

Harry paused, trying to calm his coughs. “How-who…when did you…”

“When did I find out?”

Harry nodded slowly.

“I’ve always thought that you could maybe like Louis, but I didn’t want to assume, so I kept my mouth shut. When Louis was talking to Zayn about tutoring you, though, it all kind of came together. I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Liam assured him.

Harry took two more shots. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Liam,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Well, right now you’re drunk, but as far as any other time…I can’t help you there,” Liam joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Harry laughed, looking at Liam. “I’m trying to be serious.”

Liam stifled his laughs. “Okay, I’m sorry. You don’t know what’s wrong with you…”

“I mean, I’m such an ass to him. But he’s so…look at him.” Harry sighed, eyes moving towards Louis, who was pressed against Ashton.

“Look, you can sit here and bitch about it, or you can do something. He and Ashton aren’t an epic romance, Harry. Now, go.”

Harry nodded, taking another shot and making his way towards Louis.

 

LOUIS

“Hey, I’m going to get another drink,” Ashton said over the music.

“Okay.” Louis smiled, kissing him and making his way to the bathroom.

 

“Louis,” Harry said, catching Louis’ hand before he could walk into the bathroom.

“Harry, what are doing?”

“I need to talk to you,” Harry begged, getting really close to Louis.

Louis attempted to back up, hitting the wall in the process, “Your breath reeks—how much have you had to drink?”

Harry shrugged. “I—I don’t know, but listen: you need to stay away from Ashton. He’s not good for you.”

Louis shook his head. “Harry, stop. Ashton is sweet, and I like him a lot.”

“Louis, you don’t know him like I do. He’s not a nice guy, he…god, Louis—he’s cheating on you! And he’s straight…or at least I thought he was.”

Louis bit his lip. “Harry, I don’t want to hear this. I know you’re lying; Ashton wouldn’t do that to me. You’re drunk and…and you’re acting like a jealous boyfriend. Now stop!” Louis released himself from Harry’s grip, trying to make the rest of the way to the bathroom.

“No, Louis. I wouldn’t lie about this…Look, I can prove it,” Harry slurred, moving to grab his phone.

“Stop it, Harry. I’m with Ashton; now get over it—and leave me alone,” Louis snapped, shoving Harry out of the way.

 

“Zayn,” Louis whimpered, sitting on his lap.

Zayn chuckled—clearly very high—and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist. “What’s up, Lou?”

“Get me drunk,” Louis demanded.

Zayn arched an eyebrow and then looked at Liam.

“You heard the man. Let’s do shots!”

The three of them made their way over to the liquor, Zayn lining up three shot glasses and filling them to the brim with Balkan Vodka.

“Louis, this is really strong…do you want a chaser?”

Louis shook his head. “No. Now give it.”

Zayn chuckled. “Okay, ready? One. Two. Three.” He counted down, all three of them bringing the glasses to their lips and throwing them back. Zayn was smooth with it as if it was water. Liam coughed slightly and Louis choked loudly.

“You okay, bro?” Zayn laughed, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m fine. Let’s do another.”

"Alright," Zayn said giving in and filling the glasses up again. The three of them clinked their glasses together and throwing back their second shot.

“Another,” Louis demanded.

Zayn shook his head, telling Louis no. “Louis, you don’t have a very high alcohol tolerance; I don’t want you blacking out or getting sick.”

“I can handle it, Zayn. Now give me another one.”

Zayn skeptically filled Louis’ glass again and Louis threw it back, letting the liquid burn his throat. He set the glass on the counter, clumsily leaning in towards Zayn. “Thank you.”

Zayn chuckled, looking up at Liam then down at Louis. “You okay?”

“You’re really pretty. Did you know that?” Louis smiled, caressing Zayn’s face.

Zayn and Liam laughed.

“I’m being serious,” Louis insisted. “I’ve never noticed how gorgeous you are. Like…” He paused, his hand gripping Zayn’s chin and moving his face around to exam it. “It’s not fair.”

Zayn removed Louis’ hand and stood him up properly. “Okay, you’re drunk.”

“Am not!” Louis laughed, looking over at Liam and gasping. “Hey! You’re friends with Harry. Do you know what his problem is?” he asked, right hand propping him up on the counter as he wagged his finger in Liam’s face before placing it on his hip.

Liam chuckled. “Um, I’m not sure.”

“Well, would you be an angel and tell him to fuck off?”

Liam huffed a laugh, turning towards Zayn. “I think you should take him upstairs so he can sober up a bit.”

Zayn laughed. “Okay; help me, though.”

Liam grabbed one of Louis’ arms and slung it around his neck, as Zayn did the same with Louis’ other arm.

“Where are we going?”

“Upstairs,” Zayn said, emphasizing stairs.

“But the party’s down here!” Louis giggled.

“Yes, well, you’ve partied too hard, Louis. Time to take a break.”

Louis sighed, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “I love you, Zayn.”

“Love you too, Lou.” Zayn laughed, shaking his head.

 

Zayn and Liam placed Louis on the bed, Louis’ left arm slinging across his body, a smile plastered on his face.

“You good?” Zayn asked, squatting down.

Louis nodded.

“Let me know if you need me, okay? I’ll be right downstairs.” Zayn said very seriously.

Louis scrunched eyebrows together, mocking Zayn’s tone, “Yes sir.”

Zayn shook his head, a fond expression on his face before he and Liam made their way downstairs.

 

“Hey, where’d Louis go?” Ashton asked when he saw Zayn.

“Oh, he’s upstairs; I was about to go and check on him.”

“I’ll do it,” Ashton offered.

Zayn thanked him, handing over the glass of water he was going to take up to Louis.

 

** Ashton knocked on two doors before finding the one Louis was in. He opened the door, whispering Louis’ name. **

Louis turned slowly, and on seeing Ashton, a smile grew on his face. “Ashy!”

Ashton laughed. “Hey, brought you some water.”

“You’re so sweet!” Louis chirped, stretching his arm out.

Ashton placed the glass in Louis’ hand, and Louis almost dropped it.

“Oops.” Louis giggled.

“How are you doing?” Ashton asked, sitting beside him.

Louis sat up, leaning in and kissing Ashton; Ashton brought his hand to Louis’ jaw, laying him back down slowly and moving to hover over him. They kissed for a moment, a mess of tongues and teeth. Ashton was the one to pull away, placing small kisses to Louis’ lips.

“I don’t know what Harry was going on about—you are so sweet.” Louis smiled, right hand going up to caress Ashton’s cheek.

“What do you mean?” he asked, kissing Louis’ neck.

Louis sighed, fingers tangling into Ashton’s hair. “It’s nothing. Harry was just being stupid. He’s always so stupid.”

Ashton hummed, not paying close attention as his right hand slid under Louis’ shirt.

“I mean, he’s not always stupid, but most of the time, yes he is. I don’t know—he just…he’s really cute, you know? Especially when he’s trying to solve a math problem. His face gets all scrunched up and his tongue pokes out.”

Ashton moved back to Louis’ mouth, pressing small kisses to his lips before biting his lip, eliciting a moan from Louis. He moved his hand down to the button of Louis’ jeans, undoing it and cupping Louis’ semi. Louis bucked up into Ashton’s hand, breathing getting heavy.

“W-what are you doing?” Louis asked nervously.

Ashton shushed him, sitting up to remove his shirt and then Louis’. He kissed down Louis’ torso, before removing Louis’ jeans.

“Ashton, I don’t want to do this.”

“Shh, it’s okay Louis. I won’t hurt you,” Ashton whispered, kissing Louis’ lips softly.

Louis shook his head, trying to push Ashton off of him. “No, I really don’t want to this.” He slurred, wiggling out from underneath Ashton.

Ashton put a hand on either side of Louis, blocking him in. “Babe, it’s going to be okay. Nothing bad will happen to you.”

Louis whined, sinking into the bed.

Ashton kissed Louis as he grabbed some lube from his back pocket. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m going to open you up now.”

Louis shook his head again, “No.”

Ashton kissed Louis again, tearing open the lube and slowly inserting a finger into Louis.

Louis grunted, a pained expression on his face. “Stop.”

“You’re doing so good,” Ashton whispered, slipping in another finger before rolling on a condom and sinking in.

Louis gasped, hands gripping onto Ashton’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Ashton moaned.

Louis’ head rolled to the side, eyes scrunched shut as Ashton leaned down, kissing a bruise into Louis’ neck.

“Ashton please,” Louis mumbled, too weak to push Ashton off.

“Feel so good, babe.”

“I don’t want to do this.”

Ashton fucked into Louis faster, ignoring what he’d said.

Louis gave in, his body going limp.

Ashton thrusted faster, kissing Louis’ neck as he built a rhythm. “Fuck.” He muttered, slowing slightly as he leaned back to admire Louis. “God, you’re pretty.”

Louis turned his head, not making eye contact with Ashton.

Ashton leaned down nosing Louis’ cheek to get to the boy's lips. He kissed Louis slowly as he wrapped a hand around the boys’ dick.

Louis gasped, a moan escaping his mouth. “Harry.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, thrusting faster.

Louis let out a high-pitched moan; back arching off the bed as he got close to his orgasm.

Ashton leaned in closer to Louis, sucking on his bottom lip. “Does that feel good?”

“Mhm.” Louis nodded incoherently. “I really like you, Harry,” Louis whispered softly.

“What was that?” Ashton asked, kissing Louis again.

** “I said I really like you,” Louis replied, breaking into a loud moan as he came. **

 

Louis woke up with a pounding headache, looking around the room and noticing the familiar surroundings. “Zayn?” he called out, trying to sit up as a shooting pain ran up his spine.

Zayn waltzed out of the bathroom that was to the left of the bed. “Morning, Lou. There’s some aspirin if you need it,” he said, motioning to the bedside table.

“Thanks. Where’s Ashton?”

“He had to go back to campus. He said he tried to wake you up but you just shooed him away.”

Louis nodded. “What happened last night?”

Zayn chuckled, putting a pair of shorts on and waltzing over to his bed. “Well, Liam and I were smoking and you came over and demanded I got you drunk…”

“Yeah, I remember that. Then you and Liam took me upstairs, but it’s all kind of fuzzy from there.”

Zayn shrugged. “Well, I mean from the state you and Ashton were in when I came upstairs so we could leave, I’d say you and him…”

“We didn’t!” Louis panicked.

Zayn looked at Louis. “No, ya’ll didn’t have sex; Ashton said he came up there to give you some water and you started taking your clothes off, telling him that you wanted to have sex. He said that he didn’t want to while you were drunk, but you insisted, so you took his pants off and blew him and that was it.”

Louis groaned, leaning into Zayn. “I’m so embarrassing.”

Zayn laughed sympathetically. “Everyone does stupid things when they’re drunk. No one is judging you.”

“Well, maybe I should call Ashton, just make sure he’s not angry with me.”

“I don’t think he is. He said he’d call you later, so I’d just wait for him.”

Louis nodded his head. “Okay.”

 

HARRY

Harry rolled over, bumping into a brunette. He groaned, looking down at her. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “Kendall, wake up!” he said, pushing her slightly.

Kendall moaned sitting up slightly and squinting one eye open at Harry. “The fuck’s your problem?”

He sighed, plopping back down with his arm covering his eyes. “Did we, um…”

“Have sex?” she asked, finishing Harry’s thought.

Harry nodded slowly, lifting his arm from his face.

“No. You found me, stole my joint and were going off about how someone wouldn't listen to you. Then we started making out, went upstairs and you wouldn't shut up about how much you hated Ashton—which honestly Harry, isn't that bad of a guy—before you finally stopped talking enough for us to keep making out. You took my top off and then you passed out.”

Harry chuckled.

“What?”

Harry shook his head. “My life.”

Kendall giggled, looking over at Harry, the two of them bursting into fits of laughter.

 

“Liam, wake up!” Harry said, throwing a pillow at Liam's head.

Liam groaned, turning over and telling him to shush, and then rolling back over to cuddle into Alyssa again.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Look, get up and help clean up or leave. Either way, you’re waking up.”

Liam and Alyssa groaned, sitting up on the couch and going to the kitchen to grab a drink.

 

“Don’t you pay people to clean?” Niall complained, stuffing cups into a trash bag.

“Yeah, but my parents don’t know we had this party.”

Niall laughed, shaking his head.

“Ew!” Mads squealed, throwing a condom across the room.

Liam doubled over in laughter. “That’s how you know it was a good party.”

“By finding people’s disgusting leftovers?” Mads said, disgust clouding her tone as she washed her hands before curling into Niall’s side.

Niall chuckled. “Babe, it was just a condom.” He leaned into her, kissing her temple and whispering, “...And you’re no stranger to those.”

Mads elbowed Niall. “Prick,” she huffed, continuing to clean.

 

They all flopped down on the furniture, worn out from cleaning the lake house.

“I’m hungry.” Niall sighed, looking over at Harry.

“Skinners?” Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

“I’ll drive,” Liam offered and everyone got up to make their way towards his Cadillac Escalade.

 

“I need something extremely greasy” Niall commented, looking at the menu.

“Why are you looking at the menu like you aren’t going to order your usual?” Mads asked, taking a sip of her water.

“A double bacon cheeseburger with two onion rings drenched in barbecue sauce,” Niall said with a dreamy look on his face.

“Hi, welcome to Auntie Skinners. What can I get for you today?” their waitress chirped.

“Um, yeah, let me holler at a twelve-ounce ribeye,” Harry said, handing over his menu.

“I’ll take a Niall.” Niall grinned, looking over at Mads.

“A house salad,” Mads requested.

“I’ll take a double cheeseburger,” Alyssa said, looking at the menu. “Oh, and a side salad.” She smiled at the waitress, handing over her menu as everyone looked at her. “What?”

“I thought you were a vegan.”

She shook her head. “Just because I don’t eat meat for every meal doesn’t mean I’m a vegan.”

“And for you?” the waitress asked, looking at Liam.

“Oh, um, nachos.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

“Um, hey, Harry…have you seen this video of you from last night?” Niall asked, laughing at his phone.

“What video?”

“Check Instagram. It’s really funny.”

Harry took his phone out, looking through his feed and landing on a video posted by Kendall of him walking around on the dock—red cup in hand—going off on a rant about how fucked up his life is.

“It’s a good thing your dad doesn’t have an Instagram.” Mads giggled.

“Why would she post this?”

“Because it’s hilarious.” Liam laughed.

“Fuck off,” Harry grumbled, commenting on the video: ‘at least I look good.’

“Is anyone going to the reopening of Trex tonight?” Mads asked as the waitress brought their food over.

Harry shrugged. “Are we on the list?”

“I think Zayn said he put our names on the list,” Niall said, putting a fry into his mouth.

“Well, I have to go to dinner with my parents and sister…so I might not go.”

“Your sister’s in town?” Niall asked, shifting nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Niall averted his eyes, digging into his burger and effectively dropping the topic.

 

“Hey, Harry, wait up!” Alyssa called as they made their way out to Liam’s Escalade.

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning around and waiting on Alyssa. “‘Sup?” he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

“So, um, you’re okay with me and Liam going on a date, right?”

Harry looked at her, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I, um, I thought…Never mind.”

Harry sighed. “Look, you’re really awesome. You’re incredibly funny, and let’s face it, you aren’t hard to look at, but…I kind of like someone else.”

“So: it’s not me it’s you?”

Harry laughed. “In so many words…But, hey: Liam’s a great guy. You won’t regret giving him a chance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all comments are more than welcome as well as kudos.  
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short and I'm sorry but I like this chapter xx
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. sorry it took so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

LOUIS

“Hey, Lou—my mom wants to know if we want to help set up for the club’s reopening tonight.”

“They’re finally done remodeling?”

Zayn nodded, putting his leather jacket on. “Yeah, and it looks sick.”

“Cool, just let me tell my mom.”

 

“Yo, Patricia, where you at?” Zayn yelled as he and Louis walked into Trex.

Trish popped up from behind the bar smiling at her son and Louis. “Hey boys!” she chirped, putting a bottle of rum on the shelf. “Well, don’t just stand there…come help.”

Zayn took his jacket off and led Louis further into the club. “What do you need us to do?”

“There are some cases of mineral water in the back that you can bring up front and then if you want to set up some music for tonight, that’d be great.”

Zayn and Louis made their way towards the back, grabbing some cases. “So, do you know anyone that’s coming tonight?” Louis asked, bending over and grabbing a crate.

“Liam texted me and said that he, Alyssa, Mads and Niall are coming for sure, Harry has to see what’s going on with his family plans and Gemma might come. Barbara, Kendall, Eleanor, Michael, and I know like eighty-five percent of the senior class will be here too. A lot of my mom’s friends and some press will be here…so we have to make sure we look good.”

“Are you going to DJ?”

“Some, but my mom hired a famous DJ for tonight, Pauly D, so we’ll trade off.”

“That’s cool. I’m kind of nervous about tonight, do you think I could invite Ashton?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go call him.”

 

Louis made his way outside, dialing Ashton’s number and pacing around as he waited.

_‘You’ve reached Ashton; I’m probably too hungover or in the middle of something more important to answer. Leave a message and if I get around to it, I’ll call you back.’_

“Hey, Ashton; it’s Louis…I was just calling to see if maybe you wanted to come to a club opening tonight…if not I understand. Um, I guess I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Louis faltered at the end, stuffing his phone back in his pocket and going inside.

 

“What’d he say?” Zayn asked, unpacking a case of vodka.

“He didn’t answer.” Louis shrugged as he sat down on a barstool.

“I’m sure he’s just busy…being the president of a fraternity can be time-consuming.”

“I guess. He just hasn't not answered before.”

Zayn sighed, leaning on the counter and looking at Louis, “You want a drink?”

Louis laughed. “That’s illegal.”

“I know how to make a non-alcoholic drink, Louis.”

Louis gasped. “What?”

“So what do you want?” Zayn laughed, flinging a rag over his shoulder.

“You’re such a cliché. Let me get a tornado twist.”

Zayn chuckled. “Where the fuck did you learn that?”

“Google.”

 

HARRY

“Hey, loser—is the lake house still recognizable?” Gemma asked as Harry waltzed into the house.

“Dude, shut up!” Harry hissed, making sure their parents didn’t overhear.

“Oh, relax; if it’s not about football, church, or school they aren’t paying attention.”

Harry laughed, setting his duffle bag down and going to grab a glass of water.

Gemma propped herself up on the kitchen island. “What’s on your mind?”

Harry shrugged. “Can I tell you something? Something that you have to promise to never tell anyone?”

“I promise.”

Harry leaned forward against the island. “Well, okay…so I have this friend. And they’re dating this person who is a total asshole and only wants to be with them for sex.”

“Okay…but Harry: you’ve done that.”

“I’ve never cheated before, though. And my friend…they’re being cheated on by this douche. And…and I tried to tell ‘em, but they just blew me off like it wasn’t a big deal. They didn’t want to believe me. And I don’t blame them; I haven’t exactly been the nicest guy, but I wouldn’t lie about cheating—you know that.”

Gemma nodded her head slowly, taking in what Harry said.

“And the sad thing is, I have proof that my friend is being cheated on—but if I were to drop this video, it could really hurt them.”

Gemma sighed. “You need to tell this _friend_ the truth, even if it’s not what they want to hear. And if showing them the video is the only way to prove it, then it has to be done.”

Harry stood up straight, letting out a heavy sigh. “I guess you’re right.” He finished his water and put the glass in the dishwasher. “Oh, and by the way: Niall and Mads are over their rough patch—they’re really happy.”

Gemma smiled sweetly. “I wouldn’t dream of coming between the world’s most perfect couple, Harry.”

“Whatever. I’m going to take a nap before dinner; don’t bother me.”

“Just turn the music up to drown out any noise,” she called out after him as he left the room.

“Fuck off!” he yelled back.

 

Harry walked into Trex looking around for Louis and spotting him by the bar…with a bottle of water in his hand.

“Louis!” he called out over the music.

Louis turned around, a smile plastered on his face. “Harry! Hey.”

“Hey,” Harry said with a shy smile. “Look, I know you don’t believe me but…can, um, can we go somewhere a bit quieter?”

Louis nodded his head. “Yeah; follow me.” He led them to a curtained-off booth in the back corner of the club, where the music was just a faint noise in the background.

“Much better.” Harry sighed. “So, um, listen: I have to tell you something and you probably won’t believe me and I get that, but I feel like you should know.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded, very serious, scooting in closer to Harry.

“It’s about Ashton.”

Louis sighed. “Harry, are you still on that?”

“It’s important, Louis. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Since when do you care if I get hurt?”

Harry bit his lip, gingerly placing a hand on Louis’ knee. “I care about you, Louis.”

Louis swallowed nervously. “What does that have to do with Ashton?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry whispered, staring hard at Louis.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harry blinked, scooting away from Louis. “Louis, I wasn’t lying last night when I told you that Ashton was cheating, and…I, um, I have proof.”

“Look, Harry; I know.”

“You know?”

“I know he’s cheating—Zayn told me.”

“How…how did Zayn find out?”

“Someone sent him a picture of Ashton kissing a girl.”

Harry fell silent, searching Louis’ face. “Are…are you okay?”

Louis nodded. “I mean, we weren’t together long. It’s not like I was in love with the guy, ya know?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry that he hurt you.”

Louis leaned in, hugging Harry close. “You aren’t so bad, Styles.”

Harry chuckled slightly, hugging Louis back and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Louis backed up, looking at Harry before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry’s, fingers tangling in his hair. Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and pulled him closer; Louis swung his leg to the other side of Harry and straddled his waist. Harry’s hands went to grope Louis’ ass, right hand sliding up towards the back of Louis’ head as he knotted his fingers in the boy’s soft hair.

Louis brought his hands to Harry's shoulders, pulling away briefly. “Take your shirt off.”

“You sure?”

Louis nodded as he bit his bottom lips, hands going to the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He ran his fingers down Harry’s stomach, cupping his semi and leaning in to suck on Harry’s neck.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, nipping Harry’s ear.

“Mm,” Harry hummed.

“Harry…it’s time to wake up.”

“What?”

“We’re about to leave: wake up!” Louis said, voice turning into Gemma’s.

Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “I, um…I’m gonna need a minute,” he yelled back.

“Gross,” Gemma said in disgust, making her way back downstairs.

Harry sighed, throwing back his comforter and wrapping a fist around his hard on. He closed his eyes, imagining Louis sucking him off—soft lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Harry moaned, speeding up his hand, flicking his wrist and cumming with a moan of Louis’ name.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as they left Jefferson.

“We’re making a trip to Dallas; we’re going to The French Room.”

“But we’ll be back tonight right?”

“Yes, son, don’t worry; you’ll get to go to the club opening. Are you going with Alyssa?”

“Alyssa…Alyssa Ross? Mads’ friend?” Anne asked.

“Um, yeah…but I’m going with Kendall,” Harry rushed.

“Kendall? I thought y’all broke up.”

“We did—we’re just going as friends,” Harry said quickly, pulling his phone out.

 

 

 

Kendall Jenner

Today 4:22 PM

Hey, go with me to

the opening of Trex.

Kay!

Cool. I’ll text you

when I’m on my

way to get you.

Alright. And wear that

black shirt I got you

for Christmas last year.

Yes, ma’am.

Read 4:30 PM

 

“So, why French food?” Harry asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, for starters we’re celebrating your victory from last night—both of y’alls victories.” Anne paused, squeezing her husband’s hand. “Plus, we’re celebrating Gemma making the dean’s list.”

“Aren’t you something,” Harry mocked.

“Shut up, twat,” Gemma said, flicking Harry’s ear.

“Cunt,” Harry whispered at a volume that only Gemma could hear.

 

“Hi, welcome to The French Room. Do you have a reservation?” the hostess greeted.

“Yes: four for Styles,” Bryan answered.

The hostess looked at the list and smiled, grabbing four menus. “Right this way.”

She seated them at a table by a window with a view of downtown, placing their menus in front of them and letting them know that their waiter would be right with them.

They ordered their food and chatted about god knows what because Harry was too busy thinking of how he was going to go about showing Louis the video.

“You okay?” Gemma whispered, leaning in towards Harry.

“What?”

“You spaced out. What are you thinking about?”

“If showing my friend the video is really the best idea.”

“What video?” Anne asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“Oh, um, just some vine. Nothing important. I never got to hear about your business meeting,” Harry said, effectively changing the subject.

“Well, Walsh thinks that we’ll be able to open another bakery in Chicago, so we went to look at a few locations.”

“Anything worth buying?”

“There were a few locations, but the only problem is that if I were to open another store, I’d have to leave again; this time for about two or three months.”

“Yeah, but Mom: it’ll be your tenth location, and that’s huge. I say go for it,” Harry encouraged.

“But it’s right in the middle of football season. I don’t want to miss your last season of high school. Maybe I could do it after the season ends.”

“I think that’s a great idea, dear,” Bryan spoke up, kissing his wife’s cheek.

 

 

 

Kendall Jenner

Today 11:30 PM

I’m on my way.

About fucking time.

Oh hush. Make sure

you look hot.

Do I ever not?

Read 11:40 PM

 

Harry pulled up to Kendall's, opting out of honking and sending her a text to let her know he was there instead.

“Hey!” She smiled, climbing into his truck.

“Hey,” He replied before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

“Damn, babe, you look hot.”

“Thanks,” Harry said cockily, driving out of the circular driveway.

 

They arrived at Trex around midnight, the line backed up for about two blocks, and cameras flashing every second. He pulled his truck up to the valet, stepping out and handing the keys over before making his way around to the passenger side and opening the door for Kendall. She thanked him as she stepped out and linked arms with him as they walked to the front of the line, saying their names and being allowed inside.

They entered the club, weaving through the mass of people that were already inside to find their friends.

“Oh my god, this place looks amazing!” Kendall squealed, hugging Zayn.

“Thanks, Ken. Do you want a drink?”

“They gave me an X; I can’t.” She pouted.

“My mom owns this place, Ken…I can get you a drink if you want one.”

Kendall laughed. “Get me a gin and tonic.”

“Coming right up.” Zayn smiled as he looked over at Harry, his smile faltering. “Styles. Thanks for coming.”

“Sure.”

Zayn walked over to the bar, Harry following close behind him.

“Zayn, wait up.”

“What do you want?”

Harry placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Zayn turned around, shrugging Harry’s hand off his shoulder.

“Look, I know you’re not my biggest fan, and I get that, but there’s something you have to see.”

Zayn looked at Harry, confused. “What?”

“Not here; come with me.” Harry walked to the back office, where the music was faded and there was no one around.

Zayn sighed, following suit. “Okay, Harry; what’s so important that we have to be in the same room together?”

“Louis.”

“What about him?”

“Here.” Harry sighed, handing over his phone.

“What’s this?”

“Just watch it.”

Zayn arched an eyebrow, pressing play on the video, anger surging through him as it proceeded. “What the fuck is this, Styles?”

“It’s proof that Ashton’s cheating on Louis. I tried to tell him last night, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Zayn looked at Harry with complete confusion on his face.

“Did he not tell you?”

“No, he didn’t. That must have been why he wanted to get drunk,” Zayn said more to himself before looking at Harry, “because he believed you.”

“I don’t think he did! He blew me off.”

“Did his voice get a little shaky and high-pitched?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“And did he get really defensive?”

“Yup.”

Zayn sighed. “You’re so dense, Harry…So, what do you want me to do? Why’d you show me the video and not Louis?”

“I just figured he’d believe you more than he would me.”

“Send it to me.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What?”

“The video, Styles! Send it to me.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to take care of the damn situation.” Zayn snapped.

Harry sent Zayn the video, pursing his lips. “Hey, Zayn…you were right, you know?”

“I’m right about like ninety-nine percent of things, Harry…You’re going to have to be more specific,” Zayn said, appearing exasperated.

“About me…and how I, um…how I feel about Louis,” Harry said, struggling to get out the last bit.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just never admitted to that before…at least not when sober.”

Zayn arched an eyebrow. “You’re actually sober right now?”

“Surprisingly.” Harry chuckled.

They made their way back to the crowd, drinks in hand. “Look, Harry: Louis can’t find out about this video. It will crush him.”

“So you aren’t going to tell him?”

“Not right now, no. But don’t worry…he won’t get hurt.”

Harry nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

 

“One gin and tonic. Sorry, it took so long,” Zayn said, handing over the drink.

“That’s okay.” Kendall giggled. “Some cute guys sent over a couple of drinks.”

“Clearly.” Zayn laughed, sliding into the booth.

Harry slid into the other side, placing a hand on Kendall’s knee. He looked up at Liam, who gave him a knowing look.

“So, Harry—did, um... did Gemma come with you?” Niall asked, leaning over Kendall to make the conversation a bit more private.

Harry shook his head. “No, but she said she might stop by.”

Niall nodded, throwing back a shot before settling back into his spot and putting an arm around Mads.

 

LOUIS

“Hey, Zayn, you know I could get in a lot of trouble if someone catches you guys drinking.” Trish scolded, arching an eyebrow at Zayn.

“Relax, Mom. We’re being discrete.”

Trish sighed. “Fine, but come with me…I have to welcome everyone and I want you up there with me.”

“Louis, come with us,” Zayn whispered, leaning into Louis.

“What…why?”

“Because I want you to. Now let’s go.”

Louis sighed, scooting out of the booth and following Zayn and his mom to the stage.

 

“Hello everyone, and welcome to Trex!” Trish greeted once the music subsided and the crowd turned their attention to her. “I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and for all your support. I want to take the time to make a special thanks to my lovely son, Zayn.” She paused, motioning for Zayn to come over to the mic with her. “Without whom this entire club wouldn’t have happened.”

Zayn walked up to his mother, putting an arm around her shoulder and waving to the crowd.

“Please enjoy your night—remember the first drink is on the house and thank you so much for coming out,” Trish finished, a big smile aimed towards Pauly D, who turned the music back up.

Zayn and Louis went over to the DJ stand, and Pauly handed over a pair of headphones so Zayn could take over.

 

Louis walked back to the table, grabbing his phone to check his messages. He sighed when there was nothing there and put his phone into his pocket.

“No boyfriend tonight?” Harry asked from behind him.

Louis turned, facing Harry. “Appears not.”

“Want to dance?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

“You want to dance...with me? In front of everyone?”

“You’re right…probably not the best idea,” Harry said with a shy smile.

“Congrats on the game by the way.”

“Thanks.”

Louis awkwardly leaned against the table, Harry a few inches away from him.

“So, um, do you maybe, um, want to…”

“Yeah,” Louis said quickly not letting Harry finish. He smiled shyly. “Um, sorry.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s okay, come on—follow me.”

Louis followed Harry to a staircase that led to the roof, looking around the make sure no one was watching. “Why are we going to the roof?”

“I want to show you something.”

Louis followed quietly watching as Harry opened the door, allowing Louis to walk through first.

“Is this where you kill me?” Louis joked.

Harry laughed. “No.”

“Then what? It’s not like I haven’t been on this roof before…Zayn and I used to camp out up here. So what could you have to show me?”

Harry walked to the edge of the roof, propping up against the balcony. “Come here.”

Louis walked up to him, looking out at the small town lit up with street lights.

“Harry, I know what our town looks like…I’ve been here for seventeen years.”

Harry smiled. “You see that over there?” he asked, pointing towards a small building tucked in between a pawn shop and an abandoned building.

“Yeah?”

“That was the first place I learned how to bake.”

Louis chuckled. “You bake?”

“Yes,” Harry said defensively, a smile plastered on his face.

“Sorry, you just don’t look like the baking type.”

“You can’t judge a book, Louis.”

Louis looked at Harry, a small smile on his face. “Where have I heard that before?”

Harry ducked his head down, laughing slightly before looking back up at Louis.

“So, Mr. Harry Styles the baker. Why did you want to show me the first place you learned to bake?”

“We don’t really know each other.”

Louis nodded. “No?”

“I mean, we know each other, but we’ve never taken the time to get to know each other.”

“So you think by showing me your mom’s old bakery location that I’m going to know you?”

Harry shook his head. “I think that by showing you who I am, it will make you hate me less.”

“I hate you because you embarrassed me at our kindergarten graduation.”

“When I pantsed you?” Harry laughed.

“Yeah, asshole.” Louis chuckled.

“Clearly you’re laughing about it now.”

Louis stopped laughing, forcing his grin to subside. “No, I’m not.”

Harry smiled, lightly nudging Louis’ side, not moving from the new distance he was from Louis. Louis looked over at Harry and smiled back, leaning in closer to him, the two continuing to look out on the town in comfortable silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis says "that's because you hang out with a bunch of buffoons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

HARRY

Harry woke up slowly, the sun beating down on him. He squinted one eye open and looked to see where the weight on his chest was coming from, noticing Louis curled into his side, breathing steadily. He smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around him and going back to sleep.

He woke again an hour later when Louis started to squirm. He opened his eyes slowly, before quickly untangling himself from Louis. Louis sat up, slightly muddled as he looked around and smiled at Harry. “What time is it?” he croaked.

Harry looked over at his phone. “Um, it’s seven-thirty.”

“Shit!” Louis panicked, standing up quickly and grabbing his phone and the jacket that had fallen off of him when he sat up. “I have to go. I’ll um…I’ll see you at church.”

Harry stood up awkwardly, watching Louis scramble for his things. “Um, yeah.”

Louis smiled quickly before heading for the stairs, walking through the now empty club and out of the main entrance.

 

Harry stumbled into his house, trying to discreetly make his way to his room before anyone saw him.

“Someone got laid last night.” Gemma chuckled, standing in the entrance of her room and putting an earring in.

“Gemma, for once could you just not?”

Harry moved away to the bathroom and into the shower, undressing and letting the water cascade over his body, thoughts wandering to tan skin and blue eyes. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head, finishing his shower and going downstairs.

“Harry, I need you to do a few things for me at the shop this afternoon. I would do them myself, but I have to catch a flight to Arkansas so I can check in on the store there,” Anne requested, setting a muffin and a glass of orange juice in front of Harry.

Harry nodded. “Okay; yes, ma’am.” He took a bite from his muffin, before asking, “So does this mean you aren’t coming to church?”

“Not today, no—my flight leaves at ten. Gemma was going to come with me but she wants to go see someone at church.”

“Of course she does,” Harry mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

“What was that?” Anne asked, placing a plate into the cabinet.

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head, standing up and walking over to his mom. “Love you. Have a safe flight.” He kissed her forehead and made his way to his truck.

 

LOUIS

“Bro, what happened to you last night?” Zayn asked.

“Oh, um, I wasn’t feeling well so I went home.”

Zayn nodded, looking at Louis suspiciously. “You sure? ‘Cause my mom got a phone call pretty early this morning about the alarm at the club going off… So she pulled up the surveillance videos and saw you leaving.” Zayn paused, lowering his voice. “And then about three minutes later, Harry left from the same direction as you did.”

Louis fell silent, guilt washing over his face.

“So, you wanna tell me what happened last night, or just keep me guessing?”

Louis sighed. “Honestly, nothing...Harry asked me to go with him to the roof, we started talking and then we fell asleep.”

“So you slept with Harry Styles?” Zayn taunted.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Zayn. Nothing like that happened.”

“I figured, because if something did happen you’d be a lot redder than you are right now.” Zayn laughed, looking towards the front entrance of the church. “Speak of the devil,” he mumbled as Harry walked in, going up to Niall and Mads.

Louis looked over at Harry; discreetly waving a hand at the taller boy when he looked over, receiving a small smile before Harry turned his attention back to Niall.

“So, service is about to start—better go get a seat,” Louis said quickly, walking towards the auditorium entrance.

Zayn followed closely behind him, the two of them taking a seat with the rest of the youth group; Zayn by Perrie and Louis on Zayn’s other side next to the end of the pew.

 

“Hey, Louis, wait up,” Harry said, coming up to Louis’ car as Louis was going to open the door.

“What’s up?”

Harry looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to the two them, “Are, um, are you doing anything today?”

“I was going to do some homework.” Louis shrugged, squinting up at Harry.

“Well, um…I was wondering if maybe…do you want to come to my mom’s bakery?”

“Oh,” Louis said, shock written all over his face.

“It’s just, we’ll be closed today, so I can stock and prep things for tomorrow and it’s a lot more fun when someone is there to keep you company.”

“What about Niall or Liam or your, um, your girlfriend…Alyssa? Or is it Kendall?” Louis asked, leaning against his car.

Harry smiled. “I don’t have a girlfriend, Louis. And as for Niall or Liam, let’s just say I’d prefer a different person’s company over theirs.”

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Um, yeah. Okay.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Yeah. Sounds like fun.”

“Okay, cool.” Harry paused, looking over his shoulder and seeing his family walking out of the church building, Gemma walking towards Niall. “I’ll text you with details, but I have to go now.”

Louis smiled understandingly. “Okay.”

Harry backed up, sending a big grin Louis’ way before completely turning around and making his way towards Niall and Gemma.

 

HARRY

“Hey, Gemma,” Harry said trying to sound casual as he walked up towards the two of them.

“Oh, hey, Harry. Niall and I were just talking about the game on Friday,” Gemma said with a mischievous smile.

Harry nodded skeptically, looking from Gemma to Niall who had a guilty expression on his face. “I’m sure.” He paused, watching Niall closely. “Don’t you have to get back to school, Gemma?”

“I’m staying for lunch, then heading back. That is okay, isn’t it?”

“Sure. Where are we going?”

“Oh, um, it was going to be more of a catching up lunch…with just me and Niall,” Gemma said innocently.

“That’s cute. Niall, can I talk to you?”

Niall nodded nervously, walking to the side with Harry.

“So, um, I thought you were done with this.”

“It’s just a lunch, Harry.”

“Okay, well if that’s true, then you won’t care if I tag along.”

Niall paused, looking at Gemma and then back at Harry.

“Or, we can ask Mads to tag along. You do remember her, right? Your girlfriend since birth.”

“Bro, you know it’s not like that with Gemma.”

“Oh? Do you not remember this summer?”

“You swore you’d never bring that up!” Niall panicked.

“And you swore it’d never happen again.”

Niall bit his lip. “Why do you even care? You’re my best friend, not Mads.”

“True, but she is one of my closest friends and she doesn’t deserve to be treated this way.”

Niall’s face fell. “You’re right.”

“I know I am. Now are we all going to go to lunch or…”

“I think I’ll just go over to Mads’,” Niall said, sounding a bit ashamed.

“Probably a good idea.” Harry nodded.

Niall walked over to his Range Rover, hanging his head down, as Harry returned to Gemma.

“It was just an innocent lunch, Harry.”

“Nothing you do is innocent,” Harry said with a straight face.

Gemma shrugged, linking arms with Harry as they walked towards his truck, a playful smile plastered on her face. “I don’t know what you mean, Harold.”

“Sure you don’t,” he said with an eye roll as he opened Gemma’s door for her.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Today 12:30 PM

Hey, I’m headed to

the bakery...just

text me when you’re

here.

Delivered

 

Harry walked into his mom’s bakery, the smell of vanilla invading his senses. He hung his jacket up on the coat rack and checked his phone before walking to the back and plugging it into the iHome. He began to count the inventory and bringing out boxes from the stock closet when his phone rang with a text from Louis, letting him know that he was outside.

He walked to the door, smiling at Louis and stepping aside to let him in. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Louis replied awkwardly, shrugging his jacket off.

Harry took his jacket and hung it up beside his.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Harry said nervously. “So, um, I was just organizing the products in the kitchen. There’s a table back there if you want to do your homework while I work.”

Louis nodded. “Okey dokey.”

He followed Harry into the kitchen, propping up on a chair in front of the industrial metal table.

“So what homework do you have?”

“Latin,” Louis answered casually, taking his notebook out of his bag and setting a stack of flashcards beside it. “What?” he asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head. “Nothing…I’m just not used to being around someone with such high intelligence.”

Louis chuckled, resting his chin on his fist. “Eo pendet, cum fasciculum pavos.”

Harry looked at Louis, completely confused.

“Thank you.” He responded as if that’s what he had said.

“I have a feeling that’s not what you said.”

“Take Latin and then you’ll know.” Louis smiled.

“Fair enough.” Harry laughed, placing a bag of flour up on the shelf.

 

Louis was in the middle of writing his last flashcard when Harry came up behind him, looking at what he was writing. Louis paused, turning his head up towards Harry who was studying his cards really hard. “I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Louis asked, looking down at his flashcards.

“Why learn a dead language? Why not French or Spanish?”

“Je parle Français y Español.”

Harry looked down, making eye contact with Louis. “Well ain’t you something.”

Louis giggled. “I just love to learn.”

Harry smiled, looking at Louis with fondness in his eyes.

“What?” Louis asked, smiling shyly.

“Nothing…” Harry said with a slight smile looking back at Louis’ flashcards. “Want some help reviewing?”

“Sure!”

Harry took the seat next to Louis and grabbed the flashcards holding up the Latin side and having Louis tell him what it was in English.

“To act,” Louis said, his voice rising in question.

Harry nodded, placing the card on the table.

 

“I should know this,” Louis whined. “Give me a hint?”

“Um…” Harry paused, trying to think of a way to word it without just giving it away. “It’s like when, um, when two people…” He paused again, puckering his lips and laughing awkwardly.

“Was that the hint?” Louis giggled.

“I don’t know how to say it without giving it away, but yeah.”

“To pucker?” Louis laughed.

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. “No.”

“Well, then give me another hint.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, leaning forward and kissing Louis’ lips quickly.

Louis pulled back, eyes wide. “T-to kiss?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Harry coughed, placing the card on the table and pausing briefly. “Next one.”

Louis blinked and refocused his attention, looking at the card. “To like.”

Harry nodded, moving to the next card.

“Harry…” Louis started.

Harry looked up at Louis nervously. “Yes?”

“Why, um…what exactly is this?” Louis asked, index finger moving between the two of them.

Harry shrugged. “Just two friends hanging out.”

“Friends don’t kiss, Harry.”

“You kissed Zayn,” Harry mumbled.

“That was only one time and he kissed me.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know, Lou. I mean…I’m not gay. I just like being around you.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Harry shifted, trying to get comfortable. “Here’s the thing: I’m trying to be a better person. It’s a lot harder than it looks. Because of that, I’m sure I’m going about it the wrong way. I know I’ve been acting strange these past few weeks. Maybe it’s because of the pills…I don’t know.”

“Harry…you’re rambling.” Louis smiled sweetly.

Harry laughed slightly, looking at Louis bashfully. “You make me nervous, Louis.”

“I make you nervous?” Louis laughed.

“Always have.” Harry shrugged. “No matter what I’m put up against; football, my parents, school, that one time I got busted in Panama... put me anywhere near you and I’m a wreck.”

“You hide it pretty well.”

Harry nodded, hiding a smile. “So, Louis…do you think we can try to be friends?”

Louis paused, thinking. “If you promise to stop kissing me. I mean you’re a good kisser and all, but I’m not keen on cheating.”

Harry looked up, confused. “Cheating?”

“Yeah—I’m with Ashton…remember?”

“You’re still with him?”

“Yes?” Louis responded, a bit lost. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I—I thought that…nothing. Never mind.”

Louis looked at Harry; completely lost at the point. “Harr-“ Louis started when his phone rang. He looked down to see who was calling. “It’s Ashton.”

Harry nodded. “You should get it. I’ll, um…finish what I was doing. It’s kind of late anyways. I’m supposed to meet up with Niall.”

Louis looked at Harry apologetically, grabbing his phone and walking out to the main lobby.

 

LOUIS

“Hey, haven’t heard from you in a bit.”

“Yeah, I know…I’m sorry. Got caught up in fraternity stuff,” Ashton excused.

Louis nodded to himself. “Well, um, when…when do you think we’ll get to hang out again?”

There was a slight lull before Ashton spoke. “I’m not sure. Classes are starting to pick up and we have hell week coming up so I’m going to be pretty busy.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis said, quietly, sitting down on a chair provided for customers.

“Don’t pout, baby.”

Louis smiled slightly. “Who said I’m pouting?”

“I can hear it.”

Louis bit his lip. “Well, I have the right to be upset about not seeing you.”

“I know. I’m upset I don’t get to see you, too. But the frat’s throwing a party next weekend; hopefully, you’ll come.”

“Hopefully.”

“Look, I have to go—the pledges are showing up…I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis said as Ashton hung up. “Talk to you later,” he mumbled to himself, taking his phone away from his ear.

“Hey. You ready to go?” Harry asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Louis snapped his head up. “Oh, um, yeah. Just let me grab my stuff.”

“I’ve got it.” Harry smiled, holding up Louis’ backpack.

“Thanks.”

“So where are you going?” Harry asked casually as they walked over to Louis’ car.

Louis shrugged. “Home; I still have organic chem homework to finish.”

“Are you taking any cake classes? It is your senior year,” Harry joked.

“Cake classes won’t get me into Cambridge, Harry.”

“You could always go to an instate school,” Harry mumbled.

“I could,” Louis paused, “but, that’s the last thing I want,” he said as he opened his car door, placing his backpack inside. “Thanks for letting me…um, hang out?”

Harry laughed. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Louis smiled shyly, getting into his car and making his way home.

 

“Hey, Z; what’s up?” Louis greeted as he answered the phone, closing his chemistry book and walking over to his bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Just finished my homework…about to find something to eat.”

“Is your mom not cooking?”

“No, she had to go to Magnolia because my grandma was having chest pains…she’ll be there for the next few days.”

“Well, do you want to come to Skinner’s with Liam and me?”

Louis thought for a moment, standing up and walking towards his window. “Yeah why not…I don’t have anything else to do.”

“I feel so honored,” Zayn said sarcastically.

“As you should. When do I need to be there?”

“We’re headed there now…do you want us to pick you up?”

“No that’s okay; I’m gonna walk. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Louis walked into Skinner’s looking around for Zayn and Liam and spotting them in a booth on the far side of the restaurant.

“Hey, Louis!” Zayn greeted scooting over to give Louis room.

“Hi, guys! Are you ready or are we still waiting?” The waitress asked.

“Yeah, there’s like four more people coming.” Liam smiled.

The waitress nodded before taking Louis’ drink order and walking to another table.

“Who else is coming?” Louis asked, shifting to get comfortable.

“Oh, um, Alyssa, Niall, Mads and Harry,” Liam answered, taking a sip of his coke.

Louis sighed, an impassive look on his face.

Zayn looked over at him and smiled innocently.

 

“Payno!” Niall greeted, walking over the booth and sliding in beside Liam, Mads scooting in next to Niall.

“Hey! Where’s Alyssa?” Liam asked, shifting towards Zayn to make more room.

“Oh, she and Harry are on their way,” Mads answered.

Liam nodded, his face falling slightly.

“Don’t worry; Harry already made it very clear to Alyssa that he isn’t interested,” Mads reassured.

Liam nodded, looking up and seeing the two of them walk in. He pushed Niall so he and Mads would stand up allowing Alyssa to sit by him. Alyssa smiled at them as she scooted in, greeting Liam with a slightly awkward side hug. Mads and Niall sat back down leaving the only empty space by Louis.

 

HARRY

“Hey,” Harry whispered leaning in towards Louis slightly.

“Hi.” Louis smiled shyly.

They looked at each other briefly before the waitress came up to them and asked if they were ready to order.

 

Once their food was placed in front of them, they all mindlessly chatted; Zayn talking to Liam about how hot their English teacher is, and Mads and Alyssa discussing their new routine with Niall intently listening to every word.

Harry coughed slightly, picking at the fries on his plate. “So, did you get your homework done?” he asked Louis, looking down at his food.

Louis looked over at him, nodding his head. “Yeah…how’s calculus? Did you get the homework for this weekend?”

“Oh, um, yeah. It was the same thing that we’ve been doing for the past week.”

Louis nodded again, eating a nacho as Harry looked over at him and grabbed a chip off his plate.

“Excuse me; you have your own food.”

Harry laughed, grabbing another chip. “Yours looks better.”

Louis smiled, pushing his plate closer to Harry. “If you’re going to keep stealing my food, I might as well give you better access.”

“You’re such a softy.” Harry winked, grabbing yet another chip.

 

They finished eating, and the group made their way outside.

“Hey, it’s only seven; why don’t we go to Cypress?” Niall suggested, walking over to his Range Rover, fingers intertwined with Mads’.

“I don’t have any plans.” Liam shrugged. “Alyssa, you want to go?”

“Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“What about you, Zayn?” Liam asked.

“Sure, Louis…do you want to go?”

Louis looked over at Harry, then to Zayn. “Um, yeah…sure.”

“Cool. Harold, do you want to ride with us?” Niall asked.

“Nah, I’ll drive myself. Alyssa, you riding with me or LP?” Harry asked, taking his keys out.

“I’ll ride with Liam.” Alyssa smiled, grabbing Liam’s hand.

“Zayn, do you and Louis want to ride with us?” Liam asked as he and Alyssa walked towards his escalade.

“Louis can ride with me…if you want to,” Harry offered.

“Oh, um, okay,” Louis agreed, confused looking at Zayn who gave him a look close to how Louis felt.

Louis got into the passenger seat as Harry got into the driver’s side and started the truck, pulling out of his parking spot.

 

“Thanks for driving,” Louis spoke up, playing with his fingers.

“Yeah, no problem. I just…I didn’t see your car and I knew you wouldn’t want to ride with Niall, and well, I mean you could have gone with Liam and Zayn but I don't like being alone." Harry shrugged.

Louis smiled softly, reaching for the aux cord. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like it all."

Louis scrunched his lips, scrolling through his music. "Have you heard the song House Party?"

"The one by Sam Hunt or Sublime?"

_(track: Sublime with Rome – House Party)_

"Sublime,” Louis informed, playing the song.

"Good song,” Harry mumbled, turning the volume up slightly.

"Have you heard the Sam Hunt one?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, “Alyssa played it for me a while back.”

"Did you hear that he's supposed to be going to Riverfest in May?"

Louis looked over at Harry shaking his head. “Have you been to Riverfest before?"

"Yeah, I've been a few times...I prefer Memphis in May but Riverfest is cheaper."

"Says the guy whose family owns like half the town," Louis joked.

Harry smiled. "Just cause my family has money doesn't mean I like to spend it."

Louis nodded, looking at Harry's outfit; Express jeans and a J.Crew sweater, then around his truck. "Okay."

"Okay, so I do like to spend it...sue me."

Louis laughed. "No judgment."

"Yeah. Didn't you just buy an Audi?"

"I did.” Louis giggled. “So, like I said: no judgment."

Harry smiled, turning the music up, as they got closer to the creek.

 

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Louis asked as they pulled onto the gravel.

Harry shrugged. "We just come hang out up here sometimes...drink some beers, smoke a joint. When the weather's nice, we'll kayak or just lay out."

"But can't you do that at your lake house?"

"We can, but it's more fun out here." Harry smiled, stepping out of the truck and waiting for Louis to do the same.

 

"Zayn just texted me—they had to stop by his house to pick up some weed," Niall explained as him and Mads got out of his Range Rover. "Do you still have beer?" he added, pocketing his phone.

"Yeah." The three of them walked to Harry's truck, Mads releasing the tailgate and hopping up to sit on it, as Harry and Niall opened his back door and grabbed a beer out of the cooler that Harry keeps stashed away.

Harry opened his beer, grabbing another one and walking over to where Louis was awkwardly standing. "Hey. Do you want a beer?" he asked, stretching his arm out.

Louis took the can, mumbling _thanks_.

Harry smiled slightly, "Want to come join us? We won't bite."

Louis looked over Harry's shoulder at Mads and Niall. Niall was standing in between Mads' legs, both of them smiling stupidly at each other. Louis nodded slightly, following Harry over to his truck.

"So, Louis, is the play going to be good this year? I heard that you're the one in charge," Mads asked, taking a sip of Niall's beer.

"Oh, um, I think it's going to be good. At least I hope so."

"What'd you pick?" Niall asked.

"The Scarlet Letter," Louis responded nervously.

Niall grimaced. "I remember reading that book; it was atrocious."

"But I'm sure the play will be amazing," Harry quickly added, making Louis smile.

"I mean it's not going to be just like the book. We’re making it into a satire."

Niall looked at Louis, confused. "I'm not that smart, Louis—nor did I pay attention in any English class."

Louis laughed slightly. "It's like when you turn something into a joke. Like sarcasm, if you will."

"Cool." Niall smiled. "So the play won't completely suck this year."

Mads whacked Niall in the back of the head. "Sorry, he wasn't taught proper manners."

Louis shrugged, mumbling out, "it's fine," as Liam's escalade pulled up, Louis breathing out a sigh of relief.

 

LOUIS

"Alright, Horan...I've brought you like twelve free samples that should last you for the next week. Well, maybe," Zayn announced, handing Niall a container with pre-rolled weed, each of them placed in small bags with labels.

"Shit, you have yellow amnesia and terpzilla."

"Yeah, the guy I get my supply from said it's some new shit. Gave me two pounds of each, and since you're my guinea pig, you can tell me if it's any good."

"Will do." Niall grinned, putting the container down on the bed of the truck.

"Hey, Louis, let me see your phone," Harry said, leaning against the side of his truck.

"Why?"

"You have good music, and as good as Niall's playlists are, there's only so much Lil Wayne you can listen to before you implode."

Louis giggled, handing his phone to Harry who hooked it up to some portable speakers.

"Oh my god, turn this up!" Mads cheered when she heard Luke Bryan blare through the speakers.

"Great," Niall mumbled.

"Shut up, he's amazing."

"So, are we going to smoke or just watch Mads and Alyssa drool over Luke Bryan?" Niall grumbled towards Zayn.

Zayn laughed. "I'm almost done rolling these...Lou, you're cool with this, right?" Zayn asked, rolling the fifth joint.

"Yeah, it's whatever." Louis shrugged.

"Cool. Well, everyone take one," Zayn said, grabbing the thick one for himself.

Harry lit his first, handing the lighter over to Niall, who lit Mads’ and Alyssa's, then his own before handing the lighter to Liam.

Harry took a long hit, offering it over to Louis. Louis took it skeptically, looking a little unsure as to what to do. "It's just like you'd hit a cigarette. Just inhale and try to breathe it out of your nose...but hold it for a few seconds."

Louis nodded, doing as he was told, coughing out the smoke as soon as it was inhaled.

Harry laughed softly. "Here, take a smaller hit. Like this." He brought the joint to his lips, inhaling shortly, holding the smoke in and slowly letting it come out of his nose.

Louis took the joint, trying again as Harry watched intently. He brought the joint to his lips, holding in the smoke and slowly letting it out, only coughing slightly.

"Perfect." Harry smiled before looking back up at everyone to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Niall and Mads were too enraptured in each other; Liam, Zayn, and Alyssa were laughing about who knows what. "Want another hit?" he asked after another long drag.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" Harry asked, breathing out the smoke he was holding in. "Here, come with me," he said, walking towards the deck at the edge of the creek.

Louis followed close behind, trying not to trip over a few of the bigger rocks, Harry bringing a hand up to help Louis steady himself. They made it to the deck, and Harry sat down letting his legs dangle off the edge. He looked up at Louis and motioned for him to sit next to him.

"Okay, so if you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Harry asked, taking another hit.

"Anywhere?"

"Yeah."

Louis took a minute, thinking over his options. "Hmm, probably Upstate New York. I'd love to live in the UK after college, but I feel like I'd miss the states too much."

Harry nodded. "I get that."

"What about you? Where would you want to live?"

"Texas. I love it here, and I'm not big on city life. I like the simplicity of small town life." He paused, looking at Louis. "But if I had I good enough reason, I'd consider city life."

Louis smiled shyly, grabbing the joint from Harry. "So, tell me again how to do this."

Harry grinned. "Okay, bring it to your lips, suck in, hold it, and then breathe it out. The longer you hold it, the better the hit."

Louis attempted again, coughing out the smoke. "There has to be an easier way."

"We could shotgun," Harry offered.

"What's that?"

"I'll show you, just follow my lead."

Louis nodded as Harry took a hit, before leaning into Louis, pressing his mouth to Louis'. "Now suck," he said as he breathed out the smoke.

Louis sucked in the smoke that Harry blew into his mouth, holding it in until Harry nodded his head, letting him know that he could exhale.

"Louis! Your mom is calling you!" Zayn yelled from the top of the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. love you lots like jelly totes. xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is getting places...and certain people will be hooking up/breaking up very soon. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>   
>  sorry for the late update...again. i'm shit at updates, but i'm trying. xx

**Louis**

“Shit!” Louis panicked, quickly getting up and making his way over to Zayn to grab his phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, honey. Just wanted to check in.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“What are you doing?” Jay asked sweetly.

“Just hanging out with Zayn.”

“Okay, well have fun. I love you and I’ll see you Thursday.”

“Love you too. Give grandma a kiss for me,” Louis said before hanging up. He let out a sigh of relief, putting his phone in his pocket.

“You okay?” Zayn laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Why was that such a big deal?”

“I don’t know: maybe because I’m semi-high and hanging out with people who are drinking…underage.”

“Hey, you drink too.”

Louis shrugged. “She doesn’t know that.”

“So what did she say?” Zayn asked as he, Harry and Louis made their way back over to Harry’s truck.

“That she’d be back Thursday,” Louis answered.

“Tommo, did you just say that your house will be empty until Thursday?” Niall asked, leaning over the inside of the truck bed as they approached the vehicle.

“Yeah?”

“House party!” he cheered.

“No. Absolutely not,” Louis rejected, shaking his head harshly.

“Oh come on! Your house is sick. I remember when we had our fifth grade graduation party there. Granted, we were like ten and we ate cake and played red rover, but your house was still hella tight.”

Louis rolled his eyes, looking over at Zayn who had a smirk on his face.

Louis shook his head again. “No, Zayn.”

“Oh, come on, Louis. Your house _is_ ‘hella tight’,” Zayn said mockingly.

He sighed, looking at each of their faces and landing on Harry’s before letting out another heavy sigh. “Fine. But if anything, and I mean _anything,_ gets broken or damaged, one of you are paying for it!”

“I will gladly comp you for any damages.” Niall smiled.

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing the almost roached joint out of Harry’s hand and finishing it.

 

Louis sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when his alarm went off. He got up to shower and to brush his teeth, quickly putting on a maroon hoodie over his white t-shirt. He reached for his contacts, but opted out of them and slid his glasses onto his face before walking to the kitchen. Sighing, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed an apple before making his way out to his car and driving to school.

 

"So Louis, are you really having a party at your house tomorrow night?" a cheerleader asked, leaning forward on her desk to talk to Louis.

Louis turned around and nodded his head. “Yeah?”

“Is it BYOB or are you going to supply?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure…I’d ask Niall. He’s kind of in charge; I’m just providing a venue.”

The girl nodded, smiling sweetly. “Cool.”

 

“Tomlinson! Heard you were having a party,” another senior said to Louis as he was putting his books in his locker.

Louis faltered, pausing midway through putting his Chem book away. “Uh-huh.”

“Cool.” The guy nodded, walking towards his next class.

“Okay then,” Louis mumbled to himself as he grabbed his lunch.

 

“Weird day.” Louis sighed, sitting in front of Zayn and taking his sandwich out of his lunchbox. (Side note: Louis wearing glasses and eating from a lunchbox…KILL ME)

Zayn smirked. “Welcome to popularity, Louis. It’s not what it’s cracked up to be.”

“But I’m _not_ popular. It’s all by association.”

“Still counts,” Zayn pointed out, stealing Louis’ Gushers.

“Excuse you; those are mine.”

“Oh, come on—let me have one.” Zayn pouted.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Zayn smiled, and opened the pack of Gushers as Niall came over to join them.

“Okay, so Tommo…What kind of stock do you have?”

“Huh?” Louis asked with complete confusion.

“Liquor, Tommo. What kind of liquor you got?”                   

“Oh…um…I think my mom has wine?”

Niall looked at him in disbelief. “Wine.”

Louis nodded.

Niall shook his head and let out a sigh, "Alright, Z, you supply the hard stuff. I’ll bring the beer and tell people to bring coolers and I’ll have Harry get a keg.” he paused, noticing Louis looking at him intently, “And, um, Louis—you just…look pretty. Kay?”

Mads, Harry and Liam joined them at the table as Niall finished his explanation.

“What are we talking about?” Harry asked taking the spot by Louis.

“ _Apparently_ Z is supplying the hard stuff, Niall is getting beer and you’re bringing a keg. While I sit here and look pretty.”

Harry laughed slightly at Louis’ mocking tone. “Really, Niall?”

Niall shrugged, taking a bite of his pizza.

 

 

Ashton <3

Yesterday 7:35 AM

Hey, there’s a party

tomorrow night at my

house, you should come

if you can. xx

Delivered

 

Louis sighed, looking at the text he had sent Ashton the previous morning before going back to his homework.

 

He closed his laptop, paper finished, going to open his Latin book when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Louis, we’re outside—will you let us in?” Harry asked into the phone, knocking on the door again.

“We?” Louis asked, walking to the front door.

“Yeah: me and Niall,” Harry responded as Louis answered the door.

“It’s only seven o’clock…why are y’all here already?”

“We were hungry.” Niall shrugged as he invited himself inside, six large pizzas in hand.

Louis looked at Harry, confused.

 

**Harry**

Harry smiled apologetically. “It’s kind of a tradition. We meet at the house where the party is being thrown—if it’s thrown by one of us—eat a shit ton of whatever is provided and then hang out until everyone gets here.”

Louis nodded as if to tell Harry to continue.

“That's okay…right?”

Louis looked back at Niall who had already stacked an abundance of pizza on a plate and made himself comfortable on Louis’ couch. “It’s a little late for my input, isn’t it?”

Harry laughed. “No; we can leave and come back once the party starts. But do you really want to be here by yourself when people start showing up?”

Louis’ eyes widened slightly at the thought. “Please come in.” He smiled, allowing Harry inside.

“Are the rest of your friends coming?” Louis asked, grabbing some pizza.

“Yeah. Mads and Alyssa are still in cheer practice though, and Liam is helping his dad with their latest vehicle project. Zayn said he’d be here shortly…he’s just picking up Perrie.”

Louis nodded as he and Harry made their way to the living room to join Niall.

“Tomlinson, do you have a sound system or do I need to have Mads pick one up?”

“Oh, no, we have one.”

“Cool.” Niall nodded, texting Mads.

They sat in silence for a moment eating pizza.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Um, straight through there.” Louis smiled, pointing towards a small hallway to the right of the living room.

“Thanks,” Niall said, making his way towards the bathroom.

Louis watched him as he walked away, waiting for him to be completely out of sight. “I thought he’d never leave.” He sighed, moving to straddle Harry’s waist.

“What’s this?” Harry smiled, placing his hands on Louis’ hips.

Louis shrugged. “Can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

Harry smirked before biting his lip, leaning forward and kissing Louis, his right hand groping Louis’ butt while his left hand tangled into Louis’ hair. He detached their lips, moving to kiss Louis’ neck. Louis tilted his head to the side allowing Harry better access.

“Mm, god, I love when you do that,” Louis moaned as Harry sucked a bruise into his neck.

“I love how your skin feels on my lips. God, Louis, you’re so hot…you know that?”

Louis bit his lip, kissing Harry again, his elbows coming up to rest on Harry’s shoulders while he threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Harry!” Niall snapped.

Harry shook his head, looking at Niall with wide eyes. “What?”

“You spaced out. Did you get the keg?”

“Oh, um yeah…it’ll be here later.”

“Cool.” Niall nodded.

Harry smiled, looking over at Louis quickly and seeing him on his phone.

 

**Louis**

“Zayn, where are you?” Louis panicked as he spoke into the phone.

Zayn chuckled guiltily. “Um, well…Perrie and I kind of got caught up.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “First of all…gross. Second, it’s almost midnight and there are over two hundred people crowding my property.”

“Lou, calm down…we’re on our way. Just find Liam or someone.”

Louis nodded to himself. “Yeah okay…but still, hurry!”

“Okay.” Zayn laughed before hanging up.

Louis put his phone back into his pocket, securely closing his door before sighing and making his way back towards the mass of people to find Liam.

“Hey, Lou…where are you going?” Harry slurred, from his spot on the couch.

“To find Liam,” he yelled over the music.

“Come sit with me—we’re about to play Kings and Blood.” Harry smiled, patting the spot next to him.

Louis skeptically sat down beside him, looking around at everyone. “How do you play?”

“It’s simple: you draw a red, drink twice; draw black, you don’t drink. Draw a king pour it into the cup, and the fourth king chugs the drink.”

“Okay, I need a drink though.”

“I’ll get it…what would you like?”

“Oh, um, Jack Daniels Downhome Punch.”

“Okay. I’ll be back.”

 

“Here you go.” Harry smiled as he sat back down and handed Louis a red cup. “I mixed coconut rum into it…just a little.”

Louis nodded, taking a sip. “It’s good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Okay, let’s get on with the game,” Niall muttered, sitting down.

“Where are the cards?”

“Oh, we couldn’t find cards, so we’re playing Never Have I Ever.”

Harry shrugged. “Okay, Niall: you go first.”

“Alright. Never have I ever…kissed a guy.”

Harry coughed awkwardly, looking down to avoid Louis’ eyes as Louis took a drink.

“Mads, your turn,” Niall said once she finished her shot.

“Um, never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” She smirked, as everyone but Louis and a freshman took a drink.

The game made it around to Louis who was definitely too sober for this game. He let out a shaky breath. “Okay, um...never have I ever played football?”

Niall laughed. “Really, Tommo? That was super juicy.”

Louis shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Don’t listen to him—he’s an ass,” Mads joked, as the football players and a few others took a drink.

Louis shifted, playing with the brim of his cup as Harry spoke. “Never have I ever…cheated,” he said with a straight face, looking at Niall who was now frozen. “No one? Really? Not a single one of you has ever cheated? On a test, homework assignment...girlfriend?” He paused, looking at Niall again. “Because I’ve cheated on a test, so I’m going to drink.”

Niall glared at him, slowly taking a drink, before side-eyeing Mads who was looking curiously between the two of them.

Liam coughed, coming up to the group. “What’s up with all the serious faces?”

“I’m not drunk enough,” Niall mumbled, getting up and going to find another drink, Mads following close behind.

Liam sat down where they were. “What are we playing?”

“Never have I ever,” Louis piped up.

“Cool, whose turn?”

“Yours.” Harry smiled.

“Okay, well…Never have I ever fucked on the first date.” Liam smirked looking directly at Harry.

Harry laughed, taking a drink. “Okay Payne, we’re going to play that? I got you.”

“Bring it on, Styles.” Liam smirked.

“Never have I ever been caught masturbating,” Harry said with a smug expression.

Liam took a shot. “Never have I ever been busted having a three-way…by my grandma.”

Harry glared at him before taking a shot.

“So is it just them playing now?” Louis asked the person to his left.

The girl nodded, laughing at the back and forth between Harry and Liam.

 

The game went on for a while until the bottle of vodka that was being used was down to its last shot.

“Last shot, LP…how you feeling?” Harry chuckled.

“Like a million bucks,” Liam slurred. “Now, whose turn was it again?”

“Louis, why don’t you do this one?” Harry requested, smiling over at Louis.

“Oh, I don’t have any crazy things like the two of you,” Louis said nervously.

Harry pouted, poking out his bottom lip.

Louis smiled slightly, about to speak up when his phone went off. “Sorry, I have to get this. Y’all finish…I’ll be back.”

Louis got up from his spot on the floor, making his way to his room where it was quiet. “Ashton. Hey.”

“Hey, babe. Where are you? It’s hard to hear you.”

“Yeah, sorry—there’s a party…I invited you but you never responded.”

“Right, sorry I didn’t respond; I was...um, caught up in school work.”

“I understand.”

“Louis! Why are…?” Zayn yelled, barging into Louis’ room and silencing when Louis turned towards the door to _shh_ him.

“Hey, Ash, I have to go…I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, bye Lou.”

Louis hung up, looking at Zayn again. “About time you got here.”

Zayn laughed. “Sorry, but hey—put on your swim trunks, we’re going swimming.”

Louis scrunched up his eyebrows but put his trunks on anyway before following Zayn outside.

 

**Harry**

“CANNONBALL!” Niall yelled, jumping off the edge of the pool before splashing into the water.

“Really, we’re swimming?” Harry asked Liam as the two stood by the loungers, watching the mass of people in the pool.

“Yup.” Liam shrugged, stripping down to his boxers and waiting for Harry to do the same.

Harry sighed, hands going to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off, throwing it to the ground and looking up to lock eyes with Louis. He smirked slightly as he hooked his thumbs into his jeans and shimmied them off. “Okay, so we’re swimming.”

Louis’ eyes widened before he turned away and made his way to the pool with Zayn.

 

“Hi!” Harry said, coming up behind Louis and making him jump.

“Hey.”

“Those trunks are working for you,” Harry said with a smirk before leaning in and whispering, “And for me.” He winked before making his way over to Niall, Mads, Liam, and Alyssa.

“Have y’all seen Kendall?” he asked once he reached his friends.

“She had to go home, man…some kind of family drama,” Liam answered.

Harry nodded.

“Trying to find someone to hook up with?” Mads teased.

“Maybe. Y’all see anyone here worth getting with?” Harry asked, leaning against the side of the pool and scanning over the people.

“What about her?” Niall asked, pointing at a blonde who was in their world lit class.

“Nah; no one I’m in a class with.”

“Okay, what about Tiffany?” Liam suggested, looking over at the busty brunette.

“No…too clingy.”

“Harry, if you’re going to turn down every option then you aren’t going to get any tonight.”

Harry shrugged, looking over at Louis. “None of these girls are good enough.”

“I’m sure,” Liam mumbled.

 

**Louis**

“Hey Lou, we're doing shots. Want to join?” Zayn asked as he and Perrie came up to Louis.

“Sure.”

They made their way through the mass of people and over towards the edge of the pool where there was a line of shots set up. Each of them grabbed one, threw their heads back and downed them.

“Another?” Zayn asked looking at Louis who nodded his head.

They did three more shots before Louis said he was done and got out of the pool, making his way over towards the fire pit where there was a couple making out. He coughed slightly to make his presence known, resulting in the couple getting up and making their way inside. He sat down, sighing to himself.

“You look like you could use a drink.” Harry said, sitting down beside him and handing over a red cup.

Louis took it skeptically as if to ask what was in it.

“Vodka and cranberry juice.”

Louis nodded, taking a sip. “Thanks.”

“So, where's Ashton?” Harry asked casually.

Louis shrugged, “Fraternity stuff.”

Harry nodded, “So we didn’t really get a good round of never have I ever.”

Louis chuckled, “No?”

“Well I did, but you didn’t.” Harry paused, lifting up a bottle of vodka, “Want to play?”

“Sure.” Louis smirked. “You first.”

“Okay, um…never have I ever gotten all A’s.”

Louis rolled his eyes and took a shot. “You’re such a loser. Never have I ever fooled around with a girl.” He raised an eyebrow before taking a shot himself.

“Shut up. Who?” Harry laughed before taking a shot too.

Louis shook his head. “That’s not part of the game.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll tell you who I’ve fooled around with if you tell me who you have.”

“I think it’d be faster if you told me who you _haven’t_ fooled around with,” Louis joked.

Harry faked a laugh. “You’re hilarious.”

Louis smiled. “I’m only kidding, you can do whatever you want with your life…I have no right to judge you.”

“So you really won’t tell me who it was?”

Louis sighed. “Fine, but don’t laugh.”

“I swear,” Harry said with a straight face, shifting towards Louis.

“It was at a party like a week before we were going into the tenth grade. It was my first time to ever really drink and one thing lead to another…” Louis trailed off, biting his lip. “Well, I ended up making out with Sophia and when I woke up we were both naked and very hungover.”

“Sophia Smith?” Harry laughed.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Louis said, playfully hitting Harry’s arm.

Harry stifled his laughter. “Sorry, she just doesn’t seem like your type.”

“No? And what is my type?”

Harry paused, thinking it over. “Um, someone manlier.”

Louis looked at Harry like he was an idiot. “Someone manlier?”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know—look, I’m drunk and we were in the middle of a game.”

“You’re right, and I believe it was your turn.”

“Hmm, let’s see…never have I ever...wanted to kiss you as badly as I do right now,” Harry whispered, leaning in close.

Louis’ breath hitched. “Harry…I—” He was cut off by Harry’s lips on his. Louis moaned into the kiss, leaning forward and placing a hand on Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“Fuck, Louis, you are so damn hot.”

Louis blushed. “We aren’t supposed to be kissing, Harry.”

“I know, but…”

“I mean, we agreed that if we were going to try and be friends that you wouldn’t kiss me anymore.”

Harry paused, shaking his head. “I don’t want to be just friends, Louis.”

“What are you saying?”

Harry smiled slightly. “I…I lik—”

“Louis, Ashton’s here,” Zayn said, interrupting Harry.

The boys separated looking over at Zayn as Louis coughed slightly. “He is?”

“Yeah, and he’s looking for you. Did I…did I interrupt something?”

“I don’t know…did he?” Louis asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. “No, you should go find Ashton.”

Louis nodded, getting up and following Zayn inside.

 

“Ashton…Hey.” Louis smiled, hugging him.

“Hey!”

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long. Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner…that’s why I called, to tell you I was on my way.”

Louis’ smile grew bigger. “So you drove four hours on a Tuesday night just to see me?”

Ashton shrugged, leaning down to kiss Louis. “It’s no big deal, besides I have a family friend who lives in the next town over so it's an excuse to go see her tomorrow…and skip class.”

 

**Harry**

“I thought you were going to take care of the Ashton situation,” Harry snapped.

“Dude, chill. I have a plan,” Zayn said as he fixed himself a drink.

Harry sighed. “When are you going to put this plan into motion?”

“Soon. Just chill,” Zayn replied, grabbing his drink and walking back outside.

Harry huffed out another sigh and opened the bottle of vodka he had in his hand, bringing it to his mouth and letting the semi-chilled liquid pour down his throat.

 

He walked down the hallway, looking at the pictures that were hung up on the wall and seeing one of Louis from what he thought was second or third grade. Smiling to himself, he took another drink from the bottle and walked a little further down to Louis’ room, happy to see that it was empty.

 

“Harry?” Louis questioned, walking into his room a while later.

Harry spun around, seeing Louis standing in the doorway. “Louis.”

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

Harry shrugged, a small pout on his face. “It was really crowded out there,” he slurred.

“Harry, are you…did you drink that entire bottle?” Louis asked, concerned as he walked further into the room.

Harry looked down, noticing that the bottle only had about a fourth left in it. He chuckled to himself. “I guess I did.”

Louis frowned at Harry, taking the bottle away from him.

“Hey!” Harry whined, looking at Louis.

“Are you okay?”

Harry shrugged again, sitting down on Louis’ bed. “How does someone like you end up with someone like Ashton? It just doesn’t make any sense!”

“Why don’t you like him?” Louis asked, taking a seat by Harry.

“Because he…he’s an asshole! He only likes you for your body. He wants to fuck you and then never talk to you again. I mean, fuck!” Harry groaned, lying down. “He cheated on you, Louis!”

“Harry how many times are you going to try and tell me this?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Louis.” Harry sighed, sitting up and looking at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry for moment taking in his expression, “You’re being serious aren’t you? You…you genuinely think that he’s cheating on me?” Louis asked, voice cracking.

“Shit, Louis, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Harry panicked, leaning forward and wiping the tear from Louis’ cheek.

“Is what you’re telling me true?” Louis asked, bottom lip trembling.

Harry sighed sadly, nodding. “Yeah.”

A sob broke through Louis. “How…how can you be sure? How do I know you’re not making this up? I mean, you’re drunk and…and…”

Harry wiped away the tears that were falling down Louis’ face.

“Do you have proof? I need proof. Last time you said you could show me…how. Um, how can you show me? Do you have a picture or something?”

“I don’t want to show you…you just have to trust me, okay?”

“But I don’t! I don’t trust you. We’re barely friends, Harry. I…I have to talk to Ashton,” Louis rambled before getting up to go find Ashton again.

“Louis, wait!” Harry yelled after him but he was already out of earshot.

 

**Louis**

“Zayn, where’s Ashton?” Louis asked, looking around instead of at Zayn.

Zayn blinked at Louis curiously, “I don’t know…Louis what’s wrong?”

Louis’ watery eyes finally settled on Zayn. “Harry said that…um, that Ashton was, well, that he was cheating on me.”

Zayn sighed.

“It’s not true, right?”

Zayn bit his lip, looking down at Louis.

“It is. Oh my god.”

“Louis, we don’t know the full story.”

“I don’t need to know it. He cheated and that’s that.”

“But I mean, haven’t you kissed Harry?”

Louis looked at Zayn, anger prominent. “He kissed me and I stopped him every time.”

“But it still happened.”

“Whose side are you on?” Louis snapped.

“Yours, Lou. Always yours,” Zayn reassured. (Side note: I'm fucking sobbing…zouis was my brotp)

Louis crossed his arms, expression softening. “I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?”

Zayn sighed, glancing around. “Over there,” he said, pointing to the back deck where there was a group of people doing shots by the outdoor bar.

 

“Hey, babe,” Ashton slurred when Louis walked up to him.

“Hey…can, um…can I talk to you?”

“Sure?” Ashton said, his expression becoming serious.

They walked over to a more secluded area, where Louis sat down and Ashton followed suit.

“What’s up?”

“Okay, so, Harry said that, um…”

Ashton sighed. “You can’t believe a word he says, Louis.”

“I usually don’t, but he seemed very sure, so I asked Zayn if it was true and he didn’t exactly say that it was, but he didn’t say that it wasn’t.”

“What exactly was I excused of?”

“Cheating.”

Ashton chuckled slightly. “I didn’t cheat, Louis.”

“Then why would Harry _and_ Zayn say that you did?”

Ashton sighed. “Well, Harry’s clearly jealous, and I don’t know why Zayn would say it…probably just mad that he’s losing his best friend to me.”

Louis relaxed a little, pouting slightly. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

Ashton put his arm around Louis, “Look babe, I don't know why they are saying that I'm cheating on you.” He paused, lifting Louis’ head up by his chin to make eye contact. “I wouldn't do that to you…I like you too much to hurt you.”

Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Ashton quickly. “Sorry I jumped to conclusions.”

“No apology necessary.”

 

**Harry**

“Liam—I just made a big mistake,” Harry slurred, plopping down beside Liam and taking the joint from him.

“What’d you do?”

Harry sighed, taking a hit. “Told Louis about Ashton.”

“What about him?”

“You _know_.”

“No…I don't,” Liam argued, stealing the joint back.

Harry looked at him with scrunched eyebrows. “Did I not tell you?”

“Harry, I'm very drunk and on the verge of being stoned, so please do me a solid and give me some details.”

“Well,” Harry started, taking the joint again, “for starters, he’s only into him because he has a nice ass…and I mean, yeah he does, but he's so much more than that, ya know? He’s funny, smart—god he's so smart!—and he's so pretty, Li… The way he looks in his glasses makes my breath hitch. And he always lights a room up with his smile.” Harry sighed contently. “His smile is just the best…don't you think?” he asked, turning towards Liam who was giving him a blank expression.

“Harry…where are you going with this?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “I forgot…oh, wait…Ashton. He’s cheating on him. I've got a video of him kissing a girl from the other night. Can you believe that? It's bad enough he cheated but with a fucking girl?” Harry shook his head in disbelief, taking a hit of the joint again.

“Did you show Louis the video?”

“Nah…he was so upset from just the thought of it. I couldn't hurt him further by confirming it. I think he really likes Ashton…and I'm nervous that he’s going to get in too deep and find out the truth and actually believe it and get hurt. I don't want to see him get hurt, Liam,” Harry said worriedly.

Liam took the joint. “Look, Harry: if you really care about him, stop him from getting in too deep or confront Ashton. You just sitting here isn't going to fix anything.”

Harry sighed. “You're right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading and please tell me what you think, leave a kudos or don't...you just do you. 
> 
> love you all. xx
> 
>    
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest because it's my way of saying sorry for being a douche and not updating for almost a month. I have many reasons i could give you as to why i didn't but i don't want to be that person and honestly my personal life is irrelevant to this story so i'm just going to profusely apologize for not updating and please enjoy this semi-extra long chapter. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)  
>   

Louis

Louis woke up to light snoring, smiling up at Ashton’s face then looking at the time, he still had about an hour before he had to be at school. He sat up slightly, kissing Ashton quickly.

“Goodmorning.” Ashton murmured, smiling at Louis pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Louis pulled away with a smile, “Morning. How’d you sleep?” he asked perching himself on Ashton’s chest.

Ashton ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, “Wonderful, you know…you should skip your first few classes and just hang out.”

Louis paused thinking it over, sighing, “I can’t…I have a test in chem and a tutoring session.”

Ashton jutted his bottom lip out as Louis got up and put on a shirt, “But if you want to hang around we can do something after school?”

Ashton sat up and checked his phone, “I can’t I have to be back on campus by eight and I promised my friend, Meghan, the one I was talking about last night, that I’d go see her.”

Louis frowned, “Okay.”

Ashton got up and kissed Louis, “Don’t pout, I’ll come see you again soon.”

Louis perked up a bit at that, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He kissed Louis again, “It was a fun party…I’ll text you later. Have a good day at school babe.” Ashton finished before grabbing his stuff and leaving Louis’.

 

“Louis…” Zayn whispered loud enough for Louis to hear him.

Louis shh’d him going back to his test.

“Louis!” Zayn whispered again.

Louis stressed, looking at the teacher who was looking at her computer screen, then glancing over at Zayn, “What?”

“What’s the answer to number one through like...twenty-five?”

“Are you kidding me?” Louis whisper-shouted.

“No! I didn’t study…help me.”

Louis sighed, scooting his answer document out so Zayn could easily see it.

“You’re a fucking saint.” Zayn whispered, copying down a few of the answers…just enough so it wouldn’t be suspicious but enough for him to pass.

 

“Thanks for your help, Lou.” Zayn smiled, as they walked towards Louis’ locker.

“Yeah whatever.” Louis mumbled.

“What’s wrong?”

Louis huffed, “Why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t?”

Louis shoved his book in his locker looking at Zayn angrily, “Yes you did. Ashton didn’t cheat!”

Zayn looked at Louis for a moment about to speak up when the warning bell for class went off. “I have to go, I'm meeting with Harry during lunch so we can catch up on missed study days.”

Zayn sighed letting the topic go as Louis walked off.

 

“Hey Louis.” Harry greeted shyly as he walked into their study cubical.

“Hi.” Louis greeted back not looking up from the papers he was shuffling through.

Harry timidly took a seat before Louis continued.

“I stopped by and talked to your teacher so I could get some course work from the past few days. It's still all the basic stuff so there isn't much to catch up on.”

Harry smiled slightly, “So we can just hang out.”

“I’d rather just take the time to study.”

Harry looked at Louis puzzled, “Are you mad at me?”

Louis looked at him in disbelief, “Really? You have to ask?”

“What did I do?”

Louis sighed, “Just drop it okay? We need to study.” He paused reaching for papers from the folder, “You got a C minus on your test from Monday…which is better than before but it's not your best work.” He slid the test to Harry along with some other work sheets. “You're doing fine on the homework and the class work has improved immensely but your testing scores aren't too good. Granted it's only been two weeks, so don't let this get you down. I really think we need to do practice tests so you can get used to the real thing since the tests are worth forty percent of your grade.”

Harry looked at Louis with a small frown, “Is it because of Ashton? What happened when you went to talk to him?”

Louis sighed, “Harry…please, just focus on calculus.”

“But, Louis…”

“No Harry, we aren’t talking about this, we’re here to study. That’s it.” Louis paused lowering his voice, “Please, drop it.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered, grabbing a pencil.

 

**Harry**

“Zayn, we need to talk.” Harry gritted out walking up to the table Zayn was sitting at.

Zayn turned towards Harry before looking back towards his friends excusing himself and following Harry to the hall.

“You need to put your fucking plan or whatever the hell it is in motion now because I don’t know what happened last night but apparently Louis still doesn’t believe me and I just…” Harry faltered, clenching his fists, “Just fucking go through with it.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, “Okay. Just breathe Harry.”

“You told me you would take care of it. You told me not to tell. You have two days. And if you still haven't told him…I will.” Harry gritted out before walking off, leaving Zayn wide eyed and speechless.

 

**Louis**

Louis sat in his car, fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel…he was doing this. It was too late to turn around, so there he sat in front of the frat house on a Wednesday night building up the nerve to walk up to the front door. He took in a shaky breath and took his key out of the ignition and made his way up the stairs, ringing the doorbell.

A pledge wearing a coconut bra and a hula skirt opened the door, “aloha and welcome to Sigma Chi where everyone gets laid.” The pledge greeted putting a lei over Louis’ head.

“Um, thanks?” Louis mumbled looking down at the fake flowers, “I'm here to see Ashton.”

“Brother Ashton asked not to be disturbed.” The pledge retorted.

“Well I'm his boyfriend, I don't think I'd be disturbing him.”

The pledge looked confused, “I didn't know he was-“

“Pledge Freeman, you're dismissed.” One of the brother’s interrupted before turning his attention to Louis, “Ashton’s boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah.” Louis squeaked. “Is he here?”

“He is but um, he’s very busy right now. Why don’t you come in and I’ll go get him.”

Louis nodded walking in past the muscular guy and standing in the stale foyer.

“I’ll be right back, just hangout in there.” The guy said pointing towards the living room where there were a couple of other guys watching TV.

Louis nodded walking into the room, sitting down on one of the unoccupied chairs. 

 

**Ashton**

“Bro, open up.” Matt, the fraternity’s vice president, said as he knocked on the door.

Ashton opened the door a moment later, hair tousled and bare chested. “What?”

“Louis’ here.”

“What? Why?” Ashton panicked, opening the door more to reveal a completely naked blonde who quickly covered herself up as Ashton searched for a t-shirt.

“I don’t know, but he’s in the living room.”

“Fucking great.” Ashton mumbled, “Meghan, baby. Stay here, I’ll be back.”

The blonde nodded, settling into the bed and grabbing her phone as Ashton made his way out of his room and pushing Matt with him.

 

**Louis**

Louis looked up from his phone seeing Ashton come downstairs with the guy from earlier, “Hey.” He smiled getting up and walking over to Ashton.

Ashton pulled him into a hug, “Hey baby, what are you doing here?”

Louis shrugged, “Wanted to see you.”

Ashton looked at his phone to check the time, “It’s like nine o’clock though.”

“You're mad.” Louis stated worriedly.

“No, it's not that.” Ashton started looking around and noticing some of the brothers eavesdropping and moving the two of them into the kitchen. “It’s just, what about school? And you're mom.”

“Well I figured I'd just skip my morning classes tomorrow and my mom doesn't get back until tomorrow night, but I mean if this is an issue I can just head home.” Louis shrugged, growing quite towards the end.

Ashton sighed, “No I don't want you driving this late.” He paused weighing his options, “Listen I have some things I need to finish, why don't you go hang out at Cedar Lane, do you know where that is?” He paused, Louis nodding his head yes, “Okay, go hang out there for a bit and I'll meet you there in like fifteen minutes, okay?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He bent his head down slightly before looking back up at Ashton, “I'm sorry for just showing up.”

Ashton smiled slightly, pulling Louis into a hug, “Don't worry, babe. It's not a big deal.” He kissed the top of Louis’ head and walked him to the front door before making his way back upstairs to explain the situation to Meghan.

 

**Harry**

“So, Harry.” Liam started, sitting across from Harry.

Harry looked up from his phone, making eye contact with Liam, “What?”

“Zayn told me you kind of flipped today…”

Harry shrugged, “I was just pissed.”

“About?”

Harry took a sip of his water looking back at his phone, “So you know how I was telling you about Louis and Ashton.”

“Sure.” Liam nodded.

“Well Zayn knows about it and I showed him my proof and instead of Zayn showing Louis he’s been sitting on it for almost a week while Louis’ off falling for Ashton. And I’m getting tired of just sitting back and letting it happen.”

“Why don’t you show Louis?” Liam asked stealing a fry from Harry’s plate.

“Zayn didn’t want me to. But I’m started to think maybe I should just do it. I mean, yeah it’d be better coming from Zayn but I don’t want Louis to get any deeper in a relationship like this.”

“Then do it. Send him the video…it was a video right?”

“Yeah, and I mean he’s only kissing the girl…” Harry trailed off watching the video.

Liam grabbed Harry’s phone out of his hands and watched the video for himself, pursing his lips, “I mean I’d be pretty pissed if I thought I was getting serious with someone and saw this.”

Harry took his phone back, “I’m going to send it.”

“I will if you don’t.”

Harry took a deep breath, opening a message for Louis and inserting the video, thumb hovering over the send button. He let out his breath and pressed send, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

“It was the right thing to do.”

Harry nodded to himself, “Yeah I guess. I better get home before my mom starts freaking out.”

The two boys got up leaving money to cover their meal and a decent tip before leaving Skinner’s and heading home.

 

**Louis**

Louis pulled up to the college bar, a decent amount of people there. He got out of his car and walked inside finding a booth and patiently waiting for Ashton.

A few minutes passed and a waitress walked up to him, he looked up at her as she placed a drink in front of him, “Oh I didn’t order anything.”

“I know it’s from the guy at the bar.” She smiled pointing towards a cute blonde, who nonchalantly watching.

Louis smiled kindly, pushing the drink back towards her, “Tell him thank you but I’m seeing someone.”

“Are you sure? A free drinks a free drink.”

“True, but I have to drive tonight so no thank you.”

The girl smiled at him sweetly, “Okay.” She grabbed the drink and walked back to the bar, explaining the situation to the blonde.

 

Louis had been sitting there for a while, growing bored, he sighed looking up at the door to see Ashton walking in. He waved his hand to get Ashton’s attention.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I tried calling.”

“Oh my phone died, it's in my car charging.” Louis shrugged.

“So, what’s going on?”

Louis smiled innocently, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you show up on my door step on a Wednesday night no sort of notice, looking like your grandma died.”

Louis frowned slightly, “Can’t I just come see you?”

“Of course you can,” Ashton reassured, “just want to make sure you're okay.”

Louis shrugged, “I'm fine.”

Ashton nodded, “You sure?”

Louis sighed, “I'm kind of fighting with Zayn. I'm just pissed that he would lie about you cheating.”

“Hey Ashton, want your usual?” The waitress intervened, smiling flirtatiously.

Ashton smiled back, “Hey Tracy, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” She giggled, “Can I get you a drink?”

Ashton smiled sweetly, looking the girl up and down before looking at a confused Louis and straightening his face, coughing slightly, “Oh um, just a water thanks. Louis you want anything?”

“No I'm good.” Louis said curtly.

The waitress looked over at Louis briefly, “Ash, are you and um…Louis was it?” She asked waiting for confirmation before continuing, “Together?”

“Oh um,” Ashton paused, looking from Louis to the waitress, shaking his head, “it's nothing serious.”

Louis looked up at Ashton quickly, eyes wide.

The waitress saw the reaction, excusing herself and walking back to the bar.

“What?” Ashton asked obliviously.

“I thought that…”

“Louis, we never made anything official.”

“But…”

Ashton sighed, “I don’t know what to say, Louis. You’re really cute and all but…I can’t date someone in high school.”

Louis’ heart was pounding, “Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?”

Ashton shrugged, “I don’t date Louis, I hangout. And I knew you wouldn’t be okay with that.”

“So you lied to me.”

“Not exactly…I just didn’t give all the details.”

“That’s the same thing, Ashton.” Louis spoke up.

“Look let’s not discuss this here,” Ashton started, trying to calm Louis down, “let’s go back to the house or something, okay?”

Louis paused, fuming.

“Come on, babe. It’s not a big deal.”

Louis glared at Ashton, getting up and walking to the door, Ashton going to put an arm around him.

“Don’t touch me.” He spat, moving out of his touch.

 

“Louis, slow down.” Ashton called after him as Louis walked upstairs. “Wait.” Ashton said, blocking Louis from entering his room.

“What? You have another one of your ‘hangouts’ in there?”

Ashton faltered.

“So Zayn and Harry weren’t lying. You have cheated on me.”

“Technically you have to be in a relationship to cheat.” Ashton mumbled.

“Screw you Ashton.” Louis said with tears in his eyes, turning around to walk back down stairs.

“Louis wait!” Ashton called out, grabbing his shoulders.

“What? You’ve humiliated me enough, don’t you think?”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“No you just wanted to fuck me.”

Ashton huffed a laugh, “You think that low of me?”

“That’s basically what you just told me, Ashton.”

Ashton sighed, “This isn’t going the way I hoped.”

“And how did you want it to go? For me to be completely okay with it? To just brush off the fact that you were using me?”

“Louis please lower your voice I don’t want to cause a scene.” Ashton murmured, when he saw a few brothers poking their heads out of their rooms.

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll leave.” Louis snapped, walking towards the stairs.

“Where are you going to go?” Ashton called after him.

“Home.”

“It’s late, you shouldn’t drive this late.”

Louis ignored him and walked to the front door, Ashton a few steps behind him.

“Louis.” He sighed, hand reaching for his shoulder.

“What?”

“Stay. Please.”

“Why should I?” Louis whispered, crossing his arms.

“Because I want you to.”

“You’re okay with me spending the night as long as there’s no commitment.”

Ashton sighed again, “Look Louis, you’re a great guy. Okay? Like I said, you’re really cute and I’m sure you’d make a great boyfriend. But, I’m just…I don’t know how to put this without hurting you.”

“You just don’t want to be with me in anyway other way than physically.”

“Pretty much yeah.”

Louis nodded, “Goodbye Ashton.” He turned around and made his way to his car.

 

Louis leaned his head back, sighing, before reaching for his phone that had been charging. He had two missed calls and a couple of texts. He unplugged his phone and called Zayn back.

“Hello?” Zayn answered.

“Zayn, hey.”

“Hey, Lou…you okay?”

“Not really.” Louis mumbled.

“What's wrong?”

“I came to College Station.”

“Why?”

“To see Ashton, I was just so pissed at you for lying to me and I just wanted to get away and well, I ended up at the frat house.”

“Okay, well what happened?”

“Well um, turns out he wasn’t into _me_ so much as my body.”

“Oh, Lou…I’m so sorry. Are you um…are you on your way home?”

“Yeah, can I stay at your place tonight?”

“Perrie’s here. I can tell her to leave though.”

Louis bit his lip, “No, it’s okay. I’ll just um, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, love you Louis. Don’t let this get you down, okay? And if you need anything I’ll be there.”

“Love you too, Z and thanks.” Louis mumbled back, hanging up the phone and starting his car.

 

**Harry**

Harry had just fallen asleep, having staid up playing Madden 2015 with Niall and smoking a few joints to distract himself from the fact that Louis still hadn’t responded to his text.

He rolled over after hearing the doorbell ring. “Who the fuck, is ringing the doorbell at three in the morning?” He mumbled to himself, crawling out of bed and walking downstairs.

“Who’s at the door?” Bryan asked, standing in the doorway of his and Anne’s bedroom.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, go back to sleep.”

Bryan mumbled out an okay closing his bedroom door.

Harry walked down the stairs and made his way to the door seeing a very upset Louis.

“Louis.” Harry said surprised.

“Hey, sorry to show up so late.” Louis whispered, crossing his arms.

Harry looked Louis over, seeing fresh tears in his eyes, he stepped aside for Louis to walk in, tilting his head letting Louis know he was welcome. Louis smiled shyly, slowly walking inside.

Harry closed the door and looked back at Louis, “Are you okay?”

Louis shook his head, trying not to cry.

Harry pulled him into his bare chest, Louis letting out a sob.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Louis said wetly.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Louis, scared that if he let go that Louis would literally fall apart. “I don’t blame you.”

They stood in silence for a while, Harry just holding Louis.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Louis paused, thinking it over. He nodded his head, “I don’t want to be by myself.”

Harry led them up to his room and began to look for a pair of sweatpants. “Here, so you don’t have to sleep in jeans, and um here’s a t-shirt.” He mumbled, handing over the grey sweats and Ramones shirt.

“Thanks.” Louis smiled, before walking to the bathroom.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, Harry was laying in his bed, scrolling through his phone. “Um what time do you need to be up?”

“Well um, my morning class was cancelled and I was already planning on skipping first and second block. So, just whenever.” Louis shrugged.

“Why were you going to skip?” Harry asked as Louis made himself comfortable in Harry’s bed.

“I went to college station.”

“Oh.” Harry responded casually.

“Yeah.” Louis responded quietly, “It was before you sent me the video.” He informed quickly.

Harry nodded, placing his phone on his bedside table.

“Thanks, by the way.” He paused, looking at Harry. “For sending me that video.”

Harry nodded again, “You deserved to know.”

 Louis smiled at him, laying down and curling into himself.

“Hey Louis?” Harry spoke after a moment.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Louis turned over, looking up at Harry.

“For what?”

“Being such an asshole to you. I, I have no excuse for why I treated you the way I did, and I’m genuinely sorry.”

Louis smiled up at him, “Zayn said it was because you liked me,” he laughed slightly, “I told him he was stupid.”

Harry laughed slightly.

“Thanks for apologizing.” He grinned before turning back over and falling asleep.

 

Harry woke up with Louis draped over his chest, breathing softly. He brought his right hand up and threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair, leaning forward slightly and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

He continued to play with Louis’ hair, trying his best to not wake him. Louis moved a bit, nuzzling his head further into Harry’s chest. Harry removed his hand from Louis waiting for him to settle again before wrapping his arms around him and falling back asleep.

 

Harry’s alarm went off around ten-thirty, opening his eyes slowly, Louis still tangled up in his arms. He smiled to himself reaching over to grab his phone to shut off the alarm.

“What time is it?” Louis mumbled.

Harry looked down at him, lifting his arms off of Louis slightly, “oh um, ten-thirtyish.”

Louis nodded, “Let’s skip today all together, I don't want to move.”

Harry laughed slightly, “I have football practice.”

Louis shrugged, “Your dad’s the coach.”

“Yes, he is.” Harry nodded.

“And besides, you can't keep staring at me if you go to football practice.” Louis smiled, looking up at Harry.

Harry smirked, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Louis’ smile grew bigger as he moved to rest his chin on Harry’s chest again, “Sure you don't.”

“Okay, so no football practice today…I'll just face the wrath of my father for a week.”

“Spending the day with me will make it all worth it.” Louis reassured.

“I'll hold you to that.”

 

**Louis**

They laid in bed for about thirty more minutes in comfortable silence, Harry was the first one to get up, much to Louis’ disliking.

“I'll be right back.” Harry assured, making his way into the bathroom.

Louis frowned, grabbing his phone once Harry was out of sight.

Zayn Malik

Today 8:10 AM

Why aren't you at

school?

 

Bro! You missed a pop

quiz!!!!!!!

 

I’m kidding we had

a sub.

 

Okay, lunch has started

and still no Louis…

 

Are you okay? Talk to me.

I’m fine!! Just wasn’t

in the mood for school

today. I’ll see you

Do you want me to

come over after

school?

No that’s okay,

I'm not sure when

I'll be back home.

Read 11:30 AM

Alright, text me if

you need me.

 

“Will your dad really be mad if you skip practice?” Louis asked as Harry waltzed out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair wet from his shower.

“Probably,” He shrugged, sliding on a pair of briefs and dropping his towel. “But who cares.”

Louis smiled, “Good, because it's my turn to show you pointless childhood crap.” He joked standing up and making his way to Harry’s bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed before poking his head out of the bathroom door, “Hey, um…where are the towels?”

Harry smiled up from his phone, “The tall cabinet in between the sinks.”

“Thanks.” Louis grinned, walking back into the bathroom and stripping off his clothes.

 

He emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later clothes that he arrived in on.

“So what does Louis Tomlinson have to show me today?” Harry teased.

“Well we have to be careful because if someone sees us, we’ll get in trouble.”

“Why would we get in trouble?”

“We’re supposed to be in school.”

Harry smirked, standing up from his bed and walking towards the door, “Don’t worry so much.”

“I’ll do as I please.” Louis defended, walking out of the door and downstairs, Harry following behind, “Now, should we eat or?”

“Yes, what are you in the mood for?”

“Pizza.”

“I can make that happen.” Harry smiled, grabbing his keys, “But you might want to grab a water and something to tide you over…it’s a bit of a drive.”

“There’s a Pizza Hut, like five minutes from here?”

Harry shook his head, “Trust me, this place is better than Pizza Hut.”

 

“Okay Harry…it’s been like three hours, and I’m starving.” Louis complained.

“We’re almost there. I promise.”

“You couldn’t have found a closer pizza place?”

Harry shrugged, “Well I mean yes I could have, but you haven’t had pizza like this.”

“But McKinney?”

Harry smiled over at Louis, “I promise it’s worth it. And besides, we are here.” He said as he pulled in front of a stoned building.

Louis looked out of the windshield, “Cute. Do they have pepperoni?”

“Yes they do and it’ll be the best pepperoni pizza you’ll ever taste.”

“I’ll take your word on it.”

 

“Moon Pie!” An older woman with blonde hair greeted as the two of them walked in.

“Mrs. Grace, how are you.”

“Wonderful,” She grinned, hugging Harry, “you want your usual booth?”

“Um yeah, that’d be great.” Harry smiled.

“Who’s your friend?” Mrs. Grace asked, looking over at Louis.

“This is Louis. Louis this is Mrs. Grace, my mom’s best friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Louis smiled, extending a hand.

The blonde shook her head and pulled Louis into a hug, “Nice to meet you, Louis. Y’all go take a seat and I’ll bring you some sodas.”

 

“Moon Pie?” Louis mocked as the two of them slid into the circular booth.

“It’s a childhood nickname.” Harry mumbled out in embarrassment.

Louis chuckled, “It’s cute.”

Harry smiled shyly, Mrs. Grace placing two cokes down along with a roasted tomato and spinach pizza and a pepperoni. “So Harry what brings you here?”

“Well, my friend, Louis, was craving pizza and if you’re going to eat pizza why not Cavalli?”

“Oh you’re too much. Though I will admit I’m glad you left your blonde friend at home, I was afraid he was going to eat our entire inventory.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Are we talking about Niall?”

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

Grace smiled sweetly, “Well boys I hope you enjoy and Louis, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Say bye before you leave.” She said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Will do.” He smiled as she walked off, then turned his attention back to Louis. “So, you said you were hungry right?”

“Yes I did. How’d she know what to bring us?” Louis asked, setting a slice of pizza on his plate.

“It’s what I always get.” Harry shrugged, “Did you want something else?”

“No this is perfect.” Louis smiled taking a bit. “Holy crap, you weren't kidding this is delicious.”

Harry grinned, taking a bite of his pizza, “I’m glad you like it.”

“So how often do you come here?” Louis asked after a moment of silence.

“We try to stop by when we're in Dallas, my dad and mom come down a lot…that's why the parties are usually at my house. Sometimes I tag along.”

Louis nodded, “How long have your families known each other?”

“Well they used to live in Jefferson and my dad and Jimmy, Grace’s husband, were on the football team together and my mom and Grace roomed together at cheer camp, my parents introduced the two of them and they've all been best friends ever since.”

“How cute.”

Harry shrugged, “I guess…their son is kind of annoying, _really_ into anime.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I don't guess anything. Just a bit weird to me, but if it makes him happy, then it's really whatever.”

“You're not as big of an asshole as you lead on.”

Harry snorted a laugh, “I didn't realize I gave off that vibe.”

“Harry, you're kidding right? You walk through the halls of that school with so much cockiness that it's sickening, underclassmen cower from you. You use people to get what you want, you pick fun at people, and all these years I was one of those people and here we are skipping school at your family friend’s pizza place and you're actually being a decent, some might even say kind, human being…and it's nice.”  

 

"Okay, so you took me to a special place for you, it's my turn…give me your keys.” Louis smiled, stretching his hand out.

“No, you're not driving my truck.” Harry shook his head, putting his keys out of reach.

Louis placed his hand on his hip, “Really Styles, it's a truck.”

“It's my truck though, and she's my baby.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Fine, spoil the fun.”

Harry smirked getting into his truck.

 

“Okay, where am I going?”

“You're going to turn right up here.” Louis smiled pointing ahead.

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked turning on his blinker.

“You'll see…take a left.”

“Alright, but if we get lost or in a wreck and someone needs our location we’re screwed.”

“I'll just tell them…”

“Okay, but in this scenario you are incapable of giving the location.”

“In your scenario what keeps me from giving the location?”

“I don't know…I just don't like not knowing where I'm going.”

Louis giggled, “don't worry, we're here…pull into that space.”

Harry did as told and unbuckled his seat belt. “Roughton Galleries?”

“Yeah, come on.” Louis smiled, getting out of the truck and waiting on Harry.

"After you.” Harry grinned, waiting for Louis to take the lead.

 

“Hi Louis, haven’t seen you in a while.” An older woman with red hair greeted as the two of them entered.

“Yeah, school’s been crazy. Oh Mrs. Miller this is Harry.”

“Hello Harry, first time here?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well, I hope you two enjoy, it’s nice to see you Louis.” She smiled sweetly, walking into a restricted area.

Louis smiled at her as she walked away, before continuing into the gallery.

 

“So you like art?” Harry asked, as they walked through the first room.”

Louis shrugged, “It's not that I like it…it's hard to explain, my dad he was a photographer, still is, but his pictures were featured here sometimes when I was younger. He took me here a lot…it was kind of our spot.”

Harry nodded, “How is your dad?”

“He calls every now and then...we talk about the weather, occasionally school, and everything else remains obsolete.” Louis said, starring at a painting.

Harry put his hands in his pocket and stared at the same painting, “This one’s interesting.”

“It's absolute shit.” Louis retorted.

Harry laughed, “How elegant.”

“That's me.” Louis smiled, “Come on there’s something I want to show you.”  

Harry looked over at Louis and followed him through a few exhibits until they made it to a room resembling a warehouse. “So, why is this room so special?” Harry asked walking ahead of Louis, he turned around when he got no answer seeing Louis snap a picture of him. “What are you doing?”

“Look.” Louis smiled pointing at the white wall in front of them.

Harry turned back around seeing a collage of pictures spread across the wall, the one Louis just took appearing for a moment and then fading into a picture of someone else.

“It’s the only room you get to take pictures in…they call it art watching art…neat huh?” Louis grinned, snapping another picture.

Harry looked back at the wall then to Louis, grabbing the camera from him and taking some pictures himself, “It’s really cool.” He smirked, taking a close shot of Louis then looking at the wall. “Do you get to keep the pictures you take?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, there’s a developing room where we can pick them up.”

“Good.” He smiled again, taking another picture of Louis.

 

They walked the rest of the gallery, picking up some of the pictures they took before walking back to Harry’s truck.

“Want to get ice cream?” Harry asked before opening the door to his truck.

“Depends, what family friend owns this place?”

Harry laughed, “No one I know.”

“Well then proceed.”

 

They pulled into Pokey O’s Ice Cream Parlor about ten minutes later, Louis deciding on cookies and crème in a cup and Harry double fudge chocolate in a waffle cone.

“So tell me Harry, how does someone who has so many connections not only come close to failing a course within a month of school starting but also has to get a tutor?” Louis asked taking a seat in one of the metal chairs that were provided outside.

“Well believe it or not, teachers don’t really care who you are.”

“Some teachers do.” Louis retorted, taking a bite of ice cream.

“Well not Mrs. Arnold…she’s kind of a cunt.”

“I loved Mrs. Arnold.”

“And I’m sure she loved you, because every teacher loves a good student.” Harry teased.

Louis smirked, “Whatever. So hey, tomorrow’s your second game of the season, are you nervous?”

“Nah, it’s just Elysian Fields. Could beat them with our second string.”

“Aren’t we cocky.”

“Not cocky, confident.” Harry corrected.

“If that’s what you want to believe, then I’ll let you have it.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating their ice cream.

“I don’t really know much about you, you know?” Harry started, taking a bit of his cone.

“There’s not much to know.”

“I doubt that.”

“Okay then, what would you like me to tell you?”

“You have a younger sister right? Where is she?”

“She lives with my Grams in New York.”

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, when she was about four there was a lot of drama happening around the house so my mom thought it’d be best if she wasn’t surrounded by that kind of environment, that way nothing would happen to her, my Grams – my dad’s mom – offered to take her in. And by the time everything settled down Lottie was about seven and didn’t want to move back, fought it hard, so my mom agreed to let her stay. She comes to visit every now and then or we’ll go visit her.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“Didn’t want to leave my mom.”

“What about your dad? You know there were a lot of rumors, I didn’t believe any of them, because a lot of the stuff spread in our town isn’t real.” Harry rambled, falling quite when he saw Louis’ face, “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

Louis shook his head, “No it’s fine, it happened so long ago I’ve kind of moved on from it. I mean it still sucks but…um, so when I was about six or so my mom and dad started fighting…a lot. He would um, he would get really drunk, like _really_ drunk and beat her sometimes and then he’d buy her a present or cook her dinner and everything would be okay for a while. Then it’d happen again. Eventually my mom told him he needed to get help or he wasn’t allowed to see us anymore. So he went to rehab, but it didn’t last very long…his sobriety, probably about a year. I was really young, so I wasn’t completely sure what was going on but I was smart enough to put some things together. He eventually left all together, he calls, sends presents during the holidays but that’s about it. It’s probably silly but the art gallery is the only thing that keeps the idea that my dad isn’t a complete asshole alive.”

Harry was in shock, he had no idea Louis had gone through so much at such a young age and his heart hurt for him.

Louis looked up at Harry after a moment of silence, “Sorry, I don’t usually drop that on people.”

“Hey no it’s okay…are you um…Are you okay now? Like do you…”

“Do I still get upset about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes. But it’s kind of hard to miss something that you barely remember.”

“I get that, does your mom -”

“It’s getting late, we should head back.” Louis interrupted, standing up.

“Yeah, okay.” Harry nodded, walking to his truck.

 

They were half way back to Jefferson before either of them spoke, Harry tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry.” Harry spoke up.

“For what?”

“For pushing. Asking all those questions, it wasn’t my place.”

“Its fine, Harry. You were just curious…it happens.”

Harry smiled over at him, placing a hand on Louis’ knee. Louis looked down, bringing his index finger out to lightly touch Harry’s who quickly moved to grasp Louis’ hand into his.

 

They pulled up to Harry's house around ten o’clock. Harry turned his truck off, taking the key out of the ignition and getting of the truck, Louis following suite.

“So um, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?”

Louis smiled up at him, “Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Can we um, would you be able to maybe meet for a tutoring session during lunch?”

“I'll have to move some things around but yeah.”

“Good, cool. Okay, well then I'll see you then.” Harry babbled.

“I'll see you then.” Louis smiled, walking to his car.

 

“Mom?” Louis called out as he walked into his house.

“Louis?” Jay asked, walking towards the foyer.

“Hey mom!” Louis greeted, hugging his mom.

“Hey sweetie! Where were you?”

“Oh I went to Dallas.”

“What for?”

Louis shrugged, “Was having one of those days, ya know?”

“You went to the art gallery.”

“Yeah.”

“Well are you okay now?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. How's grandma?”

“She's good. I'm going to have to go back in a few days but she's good for now.”

“That’s good.”

“She sent you something.” Jay smiled, walking them into the kitchen.

“Brownies.” Louis grinned, seeing a plate of fresh brownies and a card. “Who’s the card for?”

“You. I told her about everything you've accomplished this year, she was so proud. She said it’s for your trip to London this fall.”

Louis cocked his head to the side and opened the envelope, a check for 5000 dollars falling out. “Holy shit, where did grandma get this much money.”

“Apparently your grandfather had a lot of money put back and she moved all of it over for you and Lottie to have. This is just a small portion of it.”

“Wow, remind me to call her tomorrow.”

“Sure thing. Are you going to bed?”

“Yeah, it's been a long day. We’ll have dinner tomorrow and catch up, okay?”

“What about the game? Don't you want to go cheer Zayn on?”

Louis hugged his mom, “Zayn will be fine without me. I love you, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

**Harry**

“Where have you been?” Bryan asked once Harry was inside.

“I had some things to take care of.”

“You missed practice. You never miss practice.”

“Well I’m sorry dad, but I had things more important than football.” Harry said a bit agitated.

“Like what?”

“A friend needed me today.”

“What friend? All your friends were at school. Niall didn’t even know where you were.”

“Why are you talking to my friends?” Harry asked defensively.

“I have the right to know where my son is.”

“Boys, why are you yelling?” Anne asked, walking downstairs.

“Do you want to tell her?” Bryan asked looking at Harry.

“Dads pissed because I missed practice.”

“Why did you miss practice?” Anne asked calmly, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

“I had things to do.” Harry said cruelty. 

“There’s no need to have an attitude, Harry.”

“Sorry, mom. I was just busy and it was one practice. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is that you’ve never missed a practice a day in your life.” Bryan said, voice raising.

“Bryan please.” Anne interjected. “Listen Harry, you missed a practice without telling anyone and that’s not okay, but just don’t let it happen again, it’s late so go upstairs and get ready for bed.”

“Yes ma'am.” Harry mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before walking up the stairs.

 

Tomlinson

Today 10:38 PM

I had fun today.

Me too. Thanks

for not being an

asshole…for once.

 

Harry bit back a smile, letting out a chuckle.

Sometimes I'm a

decent human.

(: Goodnight, H.

Night, Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments aren't required but highly recommended. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's like a week gap in the time frame of the story just to let you know. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Harry**

Harry brought the pipe to his lips, thumb lightly placed over the small hole while his other hand worked to light up the weed placed in the bowl. He sucked in slowly lifting his thumb and taking the end of the pipe from his lips holding the smoke in and handing the lighter and pipe over to Niall.

“Hey,” He began slowly letting the smoke out, “have you ever notice how crappy TV is? Like it honestly looks like someone filmed a play and decided to make it a television show.”

Niall crinkled his nose, clutching his stomach and belting out a hard chuckle. “What the fuck bro.”

“I’m being serious, like look…you can _see_ the set. How do people find this entertaining?”

Niall handed the pipe back over to Harry focusing on the TV screen, “I don’t see it, I do however see a very hot girl who is about to get naked and I’m here for that.”

“You’re such a pig.” Harry said shaking his head and taking another hit. “Which reminds me…” He paused, letting out the smoke he was holding in, “where’s your girlfriend? Didn’t she say that she and Alyssa were coming over?”

“Yeah, their almost here…hey you aren’t trying to hook up with Alyssa right? Cause I think her and Liam are like official now.”

“No dude, I’m not into her like that.”

Niall nodded his head and looked down at his phone, “Shit it’s my dad.”

Harry chuckled, “Bro don’t answer it!”

“I have to!” Niall stressed looking at Harry and bursting into another fit of laughter.

“Why? He knows you’re over here, what could be so important…it’s Saturday night in Jefferson.”

“Yeah, it’s a Saturday night…why aren’t we having a party?”

Harry shrugged, “We had one last night.”

“ _And_? This past summer I think we went a totally of eight days without a party and that’s because those were the days we had family vacations and even then we didn’t remain sober.”

“We aren’t exactly the poster boys for sobriety at the moment.”

Niall shrugged taking another hit.

“Hey um Niall, you realize your dad is still calling right?”

“Shit!” Niall panicked, choking on the smoke he just inhaled, picking his phone up and sliding the phone icon across the screen. “Hello?” He coughed.

Harry grabbed the pipe out of Niall’s lap getting up to dump the cashed weed and fill it back up. He walked to the bathroom setting the pipe down on the sink and taking his phone out of his back pocket scrolling through his contacts, landing on Louis’ number.

“Hello?”

“Louis?” Harry chirped.

“Yeah, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Why’d you call?”

Harry faulted, thinking of a reason.

“I’m glad you called.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. What are you doing?”

“Just hanging out. You should join us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah…Me, Liam, Alyssa, Mads, and um…Niall.” Harry said sheepishly.

“I um, I don’t know Harry.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun. You can bring Zayn if you want. I just, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Louis chuckled softly, “You saw me last night…at the victory party, remember?”

“Like I said, so will you come hang out?”

Louis sighed, “Zayn can come?”

“Yes.”

“Okay...your house?”

“Uh-huh.” Harry grinned.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Harry’s smile grew as he said goodbye and placed more weed into the bowl.

 

“Hey Harry.” Mads greeted as Harry walked back into the main room of the basement.

“What’s up chicken little?”

“Not that nickname again…I thought we moved passed that.” Mads whined, covering her face.

Harry chuckled, “I will never move past that nickname.”

“I was five and didn’t have a say in the costume. Let it go!”

Harry shook his head and lit up the bowl. “It was funny then.” He paused sucking in the smoke, “And it’s funny now.” He laughed, slowly blowing the smoke back out.

“You’re an ass, give me that.” Mads retorted grabbing the pipe from Harry.

“Is there alcohol?” Niall asked as he walked in from the backyard.

“Yup.” Harry nodded walking over to the bar, “We’ve got beer, rum, vodka, tequila, gin, wine?”

“You got scotch?”

“We do!”

“Perfect.” Niall sighed, going to grab a glass and putting ice in it. “Fill me up.” He requested placing his glass in front of Harry.

“What did your dad say?”

“Some shit about him and my mom going to couples therapy or something I don’t know. I’m honestly so over their bullshit. If they’re _this_ unhappy they should just end it, I’m tired of the childness of it all.”

Harry nodded, filling the glass to the brim as the doorbell rang.

“Who’s at the door?” Liam asked, grabbing a beer for himself and a Strawberita for Alyssa.

“Oh um, I think Zayn and um…Louis.”

“Louis?” Niall asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, that’s okay isn’t it?” Harry asked, putting the scotch away.

“Hey as long as Zayn’s here too and he brought weed, I couldn’t care less.” Niall smirked, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder before moving to go sit by Mads.

Harry shook his head and made his way upstairs to get Zayn and Louis.

 

“Zayn!” Niall cheered when he saw Zayn coming down the stairs.

“How high is he?” Zayn asked sitting down next to Liam.

Liam shrugged, “I just got here.”

 

“Hey, do you want something to drink?” Harry asked walking up beside Louis who was standing by the bar.

“Depends what do you have?” Louis smirked, leaning against the bar top while Harry made his way behind the bar.

“We’ve got it all.”

“You have it _all_? Even Tequila from Tequilla Ley?”

Harry panicked briefly, “I…I don’t know. I can check.”

“Harry, I’m kidding. I’ll take a beer.” Louis giggled.

Harry smiled at him shyly, “Cold or warm?”

“Cold please.”

“Alright,” Harry started, sliding the metal door to the cooler open, “We have your classics: Miller, Bud, Corona, Blue Moon, we also have a few state favs: Yellow Rose, Colour Five, Legion, and Peach Sour.”

Louis smiled at Harry, “Why don't you pick for me.”

“Pecan Harvest Ale.” Harry nodded, grabbing a bottle and popping the top off.

Louis took the bottle giving it a taste, “It's like pecan pie in a bottle.”

“Is that good?”

Louis nodded, “If you like pecan pie.”

Harry paused, trying to figure out if that meant Louis liked it.

“I love pecan pie, so thank you.”

Harry smiled, relieved, “So what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“If this you trying to ask me to hang out.” Louis smirked, taking another drink.

Harry huffed a shy laugh, “It might have crossed my mind to possibly ask you if you wanted to maybe hang out or something.”

Louis nodded a smirk on his face, trying not to laugh at Harry’s babbling.

“So do you…want to hang out?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, cool. Awesome, I'll um…yeah.”

“Guys come on we're about to play most likely.” Niall called from the couch.

“What's most likely?” Louis whispered to Harry.

“Basically someone says something like who would most likely have a one night stand and you drink for every finger that's pointing at you.”

Louis nodded slowly, “Okay.”

“It's fun, I promise.”

Louis sighed following Harry to join the others.

“Okay, Liam you go first.” Niall said as Harry and Louis sat down.

“Most likely to have an STD.” Liam said pointing to Harry.

“Hey I don't have an STD!” Harry protested when he saw everyone but Louis pointing at him.

“Doesn't matter…that's five shots.” Niall laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and took five shots of the vodka that was sitting on the table. “Okay, most likely to pass out at a party.”

“Oh come on guys…it was one time.” Liam whined.

“Bro, it was twice and it’s always when you drink gin.” Zayn teased.

“Okay, but it was like two years ago so can we move on?”

“Hey, as long as Harry calls me chicken little we will never forget about you passing out at not one but two major parties.” Mads spoke up.

Liam rolled his eyes and took his shots.

“Most likely to make valedictorian.” Zayn spoke, everyone pointing their finger at Louis.

“So now I’m being punished for being smart.” Louis mumbled taking six shots.

 

“Hey Zayn, you have weed right?” Niall asked once the game was over.

“Why would you ask _me_?” Zayn fired back, defensively.

Niall looked around at everyone, slightly embarrassed, “B-because you…you’re a drug dealer. I just thought that…that maybe –“

“You just thought that since I deal it I always have it on me?”

“Well I mean yeah?” Niall said quietly, peeking up.

Zayn grinned slowly, “I’m fucking with you Niall. I always have weed on me.” He laughed grabbing his backpack and pulling out a couple of small clear boxes as he named them. “Okay I’ve got: Yellow Amnesia, Terpzilla, Desert Dragon Kush, Dablegum, Wild Thai Ryder, Rollex OG Kush, Boggle Dragon, and a hometown fav, Vanilla Sky.

“What’s the one you had last night…homegrown something.”

“Well there’s one that’s just homegrown but I think I had homegrown fantasy last night.”

“Yes that was it! Do you have any more of that?” Niall asked excitedly.

“I don’t know if I brought anymore with me, but I can check and see.” Zayn said, searching through his product. “Um…it looks like I have enough for one decent size bowl or a skimpy joint.”

“Harry where’d your pipe go?”

Harry turned his head looking for the pipe, spotting it on the side table and leaning over Louis to grab it and hand it to Niall. “Here you go.”

“Thanks man, want to smoke?”

“I’m still pretty stoned from earlier.”

“And?” Niall asked as if there were more to Harry’s statement.

“And, let me hit it.”

“Okay, that’s better.” Niall nodded, filling the bowl while Zayn rolled a few joints.

“I um, I’ll smoke.” Louis spoke causing everyone to look at him.

“Are you sure bro?” Zayn asked grinding up more weed.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

“Okay well Niall will you let Louis hit that while I finish this?”

Niall reluctantly handed over the pipe to Louis who was completely lost at what to do with it.

“You place your thumb here.” Harry whispered pointing at the small hole “and while you light it suck in and the longer you keep your thumb on it the bigger the hit.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiled.

 

 

“Harry what kind of food do you have around here?” Niall asked finishing a joint.

“Babe. Zayn and Liam just went to get pizza.” Mads said putting her legs over Niall’s thighs.

Niall sighed, “I know but I want Doritos.”

“My mom _did_ just go grocery shopping this morning so the kitchen is fully stocked.”

“Well did she get Doritos?”

“Probably.” Harry shrugged. “You know my mom she gets every snack food possible. Oh and she got that specialty cheese dip from Skinner’s.”

“That means nothing if there are no spicy nacho Doritos to eat with it.”

“You’re right.”

“So let’s go check it out.” Niall begged, gently placing Mads’ legs on the couch while he stood up and made his way upstairs.

Harry sighed getting off of the couch and discretely grabbing Louis’ hand as a way to tell him to come.

 

“Fuck yes, there are Doritos!” Niall cheered.

“Dude, shut up! Are there puffy Cheetos too?” Harry gasped.

Niall paused looking through the pantry. “There are puffy Cheetos!”

“Throw them to me. Louis do you want anything?”

“Oh um…I’m okay.”

“Are you sure Tommo?” Niall asked warming up some cheese dip.

“Well what do you have?”

“They have everything.” Niall spoke up hopping on to the counter that was under the microwave and resting against the cabinets behind his head.

“Come on, we’ll look through the pantry.” Harry said pulling Louis into the walk-in pantry.

“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding when you said your mom bought everything…how are you not five-hundred pounds?”

Harry laughed grabbing a fruit roll-up, “It helps that my dad is huge on working out…and to be honest I don’t mind it, helps me keep my killer abs.” he smirked lifting up his shirt.

Louis rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile, “Put your shirt down…god you’re such a loser.”

“You love it.” Harry laughed, grabbing Louis’ hips.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked smiling softly.

Harry pulled Louis closer to him, “How much do you want to bet Niall’s passed out on the counter?”

“All the money in my back pocket.”

Harry bit his lip, the two of them now pressed against each other, “And how much do you have in your back pocket?”

Louis shrugged, “You tell me.”

Harry smirked, moving his right hand from Louis’ waist to his pocket slowly sliding his hand in it, “There’s nothing in there.”

“No, but you did get to grab my ass.” Louis whispered, leaning up and placing a small kiss to Harry’s lips.

“What was that?” Harry whispered back a slight smile on his lips.

“Felt like kissing you.”

“Harry!” Niall yelled causing the two to break apart.

“Looks like he wasn’t asleep. Does that mean I win?” Louis joked grabbing a bag of cookies and walking into the kitchen.

“Everyone got everything?” Niall asked once Harry walked out of the pantry.

“Yup, let’s go back downstairs…wait did Mads and Alyssa want anything?”

“Mads will share with me and Alyssa isn’t my girlfriend so I’m not worried about it.” Niall answered as the three of them went back to the basement.

 

“We have pizza!” Liam cheered once he made his way downstairs carrying four boxes of pizza, Zayn following close behind.

“And you guys have already pigged out.” Zayn noted seeing the mass amount of food on the coffee table.

“Shut up and give me a box of pizza.” Niall retorted stretching his arms out.

Liam rolled his eyes and handed over a box, setting the rest down on the coffee table.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Mads suggested, curling into Niall’s side.

“Yeah, what do you have?” Alyssa asked.

“All of our movies are right there.” Harry said pointing towards the built in bookcase, “Or we have Netflix.”

“No, Netflix movies suck.” Niall said getting up to look through the movies. “Bro, marathon…Insidious one and two, let’s do it.”

“Maybe not everyone want to watch a scary movie babe.” Mads spoke up.

“Oh come on, scary movies are fun.”

“Put it in.” Harry said, sitting back down by Louis on the couch. “Do you like scary movies?” he whispered to Louis.

“Not particularly” Louis answered when the lights were turned off.

Harry looked over at him once the movie started, “I'll protect you.”

Louis smiled shyly, curling into himself.

“You cold?”

“A little.” Louis shrugged.

Harry leaned forward grabbing a blanket from a basket sitting in between two of the couches and draping it over Louis, “Here.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiled, making himself comfortable.

 

Thirty minutes into the movie Louis had managed to glue himself to Harry’s side, jumping slightly once the first loud noise came through the speakers.

“You okay?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis.

“No.” Louis mumbled shaking his head.

Harry smirked, placing his hand on Louis’ thigh.

 

“Oh my god!” Louis gasped, turning into Harry when the voice screamed on the baby monitor.

“It's okay.” Harry laughed softly.

“is it over?” louis mumbled peeking through his fingers.

“Yeah, it's over there's no one there.”

“Good.” Louis sighed.

Harry smiled to himself, sliding his hand further in between Louis’ thighs, squeezing gently making Louis bite his lip and curl in closer to him.

“You smell really good.” Harry whispered after a moment of silence, pressing his lips to the top Louis’ head.

“I smell like weed.” Louis mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Well weed’s a good smell for you.”

Louis giggled, “You are such a nerd.”

“Shh.” Zayn interrupted from the other side of Louis.

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled, sitting up.

 

“Who’s up for the second one?” Niall asked when the credits started to roll.

“It’s kind of late.” Liam answered.

“It’s only midnight.” Alyssa reasoned, “Come on, let’s watch the second one.”

“Okay.” Liam sighed, settling back into the couch, Alyssa laying her head back down on Liam’s shoulder.

“I have to sit through another ninety minutes of torture?” Louis whispered to Harry.

“This one isn’t as scary, I promise.”

“I feel like you’re lying to me.”

“I would never.” Harry smirked, shooting a wink at Louis.

 

**Louis**

“I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight.” Louis joked once the second movie was over.

“You’ll be okay and I mean you could always crash here.” Harry offered.

Louis hesitated, looking over at Zayn who was on his phone while Niall, Mads, and Alyssa were passed out.

“Hey Liam, are you taking Alyssa home?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, someone’s going to need to wake Niall up…and the only person who can do that easily is Mads and she is also passed out.”

“Yeah but she’s easy to wake up, just try and take her phone.”

Liam laughed, nudging Alyssa to wake her up while Harry grabbed a pillow and chunked it at Niall’s face.

“What the fuck?” Niall grumbled.

“Get your ass out of my house.” Harry laughed.

Niall rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and looking at the time, “Fuck, it’s three am. You will not see me at church tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you reading scripture before the lesson?” Liam asked.

Niall sighed, “Damn, okay so maybe you will see me…Mads lets go.” He whispered to his girlfriend.

 

“Louis you ready?” Zayn asked once everyone else had left.

“Oh, I um, I think I'm going to help Harry clean up.”

Zayn shrugged, “Alright. I'll see you at church tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Louis said, giving Zayn a quick hug.

“Didn't y’all ride here together?”

“No, he met me here.” Louis responded, grabbing the boxes of pizza and taking them to the trash.

“You know you don't have to do that.”

“I know, but i want to.”

Harry grinned grabbing some of the empty cups, “Well thanks.”

Louis smiled at him from the small kitchen area.

“So does this mean you're going to stay the night?”

“If you want me to.” Louis shrugged, shyly.

Harry bowed his head, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, shrugging one shoulder, “I want you to.”

“Then I'll stay.”

They finished cleaning the basement and made their way upstairs, Harry handing Louis something more comfortable to wear.

“I'm glad you're here.” Harry whispered once Louis emerged from the bathroom, walking up to him and placing his hands on Louis’ waist.

“Yeah?” Louis blushed, tilting his head.

“Yeah. I really like spending time with you.” Harry said pulling in a little closer.

“Well I _am_ very exciting.”

Harry laughed softly, slowly moving closer to Louis who slightly nodded his head and closed the gap between the two of them, moving his hands up to thread through Harry’s hair, tugging softly. Harry moved away from Louis’ lips moving down to kiss at his jaw line, “Louis.” He whispered.

“Don’t ruin it. Just keep going.” Louis breathed out guiding them back to Harry’s bed, crawling backwards to the headboard, Harry following after him.

Harry leaned forward again, kissing behind Louis' ear and moving to his neck sucking a bruise into his collar bone. He sat up to remove his shirt before going back to kissing Louis. Both of his hands on either side of Louis’ head as he met his lips to Louis’.

Louis brought his hands up grabbing the back of Harry’s neck and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist pulling him down closer. He slid his hands down Harry’s back feeling his muscles flex under his touch, moving them back up and under, feeling Harry’s abs and enjoying every second of it.

“Told you I had killer abs.” Harry smirked, taking a breath between kisses.

“You’re ruining it.” Louis chuckled, flipping them over and straddling Harry.

“Now what?” Harry asked breathlessly, arms resting above his head where Louis had them pinned down.

“Now we sleep.” Louis winked, leaning forward to give Harry a quick kiss.

“Come on Louis, you can’t do that to me.” Harry whined, a smile still plastered on his face.

“I don’t want to do anything sexual Harry. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“What do you mean? Like you’re waiting for marriage?” Harry asked, gently moving his hands out from Louis’ grasp, slowly moving them up Louis’ arms to rest on his hips.

“God no. I don’t have that kind of restraint. I just mean, I don’t sleep around. I’ve had sex with one person and that was someone I dated for about two years. I mean I’ve done some other stuff with other people but I don’t know, I just don’t want to be with someone unless I’m committed to them…does that make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense.” Harry smiled, leaning up to peck Louis’ lips softly, “Now let’s go to sleep, cause we have church in like five hours.”

Louis smiled, rolling off of Harry and laying down beside him.

“Do you want me to put my shirt back on?” Harry asked, pulling Louis into his side.

“Oh no, keep that off.” Louis said with sincerity, laying his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled, leaning over Louis briefly to plug his phone in.

“Hey Harry, where are your parents?” Louis asked after a moment of silence.

“They're in Dallas for some charity dinner.”

“Will you get in trouble for me being here?”

Harry shook his head, “Nah, they’re staying their tonight, got a hotel, they'll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Do they um…are they okay with you hanging out with someone like me?”

“What do you mean?”

“it's just I'm not like your typical friends…and I'm you know. Gay.”

Harry nodded, realizing where Louis was going with this, “This is my life Louis, and I can be friends with whomever I choose. I don't care what they say.”

“Good, cause I'm growing to like you.” Louis mumbled, curling in closer to Harry.

“Goodnight, Louis.” He smiled, kissing Louis again.

“Night.”

 

“Turn it off.” Louis whined when Harry's alarm went off at nine o'clock the next morning.

Harry chuckled, leaning over Louis to grab his phone. “We’re going to be late.”

Louis rolled back into Harry, closing his eyes tighter, “I don't care.” He mumbled.

“You're beginning to be a bad influence on me. Skipping school and now church.”

Louis laughed slightly, “It’s just one Sunday, who's going to notice?”

“Niall, probably Zayn. Your mom?”

“Zayn will pester me about why I wasn't there later…like he always does. My mom went back to Magnolia on Wednesday, and Niall has his head so far up Mads ass I'm surprised he knows anything that's happening.” Louis mumbled still half asleep.

“I'm so glad you think highly of my best friend.” Harry chuckled.

“It is what it is.” Louis shrugged, “Now, are we getting up or are you going to continue to cuddle me?” he continued, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at him, gently dragging his knuckles up and down Louis’ side, “Can I at least turn on the TV?”

“Only if we get to watch Parks and Rec.”

“Anything you want.” Harry said kissing the top of Louis’ head before reaching for the remote and turning on Netflix.

 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked around one o’clock.

“A little.” Louis shrugged.

“Do you want to go somewhere or just order something?”

“If we go somewhere I’d have to get up and I’ve grown quite accustomed to your bed.”

Harry laughed, stretching his arms above his head, “We’ll do whatever you’re in the mood for.”

“Let’s go to Don Juan’s.”

“Their cheese dip is the best thing to ever happen to this town, let’s go.” Harry said, getting up and putting a t-shirt on. “Do you want to borrow something of mine or just where what you had on yesterday…actually Lacy took the clothes so they’re probably in the washer.”

“Then it looks like I’m wearing your clothes.” Louis smiled, reaching for the shirt that Harry was handing him. He stood up, turning his back to harry and removed the shirt he had on feeling hands on his hips and lips on his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, you now that?” Harry whispered sending chills down Louis’ back.

“Thanks.” He whispered tilting his head to allow Harry better access.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, kissing his neck again, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Louis responded turning around in Harry’s embrace, placing his hand on Harry’s chest.

“We’ve known each other since birth and I didn’t exactly give the best first impression.”

“No you didn’t.” Louis mumbled.

“But,” Harry continued, a small smile on his lips, “We’ve been hanging out a lot these past few weeks and well, I was wondering if maybe you’d be willing to look past me being an asshole for the past like thirteen years and maybe go on a date with me? Like not just us skipping school or what we’ve been doing, but a real date. Like I pick you up, we go to dinner, maybe a movie and then I drop you off maybe give you a kiss goodnight and then freight over if you had a good time but play it cool and then text you the next day and telling you I had a good time and would like to see you again.”

Louis was speechless, Harry Styles just asked him on a date. Harry Styles, the same guy who just a few weeks ago was dragging him for his sexuality, Harry Styles, with the pretty eyes and heart stopping smile. Quarterback and most desirable guy in their town. Harry Styles who wants to stay in Texas for the rest of his life…Louis was beyond lost. He wasn’t sure if this was a joke or if Harry was being sincere. He never really thought that something like this would happen…but in retrospect they had made out quite a bit, but he just thought that was the alcohol or the drugs. But here Harry is sober and asking Louis on a date.

“Louis?” Harry asked, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

“What? I’m sorry…I um I don’t know what to say.” Louis sighed, going to sit on the edge of the bed, “You’re, well you’re you and I’m me…you aren’t even gay. Are you? Well I guess maybe you a little considering last night, but are you sure? I mean I don’t want you to…”

“Louis, I’ve thought about this a lot.” Harry started, kneeling in front of Louis, “I know how I feel. I tried to fight it, which is why I treated you the way I did…and I mean honestly it no excuse and I’m sorry. But these past few weeks I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, all I want to do is hang out with you, talk to you, just be near you and I know it won’t be easy for you to trust me but I want to try this…us. If you want to that is.”

Louis paused, looking at Harry, “Okay. Let’s go on a date.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiled.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded a smile creeping on his face at Harry’s excitement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm shit and i'm sorry.  
> also for some reason the words had random separation...I tried to fix it. Let me know if there are any mistakes. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
> 

**L ouis ** 

“So Louis…” Liam started, sitting in front of Louis who was currently organizing his research information.  

“So Liam.” Louis responded, grabbing a highlighter and looking at Liam briefly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Louis said absentmindedly, highlighting a sentence.

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“I like the movie Grease.”

“That’s the movie based in the fifties or whatever…with John Travolta, right?”

“That’s the one.”

“What about candy…what kind of candy do you like?” 

Louis stopped what he was doing, placing his arms on the table and looking up at Liam, “Why are you asking me these questions?”

Liam shrugged, “I just want to get to know you better.”

Louis nodded his head slowly, “Right…well I’m kind of busy so can we do this later?” he asked, going back to his paper.

“Sure, but just let me ask one more thing .”

Louis sighed, looking back up at Liam. 

“Do you prefer  dahlias or hydrangeas?”

Louis looked at Liam with complete confusion, “I don’t know…depends on the color I guess. Look Liam I'm all for become friends or whatever is going on here, because to be honest you’re the only friend of Harry’s I can tolerate, but I don’t see what flower I prefer has to do with anything.”

Liam sighed, leaning forward, “Okay, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m trying to surprise Alyssa and Mads would think I was hitting on her if I asked her or if I told her what was going on she’d just tell Alyssa. So I thought I’d ask you.”

Louis raised his eye brows, “ Well lucky for you my grandpa owned a flower shop. So if you’re going to get her hydrangea’s make sure they are long stem and that they’re a mix of blue and purple. With the dahlia’s you can one of two ways, purple and white or orange and pink. Either would put a smile on her face.” 

“Awesome. Thanks Louis.”

“It’s no problem…was that all you needed, because I really want to get the important information sorted through before the block is over.” 

“Yeah that’s it.” Liam smiled before getting up and walking back to the table where he was originally seated.

“Hey Lou.” Zayn greeted  a tad breathless as he took his seat next to Louis’ in chem.

“Hey, where were you first block?” Louis asked getting an extra pencil out for Zayn.

“I overslept. Hey so quick question.”

“What’s that?” Louis asked, handing Zayn the pencil.

“Thanks.” Zayn smiled, “Are you more comfortable sitting on like a blanket in the grass or in the back of a truck?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Probably a truck?”

“Cool, also I brought some sour patch  watermelons and  kit-kats but I don’t want both, do you want one?”

“I’ll take sour patch kids.” Louis smiled.

“So you’re back on the sweet kick?” Zayn asked reaching for the sour patch  watermelons.

“Big time.” Louis nodded putting the candy in his backpack and focusing on the teacher who had just began talking.

** Harry **

“Hey Liam, what did he say?” Harry asked Liam, walking into the locker room from afternoon practice.

“Well he likes the movie Grease and either flower would work.”

“Okay cool.” Harry nodded, taking his practice  jersey off.

“Oh and long stem blue hydrangeas or purple and white dahlias, orange and pink was also an option I think.” Liam remembered, turning around from his way to his locker.

“Orange and pink. Got it. Thanks, Li.” 

“Mhm.” Liam responded before turning around and walking off.

“Hey, Harry, let’s talk.” Zayn started, once Harry emerged from the showers.

“Okay.” Harry nodded, grabbing his deodorant from his locker, “Oh hey, did you get to ask Louis those questions?” he asked, placing his deodorant back in his locker.

“I did, but before I give you his answers I want to make sure this is legit.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked clueless as he put his shirt on.

“I mean, are you doing this a joke or do you actually like him. Because I swear to god, if this is a practical joke I will end you so quickly.” Zayn threatened, leaning in closer to Harry.

“Zayn I promise this is real.” 

Zayn eyed him suspiciously, “Okay…he likes any kind of sweet and sour candy…preferably sour patch watermelons and don’t go with the grass go with your truck.”

“Okay. And um hey Zayn…” 

Zayn looked at Harry, “Yeah?”

“I do like him, a lot actually, but I’m not ready for the entire world to know…I’m still trying to figure it all out myself, so could you maybe not tell anyone that him and I are like whatever we are. You and Liam are the only two beside Louis and myself that know.”

Zayn paused thinking it over, “Okay. I won’t tell.” He agreed, putting his bag over his shoulder, “But if I find out that you hurt him, your little secret won’t be the only thing you should be worried about. Understand?” 

“Completely.” Harry nodded.

“Good.” Zayn smiled walking off.

“What was that about?” Niall asked leaning against the locker next to Harry’s.

“Shit Niall, where did you come from?” Harry gasped, placing his hand over his heart.

“I was talking to coach. ”

Harry nodded, “Oh, so um…food?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Harry grabbed his bag and the two of them walked out to the  senior parking lot.

“Is Liam coming?” Niall asked as him and Harry sat in their usual booth. 

“I think so, he said  something about going to Alyssa’s, picking up Alyssa...I don’t know.” Harry shrugged, looking over the menu.

Niall nodded, “So what were you and Zayn talking about?”

“What?”

“You and Zayn, what were y’all talking about?” 

“Oh.” Harry registered, nodding his head, “Just um about the party Friday  night.”

“That reminds me we can't have it at my house because apparently my  nana is coming into town and you know how she is.”

“Damn. Well we can't have it at my place cause my parents will be there and  you know how  _they_ are.”

Niall nodded, “Maybe L.P. will let us throw it at his place…wait what  about your lake house? ”

Harry's eyebrows raised a smile growing on his face, “You're a fucking genius sometimes , you know that?”

“I know. ” Niall smiled, looking to his right when he saw Liam walking towards them.

“Hey guys.” Liam greeted, grabbing a chair and  putting it at the end of the table. “What are we talking about?”

“The party on Friday, it's being moved to Harry’s lake house.”

“Okay cool, I'll let people know.” Liam said getting his phone out  and sending out a mass text.

“So Liam…” Niall started.

“Sup?” Liam asked, setting his phone down and looking at Niall.

“Have you dicked Alyssa down yet?”

“Seriously, Niall?” Liam deadpanned .

“What?” 

Harry shook his head, laughing slightly, “You realize this is why people think you're a douchebag right?”

“I just wanted to know if he gave her that ten  inch.” 

“What the fuck Niall?” Liam said, placing his hands on his face.

Niall laughed, “Oh come on Payno, everyone knows you're packing.”

Liam looked at Harry with a ‘can you believe this idiot’ look. 

Harry shrugged, “I mean he has a point…so have you…as Niall so  eloquently put it, dicked her down?”

Liam sighed, “No  not yet. She wants to take it slow.”

“Yeah at that bonfire I tried to but she shut it down.”

“I mean I respect her choice and all but she's so gorgeous  it's frustrating.”

“I feel ya man, that ’s how I feel with  L- um I mean felt with her.” Harry saved remembering  Niall was there too.

Liam looked at Harry with wide eyes then over at Niall who looked slightly confused.

“But I thought you weren't that into Alyssa?” Niall asked.

Harry faltered,  “Um, I mean yeah, no I wasn't, but I'm still  a guy and she’s a very attractive girl and  when she's sitting on your lap making out with you  and  it's just you know what I'm trying to say Liam I'm sure she does it to you.”

“Yeah,  last night we were hanging out and we were chilling on my bed watching  TV when she just straddled my waist and started making out with me it was so hot but then she just stopped and I was like…um okay?”

“Is that not weird for the two of you?”

“What?”

“Comparing notes like that?”

Liam and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads, “Nah not really.” Harry answered. 

** Louis **

“Anthony, you nailed your lines today. Lynsey you’re finally getting your accent down.” Louis started with a big  smile on his face, seeing someone waving  him down out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw Harry motioning him over. “Okay guys, we're done for the day, remember the plays in two months and we start practice in full costume starting Thursday. Have a great day.” He finished before grabbing hi s stuff and walking towards stage left.

“Hey.” Louis greeted when he saw Harry.

“Hi.” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis on the cheek, “Sorry, was that okay?”

Louis blushed, nodding his head, “Yeah, it was fine. So what's up.”

“I thought we were studying?”

“We are but, we were supposed to meet at your place I thought?” Louis said  grabbing his backpack before  looking back up at Harry.

“Oh um yeah we were but I had to drop Niall back off at the school and I saw your car in the parking lot still so I figured you'd be  rehearsing…what?” Harry stopped  when he saw Louis’ face.

“Nothing.” Louis smiled, “So do you want to go back to yours?”

“Well my um my dad is there and trust me I'm protecting you on this one by not making you see him off school grounds. So could we go to your place?” 

“Yeah that's fine but  I have to go by Ms. Scott’s room to fill her in on where we are with the play.” Louis said before making his way to the Fine Arts building. 

“Wouldn't it be easier if  she  just sat in on rehearsals?” 

“I mean I've been doing plays since I was five, I think I'm experienced enough to be left alone.” 

Harry shook his head a fond smile  on his face.

“What?” Louis asked looking over at Harry.

“You're just really cute.” 

Louis blushed looking forward again, “Thank you. So um…do you want to wait  for me or just meet me at my house with study  food?"

“I actually already ate with Liam and Niall…”

“Oh okay.” 

“But, we can go study take a  food break and then do  another form of activity if you want.”

“I say yes to one date and you already think we can bump a G rated relationship into something that has to be viewed with parental guidance.”

Harry smirked, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist pulling him in close and whispering, "Trust me when I say what I would like to do to you would not be viewed by someone with their parental guardian in the same room."

Louis squeaked, face turning red, "Harry! You can't say things like that, what if someone heard?"

"No one is here except for a few teachers and trust me they don't give a fuck about what we talk about, all they're focused on is how many days until winter break." 

"Two months and twenty days." Louis responded with a bright smile.

"Counting down?"

"Yes, because the last day of this semester I'm headed to London for a few days." 

"London, wow, are you going by yourself?"

"No Zayn's coming with me, we're spending four days in London then going to Cambridge  for two days before we come back home." 

"So you'll be home before Christmas Eve?" Harry asked following Louis as he turned down the hallway to the drama teacher's room.  

"Of course…my mom wouldn't let me be out of town for my birthday." 

"When's your birthday?" 

"Christmas Eve." Louis stated, stopping in front of Ms.  Scott's room. "This might take a few minutes, you can come in or you can just hang out here."

"It would be cool to witness behind the scenes."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "Okay well let's go." He said before opening the door.

"Hey Louis…Mr. Styles, why are you here? I didn't think you had my class this year."

"He doesn't, I don't think, I'm um…he's helping with the set cause we were short handed and he kind of wanted to know all the little things so he could really make the props realistic."

"How wonderful, good to see  you branching out of your usual activities Mr. Styles."

Harry smiled, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyways, I thought I'd fill you in on where we are."

"Okay." Ms. Scott smiled grabbing the play binder.

"Well for starters Luke has finally got his monolog down." He started, taking his backpack off and sitting in a desk, Harry following him.

They talked about the play for about thirty minutes before Harry started getting antsy. 

"I honestly think we're going to pull off the best show yet." Louis smiled, looking over at Harry who was trying very hard to not look bored.

"I do too, alright boys have a good day. I'll see you both on Thursday during rehearsals."

"Both?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, set designers need to be there."

"But I have football practice after school." He panicked slightly.

"Just come after practice, Louis can catch you up when you arrive." 

Harry looked at Louis hoping he could help him out of this.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's arm and leading them out of the room.

"Louis, I can't be a part of the play."

"Technically you aren't, you're just building the set."

"Then why do I need to  be  at practices?"

"They're rehearsals. And Ms. Scott likes for every person to be very hands on."

Harry groaned, running his hands over his face. " Louis, please get me out of this."

"It'd just mean we'd get to spend more time together." Louis smiled, stopping to look up at Harry.

Harry sighed, looking down at Louis, "Okay fine. But if the team finds out I'm going to get so much shit."

"Then we won't tell them." Louis said very seriously, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, putting an arm around Louis, "Let's go study." 

"When's your mom coming back?" Harry asked, setting  his backpack down by the island before leaning against it.

"Well she left  last Tuesday and she said she'd be gone for like two weeks or more this time so I'm not sure.”

“She's with your grandma?”

“Mhm.” Louis nodded, going to the fridge. “Are you thirsty?”

“I'll take a water.”

Louis turned back to the fridge grabbing two waters and a bowl of grapes. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled grabbing the  water, “So um do they know what's going on with your Grandma?”

“They've done a couple of tests but there's no  diagnosis yet.” Louis informed,  leaning on the counter opposite of Harry, opening his water to take a drink.

“Are you close to her?”

“Very. Ever since my Grandpa passed she's been very lonely so I used to go visit her all the time but life kind of got in the way and it's been awhile.”

“Why didn't you go with your mom to visit? At least for a weekend.”

“I thought about it but  I don't like seeing her in pain…I mean she can still do some things, but for the most part it's all assisted.”

Harry didn't really know what to say,  just lamely standing there . “Well um do you um…”

“Study?”

“Yup.” Harry huffed out  a laugh.

“Come on.” Louis smiled, grabbing the grapes and walking to his room.

"Okay, so when I talked to your teacher today she told me that  there's a test on Thursday.” Louis began moving to his backpack to grab  a folder. “She gave me a  study guide, so I'll let you work the ones you know  and just skip any you don't then will go from there.” 

Harry nodded grabbing the study guide and sitting down in a chair, while Louis turned on his iMac to work on his research paper.

Harry sighed, flipping to the second page. “Lou.”

“Yeah?” Louis responded, typing a sentence.

“I'm bored.”

Louis stopped what  he was doing and turned towards Harry, “What question are you on?”

“Twenty-one.” 

“Have you done all the first twenty or did you skip some?”

“Only one.”

“Okay, let's go over that one and then  I'll check the ones you did.” Louis said standing up and walking over to Harry. 

Harry handed over the worksheet so Louis could look at the question. 

“Okay, differentiate f of x which equals the square root of three x plus two over two x minus one." Louis began reading off the question. "This one is very similar to number four which you got right, the only difference are the signs, so tell me what you do first." Louis asked.

"First you apply the chain rule."

"Yes, so write it down." Louis smiled, pointing at the paper.

Harry wrote it down then looked at Louis to make sure it was correct. 

"Mhm", Louis nodded, "what's the step after that?"

"Apply the quotient rule."

"Yes and remember that A over B to  a power equals A to a power over B to a power."

Harry nodded writing the next part of the equation down.

"Okay, what did you do wrong with this step?"

Harry looked up at Louis unsure, "I um...i don't know, I thought it was right."

"It's very close but something is signed wrong."

Harry paused looking over his work for a moment, "The powers should be negative not positive." 

"Yeah." Louis smiled, moving his finger to Harry's paper to point something else out. 

Harry moved his hand to cover Louis'. 

Louis stopped talking and looked at Harry. "Harry, you need to focus on this."

"I'm trying but you're very distracting."

"I'm just sitting here, Harry." Louis smiled. 

"Yeah, but you have your glasses on and when you start to teach me you get this really adorable look on your face and when I understand something your smile gets really big and your eyes crinkle a little which is by far the cutest thing I've ever seen." Harry smiled, leaning in closer to Louis, "And plus you smell really good, right now." he finished, bringing their lips together. 

Louis leaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to rest on Harry's hand that was cupping Louis' face.

Harry moved the binder off his lap not breaking the kiss and scooted as close as  he  could to Louis. "Can we um...can we go to the bed?" 

Louis looked at him skeptically, "I um..."

"Don't worry, we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. It's just kind of difficult to kiss you from this angle." 

Louis smiled, "Okay...yeah." 

Harry smirked, moving his hands to Louis' waist and backing him into the side of the bed. 

Louis moved his hands to thread through Harry's hair sitting down on the bed. He pulled Harry down with him moving back so Harry could get on top of him. "Take your shirt off." He said in between kisses.

Harry sat up slightly to remove his shirt tossing it on the floor before going down to kiss Louis' neck. 

Louis brought his hands to Harry's hips, slowly moving them up and down. "Oh my god, Harry." He moaned when Harry ran his hand up Louis' shirt and lightly grazed his nipple.

"Did you like that?" Harry asked a bit cockily. 

Louis bit his lip, a blush creeping up his chest. "A little."

Harry smirked, sliding his hands up Louis' body, lifting his shirt in the process. Louis lifted his arms up to allow Harry to completely remove the shirt. Harry sat up straight and looked down at Louis. "Shit, you look so hot right now."

Louis smiled, blushing harder before Harry leaned back down and started sucking on Louis' left nipple, getting a loud moan in return. Harry smiled, running his left hand up and down Louis' side and moving back to suck on his neck while his right hand went to cup Louis' semi.

"Harry?"

"Yeah baby?" Harry asked, kissing up Louis' neck.

"I  um ..."

"Do you want to stop?" Harry asked, moving both his hands to either side of Louis' head.

Louis shook his head and placed his hands on Harry's hips, "I don't want to stop, but we should."

"Okay, that's fine." Harry smiled, pecking Louis quickly before rolling off of him. "Do you want to go eat?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, let's go get food."

** Harry **

"Alright boys, we've got two starters out due to a cold. So that means Luke and Michael you'll be filling in. Now get on the field and go warm up." Coach Styles announced. 

The team put their helmets on and started towards the field, "Harry, come here." 

Harry paused in his tracks, turning around and walking back to his dad, "Yeah?"

"Why did Ms. Scott tell me that she was glad to see you branching out?" His dad asked in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"She came up to me this morning and told me she was happy that you decided to branch out and help with the play."

Harry's eyebrows shot up an oh shit expression on his face, "I um... i just figured I could add a few more things to my extra  curriculars ...you know, for college."

"Well pick something else, like mechanics. I'm sure Liam could help you. Just anything but theater. I don't want my son associated with that scene."

"What do you mean?"

Bryan sighed, looking out to the field then back at Harry, "Real men aren't a part of the theater, son. And I'd rather my son not get the reputation that comes with being in the theater."

Harry nodded, "Okay dad, I'll um, I'll just them know I can't do it." 

Bryan nodded, looking up again and seeing someone in the bleachers waving, "Is that Louis Tomlinson?"

Harry followed his line of sight, spotting Louis on the bleachers across the field pulling a notebook out of his backpack, "I um... i think so."

"Why is he here?"

"He's friends with Zayn." Harry said quickly.

Bryan nodded telling his son to get on the field and start warm ups.

"You think we'll still win without Davis and Wallace?" Niall asked as they made their way to the locker room.

"I'm not sure, they're two of our best defensive players."

"I don't know how the freshman are going to handle being out there, they  look beat up from just running the plays with us." Niall  said  nodding his head, the two boys turning to look at the second-string players who were currently a lot more sweaty and out of breath than the other players. 

“Let's just hope they can pull through.” Harry sighed making his way to the showers.  

“It's halftime with the score 16-16.  Maybe Styles’ isn't enough to hold the team anymore.” The announcer  blared through the speakers. 

Harry took his helmet off throwing it down. “ You have to do one thing out there! Defend the fucking ball! How hard is that? ” He yelled towards the defensive line.

“Harry!” Coach yelled, causing the locker room to fall silent. “That’s enough. ”

Harry flared his nostrils, looking away. 

“Don't let the  score board discourage you. We're down two of  our best players but I have faith that we can  pull through.” Coach Styles started, doing his best to give them a pep talk instead of tearing  into them. 

** Louis **

“Zayn, you guys did so good during that second half.” Louis beamed, hugging Zayn once he came out of the locker room.

“We could've done better.” Zayn shrugged.

“Are you kidding, you won by two touch downs.”

“Which means they only lost by two.” Zayn informed.

Louis sighed, “Well hey, at least we get to go party.”

Zayn looked at Louis curiously, “Since when do you like to party?”

“Since now.  So let's go.” Louis smiled, dragging Zayn to the parking lot.

Harry 

Today  11:05 P M

Hey, when are you

getting here?

Zayn needed to pick

up some weed. 

we’re on our way.

Read 11:10 PM

 

Louis smiled at  his phone putting it down and  looking over at Zayn.

“You seem happy.” Zayn noted.

“I can't complain.” Louis shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

“is this because of Harry?”

Louis shook his head looking at Zayn again, “No. Things are  just going good right now.  My mom's coming  home soon because the doctors are saying that my grandma is getting better, my dad  hasn't tried to start anything recently,  Sonic finally has coconut cream pie shakes again. I mean what's there to complain about?”   

“Well shit with coconut cream pie shakes being back on the menu I guess nothing.” Zayn mocked, smiling over at Louis. 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “Oh shut up.”

They made it to Harry's lake house about thirty minutes later, Zayn carrying a  back pack full of weed and Louis carrying a brown paper bag filled with various   alcohol.  The  yard  was empty aside from the cars but the music was blaring loud enough to hear down the street. 

“Malik!” Niall yelled as soon as they walked in.

“Niall.” Zayn smiled walking over the blonde boy, “My favorite customer…what can I get you?”

“Whatever kind of hybrid that you have.”

Zayn nodded, pulling his backpack around and grabbing a tin canister, “You want pre-rolled?”

“Nah just bought a new pipe. ”

“Alright then, your usual amount?”

“Let's do a  quad  this time.”

“Stocking up?” Zayn teased, pulling  out the canister with the amount Niall requested. 

“It’s possible.” 

“Well for being such a wonderful client, I'm going to throw in a free joint.” Zayn smiled, handing over the canister  and taking the money out of Niall’s hand.

“You're the best Z.” Niall said walking back to the couch where Mads, Liam, and Alyssa were. 

“He's the reason I can afford my jeep.” Zayn smirked, looking at Louis.

Louis shook his head, “I'm going to set these  down…I'll be back. ” 

“Louis Tomlinson, bringing booze to a party…and at my house. Who would have thunk it.” Harry teased, when he saw Louis walking into the kitchen. 

Louis  rolled his  eyes fondly, “I'm only here because this super hot guy told me he'd be here.”

Harry  nodded his head slowly, “Oh yeah? Tell me about him.”

“Well,” Louis started, taking a bottle of  tequila out of the bag, “He's really tall…you  know  that height that kind of makes a person  weak at the knees. And he's got these really big hands, piercing green eyes...and his smile, it's a show stopper.”

“He sounds hideous, you should avoid him and hang out with me instead.” Harry responded, leaning on the opposite side of the island.

“Hmm. I don't know, how do you plan on keeping my interest?” 

“Well first.” Harry started, grabbing two shot glasses and some Jose, “Shots. Because, well  they're fun.” He smiled handing Louis a shot glass.

Louis took the glass and pointed  it towards Harry before the two of them threw the alcohol back,  “Okay, so shots...Now what?” 

“Now,” Harry smirked moving over to Louis and leaning in, “Now, we  um…” he paused looking around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin, “We play quarters.”

“Quarters?” Louis questioned  tilting his head.

Harry smiled, “Grab that bottle of tequila.”

Louis grabbed the bottle and watched  as  Harry  grabbed the shot glasses from earlier and a small glass from the  cabinet . 

“Follow me.” Harry smiled, walking outside  and down to the deck and climbing into their boat.

“Is it really smart  to play a drinking game on a boat?”

“If we do it when  we're actually on the water, I think we'll be okay while we're docked. Now come on.” Harry reassured, holding his hand out to help Louis onto the boat. 

Louis looked at him skeptically but  took his hand nonetheless. 

Harry grabbed the tequila from Louis and set it down next to the  glasses  that were on the small table.

“Okay so the rules are easy, you make it into this glass,”  he paused pointing at the small glass, “ I drink, if  you miss it goes to me and if  I make  it  you drink.”

“Alright who goes first?” 

“You can.” Harry said handing over the quarter. 

Louis took the quarter and tossed  it towards the glass. 

Harry smiled and shook his head, “That was good, but you're supposed to bounce it off  the table and  into the cup. Like this.”  He instructed, moving behind Louis and  placing a hand over Louis’ showing him how to bounce the quarter. 

“If you wanted to get touchy all you had to do was ask.” Louis smirked, turning to get face to face with Harry.

Harry smiled nervously, “I was just trying to show you  how to,” he started, trailing off when Louis brought his hands to rest on Harry’s waist. 

“Well you showed me. And it went in, so take  a  shot.” Louis said cockily. 

Harry smiled nodding his head and reaching for the bottle of tequila, “Okay, fair enough.” He brought the bottle to his lips and let the semi-chilled liquid pour down his throat.

"So, my turn again?" 

Harry bit his lip, "Yeah, but let's make this interesting."

"How?"

"For each missed shot you have to take off a piece of clothing." 

"Just me or you as well?"

"I'm always down for taking my clothes off." Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes a smile on his face, he turned back towards the table and grabbed the quarter, bouncing it like Harry showed him. It bounced off the table and then off  the brim of the glass landing back on the table. "Reshot?"

Harry shook his head, "Mhm, those aren't the rules."

Louis smiled shyly, "Fine, do shoes count as one or two?"

"We'll go with one."

Louis bent down and slipped his vans off, then looked up at Harry.

“Your feet are so cute.”

“Oh shut up, and go.” Louis smiled, handing Harry the quarter. 

Louis was down to his boxers and Harry was down to just his jeans and briefs, both of them fairly drunk at this point. 

“Bottle’s almost empty.” Harry noted.

“That’s because you take chugs not shots.” Louis slurred.

“I'm sure it's that.” Harry laughed, moving closer to Louis. “Want to go back inside, I'm sure people are wondering where we are.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” 

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly, “Yeah.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, “Well then kiss me.” 

Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, his hands resting on Harry's neck.

Harry brought his hands to Louis' butt, kneading softly and pulling him closer.

Louis moaned, tangling his fingers into Harry's hair and deepening the kiss.

Harry pulled away, kissing down Louis' neck and mumbling out, "Fuck, Louis, you're so hot." before going back to kissing Louis' neck. 

"Harry, can I um, shit." Louis moaned again, when Harry bit softly into Louis' collarbone. "can I um..."

"Can you what baby?" Harry asked, stepping back  slightly and looking at Louis, hand cradling the boys cheek.

"I was wondering if I could, um...if I could maybe  suc-"

"Fuck, Louis, there you are..." Zayn interrupted, pausing when he saw the state the two boys were in, "What's happening here?" 

"We um...nothing, what's up?" Louis stumbled, reaching for his clothes to cover himself up. 

"Louis...I've seen you naked, chill." Zayn laughed, "I'm about to go into town because I'm running low on supplies, do you want to come with me?" 

Louis faltered looking at Zayn then over to Harry.

"You should stay." Harry mumbled. 

"Okay, um, I'm going to stay."

"Suit yourself." Zayn responded, turning around, "Oh and um Niall's looking for you Harry. And as chill as I am with whatever's happening here I can't promise Mr.  ' I'm scared of gays' will be. So you might want to wrap this up before he comes out here." He added before heading back to the house.

Louis looked over at Harry and giggled. 

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "Come on, let's get dressed.

** Harry **

"Bro! Where have you been?" Niall asked when he saw Harry walk inside.

"I  um, there was this chick from White Oak..."

"Say no more, we all know how White Oak girls are." 

Harry nodded, taking a seat by Niall and  nonchalantly  motioning for Louis to sit in the seat beside him. "So what's been going on in here?"

"Well Zayn gave me this lit af joint, here try it," Niall said handing over the joint, "And we were about to start  Arizona Kings."

"What's that?" Louis asked Harry in a hushed toned.

"It's kind of like ring of fire...do you remember that game?" 

Louis nodded, "yeah we played last time you had a party here, right?"

"Yeah, same concept except ace is when someone makes a toast and then everyone drinks, two through six black  suites the drawer drinks the card value, two through six red  suites  the drawer picks someone to drink the card value, seven is waterfall, eight is thumb master, nine and ten are the same as ring of fire, jack is all guys drink, queen is all girls, and king is make a rule."

Louis nodded to himself, "Okay, sounds simple."

"Alright so who's playing?" Niall called out, spreading the cards into a circle. 

A group of people came over and sat around the coffee table, some on the floor others on the couch. 

“Okay,  Payno you first.”

Liam leaned  forward grabbing a card, “Three of hearts…um Louis you drink.”

Louis  looked at Liam a little lost, mainly because he didn't have a drink, then over to Harry. 

“Here.” Harry said, offering up a red cup filled with something that smelled like watermelon. 

“Thanks.” Louis mumbled, taking three drinks from the cup. 

They went around until there were five cards left, everyone drunk and loose by this point. 

Harry reached forward, falling off the couch and landing on the floor with  a  burst of laughter.  “I need to stop.”

“Oh come on man there are five cards left.” Niall laughed, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry nodded, looking at the card that he had  grabbed, “Fucking  waterfall.” He laughed bringing his cup to his lips and chugging the rest of it. 

When the game ended, Harry was close to wasted and getting very touchy. He leaned his head onto the cushion from where he was sitting on the floor and looked up at Louis.

Louis looked down at Harry and smiled, a blush creeping on his cheeks when Harry winked at him. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" Harry whispered.

Louis looked over to Niall who was basically dry humping Mads.

"Don't worry about him," Harry said standing up, Louis following suit, "go wait for me upstairs, I'll be there in a second."

"Which room is yours."

"When you get up there, there is a hall straight forward past the poker table, it's the third door on the right." 

Louis nodded and headed upstairs while Harry  talked to Niall.

"Hey bro, you're in charge the rest of the night." 

"You done already?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs, don't set anything on fire."

"Upstairs? Got a girl up there?"

"There are girls upstairs." Harry said casually.

"Girls? You dog." Niall laughed.

"What oh no, that's not what I..."

"Whatever you say bro, listen just use protection and give equal attention." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous." 

Niall smiled, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Harry laughed, shaking his head  and walked off towards the stairs.

"Louis?" Harry asked, walking into the room.

"Finally." Louis smiled, pulling Harry in by the sides of his flannel shirt, kissing him eagerly.

"Hello to you too." Harry grinned, grabbing Louis' waist.

"So about earlier?"

"On the boat?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, putting his hands on Harry's sides underneath the flannel.

"What about it."

"Well before Zayn came barging up to us, I was going to ask if I could maybe suck you off?" Louis asked, voice faltering.

Harry's eyes widened, "Fuck yes... i mean yeah um yeah that'd be yeah." 

Louis giggled, moving his hands down to unbutton Harry's jeans, getting down on his knees and sliding Harry's jeans and briefs down. He grabbed the base on Harry's cock, licking the tip slowly.

"Shit." Harry gritted out.

Louis moved his hand up and down slowly, working Harry up before sucking in the head of his cock  only to pop off and lick a stripe from the base to the tip. "I want you to fuck my mouth." he whispered looking up at Harry innocently. 

"Fuck." Harry groaned, threading his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis put his hands behind his back and opened his mouth to allow Harry access. Harry released a moan thrusting into Louis' mouth. 

Louis looked up at him, opening his mouth as wide as he could to allow Harry into the back of his throat. 

Harry thrusted harder, making Louis gag and his eyes water. "You're so good, baby. Shit." Harry moaned. 

Louis hollowed his cheeks, moving his right hand to cup Harry's balls. 

"Oh shit." Harry moaned, looking up to the ceiling, slowing his thrusts down. 

Louis brought his hand back to the base of Harry's cock, working the part that wasn't in his mouth.

Harry allowed him to take control again, Louis building a steady rhythm. 

"I'm going  to  cum." Harry warned.

Louis popped off for a moment, licking his lips and moving his hand slowly, "Cum in my mouth."

"You sure." 

Louis nodded and went back to sucking , hallowing his cheeks obscenely. 

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair again, thrusting ever so slightly. His hips faltered,  as he came into Louis' mouth. 

When Harry went soft in Louis' mouth he slowly pulled off, licking his lips and getting back on his feet. 

"That was so hot." Harry moaned, going into kiss Louis, "Do you want me to um..." 

"Oh no I um..." Louis blushed looking down at the wet patch on his jeans.

"That got you off?" Harry smirked.

"You have a really nice dick." Louis shrugged.

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' again and moving him to the bed.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance. " Harry whispered when him and Louis were cuddling in bed.

Louis sat up slightly to look at Harry, "Let's just hope our date isn't a dud."

Harry laughed slightly. "Trust me I'm amazing on dates."

"Someone's cocky."

"Very." Harry smiled, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis smiled softly, moving back to cuddle into Harry's side, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Lou." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the general idea for their date, but tell me what you would like to happen and I'll do what I can to work it in.
> 
> thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me through my shitty update schedule.
> 
> kudos and comments aren't required but are highly recommended. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute and gushy but the end though...
> 
> p.s. this hasn't been beta'd yet, so bear with me dolls. xx
> 
> also tell me if you can catch the tv reference and which tv show it's from. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Harry    **

Harry woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned rubbing his hand over his face. He looked to his left and saw it was empty. “Louis?” he called out, sitting up slightly.

Louis walked out of the bathroom that was to the right of the bed, towel around his waist and a smile on his face, “Hey, hope you don't mind but I really needed a shower.”

Harry smiled shaking his head, “ It's fine, what time is it?”

“Eleven, I think.”

Harry nodded, standing up and walking over to Louis, kissing his cheek before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, so Zayn's here." Louis said, standing up from Harry's bed.

"Oh okay," Harry nodded, slipping on a pair of briefs. "Would you maybe want to meet up later? We usually go to skinner's for lunch...you should join us."

"Another awkward encounter with all your wonderful friends...how could I pass that up?" Louis smiled, stepping in front of Harry and draping his arms on Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled down at Louis, putting his hands on the boys tiny waist, "They aren't  that  bad."

Louis looked at Harry with a knowing look.

"Okay, fine...Liam isn't  that  bad."

Louis rolled his eyes, fond expression on his face, "Come on help me get of here." 

Harry opened his door and looked down the hall to make sure no one was there, "Alright come on." he instructed moving in the hall for Louis to walk out. 

"I'll see you at Skinner's later." 

"Okay. I'll text you when we head that way." Harry smiled, kissing Louis quickly before walking back into his room.

** Liam **

"Liam!" Alyssa whisper-yelled, trying to wake Liam up. "Come on Liam, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm." Liam mumbled, turning over and looking up at the brunette. 

"Liam, focus, you'll never believe what I just saw."

"What?" Liam asked, still half asleep.

"Okay, so when I was walking out of the bathroom I fucking saw Harry kiss Louis!"

"That's great babe..." Liam mumbled, "Wait what?"

"Thank you, crazy right? I thought Harry was straight. And don't the two of them like hate each other?" 

Liam groaned, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face, "Are you sure it was Louis and Harry?"

"Positive."

"Maybe they weren't kissing, maybe one of them was whispering something to the other."

"How many times have you whispered something into someone's mouth?" Alyssa asked, with a straight face.

"I mean I don't know, let's not jump to conclusions...let me talk to Harry and see what going on. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise." Alyssa smiled, kissing Liam, "Well this explains why he didn't want to date me, who would have thought that Harry Styles was gay." 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Alyssa answered quickly, "We need more diversity in our group. Just wouldn't have thought Harry would be the one to bring it."

Liam nodded slowly, "I'm going to get some water, do you want anything?" 

"A water too please."

"You got it." Liam said, pressing a kiss to Alyssa's temple before making his way to the hallway.

** Harry **

"Well good morning." Harry greeted when he saw Liam walking downstairs. "What part of the house would you like to claim?"

"Um, I don't care. I have to tell you something."

"Okay what's up." Harry asked, putting cups into a black trash bag.

"Well um...can you stop cleaning for like two seconds and look at me." 

Harry chuckled, setting the trash bag down and looking at Liam, "What's so important, Liam?"

"Alyssa knows."

"Alyssa knows what?" 

"About you and um..." Liam paused looking around to make sure no one was listening, "You and Louis."

"How?" Harry panicked.

"She saw you two kissing this morning."

"Shit."

"She's not going to tell anyone...you just need to be more careful." 

"How do you know she's not going to tell anyone?"

"Who's not going to anyone what?" Mads  interrupted , leaning against the kitchen island causing Liam and Harry to jump and turn around to face her.

"Nothing. Um, y'all finish cleaning in here, I'm going to take upstairs." Harry said quickly, shoving the trash bag into Liam's hands and heading upstairs. 

"Harry, hey." Alyssa greeted, when Harry practically ran into her on the stairs.

"Hey...um, sup?"

"Well Liam came down here to get water and never came back up." She said casually.

Harry nodded, looking her up and down, "I uh, I put him to work cleaning the kitchen. Hey about what you saw this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa said calmly.

"Lys. Liam told me."

"Don't worry Harry. No judgment from me and no one will find out...at least not from me." 

Harry let out a slight sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"It's honestly no problem...it's not my secret to tell." 

Harry hugged her before continuing up the stairs.

"For tonight's party we need to get someone to clean for us." Niall complained, sitting down next to Mads on the couch.

Harry laughed, "I can't party tonight bro, I've got plans."

"What plans?" 

Harry shrugged, "Nothing for you to worry about, just some family stuff."

"Whatever bro." Niall  scoffed, getting up and grabbing his phone off his charger, "We going to Skinner's?" 

"Yeah." Harry nodded, getting up and walking outside, everyone else following his action. 

"Why is Louis here?" Niall asked when he saw Louis walk into Skinner's.

"I invited him." Alyssa spoke up.

"Since when are y'all friends?" 

Alyssa shrugged, "We hung out last night, he's really cool."

Niall shrugged, putting an arm around Mads and scrolling through his phone as Louis took a seat by Harry. 

"Hey." Harry whispered when everyone shifted their attention back to their menus. 

"Hey." Louis smiled. 

"Hello everyone, are we ready to order?" Linda, their waitress asked. 

"Yeah, I'll take the Dive Bar Burger no pickles with mashed potatoes instead of fries please." Niall spoke up.

"I'll take a chicken salad." Mads said next.

"Okay, grilled chicken?" Linda asked as she wrote down their orders.

"Yes please." 

"Alright, Liam, are you and Alyssa on the same ticket again?"

"Yeah, I'll have the shrimp basket."

"You got it, and for you sweetie?" She asked, looking at Alyssa.

"Cheddar bacon fries."

"Alright." She paused, drawing a line under their order then looking over to Harry.

"I'll take the chicken Auntie Skinner, but instead of onions can I get extra peppers?"

"Sure thing doll." She said smiling at Harry and then looking to Louis. "And for you?"

"Um, the grilled chicken breast sandwich." 

"Do you have a drink?"

"Oh no, I just got here."

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Water is fine."

"Alright, I'll put this in for you guys. Let me know if I can get you anything else." She said before placing a hand on Louis' shoulder, "And I'll be right back with that water."

"Thank you." 

“So since Styles has other plans tonight there will be no party.” Niall spoke up.

“Come on Niall, just because I'm  not going to be there doesn't mean you can't throw a party.”

“Yeah, but they’re always lame without you .” 

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Come on babe, don't pout. Oh you know what we should do? We should take a trip to Dallas and go to a club.” Mads offered.

“Why not go to Trex?” Louis asked.

“Because we always go to Trex.” Niall responded as if it was obvious. 

“You always come to Skinner’s but yet here you are.” Louis mumbled.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Are you even able to get into a club? You're only 18.”

“Fake ID’s Tommo.”  He responded cruelty. 

“Hey, Niall why don't we dig those manners out that  were engraved into us when we were younger?” Harry intervened. 

Niall  rolled his eyes and fake smiled, “Sorry, we have fake ID’s.”

“Why are you such an ass?” Liam asked. 

“What? All I did was answer his question.” 

“Alright, one water. Are the rest of you okay?” The waitress asked, oblivious to the awkward tension. 

“Can I um, you can cancel my order. Thank you.” Louis  told the waitress. Before grabbing his phone and walking towards the door.

“Fuck. Good job Niall.” Liam said slapping Niall on the arm.

“What? He's a loser. I don't even know why he was here. Or why he keeps showing up at our parties.  Come on Harry back me up here. You have to admit it's weird. And the fact that he basically followed you around like a lost puppy last night. What was up with that?”

Harry sighed,  rubbing his hands over his face. “He…he isn't that bad okay. I…I have to go. I'll see you guys later.” 

"Louis.” Harry called when  he  was outside, turning to his left to see Louis walking towards his car. 

Louis paused in his tracks and turned to look  at Harry. 

“Hey, I'm sorry.”

“That's alright. It's not your fault.” Louis shrugged, crossing his arms.

Harry stood there, not really knowing what to say.

“Look I get it. he's your best friend. And I'm not going to ask you to choose between the two of us. Cause that's a super lame move. But maybe just don't invite me to hang out when he’s around.” 

“That will really limit how often we get to hang out.”

“We’ll just make sure there's enough people  to where him and I don't  have to speak.”

Harry laughed slightly, “Come here.” He said motioning his head slightly. 

Louis smiled shyly and leaned forward allowing Harry to kiss him quickly.

"I promise to kick his ass next time he's rude to you."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, sighing and letting his arms drop, "No, it's fine. I mean it's not fine, but I get it. So I'm not mad."

"Promise?" 

Louis nodded, "Promise."

Harry brought him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Good." He stepped back and looked down at Louis, "We're still on for tonight right?"

"Yeah, you're picking me up at eight?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek and getting into his car. 

** Louis **

“Zayn, what should I wear?” Louis asked, pressing his phone closer to his ear as he  grabbed a shirt from is closet.

“Do you know what you guys are doing?”

“No, it's a complete surprise. Which is frustrating because I don't know how to dress for a surprise. But at the same time super cute.” Louis paused, grabbing a plain white shirt,  “Has he said anything to you?”

“Oh um no. Why would he tell me anything?”

“I don't know. Ugh!” Louis groaned, throwing the shirt down. “I'm just going to go naked.”

“I feel like he'd be okay with that.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “You aren't helping…will you just come over and help me, please!” 

Zayn laughed, “I'll be there in five minutes.” 

“Thank you!” Louis sighed, hanging up his phone, and holding the white shirt up to himself again. 

"Finally!" Louis sighed dramatically when he opened the door to let Zayn in.

Zayn laughed shaking his head, "Come on...we're looking for an outfit." he said, turning Louis around and pushing him towards the bedroom, "have you been tanning?" Zayn asked, looking at Louis' shirtless backside, an amused expression on his face.

"No." Louis defended turning around and seeing Zayn's face, "Okay, fine a little...shut up and help me find something to wear."

"Okay, what are the options so far?"

"Skinny Jeans and a t-shirt." 

"That's what you've come up with?" 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, lips forming into a pout, "Help me." 

"Okay, okay, calm down...let's see." Zayn said walking into Louis' closet. "Try this." he said handing over a striped crew neck and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Louis grabbed the garments and slipped them on, pulling the shirt down and then adjusting the sleeves. "I don't know...what do you think?" he asked tilting his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"It's missing something." Zayn noted. "Where are those new suspenders that your mom bought you."

"The black and white ones?"

"Yeah."

"They should be with the others on the far left side of the closet."

Zayn walked back into Louis' closet and made his way to Louis' suspender collection looking for the pair he wanted. "Got them." he said holding up the black and white suspenders and handing them to Louis. 

Louis hooked the suspenders on to his pants and looked at himself again, slightly adjusting them, then looking at Zayn.

"Perfect."  Zayn assured.

"What shoes?" 

"How clean are your vans?"

Louis shrugged, "Not very."

Zayn nodded and made his way to Louis' shoes, grabbing his black toms, "Wear these."

"My toms? I don't even know if these fit anymore."

"Well then try them on." 

Louis nodded and bent down to place a shoe on each foot.

"They look good to me."

"Okay, what about a jacket, should I bring a jacket?"

"Nah." Zayn said shaking his head, "If you get cold have him warm you up."

Louis nodded looking at himself again.

"You look good. What time is he getting here?"

As if on cue the doorbell rang, Louis' eyes going wide, "Now. Fuck, okay...wish me luck."

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself and text me if you need me."

Louis nodded, "Okay...lock up when you leave?"

"You got it...go have fun."

** Harry **

Harry stood nervously on Louis' front porch, holding a bouquet of dahlias  in his hand. He lifted his head up when he heard the door open, his breath hitching at the sight of Louis.

"Wow." He breathed out.

"Right back at ya." Louis smiled.

Harry chuckled nervously, stretching his arm out to give Louis' the flowers. "I um...i heard you liked dahlias." 

Louis took the flowers, a smile plastered to his face, "You heard correct, thank you." he said, sniffing the flowers..."You want to come in for a second?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, following Louis inside.

Louis went to the kitchen grabbing a vase and filling it with water before placing the flowers into it. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing? You know, so I'll know if what I'm wearing is appropriate."

"What you're wearing is just fine." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to be underdressed...or overdressed."

Harry smiled, placing his hands on Louis' waist and pulling him in, "Trust me, what you're wearing is perfect. So tell me do you like Olive Garden."

Louis nodded, "I love it...is that where we're going?"

"Sort of, not really...come on." Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand and walking towards the front door. 

"This isn't your truck." Louis said confused, as him and Harry approached a Range Rover.

"No it is not."

"Is this the surprise?" Louis asked, walking over the passenger door.

"Nope." Harry grinned, opening the door for Louis.

"You opening the door for me? Is that the surprise?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "You act like I'm not a gentleman."

"Oh no you're very chivalrous ." 

Harry smiled, closing the door and walking to the drivers side, "What's your favorite meal from Olive Garden?"

"Mezzaluna Ravioli with Marinara."

"Okay." Harry nodded, sending a text. 

"So we are going to Olive Garden?"

"Any song requests?" Harry asked, grabbing the aux cord.

"Are you avoiding my question?" 

"Yes. Now, buckle up." Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing Louis softly.

"Are we lost?" Louis asked. "Cause, we've been driving for like forty minutes now."

"We're not lost." 

"Are you sure? Cause it's okay if we are." 

"I can assure you we're not lost." Harry smiled, pulling into a field.

Louis looked around, noticing an old wo rn down barn to the right of them and an open field to their left. There was a truck parked in front of the barn but it didn't look like anyone was in it. 

When Harry turned the ignition off he looked over to Louis, "Ready?"

"To star in the newest horror film, sure?" 

Harry laughed, honking the horn twice before getting out and walking around to Louis' side. "Okay close your eyes."

"No." Louis said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, don't you trust me?" 

"Barely." Louis teased.

Harry sighed, smiling slightly, "Come on."

Louis stepped out of the vehicle, closing his eyes. 

Harry turned Louis around, and placed his hands over Louis' eyes and leading him forward. They walked a few steps before coming to a halt . 

"I swear if someone pops out..."

"No one is going to pop out. Okay, are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes." 

Harry pulled his hands away, "Okay, open your eyes." 

Louis opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes. "Oh my goodness."

"You surprised?" 

Louis nodded, looking at the bed of Harry's truck, tea candles lighting the sides, candy and popcorn piled up on the  tool box, the bed covered in blankets and pillows. "How did you manage this?"

"I know some people. Come on let's get in." Harry smiled, getting up on the tailgate and extending his arm to help Louis up. "Also, I believe we spoke about food. So one  Mezzaluna Ravioli with Marinara." Harry said, reaching behind a pillow and pulling out two take out containers and a bag filled with breadsticks. 

"You're unbelievable." Louis smiled, leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek. 

"Well if you like this then you'll love our entertainment." Harry said motioning towards the barn. 

Louis looked up, confused for a moment before a countdown came up on the side of the barn and the title for Grease began. 

"No way!" Louis cheered. 

"You happy?" 

"Very." Louis smiled, cuddling up next to Harry and opening his take out container. 

"You know every word don't you?" Harry said when the credit started to roll.

"Well I did play Danny in the school play."

"Oh yeah. I remember that...you looked so cute in your leather jacket." Harry smirked, pulling Louis closer.

Louis giggled, "Did not."

"Yeah you did. And those black skinny jeans that you wore..." Harry trailed off remembering the moment.

"You're ridiculous." 

Harry smiled, bringing Louis into his side to place a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Louis smiled up at Harry kissing him again, bringing his left hand up to card through Harry's curls, pulling him in to deepen the kiss, slinging his leg over Harry's lap to straddle his waist.

Harry brought his hands to Louis' hips, bringing  him down closer. He ran his hands up and down Louis' suspenders, hooking his fingers underneath them. "You look so sexy in these."

"Yeah?" Louis asked, biting his lip.

"Mhm." Harry smirked, running his hands up Louis' arms and bringing his head back down to attach their lips. 

Louis brought his hands to rest on Harry shoulders, lightly grinding his hips down.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' hips moving down to kiss a bruise into the crook of his neck. 

Louis bent his head down, closing his eyes. "You're really good at that." He smiled, goosebumps rising on his arms.

Harry smirked, placing a kiss over the lightly forming bruise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, biting his lip and looking down at Harry.

"So we better go... i have one more surprise for you."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, come on." Harry smiled.

"But wait what about all this?"

"I've got it covered...now come on, don't want to be late."

"Late? Late for what."

"You don't really get the concept of a surprise do you?" Harry teased hopping down, then extending his hand for Louis who gladly took it. 

Harry brought Louis to his side and led them back to the range rover.

"Um...Harry, why are we at the fair? I didn't even know there was a fair happening right now?" Louis questioned, when the two of them pulled up to the Fairgrounds. 

"Well I mean, technically they aren't but Zayn told me you love ferris wheels."

"So let me get this straight, you got someone to come here, turn on all this equipment, just so I could ride a ferris wheel, two weeks before the actual fair opens?"

"Yeah." Harry said as if it was obvious before opening the door and walking to Louis' side. 

Louis stepped out, grabbing Harry's hand and walking over to the entrance.

"This is so cool." Louis smiled, stepping up onto the lift to get into a seat, Harry following suite. 

The ride started, slowly moving to the top then coming to a stop. 

"Louis?" 

Louis looked away from the view and over to Harry, "Yeah?"

"I want you to know, this is me. Not the guy that you've known. I truly am sorry for everything I've done. And I plan to make it up to you in every way I can."

Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry, a loud bang sounding when their lips touched. "Talk about fireworks." 

Harry smirked, looking up and seeing the colorful fire in the sky. "Told you I was awesome at dates."

"I'll never doubt you again." Louis smiled.  

Harry had a smile plastered to his face. "Come here."

Louis leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Harry's. They stayed  at the top of the ferris wheel for a while, just enjoying the peace. 

"You know that moment in a movie or a book when everything just feels right, like no matter what comes next, it's all going to be okay or at least it feels like it's all going to be okay because of that moment...kind of like the calm before the storm?"

"Yeah."

"This is that moment."

Harry hummed in agreement, snuggling Louis closer to himself. 

Once they were back on the ground, the walked around for a while, taking a few pictures and talking about random things that turned into giggles and sweet kisses. 

 

"Close your eyes." Louis said, stopping in front of the house of mirrors.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes.

Louis let go of Harry's hand and ran into the attraction, "Come find me." he called out.

Harry opened his eyes, looking around before walking into the attraction as well. "Louis?" Harry called out, looking behind one of the mirrors. 

Louis walked out behind a mirror from behind Harry, turning him around and bringing his head down to connect their lips before running away again, hiding further into the attraction.  "Find me."

Harry laughed, shaking his head following the sound of Louis' voice, he turned the corner finding Louis standing in the middle of the room in just a pair of briefs, "Well you found me, now what are you going to do  with me?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

Harry groaned, lifting his shirt off and walking over to Louis, grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. 

Louis moaned, gripping onto Harry's hips and arching his back, pressing his crotch into Harry's. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" Harry asked, breathless, resting his forehead against Louis'.

"I don't care, I just want you."

"Okay. Shit...okay, um...turn around." Harry ordered, turning Louis around and spreading his legs slightly. 

He kissed down Louis' spine, slowly pulling his briefs down. He kneaded Louis' ass before gently spreading his cheeks apart and planting a soft kiss on the small ring of muscle. 

Louis moaned, arching his back, and propping himself up on a mirror. 

Harry smirked, flicking his tongue out and teasing Louis' hole. 

"Oh my god Harry."

"Your sensitive...it's really hot."

Louis nodded his head, balling his hands into a fist when Harry licked three long stripes along his hole. "Harry." He moaned.

Harry smirked, loving the effect he was having on Louis, "You have a great ass...you know that?"

Louis blushed, not getting the chance to respond because Harry's tongue was on him again and he couldn't form proper words. 

Harry's smirk grew bigger, he flicked his tongue out, slightly pushing it into Louis' hole and moaning at how tight he was, "fuck baby." he moaned, running his hands up Louis' thighs, landing on his hips.

Louis moaned, his arms slightly slipping causing his back to arch even more.

Harry groaned at the sight, pulling his pants down and fitting his fist around his cock, pumping slowly, while continuing to work his tongue. 

"Shit, Harry."

"You close?" Harry taunted, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. 

Louis nodded, closing his eyes and wrapping his fist around his cock. 

Within minutes both boys we're cumming, breathing erratic. 

Harry stood up and turned Louis around, kissing his neck and running his fingers through the boys soft hair. 

"How did you um...where did you..." Louis tried to get out, but was too breathless from his orgasm and from Harry kissing his neck in just the right way.

"I just kind of did what I'd do to a girl." Harry said sheepishly. 

"You've given a girl a rim job ?" Louis asked, laughing slightly.

"No baby...but I have eaten a girl out."

Louis pouted at the thought, Harry kissing his lips, "None of that. I'm all yours now, promise."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry back.

"Better get you home, it's almost two o'clock." Harry said, breaking their makeout session.

Louis nodded, "Yeah." 

They both got dressed, pausing every now and then to kiss. 

"Now...um, how do we get out of here?" Harry laughed.

"I think the exit is this way."  Louis giggled, pointing to their right.

"Best first date." Louis reassured once they were standing on his front  porch .

"Good." Harry smiled, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Louis' lips. 

"Text me when you get home, okay?"

"I live like five  minutes away." 

Louis smiled, "I know, but I still want to make sure you get there safely."

"Okay, I'll text you and I'll see you tomorrow at church?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good...and maybe after we can do something?"

"Sounds good." Louis nodded, biting his lip.

Harry smiled, kissing Louis again before saying goodnight and making his way back to his vehicle. 

** Louis **

Louis walked into his house, surprised that the door was unlocked. 

"Zayn?" He called out walking further inside and setting his keys down in the bowl by the door. "You didn't have to stay. But I'm kind of glad you did, cause now I can tell you everything." Louis gushed, walking towards  the kitchen where the light had been left on. "Zayn?" he called out again. 

Louis gasped, stopping in his steps when he saw the man  sitting at the counter, "Dad."

"Hey, son." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me through my shitty update schedule.
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks are fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Louis**

“Dad, what are you…why are you here?”

“A father can't visit his son?” The man asked, standing up and walking to stand against the counter.

“Fathers are allowed to visit their sons. You however…”

“Louis. I thought we moved past this.”

“Moved past which part, exactly? The part where you beat my mother? Where you came home drunk every night? Or the part where you abounded us? We didn't see or hear from you in two years.”

“I eventually called.”

“And you think that makes up for it? You think that gives you the right to come into my mother's home, uninvited?” Louis shouted.

“You need to calm down, son.” Keith said calmly.

“ _You_ need to leave.” Louis responded matter-of-factly. 

Keith nodded his head and made his way to the front door, stopping when he reached Louis, “I’m staying at the Hampton Inn. I would really like to catch up.” 

“And I’d like a dad who isn't just a sperm donor.” Louis mumbled as his dad walked past him.

 

(Spring 2005) 

"Louis can you come here for a moment please." Jay called out from the kitchen.

Louis coyly waltzed into the kitchen, hands behind his back. "Yes ma'am."

Jay sighed, turning away from the giant pasta sauce splatter that managed to cover half of their cabinet and floor. "Want to tell me what happened?" 

Louis shrugged, "It was Lottie." 

"Explain to me how a four-year-old that can barely feed herself properly managed to climb to the top shelf of the pantry, open a bottle of sauce and spill it all over the kitchen." She said calmly, a tiny bit of amusement in her voice.

Louis shrugged again, swaying back and forth with a grin of his face, "I don't know, maybe we should have her studied, I mean if she could pull this off at the age of four who knows what she can accomplish."  

Jay laughed, "I'll get right on that. Now go get the mop so we can clean this up before your dad gets home, okay?" 

"Yes ma'am." Louis mumbled going to the broom closet to grab the mop.

 

"What the hell happened in here?" Keith yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"It was just an accident, Keith." Jay reasoned, trying to calm down her husband.

"It was that boy wasn't it?" 

"You mean your son?"

"Don't get smart with me." Keith threatened, moving closer to Jay.

"Mom, I can't find the...mop." Louis yelled out, voice going quiet when he saw his dad.

"Did you do this?" Keith yelled, moving towards Louis.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make some spaghetti." Louis confessed, bowing his head.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you." Keith said, yanking Louis' head up. 

"Keith stop it." Jay intervened, moving Louis out of the way, "Honey go to your room." 

Louis nodded, running to his room and trying to drown out the sounds of his parents yelling.

 

(Present Day)

"Zayn." Louis said into the phone, his voice panicked.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked, sleep coating his voice.

"Can um...I need you to come over." Louis begged, pacing around his room.

"Why what happened?" 

"My dad was here!"

"What?" Zayn questioned, voice more serious.

“I came home and he was in my kitchen and I…I just I need you to come over. Please.”

“Yeah. Um, yeah I'm on my way.”

 

"So tell me what happened.” Zayn said plopping down on Louis’ bed.

“Well Harry dropped me off, I came in I thought you had stuck around so I kept calling out for you…and clearly you weren't here. I walked into the kitchen and there he was, in all his leather jacket, broody expression glory.”

Zayn took a moment to gather his thoughts, standing up and pacing while he nodded his head slowly, “Okay...um, well what did he want? What did he say to you?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to tell me what he wanted. He said he's staying at the Hampton Inn and would love to catch up."

"Are you going to go?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't know. I have a feeling he's going to be here for awhile."

"Why do you say that?" Zayn asked, sitting back down.

"Well like every other time he's come into town it's only been when Lottie comes down and we have a quick lunch, then he's gone. It's worked—but he's never staid in town...I don't know."

Zayn put an arm around Louis, pulling him into his side, "Well, whatever you decide, I'm here for you. Always." 

 

**Harry**

“Hey loser, wake up it's time for church." Gemma said, propped up against the doorframe of Harry's room. 

"Why the hell are you here? _When_ did you get here?" Harry mumbled, rolling over in bed.

"Last night, heard you come in pretty late...hot date?" 

Harry rolled his eyes getting out of bed and walking to the door, ignoring her mocking tone, "None of your business, now get out of my room." he said before shutting his door and walking into his bathroom to take a shower.

 

"So why are you here?" Harry asked again as he sat down on a bar stool.

Gemma shrugged, "I have a few days off from school."

"Already?" 

"Well I have one class on Monday but it's an online lecture. I don't have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays, and my other three Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes have been canceled, so you're stuck with me for a week."

"Wouldn't you rather be at college? With your friends?"

"Honestly..." Gemma smiled, leaning in and whispering, "I'd rather spend my time with a cute blonde."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You two had one night in Jamaica...he was drunk and heartbroken, you were drunk and lonely...it's time to move on." 

 

(Summer 2015)

"So Harry, see anything you like?" Niall asked as the two of them lounged on some beach chairs, taking in the sights around them.

Harry laughed, looking at a group of girls who were probably in their twenties. "That redhead has some potential." He noted, sending her a wink when she smiled over at him.

"She does have some good assets." Niall chuckled, looking her up and down.

"Are the two of you really going to spend this entire vacation drooling over drunk bimbos." Gemma asked, plopping down on the chair next to Niall's. 

"Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do." Harry retorted, "Because with my best friend finally single, it is _my_ job to help him through the pain. And it just so happens I see a pretty little brunette that looks more than willing to contribute to 'the name we shall not say' detox." 

(Present Day)

"So what did y'all end up doing last night?" Harry asked, as he, Niall, and Liam sat down at Skinner's.

"We went clubbing. What did  _ you  _ do?" Niall asked in a bitter tone.

Harry shrugged, "My sister came into town so we all hung out, then I studied." 

Niall nodded, "So what are you doing today? We should go to the field, play some flag football or something." 

“I um…I'm sorry bro,  I can't today.” Harry said, guilt washing over him. “But maybe Monday?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“So um, Gemma’s in town?” Liam asked trying to  change the subject. 

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his water, “Yeah, she got here yesterday.”

“Did she say how long she was staying?” Niall asked, trying to be nonchalant.

“She’ll be here until the end of next week.”

Niall nodded, looking at his menu. 

"Hey so funny thing happened last night." Liam started, waiting for both boys to look at him, "I started craving a burger and a milkshake so Alyssa and I decided to ditch Niall and Mads at the club to go get food..."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way, Mads got pissed and I was the one who had to calm her down."

"I'm incredibly sorry you had to calm down your girlfriend." Liam laughed, "Anyways so I remembered seeing a Jack  in The Box like a couple blocks down from the club and for some stupid reason, that seemed good at the time, we decided to walk. We got probably about half way there before we were completely lost and so we tried to call a cab but both of us left our phones at the club so Alyssa went to the edge of the street a stuck her thumb out insisting we hitchhike. So she stood there for a few minutes before someone pulled up but instead of offering her a ride they thought _she'd_ offer _them_ something."

"So someone thought Alyssa was a prostitute?" Harry chuckled.   

Liam laughed, looking over at Niall who didn't seem to care, "Yeah. It was quite an experience."

"Did anything funny happen to you last night?" Harry asked, directing his tone towards Niall.

Niall shrugged, "Not really."

"So how was lunch with your delightful  bff and Liam?" Louis asked, propping himself against his headboard.

Harry chuckled, setting down a picture he was looking at, "It was..." He paused searching for the word, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" 

"Mhm." Harry grinned, walking towards Louis, moving to hover over him.

"So...what happened at this interesting lunch?" Louis asked, placing his hands on Harry's waist, "Oh, wait let me guess, Niall wasn't a total douche." He teased, poking Harry's chest a big smile on his face.

"Ha. Ha." Harry faked laughed, kissing Louis softly. 

Louis smiled, cupping Harry's face and bringing him down into a deeper kiss. 

Harry hummed as he pulled away from the kiss, moving to Louis' side and propping his head on his hand, "I like your hair like this."

"Unwashed?" Louis giggled.

Harry smiled fondly at him, "It just looks nice without all the product...natural. I like it. Like when you wear your glasses, it's very hot."

"Oh yeah?" Louis grinned, turning on his side and scooting closer to Harry.

"Yeah, makes you look very innocent."

"Well then it's a good thing I have you to corrupt me."

Harry smirked, leaning in to kiss Louis. "That's becoming one of my favorite hobbies." 

"You've taught me a few drinking games and how to smoke weed...don't get too proud sweetie." 

Harry laughed, placing his hand on Louis' lower back, pushing the boy into himself and kissing him deeply. 

"So hey, I have something to tell you." Louis said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pecking Louis' lips quickly before giving him his full attention.

"Well I don't know if we're even near the stage where we tell each other this sort of thing, but I don't know...it's kind of important so I guess you should know."

Harry chuckled, "What's going on, babe?"

"Well after you dropped me off last night, when I came inside my um...my dad was here."

Harry nodded, brushing the hair out of Louis' eyes, "Well what did he want?"

Louis shrugged, "He said he wants to catch up."

"Are you going to?" 

"I um, I haven't decided yet."

"Does your mom know he's here?"

"No." Louis answered, shaking his head, "If I tell her she'll come home and my grandma needs her more than I do right now." 

Harry thought for a moment, bringing Louis into his chest and kissing the top of his head, "I know I'm not like super involved in what happened between the two of you, like I really only know the parts that you've told me and I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me anymore until you're comfortable, but um, I'm here for you okay? If you want me to go with you or you just need to vent or whatever I'm here."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Louis smiled, curling into Harry's side.

"Are you going to be comfortable staying here by yourself while he's in town?"

Louis shrugged, "I put the hideaway key inside for now and Zayn offered to stay with me but I think I'll be okay."

"Keep me posted." 

"I will." Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. 

"So did I tell you that my sister's in town?" Harry asked, sprinkling salt into a pot of boiling water. 

"You did not." Louis answered, grabbing the chicken from the refrigerator. 

"She wants to sleep with Niall again." He said matter-of-factly.

"Again?"  Louis asked completely shocked. 

"Oh that's right you don't know about them."

"I'm so confused. Please fill me in." Louis requested, sitting on a barstool that faced Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Not much to say. They hooked up this past summer when our families went to Jamaica."

"Was he with Mads?"

"No this was when the two of them had their break up."

(Summer 2015)

"I can't do this anymore, Niall." Mads said, trying to remain calm.

"I didn't do anything, I swear .  She's the one that came on to me." Niall defended, "And besides, I don't get mad when guys flirt with you."

"Bullshit." Mads retorted, "Last week, that pool boy came up to ask if I wanted more to drink and you flipped out. Claiming he was trying to fuck me."

"That's because he  was!"

"He refilled my drink!"

Niall sighed, exacerbated, "Do you know how annoyingly stubborn you can be?"

"I'm stubborn?" Mads asked, pointing a finger at herself. "Me."

"So you agree."

"Go to hell." Mads yelled.

"I'm already there!" Niall yelled back.

"Well I'm sure the plethora of girls you have lined up will gladly get you out of it."

Niall ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't have girls lined up."

"No? Then tell me about Brittany and what was the blonde's name?  Amber ?"

"They are friends."

"Yeah friends that you've seen naked." 

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting." Niall sighed.

Mads stood quietly for a moment, "Maybe we should take a break."

"What?" Niall asked quickly, moving over to Mads.

Mads shrugged, "Maybe it would be for the best. I mean we don't know who we are outside of each other. You're about to go on vacation, it'll be good. We can take this summer to just breathe."

Niall shook his head, "No I don't want that."

"I-I'm not saying it'll be forever. But for now." Mads said, voice cracking slightly.

Niall brought Mads into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "I don't want to breathe, I want to be with you. Only you. "

Mads let out a light sob, pulling away from Niall and crossing her arms. "You should go. It'll be good for us. Have fun on your trip and we'll talk when we get back."  

Niall nodded, "Fine, if this is what you really want then...then okay."

"It's what I want." Mads whispered.

(Present Day)

"So what is this?" Louis asked, picking up a piece of bread.

"Bruschetta."

"Well it's very good." Louis said through a mouth full of tomatoes. 

Harry laughed in fondness, stirring the pasta.

Louis smiled, coming up behind Harry and hugging his waist, "And what else are we having tonight?" 

"Linguine with chicken and creamy roasted tomatoes." Harry answered, turning around and putting his arm around Louis, "and for dessert,  crème brulee ." 

Louis gasped, "You're a proper chef."

"I didn't get an 'A' in economics for nothing." 

Louis giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to Harry's lips, "Well  Emeril, is there anything you need me to do?" 

Harry smiled, "Just keep being beautiful  and  go pick a movie." 

"I can do both of those things." Louis grinned, making his way to the living room. "Have you ever seen Hardbodies?" he yelled to Harry as he looked through the movies.

"I have not." 

"How have you not seen a classic like Hardbodies?" Louis asked walking back into the kitchen.

Harry laughed, stirring the sauce, "I have a feeling you're going to be appalled with my lack of movie knowledge."

"I like a project." Louis said with fake seriousness.

Harry shook his head, a smile plastered to his face, "Hand me your plate." 

Louis grabbed a plate and handed it over for Harry to pile food onto it. "This looks delicious." he noted before handing Harry another plate.

Once they had their food they made their way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and playing the movie. 

"And where have you been?" Gemma asked, muting the television, as Harry walked into the living room.

Harry shrugged, taking his jacket off, "With friends."

"Which friends."

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the chair that was beside the couch, "He's still with Mads, Gem. And I'd appreciate it if you left me out of this weird thing that you have going on."

Gemma turned the volume on the TV back up, "I'm just trying to make conversation, Harry. No need to get defensive." 

"Do you really have that little of respect for their relationship?"

Gemma sighed looking at Harry, "I haven't done anything wrong. They were broken up and he was the one that came onto me."

"Not that you put up much of a fight."

"Are you saying I'm easy?"

"Well..." Harry said, with a small shrug.

"Good to know you think so highly of me."

Harry laughed, "Listen, you're my sister and I love you. But Niall is also my best friend and the last thing I would want to happen is for him to go through the same heartbreak that he went through when him and Mads took their break. So just promise not to interfere."

"I will be on my best behavior." She promised, a smirk plastered to her face.

Harry scrunched his eyes looking at her skeptically.

"I promise." She defended, her smile growing bigger. "Honestly Harry. I promise I will not say anything to Mads and I won't come onto Niall."

"Mhm." He hummed, getting comfortable in the chair.

"So who's the girl?" Gemma asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" Harry responded, taken aback.

"The girl. The one you've been spending all your time with."

"I told you. I've been hanging out with friends."

"Did you get new friends then? Because Niall and Liam came by the bakery to see if mom would give them a free cupcake and they had no clue where you were."

"I have more friends than Niall and Liam."

"Sure." Gemma shrugged casually, "but you don't hang out with them."

"Cause you know so much about my life." Harry retorted.

Gemma laughed, "Why are you getting so defensive."

"Why are you being so nosey?"

Gemma smiled, letting out a light chuckle. "I just want to know what's going on in my baby bro's life." 

"Nothing's going on. Just the usual."

Gemma nodded, "So football, parties, slutty girls?"

"There's football. I party." Harry mumbled.

"But no slutty girls?"

"There are slutty girls in the world." Harry shrugged, looking back at the tv.

"You know this isn't the end of the conversation. You've been seeing someone." 

Harry ignored her, continuing to stare at the television.

"Oh my goodness tell me."

Harry huffed, turning back to Gemma, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Harry. You are my brother and I like to keep up with your life. So come on fess up, who's the lucky lady."

"Louis." Harry mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Did you just say Louis?" Gemma asked, confused.

"Yes. His name is Louis Tomlinson."

"You're...um. You're seeing a guy?" 

Harry remained silent.

Gemma shifted on the couch leaning in a bit closer to Harry, "Do um, do mom and dad know?"

"No." Harry answered quickly, "And please don't tell them...I'm still figuring things out." 

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A couple weeks. He was assigned as my tutor and one thing lead to another and now we're seeing where things go. Nothing's official or anything."

Gemma nodded, "Well good for you. Doing what you want. Being with who you want." 

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course." Gemma answered quickly, "Harry you're my brother, I just want you to be happy and if Louis makes you happy then that's all that matters."

"Thanks Gem. That means a lot to me." 

Gemma smiled at him, turning her attention back to the TV. "So like, have y'all done it yet?" she asked casually, a trace of humor in her voice.

"Oh fuck off." Harry laughed.

****

** Louis **

"I'm going to see my dad." Louis said, determination in his voice, as he took a seat in front of Zayn in the cafeteria.

Zayn looked at Louis with wide eyes, "When?"

"Today. After school. I'm going to go a head and get it out of the way. Hopefully after we talk he'll leave and that'll be that."

"Okay well I'm going with you."

Louis shook his head, taking his sandwich out of his lunchbox, "No, I'll be fine."

"Louis. I know your dad, I know what he's done and I refuse to let you go by yourself."

"But..."

"We'll meet at your house?"

"What about practice. You have football practice."

Zayn shook his head, "Today is a weight day, I can get out of that." 

"Fine, but just try to not attack him, I want this to be as friendly a visit as possible."

"I promise to sit quietly beside you while he says what he has to say.  But  if he even tries to touch you I will intervene."

"Fair enough. ” Louis shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Did your teacher give your test results yet?” Louis asked  as  Harry  walked into the room.

"Hello to you too." Harry laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Louis' lips.

"Hi." Louis said smiling up at Harry.

"Hi back." Harry semi-teased, pulling his test out of his backpack, "here you go gorgeous."

"Thank you." Louis grinned, grabbing the paper and looking it over. "Harry you got a ninety- eight!"

"I know." Harry smirked with amusement.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you." 

Harry laughed slightly, "Well I couldn't have done it without your help.”

“Oh no this was all you. You've always known what you were doing you just lacked the focus.”

Harry rolled his eyes in fondness, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “So what's on today’s schedule?”

"Trigonometry functions." 

"Sounds painful." 

"Oh it's not  that bad."

"So what are your plans today?" Harry asked after working his mock equations.

Louis shrugged, "Nothing really." 

"Well, I promised Niall a game of flag football but after I'm completely free and I thought that maybe we could get dinner?"

"Oh um, yeah maybe." Louis nodded, closing his notebook.

"Unless you don't want to."

"No I want to." Louis said quickly, "It's just..."

"What?"

"Well, I um...i'm going to see my dad after school and I'm not sure how long it's going to take."

"You're going to see your dad?" 

"Yeah."

"Well I'll come with you."

Louis smiled fondly, "No that's not necessary. Zayn's actually coming with me...not that I didn't put up a fight." 

"Well call me after?" Harry asked as the two of them stood up.

"Definitely and you be careful playing flag football, wouldn't want anything to happen to your face because then I'd have to break up with you." Louis teased, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry gasped, shaking his head, "I knew you were only with me because of my looks."

"Yes well, you know me, I'm very shallow." 

Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss Louis, "Just one of your many qualities that make s you so irresistible." 

Louis giggled, "Okay, so I'll call you later tonight and hopefully we can hang out?" 

"You got it babe." 

"Are you sure you still want to do this, because we can back out." Zayn  asked  as they made their way to Auntie Skinner's.

"Yes, I need to get this out of the way."

"Alright." 

(Fall 2005)

"Did you finish your homework?" Jay asked as Louis attempted to sneak a cookie.

"Yes I did."

Jay smiled down at him, "Go ahead and take the cookie but if you don't eat your dinner no dessert the rest of the week."

"Yes ma'am." Louis smiled, taking a bite of his cookie.

"Now go play and let dad know that dinner is almost ready."

Louis nodded, walking off to the living room. 

"Hey dad, what are you watching?" Louis asked, leaning against the arm rest of the couch.

"Football." Keith responded taking a sip of beer.

Louis stood there for a moment watching the screen.

"Did you need something?" Keith asked.

"Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner is almost ready." Louis mumbled.

"You need to speak up boy. You won't get anywhere in life if people can't understand you."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

Keith looked over at Louis and saw the cookie that he was nervously messing with, "A cookie right before dinner?"

"Mom said it was okay." 

"Like that bitch of a woman knows anything." 

"Don't talk about her like that!" Louis defended.

"What did you just say to me?" Keith gritted out, grabbing Louis by the collar of his shirt.

"You shouldn't talk about mom like that!"

Keith sat his beer down pulling Louis closer, "I will say whatever I damn well please and you of all people will not tell me what I can and can't do."

Louis whimpered trying to get out of his dad's grip. "Let me go."

Keith roughly released his grip causing Louis to fall backwards and hit his head.

Louis sat up clutching the back of his head before running into the kitchen.

"Louis what happened?" Jay asked, going in to hug Louis.

"D-dad..." Louis stuttered trying to get what happened out but was interrupted by the sound of his dad coming into the kitchen.

"Why is he crying?" Keith slurred.

"What did you do to him?" Jay asked, standing up and putting Louis behind her back.

"The boy fell. He isn't the most graceful, maybe if we would have put him in football like I wanted he wouldn't be so weak."

"There's no way he just fell. What did you do to my son!" 

" _Your _ son?" Keith laughed grabbing another beer from the fridge, "Well I guess he is more yours than mine. After all there's no way my son would be so feminine...such a momma's boy. You're raising the great makings of a man there."

"How dare you. You malicious bastard." 

"What the hell did you just call me!" Keith yelled stepping closer to Jay.

"Louis I want you to go to Zayn's house right now."  

"That's right, send the boy away." Keith yelled making Louis cower behind his mom.

"Louis please go."

Louis made his way past his mom, his dad grabbing his arm before he could make it to the front door.

"Keith let go of him!"

"Or what? Are you going to cry." Keith teased, gripping Louis' arm tighter.

"Keith stop it! You're scaring him."

Keith chuckled, leaning down to be face to face with Louis, "You aren't scared of me right?"

Louis stared at his dad with wide eyes, frozen in fear.

"I asked you a question." Keith yelled, gripping Louis tighter.

Louis shook his head frantically.

"See there's no need for him to leave." Keith said standing back up and releasing Louis, who remained frozen.

"Louis go."

Louis looked at his mom then to his dad.

"How will he ever learn to fight for himself if he can't even witness a small spat between his parents?" 

"Louis, now!" Jay said again not taking her eyes off of Keith.

Keith scoffed as Louis made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door.

 

 (Present Day)

"Louis?"

"Huh?" Louis said, snapping out of his daze and looking at Zayn.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To see your dad. We're here." 

Louis looked out of the windshield, letting out a shaky breath, "Oh um, yeah. Yeah let's go." 

"Alright." Zayn nodded stepping out of his jeep.

"Here we go." Louis sighed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me through my shitty update schedule.
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had many scenarios for what happened in this chapter and they way it did happen was not a single one of them. but I hope you like it. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Louis    **

"You sure you want to do this?" Zayn asked again before they walked into Auntie Skinner's.

"Yes." Louis said with complete determination.

The two boys made their way into the restaurant spotting Keith at a table in the corner. Louis let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the table.

Keith stood when he saw Louis approach the table, "You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

Keith smiled, letting out a small sigh before looking over Louis' shoulder, "Zayn, nice to see you."  

"Wish I could say the same." Zayn said back.

"Fair enough. Should we sit?"

Louis nodded, taking a seat in front of his dad while Zayn took the seat by Louis.

"So." Keith began after a moment of silence, "How are things?"

"Why are you here?"

Keith let out a nervous chuckle, " We're just going to  cut straight to it, then."

"You've never stayed in town before, it's not a holiday, Lottie isn't here, so why...what do you want?" 

"Well, I was hoping to just kind of chat for a bit but I guess I'll go ahead and tell you. Louis, I'm moving back to Texas...not Jefferson, but I'll be close. I got a job at a local art gallery  in Dallas as a buyer and I'm engaged."

Louis sat frozen, not knowing how to process what his dad just said.

"I also wanted to apologize. Really apologize. I have no excuse for how I treated you or your mom. I was awful and I understand why you feel the way you feel. I can't apologize enough."

Louis nodded, taking in what his dad was saying, still unsure on how to respond. 

"Can...can you say something? Please? I just want to make things right. I want to be a part of your life. And I know I've missed a lot, even when I was around I still wasn't present and I hate that. I hate that I did what I did and I want to make it up to you."

"I...why now?"  

"I've gotten help, it took a long time but I'm finally in a good place. I'm not saying life's easy for me now, because I still have things I'm working on but one thing I know for sure is that I want to make right with you and..."

"No." Louis spoke up, voice gentle.

"No?" Keith asked, confused. 

"You can't just come into town unannounced and spring something like this on me. You're sorry, that's great. You've turned your life around, wonderful. I'm so happy for you. But how dare you! How dare you just act like...like your actions left minimal consequences. I had to grow up without a dad,  Lottie  had to grow up without a dad and a mom. She had to move half way across the country just so she didn't have to be around  you.  Because of you my mom had to hide, she had to lie, you put us through hell. Not just once, but multiple times. You've gotten help before, remember? And  every time you've fallen back and you honestly expect me to sit here and just make small talk and act like nothing ever hapened." 

"Louis, I understand you're upset, but please just hear me out."

"No, you don't deserve that. This is my town, my life and you have no right to be in it. I don't want you in it. I want you as far away from it as possible." Louis yelled standing up from his spot.

"Louis don't go, just stay and we can talk this out." Keith tried to reason.

"I want you to leave. I don't want you here, I don't want to talk to you or see you. Have a good life and I hope for your  fiancé’s sake that you really have changed, but don't you ever think for a second that you are worthy of my forgiveness." Louis stated, grabbing his phone and walking to the door, Zayn a step behind him.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked once they were outside.

"I hate him! I hate him so much." Louis  seethed.

"You have every right to hate him."

"How could he possibly think that I would be okay with him being in my life again?" Louis ranted, his breathing getting a bit erratic. "Oh my god, I can't breathe. Zayn, I can't breathe." 

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Zayn said calmly,  pulling Louis into a hug, "It's going to be okay, just in and out, slowly."

Louis nodded, letting in a few shaky breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

Zayn pulled Louis in closer, " Everything's going to be okay, I promise ."

Louis shook his head, " I'm so sorry. You're always having to come to my rescue and I'm just... "

"Hey. You don't need any validation for how you're feeling . I am always here for you no matter what, I promise. "

"That's a big promise."

"I think I'm up to the challenge." Zayn laughed.

Louis let out a  light chuckle, wiping away the few tears on his cheek.

Zayn stepped back looking down at Louis, "You're going to be okay."

** Harry **

"Hey gorgeous, how did it go?" Harry asked throwing his wet towel in the hamper.

Louis sighed, " Oh um, it was fine. How was flag football? "

"Mads elbowed Liam in the crotch on accident. "  Harry chuckled.

Louis huffed out a laugh, "Is Liam okay?"

"Well we had to cut the game short but he'll be fine."

Louis hummed in acknowledgement.

"What's going on babe?"

"Can we meet somewhere? I just want to get out."

"Like of the house?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Out of town, I want to go somewhere. Anywhere."

Harry paused looking at the time,  "It's already five o'clock and there's school tomorrow." 

"Since when do you care about school?" 

" _I _ don't but  _ you _ do. Why don't I pick up some Chinese food and we can just hang out at your place."

Louis sighed, "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yeah, Chinese food sounds great."

"Okay babe,  I'll see you in like twenty minutes."

"Okay." Louis mumbled hanging up the phone.

"Louis?" Harry yelled, knocking on the door for the third time. He sighed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Louis' number.

" _Hey this is Louis. Sorry I missed your call, leave me a message and I'll get back to you_."

"Hey Louis, it's Harry. I'm standing outside your house with enough food to feed about ten  people and as beautiful as your porch is I'd rather be with you so please answer the door." 

Harry stood outside for about five  more minutes before walking around to the side of the house to look into Louis' window, "Louis?" he  questioned  knocking on the window. 

He sighed, starting to get worried, he pulled his phone out again and gave Louis another call getting his voicemail. "Hey it's me again, where are you? Call me."

Harry made his way back to the front porch  grabbing the food he had sat down and  taking it to his  truck,  deciding to call Zayn.

"Harry?" Zayn answered confused.

"Hey, is Louis with you?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" 

Harry sighed, closing his  truck  door and putting his key in the ignition, "We were supposed to hang out. He called me freaking out a little saying something about wanting to get out of town for the night but I told him that probably wasn’t the best idea so I came over and he didn't answer the door, I've called him a few times and it's been going straight to voicemail...I'm just, I'm worried."

"You're sure he's not home?"

"If he is he isn't answering the door."

"Is his car there?"

"He's been parking in the garage since his mom is gone so I'm not sure." 

"Okay, just stay there. I have a spare key I'll be over in a minute." 

"Yeah, alright." Harry nodded before hanging up .

"Louis?" Zayn called out as him and Harry entered Louis' house.

"Louis?" Harry called out next, walking down the hall to his room.

"I don't think he's here."  Zayn said walking up behind Harry in Louis' room.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I have no clue, I mean he can't be far can he?" 

"I  don't know, I mean the last time I  talked to him  was  about an hour and a half ago."

"Okay well we can check the library, the school auditorium - sometimes he likes to go there to think , something about the environment, I don’t know. Sometimes he goes to read in the park...um my house, but clearly he isn't there. "  Zayn rambled.

"Alright. Um, I'll take the school, you take the library and we'll meet at the park if  we still haven't found him." 

Zayn nodded and the two of them made their way to their  vehicles. 

"Yeah hey, he's not here." Harry said getting back into his  truck, moving his phone from his left ear to his right.

"He's not at the library either."

"Alright, I'm headed to the park now, meet you there." Harry responded, before hanging up and pulling out of the parking  lot.

"This isn't good, Zayn." Harry sighed, walking up to Zayn who was standing by a bench.

"I know, I tried  to call him on my way over here and his phone is still off or it's dead or who knows."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, trying to figure out what to do. "Should we um...should we call his mom?"

Zayn paused for a moment, thinking it over, "Let's try one more place."

"Where?"

"The Galleries." 

"The Roughton Galleries in Dallas?" Harry asked confused.

"It's worth a shot. It's his only happy memory of his dad." 

"But  it's seven-thirty aren't they closed?" 

Zayn shrugged, "Yeah but the owner knows Louis and while they close they let him hang out sometimes."  

"Shouldn't they be done closing by now?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's worth a shot though, do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

Harry sighed, "Um, I'll let you." 

** Louis **

"Thanks again for staying late." Louis spoke up, looking over at Mrs. Miller before turning his attention back to one of the pictures hanging in the front exhibit. 

She smiled over at him, setting down the papers she was looking over, "Louis, what's going on?"

"Hm?" Louis asked, turning back towards Mrs. Miller.

"You know I love when you come by, but something's wrong."

Louis shook his head, "It's nothing. I just." he paused, letting out a heavy sigh, "I just needed to clear my head."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." Louis said, forcing a smile, "It's um...it's getting really late, I'm gonna go ahead and head home. Thanks again." 

"Anytime sweetie." Mrs. Miller reassured with a sympathetic smile. 

Louis grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit, sighing in relief when he was outside. He leaned against the brick wall of the building and let  out a sob, sinking down  and sitting on the ground. 

"Louis?" 

"Zayn?" Louis questioned, looking up and seeing two guys walking towards him.

"Thank god." Zayn sighed in relief as him and Harry got closer to Louis.

Louis stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, "What are you doing here?"

"You just disappeared. I was worried so I called Zayn and we looked everywhere for you." Harry confessed.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, pulling Louis into a hug, "There's no reason for you to apologize."

Louis clung to Harry, letting himself fall apart. 

Harry pulled Louis in tighter, kissing the top of his head, "It's okay." he whispered, looking over at Zayn. 

"Come on, let's get you home." Harry whispered after a moment of silence, leading Louis to his car. "We'll meet you back at Louis'." 

Zayn nodded, pulling Louis into a hug  before  walking to his jeep. 

They rode home in silence, one  of Harry's hands placed  lightly  on Louis' knee the other gripping the steering wheel. 

When they pulled into Louis' driveway Harry sighed and looked over at Louis, "What happened today Louis?"

Louis shrugged, looking down at his lap, "I um...there's a reason my dad and I keep everything at arm's length. We don't hang out. We don't talk, it's like I said; a quick phone call on birthdays, occasional visits that only last about thirty minutes and that's it."

"What did he say?"

"He said that, that he was sorry." Louis paused, letting out a sigh, "And that he wanted to be back in my life and that he was turning his life around. He got a job near town and he was engaged."

Harry nodded, placing his hand on top of Louis', "And you don't believe that he's changed?"

"I would love to believe that he's changed, but it was ten years of misery followed by seven years of missed birthday's, broken promises, and me having  to  act like I was okay growing up without a father." 

Harry sat there for a moment, "I'm not sure what to tell you, but I do know that you deserve way more than him. You are so smart. You are one  the nicest and most caring person I have ever met. You make everyone around you better and Louis if that isn't enough for him than he's missing out. Cause anyone would be lucky to have you in their life, let alone to be able call you theirs. And I know I don't know your dad or your mom but I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be this amazing person in front of me if it wasn't for everything that has happened. And I wish that you could've grown up in a better environment, because you of all people deserve that, but you have your entire life ahead of you and you are going to do so many amazing things, and if you want that to include your father than okay, but if you don't then that's just as okay." 

Louis smiled, looking over at Harry,  leaning forward to place a quick kiss to his lips,  "Thank you."

"Hey Louis." Harry whispered later that night while the two of them were laying in bed.

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to tell people."

"Tell people what?" Louis asked, resting his chin on Harry's chest.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' head, running his fingers through his hair, "About us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I told my sister the other night and she actually took  it  way better than I thought she would."

"Harry that's great." Louis grinned, making himself a tad more comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my dad. I mean he's never been okay with that type of lifestyle but you make me happy and you're supposed to share things that make you happy with the people you love, right?"

"I mean that seems like the adult thing to do." Louis said letting out a little chuckle, "But I don't want you to think that you have to tell anyone. I'm okay with how things are."

"I am too but, I mean basically all of my friends know and my sister and I don't want to hide us anymore."

"It's only been a few weeks."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know but...the thing is, I've um...I've known for a while that I like you."

"Yeah?" Louis questioned, his smile growing bigger.

"Yeah." 

"Wait a minute... did you say that your friends know? When did they find out?"

"Well, Mads and Niall don't know. But Alyssa saw us kissing at the party last Friday and well Liam's just very observant."

Louis chuckled, shaking his head, "How do you think Niall will take it?"

"I don't know...but if he's really my friend then he'll be happy for me. For us."

Louis smiled at him again, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's  lips. 

"So, how did you tell your parents?" 

"Well my mom actually caught me kissing a guy in  the  backyard."

"No way." Harry laughed.

"Yup." Louis nodded in embarrassment, "It was awful, she wasn't mad or anything, I actually think she already knew but I just wish she could have confirmed it a different way."

** Harry **

"Where are you going?" Louis mumbled, moving over to where Harry was previously sleeping.

Harry sighed putting his shirt on, "I have to go pick my truck up from the park."

"But it's five o'clock."

"I know, I have to be at the school early today for some student council thing.

"You're  in student council?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Harry laughed, grabbing his phone.

"I just wouldn't have pegged you for student government that's all."

"Well it's not like I'm president."

"Like anyone could have beaten Mads." 

Harry smiled down at Louis, leaning forward to  press a kiss to his lips, "I love you."

Louis' eyes widened, "I'm sorry what did you just..."

"I um, I have to go, I'll see you at school." Harry quickly interrupted, standing up and making his way outside.

"You told him you love him?" Liam laughed, hanging up a poster for the dance on Friday. 

Harry sighed, handing Liam another piece of tape, "Yes and it's not funny."

"Well do you?"

"Do I love him?" 

"Yeah." Liam nodded, stepping away from the poster to make sure it was straight.

"I  um...yeah, I do, I really do." Harry nodded, smiling to himself.

"Than I say, you tell him...again." 

"Alright." 

"And you know, personally I find that  _not_ running out of the room after really helps the situation ." Liam teased.

"Shut up." Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"But like, seriously though, y'all are good together."

"Don't get weird on me LP." 

Liam laughed rolling his eyes, "Come on, we need to finish hanging these." 

"Hey dad."

"Yeah?" Bryan asked, looking over some papers.

"Can I um, can I eat lunch in here today?"

Bryan stopped what he was doing and looked up at Harry, "Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Just um...i have some homework that I need to do and the cafeteria is really loud and you know you're not allowed to  eat  in the library so I just thought that I could maybe eat in here."

"Sure...I'm actually about to go get something from Burger King, do you want anything?" 

"Oh um, yeah. Chicken fries?" 

"Alright." Bryan nodded, grabbing his wallet, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bryan returned about fifteen minutes later with a bag of food in his hands and two drinks, "Here you go." 

"Thank you." Harry smiled grabbing his food.

"Mhm." Bryan nodded, logging into his computer.

"Hey um dad."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Bryan asked, looking through his emails.

"Well it's just that um...I'm not sure how to tell you this but..."

"Oh damn it...son can we finish this later? I'm late to a meeting." Bryan interrupted, grabbing his food and making his way out of the door.

"Sure...i mean we didn't even start a conversation, but sure." Harry mumbled to himself, moving to the other side of the desk and  pulling his math homework out of his backpack,  blasting his current playlist.

"Harry?" 

"Holy shit." Harry gasped, turning down the music he was dancing to. "Louis you scared the shit out of me." 

"Clearly." Louis laughed.

"What are you um, what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to study today remember?" Louis asked, propping himself against the doorframe. 

"Right." Harry nodded, looking down at his paper, "Well I mean I um, thought I would try to do it on my own...see?" He smiled, holding up his homework.

Louis nodded in amusement, moving to sit in one of the chairs that were placed in front of the desk. "Harry. "

"Louis."

"You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not." Harry defended, "I just wanted to have lunch with my dad."

"Yeah? And how is that going?"

"It's great."

"Uh-huh, so is this your dad then?" Louis asked, pointing to a plant that was in the corner, "Because I mean wow, I can see where you get your looks."

Harry laughed, "Okay so maybe I'm avoiding you a little."

Louis smiled with amusement, "Why?"

"You know why."

"Because of this morning?"

"Well I mean yeah." Harry shrugged.

"Do you regret saying it?"

"No." Harry answered quickly, "I just regret the way I said it...I wanted to tell you at the right time when we were like officially together and out. Not when I'm trying to rush out of your house so I could get to school."

"I thought it was kind of sweet." 

"You did?"

Louis shrugged, "I liked that it wasn't planned." 

"Come here." 

Louis smiled getting out of his chair and moving over to Harry. 

Harry grabbed Louis' hips, putting Louis' in between his legs, "Louis Tomlinson, I love you and I'm sorry for running out of your room this morning like a scared little girl. You are the most amazing guy ever and I'm so glad you're my boyfriend."

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Louis asked, leaning into Harry - his hands lightly placed on Harry's shoulders.

"Is that okay?"

"Well I mean we've only been on one date...so I don't know."

Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss Louis, "If I remember correctly you said it was the best first date."

"Who would have thought that Harry Styles would not only admit to loving me but ask me to be his boyfriend all in one day." 

"I'm not scaring you off right? Because if this is all too fast I understand."

Louis shook his head, "No, you're not scaring me off."

"Okay good." 

"Mom. Dad. I have something very important to tell you." Harry began, voice shaky. 

"Okay." Anne spoke softly, concern prominent on her face.

"I want you guys to know that this is something I've been struggling with for a while and I've come to learn it's not something I should be ashamed of..."

"Harry honey, what's going on?"

"I um, you guys know Louis Tomlinson right?"

"I know his mom...did you um, did you do something to him? Are you in trouble?" Anne asked as Bryan moved to pull out his check book.

"How much is this going to cost us?" Bryan asked, getting his pen ready.

Harry shook his head, laughing at how ridiculous the situation was becoming, "I'm not in trouble and I don't need money, I'm gay. Okay?"

Bryan stood abruptly, "This isn't funny, Harry."

"I'm not trying to be funny dad." 

"So you're a fagot?" Bryan yelled.

"Bryan, please. Sit down." Anne said calmly.

"No! This is...this is ridiculous, I didn't raise you to be this way. I have never been so disappointed in my life." Bryan shouted, storming out of the room.

Harry took a deep breath before peeking up at Anne, "Mom?"

Anne shook her head, "Honey. You know we love you. You're dad...he's just, he's going to need some time."

"What about you? Are you going to need some time?"

Anne looked at Harry, tears pooling in her eyes, "I don't know. You're my baby, Harry. I've spent so many hours worrying about you and here you are in front of me trusting me with such a big part of your life. All a mother wants is for her children to be safe, to be happy, and these past few weeks you have been the happiest that I've seen you in a long time."

"I am happy, mom.  I 'm really happy." 

Anne smiled at Harry, grabbing his hands from across the table, "Then I'm happy. I'll talk to your father, okay? He's just...he's going to need some time, but he'll come around. He loves you so much, but sometimes, he well, you know how he is."  

Harry smiled sadly at his mom, nodding his head. 

"I would love to meet Louis." Anne said smiling at Harry.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Anne nodded, "We could have dinner. You, me and him? His mom can come too if that would make him more comfortable." 

"Thanks mom. I'll ask him and let you know. " 

"Okay, sweetie...now on to a lighter topic, your calculus teacher e-mailed me today. She said you are doing remarkably well."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, "I got an A on a test and on a couple of in class assignments...it's not  a  big deal."

"Honey, this is amazing. So Saturday we're going out to your favorite restaurant and you can have whatever you want. Sound good?"

Harry laughed, nodding his head, "Okay mom."

"Okay!" Anne smiled, kissing Harry's hand before releasing them and standing up, "I'm going to have Lacy start the laundry, do you have anything that needs to be cleaned?"

"Just my practice jersey." 

"So my mom wants to meet you." Harry informed, laying down on his bed.

"Really?" Louis asked with shock.

"Yup." Harry nodded to himself, moving his phone from one ear to the other, "She said she's happy that I'm happy and would love to have dinner or something. She said your mom can come too if that would make you more comfortable."

"It'll be another week before my mom's home."

"So you're okay with meeting my mom?" Harry asked with amusement. 

"Yeah, I mean it was going to happen eventually."

"Alright cool. I'll let her know."

"How did your dad take it?" Louis asked after a moment. 

"He's processing." Harry said, struggling to find the right word.

"That well huh?" 

Harry laughed, "I'm just glad they finally know...and not just about us but about me. It's been a long time coming and it feels good to finally have it out there."

"I want you to know that we don't have to fully come out. Telling your parents was a big step and I wouldn't want everything in your life to just completely change."

"I appreciate that but if people can't  accept me for this than I'm better off without them in my life."

"Does that include Niall? Because I know how I feel about him but he's your best friend and I wouldn't want you to lose that."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know...i want to tell him, but I-I don't know."

"You'll know when the right time is. Don't rush it, okay?" 

Harry smiled to himself, looking over at his door where Gemma was now standing,  "Yeah. Hey, Lou, let me call you back. I think Gemma wants to talk."

"Alright." 

"Okay, bye baby." Harry said before hanging up. "What's up, Gem?"

"I heard you told mom and dad."

Harry nodded, sitting up, "Yup."

"And dad didn't take it very well."

"No he did not." 

"I remember when you were born, dad was so excited to finally have a boy and when you told him in the second grade that you didn't want to play football anymore he was so angry."

Harry laughed nodding his head, "Yeah I remember that, it was right after a little league football game, we lost and it was my fault...I was embarrassed I didn't want to go through that again, so I told dad that I hated football."

"And so they took you out of football for that year."

"But dad was so angry for so long."

"Yeah..." Gemma nodded, "but he still loved you. He moved on and then the week before sign ups for the next season you told dad you wanted to be in football again...i guess what I'm trying to say is, you've spent your entire life trying to make him happy. Doing what you thought would make him proud or what he wanted you to do and now you're doing something for you. It's not something that's easy for some people to accept but, in time everyone realizes what's important and dad knows that family and your happiness is what's important in this situation...maybe not right now, but he'll come to that conclusion in time."

Harry nodded, "Want to go get pizza?"

Gemma smiled over at Harry, "Yeah, let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me through my shitty update schedule.
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx
> 
>  
> 
> I added a page for you to see their [vehicles](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/vehicles) so check that out if you want  
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know when you think you're being clever, but really you're just a dumb ass...no? well keep reading and you'll understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Harry    **

"So are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Harry casually asked as he wrote down a math equation. 

Louis looked up from the notes he was looking over, a big smile on his face, "Maybe."

Harry grinned, setting his pencil down and locking eyes with Louis, "Well, I was thinking that maybe, we could like go together."

Louis smirked, "How is that going to work?"

"We go as a group."

"A group? As in me, you, Zayn, his date, Liam, Alyssa, and Mads right?"

"And Niall." Harry reluctantly added. 

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Oh come on. We've flirted around him before and he's never noticed. And beside every dance Niall goes to he's drunk with in like five minutes." 

Louis held back a smile, "Okay, we can go."

"Cool." Harry smiled, getting up from his chair and walking up behind Louis, "And maybe after, you and I..." He trailed off, leaning forward to attach his lips to Louis'.

"So why did we let Mads talk all of us into a semi-formal dance?" Liam sighed, taking a seat outside of the fitting rooms.

Niall laughed, "I'm okay with it, because when Mads buys a new dress...it usually means new lingerie and all this suffering because a faint memory."

"You're ridiculous, Horan." Harry butted in, moving to the chair beside Niall's.

"Hey, just because you don't have a smoking hot girlfriend to please you, doesn't mean you can come at me." Niall teased. 

Liam let out a slight chuckle at Harry's amused expression.

"What?" Niall asked confused.

"It's nothing. You're just...you're right, Niall.  I  don't have a hot  _ girl_friend to please me."

Liam laughed again, shaking his head and looking at the two girls who were waiting for the three guy's opinion's on their dresses.

"Four hours later." Harry sighed sliding into their usual booth.

"Hey, we're treating you guys to dinner, so enough complaining." Mads spoke up, intertwining hers and Niall's hands and leaning into him. 

Harry laughed, looking down at his phone to answer a text, "Hey, is everyone okay with Gemma joining us?"

"Gemma?" Niall asked, stiffening a bit.

"Yes, Niall. Gemma, my sister...I'm telling her to come, that okay?"

Everyone nodded before turning back to  what they were doing.

"Hey." Gemma greeted, taking a seat by Liam at the end of the booth.

"Hey Gem." Liam smiled, pulling her into a hug. "How's college."

"Amazing!"

"Still a hard partier?"

"Now what kind of role model would I be if I just taught Harry how to party and then stopped?"

Liam laughed, "What about the hiking and shit that they're supposed to have there? Is it as good as they claim?"

"Better. It's so beautiful, next time Harry comes to visit you should convince him to let y'all come so we can take a trip to Pinnacle Mountain."

"That's like two and a half hours from Fayetteville, Gem." Harry noted.

"Thanks, Google Maps." Gemma said sarcastically. "Regardless of how far it is, it has one of the best views I've ever seen."

"While we're in Little Rock we should really go to Baja Grill...they have some dope ass quesadillas." Harry spoke up, taking a chip from the middle of the table.

"So does this mean we're road tripping soon?" Liam asked, excitedly. 

"I guess so, you guys in?" Harry asked, looking at Mads and Niall.

Mads shrugged, "Why not, I've only been to Arkansas like twice and it was for Riverfest so I'd love to actually experience more than sweaty rednecks and girls who don't know how to get a proper spray tan." 

Harry laughed, looking over at Niall, "What about you?"

"Sure." Niall shrugged, looking down at his phone.

"And of course, Alyssa you're invited." Harry added.

"Thanks." Alyssa smiled, leaning into Liam.

"Oh Harry, you should invite Zayn." Gemma added with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Zayn's told me _countless_ times about how he'd love to go to Arkansas." Liam added, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Then I'll ask him." Harry said glaring at Liam and Gemma. 

** Louis **

"You want to road trip to Arkansas?" Louis laughed, putting a leg over Harry's.

Harry smiled, placing his hand on Louis' knee, "Yeah. I think it'd be fun. It would be next weekend, since we have a Monday off from school. We'd go late Friday night and come back Monday morning."

"Sure, but only if Zayn comes too."

"Cool." Harry smiled, leaning back on the couch and watching  TV.

"Zayn said yes to the road trip." Louis informed, leaning against the locker next to Harry's.

"Really?" Harry asked, a big smile on his face.

"Yup and to the dance. So I guess we'll meet there or?"

"Well I was going to see if maybe you and Zayn and his date wanted to come to Mads' and we'd all ride together."

"That won't be weird?" Louis asked skeptically.   

"It shouldn't be...and um, I need to tell you something?" Harry said, guilt washing over him.

"What?"

"Niall invited this girl from our World Lit class to come with us..."

Louis looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't he with Mads?"

"The girl isn't for him." Harry mumbled, closing his locker.

Louis nodded, "She's for you?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't kiss her." Louis said with a sigh.

Harry cracked a small smile, "I'm really sorry. I tried to talk him out of it but he's well, he's Niall and he thinks he's helping." 

Louis smiled up at Harry, sighing in defeat, "I understand. But tonight after the dance, I'm holding you to that promise of just me and you."

Harry smirked, looking around to make sure no one was in the hall, "I promise, it'll be all about you tonight." 

"Good." Louis smiled with satisfaction before the two of them walked to the cafeteria and broke apart to sit with their friends.

** Harry **

"We're doing shots." Harry announced, getting up from the couch and walking to Mads' kitchen to grab tequilla. 

"I never say no to alcohol." Niall grinned, a step behind Harry.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?"

Niall shrugged, "I don't know. One time, Mads told me to pick her up at seven and when I got here she said all she had to do was finish her make up...we didn't leave until eight-thirty."

Harry laughed, pouring the liquid into nine separate shot glasses."

"Why are there nine?"

"Because Zayn, his date, and Louis are almost here and I figured we could all do a shot."

"Did someone say shots?" Mads asked walking into her kitchen.

"Yes. A shot to celebrate you finally being done getting ready." Harry smiled sarcastically. 

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart." Mads fake smiled, flipping Harry off before grabbing a shot glass and throwing one back.

"Hey, patients darling. Not everyone is here." Harry said, holding up a hand and taking Mads' shot glass away from her. 

"Who else is coming?"

"Zayn, his date, and Louis. Damn did none of y'all read my text?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry. I don't even open your messages." Mads said with a shrug.

"This is why you are my least favorite person. You do know that right?" 

Mads nodded, "The feelings completely mutual sweetie." 

"Alright you two settle down, we're here." Zayn laughed, walking into the kitchen and putting an arm around Mads. 

" _Now_ can I have a shot?" Mads teased.

"Yes." Harry smiled, filling the shot glass back up. 

"So your date's very pretty." Louis smirked as him and Harry stood by the wall of the arena.

Harry laughed, looking over at the blonde that was talking to some of her friends, "I've seen prettier."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

Harry took a moment, thinking it over, "Selena Gomez."

Louis snorted out a laugh, "Out of everyone, that's who popped into your head?"

"Hey, Selena Gomez is a beautiful woman."

"I never said she wasn't." Louis defended, a smile plastered to his face, "She doesn’t seem like your type. I figured you say like Taylor Swift or someone."

Harry laughed, nodding his head, "I'd date her."

"You'd choose her over me?" Louis asked with a fake pout.

"Only as a publicity stunt." 

Louis smiled, looking back at Harry's date, "Looks like she wants to dance."

"Well then I guess I better keep up pretenses." Harry sighed, leaning his head to the side to whisper into Louis' ear, "Love you baby."

** Louis **

"Hey Zayn, did you bring any weed?" Louis asked, pulling Zayn to the side.

"Always. Why? Do  _ you _ want to smoke?"  Zayn asked, surprised.

Louis nodded, "Yes. So where should we go?"

Zayn laughed, walking them outside, "We can go to the bleachers on the old track."

"And we won't get caught?" 

"Nah, this is where everyone goes to smoke." 

Louis nodded to himself, following Zayn to the field.

"Okay, so we have white widow or loud. You're choice." Zayn smiled, holding up two joints.

"Um...that one." Louis said nervously, pointing to Zayn's left hand.

"Loud it is." Zayn laughed, lighting up the joint. He held in the smoke and passed it to Louis. 

Louis looked at Zayn, worry prominent on his face, he took a deep breath and brought the joint to his lips and taking a long drag. 

Zayn smirked at him, letting the smoke he was holding in out through his nose. "Good?"

Louis nodded, releasing his smoke. "Yeah."

"So what's this all about?" Zayn asked before taking another hit.

"What do you mean?" 

"You wanting to smoke? Is this about your dad?"

"No, I mean he's...he is what he is and I'm not going to worry about him. I'm just kind of feeling weird about me and Harry."

Zayn looked at Louis confused, handing over the joint, "What do you mean?" 

Louis took the joint, taking a hit, "It's just that...well he told me he loved me the other day and I didn't say it back."

Zayn's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, um...well do you love him?"

"I don't know...maybe. It's just, it's Harry you know? He dates for sport. Once he's bored, he moves on. I don't want to get attached to someone who's just going to leave when I'm no longer interesting."

"Well first of all you will always be interesting, Louis. And second, I don't think you're just a fling for Harry. I'm friends with a lot of the girls he's 'dated' and none of those relationships have played out like y'alls."

Louis shrugged, "Yeah maybe...but even if he means it, it's not like the two of us are going to last."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to stay in Texas, Zayn. He wants to go to A&M and become a huge football star." Louis paused, shaking his head, "And I don't want to stay here. I don't want this life, I want to go places, see things I haven't before and I don't want to give that up. I know that's selfish but..."

"Listen to me, Louis. You have the right to be selfish, you've done so much for so many people, you have every right to want to do something for yourself. I'm sure Harry will understand that and the two of you can work it out."

"Yeah I guess, I'm just worried one of us will get in too deep and get hurt...and I think it'll be me."

Zayn smiled sympathetically, pulling Louis into a hug. 

"Harry." Louis giggled, as him and Zayn walked back into the school.

Harry looked at Zayn and then to Louis, "Are you high?" 

"Only a little." Louis said trying to keep a straight face.  

Harry nodded, "Well we're about to leave so I was coming to find you guys."

"You're so sweet Harry. Isn't he so sweet, Zayn?" 

Zayn laughed, looking at Harry then to Louis, "The sweetest." 

Louis smiled, putting an arm around Harry's waist and kissing his cheek. 

Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Louis and pulling him close, "Listen, let Niall know I decided to just head home and that I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Zayn nodded and headed back into the arena.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis.

Louis nodded, clinging to Harry's side, "M'cold." he mumbled.

Harry laughed, taking his jacket off and giving it to Louis. 

"Thank you!" Louis cheered, putting the jacket on and linking hands with Harry, "Are we walking?" 

"Well neither us drove." 

Louis giggled, "You're right."

"So when did you say your mom gets home?" Harry asked as the two of them walked into Louis'.

"On the sixteenth." 

"Do you think she'll be gone again on Halloween?"

"Why?" Louis asked, going to his pantry.

"We're trying to find a place to throw a party."

"Why not your lake house?" Louis yelled from inside his pantry, walking out with a box of captain crunch cereal. 

"We're redoing the deck that week." Harry sighed, grabbing Louis a bowl.

"Thank you." Louis smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry. "I will see when she's going back to my grandma's and let you know." 

"Cool, cause if not, we'll have to have it at Mads'."

"What's wrong with that?" Louis asked confused, scooping ice cream into his bowl.

"Nothing, if you don't mind her parents trying to party with us." 

Louis giggled, pouring his cereal onto his ice cream, "Sounds like a good time to me."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "You know I don't like that your on a different level than me."

Louis looked up at Harry, guilt on his face, "I'm sorry, do you want me to call Zayn and get you some weed?" 

Harry grinned, "I was kidding, I have some weed in my backpack. "

"Harry! You're holding out on me."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "You're a mess... I'll be right back."

"I'm going to the living room." Louis said back and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, now Louis, seeing as you're already high I really should get the first like five hits of this joint, but being the gentleman that I am, I will allow you the first hit." 

Louis giggled, grabbing the joint and lighter from Harry. He put the joint between his lips, flicking the lighter and bringing it up to the other end of the joint before bringing it back down and taking the joint out of his mouth.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to hit it?" 

Louis shook his head, "No it's not that,  I've just never lit a joint first and I don't want to do it wrong and you think I'm like super lame."

Harry smiled sweetly at Louis, "I wouldn't think you're super lame...only a little lame."

Louis rolled his eyes, fond smile on his face.

"I'm kidding, so you had it right, just put it back and as you light it, just inhale."

"That's it?"

Harry nodded, "That's it." 

Louis put the joint back in his mouth and brought the lighter to the other end. He inhaled quickly, choking on the smoke but trying to keep it in.

"You good?" Harry asked, as Louis passed the joint.

Louis nodded, trying not to cough. 

"You can cough if you need to."

Louis let the smoke out with a couple of choked coughs, looking up at Harry with watery eyes before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Harry chuckled down at Louis, bringing the joint to his lips and taking three long hits.

Louis looked at Harry with a lazy smile before slinging his leg over Harry's and straddling his waist. 

"Hey babe." Harry smiled.

"Hi." Louis grinned, taking the joint from Harry and taking a hit for himself. "You know, you look really cute in a tie."

Harry smiled in amusement at Louis, "I tried my best to look nice for you, baby."

"Job well done." Louis giggled, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry brought his hands to Louis' hips, gripping them tightly before moving his hands up Louis' sides. 

Louis smirked into the kiss, grinding down on Harry's crotch.

Harry moaned, moving his right hand to tangle into Louis' hair while the other one rested on the small of his lower back. 

"Harry." Louis whispered, his breath fanning over Harry's lips.

"Yeah?"

"I um...can I suck you off again?" 

Harry smirked, lifting Louis up and taking them to Louis' bedroom. He gently dropped Louis on the bed and got on his knees, pulling Louis' pants down.

"What are you doing?" Louis whispered.

"Well seeing as you've sucked me off...and trust me we'll get to that again later, but I promised that this would be all about you, so bear with me while I attempt to give my first blow job." 

Louis giggled, kicking his pants off his feet and lifting his hips to help Harry pull down his briefs. 

Harry let out a nervous chuckle before grabbing the base of Louis' cock and flicking his tongue out to tease the tip. 

Louis bit back a moan, looking down at Harry with lustful eyes.

"How do you like it?" Harry asked, pumping his fist.

"Just um, do what you'd want someone to do to you."

Harry nodded, sucking in the head of Louis' cock, working his hand up and down as he slowly took Louis in his mouth.

Louis let out a shaky breath, leaning back on his right hand and tangling his left into Harry's hair.

Harry looked up at Louis with hooded eyes, popping off and licking from the base to the tip. 

Louis moaned, bucking his hips.

Harry smirked, putting Louis back in to his mouth until he felt the tip hit his throat, he breathed in through his nose and began moving his head up and down, bringing his right hand to the base. He pulled off briefly to catch his breath before sucking on Louis' balls. 

Louis let out a pornagraphic moan, gipping Harry's hair tighter, "Oh my god Harry."

Harry brought the hand that wasn't working Louis' cock to his mouth. He sucked two fingers in before dropping them to Louis' quivering hole, he slowly worked one in while moving his hand at a teasingly slow pace. He worked Louis up to two fingers before he started sucking him off again .

"Oh my god, Harry." Louis gasped, bucking forward again and making Harry choke. "I'm going to cum." 

Harry smirked, hallowing his cheeks obscenly as he sucked Louis off, working his fingers at the same pace as his mouth. 

Louis let out a loud moan before cumming down Harry's throat. 

Harry waited a minute before slowly pulling off of Louis. He sat up, still moving his fingers in and out of Louis as he hovered over him. "Think you can cum again?"

Louis bit his lip, trying to control his breathing.

"Cause I'd love to make you cum from just my fingers."

Louis moaned, nodding his head.

Harry smirked, pulling his fingers out and taking his pants and shirt off. 

"Can you leave your tie on?" Louis asked quietly. 

Harry nodded, going to hover over Louis, "You got any lube?"

Louis pointed to the nightstand, "Top drawer." 

Harry leaned over and pulled out a small half empty bottle of lube, he looked over at Louis a smirk growing on his face, "Do you ever get yourself off?" he taunted, moving between Louis' legs.

Louis spread his legs to give Harry better access, nodding his head shyly, "Sometimes."

"Yeah? What do you think about?" Harry asked, coating four fingers with lube, teasing Louis' hole for a bit before inserting three in.

Louis threw head his back, letting out a loud moan, his dick already hard again. "You."

"What about me?" Harry asked casually as he spread his fingers apart, stretching Louis open.

"I think about..." Louis paused, letting out another moan, "about you fucking me."

Harry let out a soft chuckle, hovering over Louis while he slowly worked in his fourth finger, he leaned down, nipping at Louis' ear, whispering, "I think about that too. About how tight you'd be around me. All the pretty little noises you make." 

Louis whimpered, working himself down on Harry's fingers.

"You're so eager."

Louis nodded, moving his hand to wrap around his cock.

"No, I want you to come just from my fingers...think you can do that baby?" Harry asked, pinning Louis' hands above his head with his free hand.

Louis took in a shaky breath nodding his head.

"Words baby. Use your words."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Harry smiled, kissing down Louis' neck. "You have the sexiest collar bones."

Louis would've let out a chuckle if he wasn't so turned on.

Harry moved down and licked over Louis' nipple, making the boy shudder.

"Harry." Louis whined.

"You close?" Harry asked, thrusting his fingers in roughly and hitting that spot that had Louis screaming in pleasure.  "Right there?" Harry teased, aiming for the spot a few more times before deliberately avoiding it.

"Harry please." Louis moaned. 

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' lips softly.

"You look so good like this Louis. Spread out and so willing. It's so hot."

Louis moaned, bucking his hips up to try and find some friction, "Please Harry, I need to cum."

Harry took pity on him and started really fucking into him with his fingers, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

Louis let out little moans, throwing his head back as Harry kissed his neck and down his chest, sucking the head of Louis' cock into his mouth. 

Louis let out a loud, strangled moan as he shot his load down Harry's throat for the second time that night. 

Harry slowly took his fingers out as he kissed back up Louis' torso, he stopped when he got to the crook of Louis' neck, kissing a light bruise into it.

Louis let out a soft moan bringing his arms down to card his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry placed both of his hands on either side of Louis' head and leaned forward to place small kisses on his face before landing on his lips. 

They stayed like that for a moment, giving each other sweet kisses until Louis flipped them over to straddle Harry.

"So, now can I suck you off?" Louis asked, with a big smile.

Harry laughed, putting his hands behind his head, "Go for it, baby."

"So that was fun." Harry chuckled, both of their breathing heavy.

Louis nodded, placing his head on Harry's chest. "I've never been so tired in my life."

"Who needs two a days when you can just cum three times in a row."

Louis giggled, placing a small kiss to Harry's chest, "I’m going to shower" he said getting up and going to the bathroom, "if you can find your strength, feel free to join me." he teased, looking back at Harry who was still laying in bed.

Harry laughed, getting up and chasing after Louis, picking him up and hugging his waist.

Louis giggled when Harry reached him, putting his hands on Harry's cheeks and bringing in forward to place a soft kiss to his lips. 

Harry put Louis down slowly, backing him into the wall and kissing him again, both hands on Louis' jaw, lifting his head up to me his own.

"This isn't showering." Louis whispered, when Harry pulled away.

Harry laughed slightly, backing away from Louis after kissing him quickly, "Okay, go start the shower."

"Are you going to join me?" Louis asked walking over to the shower and turning on the hot water. 

"Like I'm going to miss the opportunity to see you in the shower." Harry teased, before making his way back to Louis' bedroom to grab his phone.  He set his phone on Louis' iHome and started playing his music on shuffle.

"Is this Mariah Carey?" Louis asked over the sound of the water.

"And if it is?" 

Louis shrugged, "You're just full of surprises."

Harry smiled, stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Louis and pressing his front to Louis' backside.

"Harold, we're supposed to be showering." 

"So that means I can't hug you?" Harry asked, placing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"I'm hungry." Harry whispered later that night when they were curled up on Louis' couch watching a movie.

"The ice cream cereal combo I made earlier is still in the kitchen."

"Yeah, you took two bites of that and now it's melted and gross."

Louis laughed, curling closer to Harry, "Well everything's closed at this point, so it's either a Taco Bell run or you settle for something in my kitchen."

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis' head, "Let's go to Taco Bell, I don't feel like making anything."

"Okay." Louis smiled, going to put his shoes on. 

"Welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get for you?" A lady said through the speaker, way too perky for two a.m.

"Can I get a number seven, chicken, with a hard taco...no lettuce ."

"And what to drink?" 

"Um, Pepsi. What do you want babe?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Louis' knee.

"Oh, I didn't bring any money."

Harry smiled over at him, "I'm paying."

"Well in that case." Louis teased, leaning forward to look at the menu, "A number one no lettuce or onion and a hard taco with no lettuce. With a Dr. Pepper."

Harry repeated Louis' order to the woman, receiving their total before driving forward.

"Harry?" The girl at the window asked, when they pulled up to the second window.

"Lexi." Harry smiled awkwardly.

"It's kind of late don't you think?" Lexi teased, handing over their food.

Harry shrugged, "Sort of, but we had a dance tonight and we got hungry so yeah."

"We? Oh hey!" She smiled, when she saw Louis.

"Hi." Louis said back with a small wave.

"Alright, well do y'all need any sauce?"

"Mild and hot please." 

Lexi nodded and put some sauce into a small bag and handed it over to Harry, "Y'all have a good night." 

Harry thanked her and pulled out of the drive through.

"So who's Lexi?" Louis asked once they were back on the road.

"Mads' sister." Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh shit, do you think she'll say anything to Mads?"

Harry shook his head, "Probably not, they don't really talk to each other."

"Why?" 

Harry shrugged, "They're just two completely different people."

** Harry **

"Hey honey, have you decided where you want to go for dinner tonight?" Anne  asked when Harry entered the kitchen.

Harry shrugged, "I was kind of hoping we could just skip it? I just don't think having a family dinner is the best thing right now." 

Anne sighed setting down the towel she had in her hand, "Harry -"

"Mom honestly it's okay, I'm just going to hang out with the guys tonight, but maybe another time...it was a sweet thought." 

Anne nodded, "Okay, but you know you can't avoid your dad forever."

"I see him at school and I mean he's my coach."

"Is he being hard on you during practice?"

Harry shook his head, "No, everything's fine, I'm going to go upstairs. Love you."

"Love you." Anne called back as Harry made his way upstairs.

"No family dinner tonight?" Gemma asked, inviting herself into Harry's room.

Harry took a headphone out and looked at Gemma, "What makes you think that you can just come into my room."

"The fact that I was here first."

Harry rolled his eyes, looking back down at his phone.

"There's a party tonight, isn't there?" Gemma asked casually.

"Yup." 

Gemma nodded her head and took a seat at the foot of Harry's bed. "Sounds fun."

"Uh-huh." 

"Oh my god, are you going to let me come or what?"

Harry smirked, "It's at Liam's house. Bring alcohol." 

Louis <3

Today 8:45 PM

You're coming tonight

right?

Yes, I will be there.

Okay good. Because

Gem is coming, so

things will get very

interesting.

read 8:55 PM

How scandalous.

Harry laughed, shaking his head and putting his phone down. 

"Who's got you grinning?" Mads asked, sitting down on Liam's couch, beside Harry. 

"No one." Harry answered quickly.

"Mhm." She said knowingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just bored. Niall's taking forever to get back with the alcohol." 

Harry shook his head, "The two of you are really something."

"What do you mean?" 

Harry shrugged, "It's just y'all have been together for so long, it's kind of crazy how two people can last like that."

Mads looked at Harry with scrunched eyebrows, "Harry...what's going on?"

"Just thinking... "

"Harry! Help me get this booze." Niall yelled from the front door.

"To be continued." Harry laughed, getting up and going to help Niall.

"Okay, so these two kegs are going into the kitchen and those three are going in the backyard." Niall informed, grabbing a keg.

"Five kegs? Isn't this a bit excessive?"

"We have two more coming later." 

"Why so many?"

"Because the entire school and like five others will be here...I'm not exaggerating, the word got out and now everyone is showing up. And besides have you seen the jello shots? There's roughly two thousand."

Harry shook his head, grabbing a keg and following Niall inside. 

Once they finished unloading the alcohol and setting up everything, people started filing inside, setting their own alcohol down on the table and counters. 

"Tonight's going to be good." Niall smirked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed, seeing Louis walk into the house and trying to push through the mass amount of people. 

"Hey, um where's Mads?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go find her." Niall smiled, walking off to go and find his girlfriend.

"Hey baby." Harry smiled when he approached Louis.

"Hey. There are so many people here." Louis yelled over the music.

"I know, apparently word got out."

"Clearly." Louis laughed. Kissing Harry on the cheek. 

"Want something to drink?"

Louis nodded and the two of them made their way into the kitchen. 

"Where's Liam?" Louis asked as Harry poured them a drink.

"I'm not sure, him and Alyssa kind of disappeared about ten minutes ago."

Louis laughed, taking the drink Harry just poured. 

The two of them made their way back to the living room, Louis stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, following Louis' line of sight and spotting Ashton at the doorway greeting one of his friends.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx
> 
>  
> 
> I added a page for you to see their [vehicles](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/vehicles) so check that out if you want  
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay guys...a lot happens and then nothing happens and then more shit does happen so it's kind of everywhere and it hasn't been beta'd yet, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> But I hope you dig this super rad chapter because I'm kind of fond of it...but then again I wrote it so, I'm a little biased. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
>    
> 

**Louis   **

 

 

"Louis?" Harry asked, nudging him slightly.

Louis stood for a moment, shaking his head and looking up at Harry from over his shoulder.  "Huh?" 

"Are you good?" 

Louis nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's um...let's just go somewhere else."

Harry nodded, following Louis through the mass of people. 

Louis walked through the living room and into the parlor where a few people were playing pool. "I don't understand why he's here." 

Harry shrugged, sitting on the couch and looking up at Louis. "There's so many people here, I'm sure we won't see him again tonight."

Louis frowned and looked down at Harry, leaning against his legs slightly.

Harry put his hands on Louis' hips,  "Come on  babe, don't let him ruin your night."

Louis let out a sigh and nodded his head, "Yeah okay."

"Hey boys, how's it going?" Zayn asked, sitting next to Harry.

Louis moved away from Harry and took the seat next to Zayn, "Ashton's here."

Zayn looked over at Harry then back to Louis, "Where?"  

"It doesn't matter." Louis answered quickly.

"Yes it does...why would he even think that he'd be welcome here?" 

"I don't know, but we're moving on from it and going to try to have a good night...now I heard someone say something about a bouncy house earlier? What's that about?" Louis asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, someone rented a bouncy house for tonight...and it was fucking genius, because there are so many beautiful women just, half naked and drunk, bouncing in it...it's beautiful." Zayn said acting like he was going to cry due to the bouncy house.

Louis shook his head, "I'm going to take your word on how wonderful the girls look and go get myself another drink." 

Zayn and Harry watched as Louis made his way back to the kitchen with his now empty cup.

Louis sighed, looking around for something to mix together.

"You know when I'm looking to get really drunk I just do vodka shots." Ashton spoke, coming up to stand next to Louis.

Louis froze for a moment, looking to his left before turning back to the table.

Ashton let out a light chuckle, "You're still mad at me."

Louis  grabbed a bottle of Jose and poured it into his cup along with a can of  red bull.

"Really Louis? You're just going to ignore me?"

Louis brought his cup to his mouth and took a sip, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Louis, come on." Ashton sighed, following Louis into the foyer of Liam's house.

"Ashton, why are you here? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I know for a fact that Liam doesn't want you here and last I checked this was his house, now please do us all a favor and leave." Louis yelled over the music.

"So you're over me?" Ashton asked with an amused expression, "Well I must admit...that was pretty fast."

Louis shrugged, "There wasn't really much to get over."

Ashton placed his hand over his heart, faking a gasp, "Louis who knew you were so cold."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Are we done here, cause I'd like to get back to my friends."

"Sure Louis. Just one quick question, are you with  _him_ now?"

"Who?"

"Harry. You know the tall quarterback that you hated so much."

"I don't see how who I'm with is really any of your  business." 

Ashton let out a chuckled and leaned into Louis to whisper into his ear, "Does he make you moan the way I did?"

Louis' mouth dropped, taken aback by Ashton's question.

Ashton backed up, placing his hands on Louis' hips, "You remember that night don't you? The night after the football game when you were screaming my name up in Harry's bedroom...does he know that I got you first? Does he know that I had you spread out in his bed, making you moan my name?" 

Louis was frozen, unable to speak or move.  _ I think I'm going to be sick _ , he thought to himself.

Ashton smirked in amusement, "You do remember that don't you?" 

Louis looked at Ashton, then down at his feet, trying to think back on that night.

"Well I sure do and I'm sure your precious little boyfriend will be more than happy to learn that you're not as pure as you lead on. But don't worry I won't say anything...I'll leave that to you. Cause I know you're too good to just sit back and let Harry keep thinking that nothing ever happened between the two of us." Ashton brought his hands to Louis' chin, bringing his head up to make eye contact, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, "Have a good time at your party Louis."

Louis was on the brink of tears as Ashton walked away, a shit eating grin plastered to his face. 

"Louis are you okay?" Zayn asked when Louis walked back into the parlor. 

He shook his head, sitting down in between Zayn and Harry.

"What happened?"

"I...um. I think." Louis took a moment, his breathing becoming a bit erratic, "I think Ashton raped me."

Zayn paused, balling his hands into fists, "Excuse me?"

"The night after the kick-off game...at Harry's lake house."

"In my house? The bastard raped you in my house? Are you fucking serious!"

"Harry please... i don't want everyone to know." Louis whispered, looking down at his lap.

Zayn pulled Louis into him, looking over at Harry with pure rage in his eyes. "You'll be okay, Louis...don't you worry." 

Harry nodded, getting up from the couch and making his way outside.

** Harry **

"Leaving so soon?" Harry yelled.

Ashton stopped in his tracks turning around to see Harry, "There's  nothing  here that interests me anymore."

Harry shook his head, complete disgust on his face.

"He told you didn't he?" Ashton asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah...he told me that you forced him to have sex with you while he was highly intoxicated."

"He never said no."

"That doesn't matter Ashton! You know Louis, he doesn't do that kind of stuff, he takes sex very seriously and you robbed him of that. You took away the one think someone has in a situation like that and that's  their consent. What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry yelled, moving closer to Ashton.

"He didn't seem that messed up about it when he was screaming my name."

"I doubt that that happened, but if you need to tell yourself that to make up for the fact that you have raped someone then go ahead but it doesn't make you any less of a waste of a human life." 

"Harry...you're being over dramatic, he wasn't  that  drunk and he didn't tell me no, so I think all is good."

Harry balled his hand into a fist and swung at Ashton, the two of them falling to the ground, Harry hit Ashton over and over until he wasn't sure if it was his or Ashton's blood on his knuckles. 

"Fuck you Ashton! You are trash. I better never see you around again...cause I'm not the only one you have to worry about. But you know that..." Harry smirked, standing up and brushing himself off, "After all you've met Zayn and you know as well as I do when you become a part of Louis' life, you become apart of Zayn's and he's the one person in this town you don't want to fuck over and you literally did the one thing he hates more than anything. You hurt Louis."

Harry walked away, leaving Ashton on the ground with a broken nose and a bloody,  swollen face. 

He walked into the house going straight to the bathroom to wash his hands off. He sighed to himself, looking in the mirror when there was a knock on the door.

"Be out in a minute." He yelled, turning the water off and drying his hands when the person knocked again.

"I said I'd be out in a minute." He reiterated, opening the door to see Louis. 

"Sorry, it was locked or I just would've walked in."

Harry smiled at him, pulling him into a hug, "It's okay...Are you okay?"

Louis nodded, pulling away from Harry and grabbing his hands, "Yeah I'm fine...are you?" he asked, looking at Harry's beat up knuckles.

"It's nothing a little ice won't heal."

"Harry what did you do?"

"It was nothing, now come on let's try to enjoy this party." 

Louis sighed and followed Harry through the overly crowded hallway and into the living room where someone had started a game of strip beer pong.

"Yo Harry, come on be my partner." Niall yelled over the music when he saw Harry walk in.

"I'll be right back." Harry said to Louis, letting his hand graze over the boys ass before joining Niall at the beer pong table.

***

"Okay we're looking at a five hour trip so please pee now so we don't have to make fifty stops." Harry sighed, looking at Alyssa.

"That's not fair." Alyssa said crossing her arms, "But yeah, I better go."

Harry shook his head, letting out a laugh.

"So who are we waiting on?" Niall asked putting an arm around Mads shoulder.

"Louis." Zayn spoke up, putting his bag in the back of Harry's truck.

Niall nodded pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"Why can't we all just ride in Liam's Escalade. I mean it's plenty big for all of us." Mads asked.

"Because with the way you and Alyssa pack there's no way we could all fit in there." Zayn teased.

"Hey I only brought one bag and my person this time." 

Niall chuckled, kissing the top of Mads head. 

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." Alyssa said walking out of Harry's house.

"We're still waiting on Louis." Liam informed, moving over to Alyssa.

"There he is." Zayn said nodding towards the Audi that was pulling up to Harry's house.

"Okay cool, Niall you know where we're going right?"

"Yup, got it mapped." Niall nodded, going to open the passenger door for Mads.

Harry nodded, walking over to his truck and getting in while Zayn got into the backseat. 

"I'm just going to tell you now, keep the PDA to a minimum, I'm really not in the mood to see the two of you all lovey and shit...okay?" 

Harry chuckled, looking over at Louis, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's upset because Perrie moved to Tennessee and now he doesn’t have a fuckbuddy." 

"Hey, I have plenty of fuckbuddies." Zayn defended.

"Right, then why are you so upset about Perrie?"

"Because, she was more than just a casual fuck... I actually liked her."

Louis smiled sympathetically as they pulled out of the driveway.

They arrived at their hotel around  two  o'clock that morning everyone beyond tired.

"Hi,  three  rooms  under Styles." 

The woman at the desk looked Harry up and down, "You don't look twenty-one."

"I'm not, but listen we've been driving for five hours and have been up since five yesterday morning, I'm trying to sleep so can we check in?" 

The lady raised an eyebrow before looking back at her computer and typing stuff  in, "Okay Mr. Styles' here are your keys...if you need anything else, please let me know." she finished off sliding the keys over with a fake smile.

Harry sighed grabbing the keys and handed them out to everyone.

"Dude are you sure you want a room to yourself, you can always share with me and Mads." Niall offered.

Harry laughed, "As much fun as the idea of sleeping in the same room as two people who go at it like rabbits is... i think I'll sit this one out. But hey, thanks." 

Niall shrugged, picking his and Mads' bag off of the floor and following everyone to the elevator. 

"Well why don't you take mine and Alyssa's room in the double suite and we'll take yours. That way you won't like be  chilling by yourself." Liam suggested.

"Um, yeah sure. Thanks LP." Harry smiled, switching keys with Liam.

"The two of you aren't going to be super loud right? Because  I'm cool with the two of you being together,  but  my room is literally right through this  wall ." Zayn said pointing to the  wall  that was in between the two rooms.

Harry chuckled, "I promise we won't disturb you."

"Good." Zayn nodded, "Now wake me up when we're ready to start all the excitement." 

"Okey dokey." Harry said, closing the door behind Zayn. "Well, Louis...we're all alone in this beautiful room."

Louis smiled up at Harry from where he was laying  in the bed.

"You make that bed look really comfortable." Harry smirked, pushing his sweatpants off.

Louis shimmied down into the sheets more, "It'd be even more comfortable if I had I really cute guy laying next to me." 

Harry raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and flung himself onto the bed, rolling on  top of  Louis.

"I said next to me, not on me." Louis laughed.

 Harry smiled down at Louis, placing a sweet kiss to his lips before pulling back and looking over Louis' face.

"What?" Louis asked, a smiled on his face.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing." He placed one more kiss to Louis' lips before rolling off of him and getting into bed, pulling the smaller boy into his side.

They met in the lobby a round eight  o'clock, all of them dressed and ready for their hike.

"Who's idea was it to go today, instead of tomorrow?" Mads asked, pulling the  sleeves on her Nike hoodie down. 

"Because tomorrow we're going to Hot Springs for a haunted tour and like other shit...I don't know, Gem just said we had to go while we were here." 

"So we came to  Fayetteville just to go visit every city near it?" Mads sighed, sitting down on one of the  couches  in the lobby.

"You could've  staid in Jefferson."

"Okay, you two that's enough." Zayn  intervened, "Now are we going or what?"

"Gemma's almost here...we should all be able to fit into her car." 

"Doesn’t she have a BMW?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, but she told our mom that she wanted something bigger so she's been test driving SUV's."

"So let me get this straight. She's trading in her brand new 2015 BMW for a family car?" Niall asked, astounded. 

"Hey, I drive an SUV." Liam  defended.

"Yeah, but your basically a dad without the child so it makes since." Niall teased.

"Who's a dad?" Gemma asked, walking up to everyone.

"Apparently I am." 

Gemma smiled over at Liam, letting out a small chuckle at his  sarcastic tone.  "So you guys ready?" 

Everyone nodded and made their way to the parking lot.

"Gem, I thought you were trading in your car?" Harry asked, when he saw Gemma's BMW parked neatly in between a  mini van and a  Volkswagen bug.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I like my car...it's cute." 

"Looks like we're driving Niall." 

Niall nodded and walked over to his Range Rover, unlocking the doors.

"So this is Pinnacle Mountain." Alyssa stated, looking over to Liam.

"Yup, you ready to climb this bad boy?" Liam asked, putting his arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

"Nope. But let's do it anyways."

Liam laughed and grabbed Alyssa's hand before following everyone to the trail.

"Okay so there's a couple of  different trails we could take but I feel like some of us don't exactly hike on the daily so we'll take the easy trail." Gemma said, glancing over at Mads who was giggling at something Niall had said.

They made it to the top of Pinnacle Mountain about an hour later with  minimal complications. 

"How's your knee baby?" Mads asked, as they took a seat on a big rock that  over looked all the trees.

"It's fine right now." Niall  shrugged, looking at the view, "Wow, it's beautiful out here." 

"Shout out to coach for making us work out so much." Liam laughed, sitting down next to Niall.

"Y'all aren't bitching over there are you?" Harry teased.

"Hey, I have every right to bitch, thank you." Liam called back.

"So you guys ready to go back or do you need more time?" Gemma asked, propping an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Are we going to eat? Cause I'm starving." Niall asked.

Zayn gasped, putting a hand on his heart, "Guys...Niall is starving, what are we still doing here? Come on, let's go." 

"You're hilarious Malik." Niall said with a fake a laugh.

Zayn laughed, putting an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, walking back to the trail.

"So where are we eating?" Niall asked.

"Baja Grill. Trust me...they have the best Mexican food in Little Rock." 

"Cause you've tried every Mexican  restaurant in Little Rock." Gemma joked.

"So we're going out looking and smelling awful?" Mads asked, tightening her ponytail. 

"I think you look cute, babe." Niall smiled, pulling Mads into a hug.

She giggled, kissing him quickly, "Okay, let's go then." 

"Welcome to Baja Grill, inside or patio?" The host asked when they walked inside.

"Patio." Gemma  answered.

"So Gemma, what's good here?" Mads asked, looking at the menu.

"The  Pig Sooie Taco is amazing!"  Gemma said a bit  condescendingly.  

"What about the Veggie Taco?"

Gemma shrugged, "I've never had it, but if you're looking for something healthier maybe stick with water." 

Mads looked at her confused.

"I'm kidding." Gemma laughed, "Try the veggie  quesadilla, it's good."

Mads nodded her head, "Okay thanks."

Gemma smiled at her then looked over at Niall who was awkwardly looking at his menu.

" Hi, my name's Mandy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" Their waitress asked.

They all gave their drink orders along with what they wanted to eat and went back to talking.

"There's a party  at the  Lambda Chi house tonight, do you guys want to go?" Gemma asked.

"Sure, we don't have anything else to do." Harry shrugged.

"Okay cool." 

They chatted about random stuff from school to graduation until their food arrived all of them digging in. Each of them paid their bill with a decent tip before heading out to the parking lot and deciding on what to do next.

"There's a pretty decent mall here isn't there?" Mads asked, pulling her phone out. 

"Yeah, it's like five minutes from here." 

"There's a  Zumiez,  we have to go!"  Mads cheered. 

Niall groaned, "How about the girls go to the mall and the guys do something else?"

"Come on babe, it'll be fun," Mads said, leaning in to whisper into Niall's ear, "And there's a Victoria's Secret...you can help me pick something out for tonight." 

"Let's go." Niall said quickly, moving to open the car door for Mads. 

Mads smiled getting into the car.

Everyone chuckled going to their vehicles and making their way to the mall.

** Louis **

"So Louis, Harry told me you're going to London over Christmas break." Gemma inquired, leaning forward to look at Louis who was in the passenger seat.

Louis looked over at Harry then back at Gemma, "Um yeah, Zayn and I are going to Cambridge for a week then to London."

"That'll be fun, are you excited to visit the school?" 

"Yeah, I'm really excited actually. I mean we won't get to spend too much time on campus because they're last day for that semester is the day of my tour but it'll still be really cool."

"Are you excited?" Gemma asked, looking at Zayn.

"I think it'll be pretty chill to see where my best friend is going to be next year. It's kind of bitter-sweet though." 

Gemma nodded, "I get that. But I'm sure Louis will come visit as often as possible."

"Well actually, my mom's going to move there with me so there won't really be a reason to come back to Jefferson and Zayn is planing on going to Manhattan School of Music so I'll be able to see him when I go see Lottie." Louis informed, feeling a little guilty for some reason.

Gemma looked over at Harry, then back at Louis, "Well I hope you have a great trip. I'm sure you'll love it. Have you been to the UK before?"

"Once, but I was really little."

"We went last December and it's so amazing over there. Way better than Texas, that's for sure." 

Louis let out a little chuckle, peeking up at Harry, "I bet." 

"So you'll have no reason to come back to Jefferson?" Harry asked, while they looked through a rack of clothes in Forever 21.

Louis bit his lip, "Well you're still planning on going to A&M right?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I mean I was thinking of maybe looking at few different places."

"But you told me that A&M was your dream school. It's where all your friends will be, close to your family and they have a really good football team."

"Maybe football isn't my future." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean."

"Nothing, I was just thrown off earlier. Let's just move on."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled, "Never." 

Louis nodded, pecking Harry's lips quickly, "Good."

"We better go find everyone before they get suspicious. Are you going to get those jeans?"

"Yeah I think so." 

Harry nodded and the two of them walked to the register waiting to be checked-out. 

"Holy shit, Mads. Is there anything left in there?" Harry asked as her and Niall walked out of Victoria's  Secret, Niall carrying four large bags.

Mads shrugged, "I haven't shopped in a while and road trips are the perfect excuse to shop."

Harry shook his head, "Well where else are we going?" 

"Zumiez." Mads smiled, walking towards the aforementioned store.

"Hey Louis, will you go with me to Journey's?" Zayn asked, pulling Louis to the side.

Louis nodded his head, and walked off with Zayn after letting Harry know where he was going.

"What was that shit in the car about?" Zayn asked, once they were far enough away from everyone else.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Louis. Did you see Harry's face?"

"We talked about it, Zayn. He's fine."

Zayn shook his head, "The two of you are in two different places right now Louis. He thinks that the two of you are going to last for a long time...he told you that he loves you for fucks sake, Louis! And here you are trying to decide when an appropriate time would be to let him know that you don't plan on y'alls relationship to last more than this school year."

"That isn't fair Zayn." Louis mumbled, looking down at his feet and crossing his arms.

"You're right Louis. It isn't. Now you know I love you, Louis and you know Harry isn't exactly my favorite person but he's really trying with you. He's told his parents and he's planning on telling Niall. He's about to completely change his life and you're acting extremely cavalier about all of this and personally no one deserves that."

Louis let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Zayn, "I don't want to break up him Zayn...I think that, I that I may love him okay?"

"Well then you need to decide if he's what you want."

Louis nodded, "Yeah. I know. It's just...it's hard Zayn. I've never had to make this kind of decision before. Part of me wants to stay here and go to college with him, but another part of me wants to go to Cambridge and live out the life I always had planned."

"Life isn't about plans, Louis. It's about experiencing the moment. I understand that you want to get out of Jefferson and not look back, but that was before you had something worth staying for."

"This sucks." Louis whined.

"That's life." Zayn joked, pulling Louis into a hug.

** Harry **

"I'm starving!" Niall whined, when they finally left the mall.

"We just ate." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, like  two hours ago. Come on it's almost  Five , I say we go  back to the hotel, pick up some pizza and hang out until the party." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"He knows where he's going right?" Gemma asked as they got into Harry's truck.

"No one  _ really  _ knows what Niall does and doesn't know...so we'll find out." 

Gemma laughed, buckling her seatbelt and pulling her phone out. "I just got the invite for the party tonight, I'm going to forward it to you guys so we can all get in." 

"Okay cool." Harry nodded, pulling out of the parking lot.

"The pizza has arrived!" Niall yelled, walking into Harry's hotel suite.

"Finally." Zayn sighed, getting up to take a few boxes from Niall and setting them in the kitchen area. 

"So Gem, how do the girls dress at the parties here? Because I don't want to show up in high-waisted shorts if everyone is going to be wearing Nike running shorts." 

"It's pretty casual, but since it's October every party that is thrown has a little theme, so tonight is Disney."

"Disney?" Mads asked confused.

"Yeah, everyone's going to dress up as a Disney character. You can be a princess, cartoon, whatever you want. I'm going as Rapunzel, because I just bought some really long extensions."

"Where are we going to get something to wear?"

"I talked to my friend that's in charge of the drama department and he said that he'd be more than willing to let you guys go through the costumes ."

"Babe, let's go as  Cinderella and Prince Charming." Mads said, smiling at Niall.

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want." 

"Dibs on Tarzan." Harry said around a mouth full of pizza.

"Any reason to be half naked, right?" Liam asked, putting a slice of pizza on his plate. 

"Hey, when you work as hard as I do, you have the right to show off the goods."

**Louis **

"I look ridiculous." Louis whispered to Harry as they made their way into the over crowded frat house.

"I think you look hot." Harry smirked, looking Louis over.

Louis blushed, adjusting the tights that were awkwardly sitting on his hips. "Thank you, I like you're cloth." 

Harry laughed, looking down at the brown piece of fabric that was wrapped around his waist, "Looks good right?"

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's cockiness, a fond smile on his face, "I mean it's okay...get over yourself."

Harry smirked, leading the two of them into the main room of the party where a DJ was currently playing some remix to 'Everytime We Touch'. "Talk about a throwback." 

Louis giggled, grinding his hips to the beat and pulling Harry towards the middle of the floor to dance with him.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips and moved to the beat with Louis, pulling the small boy's ass onto his crotch.

Louis hooked an arm around Harry's neck and grinded back, before turning to face him, "I like this."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Being able to dance with you in front of people."

Harry smiled leaning forward to kiss Louis. He placed his hands on the boys jaw and slid his tongue across Louis' bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth allowing Harry access, melting into the kiss. 

"Whoa, lover boys...we're about to go toke in the bathroom, want to join?" Liam asked, coming up to Harry and Louis.

Harry pulled away from Louis and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him through everyone.

"You ever hot boxed, Lou?" Liam asked, once they were in the hall and the music wasn’t as loud.

"No...isn't that when you sit in a car and smoke?"

"Yes. Now this is the same concept only in a bathroom...so if it gets to much let one of us know and we'll get you out, but don't just open the door and leave. Sometimes that pisses people off." 

Louis nodded, "Okay, thanks."

  _(track: Phoebe Ryan - Ignition/Do You...(Mashup)_

Harry lit his fourth joint along with Liam's before offering his to Louis. 

Louis looked up from his phone to see Harry's hand through all the smoke. He grabbed the joint and took a hit. 

"You good?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Louis.

Louis nodded, looking up at Harry a lazy smile on his face. "Yeah."

Harry grinned and leaned forward and pulling Louis into a kiss.

Louis moaned, placing his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry pulled back grabbing the joint from Louis and taking a hit. He smiled, putting his hand on the back of Louis' neck and pulling him closer. He placed his thumb on Louis' chin, pulling it down to open Louis' mouth. 

Louis looked up a Harry, waiting for his next move. Harry moved down and blew the smoke into Louis' mouth. 

Louis inhaled the smoke, closing his mouth and breathing it out of his nose. 

"Did I tell you that I love you in tights?" Harry asked, running his hands up and down Louis' thighs.  

"You should see me without them." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry groaned attaching his lips to Louis' neck.

** Niall **

"Where's your girlfriend?" Gemma asked, taking a seat by Niall on one of the couches.

"Oh her and Alyssa went to get a drink or to dance... i don't know."

"Y'all are cute together."

"Gemma." Niall sighed.

"Don't worry, Niall. I know your off limits...but you can't deny what happened between us." 

** (Summer 2015) **

"Mads?" Niall sniffed.

"Niall what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Niall let out a sigh, taking the phone away from his ear before putting it back, " I just... i wanted to hear your voice...it feels like it's been forever."

"It's been three weeks."

"That's the longest we've gone without speaking, baby."

Mads let out a heavy sigh, "Niall..."

"Just, I'm sorry okay. I was stupid. I never wanted to hurt you or let you down...I swear to you nothing happened with any of those girls. It's only ever been you."

"You're coming home tomorrow, right?" Mads asked.

"Yeah, our flight leaves tomorrow night."

Mads took a minute, thinking some things over.

"Mads? Are you still there."

"Yeah, Niall. I'm here."

"Can we just forget about this fight and get back together?"

"I... I don't know."

"Please." He begged.

Mads  sighed, "Yeah...okay yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah...this whole break idea was stupid anyways." 

Niall let out the breath he was holding in, a smile plastered to his face, "I promise you won't  regret this...I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Niall smiled, hanging the phone up.

"Why are you so smiley?" Gemma asked, placing her arms on the side of the hot tub and placing her chin on her forearm.

Niall shook his head, getting in the hot tub, "It's nothing."

"Tell me." 

Niall smiled, looking at Gemma, "I um... I just got back together with Mads."

"Oh...that's too bad." 

"I know you and I had our thing these past few days but, I love her."

Gemma smiled understandingly. "Of course you do, sweetie." She paused, scooting closer to Niall. "And I respect that, but aren't you going to miss it?"

"What?" Niall asked confused.

"Being able to do whatever you want." She stopped, lowering her voice, "With whoever you want." 

Niall gulped, nervously looking over at Gemma as she got closer to him. "I...We can't do that anymore Gem."

Gemma sighed, resting her head on her fist and looking at Niall with a slight pout. "So that's how you end it with me?"

"I'm sorry Gemma, but it's Mads, I love her."

Gemma slid her hand up Niall's leg, leaning in to whisper into Niall's ear. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

NIall groaned, turning his head and grabbing Gemma, crashing his lips into hers.

 

 

 

 

 

** (Present Day) **

"Gemma, stop. I love Mads okay?" 

Gemma laughed, looking up and spotting Mads and Alyssa walking up to them. She placed her hand on Niall's knee, "If I remember correctly, all it took was for me to place my hand on your knee and you completely forgot about your little girlfriend."

"What's going on?" Mads asked, voice quite.

Gemma smirked, removing her hand.

"Mads." Niall jumped, standing up, "it's not what you think."

"What is she talking about, Niall?" 

"It was over the summer, it meant nothing... I promise." 

Mads scrunched her eyebrows together, looking at Niall as if for him to continue. 

"It was our last night in  Jamaica and...and I don't know how it happened but it did. It was stupid, I was stupid...please understand that."

Mads shook her head, "Your last night in  Jamaica? As in the night that we got back together?"

"It's complicated." Niall tried to defend.

"What's complicated about it? You cheated. You slept with someone while we were together."

Niall tried reaching out for Mads only for her to pull away.

"No, don't touch me. I think that...I have to go." She whispered, turning around and walking out of the frat house.

Gemma came up behind Niall, "Aw...too bad."

"Why would you do that?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Come on Niall...you didn't lose much with that one." 

"Don't say that about her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Niall gritted out, walking towards the kitchen to get a drink. 

"Why the long face, Horan?" Zayn asked pouring vodka into a cup.

"Mads found out about me and Gemma."

"You and Gemma?" Zayn asked confused.

"Yeah, we hooked up this past summer in Jamaica." 

Zayn tightened his lips, "Wow, how'd she take it?" 

"Well she left so...not so well." 

"You know what you need?" 

"What?" Niall sighed.

"Shots." 

** Harry **

Harry pulled away from Louis', "So, what if we left early?"

"We like just got here." Louis giggled.

Harry smiled, pressing his nose against the side of Louis' neck before placing a light kiss to it, "We danced, we drank, we smoked, now all I want to do is take you back to the hotel and kiss every inch of your body." 

Louis moaned,  nodding his head  frantically.

"As sexy as you look in  these, it's time for them to go." Harry chuckled, pulling Louis' tights off. 

Louis bit his lips, unhooking the piece of fabric that was around Harry's waist. 

Harry smirked, "Get on the bed."

Louis nodded, sitting on the bed waiting for Harry's next instruction.

Harry pulled his  briefs down and walked over towards Louis slowly, "Turn over baby."

Louis obliged, flipping to his stomach. 

"Damn baby, this ass." Harry moaned, grabbing Louis' ass.

Louis moaned pushing back into Harry's touch.

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' thighs before lightly slapping Louis' ass watching as it slightly jiggled. " Beautiful."

"Well are you just going to stare at it?" Louis asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Harry let out a light chuckle, gipping Louis' ass, leaning down and biting into his left ass cheek. 

Louis bit his lip trying to hold back a groan.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Harry asked moving to hover over Louis.

"Fuck me." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, kissing Louis' neck.

Louis nodded his head, pushing his ass up into Harry's crotch. 

Harry bit his lip, "Okay babe, yeah... I didn't, I didn't bring any lube though."

"I did, in my  suit case, front zipper." 

Harry nodded, getting up and checking Louis' bag, "And condoms? Well, Mr. Tomlinson if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were expecting this to happen." 

Louis chuckled, flipping to his back and propping himself up on his elbows, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry smirked, walking back to the bed, "You'll tell me if you want me to stop right?" 

Louis nodded, "Yeah...but I want this Harry. I want you." 

Harry's smirked turned into a smile, he leaned forward kissing Louis before opening the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with it before bringing his hand down to tease Louis' hole. 

Louis moaned, "Harry please don't tease."

Harry kissed Louis' neck, slowly pushing a finger in. 

He worked Louis up to four fingers before slowly pulling them out, "You ready?" 

Louis nodded, looking up at Harry and running his right hand through Harry's hair.

Harry put his hands on either side of Louis' head as he slowly pushed into him. 

Louis bit his lip, throwing his head back, "Harry." 

Harry thrusted slowly, bending his head down to place kisses down Louis' neck, "You feel so good, baby."

Louis gripped Harry's biceps, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry thrusted in harder, falling from his hands to his forearms causing him and Louis to get closer.

Louis put his hands in Harry's hair, tilting in his head to the left to allow Harry better access to his neck.

Harry sucked a bruise into Louis' neck, letting out low moans as he thrusted in harder.

"Harry, baby I'm so close." Louis moaned, meeting Harry's thrusts.

Harry sat up, putting Louis' legs over his shoulders. 

Louis let out a loud moan when Harry thrusted back in, hitting his prostate. "Oh my god, right there."

Harry thrusted in faster, aiming for that spot over and over again. "Play with yourself, Louis...come on baby. Make yourself cum."

Louis bit his lip and timidly wrapped his hand around his cock, letting out a gasp. 

"Fuck, babe. You're so hot." Harry groaned. 

Louis whimpered as he  stroked himself. 

"Cum for me Louis. You look so hot when you cum."

Louis moaned, throwing head back. He flicked his wrist and came, his stomach muscles quivering as he had his orgasm. 

Harry slowed down his thrusts, watching as Louis came undone. He leaned down and sucked on Louis' nipple making the smaller boy wither in pleasure. 

Louis' breath was becoming more dramatic with each of Harry's thrusts.

"I know you're  sensitive, baby. I swear I'm almost there."

Louis nodded, letting out a  strangled moan when Harry  accidentally grazed his knuckles over Louis' cock.

Harry's hips stuttered as he came, Louis' little moans pushing him over the edge. 

He pulled out after a moment, collapsing beside Louis. "Wow."

Louis nodded, looking over at Harry, "Yeah." 

"That was..."

"Amazing." 

Harry turned his head to look at Louis, he smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him, "I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry." Louis smiled, kissing Harry back.

** Niall **

"Man, you're so awesome you know that?" Niall slurred, as him and Zayn stumbled through the hall of the hotel.

"Dude, thank you."

Niall laughed, stopping abruptly, "What if she breaks up with me for good, Zayn? What am I going to do without her?" 

Zayn put a hand on Niall's shoulder, "Don't think like that. Give her the night to calm down okay? You'll crash in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Really?"

Zayn nodded, "Yes. Now let's go." 

They walked to Zayn's room and stuck the key in the lock. Zayn opened the door  allowing Niall to walk in. 

"Y'all's room is so much bigger than ours." Niall noted, looking around the double suite.

"Well that's because we have two rooms in here, instead of one." Zayn informed, laying down on the couch.

Niall laughed, looking at his phone. "Should I call Mads?" he asked, looking over to Zayn who was passed out. 

Niall  shook his head walking to the door on his left, he turned the knob and stumbled into the room, stopping when he saw Harry and Louis cuddling together.  "What the fuck." he whispered, frozen in the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx
> 
>    
> I just recently updated/vamped up the character list if you would like to check it out // [Meet The Characters](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/list)  
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a filler and I apologize but I still hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> also, I hope everyone had a very spooky and safe Halloween. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Harry    **

"Louis." Harry whispered, pushing the hair out of Louis' face. 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, scooting closer into Harry.

Harry laughed, kissing Louis' temple, "Baby, we need to get up, we're meeting everyone for breakfast in like thirty minutes." 

Louis shook his head closing his eyes tighter.

"Come on babe," Harry smiled, kissing Louis again, "we'll have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, some eggs..."

"What about orange juice?" Louis mumbled, head still resting on Harry's chest.

Harry chuckled, running his hand through Louis' hair, "Yes. Endless amounts of orange juice, just for you." 

Louis mumbled something that Harry didn't quite catch as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Ready?" Harry asked, pulling a beanie over his curls.

Louis nodded, walking up to put his hands on Harry's waist and leaning up to kiss him quickly before making his way to the door.

Harry grinned, grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him back to give him a proper kiss. 

"Where are Mads and Niall?" Harry asked when he and Louis made their way into the lobby.

"Niall's asleep on my bed still, he said that he wasn't hungry and I have no clue where Mads is." Zayn said, looking up at Harry and Louis from his phone.

"Mads is on her way down." Alyssa informed after a moment.

"Cool. So is Niall okay?" 

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know, he had a pretty rough night, but he said he'd join us later."

"What happened?"

"Mads found out about him and your sister." Alyssa said, disgust coating her voice.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh shit. Is Mads okay?"

"Mads is fine...but thanks, Harry. Now I remember talk of a pretty impressive breakfast yesterday." Mads said, a big smile on her face as she walked into the lobby.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before standing up and making their way outside.

"Wait, if Niall is staying her how are we all going to get to the restaurant...I can't fit everyone in my truck."

Zayn pulled Niall's keys out of his pocket and dangled them in the air, "He said I could drive his car so it's all good."

Harry nodded, and walked over to his truck, opening the passenger door for Louis to get in.

"Hey Harry?" Mads asked quietly, coming up to Harry's side.

Harry turned to look at her as he closed the passenger door, "What's up?"

"Can I ride with you? I just really don't want to be around anything that's Niall's right now." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's fine...and hey, if you want to talk about you know, then I'm here."

Mads smiled at Harry, "That's sweet of you, but I think I'll be okay. I just need to think a few things over."

Harry smiled sympathetically at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. 

Mads let out a small sigh, hugging Harry back. 

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Thanks, Harry." She whispered, clearly holding back tears.

"And I texted Gemma, she's not going to join us today...figured it'd be better for her not to be around right now." Harry informed, pulling away from Mads.

Mads shook her head, "That wasn't necessary, you came here to see her, and I mean yeah I'm not really too fond of her right now, but this situation was an issue before they ever did anything so I can't really be too mad at her." 

"Mads I know my sister, she won't stop until she gets what she wants. So be careful okay? If you want Niall you need to let him know because as soon as you end it with him I can't promise that Gemma will back off."

Mads nodded, "Yeah...I kind of figured."

They arrived back at the hotel around noon, all of them fully satisfied with their breakfast choices.

"Should we go get Niall?" Liam asked as they walked to the elevator. 

"Yeah...tag team?" Harry asked stepping into the elevator.

Liam nodded and they made their way to Harry's room.

"Hey babe, Liam and I are going to check on Niall, I'll be back in a bit." Harry told Louis who was laying in bed watching TV.

"Okay." Louis smiled, leaning forward a bit to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Ready?" Liam asked reaching for the doorknob.

Harry nodded and the two of them walked into the dark room.

"Niall?" Liam called out.

Niall groaned in response, not moving from his position.

"How's it going?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and turning on the lamp that was on the bedside table.

Niall squinted up at Harry, trying to block out the light.

"I was fine until you turned the world's brightest light on." He mumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

Harry and Liam chuckled, turning the light back off.

Niall pulled the covers down slowly, flipping to his back and letting out a heavy sigh, "I really fucked up this time, guys."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you did."

"Thank you so much, you've been incredibly helpful." Niall said sarcastically. 

"Listen, Niall...you slept with another girl when you were with Mads. Not your smartest decision, but hey remember in ninth grade when Paige Miller kissed you and Mads found out, she forgave you in like a week." Liam said, trying to put some light on the situation.

"Yes, but this is  not  ninth grade and I didn't just kiss someone else. I  slept  with someone. Harry's sister, a girl that Mads knows personally. And to top off all that it was the day we got back together after our fight about her not being able to trust me because she thought I was cheating!" 

Liam looked at Harry, with a helpless expression.

"Have you tried to talk to her since she found out?" Harry asked.

Niall shook his head, "No, she left the party when she found out and then I went to get a drink so I could give her space for the time and then Zayn found me and we did like..." Niall paused thinking back, "twenty, maybe more, tequila shots and then we came back to the hotel and I..." he stopped again looking at Harry, "I um, I came in here and fell asleep." 

"Well maybe you should try to talk to her." Harry suggested.

"But shower first, you smell worse than the locker room after summer practices." Liam informed, face scrunching up in disgust. 

** Niall **

Niall let out a shaky breath before bringing his hand up to knock on his hotel room door.

He waited for a moment before Alyssa opened the door, "She doesn't want to see you right now." she informed, propping herself up on the door frame.

"Come on Alyssa, I need to talk to her. I screwed up...I know that and I've regretted it since the moment it happened. But please just...let me see her."

Mads came up to the door from behind Alyssa, opening it a bit more.

Alyssa turned to look at her, "I told him that you didn't want to see him."

Mads smiled at her, "Thanks, but it's okay...we really need to talk and it might as well be now."

Niall's heart stopped, his whole body feeling numb.

Mads moved passed Alyssa and out into the hallway, "Hey." she whispered, closing the door.

"I'm so sorry, Mads." Niall cried, pulling her into a hug.

Mads sighed, "I know you are...but I don't think that I can forgive you. At least not right now."

Niall hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek, "Please don't do what I think you're about to do."

Mads let out a small laugh, pulling away from Niall, "Do you expect me to stay with you after you did what you did? All of our friends know, Niall. They all know that you cheated on me with Harry's sister!" 

"I know and I don't even know how to began to apologize for that, but please give me a chance to try. Let me prove to you that I'm still the guy you fell in love with. Let me show you that I can be who I should be and treat you the way you deserve." 

Mads crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. "I don't know, Niall...I think I'm going to need some time."

"I understand that and I'll let you have it, but please don't leave me. Please, I'm begging you." 

Mads looked at Niall, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"I need you right now Mads. I need my best friend." 

Mads scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to sound like a  complete asshole for even bringing this up right now, because it's like so microscopic compared to our relationship but...last night when Zayn and I went back to his hotel room I walked in on Harry and Louis um..."

Mads gasped, "Did you catch them having sex?" 

"No, I think I saw the aftermath."

Mads eyes widened, "Wow. That's huge...I didn't even know Harry was into guys."

"It's weird right?"

Mads nodded, letting out a chuckle.

"What?" Niall asked, a small smile on his lips.

"When we were like six Harry told me that he wanted to marry Jesse McCartney and I never really thought anything of it but now it kind of makes me giggle."

"So wait, you're okay with the fact that Harry's gay?"

Mads shrugged, "Yeah. Aren't you?"

Niall shook his head, "I-I don't know. I mean, I've known Harry my entire life and never once did I think that he could be gay. It's kind of unsettling."

"Why is it unsettling?"

"Because, it's like when you see a teacher outside of school. It's like you know them but you don't  know  them. Like there's an entire part of their lives that you don't know exists."

Mads nodded her head, "I get that...but like are you and Harry good?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of mad to be honest."

"You're mad?"

"Yeah...a little offended."

"Why?"

Niall shrugged, "Because he didn't tell me. I don't get why he didn't tell me."

"Maybe he hasn't told anyone yet."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You should talk to him, tell him that you know. But try and stay calm, he's your best friend and you don't want to lose that."

Niall nodded, looking at Mads, "Did I ... lose it?" 

Mads sighed, shaking her head slightly, "Not completely."

** Harry **

"Hey Niall, how'd it go?" Harry asked when Niall walked back into the hotel room.

"We decided it'd be best to take another break."

"We?" Liam asked.

"Okay, she. She decided it'd be best if we took another break and I'm not sure how long this one is going to last." Niall sighed, plopping down in a chair.

They sat there for a moment, watching TV, Niall occasionally looking over at Harry and Louis to observe their interactions.

"So are we still going to hot springs?" Niall asked.

"Oh um I'm not sure since Gemma was the one that was going to take us." 

Niall nodded, "Yeah, guess it's not that good of an idea...so um Louis, where's Zayn?"

Louis looked over at Niall, eyebrows raised, "I um...I'm not sure, he said he was going to meet up with some friends."

"He has friends here?" 

"Mhm." Louis nodded, "A few people that graduated last year from Jefferson." 

"And you didn't go with him?" Niall asked, carefully.

"Niall, can you not be rude for like five seconds?" Liam butted in.

"I wasn't meaning to be rude, just genuinely curious. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, Lou."

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, looking over to Harry then back at Niall, "That's okay...you didn't hurt my feelings. I didn't go with him because I don't want to be in the middle of a drug swap." 

"Oh." Niall said, a little shocked.

"But I kind of don't want to be in the middle of whatever is going on right now either, so I'm going to watch TV in the other room." Louis said, walking to Zayn's room and closing the door behind him.

"What's going on Niall?" Harry asked, once Louis shut the door.

"You tell me." Niall said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I  _ mean_, do you have something to tell me?"  

Liam looked between the two of them, before standing up, "I um...I'm gonna go see what Alyssa's doing. I'll talk to y'all later." 

"So what exactly are you getting at?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Last night when Zayn and I got back to the hotel I sort of walked in on you and Louis..."

Harry felt his body go slightly numb, he looked at Niall with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Were you going to tell me?" Niall asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

"I was... i just wasn't sure how." 

"When did...when did the two of you start whatever it is that's happening?"

Harry sighed, "A little over a month ago."

Niall nodded, processing it all. 

"I mean, I wouldn't have even gone for it if Liam hadn't of-"

"Liam?" Niall asked, voice raising, "Liam knows?"

"Yeah." Harry said as more of a question. 

"Is he the only one who knows?" 

Harry paused, biting his lip, "No."

"Who else knows?" Niall asked, anger prominent in his voice.

"I mean, Liam just kind of figured it out and Alyssa found out the same way you did."

"So Liam and Alyssa are the only one's?"

"Well Zayn, Gemma...and my, my parents."

"So I'm the last one to know?" Niall yelled, standing up from his spot.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because...because you're gay Harry and you didn't even tell me. I thought we were friends, I tell you everything and here you are with this huge thing and you keep it to yourself like it's nothing."

"So are you mad because I'm gay?"

"No! I'm mad because you didn't tell me!" Niall raged, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, standing up.

"I'm going to get my stuff and go home...I have no desire to be here anymore." Niall yelled back, slamming the door.

Harry sighed, sitting back down, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's with all the yelling?" Louis asked walking into the living area.

Harry looked up, a sad smile on his face.

Louis cocked his head to the side, walking over to Harry. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Harry sighed, pulling Louis to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around the boys waist. 

Louis looked at Harry, putting his arms on Harry's shoulders.

"Niall knows."

Louis nodded in realization, "And what'd he say?"

"Well he's mad."

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, placing a hand on Harry's  cheek, "Because you're with me?"

Harry shook his head, grabbing Louis' hand and placing a kiss to his knuckles,  "No, I think it's more that I didn't tell him."

"Did you explain why you didn't tell him?"

"He didn't let me." 

"Maybe you should try and talk to him again."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to give him some time to cool off."

Louis brought Harry's face to his and placed a kiss to his lips, "It'll all work out."

Harry smiled up at Louis, kissing him again. 

"Hey, Harry!"  Rachel, one of Gemma's sorority sisters, greeted when Harry walked into the sorority house. 

"Hey...have you seen my sister?" 

"Oh yeah, she's upstairs...I'll go get her." 

Harry nodded, walking further into the house.

"Young Harold, how nice to see you." Gemma smiled, walking down the stairs.

Harry smirked, shaking his head, "Gem...why'd you do it?" 

Gemma approached Harry, her head cocked to the side, "What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb, I asked one thing from you and that was to not fuck up Niall and Mads' relationship." 

Gemma shrugged, "Sorry, little bro. I held out as long as I could but she's a little too perky and he's well...he's really good in the sack." 

Harry  grimaced, "That's gross."

Gemma laughed, leading Harry into the living room, "I don't get grossed out when you go on about Louis."

"I don't discuss mine and Louis' sex life, thank you very much." Harry defended, sitting down on the couch.

"Fair enough." Gemma sighed, sitting next to Harry, "So is this why you came here? To yell at me for breaking up the world's most perfect couple...because honestly if me placing my hand on his knee is enough for her to break up with him, they have bigger issues than me." 

"That's not why I'm here...well not entirely."

"Then what's up?" 

"Well  on top of the stunt you pulled, Niall walked in on me and Louis."

"Were the two of you like..." Gemma asked  raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

"No! Gemma seriously, not everything revolves around sex."

"Sorry...so he walked in on you and Louis..."

" _Sleeping_. And now, he's packed his stuff and him, Liam, and Alyssa have left." 

"So he's mad at me for not telling him."

"Well can you blame him?" 

"So you're on his side?" Harry asked,  confused.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just get where he's coming from. I'm sure he's confused, ya know? You're his best friend and he was the last out of everyone to know this huge part of your life."

Harry nodded, feeling a little bad, "But, how can you tell someone who literally cringes at the idea of homosexuality that you are gay?"

"Very carefully." Gemma  joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

** Louis **

"Harry ." Louis sighed, going to sit next to Harry on his bed. "It's been two weeks and you have yet to talk to Niall."

"I've talked to him." Harry defended.

"Yelling out plays is not talking, Harry." 

Harry sighed, laying his head in Louis' lap. "I don't know what to say to him." 

"Well, maybe you should figure it out because tonight is the Halloween party and what's a party thrown by Harry Styles without his best friend?" Louis stated, playing with Harry's hair. 

"I'll have you and Liam, so who cares?" Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed slightly, "Come on babe. You've been mopey since we got back from Arkansas. I know you miss you him."

"So what?"

"So." Louis started, making Harry sit up, "It's time to man up and talk to him."

Harry frowned, "Fine... I'll talk to him."

"Good." Louis smiled,  satisfied, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry smiled up at Louis, pulling him back deeper into the kiss.

"Niall's in the living room." Louis  informed, coming up to Harry.

"Babe, the party just started... I don't want to kill my buz before I even get it."

"Oh come on you'll hash it out and then you'll be onto a game of beer pong...where's the down side?"

"Okay fine." Harry sighed, taking a shot and walking into the living room.

** Harry **

"Hey." Harry nodded, walking up to Niall.

Niall nodded back, waving off the girl that was grinding on his crotch and putting the pan back over his dick.

"Nice costume." Harry noted, looking Niall's version of a  Peter Pan costume over.

"Saw it  online." Niall shrugged. 

"I'm sorry." They both said after a moment of silence. 

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Harry asked.

"For just leaving, being over  dramatic. I don't know why you didn't tell me but I'm sure you had your reasons and look I just...I'm sorry."

"No, I mean yeah I should've told you. I was just scared of how you were going to react. You aren't exactly keen on gays."

"Well no, but I was never keen on two-a-days but I learned to live with them...and I'd be more than willing to live with my best friend being with a guy. Even if that guy is Louis Tomlinson." 

Harry laughed, "What do you have against Louis?"

"I don't know...ever since we were little I just kind of felt like you were more interested in him and I'm needy as fuck. You know that." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah true...so we're good?" 

"Yeah!" Niall smiled, "Now come on let's go find Louis so I can apologize for being such a massive douche," He said walking towards the sun room, "and honestly Harry you should've shut me down more often...I was awful to him." 

** Louis **

"Tommo!" Niall yelled, walking up behind the smaller boy.

Louis turned around from where he was playing beer pong, "Um...hang on we're about to win." he turned back around and threw the ball making it into the last cup. 

"Dude, Lou...You've come such a long way. I'm so proud of you." Liam smiled, hugging Louis.

"Okay, LP that's enough hugging." Harry  intervened. 

Louis laughed, moving out of  Liam's embrace and into Harry's, "So?" he asked looking from Niall to Harry.

"Niall has something to say."

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked over at Niall.

"I'm sorry for being a class A jerk to you for as long as I've known you. I'm just super needy and didn't like the fact that my best friend was more interested in you than me." 

Louis smiled, "It's okay."

"So, can I ask the question we're all thinking?" Niall asked.

"What question would that be?" Liam asked, putting his elbow on Niall shoulder. 

"Who tops?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, everyone bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm being serious." 

"I do, Niall." Louis said, with a straight face.

Niall looked at Harry then to Louis, his face slowly breaking into a smile, "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Louis shrugged, "You'll never know."

"Harry,  come on, man." 

Harry looked at Niall and raised his eyebrows, "I don't know what to say, Ni."

"Hey guys, we're about to go smoke in the pool house...want to join?" Zayn asked, coming up and putting his arm around Liam and Niall. 

"Sure." Harry shrugged and they all made their way to the pool house.

"So like how long have you two been dating?" Alyssa asked as she lit up a joint.

"Like a month and a half I think." Louis said looking over at Harry.

Harry thought about it, "Yeah that sounds right."

"Well how did it happen?" 

"Louis became my tutor, I relentlessly tormented him, and after him and Ashton finally broke up he came over to my house and then it just kind of happened."

Alyssa smiled at them, "So wait, is he the person you liked and that's why you ended things with me?" 

Harry nodded, "Yeah...sorry about that."

"Hey, I'm good with it. Because now I'm with Liam and I mean look at him." She said in  fondness, looking over at Liam who was blowing smoke rings with Niall. 

"He is cute." Louis noted.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, slight humor in his voice.

Louis laughed and looked over at Harry, "But not as cute as you, babe." 

Harry smiled kissing Louis, "Okay good." 

"Y'all are cute." 

Louis smiled up at Harry watching as he took a hit of his third joint. 

"Okay, tommo. Has Harry taught you how to blow a smoke ring yet?" Niall asked, sitting down next to Alyssa.

Louis shook his head, "No he has not."

"Harold, you had one job." 

Harry shrugged, "I was busy teaching him other things."

"There's no need to get smutty." Niall said with a straight face, making everyone laugh.

"Okay so when you breath in the smoke, keep it in the back of your throat, point your  tongue down to move the smoke away from your lips, open your mouth in an 'o' shape and then boom, you should be able to get those puppies going."

Louis nodded and did what Niall told him, only being able to get one small ring out."

"That's okay, it took Harry a month before he even got one." 

"Did not." Harry defended.

"Harry, it's okay. You've already got him, you don't have to lie to impress him." 

"I'm not lying." 

"Babe, it's okay. I don't love you any less for sucking at blowing smoke rings."  Louis joked.

** Harry **

"So Niall, have you seen Mads?" Harry asked as him and Niall made their way into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah she showed up with Josh." 

"Josh Devine?"

"Yup. Saw them walk in before we went to the pool house. And she looked _so_ hot." Niall said with a pout.

"What'd she come as?" 

"A cat." Niall said with a sigh.

Harry laughed, "Bro, you've got it bad...have you talked to her since we got back?"

Niall shook his head, "Not really. She came over to give me some of my stuff back on Monday...and that really hurt."

"Oh man, I'm sorry."

"She kept the promise ring though...so I guess that's good." 

"Want me to talk to her?" Harry asked.

"What would you say?" 

"Wait here." 

Harry walked through the house, finally finding Mads outside by the  fire pit. 

"Harry!" She cheered when she saw him walk up.

"Hey, are you drunk?" 

Mads looked at Harry, tilting her head to the side, "It's possible."

"What have you had to drink?"

"The punch...it's really good this year."

Harry nodded, "Yeah we used a different type of rum this time."

"Well kudos. It's amazing."

Harry laughed, "Yeah...hey, can I talk to you. Over here."

"Sure."  Mads shrugged, following Harry towards a more secluded area.

"So Niall said you gave him some of his stuff back."

Mads crossed her arms, "Harry, I'm at a party. The last thing I want to do is talk about my ex boyfriend."

"So he's your ex? Because he's under the impression that y'all are just on a break."

"I mean we are, but I told him that he could see other people if he wanted. I just think that the two us need to try new things...without each other. He's all I know and as much as I love him, I need some space."

"For how long?"

Mads  sighed, "I don't know. It's literally been like two weeks since I found out that he slept with your sister. You can't expect me to just be over it already."

"I don't, but can you just give him a piece of mind? He's so scared that you won't ever take him back. He knows he messed up and trust me when I say he won't ever make that mistake again."

Mads took a moment, thinking  some things over, "Until fall break, okay? Give until then and I'll give him an  answer as to if I want to get back together or not...but please make sure he doesn't just mope around. I want him to have a good senior year. I don't want him to wait around for me." 

"So three weeks. That's when you'll have your answer?"

"Yes. I will have my answer in three weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've lost my buzz so I'm going to find Zayn and see if he can possibly help me get it back at a faster pace than alcohol." 

"You're friends are  exhausting." Louis joked as him and Harry got into bed later that night...well morning. 

Harry laughed, "It was a good party though."

"Can we talk about Niall's costume?" Louis asked, busting into a fit of laughter.

"He is something isn't he?"

"He didn't think of that on his own did he?"

Harry shook his head, let out a chuckle, "No, he saw it on the internet."

"Did he make a better Peter Pan than me? "

Harry looked over at Louis and shook his head, "There was no  contest ...you are by far the sexiest, cutest, funniest, smartest, most  beauitful Peter Pan I've ever seen." he smiled, kissing Louis in between each praise. 

Louis giggled, cuddling closer into Harry, "You're too much." he said letting out a yawn.

"You tired?" Harry asked, playing with Louis' hair.

"A little... I'm not looking forward to tomorrow's clean up."

"Don't worry, we always hire someone to clean after our big parties. Someone will be here  around nine o'clock to clean everything."

Louis smiled up at Harry, "That's quite possibly the hottest thing you've ever said to me." 

Harry chuckled, pulling Louis closer into him and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx  
> I just recently updated/vamped up the character list if you would like to check it out // [Meet The Characters](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/list)  
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay I haven't been able to edit this yet, neither has my beta, but when I get back from work tomorrow morning I will do a rough edit. I hope you enjoy and it isn't too messed up. 
> 
> also Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)   
>    
> 

**Harry    **

"Fuck baby." Harry moaned, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis hummed, bobbing his head up and down.

Harry bit his lip, arching his back and resting his head on the seat. 

Louis came off of Harry with a pop, gripping his cock in his hand and stroking it, "Anyone coming?" 

Harry opened his eyes, looking out of the windshield to see if any teachers or students were walking around. "No we're good. Keep...keep going." he moaned, guiding Louis' head back down. 

Louis nodded, hollowing his cheeks obscenely. 

"Ugh, shit baby you're so fucking good at this." Harry praised, pushing the hair out of Louis' eyes.

Louis looked up at him, licking at the head of his cock. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty." Harry moaned, bucking his hips.

Louis smirked and took Harry back into his mouth. 

Harry gripped the steering wheel trying his best to keep his composure. 

Louis brought his right hand to work the part of Harry's cock that he couldn't fit into his mouth before cupping his balls.

Harry groaned throwing his head back, "I'm going to cum, baby."

Louis sucked harder, working his  tongue along Harry's cock as he bobbed up and down. 

Harry threaded his hands through Louis' hair, holding him still as he came down the  boys throat with a loud moan. 

Louis waited for Harry to go soft before pulling off, "We're going to be late for class." 

Harry shook his head, laughing softly, before pulling Louis into a kiss.

Louis smiled, kissing Harry back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But we really are going to be late for class."

"Okay fine. Let's go." Harry chuckled, kissing Louis one last time before they both got out of Harry's truck. 

"Hey Styles." Niall yelled when he saw Harry and Louis walk into the school.

"Hey."

"Hey Tommo." Niall geeted when he reached them, "So Thanksgiving break is official in eight hours...you know what that means?"

"Last Chance Bonfire." Harry smirked, high-fiving Niall. 

"Hell yeah." 

"Last Chance Bonfire...what's that ?" Louis asked.

"Basically it's this big bonfire that we have every year." Harry informed, putting his arm around Louis.

"I've never heard of it." 

"It's invite only...we keep it low key." 

"How secret society of you." Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and the three of them walked towards Louis' first class.

"So where are we having it this year?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking Cyprus." 

"Can we get that cleared?"

Niall nodded, "Yeah, my uncle said he'd make sure the police department didn't patrol."

"How can your uncle promise that?" Louis asked.

"He's the sheriff." 

** Louis **

"Rachel I really need you to make sure to project, no one is going to be able to here you in the back if you keep at that volume." Louis critiqued.

Rachel nodded, moving back to her mark for the beginning of the scene.

"Okay, start again. And guys you should already have these line memorized we have our first show December first and I don't plan on it being anything less than perfect...understudies this goes for you too." Louis  said  moving to his mark and  giving the go for Rachel to start her lines.

"Babe this play is going to be great." Harry reassured as he grabbed Louis' bag.

"You think so?"

"Positive. It's packed full of good humor and it still keeps the classic storyline. I think it'll be the best show this school has put on."

"Yeah, well you have to say that."

"I say  it  not only because I'm your boyfriend but because it's true. Now why don't we go back to my place and I'll help you relax." Harry suggested, kissing Louis' neck.

Louis giggled, biting his lip, "Okay ."

** Harry **

Harry kissed up Louis' neck, pushing him up against the door, left hand down Louis' jeans cupping the boys semi.

"Harry." Louis moaned, voice barely above a whisper. 

Harry grinned where he was kissing Louis' neck, working up to his ear, "What's up, baby?"

Louis bucked up into Harry's hand, "If I don't get your dick in  my  mouth in the next five seconds, I'm going to lose it."

Harry chuckled, "You love my cock, don't you baby? Already sucked me off once today, and now you're basically gagging for it."

Louis held back a groan, nodding his, "I am, I want it so  bad ." 

Harry  attached his lips to Louis, pulling on the boys bottom lip and dragging him to the bed.

Louis crawled back the headboard, taking his pants off. 

"Damn you are so pretty." Harry said, raking his eyes over Louis' body.

Louis blushed, looking up at Harry.

Harry got on top of Louis, kissing up his torso before hovering over his lips.

"You have too many clothes on." 

Harry grinned, sitting up to take his top off.

"Hey Harry, what do you want for dinner ton-OH MY GOD." Bryan gasped, turning away from what was happening on Harry's bed.

" Dad! I-I thought you and mom had a business dinner tonight." Harry panicked, putting his shirt back down.

"It was canceled." Bryan informed, still looking away. "If the two of you could please make yourself decent and come downstairs."

"Yes Sir." Harry mumbled as his dad shut the door.

Louis chuckled, pulling Harry down by the ends of his shirt and kissing him quickly, "Not the way I wanted to meet your dad, but at least we have an interesting story." 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, rolling off of Louis and handing the boy his clothes.

"I hope you like pepperoni." Bryan said once Harry and Louis walked into the kitchen.

"Oh um yes, sir."

Bryan nodded, looking the boy over.

Harry coughed awkwardly, "Um dad. This is Louis...Louis, my dad."

"Hello, Mr. Styles." Louis greeted politely. 

"Hi." Bryan greeted back, forcing a smile. 

"Well um, we're going to watch TV." Harry informed, leading Louis to the basement.

"That was pleasant." Louis joked as they walked down the stairs.

"That's my dad."

Louis laughed, "At least he seems to be trying."

Harry shrugged going to grab a beer, "Yeah. I guess, I just wish he'd be okay with it."

"He'll get there...one day."

"Let's talk about something else...do you think that Mads should be invited to the bonfire? I mean Niall said he's okay with it but I don't want things to get weird."

"Things didn't get too weird at the Halloween party."

"True, but what if she br ings another date." Harry said , sitting down next to Louis.

"It's invite only I thought."

"Yeah but Mads is  one of the people that started the bonfire tradition, she's allowed to bring whomever she wants."

"Who cares if she does, we're inviting Barbara for Niall...remember?" 

“Yeah, I'm starting to think Niall bringing a date isn't the best idea either.”

“Mads told you that she wants  him to have a good senior year and to not mope over her. ”

“He hasn't been moping.” Harry defended.

Louis sighed putting his legs over Harry’s, “No, he's been hanging out with yo u.” 

“Is that bad?”

“Not for you and him…but for us, yes. We haven't had a moment alone , hence the quickly blowjob before school.” 

Harry pulled Louis closer to him,  kissing him quickly, “I know, but he’s just going through a lot and I'm trying to be a good friend.”

“ And that's just one of the many reasons I love you, but if you and I don't get some time together I'm going to go insane.” 

Harry kissed Louis again, letting out a sigh, “Okay. I'll talk to him.” 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled,  pulling Harry  to lay on top of him. 

Harry chuckled, roaming his hands over Louis’  body , unbuttoning the boys pants. 

Louis bit his lip watching as H arry scooted down to mouth at  Louis’ cock . 

Louis bucked his hips up trying to find some kind of friction. 

Harry smirked up at Louis,  pulling the boys jeans and briefs down. 

“Harry.”  Louis moaned,  threading his fingers through Harry’s hair as he  licked  at the  ti p of Louis’  cock. 

Harry smirked taking Louis into his mouth. 

“Shit babe.” Louis gasped. 

Harry hummed, bobbing his head up and down when his phone started to ring.

“ignore it.” Louis said, bucking his hips up.

Harry nodded, licking  from the base to the tip of Louis’ cock. 

“Are you  fucking  serious?” Loui s groaned when his phone started ringing. 

Harry chuckled , popping off of Louis, “Sorry babe.”

Louis sighed, grabbing his phone and handing it over to Harry.

“Hey Niall.” Harry smirked,  kissing Louis’ inner thigh before sitting up. 

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching for his jeans.

“Keep them off, this’ll be super  quick.”  Harry said, walking to the bathroom.

“What’s up, Ni?”

“Was bored… what are you doing?” 

“I was hanging out with Louis.”

“Oh cool, cool… Did y’all maybe want to go get dinner or something?”

Harry sighed, “My dad ordered pizza.” 

“Pizza sounds good…”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back, “Do you want to join us?”

“He ll yeah! I'll be there in like fifteen minutes.”

Harry nodded to himself, hanging up the phone and walking back into the main room of the basement. “Why are you dressed?”

“ Is Niall on his way?”  Louis asked, annoyed,  buttoning his jeans. 

“Yeah.” Harry said casually. 

“That's why.”

Harry smirked, walking up to Louis and putting his arms around the boys waist, “We have fifteen min utes.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “ Another quicky…how satisfying.”

Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ neck,  “I know baby. But we have a five day weekend, and I promise that Friday night will be all about you.” 

“Well now that football is done I expect every Friday to be that way.” Louis teased.

“Technically we  still have  play offs , but yes every Friday all about you.” 

Louis smiled, allowing Harry to kiss his neck, “You're  so lucky you're cute.” 

Harry chuckled, “I'm aware.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, pulling away from Harry, “ Even if  Niall wasn't being the  worlds most obnoxious cock block,  I still have to pick my sister up from the airport, so I'll see you Friday?”

“Unless you want to join us for Thanksgiving.”

“There will be enough drama as it is, I don't want to add to it.”

“ Yes but with you there I'll have someone to laugh at everything with.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry quickly, “I appreciate the offer but I can't.  And besides Liam will be here so you can laugh with him.  Tell your mom and sister Happy Thanksgiving for me…and keep me updated if anything happens.”

“Mads’ family, Niall’s family, and my family all under one roof… we should have our own  TV special with how much will happen tomorrow.” 

“Just keep Niall away from the alcohol, Gemma away from Niall, and Mads away from Gemma.”

“How about I just come to your house? ” 

Louis laughed, “ You r mom wouldn't let you and you know that.” 

Harry sighed, “I guess you're right.”

Louis smiled , leaning forward and kissing Harry, “Everything will be fine. I'll see you Friday. Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ lips.

** Louis **

“So how are you and Harry?” Jay asked,  as she took a pie out of the oven.

“Who's Harry?” Lottie asked, taking the pie from her mom and putting it with the three others that were neatly displayed on the kitchen island. 

“ Louis’ boyfriend.” Jay teased.

“What the hell, Lou. We're in the car for three hours and you chose to talk about school, Zayn, and the play instead of the fact that you have  a boyfriend?” 

Louis shrugged, “Sorry…just kind of forgot .”

“You forgot you had a boyfriend?” Lottie asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Louis laughed, “No. I forgot that you didn't know.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“ Just about three months.”

“Will I get to meet him while I'm here?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, he’s coming over tomorrow so you'll meet him then.”

“Tomorrow I'll be out shopping and then sleeping , Louis. What about Saturday? Let’s go to Don  Juan’s and to the movies .” 

“I'll ask him.”

Lottie smiled, pleased with herself, “Oh and if he has any hot friends, they can come too. "

“Lottie, you are too young for boys.  Now go get dressed, everyone will be arriving in about ten  minu te s .”  Jay interv ened. 

“Mom,  I'm sixteen.” Lottie said, annoyed.

“You just turned sixteen…and while grandma might let you do whatever you want, you will do as I say while you are here…understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Lottie said rolling  her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen.

Louis  snickered, grabbing a few grapes before heading  to his room to get dressed.

“So Liam tells me that you and lover boy are having issues in the sex department.” Zayn teased, from Louis’ doorway.

Louis jumped, turning around to see Zayn walking into his room.

“Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So tell me,  what's going on?”

“Niall.” Louis said, exasperated.

Zayn chuckled, sitting on Louis’ bed, “I thought everything was fine now that he knows.”

“ Everything  was fine, until he wouldn't leave. Don't get me wrong, Niall’s actually pretty great but he’s constantly showing up at the worst moments.”

“Have you talked to Harry about it?”

“Yes, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I forced him to ditch his best friend who’s going through such a hard time.” 

“The kind of boyfriend who wants to get laid.”

Louis looked at Zayn  slightly annoyed , “You aren't funny.” 

“I'm sorry.” Zayn laughed, “So have y’all done anything since  Fayetteville ?” 

“Just a couple of  quicky blow jobs here and there. And  I mean don't get me wrong  they’re great, but you know what would be better?” 

“A proper fuck?”

“Yes! We’ve been together for  three months now and have only had sex once. Once! Sex isn't supposed to stop in a relationship until kids are involved.”

“Or Niall.” 

“Who let’s fac e it, is the biggest full grown  child ever.” 

Zayn laughed again, walking into the living room with Louis to join everyone, “Don't worry, Harry told Liam that he misses it just as much as you do .”

“Let’s just hope he misses it enough for Niall to give us some space, because last I checked I was dating Harry…not Harry and his best friend.”

“You're mom really out did herself this year.” Zayn sighed, plopping down on Louis’ bed.

Louis nodded laying down beside Zayn, “ Your  mom ' s pumpkin pie was really good.” 

Zayn hummed in agreement.

T hey laid in  comfortable silence  for a few minutes until  Louis’ phone went off.

Louis grunted flipping over and taking his phone off  of the charger to answer it, “Hello?”

“Hey babe.”

Louis looked at the time,  “It’s  seven o’clock…I thought that's when y’all started eating.”

“ Yes it is, but we can't find Gemma or Niall.” 

Louis’ eyebrows shot up, “Do you  think they're together?” 

“Who?” Zayn asked, sitting up and trying to listen to the conversation. 

Louis put his phone on speaker for Zayn to hear.

“I'm not sure. I mean Niall said he was going outside to  call someone and then Gemma went to get something from her car and that was like thirty minutes ago .”

“Where's Mads?” 

“Flirting with Liam’s brother.”

“Liam’s brother is in town?” Louis asked,  way more interested in the conversation. “ Is he still hot ?”

“Hey, Lou…you do know you're talking to me right?” Harry said, not even attempting to hide his jealousy. 

“I'm joking, babe…we'll sort of.  So Mads hasn't noticed that Niall and Gemma are M.I.A.?”

“Nope, she’s been glued to Keaton’s side all day.”

“Is he flirting back?”

“Well his hand is currently resting on her lower back and she’s giggling at whatever he is saying, so I'm going to with yes.”

Louis looked at Zayn with raised  eyebrows

“Niall just walked inside.”

“Is Gemma with him?”

Harry hesitated briefly, “Um,  she didn't come in with him but that  doesn't mean they didn't do anything.”

“We'll go find out at keep me posted.”

Harry chuckled, “Okay babe. I'll text you. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Louis said before  hanging up.

“So Niall  and Gemma are fucking?” Zayn asked.

“To be announced.” Louis laughed. 

** Harry **

“Hey bro.” Harry nodded, walking up to Niall. 

“What's up?” Niall asked, taking a seat at the table.

“ Have you seen Gem?” Harry asked causally, taking a seat beside Niall. 

Niall hesitated, turning slightly red, “Oh, um…no I thought she was in the living room.” 

Harry looked Niall over.

“Oh, there she is.” Niall grinned, watching a Gemma walked inside. 

“So did y’all fuck again or what?” Harry asked, cutting to the chase.

Niall blushed, a grin creeping onto his face. 

“Really dude. Mads is here, not exactly the best way to win her back.”

“ She already said that she doesn't want to get back together. And I think winning her back is  out of the  question…l ook at her Harry.”  Niall said, raising his voice slightly and looking over at Mads who was sitting next to Keaton on the couch, hand placed on his knee, “I don't think she's planning on getting back together.” 

Harry sighed,  looking at Mads then at Niall, “ She might just be doing to make you jealous.”

“Doubtful. Mads isn't that kind of girl.” 

“So are you and Gem like…what are y’all?”

Niall shrugged, “ I mean I don't know. She's cool and has a banging body but like  I just don't think it'll work  out ya know? She lives  too far  a way .” 

Harry  nodded, “Niall I don't care what you do.  Wait for Mads, fuck my sister, whatever. But don't lead her on, okay? She might be a heartless bitch at times but she's my sister.”

“I won't. I promise.” 

“ So how did dinner go?” Louis asked later that night. 

Harry sighed laying down on his bed and putting his phone on speaker , “ My dad fried the  turkey this year and my mom put a lot of marshmallows on the sweet  potatoes.  So  it was fairly  decent.” 

Louis laughed, “ That's good. Did you find anything out about Niall and Gemma?”

“They fucked again.” 

“So like what does that mean for him and Mads?”

“ Well she told him yesterday that she doesn't think she can get back with him so who knows. I give them until Christmas until they're back together."

Louis giggled, "What about Keaton? Do you think him and Mads are going to do anything?" 

"Oh yeah Keaton. They left together before dessert." 

"No!"

Harry nodded to himself, "Yup. Luckily Niall was distracted so he didn't notice...that is until they were leaving and didn't see Mads anywhere."

"What'd he do?"

"He left, looking a  new born puppy that was left alone for the first time."

"I have a strong feeling Niall's going to be joining you tomorrow." 

"No I promise it'll just be the two of us. We'll eat  leftovers and have an 80's movie  marathon just like we planned."

Louis sighed, "If you say so."

Harry  chuckled slightly, "I swear. Now tell me about your day...you woke up - how we're you feeling, you showered - what was the  temperature , go." 

Louis laughed, "I woke up to the smell of bacon and it was amazing. I ate my moms wonderful homemade  biscuits, and then we proceeded to cook for eight hours." 

"You cooked?"

"Contrary to popular belief I do know my way around a kitchen."

"What'd you make?" 

"I helped with the stuffing, sweet  potatoes , green beans, and I made the apple pie all by myself."

"Aw I'm so proud of you baby." 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, a big grin on his face, "Oh and my sister wants to meet you."

"Okay, W i ll she be there tomo rrow?" 

"She's Black Friday shopping with my mom and aunts but if you want to I think we were planning on going to get lunch and see a movie...if you want to, I don't want you to think you have to g-"

"Louis." Harry chuckled, "I'd love to get lunch and see a movie with you and your sister." 

"Okay, cool. So are you done for the night or do you have anything big planned?"

Harry laughed, "Nope, nothing big planned, might try out my new pipe, but what's the fun in smoking alone?"

"This would be the perfect time to call Niall over." 

"He's with Gemma right now." 

"Really?" Louis asked, interest peaked. 

"Yeah, she left about five minutes ago to go  meet up with him at the creek."

"Are they hooking up?"

"I think she just went to help set up for the bonfire tomorrow night." 

"Harry. Sweetie. Baby. Don't play dumb, they're hooking up." 

Harry laughed,  shaking his head, "Okay, so they probably are hooking up, but Niall also said something about going down to set a few things up before tomorrow."

Louis giggled, "Well I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I wake up."

"Okay, love you." 

"Love you, too." Harry said before hanging up and putting his phone on his  iHome , The Weeknd blaring through the speakers.

** Louis **

"Louis, sweetie, we're headed to the mall, there's money on the island if you need anything." Jay whispered, pushing her sons hair out of his face.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed, mumbling something incoherently. 

Jay  giggled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Love you."

"Love you, too." he mumbled, turning onto his side.

"Louis?" Harry called out walking into Louis' house.

"Living room." Louis yelled back.

Harry nodded, hanging his jacket up and walking through the entrance, taking a right into the kitchen and  sitting down the box of donuts in his hands before going to the living room  where Louis was comfortably wrapped up watching TV. "Hey babe." 

"Hey." Louis grinned, stretching forward to kiss Harry.

Harry leaned down, meeting Louis' kiss before taking a seat next him. "What are you watching?" 

"Big Bang Theory." 

"Dude, Penny's hair was way better in this season."

"I know, I don't like the boy cut." 

Harry laughed,  putt ing an arm around Louis, "Hey babe..." he whispered, kissing Louis' temple, "You know, we're all alone right now."

Louis giggled, scooting closer to Harry, "Yes we are."

Harry smirked, pressing kissing down the side of Louis' neck. "And I was thinking that maybe..."

Louis' breath stuttered, Harry teeth nipping at his skin.

"We could, spend that time doing something...productive."

Louis tilted his head to the side allowing Harry to kiss a bruise into his neck, "Yeah." he said breathlessly, "Yeah, okay. Yeah."

Harry chuckled, picking Louis up and taking them to Louis' room.

He laid Louis down on the bed, hovering over him, "Can't stop thinking about fucking you."

Louis laughed breathlessly, moving his head to give Harry better access. 

Harry sat up removing his shirt then Louis', kissing down his tanned skin while his hands worked on pushing Louis' sweat pants down. 

Louis lifted his hips allowing Harry to pull his pants down. 

"Shit babe, you're already so hard."

Louis  moaned as Harry lightly ran his knuckles up his cock.

"You're so freaking hot, come here." Harry said leaning forward and pulling Louis up by the back of the neck, their lips meeting for a messy, heated kiss.

Louis moaned louder, pushing Harry's pants down and wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. 

Harry shuddered at the contact, detaching his lips from Louis' for a moment to catch his breath.

"Harry, if you don't get in me in right now I'm going to have to go back to my fingers...and that's not nearly as satisfying."

Harry let out a light chuckle, reaching for some lube and a condom. 

He coated his fingers, crawling between Louis' thighs and teasing the tight ring of muscles. 

"No teasing, Harry. Can't handle it."

Harry smirked, kissing the inside of Louis' thigh, "Okay baby, I'm sorry." he said sweetly before slowly inserting a finger, "forgot how tight you are." 

Louis bit his lip, pushing down on Harry's finger, "another, I can take it."

Harry obliged, removing his first finger only to thrust back in with two. 

Louis threw his head back letting out a strangled moan.

"Love how tight you are. The noises you make. So hot." Harry mumbled, kissing up Louis' torso as he thrusted his fingers in faster. 

"Baby, I'm ready, just please." 

Harry kissed Louis quickly, rolling the condom onto his hard cock before slowly sinking into Louis.

Louis squeezed his eyes closed, hands gripping onto Harry's biceps, "God you're huge." 

Harry smirked, thrusting in slowly while sucking on Louis' neck.

"Harder  babe."

Harry moaned, thrusting in harder. 

"Can...can I," Louis moaned, breaking his train of thought, when Harry jabbed into his prostate.

"Can you what baby?"

"Can I touch myself?"

Harry chuckled deeply, sitting up and running his hands slowly up Louis' torso, tweaking his left nipple, "Wanna cum?"

Louis nodded, trying to gather himself as Harry continued to pinch he nipples, alternating from the left to the right. "yeah, please." 

Harry hummed, bringing his hands back down Louis' body, knuckles grazing the boys leaking cock. 

"Harry please." Louis begged.

Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' head and thrusted in faster, hitting Louis' prostate with each thrust. "Show me how bad you want it, baby.

Louis let out a strangled moan, arching his back, "Please Harry." he begged again, voice breaking into a gasp when Harry thrusted in particularly hard. 

"God you're gorgeous." Harry moaned, wrapping his first around Louis' painfully hard cock. 

Louis bit his lip and thrusted up into the touch.

"Come on Louis. Love how you look when you cum for me."

Louis nodded,  re leasing breathy moans. 

Harry continued to thrust in at a relentlessly fast pace, his hand working in tempo. 

Louis took in a shaky breath, back arching off the bed as he released himself, cum landing on his chest.

Harry moaned,  strocking Louis through his orgasm, "Fuck, that was so hot." 

"Are you close, baby?" Louis asked, voice  barely above a whisper.

Harry nodded, moving Louis' legs to rest on his shoulders to get a better angle.

Louis let out painful whimpers, face scrunched up, a look of pleasure mixed with pain. 

Harry moaned, hips  stuttering as he shot his load into the condom. 

He waited a moment before pulling out, flopping down next to Louis.

Louis  turned on his side, cuddling into Harry, "Fucking amazing."

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around Louis and kissing the top of his head,"Never again will we wait a month between a fuck." 

Louis giggled, kissing Harry's peck before resting his head on it, "Good...just keep Niall distracted and it won't happen again." 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah... i think as long as Gemma's in town we'll be fine."

"What about  Barbara ? She's still coming as Niall's date tonight."

"I'll text Kendall and let her know...but I feel bad because  Barbara is a sweet girl."

"Hey babe, where's the salt?" Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis walked up behind Harry, pointing at the salt, "Right in front of you." 

Harry laughed, reaching for the clear jar and walking over to his plate. "My bad."

Louis smiled in fondness, going to the fridge, "Want a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Um, D r.P epper, C oke,  Pepsi , S prite, water..." 

"Coke."

"You got it." Louis nodded, grabbing a can of C oke and D r.P epper. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"So what time is the bonfire?" Louis asked, as him and Harry walked into the living room.

"Nine." 

"Are we showing up before everyone and doing shots like usual?" 

"Yeah, if that's cool with you." 

"Yeah that's fine...but like, are you wearing that?" 

Harry laughed, looking at his clothes, "What's wrong with my clothes?" 

"Nothing...if you were going to football practice. But sweats and a nike compression shirt aren't exactly party attire." 

Harry smiled in  amusement , "What should I wear?"

"Your black skinny jeans with the hole in the knee and your red flannel." 

"Okay dear. If that's what you want." Harry smirked, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple.

Harry

"Babe! We have to go." Harry said, standing outside of Louis'  closet. 

"My pants are too tight." Louis groaned.

Harry walked into the closet and looked Louis up and down.

Louis looked at Harry from where he was staring in the mirror. 

"Louis, those jeans look amazing on you."

"Are you sure?"

Harry licked his lips, "Positive."

"Okay, then we can go." 

"Styles, finally. Thought you two were going to miss pre party shots." Niall said when he saw Louis and Harry walking up. 

"Never." Harry laughed, grabbing a shot for Louis and then himself.

They all clinked their glasses together before throwing the clear liquid back. 

"So..." Harry whispered, "How do you feel about that?" he asked, nodding his head towards Mads and Keaton.

Niall shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. "There's nothing I can do about it. I mean, I'm the one that screwed up."

"Is that why Gemma isn't here?" 

"Yeah, didn't think it'd be smart for the breaking point of our relationship to be here...but hey there's always Barbara."

"Oh right... i kind of told Kendall that you were bringing Gemma."

"Awesome." Niall chuckled,  taking another sip of beer.

"But hey, I think she's still coming so you can always hook up with her if you want."

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Kendall asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, sure...I'll be right back."

"So I kind of forgot to  tell Barbara about Niall and Gemma."

"Oh that's perfect because Gemma isn't here."

Kendall smiled, "Good. Is that Liam's brother?" she asked, pointing towards the tall brunette that was taped to Mads side.

"Yup." 

"Damn, I don't know how but he's gotten even hotter."

Harry rolled his eyes, come on I can't leave Niall and Louis alone for too long." 

Kendall giggled, "Okay, and Barbara will be here soon, she's just picking up some weed."

"Alright, I'll let Niall know."

"Hey. Where's Louis?" Harry asked coming up to Niall.

"Him and Liam went to play flip cup."

"I really need him to cool it with drinking games and my boyfriend."

Niall laughed, shaking his head, "I don't think he's competition. Louis' way too into you." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah I suppose...oh hey so Barbara has no idea that you were bringing Gemma, she's on her way."

"Awesome. Cause I'm looking to bone."

"You're ridiculous." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below xx  
> I just recently updated/vamped up the character list if you would like to check it out // [Meet The Characters](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/list)  
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hasn't been edited yet and I super apologize for the late update. but unfortunately my updates will probably be every other week due to family and school so again I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

** Harry **

"Harry!" Louis yelled,  skipping over to hug Harry.

Harry laughed, looking over at Liam, "Is he drunk?"

Liam chuckled, nodding his head, "Yeah...maybe five games of flip cup back to back wasn't the best idea."

Louis shook his head, clinging onto Harry, "Babe, we won all five games."

Harry smiled down at Louis fondly, tightening his grip around Louis' waist to help keep him up right, "I'm so proud." he looked back at Liam, "What did y'all play with?"

"The punch, but we doubled the amount until the cup got full each time."

Harry closed his eyes, laughing slightly, "I'm gonna go get him semi-sober...we'll be back." 

"Okay." Liam laughed before walking off in the opposite direction. 

"Where are we going?" Louis mumbled, stumbling along with Harry.

"We're going to my truck to get you sober."

Louis sighed, placing his head on Harry's shoulder as they walked.

"Alright, so ever since out ninth grade year Liam, Niall, and I have been packing a sober kit due to someone  enveblity getting too drunk too fast and on the off chance it was one us we came prepared." Harry started once the two of them where in the truck, "So we have water and bread." he said, placing a bottle of water and a loaf of French bread in front of Louis.

Louis jutted his bottom lip out and looked up at Harry, "But I'm not hungry." 

Harry smirked, reaching into his backseat to grab his backpack, "We can fix that."

"How."

Harry paused, searching through the front pocket before pulling out a large joint and a lighter, "We'll hotbox." 

Louis' confused look slowly turned into a big grin, "You're full of amazing choices." 

Harry shook his head in amusement, placing the joint  inbetween his lips and lighting quickly. He inhaled quickly, allowing smoke to enter his lungs. He took the joint from his lips and handed it over to Louis before slowly letting the smoke out of his nose. 

Louis giggled, grabbing the joint and taking a hit of the joint before handing it back to Harry. 

"Hey,  Haz ?"

"What's up, babe?" Harry responded, releasing the smoke.

"Remember when I said I didn’t have anything to come back to in Jefferson?"

Harry nodded, handing the joint to Louis.

"Well I've been thinking. What if I didn't go to Cambridge."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, "Where would you go?"

"Maybe A&M? I mean it's number twenty-six for top fifty colleges in America and it's drama program is highly rated and I mean...you'd be there."

Harry smiled sadly, grabbing Louis' hands, "Louis. I'd love to go to college with you. But I don't want you to give up on your dreams. You've wanted to go to Cambridge since you were born and the last thing I'd want to do is stop that."

"But what about us?" 

Harry sighed, "We'll work  it out. We still have six months to worry about it."

Louis nodded, "Okay."

"You sober yet?" Harry asked, trying to break the tension.

Louis smiled up at Harry, "I think I'm more high than drunk, it that counts." 

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "Well do you want to go play beer pong?"

Louis nodded and the two of them made their way back to the party.

"Gemma?" Harry questioned, walking up to a group of people.

Gemma turned around, red cup in hand, "Harry!"

Harry smiled, confused, as he hugged his sister, "What are you doing here?"

Gemma shrugged, "Well I texted Niall to see if he'd be okay with me coming and he said sure, so here I am. "

"Where is Niall?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Um," Gemma held out, looking around as well before looking back at Harry, "Not sure, I've only been here for about five minutes."

Harry nodded, putting an arm around Louis, "Okay, well we're going to play beer pong if you want to join us."

"Oh no that's okay, 

"Okay." Harry smiled, before he and Louis went to the beer pong tables. 

"Niall, are you aware that my sister is currently chatting with a group of people about two feet away from Mads?"

Niall nodded, taking a sip of beer, "I mean I knew she was here, if that's what you're asking."

"What about Barbara?" 

“What about her?”

“I thought you wanted to hook up with her .”

“I plan to. And then Gemma and I are going to back to my house.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry laughed.

“ No come on I'm not that big of  a douche. I plan to detour Barbara to Zayn and leave with Gemma tonight.”

Harry shook his head, “Where is Zayn?”

“He’s on his way.” Louis spoke up .

"Who's on there way?" Liam asked as he joined his friends.

"Zayn." 

Liam nodded, looking up, "There's Barbara."

Niall looked over to where Liam was looking, seeing the tall brunette greet some of her friends. 

"The girls in the junior class have really taken it to a new level with how hot they are." Niall said, resting an elbow on Liam's shoulder. 

Liam laughed, shaking his head as Niall made his way to Barbara. 

"How long do you think it'll be until he and Mads get back together?" Liam asked Harry once Niall was out of earshot.

"Christmas." Harry answered quickly.

Liam nodded, "Same...no offense, but it's weird that him and Gemma are like whatever they are."

"I agree." 

** Niall **

"Hey Barbara." Niall smiled, giving her a hug.

"Hey!"

"So listen. There was information kind of left out for tonight."

"What do you mean?" 

"Pretty much, I know Kendall said you and I...but I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

"Oh." Barbara said a little thrown off.

"But, you know Zayn Malik, right?"

Barbara nodded, still confused as to where this was going.

"Well he's single and very into the idea of getting to hangout with you tonight."

Barbara smiled slowly, nodding her head, "Okay."

"Cool, well here's a beer." Niall started, handing her a red cup filled with chilled beer, "and I hope you have a good time." 

Barbara smiled at Niall, "Thanks."

"Hey." Gemma whispered, kissing Niall's cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." Niall smiled, pulling Gemma into a kiss. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. So hey, Harry said something about beer pong earlier, want to play?"

Niall smirked, kissing Gemma again, "Sure."

Harry

"Can we get a diamond?" Harry requested to the opposing team.

Liam nodded,  reracking the cups. 

Harry brought his arm up, flicking his wrist and releasing the ball. 

"Ball out." Harry said once the ball splashed into the cup.

Louis lined up and threw the ball, it landing in the same cup that Harry's did.

Liam took away three cups and tossed both balls back to Harry and Louis.

"That's game, unless y'all want to try for a redemption." Harry said after the ball went into the last cup. 

"Either way, Gemma and I have next game." Niall spoke up, putting an arm around Gemma.

"Gemma?" Keaton asked, turning around from the group of people he was standing in and spotting the blonde.

Gemma tilted her head and looked over at Keaton, walking over to him to give him a hug, "Oh my god, hey! I thought you went back to Tennessee already." 

"I was planning on it, but Mads invited me to this bonfire so I'm going to be sticking around for a few days."

"You're here with Mads?" Gemma asked, looking over Keaton's shoulder and seeing Mads watching the two of them.

"Yeah, she's cute." Keaton said with a shrug. 

Gemma nodded, a tight grin on her face, "So, do you like Vanderbilt?" 

"Yeah, I mean I kind of wish I would've gone to Santa Barbara but the law program at Vanderbilt is really great, so I guess it was the right decision. Do you like Fayetteville?"

Gemma shrugged, "It's okay. Made the dean's list, so that's pretty cool."

"Gemma that's amazing!" Keaton grinned, hugging Gemma again.

"Hey." Mads interrupted coming up beside Keaton.

Keaton released Gemma and looked down at Mads, "Hey, I was just catching up with Gemma, didn't really get to talk to her last night at dinner." 

Mads nodded, putting an arm around Keaton's waist, "Cool."

Keaton smiled, putting an arm around Mads' shoulder before turning back to Gemma, "Listen, finish up that game of beer pong with Niall and then you and I are going to teach these high schoolers how it's done." 

Gemma laughed, nodding her head, " You remember the last time we played beer pong?"

"I do, it was our senior year during spring break in Cabo. We creamed those other guys." 

Gemma giggled, "Remember what happened after?"

Keaton thought for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips, "I remember the smell of coconuts, tan skin, and a lot of rum." 

"Those were good times."

"Yes they were." Keaton nodded, a smile plastered to his face.

"Gem. Is it your goal in life to destroy Mads?" Harry asked once Gemma walked back over to the beer pong tables.

Gemma shook her head a small smile on her lips, "Harry, you know Keaton and I are friends. We barely saw each other yesterday, it's all harmless."

"Just like you and Niall were harmless."

"The difference with that is that I wasn't done with Niall. I've been done with Keaton for two and a half years now. And besides, it's not like they're anything serious. Keaton doesn't commit, never has and never will. That's why him and I didn't work out." 

“Just promise to not  g et  in between them . You got Niall, hopefully that's enough for you.”

Gemma smiled sweetly, “More than enough.”

“Gross.” Harry said, face scrunching up a bit.

***

** Louis **

“ Hey babe, you ready?” Louis asked, phone pressed against his ear.

“Yeah,  are  you picking me up or am I meeting you guys  at the restaurant?” 

“I'll pick you up.  I'm about to leave so I'll see you in like five minutes.”

“Okay, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Where’s Lottie?” Harry asked, when he got in Louis’ car.

“She’s meeting us there. She staid at a friends house.”

Harry tilted his head to the side, “Sh e has friends in town?”

“ Yeah a childhood friend. They kept in touch.”

“Cool.” Harry nodded, “So what movie are we seeing?” 

“ Krampus …I think.”

Harry nodded, a small smirk on his face.  “ You gonna get scared?”

Louis giggled, "And if I do?"

"I'll be there to keep you safe, don't wo rry baby."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "You're such a douche bag...but I still love you ."

Harry laughed, plugging his phone into the AUX cord. 

"Okay," Louis started, as he turned off his car, "so  there is something  you should know about my sister."

"What's that?" Harry asked, as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"She has no filter. So just beware of that."

Harry laughed, "I think I can handle it." 

"If you say so." Louis chuckled as the two them made their way inside the  restaurant . 

They spotted Lottie and her friend in a booth near the back of the restaurant. 

"Hey, Lot." Louis greeted when him and Harry walked up to the booth. 

"Hey, bro." Lottie smiled, standing up to hug her brother, "You must be Harry."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said  politely ,  leaning in to give her a quick hug.

"This is Olivia." Lottie said, pointing to her friend a s they all sat down.

"Hi." Harry smiled.

"Hey." Olivia greeted back. 

They sat in slightly awkward silence as they waited for the waiter to come over. 

"Hi, welcome to Don Juan's. What can I get you to drink?" The man asked as he got his pen ready.

They gave him their drink order before Louis spoke up, "So...Lottie, how's school?"

"It's fine." Lottie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um...Louis tells me that you're in fashion school?"

"Yeah." Lottie nodded, taking a bite of her chip.

Louis tilted his head, looking at Harry as if for him to continue.

"Do, you um, what's it like?"

Lottie shrugged, "It pretty cool. I got to intern at Teen  Vogue two months ago, it was really interesting."

Harry nodded, "What all did you do?"

"I mainly made coffee runs but I got to see a lot of the behind the  scen es and I even got to go to a photoshoot. Granted, I mainly made sure the model was hydrated, but I did get to help with picking out a few outfits, so that was really cool!" 

"That's awesome, who was the model?" 

"Lucy Hale." Lottie said casually. 

"Is she as hot in person?" Harry asked, before eating a chip.

"What?" Lottie asked, confused.

"What?" Harry asked back.

Lottie shook her head,  " She's beautiful. And very nice."

"Who had the coke?" The waiter asked when arrived with their drinks.

"Me." Louis spoke up.

The waiter passed out their drinks and got their orders before leaving again.

"So Harry. Enough about me. "Tell me about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"What college are you planning to attend?" 

"A&M has always been in my future, but I've been looking other places too."

"You have?" Louis  interrupted.

Harry looked over at Louis and nodded.

"Louis please, I'm not done." Lottie said, regaining Harry's attention. "What do you want to major in?"

"Um, if I go somewhere like A&M I'll hopefully be going with  a football scholarship, but if something were to ever happen I'd really like to be a history professor."

Lottie nodded, "How long have you been playing football?"

"Since I could hold a ball properly." 

"And you're good?" 

Harry nodded, "I've already gotten a few offers from some school for a full-ride because of football."

"Which schools?"

"University of  Alabama, University of Arkansas in  Fayetteville , University of Texas,  Florida State,  Notre Dame, and Stan ford."

"But not A&M?"

"They haven't made their decisions yet." 

"So if you didn't get A&M and you wanted pick the football path which school would you choose? Because all the one's you mentioned have an excellent football team, though that doesn't mean they'll have a good history program, but then again we're focusing on football, so, which would you choose?" 

"Oh um..." Harry paused, shifting in his seat, "I'm not sure, I could go with University of Texas and be close to family and I know it's Niall's back up school so there's a chance I'd be near him, I could go with Florida State or  Stan ford and be near the ocean and plus they both have a sick campus, I could go to Fayetteville and I'd get to see Gemma. Then there's Notre Dame, who has an  excellent history program and football team. And of course if I chose Alabama I'd get to work with Nick  Sab an who is a legend." 

"So each location has promise?"

Harry  shrugged, "Yeah, only, t hey're all really far away from Louis which is the biggest downside." 

Lottie squinted her eyes, "Then why not apply somewhere near him?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Burrito plate?" The waiter  interrupted . 

"That's me." Olivia smiled.

The waiter handed over her food, then everyone  else's , "Does everything look okay?"

"Yes thank you." Lottie said with a smile.

"You're sister is very... inquisitive ." Harry said, when he and Louis got into Louis' car.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She said she wanted to meet you, not grill you."

 Harry chuckled, "She's just looking out for you."

"Speaking of, where else have you applied?"

"Oh, um...not too many places."

" Like where?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really want to talk about that right now, later okay?"

Louis shifted, trying to focus on the road, "Okay."

"Four for Krampus." Harry said to  the woman in the booth.

"Twenty dollars even." The lady said, as Harry slid her a bill. "Thank you, enjoy your movie."

Harry grabbed their tickets and handed them to each person before they walked inside.

"Thanks for paying, babe." Louis said sweetly, as they stood in line at the  concession stand.

"Of course. Hey, I'm going to go to the restroom really quick, will you get me a coke and sour patch watermelons?" 

Louis nodded and walked up to the  counter as Harry made his way to the restrooms.

Harry

"Hey, Lottie." Harry called out, trying to catch up with girl.

Lottie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Harry. "What's up?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about me and Louis. I know you don't trust me...I've met enough family members over the years to know when one of them is on the fence about me. But I've never cared that they didn't like me, because I've never been in love before. And I love Louis. He's become my best friend and I know you're just looking out for him, but I really do love him, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him.

Lottie stood for a moment, looking Harry up and down, "I'm not around much, but Louis has always been there when I needed him. He's the most caring person I know and if you hurt him..."

"I wouldn't, I swear." Harry  interrupted . 

" If you hurt him, you will regret it. I know I'm I can't do much but I know people."

"Understood. But I need you to know, the last thing I'd ever want is for Louis to be hurt, let alone by me."

Lottie crossed her arms, "Noted. And I'm sorry for being so rude...I just don't want him to get hurt again."

"Again?"

"He hasn't told you about his last boyfriend, has he?" 

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean I know he was dating someone our  sophomore year but that's it. I didn't ask and he hasn't said much."

"Well just know, it didn't end well...so be good to him."

"I will. I promise."

Lottie smiled, "Good, now let's go watch this movie."

Harry chuckled before the two of them made their way back to the lobby to find Louis and Olivia. 

"Hey babe, we were about to come check on you guys." Louis said when Harry and Lottie walked up.

Harry laughed, "Well we're here now, so let's go." 

Louis

"So what'd you think of Harry?" Louis asked plopping down on Lottie's bed.

Lottie sat down her magazine and looked at Louis, "He's nice."

"That's it? Five hours with the guy and all you have to say is he's nice."

Lottie giggled, "He's really sweet. And he really loves you. It's refreshing."

Louis smiled, standing up, "I'm glad you think so."

"Hey, Lou." Lottie spoke up, stopping Louis from exiting her room.

"What's up?" 

"Why haven't you told him about James?"

Louis frowned, looking down at his feet, "I don't like to talk about him, you know that."

"But, if you want to have a serious relationship with Harry, he really needs to know what happened between the two of you." 

Louis nodded, "I know. But it's not the easiest  conversation to bring up." 

"Is that the only thing that's keeping you from telling him? That it's hard to bring up?"

"What do you mean?" 

Lottie sat up more, looking Louis dead on. "I know you Louis. And I know you aren't putting your all into this relationship. It's obvious that the two of you are on different levels of this relationship. He's thinking of y'alls future. You're thinking of yours...why is that?"

Louis shrugged, leaning against the  doorframe, "I. I don't know that Harry and I will be together much longer." 

"But why? He clearly loves you, and you love him, so why end things?"

"If we stay together, one of us is going to have to give up our dream or we both go where we've planned and yeah it could work out but that chance is very slim."

"But what if it does work out?" 

"We have no way of knowing." 

Lottie frowned, looking down and then back up at Louis, "Just promise you won't make any rash decisions. You  don't want Harry to be the one that got away." 

Louis took a deep breath before nodding, "Thanks, Lot."

***

"Are you n ervous for tonight ?" Harry asked as him and Louis sat down in the  cafeteria for lunch.

"More excited, than nervous. We've been working on this for so long. I know we're going to do amazing!"

"Dude, Tomlinson what are your plans for after the play?" Niall asked as him and Liam joined them.

"I don't think anything."

"Should we tell him?" Niall asked, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Tell me what?"

"My parents are out of town until Wednesday and we put together a kickass party to celebrate your talent." Niall said, opening his water.

Louis grinned, looking over at Harry then back to Niall, "You guys are amazing." 

"It's no problem, I love parties and Harold over here is quite fond of you so it was a no brainer."

"Which is good, because Niall was the main mastermind behind the idea." Liam joked, picking up his fork.

Louis giggled, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Guys please, not while we're eating." Niall said with a mouth full of chicken nuggets.

Harry laughed, "Hey if you can make out with my sister in front of me, my boyfriend can whisper in my ear."

"Fair enough." Niall mumbled.

"So, the show starts at seven, right?" Liam asked.

"Yes. And I already told them to set aside ten tickets, so just give them your name when you get there."

"Cool." 

"Louis!" Zayn yelled, walking up to Louis' locker.

"Oh my goodness, Zayn. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Zayn laughed, "We hung out like three days ago at the bonfire."

"Yeah, but we went from hanging out everyday to like one to three times a week." Louis sighed, closing his locker.

"It's okay bro, we're both busy."

"Regardless, we need to hang out. Are you coming to the party after the play?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Speaking of the play, how are you feeling? You nervous at all?"

Louis shook his head, "Not really. Well okay, maybe a little bit."

Zayn chuckled, leading Louis to his next class, "You're going to do amazing."

"Thanks, Z. That means a lot."

"And I mean, if it tanks at least you'll go out with a bang."  Zayn joked leaning  in to hug Louis.

Louis faked a laugh, hugging Zayn back, "Not funny."

"It was a little funny." 

"Where's Lynsey?" Louis panicked while running around backstage to find the brunette. 

"She said she's running a little late, but she'll be here before sound check." Anthony informed, trying to calm Louis down.

"Beckah, get ready, because if Lynsey isn't here in ten minutes you are." Louis yelled, walking out into the auditorium to check the lights.

  
"Excuse me sir, can I have your autograph?" 

Louis jumped, turning around to see who was talking to him, "Harry. Thank god you're here."

Harry chuckled, hugging Louis, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Everything! The lights are too warm, Lynsey is running late, the pants for Anthony's costume are too big, and I'm pretty sure I left the stove on before I left my house." 

Harry smiled fondly, kissing Louis' forehead, "Babe, you need to breath. I'll text your mom and tell her to check the stove, have Anthony wear a belt, Lynsey is walking in right now." he paused, motioning towards the entrance, and as for the light-you just leave that to me. 

Louis let out a sigh of relief, "Okay. Thank you."

Harry kissed Louis quickly, "Tonight's going to be great. You're going to be great and later tonight is going to be  really great." he finished, in a suggestive manner.

Louis giggled, "You sure do have a way with words."

"Places everyone! We're on in less than two minutes." Louis yelled,  scooting people on stage. "And to those of you backstage remember if you can see the  audience , they can see you so please be discreet." 

Louis sighed, walking to the front of the stage, microphone in hand, "Hello everyone and welcome to Jefferson High's production of The Scarlet Letter. I am so honored to share this production with you." He said with a big smile, "Now we all know the classic story of T he Scarlet Letter, but we decided to put a fun twist into the storyline. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for coming out tonight." 

Harry

"Bro, Louis' really talented." Liam whispered.

Harry shifted in his seat, looking at Liam with a proud smile,  "I know."

Liam laughed, shaking his head, "Did you hear there are scouts here from  Juilliard ." 

"Louis said something about scouts coming, but he said he wasn't interested in any of them."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Harry shrugged, "He wants Cambridge."

"Fuck,  he wants to go to Cambridge?  Like in Europe?" 

Harry nodded, "That's the one."

"How did I not know this?"

"I don't know, he talks about it all the time."

"Man, I really need to start paying attention."

"Hey babe, as adorable as you are, I really want to watch this so could you please stop talking." Alyssa said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry." Liam chuckled.

Alyssa let out a small laugh, leaning in to kiss Liam's cheek. 

"You guys make me  nauseous." Harry laughed.

"You realize that you and Louis are two times as bad as us, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me nauseous." Harry joked.

Liam laughed, shaking his head.

Louis

"Louis, that was the best show this school has ever had !" Zayn complimented, giving Louis a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw thanks Zayn." Louis smiled, taking the flowers and giving Zayn a hug.

"You really did do a great job, baby." Jay gushed, hugging Louis.

"Thank you, mom. And Lottie, you live in New York, do you think it was  broadway worthy?"

Lottie took a moment to think it over, her face breaking into a big smile, "Beyond worthy." 

"Tommo, my man. That performance was A plus." Niall said walking up the group and  hugging Louis.

"Thanks, Niall." Louis said, a tad thrown off by Niall's affection. "Where's Harry?"

"He was right behind us." Liam informed, going in to hug Louis, "And Niall's right you did amazing, the entire thing was amazing."

"Thanks, Li." Louis smiled, hugging Liam  back .

"Okay, LP. It's my turn to hug my boyfriend." Harry butted in, coming up behind Liam.

Liam released Louis and walked over to Alyssa.

Louis' face lit up when he saw Harry, walking forward to give him a hug.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis, "I got you something."

Louis pulled away slightly, "What?" 

Harry stepped aside and pulled out a small box.

"Harry, what...that's not..."

"Don't worry it's not what you think." Harry chuckled nervously,  "Louis William Tomlinson, I wanted to ask you, here in front of our  friends and family," He paused opening the box and revealing a silver band with beveled edges, the words 'blue crayon' engraved into the inside of the ring, "will you promise to always be there for each other, to always love each other, and to be honest with each other. Will you promise me forever? Because I promise it all to you."

Louis was frozen, eyes looking from the ring, over to his family, and then to Harry. "Um...why blue crayon?"

Harry let out a small laugh, "It was the first thing I ever said to you. It was the first day of  kindergarten, you were in a panic because you need a blue crayon and what kind of crayon box doesn't come blue? So I walked up to you held up a blue crayon and simply said blue crayon."

Louis smiled, thinking back, "I can't believe you remember that. And I still can't believe that box didn't have a blue crayon in it."

Harry smiled, looking down at the ring and then to Louis, 

Louis nodded, stretching his hand out for Harry to put the ring on.

"Are you saying yes?"

"I'm saying yes." Louis said with a big smile.

Harry sighed in relief and slid the ring on Louis' left ring finger with a shaky hand. 

Everyone clapped, going to hug the two of them and congratulate them.

"Let me see the ring." Lottie requested once her, Louis, and Jay were in the parking lot.

Louis took the ring off and handed to Lottie.

"Wow, this is impressive. So I'm assuming the two of you worked out your issues?"

"What issues?" Jay asked.

"Sisters." Louis said with a fake laugh, "They're always joking."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "So when did the two of you get so serious?"

Louis shrugged, "I mean, I don't know. We love each other and we've been together for a while now."

"Four month, sweetie. Y'all have been together for four months..."

"You're okay with it right? I mean should I have said no?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to be careful okay. Don't get distracted, you've come so far and you're too close to everything you've wanted to throw it all away for a high school boyfriend." 

Louis sighed, opening his mouth to speak.

"No, listen. I get it, okay. Trust me, I fell in love in High School and I do not regret a single thing that came from that relationship." She paused, smiling at Lottie and then at Louis, "But I don't want you to lose sight of your future, be with Harry, stay with him, marry him one day, but don't give up on your dreams. Okay?"

"I promise." Louis said, hugging his mom.

"Alright, now go and have with your friends, I'm going to take your sister to the airport. I love you so much and I'm so incredibly proud of you." 

"I love you too, mom." Louis smiled, hugging his mom tighter.

"Love you bro." Lottie grinned, hugging Louis before handing him back his ring.

"Love you too. Don't get into too much trouble while your in New York."

"I'll try not to." Lottie joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the events that occur in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

 

** Harry **

"Dude, Liam in what world is Arkansas a better football team than Alabama?"

"Just because you're obsessed with Nick Saban doesn't mean you can drag Arkansas."

"I'm not dragging. It's fact." Harry laughed, pouring beer into his cup, "Alabama is number two in the CFP ranking with one loss and where's Arkansas? Not even in the top twenty, so please come back when you have a valid argument."

"So they had a bad year." Liam shrugged, "Do we really want to get into Alabama's dark years...or should I say decade."

"We're talking about now LP not 2006." 

Liam shook his head, taking a sip of his drink, "Fine. You win this one."

Harry smirked, "Of course I do."

"Why is Liam so red?" Niall asked, walking up to them.

"Football." Harry responded cockly before taking a drink.

Niall tilted his head to the side, "Why do you always try to come for Alabama Liam? Especially against Harry, you know it never ends well."

"Because one day Arkansas will trump Alabama."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Payne." Harry laughed.

Niall laughed, pouring vodka into a cup, "So Harry, question."

"What's up?"

"What was that whole thing with the ring?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

"The two of you have been together for barely four months. I didn't even move that fast with Mads, so what's the deal?"

Harry shrugged, "No deal. I just know what I want."

"Yeah but why so early into the relationship?" Liam asked.

"Because okay. Now can we talk about something else." Harry said, voice raising.

"Dude, why are you getting so angry?" Niall asked, confused.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm not drunk enough to have this conversation with the two of you." 

"What conversation?" Liam asked, looking at Niall and then to Harry.

 "Harry, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to find Louis." 

"Harry, did you know that sprite and coconut rum is literally the most amazing thing ever!" Louis giggled, walking up to Harry.

"I didn't." Harry laughed, putting his hands on Louis' waist. "Hey, where's your ring?"

"Oh." Louis smiled, pulling back slightly and grabbing the chain around his neck to show Harry the ring.

"You don't want to wear it on your finger?"

Louis shrugged, "I'm not really a ring guy."

"Right, I knew that." Harry nodded, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Louis tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with Harry, "Your not mad right?"

Harry smiled quickly, shaking his head, "No. Not at all."

"Good because if you were, it would make kissing you very difficult." Louis giggled, leaning forward and kissing Harry quickly.

Harry's face softened as he pulled Louis in to deepen the kiss.

"Oh and guess what." Louis said giddy, when he pulled away.

"What?" 

"I got an E-mail from Cambridge."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Oh? What'd  it say?"

"I got early acceptance!" Louis cheered.

Harry forced a smile, pulling Louis into a hug, "That's so amazing babe, I'm so happy for you!"  

"Now all I have to do is graduate." Louis laughed.

"Yeah."

"Guys, want to play taxi?" Zayn asked coming up and putting his arms around them.

"What's that?" Louis asked.

"Cliff notes, a group of us sit in a circle take a hit and you hold it until the joint makes it's way back to you. But if you laugh, choke, etc then you're skipped for the next round." 

Louis shrugged, "Yeah I'll play. You want to play Harry?" 

"Sure."

"Okay so to just reiterate the rules, no laughing, choking, or letting go of the smoke or your skipped." Zayn informed once everyone was seated. 

"Why don't we put a spin on it?" Niall suggested.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"How about if you choke you have to do a dare, if you laugh you have to do a truth, and if you release the smoke you have to remove a piece of clothing." 

"I like the way you think, Horan." Zayn laughed, "Alright, so is everyone clear on the rules?" 

Everyone nodded and Zayn grabbed the joint, lighting it up and taking a hit before passing it over to Liam.

Liam grabbed the joint, bringing it to his lips and letting the smoke enter his lungs before passing it to Alyssa.

The joint made it’s way around to Niall, who was seated in between Zayn and Harry, before Alyssa started to cough on the smoke she was holding in. 

"Ha! That's a dare for you Ross." Niall laughed.

Alyssa released the rest of her hit before crossing her arms, "What do I have to do?" 

"LP she's your girl, you pick." Niall said with a smirk.

Liam laughed, putting arm around Alyssa's shoulders, "Let me think...I dare you to...finish off that bottle of vodka." he said nodding towards a bottle with about a fourth of liquid left in it. 

Alyssa's eyes widened as Liam handed her the bottle. 

"Come on it's fruit punch flavor. You love fruit punch." 

Alyssa rolled her eyes fondly before grabbing the bottle, she took a deep breath before slowly bringing the tip of the bottle to her lips. She closed her eyes and let the chilled liquid pour down her throat until the bottle was empty.

"You're a pro man." Zayn laughed, as Alyssa sat the bottle down, "Never have I witnessed a girl chug hard liquor and not choke or spill."

"Yeah well, cheering isn't the only thing that happens at cheer camp." Alyssa said, winking at Zayn.

Zayn let out a small chuckled, shaking his head, "Okay Niall, start the next round." 

"Okay, where are my pants." Niall asked, once the game was over. 

Harry chuckled, resting his forehead on Louis' shoulder.

"Seriously guys, where'd you put them? It's cold." Niall whined, looking around for his jeans.

"Clearly." Liam joked.

"Fuck you, Payne." 

"Bro, you realize we're at your house. You can always go inside and grab some new jeans." Harry said with a chuckle.

Niall's eyes lit up, "Dude. You're a fucking genius." 

"I know."

Niall laughed, grabbing his shoes, "But dude, listen, I'm not sure how to get back to my house."

Harry shook his head, bursting into a fit of laughter, "Ni. it's right fucking there." he said pointing directly behind them.

Niall's eyes widened as he looked over Harry's shoulder, "Bro! You're right... shit." 

"Dude, how fucking stoned are you?" Harry asked.

"Like, only a little." Niall said, holding up his thumb and index finger. 

** Louis **

“Louis, talk to me.” Zayn said, putting an arm around Louis and walking them through the crowded backyard.

“About what?”

“This.” Zayn said picking up the chain around Louis’ neck.

“What about it?”

“How do you feel about it?”

Louis shrugged, picking the ring up and looking at it, “I think Harry was sweet to give it to me.”

“You do realize what this means for the two of you right?”

“No?”

“Listen. You didn't hear this from me but Harry applied to Cambridge.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up, “I'm sorry, what?”

“Yeah, Gemma told me at the bonfire.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He want to be with you.”

Louis bit his lip looking at Zayn with a strange expression.

“Do you not want him to go?”

“No. I'm yes I want to go to college with him, but I applied to Texas A&M.”

“Dude what? When? What about Cambridge?”

Louis shrugged, “I still plan to go tour again and I mean I know I was good enough because I got early acceptance.”

“Dude that's awesome!”

“Thank you.” Louis said with a genuine smile, “But I don't know. I…why wouldn't he tell me?”

“Did you tell him that you applied to Texas A&M?” 

“Well, no.”

“Why not?”

“I haven't gotten in yet. Why would I tell him if it wasn't a sure thing.”

“Maybe he felt the same way and that's why he didn't tell you.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

“Why are you so upset?”

“I don't know!" Louis sighed, uncrossing his arms, "I should be thrilled that he wants to go to the same college as me but I don't know.”

“You think it's because you still aren't sure about the relationship?”

“What? Of course I'm sure about our relationship, I love Harry.” 

“But do you still want to be with him?”

“Of course.” Louis responded quickly, a little offended.

"Listen man, I'm not trying to be a buzz kill, or a douche, I just want to make sure everything's okay. He really threw everyone off with that proposal."

"Hey, it was just a promise ring...it's not like we're engaged to be married."

"No, not yet."

"Harry knows marriage isn't anywhere in my near future."

"Have the two of you talked about it?"

Louis shrugged, "In so many words." 

"Guys, Niall just fell into the pool." Liam laughed, coming up to Zayn and Louis.

Zayn laughed, "Dude no way, is he still in there?"

"Yeah man, he decided to get on a floaty and he's just chillin in there."

"That's hilarious."

"Here I got a video of him falling in." Liam said talking his phone out and playing the video.

"I need another beer." Niall yelled walking past a group of girls standing near the pool.

"Dude, shouldn't you go put pants on?" Harry yelled as Niall walked away.

"Man, you're right I still don't have any on." Niall laughed, turning his head to look back at Harry and Liam, before tripping and stumbling into the pool. 

Zayn clutched his stomach, laughter ripping through him, "Dude, Louis. You have to see this."

Louis walked over to get a better look at Liam's phone. Liam replayed the video, the three of them doubling over in laughter. 

"Oh, and Louis, Harry's looking for you." Liam informed, after their laughter died down.

"Okay." Louis said with a smile before stopping in his tracks, "Oh and Zayn there's a study group meeting at my house tomorrow and Thursday night for the Organic Chemistry final exam next week, in case you want to come."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Hey babe." Harry greeted when Louis walked up to him.

"Hey, Liam said you were looking for me."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and head out since it's almost two."

Louis' eyebrows shot up, "It's already two? My mom's going to kill me."

Harry let out a light chuckle, "Well then let's go."

"Louis Tomlinson, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jay lectured when Louis stumbled in the front door.

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Louis said casually as he sat his key in the bowl by the door. 

"Not only did you not call to let me know you were going to be late, but it's a school night. Since when are you out this late on a school night?"

Louis shrugged, hanging his jacket on the coat rack, "I don't know. I mean, it's like I said I lost track of time."

"Are you...are you drunk?" Jay asked, stepping closer to Louis.

"I had a few drinks. But it's no big deal."

Jay grabbed Louis' chin tilting his face up to look it over. "You're completely wasted...and what's that smell?" 

"What do you mean?"

"The smell, it's smells like weed, were you smoking?" 

"Mom. I was at a party, things happen."

Jay shook her head, "You know Louis, I never had to worry about you. You always made sure to check in, you never came home drunk. This house was always a democracy but now I think some things are going to have to change."

"What?" 

"I think I've been too lenient from now on you'll be home by nine on weekdays and eleven on weekends, no more drinking, and Harry can only come over two nights a week." 

"Mom. You can't do that, it's my senior year and I'm finally starting have a good time."

"I don't care, you might have gotten into Cambridge, but that means nothing if you start falling behind. They can take that acceptance away as fast as they gave it. Now go to bed, we'll talk more about this tomorrow." 

"Yes ma'am." Louis mumbled, walking past his mom and down the long hallway, stopping briefly, "I know I'm pushing my luck but tomorrow my study group is supposed to meet here to go over things for our test next week. Is that okay?"

"Since it's school related, it's fine."

"Thank you." He whispered, turning back around and walking to his room.

** Harry **

"You got grounded?" Harry questioned, leaning against the locker beside Louis'.

"Yup. Nine o'clock curfew on weekdays, eleven on weekends, and you can only come over two times a week." 

"She grounded you from me?"

Louis nodded, grabbing a book from his locker before shutting it, "Basically." 

Harry frowned, putting arm around Louis and walking him to class, "Well maybe it won't last long. Winter break is coming up and your birthday, she can't keep you grounded during your birthday."

"I wouldn't put it past her. She might seem easy going but that's only because she could trust me. When she has to be she can be quite the hardass." 

"I'm sorry babe. At least we get to see each other at school." 

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Louis pouted, stopping in front of his class.

Harry pulled Louis into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"I hope so...at least she did it the week before semester tests so I'll be able to focus on studying."

"Like you ever have an issue with studying." Harry teased. 

Louis giggled, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips, "Okay, well I'll see you at lunch?"

"Alright babe. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

"Good morning everyone, today we're going to go over our study guide for your test next Tuesday." Mrs. Jacobs started as she passed out the study guide, "The study guide consists of two hundred questions: multiple choice, true-false, and matching. There will also be four essay questions, only one will show up on the test. There are four different tests so depending on which one you get will determine which essay question you get. Now you can work on this individually or in groups, just keep the talking to below a whisper and if you have questions, I will be at my desk."  

"Mads, you going to help us with this?" Harry asked, turning around in his seat to look at Mads.

Mads looked up at Harry from her study guide, smiling sweetly, "You'll never learn if you don't do it yourself Harold."

"Listen Chicken Little, if I go the rest of my life without any knowledge of  The Iliad  I think I'll be okay."

Mads let out a small chuckle, "Okay fine. I'll help you guys." 

"You're an angel." 

"Yeah yeah, get your friend over here so we can do this." 

Harry stood up and walked over to Niall who was sitting in the back over the room, "Niall, Mads is going to help us." 

"Um...why?" 

"Because she's the smartest one in here and she actually pays attention in class."

"Fine." Niall sighed, grabbing his stuff and following Harry over to Mads.

"Okay so figured we could either split the questions into three and then all work on the essay questions together or we just go over everything together. Y'alls choice."

"We can split it." Niall shrugged.

"Alright, I'll do one through sixty-eight since I've already started, Harry you do 69 through 134 and Niall you can do 136 through 200."

** Louis **

"So she grounded you for coming in late or drinking?" Zayn asked, as him, Liam, and Louis worked on their study guide for English.

“Both? I'm not sure.”

“Want me to talk to her? You know your mom has a soft spot for me.” Zayn said with a big smile.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “You're ridiculous."

"But wait, if you're grounded does that mean we aren't going to London?"

"No, I'm pretty sure since we're going to visit the campus she'll be okay with it." 

"When are you going to London?" Liam asked, writing answer on the study guide.

"Oh the fifteenth. We're leaving right after school."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until the twenty-second." 

Liam nodded, "So you'll be back in time for the party?"

"What party?" Louis asked confused.

"Yeah, what party?" Zayn joined in.

"Well it's not really a party it's like a progressive dinner or some shit, I don't know." 

"Oh that thing, I told Mads I didn't want to come this year."

"Oh come on man, you come every year, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Zayn shrugged, "I might come." 

"Um, what day is it?" Louis asked, butting back in.

"The twenty-third. You think you can come?" 

"I mean, if this is an invite then sure, but I'll have to ask my mom before I can give you an official answer." 

"Cool. I'll let Mads know. She's the one that puts it together every year."

"So what exactly are we doing at this dinner?"

"Well, we're starting at Niall's house for appetizers, then going to my house for soup and salad, then Harry's for the main meal, and Mads' for dessert and presents."

"Presents? We have to bring presents to this thing? I thought after our freshman year we decided it wasn't the best decision, I mean you remember how Niall acted when I stole the grinder from him." Zayn said, leaning forward a bit.

"That's why we're doing secret Santa this year, so that way whatever you get is yours. We are going to draw names the first day of break the limit for the gift is one hundred dollars. So I'll tell Mads to add you guys into the drawing."

"Alright, cool." 

"So um, going back to this London topic...how come I didn't know you wanted to go to Cambridge?"

"We've never really talked about it." Louis chuckled.

"I mean, yeah I guess that could have something to do with it...have you and Harry decided what you're going to do after graduation since you'll be about five thousand miles from each other." 

Louis shrugged, "Well not in so many words."

"Obviously, hence the ring...where is the ring?" Liam asked, looking a Louis' hand.

"Oh, it's right here." Louis smiled, dangling the chain to show off the ring.

"You aren't wearing it on your finger?"

"No, rings aren't really my thing. But the gesture was very sweet and of course I want to wear it so I put it around my neck and I mean that way it's closer to my heart...kind of cheesy but oh well." Louis smiled, dropping the chain and letting the ring bounce slightly on his chest.

"So the proposal didn't scare you?" Liam asked.

"Why would it?"

Liam shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, when I asked Harry about it, well Niall asked him, he got really weird and defensive and just kind of stormed off."

Louis tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched together, "That's strange." 

"He's been acting pretty strange lately." Liam informed, filling in the last answer on their study guide. 

"Maybe he needs a guys night. Why don't you, him and Niall go do something and kind of get his mind of off things. He's probably just stressing over semester tests and you know football is over until the Fall for you guys and he still hasn't heard back from A&M."

Liam chuckled, "It's cute how worried you get about him...don't worry Niall and I will take him out and relieve some of his stress."

"Just don't get too crazy, he is in a relationship now." Louis joked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“We’ll keep it clean.” Liam laughed, “You think it'd be best to take him after testing?”

“I mean, that's really up to you.  But personally  I’d go with after the tests.”

 ***

 

“Mom!” Louis yelled walking into his house.

“Dining room.”

Louis walked down the hall and made a left into the dining room, his mom setting their table  with a Christmas theme.

“Hey, honey how was school?”

“It was fine.” Louis said casually, leaning up against  the dining room table.

Jay looked up from her box of cloth napkins and eyed Louis for a moment, “Go on.”

Louis’ face broke into a big smile, “ I am officially ending the semester  with a one-hundred percent average ” He cheered, taking his tests out and showing his mom.

Jay gasped walking over to Louis and grabbing the papers, “Louis this is so amazing!” 

Louis smiled, “I mean it's no big deal.”

“ Sweetie, this is huge! I'm so proud of you. And for  being so responsible these past two weeks, I'm revoking your punishment .”

Louis’ eyes lit up, going into hug his mom, “ Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Oh and I have your passport sitting out on the counter, your flight leaves at eight o’clock tomorrow night, so as soon as school is over  you and Zayn need to be here.”

“Yes ma’am. I should probably go finish  packing.”

** Harry **

“Get up and put something hot on because we’re going out.” Liam said as him and Niall barged into Harry’s room.

Harry looked up from his MacBook, a blank  ex pression his face, “I'm busy .”

Niall scrunched his eyebrows  together, sitting down on Harry’s bed. “Doing what? ”

“I’m looking at flights .”

“Why? ” 

“ No reason, what’s going on? .”

“Well,” Niall started, taking  Harry’s laptop and moving to the foot of his bed, “ we’ re going out so get up .”

“Where are we going?”

Liam smirked, pulling Harry up, “It's a surprise. Now go change into something you aren't afraid of getting glittery.”

“What?” Harry asked confused. 

“You heard me, now go.”

Harry groaned, getting up and going  to put different clothes on.

“Really? A strip club?” Harry asked ,  as they pulled into the parking lot of  T eresa’s.

“Com e on dude.  We haven't  been out in forever, now let's just go and enjoy.” Niall grinned, leading the three of them inside.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Niall and Liam to the line.

“ I D’s . ” The security guard requested.

The three boys pulled out their fake I D’s, handing them over to the broad man.

The man looked them over before handing back their ID’ s and tilting his head to let them know to go inside.

“I'm getting a round of shots.” Niall smiled, walking to the bar.

“ So Harry.” Liam started as the two of them slid into a booth off to the side of the room.

“So Liam.” 

“How’d you do on your tests?”

Harry shrugged, “I got three B’s and one  A, but it was in football ,  so I mean  I'm happy. You?”

“All A’ s.”

Harry nodded, looking down at his phone to check for any messages.

“Are you okay?” 

Harry looked up from his phone, “Yeah why?”

“No reason. Oh look here comes Niall.”

“I've got shot!” Niall cheered as he sat down a tray full of shots.”

“You know we still have school tomorrow right?” Harry asked, putting his phone down. 

Niall looked at Harry confused as he sat down, “What?”

“ School. Tomorrow morning.”

“ Dude, all we’re doing tomorrow is watching movies, besides we’ve partied harder than this on school nights.” 

Harry shrugged, grabbing a shot glass filled with vodka and threw it back. “Let's get  f ucked  up then.”

Niall cheered grabbing  a shot glass and holding in the air, waiting for Liam and Harry to do the same, “To being half way done with Senior year.”

“Cheers” Liam and Harry said in  unison before they clinked their shot glasses and threw them back.

“Dude! Let's get a private show!” Niall suggested once they had finished their shots.

Harry chuckled, “Fuck  yes! That girl in the blue kind of looks like Louis.” 

Liam and Niall looked over to the brunette that Harry was pointing at and broke into a fit laughter, 

“We’ll ask for her then.” Liam said getting up and going to find the person in charge.

“That was beautiful.” Niall laughed as the three of them sat back down at a booth.

“You know what would be even more beautiful? If we had more  shots.” Harry smirked, grabbing his wallet and sliding his credit card towards  Niall , “and these are on me.” 

“Sweet.” Niall cheered, going back to the bar.

“Man, Liam…can you believe we are eighteen weeks away from graduating?”

“I can't believe you’ve been dating someone for  four months.”

Harry laughed, “I know. I can't believe how in love with him I am, ya know? I've never felt this way about anyone before.”

“And it shows. But I mean, and don't get mad,  I just kind of feel like you've been moving really fast with Louis…why is that?”

Harry shrugged, “I don't know. I don't want to lose him.”

“Why do you think you're going to lose him?”

“He's going to Cambridge  and I'm stuck here.”

“Who says your stuck here?”

“I don't have the grades to get into a school like Cambridge. Hell I barely have the grades to get into A&M, I'm just lucky I  know how to throw and catch a football or I’d be screwed.”

“What are we talking about?” Niall asked coming back to the table.

“College.”

Niall grimaced, “Don't even get me started. I really need A&M to decided on who they want to  recruit  because this  whole waiting thing is starting to get old.”

“I agree.”

“Louis!” Harry whisper- yelled, throwing a rock at Louis’ window.

“Louis!” Harry yelled again, throwing another rock until Louis appeared.

“Harry? It’s three am, what are you doing?”

“The guys took me to a strip club, it was amazing, we had shots and ate shit pizza.”  Harry  explained as he climbed into Louis’ window

Louis shook  his head as he helped Harry into his room. 

“You're not mad that I'm here are you?” Harry asked, pulling Louis by his waist. 

Louis pulled always slightly, “No, but I did just get ungrounded so please keep it down.”

Harry  fake pouted, leaning in to kiss Louis’ nose, “Okay babe, whatever you want. Always whatever you want.”

“What does that mean?” 

Harry went to lay on Louis’ bed, shaking his head, “Nothing,  can I stay here tonight?”

“Sure.” Louis mumbled, closing his window, “so can  you went to a strip club?”

“Uh-oh, am I in trouble?” Harry asked, giggling slightly.

Louis tilted his head,  getting in bed beside Harry, “Depends what did you do while you were there?”

“Well.” Harry started sitting up a bit, “We got a private show from this smoking hot girl that looked just like  you. I'm telling you babe, if you were a girl this would've been you. Liam got a lap dance and Niall learned how to slide down a pole.”

“You got a private show from a girl?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged, scrolling through his phone, “look here she is.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s phone and looked at the picture. “She’s cute.”

“You're cuter.” Harry smirked, kissing Louis’ cheek. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Oh come on stay up and talk to me. You're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you for almost two weeks.”

Louis sighed,  “I can't Harry. We have to be up in three hours and I'd really like to get some sleep.” 

Harry groaned, “ Fine.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, kissing Harry quickly before turning on his side.

“Are you going to miss me?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

“Of course. Why would you even ask me that?” Louis  questioned, sitting up slightly .

“I don't know. I mean it just seems like lately all you care about it Cambridge and I've kind of gotten pushed to the side.”

Louis  sat up all the way, and rubbed his hands over his face, “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, you've been so MIA. I've  barely seen you and now that we finally have time off from school you're leaving and you didn't even ask me to come with you. You're the first person I would've wanted to come with me. And I know you had these plans way before you and I got together but that doesn't mean you  couldn’t have at least invited me.”

“I didn't even think you’d want to come?”

“Of course I do. I love you Louis. I want to do everything  I can to support you.”

“I know.” Louis mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“And I mean, I just feel like you don't feel the same way.”

“What?” Louis asked, head snapping up, “why would you think that?”

“The ring Louis. Who gets a promise ring and wears it around their neck?”

“Plenty of people wear promise rings around their neck. ”

“But why are you? Do you not want to be with me?”

“Harry, where is this coming from?”

Harry shrugged, “I'm just starting  to feel a little obsolete.”

Louis scooted closer to Harry and grabbed his hands, “I love you Harry. You have to know that. Being with you these past few months  has been so amazing! I wouldn't change a single thing about our relationship, but…Cambridge has always been my future.”

“What are you saying?” 

Louis took a deep breath, kissing Harry’s knuckles, “Maybe we should take a little time. Maybe we can take this time to see how things would be if you staid here and I went to Cambridge.”

“Are you saying want to break up?” Harry asked in a panic.

“No. Well, not really. I'm saying we take these next few days and kind of trail run what next  year would be like.”

Harry  nodded,  moving out of Louis’ touch and standing up beside the bed, “If that's what you want, then okay.”

Louis got up and hugged Harry, feeling a small shudder pull through Harry’ s body. “I love you, Harry. I love you so much, but I think we really need to do this.”

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis, “ Please don't leave me .”  He whispered wetly.

Louis buried his head into Harry’s chest, kissing his neck sweetly, “ I’ll always be here for you.”

Harry nodded again, kissing the top of Louis’ head, a few tears running down his cheek.

They stood in the darkness of Louis’ room, holding each other for a few moments longer until Louis spoke.

“Do you want to come to bed?”

Harry nodded and Louis led the two of them back to his bed. 

“I love you, Harry.” Louis whispered, laying his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, “I love you too. So much.”

** Louis **

“So I'll see you on the  twenty-second.” Louis said, standing in front of Harry. Passport in hand. 

Harry nodded sadly, “Yeah.”

Louis smiled  wistfully , leaning forward to hug Harry, “It'll go by so fast, I promise. And we'll Skype and talk on the phone, you won't even have time to miss me.”

“Doubtful.” Harry mumbled, hugging Louis tight.

“Our flight’s about to board.” Zayn informed. 

“Okay.” Louis replied as he pulled away from Harry. “I love you.” 

Harry nodded, “I love you too.” 

Louis smiled, picking his bag up and walking towards the gate, turning around briefly to wave goodbye.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED AT ALL
> 
> but my bitch ass needed to get this up because it's been like a solid month and i'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY 

"I need more beer." Liam sighed, looking into his now empty cup. 

Harry lazily looked over at Liam, a big grin plastered to his face. 

Liam looked over at Harry, laughing slightly, "But I don't want to get up." 

Harry laughed slowly, bringing a half smoked joint to his lips, "I don't even think there's any left at this point."  

Liam slowly turned his head towards the kitchen looking at the mass amount of people who were gathered around the kitchen table playing flip cup and the people filling their cups with various alcohols. "We got like five kegs, there's no way they're already tapped." 

"Niall said we were down to one about two hours ago." 

Liam's eyebrows shot up, "Holy shit. Well I know for a fact Niall keeps extra beer in the fridge downstairs, so I'm going to get some...do you want one?" 

"Yeah man. Thanks."  

Liam nodded, getting up and walking towards the basement. 

"Where's Liam going?" Niall asked as he sat down beside Harry. 

"To get beer." 

"Gotcha. So you ready to see Louis tomorrow?"  

Harry nodded, "Beyond. It feels like it's been months since I've seen him." 

Niall smiled, looking over at the group of people that were playing flip cup, eyes landing on Mads, "I know the feeling." 

Harry followed Niall's line of sight, "Dude, why don't you go talk to her?" 

Niall shrugged, "I don't know man. I mean, I've got whatever it is that's going on with Gemma. She's dating Keaton and I just...I fucked up so bad ya know?" 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, taking another hit of the joint, "You didn't hear about what happened with her and Keaton?" 

Niall whipped his head around, making eye contact with Harry, "No?" 

"Liam said that when Keaton came home for Christmas he brought his girlfriend of two years back with him. Turns out Mads was the girl when they were hooking up this Thanksgiving." 

Niall scrunched his eyebrows together, a sad expression washing over his face "How'd she take it?" 

"Not really sure, but considering she's well passed wasted and still drinking I'd say not so well." 

Niall looked back at Mads, watching as she took her turn, chugging down the contents of her drink. "She's so beautiful." 

Harry sighed, releasing smoke from his nose, "Don't tell me." 

Niall nodded to himself, getting up and going to talk to Mads. 

Harry took another hit as he watched Niall go to Mads.  

"Your beer." Liam said, handing Harry a chilled can of beer as he sat back down. 

"Thanks."  

Liam nodded, looking at his phone. 

"Where's Alyssa tonight?"  

"She went with her family to New Orleans."  

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "Oh, okay...wait, what's in New Orleans?" 

"Her mom's brother. They'll be back Tuesday." 

"Gotcha. We really need to go there again. It's been a while." 

"Where are we going for Spring Break?"  

Harry shrugged, "I don't think we've decided yet. I know a group from our school is going to PCB, but I'm not really in the mood to be around that again. As much as I love parties, there's too much drama that happens there." 

"You haven't wanted to go back since that time you and Niall almost got arrested our freshmen year." 

Harry laughed, nodding his head, "Can you blame me?" 

"No I guess I wouldn't want to go back either." Liam chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. "But if we aren't going to go to Panama, where should we go?" 

"I don't know, Mads usually organizes these things." 

"Where is Mads?" Liam asked, grabbing his forgotten joint from the coffee table. 

Harry nodded over to Mads who was refilling her drink as Niall attempted to talk to her. 

"Oh so dude," Liam started, changing the subject, "last night before Alyssa left we decided to go to her barn and man she gave me the best early Christmas present ever." 

"Bro, keep that to yourself." 

Liam laughed, "Dude no, she bought me an old truck to fix up. She's been wanting me to teach her stuff about cars, so she bought this really sick 1952 Ford truck." 

"Dude that's awesome, what condition is it in?" 

"Pretty decent actually. It'd probably take my dad and me like two day but since I'm showing Alyssa everything it might take a week or so." 

"That's cool. Louis wants me to teach him how to play football." Harry informed, taking a hit. 

"He has a great spiral."  

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, choking slightly on the smoke in his lungs, "How would you know?" 

"We threw the ball around a couple weeks ago. Taught him how to throw a spiral, he's a natural." 

"What the hell Liam." Harry yelled, causing a few eyes to land on them. 

Liam looked at Harry confused, "What? You were hanging out with Niall so him, Zayn, and I went out to the old field and threw the ball around. It's no big deal." 

Harry seethed, crossing his arms, "I just. I didn't realize the two of you hung out like that." 

"We didn't really, not until Mads and Niall broke up, he knew Niall needed you and one Sunday night when Zayn and I were hanging out Zayn wanted to go over to Louis' for dinner like he usually does." 

"So one dinner and the two of you become best friends?" 

Liam shook his head, "Well no. After dinner Alyssa came over and the four us got in the hut tub and played never have ever and I don't man, Louis' a really cool guy, we both got really drunk and just started talking about everything. He really loves you by the way." 

Harry calmed down a bit at that, features softening, "Really?" 

"Yeah. He kept saying how great of a boyfriend you are and a friend...for helping Niall the way you did. You make him really happy...you just really need to calm down with all these pointless insecurities. He's not going anywhere." 

"Then why do I feel like the closer we get to graduation, the further away he's getting from me?" 

"Fella's what's with the long faces? This is a party, now come on, we just got three more kegs delivered and we're about to play beer pong." Niall said, clearly drunk. 

 

LOUIS 

"So man. Ready to go back America?" Zayn asked as they packed their bags. 

Louis smiled, looking out of the hotel window before looking back at Zayn, "I'm ready to see my family." 

"What about Harry?" Zayn asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Louis shrugged, putting a shirt in his bag, "I definitely miss him and am ready to see him...I just don't know if I miss him enough to stay in Texas next year."  

"Well Lou. Hate to break it you but May is vastly approaching and Cambridge doesn't give a damn about your love life. So you need to make up your mind." 

Louis sighed, zipping up his suitcase, "I know. But I can always say yes to Cambridge and if I change my mind I can just withdraw my acceptance."  

"Okay, well what about A&M? Have you heard back from them yet?"  

"No. Well I haven't looked at the E-mail yet." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it just helps with my decision that much more." 

"Well I want to know so let me see it." Zayn laughed, going to grab Louis' phone. 

Louis chuckled, pulling his phone out of Zayn's reach, "Why should you get to know before me?" 

"Because it doesn't affect my future. So let me at it." Zayn smirked, grabbing Louis' phone with ease.  

Louis huffed trying to reach for his phone only for Zayn to hold it out of reach.  

“That's so not fair.” Louis said crossing his arms and scowling at Zayn. 

“If you can reach it you can have it back.” Zayn teased. 

Louis grumbled, reaching for his phone as Zany pulled it back.  

Louis huffed as Zayn laughed, bringing the phone down slightly. 

"Come on Zayn, give it back." 

Zayn laughed typing Louis' passcode to unlock his phone. 

Louis sprung forward, knocking Zayn onto the bed and tickling his sides.  

"Louis. Stop-stop it." Zayn choked out between laughs. 

"Give me my phone and I will."  

Zayn let out a loud chuckle, trying to get away from Louis' fingers that were digging into his sides. "okay, here." 

"Thank you. " Louis smirked, satisfied as he grabbed his phone. 

"That was a low blow." Zayn laughed, trying to catch his breath. 

"And using your height advantage isn't?"  

"Fair enough. Ready to go get our last European meal?" 

"We're getting cheeseburgers, Z. Not exactly European." Louis laughed, grabbing his wallet and heading towards the door.  

 

HARRY 

"That was Louis. Their flight from Atlanta was delayed about two hours." Jay informed, sitting back down beside Harry. 

"What should we do to kill the time?" 

"Are you hungry?" Jay asked, setting her purse in her lap. 

Harry shrugged, "A little." 

"Why don't we eat then. What are you in the mood for?" 

"I could go for a cheeseburger." 

"Alright." Jay smiled, standing up, "There's a Fuddrucker's right over there, how does that sound?"  

"Sounds great." 

 

"So Louis tells me you're trying to get into A&M?" Jay asked after they had eaten and made their way back to baggage claim. 

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am. I haven't heard back yet but they're still deciding on who they want to recruit."  

"Do you think you'll get in?"  

"I think I have a very strong chance." 

"Did you apply anywhere else?" She asked, turning towards Harry a little more. 

"Well I got into a few places for a football scholarship; Alabama, Fayetteville, Texas, Florida State, Notre Dame, and Stanford." 

"All great schools." Jay noted. 

Harry shrugged, "They are but I mean I don't know if I want to continue football."  

"What do you want to do then?" 

"I'd like to be a history professor one day." 

"Where do you want to teach?" 

"I don't know. Columbia maybe?" 

Jay nodded, "Why Columbia?" 

"It's in New York." 

"I'm aware." Jay chuckled, "Is that the only reason?" 

"Louis." Harry said looking forward. 

"Louis?" 

"Um yeah, he's here." Harry smiled, getting up and making his way to Louis and Zayn. 

"Welcome home sweetie." Jay gushed, hugging Louis. 

"Mom!" Louis yelled, hugging Jay tightly. 

Jay let go and hugged Zayn as Louis flung himself into Harry's arms. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him up as Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.  

"Missed you." Louis mumbled, into Harry's neck. 

"Oh you have no idea, baby." Harry sighed, squeezing Louis tighter. 

Louis lifted his face and brought his lips to Harry's, kissing him slowly. 

"Um, guys." Zayn coughed, bringing the two back to reality. 

Louis laughed, detaching himself from Harry, "Sorry." 

"It's okay, now come on let's go get your bags." Jay smiled, putting an arm around her son. 

 

LOUIS 

"My bed." Louis cheered, throwing himself down onto the plush duvet.  

"Are you hungry?" Jay asked from the doorway. 

Louis sat up slightly, "Not really, I'm exhausted though." 

"Well it's almost seven. So why don't you unpack, shower and then come down and get a little something to eat before you go to bed. You can just leave your dirty clothes by the door and I'll start them in the wash." 

Louis nodded, getting up and grabbing his bag to start unpacking it. 

 

"Hey mom, is it okay if I stay at Harry's tonight?" Louis asked walking into the kitchen. 

"That's fine, but I'd like for you to eat something." 

"Harry's mom is making pizza, so I'll eat there." 

Jay frowned slightly, "Don't you want to sleep in your own bed." 

Louis chuckled, hugging his mom, "I'll be in my bed tomorrow night." 

"Okay sweetie. Tell Anne I said hello." 

"I will. Love you."  

"Love you too." 

 

"You're bed is literally the most magical thing I've ever experienced." Louis sighed, sinking further into Harry's bed. 

Harry laughed, setting Louis' drink down on his bedside table. 

"Thanks babe." Louis smiled, sitting up and grabbing his drink to take a quick sip. 

"One large pepperoni pizza per your request gorgeous." Harry said placing the pizza on the bed. 

Louis groaned, grabbing a slice and taking a large bite, "I missed your mom's pizza." 

Harry smiled taking a seat on his bed, "Was the pizza there not good enough?"  

"Nothing beats this." Louis said, curling into Harry and taking another bite. "Oh and I got you something."  

"Oh yeah?" 

"Mhm, well okay there's actually like five or six things." Louis giggled, grabbing his bag. "First there was this really cool record store and they some of the sickest albums so I got you The Dark Side of The Moon and The Wall." 

Harry's eyes grew with excitement as Louis handed over the records, "These are so cool, thank you." 

Louis bit his lip, forcing down the smile on his face, "There's more, alright so we went to a pub and they had these rad beer mugs and I know how much you love beer so I looked everywhere for some and the last night went back to the pub and the owner sold me two for like five bucks so here they are."  

"Louis, these are so cool." Harry said looking the barrel shaped mugs over. 

"And last." Louis said, lifting the chain around his neck to show Harry. 

"You got another ring?"  

"Yeah but it goes with this." Louis smiled holding up another necklace that had half a heart to match Louis'. "When you put them together it says always in my heart with our anniversary." 

"Babe. This is amazing. Thank you. For all of it." 

Louis grinned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, "Love you, Harold."  

"Love you." Harry said back, kissing Louis again.  

"Hey Harry." Louis whispered, pulling away slightly. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know it's been almost a month since we've..." Louis started, trailing off while playing with the hem of Harry's shirt. 

Harry smirked pulling Louis closer, "I'm aware." 

Louis giggled, "Take the pizza off the bed." 

Harry did as told, placing the pizza on his dresser and turning his attention back to Louis. 

Louis bit his lip, slowly lifting his shirt over his head. 

Harry stalked over to Louis, placing his hands on the boys hips. 

Louis slid his hands under Harry's shirt, removing it before slipping off Harry's sweatpants and dropping to his knees, wrapping his hand around the base of Harry's cock. 

"Fuck, I missed you." Harry breathed out as Louis licked at the tip of his cock. 

Louis smirked sucking at the head of Harry's cock before fully taking him into his mouth. 

Harry threaded his fingers through Louis' hair, rocking his hips forward slightly. 

Louis looked up at Harry putting his hands behind his back and allowing Harry to take control. 

"Shit babe." Harry moaned thrusting into Louis' throat over and over. 

Louis moaned, working his tongue along Harry's length, loving the way Harry lightly pulled his hair with each thrust.  

"Baby." Harry gasped, pulling out slowly, "Get on the bed." 

Louis got up and made his way to the head of Harry's bed, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Harry looked Louis up and down, stroking his dick slowly as his eyes raked over the smaller boys body, "Take your pants off." 

Louis bit his lip, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants, slowly shimming them down his legs and throwing them to the floor.  

Harry smirked, moving to hover over Louis, kissing him slowly. 

"Fingers." Louis mumbled into Harry's lips. 

"What about them?" Harry teased, running the tip of his fingers along Louis' thigh.  

"I need them now." Louis moaned, thrusting his hips up to get friction. 

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis' neck before making his way down to the boys hip bone, leaving a small kiss. 

"Harry." Louis whined.  

"Okay, baby. Okay." Harry cooed, grabbing the lube from his bedside table and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. 

Louis flipped over, getting on his knees and pushing his ass out. 

Harry bit his lip to hold back a moan as he slid a finger into Louis' tight hole.  

"Oh my god." Louis gasped, resting his head on his arms. 

"Love how tight you are." Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Louis' spine as he worked in a second finger, causing Louis to shutter.  

Harry scissored his fingers a few times, stretching Louis' tight hole before removing his fingers only to thrust back in with three. 

Louis moaned, thrusting back onto Harry's fingers.  

Harry smirked thrusting his fingers in and out faster. 

"H-harry, fuck me."  

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he quickly removed his fingers, rolling a condom onto his cock before placing his hands on Louis' ass and thrusting in. 

Louis cried out, gripping on the sheets as Harry slowly bottomed out. 

"Damn baby." Harry gasped, thrusting in slowly as he ran his hands up and down Louis' back. 

"Come on Harry, it's been three weeks, act like it." Louis grunted. 

Harry laughed, putting his hands on Louis' hips and thrusting in hard causing Louis to let out a porn like moan. 

"Fuck! Yes Harry just like that." 

Harry built up a rhythm thrusting into Louis at a fast pace, hitting his prostate occasionally - just enough to drive Louis man but not enough to send him over. 

"Flip over baby, want to see you."  

Louis skillfully turned over to lay on his back, managing to keep Harry inside him.  

Harry lifted Louis' leg putting it over his shoulder before thrusting back into his boy. 

"Shit, baby." Louis moaned, throwing his head back. 

"Feel so good, I'm so close." 

Louis nodded, pulling Harry down by his necklace to kiss him. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, biting Louis' lip before moving to suck a bruise into his neck. 

Louis gasped, tilting his head to the side to allow Harry better access.  

"Love you so much, Louis." 

"Love you too." Louis whispered, threading his fingers into Harry's hair. 

Harry slowed his thrust down slightly, putting his hands on either side of Louis' head, kissing him slowly. 

"Touch me, Harry." 

Harry slid his hand down Louis' stomach, lightly touching Louis' cock in the process. 

"Don't tease me, baby." Louis moaned, thrusting his hips forward.  

Harry placed a light kiss to Louis' lips as he wrapped his hand around the boys cock, pumping it in rhythm with each thrust. 

"I'm so close."  

Harry picked up his pace, hitting Louis' prostate with each thrust. 

"Cum for me baby."  

Louis let out a loud moan, throwing his head back, as he released his load. 

"Fuck." Harry said in amazement as Louis' orgasm ripped through him.  

Harry continued to thrust into Louis' as the boy came down.  

Louis winced slightly at the oversensitivity, body lose and pliant.  

"I'm so close baby." Harry reassured, thrusting a few more times before his orgasm finally hit him. 

Harry slowed down his thrust to a halt, waiting a moment before pulling out a collapsing beside Louis, cuddling the boy into his arms.   

Louis smiled, satisfied, as he laid his head on Harry's chest, "Missed this." 

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, pulling him a bit closer, "Me too." 

 

HARRY 

"Hey babe, do you know where my keys are?" Louis asked searching through his bag. 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair, "I think you set them on my dresser."  

Louis stood up straight and walked to the dresser, scanning over the items laying on top of it, spotting his keys, "Found them." 

Harry smiled walking over to Louis to press a kiss to his cheek, "Do you really have to leave." 

"Unfortunately. I still need to unpack, wrap my secret Santa present, and my mom wants to have lunch so we can catch up, but I'll see you later tonight." 

Harry frowned, pulling Louis by his waist, "I know but I missed you." 

Louis giggled, leaning forward to kiss Harry, "You're sweet and as much as I'd love to spend the entire day with you, my mom would kill me." 

"You're right." 

Louis kissed Harry one more time before going to grab his bag, "But I'll see you tonight and you're staying over right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be at your house around five." 

"Sounds good. And what are we supposed to wear tonight?" 

"We usually go a little dressy, but I'll double check and let you know." 

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight. Love you, sweets." Louis said, kissing Harry quickly before making his way downstairs. 

 

NIALL HORAN 

Today 11:32 AM 

Hey man, want to go to Skinner's  

with me and Liam? 

Yeah, when? 

in like 20 min 

Alright, see you then. 

 

 

 

"So how dressy are we going this year?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his coke. 

"When I asked Mads last night she said jeans are okay but jackets have to be worn." Niall informed. 

"Like semi-formal then?"  

Niall shrugged, "I suppose. Yeah." 

"So you and Mads are talking again?" Liam asked, putting his phone down. 

"Sort of, I mean she's answering my calls and doesn't brush me off when I approach her, so I mean I guess that's good progress." 

Liam nodded, "Are you wanting to get back together with her?"  

"I never wanted to break up, so I'm just hoping that's she'll eventually take me back." 

"Have y'all ever been apart this long?" Harry asked taking another drink. 

Niall shook his head, "The longest we've been apart was this past summer and the only other time was for like two days in the sixth grade and I honestly don't even remember why we decided to break up." 

"Did she end it or did you?" 

Niall took a moment to think it over, "her?"  

"Are you sure?" Liam laughed, before taking sip of his drink. 

Niall nodded, "Yeah, I remember now, she was mad because Melissa, y'all remember Melissa?" 

"The redhead that moved in the ninth grade?" 

"Yup, well Mads didn't like her, I don't know why, but anyway the teacher assigned us as lab partners and Mads got upset so she decided to break up with me." 

"Oh yeah I remember that, and y'all got back together at lunch."  

"Mhm, women am I right?" Niall joked,  

"Speaking of women, I have no clue what to get Alyssa for Christmas. I mean I got her this really cool picture of the Titanic that was signed by the last survivor but it just doesn't seem enough after the tuck ya know?" 

"Dude no way that's so cool!" Harry said, excitedly. 

"I hope Alyssa thinks so." 

"She loves the Titanic, I'm sure she'll love it." 

"What'd you get Louis?" Liam asked, taking the attention off of himself. 

"A trip to New York." 

"Why New York?" Niall asked as the waitress placed their food in front of them. 

"It's where his sister lives and he doesn't get to see her too often and I know she's here now but I think he'll like getting to see her in January too and I got us tickets to Aladdin on Broadway since he's into that sort of stuff." 

"You're going to get laid so hard." Liam teased. 

"Fuck off Payne." 

Liam laughed and took a bite of his chicken. 

 

 

"How formal is semi-formal in Mads eyes?" Louis asked from where he was rummaging through his closet, trying to find something to wear. 

"I'm not sure babe, but I'm sure whatever you wear will be just fine." 

"Should I wear suspenders?" 

"Yes." Harry answered immediately, a touch of excitement in his voice. 

Louis laughed, pulling his pant on before grabbing a shirt to put on. "Okay how do I look?" he asked waltzing out of his closet. 

"Amazing." Harry smiled, stepping forward and wrapping Louis into a hug. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes I am, just have to grab my secret Santa present." 

"Are you going to tell me who you got?"  

Louis smiled up at Harry pecking his lips quickly, "I already told you, that takes the fun out of things." 

Harry sighed, "Whatever you say gorgeous." 

"Thank you baby, now let's go get Zayn and go to Niall's." 

"You got it." 

 

"Good, y'all are here. Harry I need your help." Niall stressed when he opened his front door. 

"With what?" Harry asked as they walked inside. 

"Just follow me." Niall instructed, walking towards the stairs. 

Harry chuckled, handing Louis his neatly wrapped gift and kissing his cheek, "I'll be right back." 

 

"Okay Niall, what's the emergency?" 

"Pick one." Niall demanded, pointing towards his bed where a row of cameras were lined up. 

"Um...Why?" 

"Well you know more about cameras than I do and Mads like photography so I figured camera." 

"Is this for secret Santa?" 

"Yes it is." 

"Alright, well Niall...first of all, all of these well exceed the one-hundred dollar limit." 

"I know but I wanted to get her the best gift she's ever gotten." 

Harry sighed, looking the cameras over, "The Canon is a good choice but the last time Mads and I talked about cameras she said something about wanted a Nikon so I'd go with that one." 

Niall nodded, grabbing the camera and putting it into a gift bag. "Thank you." 

"No problem." 

"So what'd you get Alyssa?" Niall asked as they walked downstairs. 

"A M.A.C. gift card." Harry answered as if it was obvious. 

"Genius." Niall muttered. 

 

LOUIS 

"Time for presents?" Niall asked once the plates were cleared. 

"Yes Niall, we can open presents now." Mads giggled as they made their way to her living room. 

"So who goes first?" Liam asked. 

"Who wants to go first?" Mads asked, grabbing her present and taking a seat on the couch by Niall. 

"I will." Zayn spoke up, grabbing his gift bag. "Alright, so Niall, to make up for Freshman year I got you not only a grinder but a new bong and a substantial amount of weed so you can use both as soon as possible."  

Niall's eyes lit up as he grabbed the bag and took the items out to look at them. "Fuck, Z, this is awesome! Thank you." 

"You're welcome."  

"Alright Niall, your turn." Mads smiled. 

"Okay." Niall said nervously as he handed the red bag over to Mads, "I hope you like it." 

Mads grinned, removing the tissue paper and taking out the camera box, "No way, I've been wanting this camera for so long! Thanks Ni." 

"Check the bottom of the bag." 

Mads tilted her head and reached down, pulling out a large square velvet box. "Niall?" 

"Open it."  

Mads bit her lip, slowly opening the box to reveal a diamond necklace. "Oh my god, Niall...it's gorgeous." 

"Wanted something that reflected the person wearing it."  

Mads smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Niall's lips, causing a mocking chorus of 'oh's' to erupt from everyone. 

Mads pulled away, a slight blush creeping on her face. "Okay, well I guess it's my turn then. Harold, for you." 

Harry took the wrapped present, tearing the paper off, "Dude no way!" Harry grinned, looking over the signed, framed football Jersey. "Where did you get this?" 

"My dad has connections, he said it's the one that Joe Namath wore in the 1964 National Championship." 

"Mads this is so rad! Thank you."  

"You're very welcome."  

Harry sat his present down and grabbed Alyssa's, handing it to her. "It's not a epic as the Jersey or the Diamond necklace but I think you'll like it." 

Alyssa laughed, unwrapping the small box, "A M.A.C. gift card, Harry this is quite possibly the most epic present I could've receive." 

Harry laughed, "Glad you like it." 

"I love it, thank you. Now I guess it's my turn, Zayn, for you." She said hand Zayn a gift bag. 

Zayn pulled the present out of the bag, revealing a graffiti like painting of his name out. "Now this is an epic present, thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"So I'm guessing the two of you got each other?" Mads asked looking at Liam and Louis. 

"I guess so." Liam laughed, "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" 

"I can." Louis said, handing over Liam's present. 

Liam carefully tore the wrapping paper until he saw the white box that had his present in it, he lifted the lid and went completely silent. "Where did you find this?" 

"It was at this bookstore in London, we were checking out and when I saw it behind the counter, I knew I had to get it." 

"What is it?" Niall asked. 

"A signed manuscript of Harry Potter." 

"Signed by who?"  

"J.K. Rowling and Daniel Radcliffe." 

"Dude sweet." 

"Louis, I can't believe you found this." 

"Well you did say you always wanted a signed manuscript."  

"Thanks man. So I guess I should just go ahead and say sorry for how lame my gift is compared to this." 

"I'm sure it's great." Louis laughed, opening the present.  "Is this from when we went to Dallas?" he asked, looking at the picture of him and Liam in the art gallery.  

"Yeah, I know it's lame but it was a fun day and I made the picture frame so it's kind of unique." 

"I love it Liam, thank you." Louis smiled, hugging Liam.  

Liam smiled hugging Louis back. 

"Alright, so now that presents are done, I say we play a drinking game or something because this night has been far too G rated." Niall spoke up.  

"I actually have to get Louis home." Harry said, standing up. 

Niall nodded, getting his weed out and placing some of it into his new grinder while Mads whispered something in his ear. 

"I thought you were ungrounded?" Liam asked, getting up with Louis. 

"I am, but were going to my grandma's early in the morning for my birthday." 

"When will you be back?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon sometime."  

Liam nodded hugging Louis again, "Alright, thanks again for my gift." 

"Thank you for my gift, it was really sweet of you."  

"Of course, it was a fun day, I kind of got lame and made me a frame as well, so when you're at Cambridge you won't forget what great friends you have back home." Liam said, with a little laugh.  

"Louis we should really go." Harry said, stepping up behind Louis. 

Louis turned around slightly, "Okay babe, just let me say bye." 

Harry nodded, walking over to Niall. 

"Alright well so I'll see you on New Years, if not before?" 

Liam nodded, hugging Louis, "Alright, have a good birthday man." 

"Thanks." Louis smiled walking over to Harry and Zayn. "Ready?" 

"I'm actually going to hang back, Liam and I have our a little tradition that we have to do after this." Zayn said, smiling over at Liam. 

"Oh yeah, y'all secret tradition that you refuse to tell me anything about." 

"For good reason, if you don't know anything you can't get in trouble if we get caught." 

Louis laughed, giving Zayn a hug before him and Harry left.  

 

HARRY 

"Tonight was fun." Louis said once they were in the car. 

"Mhm." Harry nodded, eyes staring at the road. 

"Do you like your gift?" 

"Yeah."  

"Who's the guy that signed it?" 

"Alabama quarterback." 

Louis nodded, looking down at his phone. 

"Who are you texting?" Harry asked, looking over slightly. 

"Liam." Louis giggled, "Sent me a picture of him taking a hit from Niall's new bong...looks like fun, kind of wish we could've staid." 

"Why, so you could hang out with Liam some more?" Harry mumbled, a bitter tone in his voice. 

"What?"  

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing." 

"No, if you have a problem, tell me." 

" _I_ don't have a problem." 

"Are you saying _I_ have a problem?" Louis snapped. 

Harry sighed, pulling into Louis' driveway, "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you and Liam seem to be getting along really well lately." 

Louis rolled his eyes, "And that's a bad thing?" 

"Depends." 

"On?" 

"What y'all are doing when you're hanging out...I mean y'all went to Dallas?" 

Louis shrugged, "Yes what about it?" 

"I saw the picture Louis! You took him to the Galleries. Clearly there's more going on than you're telling me." 

"There's nothing going on? What exactly are you trying to excuse me of?" 

Harry gritted his teeth, "I don't want to fight Louis." 

"Then why are you trying to start one?" 

"I'm not!" Louis defended loudly, taking a deep breathe before continuing calmly, "I just want to know if there's anything going on with you and Liam." 

Louis titled his head turning towards Harry, "Why would you even think that?" 

"I don't know maybe it's just all in my head, I just love you so much Louis, and it kills me knowing how close you and Liam got so quickly." 

"Why though? I'm with you Harry, I only love _you_. Liam is just my friend. That's all...you don't get like this with Zayn." 

"That's because I know Liam. He likes to weasel his way into people's lives, he likes to take what's mine." 

Louis sighed, grabbing Harry's hand, "Sweetie, there is no reason to worry about him. He's with Alyssa. And besides that, I have no interest in him that way, I only have eyes for one guy. You might know him...he's tall, goofy, kind-hearted, gets jealous very easily." 

Harry huffed a slight laugh, "You're right, I'm sorry." 

"Babe, I know things are weird because we don't exactly know where we're going to be next year but there's no reason to worry. We had our trail run, and personally I think it worked out. We managed to talk every day, granted when school and football starts we'll be a tad busier than usual but that doesn't mean we won't talk just as much...i promise everything will work out." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I guess I'm just making a bigger deal out of the whole thing." 

"Just one of the many reasons why I love you." Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. 

Harry pulled Louis in slightly before pulling away, "Sorry for getting mad." 

"No need to apologize. Just next time, talk to me before you get to this point. And if it really bothers you I'll stop hanging out with Liam as much as I have been." 

Harry shook his head, "No you don't have to do that." 

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek, "And as for the picture, we didn't go to the Roughton Galleries. It was just some random art museum. That place is special to me as are the people I show it to." 

Harry smiled, biting his lip. 

"Want to come inside?" Louis asked, grabbing his stuff from the floor board. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm shit. don't hate me, i'm going to try and be better. 
> 
> this hasn't been edited, i'm sending my chapters to my beta so the past few (and this one) will be edited soon. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS 

"Fuck Harry, right there." Louis moaned, looking over his shoulder. 

Harry smirked, fucking into Louis harder, leaning forward to kiss Louis roughly. 

"Oh my god." Louis groaned, resting his forehead back on the pillow under him, "Harry I'm so close." 

"Come on baby, cum for me." Harry said roughly, gripping Louis' hips tighter 

Louis moaned, meeting Harry's thrust as his orgasm washed over him. 

Harry stilled slightly, watching as Louis came undone. "Fuck you're so pretty." 

"Keep going." Louis said through a moan, thrusting back into Harry. 

"Fuck." Harry muttered, thrusting into Louis again. 

Louis' moans got louder with each thrust, the smaller boy doing everything possible to stay up on his hands. 

"Baby, you're going to wake up your mom." 

"I don't care, fucking me so good baby." Louis praised, turning his head slightly to kiss Harry again.  

Harry moaned, dipping down to kiss Louis, hand cradling the boys jaw as he thrusted in harder. 

"Harry." Louis whimpered, biting Harry's bottom lip. 

"Almost there baby, Fuck you feel so good." Harry moaned, resting his forehead in between Louis shoulder blades, placing light kisses everywhere his lips could reach. "You're so damn beautiful." 

Louis whimpered, pushing his ass out to allow Harry better access. 

Harry moaned, sitting back up and placing his hands on Louis' hips again, mouth falling into a silent scream as he came. He waited a moment before pulling out and collapsing beside Louis, wrapping an arm around his boy and placing a kiss to the top of his head.  

Louis sighed, pressing a kiss to Harry's chest, "Love you." 

Harry smiled, running his hand through Louis' hair, kissing the top of his head, "Love you too." 

Louis hummed, scooting down a bit to get more comfortable.  

 

"So you'll be back around seven?" Harry asked, pulling his jacket over his head.  

"That's the plan." 

"Okay, then I'll come by around eight." 

Louis nodded, "And we're not doing anything too crazy right? Just us, Liam, Alyssa, and Zayn right?" 

"Of course. We're going to get dinner and then go back to my place to watch movies...nothing crazy." 

"Okay good." Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. 

"Oh and happy birthday gorgeous." Harry smiled, kissing Louis one more time. 

 

HARRY 

"Alright, it's ten o'clock. We have nine hours to get everything together." 

"The DJ is set, he'll be here at nine." Niall spoke up, as he hung up the phone. 

"Good, and you'll be here to let him in right?" 

Niall nodded, "Yeah. And Mads is getting the party favors from her brother now so we'll have plenty." 

 "Zayn how much weed can you put in?" Harry asked, looking over at Zayn. 

Zayn smirked, "I've got about two kilo's." 

"Perfect. Liam and I are going to make a booze run, you and Niall stay here and start on the jello shots with the alcohol we do have." 

 

"Should we do Malibu or Captain Morgan?" 

"I say both." 

Harry nodded grabbing a bottle of each, "Okay so we have that, now, what the punch? What should we do?" 

Liam shrugged, "Let's just make some trash can punch."  

Harry nodded, “Alright, you grab the vodka, I'll grab the rum, and we'll meet at the register.” 

Liam nodded and headed towards the vodka.  

 

“ID’s please.” The lady requested smacking her gum. 

They handed over their fake ID's waiting while the woman analyzed them. She looked at them skeptically before shrugging and handing the ID's back. 

“You're total is 832.94” 

Harry nodded pulling out his credit card and swiping it.  

“Thanks, come again.” The lady said lazily as Liam and Harry grabbed the bags. 

 

“Okay so booze is done and I've got ten kegs on their way.” 

Liam nodded, “Cool. Oh and Niall said Mads got the stuff and wants to know if you want it all separate or in one big party favor bowl.” 

“How much and what did she get?” 

“A bunch of different things. Apparently her brothers frat had a party last night and he gave her everything they had left plus the usual stuff we get for parties.”  

“Alright well tell her to put anything in a pill form in a big bowl and anything else she can decided where to put it.” 

Liam nodded texting Mads back.  

“What time is it?” Harry asked as he placed the brown paper bags in his backseat.  

"Like ten til noon." 

"Alright, I say we grab food." 

"Thank god, because Niall has been texting me about how hungry he is for like the past hour."  

Harry laughed putting the last bag into the back of his truck, "Well then let's go." 

 

"Finally! Food." Niall moaned taking a bite from his cheeseburger. 

"You're an embarrassment." Liam joked, taking a drink of his water. 

"Hey man, it's been a solid two hours since we've eaten, so don't judge him." Alyssa said, digging into her nachos like it was her last meal. 

Liam laughed, rolling his eyes fondly. 

"Liam. Never let her go." Niall said, grabbing a roll from the center of the table. 

"So Harry, why didn't you go to Magnolia with Louis and his mom?" 

"There's no way in hell I was going to leave all the preparation up to you guys." 

"Bro, we are way ahead of schedule. Three-fourths of the jell-o shots are done, all the favors are ready, all we have to do is make the punch and hide any perishables...I'd say we are doing just fine." Niall defended. 

Harry laughed, "True. I just hope Louis won't be mad." 

"Why would he be mad?" Mads asked. 

"He wanted a simple night, but I mean it's his eighteenth birthday, he deserves something big." 

"Dude, trust me. Louis may act like he isn't into being the center of attention, but he is. And he'll love the party... _and_ you'll probably get laid for it." Zayn reassured.  

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his mouth, "Thanks man...i feel so much better." 

 

"Hey babe. How's your grandma?" Harry asked while hanging up a string of lights. 

Louis sighed, "She's fine, old...but fine, she's actually able to function." 

"That's good." Harry noted, stepping back to admire his work. 

"Sure is...are you okay? You sound out of breath." 

Harry chuckled nervously, "I'm fine...just took Boudreaux for a run." 

"Who's Boudreaux?"  

"My sister's dog." 

"I thought your sister was going straight to your grandparents house to meet your parents." 

Harry sighed, setting down the extra lights, "She decided to hang back and go with me tomorrow." 

"Oh okay. Well hey I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight." 

"Can't wait to see you gorgeous."  

"Who is that?" Zayn asked, walking into the foyer. 

"Louis." Harry whispered back. 

"Let me talk to him really quick." 

"Hey babe, I know you have to go but Zayn needs to talk to you." 

"Okay..." 

"Hey!" Zayn said walking back into dining room. 

 

LOUIS 

"Hey Z, what's up?"  

"How much do you love me?" 

"I mean regular amount." Louis teased. 

"Ha. Ha." Zayn faked laughed. 

Louis smiled, walking down the hall of his grandma's house. "What do you need?"  

"It's more what you need...well kind of." 

"What are you talking about Zayn?" Louis asked confused. 

"Harry got his letter from Cambridge and A&M." 

"He did? When?" 

"Like a week ago apparently." 

"Why do you know this...How do you know this?" 

"He told me." Zayn said as if it was obvious. 

"Well...did he get in?" 

"He got a the offered the starting quarterback position at A&M." 

"Wow." Louis said, sitting down on the couch in his grandma's din, "Well what about Cambridge?" 

Zayn hesitated, "He got waitlisted." 

Louis bit his lip, moving the phone from his left ear to his right. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I think, it's time I open that email from A&M." 

"You gonna talk to Harry about it?" 

"Probably should, huh?" 

"Probably the adult thing to do." 

Louis sighed, "This blows. Why did I have to get into a relationship my senior year?" 

"Look, Lou you still have five more months...y'all will figure it out." 

"Yeah I guess...but um I have to go, my mom wants me to open presents so we can get home...I'll see you later tonight." 

"Alright man. See you later."  

 

HARRY 

"Here you go man." Zayn said handing Harry his phone back. 

"Thanks...okay, so we have like two hours until Louis gets back...how much do we have left?" 

"Well all the jell-o shots have been made and are currently chilling in the fridge, all the alcohol is in the freezer outside so it'll be cold enough for tonight. The pool house has been set up, the hot tub is going and Niall wanted to know if we were going to swim so he could turn on the pool heaters." 

"We can and tell him to set up the other ones on the porch so people don't freeze out there." 

"Already done." 

Harry smiled, "Perfect, then I guess all that's left is food." 

"Liam and Alyssa left just a few minutes ago to get all of that as well as Louis' cake...which by the way kudos on his cake. It's fucking sick." 

"Thanks man." 

 

 

 

LOUIS 

Today 7:52 PM 

Hey, I'm ready. 

Okay, I'll be by soon. 

 

 

Here 

Read 8:05 PM 

"Hey babe." Harry smiled, when Louis walked up to Harry's car. 

"Hello." Louis greeted back, giving Harry a quick kiss before getting into the car. 

Harry shut the passenger door and made his way to driver's side. 

"Is everyone meeting us at the restaurant?"  Louis asked as Harry pulled out of the driveway. 

"Yeah, they already have a table...you look really nice by the way." 

Louis blushed, adjusting his shirt, "Thank you, so do you." 

 

"Happy birthday!" Liam cheered as Louis and Harry walked into the restaurant. 

"Thanks, Li." Louis smiled hugging Liam. 

"Happy birthday bro!" Zayn greeted, pulling Louis into a side hug as he sat down. 

"Thanks, Z...my grandma said hi and she sent cookies home for you." 

Zayn laughed, "Hell yeah. Your grandma's cookies are fucking rad...also, my present to you." 

Louis' face lit up as he took the neatly wrapped present from Zayn. 

"Well open it." Zayn pushed. 

Louis giggled as he tore into the paper, his face falling into confused once he unwrapped the present, "A clapperboard? Like I mean this is cool, but why?" 

 "Okay so like you know how I video all of your performance and shit?"  

"Yeah?"  

"Well, I put a reel together and sent it to the people at Wyly and they want you to co-direct their upcoming production of Aladdin." 

"No way!"  

"Yup, they start casting February fifth." 

Louis' leaned forward and pulled Zayn into a big hug, "Zayn thank you! This is possibly the best gift ever."  

"I'm glad you like it." 

"Hi and welcome to Lamache's, what can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked, getting his pen ready. 

 

NIALL HORAN 

Today 10:15 PM 

Leaving the restaurant. 

Read 10:16 PM 

Okay, we're just waiting  

on Zayn, Alyssa, and  

Liam. 

 

"Ugh, I'm ready to go back to your place, put on sweatpants and watch TV." Louis sighed once they were in Harry's car. 

Harry shifted, letting out a nervous chuckled, "Yeah. I just have to go get gas really quick." 

Louis shrugged, "Okay." 

"Oh by the way my mom found out it was your birthday and she feels bad that she isn't here so she made your favorite double fudge brownies." 

"Shut up!" Louis gasped in excitement. 

"She did, they're in my kitchen waiting on you." 

"Best birthday ever." Louis smiled, leaning over to kiss Harry on the cheek. 

 

NIALL HORAN 

Today 10:25 PM 

Okay, they're here. 

We're on our way. 

Read 10:27 PM 

 

"So should we watch Trainwreck or Ant-Man fir-" 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, causing Louis to drop both movies. 

"Oh my god." Louis gasped, placing his hand over his heart. 

"Happy birthday babe." Harry grinned, walking up behind Louis as everyone turned their attention back to the party.  

Louis turned around to look at Harry an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Your mad?"  

Louis shook his head, "No. Not at all...I'm. Well I'm surprised. No one's ever thrown me a surprise party before." 

Harry smiled, pulling Louis into a hug, "Well it's your eighteenth and I know you wanted to just relax but this is a big birthday and you're an amazing guy who deserves to be celebrated." 

Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry, "Thank you." 

"Okay okay, come on you two break it up." Zayn joked walking up to the two of them and pulling Louis into a side hug. 

Louis laughed hugging Zayn back, "You knew about this?" 

"And you thought I couldn't keep a secret."  

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Shots for the birthday boy!" Mads cheered, weaving through everyone trying not to spill the shots. 

"Yay!" Louis smiled, taking a shot glass from Mads before she passed the rest out. 

"To Louis." Liam said raising his glass, everyone following suite before throwing back their shots. 

"So birthday boy," Harry started putting his arm around Louis, "What do you want to do first? We've got beer pong..." He paused nodding towards the dining room, before pointing over towards the foyer, "flip cup and ring of fire..." 

Louis smirked turning and hugging Harry, pulling back slightly to make eye contact, "I want to go smoke the fattest blunt we can find." 

Harry chuckled, "Right this way gorgeous."  

Louis giggled following Harry through the mass amount of people towards the pool house. 

 

"Alright baby, as requested, the fattest blunt we could find." Harry smiled, handing Louis an abnormally large blunt. 

"Yay!" Louis cheered taking the blunt and lighting it up. 

"Good?" Harry asked as Louis blew the smoke out. 

Louis nodded a small smile on his face, "Great." 

Harry laughed, before taking a hit of his own blunt. "Still wish we would've had a quiet night?" 

"As long as you're here, I'm happy." 

Harry smiled leaning forward to kiss Louis. "Happy birthday babe." 

Louis pulled back a smiled on his face, "Thank you." 

 

LOUIS 

"Hey Lou." Mads smiled, taking a seat by Louis, "so there's a bet going on as to who is going to get wasted and make a fool of themselves first." 

"Oh Niall, hands down." 

Mads giggled, "Yeah, you're probably right." 

"So how are things between the two of you?" 

"Harry didn't tell you?" 

Louis looked at her slightly confused. 

"We got back together last night, after everyone left." 

Louis smiled, pulling her into a hug, "Mads that's great!" 

"Thanks man." Mads giggled taking a hit from the bowl that was being passed around. 

"Mads!" Alyssa yelled walking into the pool house, "come on we're about to play flip cup!"  

"Ooh! Okay. Louis you want to come?" 

Louis nodded, "Yeah okay." 

Mads smiled, getting up and following Alyssa into the main house. 

"Babe, I'm going to play flip cup for a bit. Do you want to come?" 

Harry looked away from the girl he was talking to so he could look at Louis, "I'll be there in a bit." 

"Alright." Louis smiled, giving Harry a kiss before going into the main house. 

 

"Okay, we're going to start with me and Mads and work our way down. Does everyone know how to play?" Niall asked, pouring beer into his cup, receiving nods from everyone. "Alright good. Go." 

Niall and Mads brought their cups up to their mouths chugging the contents, Mads finishing first and setting the bottom of her cup on the edge of the table and flipping it, making it land on the top.  

Once the cup landed Alyssa grabbed hers and did the same thing Mads did, it took her two tries before it landed on the top and it was Louis' turn.  

"No pressure, Lou but I'm a champ." Liam winked bringing his cup up to his lips as Louis did the same.  

They chugged the contents of their drinks both finishing at the same time.  

Louis looked over at Liam as they sat their cups down, he licked his lips and tapped the bottom causing it to flip over and land on the top, Liam's landing a second after Louis'. 

"We won?" Louis asked, looking at Mads and Alyssa the two girls nodding their heads. "We won!" Louis cheered, high fiving Mads and Alyssa, before turning back to Liam, "So um Liam, what was that about you being a champ?"  

Liam shrugged, a small smile on his face, "I call beginners luck."  

"Yeah okay." Louis laughed, playfully shoving Liam. 

Liam laughed lightly shoving Louis back.  

"Game over?" Harry asked walking up to Liam and Louis. 

Louis' smiled faltered a little, looking up at Harry, "Yeah, poor Liam here couldn't keep up." 

Harry forced a smile, putting an arm around Louis, "That's too bad. So um, there's a pretty sick ice luge want to try it out?" 

Louis shrugged, looking over at Liam then up to Harry, "Sure."  

 

"How about you redeem yourself by attempting to beat me in a race?" Louis asked, releasing himself from Harry and looking over at Liam then to the ice luge. 

Liam nodded a small smirk on his face, "And what do I get if I redeem myself?" 

Louis giggled, "I'm the birthday boy, shouldn't I be the one to get something?" 

"Fair enough. Let's go." Liam smiled, gesturing for Louis to go ahead. 

Louis walked up to one side of the ice luge, putting his mouth to the edge – Liam following suit. 

The guy standing at the top of luge opened up two bottles of Absinthe and started pouring it down the both of the carved out paths to the bottom of the luge.  

The liquid ran down the ice, chilling as it got farther down until it reached the boy's lips.  

Louis took down three gulps before pulling away, coughing slightly, while Liam continued. 

"We got a winner." Josh, the guy at the top, announced as Liam rose up from the luge a huge smirk on his face. 

Liam walked over to Louis, smug smile prominent on his face, "Well birthday boy. Looks like I got my redemption." 

Louis crossed his arms, "Looks like it." 

"So what do I get?" 

"How about a high-five and a job well done?" Louis teased. 

Liam scrunched his nose, pretending to think about it. “I just downed an entire bottle of Absinthe, I think I deserve something better than a high five.” 

Louis giggled, "What would you like then?" 

Liam smiled, pointing to his cheek, "A little peck right here." 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, leaning up on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to Liam's cheek. 

"What the hell!" Harry shouted, walking up to the two boys and shoving Liam away from Louis. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled, grabbing Harry's shoulders to try and pull him back. 

Harry pulled out of Louis' touch, rage surging through his body, "What your girlfriend isn't enough for you? You have to hook up with my boyfriend?" 

"It was a peck on the cheek bro. It didn't mean anything." Liam tried to defend. 

"Are you fucking kidding? You've been flirting with him nonstop for weeks now. Out of everyone you could have." 

"Harry please. You're causing a scene." Louis piped up. 

Harry looked over at Louis, softening slightly. 

"We were just joking around." 

"Joking around? How would you feel if I was all over someone right in front of you?" 

"If it was someone I knew you didn't like more than a friend I wouldn't care." 

Harry looked at Louis in disbelief, crossing his arms, "So if I were to go up and kiss a girl it wouldn't bother you?"  

"A peck on the cheek isn't a big deal." 

Harry nodded, walking off towards the pool house. 

Louis sighed, turning back towards Liam as the cake was brought out of the house and everyone sang Happy Birthday. 

Louis bit his lip watching as the cake got closer and the song came to an end. “Make a wish bro!” Zayn smiled, motioning towards the cake. 

Louis looked to the pool has then to his cake, sighing as he blew the candles out and thanked everyone. 

“Sick cake right?” Zayn asked, putting an arm around Louis.  

Louis nodded, “It's really cool, thanks Z.” 

“Don't thank me. All of this was Harry. The party, the cake, everything. Ya know I wrong about him, he's not that bad of a guy.” 

Louis bit his lip, guilt washing over him. 

“You okay?”  

“Not really. I need to go find Harry.” Louis whispered, pulling away from Zayn and towards the pool house. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asked, following Louis. 

"I need to find Harry." 

"Trust me, it's better to let Harry calm down and then come to you. Why don't we go get a piece of cake and play a game of never I have ever?" 

Louis looked from the pool house to Liam. “I should really go talk to Harry.” 

"Come on, he'll be fine." 

Louis thought for a moment. 

“Trust me.” 

  

HARRY 

"Hey Harry, why the long face?" Kendall asked as she took a hit of her joint. 

Harry sighed, taking a seat beside Kendall on the plush couch, "I kind of blew up on Louis, well Liam." 

"Why?" She asked, passing Harry the joint.  

Harry took the joint, taking a hit. "They kissed."  

Kendall's eyes widened, "What!" 

"I mean it was just a small peck on the cheek, but still." 

"I'm sorry Harry." Kendall sighed, taking another hit before passing it back to Harry. 

 

LOUIS 

"Man this is amazing!" Niall said around a mouth full of cake. 

Liam laughed, sitting down beside Louis, "How many pieces have you had?" 

Niall took a moment to think, "Five I think...i don't know. I just know Anne makes a bomb ass cake." 

"True dude."  

"So Lou, where's your other half?" Alyssa asked, taking a seat by Liam. 

"Pool house." 

"Why?"  

Louis shrugged, "He's mad at me." 

"For what?"  

"Babe," Liam spoke up putting an arm around Alyssa, "that's not really our business, now why don't we play never have I ever?"  

"I'm down. Just let me go find Mads." Niall said setting his plate down, "And get more beer."  

"Get me one." Alyssa said as Niall walked away. 

"I'll think about it." Niall mumbled back. 

 

HARRY 

"Want a drink?" Kendall asked, setting the joint down. 

"Whatever works." 

"I don't know how to make that." Kendall teased. 

Harry huffed a laugh, "vodka. Bring me vodka." 

"Just straight vodka?" 

"Yeah why not."  

"Alrighty."  

Harry looked over at Kendall, "You gonna get it telepathically or?" 

Kendall laughed looking over at Harry, "I'm working up the energy." 

Harry laughed lazily, face turning in a comfortable smile and he analyzed Kendall’s face,, "Why did we ever break up?" 

Kendall scrunched her eyebrows together, "What do you mean?" 

"Why did we break up? Like I can't remember." 

Kendall looked forward thinking it over, "I don't remember. I think you wanted to focus on football or something?"   

Harry laughed slightly, looking forward, "Yeah that sounds like me." 

Kendall let out a chuckle, looking back at Harry, "Remember back in September when we almost hooked up?” 

Harry took a moment to think  before the memories of that night came back, "Yes! I passed out before anything happened." 

Kendall nodded, "Good thing too, who knows where we'd be if we would've hooked up." 

Harry shrugged, "I'd like to think I'd still be with Louis." 

"How is that going? I mean other than the fact that one of your best friends is trying to weasel in on him." 

"We're good. Great. We're great." Harry said, trying to sound convincing.   

"Okay now say that again but this time say it like you mean it."  

Harry laughed sadly, laying down and resting his head on Kendall's lap, "It's so hard!" 

"What is?" Kendall asked, scooting down slightly and lightly playing with Harry's hair. 

"Being in a relationship."  

Kendall nodded in agreement, continuing to play with Harry's hair as a slight silence went by. 

"You know I've liked him since I first saw him?" 

"When was that?" 

Harry shifted, crossing his arms and leaning into Kendall's touch, "Kindergarten. Gemma was dropping me off at my classroom and as I walked into that room all I saw was this gorgeous creature just standing there. I knew right then and there he was the one for me." 

"Wow." Kendall said in shock. 

"I know. Who would have thought that me of all people could fall so hard for someone who isn't even my normal type." 

"You honestly shook the entire school when you came out." 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. I know. People looked at me funny for weeks but slowly everyone started acting normal again." 

"At least to your face." Kendall teased. 

"Shut up." Harry laughed. 

"I'm only kidding. Everyone loves you and I can't say that I blame them." 

Harry smiled up at Kendall before sitting up and leaning in close and whispering,  "Can I tell you a secret?”  

Kendall nodded, leaning forward slightly. 

“Sometimes I wish I would've never taken Niall's advice to get a tutor." 

"Why?" 

"Because then I would have never gotten close to Louis. I wouldn't have destroyed my relationship with my dad. I would have never gotten into a fight with Niall. And I wouldn't know what it's like to love someone so much that you can't think straight." 

"But you've gained so much Harry. I've never seen you as happy as you are when your with Louis. And you and Niall made up and I don't know much about the situation with your dad, but I know that man loves you." 

Harry snorted, "He's got a funny way of showing it." 

Kendall laughed slightly, pulling Harry into a hug, "It'll all be fine. Louis loves you, you love Louis. The two of you will go off to college, get married, adopt cute little babies, and be the envy of everyone in town." 

Harry shook his head sadly, "Louis and I aren't going to the same college." 

"Okay. It's not like y'all can't visit. Couples go to different state colleges all the time." 

"Yeah. Louis isn't going to a different state. He's going to a different Continent." 

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. Are you serious?" 

Harry nodded, "Yup.” 

“Haz.” Kendall whispered.  

Harry looked back up at Kendall, “Louis and I aren't going to make it to graduation." 

"Don’t say that." 

“Why not?” Harry shrugged, sitting up, “ It’s true. I can't be with someone who's seven thousand miles away from me. Someone who wants none of the same things I want." 

"And what do you want, Harry.” 

Harry sighed, settling back into the couch, “I want Louis.” 

“You have him.” 

Harry shook his head, “No I don't. I know he isn't going to stay here. I know he isn't going to want to stay together. Louis’ too independent, too strong. He doesn't need someone holding him back. He's too good for me, Ken.” 

“Harry Edward Styles.” Kendall snapped. 

Harry turned his head towards Kendall slowly. 

“You are a catch! Anyone would be lucky to have you. Especially Louis. Look at everything you have given him in just the short amount of time you two have been together. You gave him a true high school experience. Not just homework and tests, but fun! You showed the fun side of high school. You're like two halves; he's the smart, sweet, shy one and you're the exciting, charismatic, adventurous one and when you're with each other you're like this ultimate couple…am I making any sense?”  

“If we're so perfect for each other why is it so hard? Shouldn't it be easy? Shouldn't it feel natural?” Harry asked, scooting closer to Kendall. 

“It's not natural with Louis?” 

“It's different with Louis. Everything's so different, it's like I'm learning how to be in a relationship for the first time. In the past it all came so easy, I just knew what to do and what to say…like with you. It was good with you.” 

“Harry…” Kendall whispered, getting cut off by Harry’s lips on hers.  

Kendall pulled back slightly, staring at Harry before leaning back in and kissing him. 

Harry placed a hand on the back of her neck the other on her waist.  

Kendall slowly got closer to Harry, as he slid his hand up her shirt and pushed her closer to him.  

“Vodka.” Harry mumbled into her lips.  

“what?” Kendall questioned, pulling back.  

Harry licked his lips, eyes dark, “We need vodka.” 

Kendall nodded, getting up and going to get a bottle of Smirnoff. 

Harry sighed, settling back into the couch. “Fuck.” 

 

LIAM 

“Never have I ever called out the wrong name during sex.” Alyssa said watching as some people took a shot. 

“We’re out of vodka.” Niall noted, lifting the empty bottle.  

“I'll go get some more.” Liam offered, getting up and going to the kitchen.  

 

“Hey Ken.” Liam greeted walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka out of the fridge.  

“Hey Li.” Kendall smiled, face slightly flushed.  

“What's with the face?” Liam asked, leaning against the island. 

“Um.” Kendall held out with a nervous chuckle, “What are you talking about?” 

“You're blushing. Did you do something you shouldn't have?” Liam teased. 

Kendall bit her lip, “Yes. But don't say anything. Now,” she said grabbing a bottle of vodka, “I have to get back to the pool house. See you later.”  

Liam laughed shaking his head and walking into the living room.  

 

“Where'd Louis go?” Liam asked sitting down by Alyssa.  

“He went to the pool house to talk to Harry.” Niall said distracted by Mads lips on his neck. 

 

LOUIS 

“Hey.” Louis said carefully as he walked up to Harry. 

Harry looked up from his phone, lazy smile on his face, “Babe.” 

Louis bit back a smile as he took a seat. “You still mad at me?” 

Harry jutted his bottom lip out, shrugging slightly.. 

Louis tilted his head, grabbing Harry’s hand, “I'm sorry I kissed Liam. I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong regardless of the intent behind it, and I'm just sorry…forgive me?” 

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Louis forehead, “Always." 

Louis smiled, leaning into Harry, "I love you." 

Harry hummed happily, hugging Louis close, "Love you." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a short moment before Louis looked up at Harry.  

"Thank you." 

"For what?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis. 

"The party. It's been fun and for my cake! I loved it." 

"They already brought the cake out?" Harry asked in disappointment.  

"You didn't know?" 

"No." Harry pouted, "I wanted to see your face and be there to sing happy birthday to you."  

"I'm sorry babe." Louis frowned, stretching up to kiss Harry. 

Harry sighed comfortably into the kiss, putting a hand on Louis' cheek as a cough interrupted them. 

"Sorry." Kendall said when they looked up at her. "But um I brought you that alcohol." 

Harry smiled grabbing the bottle, "Thanks." 

Kendall nodded, looking at Louis and smiled tightly, "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you." Louis smiled, cuddling into Harry. 

"So I guess we'll talk later?" Kendall asked, turning her attention back to Harry. 

"Oh um. Yeah. I'll come find you. Thanks for the vodka." 

Kendall nodded, walking back to the main house. 

"That was weird." Louis noted, taking a shot from the bottle. 

"Was it?" Harry asked obliviously.  

"A little, did something happen between you two?"  

Harry shook his head quickly, "Nope. We were just smoking." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! xx
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> check out the boys [schedules](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/schedule) if you're as ocd as me  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a Christmas special ???? in April ???? 
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter basically goes back and forth from last Christmas (2014) to this Christmas (2015)
> 
> this was probably my favorite chapter to write so I hope you enjoy. xx 
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: this has not been edited yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  CHRISTMAS DAY 

LAST YEAR 

 

LOUIS 

"Merry Christmas!" Lottie cheered, jumping on Louis' bed. 

"What time is it?" Louis mumbled. 

Lottie shrugged, flicking her hair off her shoulder and looking at the time, "Six-thirty." 

"Honestly Lottie, why do you do this every year? Can't you hold off until like eight." 

"It wouldn't be a tradition if I didn't do it every year, Louis." Lottie teased, "Now come on! Mom made breakfast and I want to open presents!"  

Louis sighed, "I'll be down in a minute." 

 

PRESENT DAY 

Louis shuffled, feeling lips on his forehead, he smiled slowly cuddling up closer to Harry. 

"Merry Christmas babe." Harry mumbled. 

"Now this is a tradition I'd be okay with."  

"What?" Harry laughed. 

Louis shook his head, "It's nothing." He paused looking up at Harry, "Merry Christmas." 

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis. "You feel old yet?" 

Louis giggled, "Super old. I don't know how you've done it. Being eighteen is so tough." 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, "What time do you have to be home?" 

"What time is it now?" 

"Almost eight."  

"You let me sleep until eight?" Louis asked with pure joy in his voice. 

Harry shrugged, "You don't like getting up before eight unless you have to."  

Louis looked at Harry in amazement, "How'd I get so lucky?" 

Harry bit his lip, guilt washing over him. 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, sitting up slightly. 

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm going to take a shower." 

"Can I join?"  

Harry smirked, grabbing Louis' ass as he kissed him, "I'd be honored." 

 

LAST YEAR 

 

HARRY 

"Is your son ever going to wake up?" Monette, Harry's grandma, asked Anne as she took out a pan of homemade cinnamon rolls.  

"Mom, it's only seven-thirty. He'll be up soon enough." 

"Especially now that food's involved." Gemma said from where she was seated at the breakfast table. 

Monette chuckled softly, dumping scrambled eggs into a bowl.  

Anne laughed looking over at Gemma, “Don't tease my sweet little boy.” 

“Mom, Harry is neither little or sweet.” 

“You're just jealous because mom loves me more.” Harry smirked, stretching in the doorway of the kitchen.  

Gemma rolled her eyes and focused back on her computer.  

“Be nice you two.” Anne warned walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk. “Now go put a shirt on, breakfast is ready.” 

 

"Hello." Harry said into the phone as he grabbed a shirt from his bag. 

"Hey man, what time are y'all coming back?" Niall asked. 

"We'll be back around two o'clock." 

"Okay cool, oh and Kendall told me not to say anything but she's planning on giving you some big surprise present at the party tonight." 

"What is it?" Harry asked, pulling his shirt on. 

"I don't know, all I know is that she said it would make you fall in love with her." 

Harry laughed shaking his head, "Yeah...okay." 

"Are you going to let her give you the present before you break up with her?" 

"Maybe, might stay with her depending on how good the present is." Harry laughed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

LOUIS 

"When do you have to be at your grandma's?" Louis asked, pulling on his jeans. 

"We open presents around eleven so I still have plenty of time." 

"Enough time to come over? Because my mom bought you stuff and she likes to personally give presents." 

Harry chuckled, pulling a hoodie over his head, "Yeah we can do that." 

Louis smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry. 

 

"Mom?" Louis yelled when he walked into his house. 

"We're in the dining room." She yelled back. 

"Harry's with me." Louis informed as they went to the dining room. 

"Harry!" Lottie cheered getting up to hug Harry. 

Louis looked at Lottie questionably, "You hug my boyfriend before you hug me?" 

"Harry smells better." Lottie teased. 

Harry smirked letting out a light chuckle. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Where's grandma?" 

"She's in the kitchen." 

"I get to meet your grandma?" Harry asked in a hush tone. 

"Don't worry, she's the nice one." Louis reassured as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Grandma." Louis smiled, hugging the tiny woman after she set her whisk down. 

"Sugar Bear!" Bonnie said, hugging Louis back, before looking up and over at Harry. "Who is this handsome man?" 

Louis giggled, "Grandma this is Harry...my boyfriend." 

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, smile growing, "It's so nice to meet you!"  

Harry smiled back, going to shake her hand. 

"No sir, we hug in this family." She said sweetly, pulling him in for a big hug. 

Harry laughed hugging her back, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you." 

"Well isn't that lovely." Bonnie smiled, "Well, I have to get back to cooking, you two go hang out and Louis will you please tell your mom to come here." 

"Yes ma'am."  

 

"Mom, grandma wants you in the kitchen." Louis said as they walked back into the dining room. 

"Alright." Jay said standing up, "I think your dad is on his way. Should be here in the next five minutes or so." 

Louis nodded, "Okay." 

Harry looked down at Louis, putting an arm around him, "Want me to stay." 

"You don't have to." Louis mumbled, shaking his head. 

"I want to."  

Louis smiled up at Harry sweetly, "Lot, why don't we all go to the living room?"  

 

LAST YEAR 

"Daddy!" Lottie cheered, running up to Keith and giving him a hug. 

"Hey princess, merry Christmas!" Keith beamed, hugging Lottie. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Keith smiled, releasing his daughter, eyes landing on Louis. 

Louis stood up straight from where he was propped up against the wall. 

"Merry Christmas, Son." 

"Merry Christmas." Louis mumbled. 

Keith looked back at Lottie, "I've got lots of presents for the two of you...want to help me get them out of the car?" 

Lottie nodded, grabbing Louis by the arm and dragging them outside. 

 

PRESENT DAY 

"Dad's here!" Lottie cheered, getting up from the couch and going to the door. 

Louis rolled his eyes, not even attempting to move from his spot. 

"Louis sweetie, your dad is here. Don't you want to say hi?" 

"I've gotten my maximum amount of visits from him this year, I'm good." 

Jay looked at him confused, then over to Harry.  

"Babe." Harry said gently, grabbing his hand. 

"I don't have anything to say to him." 

Jay sighed, "Don't do it for him, do it for your sister." 

Louis sighed, "Fine. I'll be civil. But I'm not going to hug him." 

"Who aren't you hugging?" Lottie asked. 

"Santa." Louis answered quickly, "Yeah, he scares the crap of me." 

Lottie laughed, "Okay you weirdo...well, dad wants help with the presents." 

"Alright." Louis sighed, going towards the front door, Harry close behind him. 

"Who's the tall guy?" Keith asked, as the three kids turned the corner. 

"Harry." Jay answered cruelty. 

Keith nodded, opening his mouth to speak when Bonnie walked in. 

"Keith, how..." She paused searching for a word, "lovely to see you." 

"Bonnie." Keith said, smiling politely.  

"So tell me Keith" Bonnie started, crossing her arms, "how many presents did you buy this year to make up for the fatherly duties you let slip through the cracks?"  

Keith narrowed his eyes, "Just because I wasn't the perfect dad to you precious little Louis doesn't mean I let my fatherly duties slip. If anything your daughter's the one that screwed up." 

"Excuse me." Jay intervened.  

Bonnie held her hand up, "Calm down honey." 

Jay crossed her arms, looking at Keith with pure hatred.  

"Tell me Keith, how exactly did Jay fail? Cause last I checked, Louis got early acceptance to Cambridge, he's number one in his class and is co-directing for Wyly's upcoming production. On top of that she protected that beautiful little girl out there who has no idea how big of a monster you really are and because Jay chose to not shatter any illusion that you are anything less than the perfect father you actually got lucky enough to have a relationship with her." 

"I have a relationship with my daughter because I actually spent time with her." 

"You have a relationship with your daughter because she has no memory of you other than the holiday visits and slight appearances you chose to make." 

"You really don't want to mess with me Bon-" 

"No." Bonnie interrupted, stepping closer to Keith, " _You_ really don't want to mess with me." 

Jay stood when she heard the front door open, putting an arm around her mom, "Okay you two, that's enough. Mom, why don't we go back to the kitchen." 

 

LAST YEAR 

 

HARRY 

"And who are you texting." Gemma asked, wedging herself in between Harry and the end of the couch. 

"Niall." Harry answered absentmindedly while he continued to type. 

Gemma looked down at the screen, "He still with that blonde girl?" 

"Mads?" 

Gemma raised her eyebrows, shrugging slightly, "I don't remember her name." 

"You've met her so many times, Gemma. How do you not remember her name?" 

"Because she isn't relevant to my life...so are they still together or what?" 

Harry sighed, "Yes Gemma. Niall and Mads are still together." 

"Too bad."  

"Please stop." Harry mumbled, opening a new message. 

"So do you have any cute single friends that will be at this party tonight?" 

Harry sat his phone down, looking at Gemma, "How'd you know about the party?" 

"Because I practically made you who you are. And I would take any opportunity to throw a party, especially if I knew mom and dad were going to be gone for a week." 

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, before looking back at his phone and typing again, "Yes there will be single people there. Are they attractive; that's really your judgment, now isn't it?" 

"Did you just invite the junior class?" 

Harry shook his head, "To be honest, I don't really know who all is coming, I just told Liam and he put the word out." 

"Is Keaton coming?" 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." Harry said a little annoyed. 

"Damn cranky." 

Harry sighed, "Gem. I love you but when you're away from friends for this long you start to get clingy and frankly I don't do clingy, from anyone, so please stop." 

"Kendall is so lucky." 

"Kendall is about to be single, so it doesn't really matter." 

"You're breaking up with her on Christmas?" 

"Of course not. I'm breaking up with her tomorrow." 

"Why tomorrow?" 

"She has a present for me and that typically means a bomb ass night of sex, where she does most of the work, so why would I miss out on that?" 

"How are we related?"  

Harry laughed, "Says the girl who is trying to break up a lifelong relationship." 

"I'm not trying to break anything up." 

Harry looked at Gemma with knowing eyes, "Yeah, okay." 

Gemma chuckled, "I think Niall is cute. That's all." 

"I know you Gem." 

 

PRESENT DAY 

"Hey babe," Harry started, walking up to Louis, "that was my mom, I should probably head out." 

Louis nodded, "Okay. Thanks for staying until he left, you didn't have to do that." 

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." 

Louis smiled, hugging Harry, "I love you." 

"I love you too, babe. Tell your mom thanks again for the presents and I'll see you tonight at the party." 

"Okay." 

 

"Harry!" Monette smiled, hugging her grandson. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas." Harry said, hugging her back. "I hope y'all didn't start the festivities without me." 

"Just breakfast, but I'm sure Jay didn't let you starve." Anne said sweetly, walking up to hug Harry. 

"Quite the opposite actually." 

"Hey loser." Gemma teased, walking into the foyer, "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"  

"It wouldn't be Christmas if everyone's favorite wasn't here." 

"I've been here all day, so I guess you really didn't have to come." Gemma shot back, smirk plastered to her face. 

"Every year." Anne said to herself as they walked into the living room. 

"Hey dad." Harry greeted once they were in the living room. 

"Harry." Bryan greeted back, turning the volume down on the tv. 

"Well now that you're here, let's go open presents." Anne said quickly, putting an around Harry. 

"Y'all go ahead, I'd like to talk to dad." 

"Okay then." Anne whispered, leading Gemma and Monette into the formal living room. 

Bryan sat up in the recliner looking at Harry, "What's going on, son?" 

"I'm sorry." Harry started, taking a seat on the couch. 

"For what?" 

"For not being who you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you. I'm sorry that you can't look me in the eye and I'm sorry for well, being gay." 

Bryan sighed, looking up at Harry, "Son. I never want to hear you say that again." 

"Say what." 

"That you're sorry for who you are. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I handled the entire situation wrong. You are my son, no matter what you do I will always love you. I shouldn't have shut you out and made you feel ashamed. You should be proud of being who you are, because I am. I am so proud of you and I am so sorry that I made you feel like you had to apologize for being gay." 

"Thank you, dad." 

"And I'm sorry if I made Louis feel unwelcome. He is more than welcome. He seems like a great young man and I'd love to officially meet him...the right way." 

Harry smiled, "That'd be great."  

Bryan smiled back at Harry, clapping his hands together,  "Now...let's go open presents." 

 

LAST YEAR 

 

LOUIS 

"Hey mom." Louis said quietly, knocking on Jay's bedroom door. 

Jay looked up from the papers she was looking over, "Yes sweetie." 

"Would you be upset if I skipped the movie tonight?" 

"Why would you skip it?" 

Louis crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame, "Zayn invited me to a party." 

"Where?" 

"Harry's." 

"Who is Harry." 

"You know who Harry is, mom." 

"The Harry that you allegedly hate." 

"Not allegedly, I do." 

"Then why are you going to a party at his house?" 

Louis shrugged, "Zayn wants me to go." 

Jay sighed, "I don't know." 

"Come on mom, I never go to parties." 

"Okay. Fine. But please be responsible." 

"Yes ma'am." 

 

"Louis?" Zayn called out walking into Louis' house. 

"He's in his room." Lottie called back. 

Zayn laughed, "Thanks, Lot." 

 

"Hey man, you ready to go?" Zayn asked, walking into Louis' room. 

"No. What should I wear?" Louis asked frantically. 

Zayn chuckled lightly, "Jeans and a Christmas sweater." 

Louis nodded, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red sweater with a reindeer on it. 

"Perfect, let's go."  

 

PRESENT DAY 

"Mom, where's my snowman sweater?" Louis yelled from the laundry room. 

"I'm not sure why?"  

"Because I need it for tonight." 

"What's tonight?" Jay asked, calmly. 

"The Christmas party at Niall's." 

"You're going to a party tonight?"  

Louis stood up from the pile of clothes he was rummaging through. "Yes, I told you this."  

"When?"  

"Before I left for Europe." 

Jay sighed, "But what about the movie." 

Louis smiled at his mom sadly, "I mean, it went fine last year without me here." 

"Yeah, but you didn't exactly have the best time at the party last year." 

"Well that's because they only person I talked to was Zayn. Things are a lot different now."  

Jay crossed her arms, "What about grandma?" 

"What about her? She's asleep by nine." 

"Fine, go. But you're taking Lottie." 

"Mom, she knows no one there." 

"She knows you, Zayn, and Harry." 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Mom...she isn't going to want to come." 

"Why don't we ask her...Lottie come in here please." Jay yelled. 

"Yes?"  

"Louis has something to ask you." 

Louis sighed, "Want to go to a party tonight?"  

"Sure." Lottie shrugged, "Oh and your sweaters on your bed, I was doing my laundry and it ended up with my stuff." 

 

LAST YEAR 

 

HARRY 

"Let's do shots!" Kendall suggested, moving her hand from Harry's arm to intertwine their fingers. 

Harry took the joint he was smoking out of his mouth, "Yeah okay." 

Kendall smiled, dragging Harry towards the booze. "Vodka or Tequila?" 

Harry looked over at Kendall, "I'm sorry what?" 

"Vodka or Tequila?" 

"Vodka."  

Kendall nodded, grabbing two shot glasses and filled them up with peppermint vodka.  

Harry took the glass from Kendall, clinking it with hers before throwing it back. 

"Another?" 

"Yeah, but let me go get Niall really quick. He'd kill me if he found out that we were doing shots without him." 

Kendall giggled, leaning forward to kiss Harry, "Okay." 

 

Harry walked through the crowd of sweaty bodies, trying to find Niall.  

"Harry!" A girl yelled, causing Harry to turn around. 

"Alyssa, what's up?"  

"We need a third for flip cup." 

"I can't I'm looking for Niall." Harry yelled over the music. 

"Last I saw, him and Mads were in the backyard." 

"Thanks." Harry said, walking towards the back door, "Oh and I think Liam is smoking in the dining room, he'd be down for flip cup." 

"Thanks!"  

 

"Harold, welcome to Christmas Palazzo." 

"What?" Harry asked, walking up to Niall. 

"Nevermind, did you see who's here?" 

Harry shook his head, "There's like a solid five-hundred people here, Ni." 

Niall laughed, nodding towards the fire pit, "He came with Zayn." 

Harry looked to where Niall had nodded, eyes landing on Louis' curvy body. He shook his head, focusing back on Niall,  "Why did you feel like informing me that he was here?" 

"I know how much you love him." Niall laughed. 

Harry's eyes widened, panic on his face  "I'm sorry, what?" 

Niall looked at Harry with slight confusion, "What?" 

"Nothing...look Kendall wants to do shots, do you two want to join?" 

Mads put her arm around Niall's waist and leaned forward to join the conversation, "Hell yeah, we want to do shots. What the fuck kind of question."  

Harry laughed, "Well then come on." 

 

LOUIS 

"Zayn, everyone is staring." Louis said, adjusting his sweater. 

"No they're not." Zayn reassured.  

"I can promise you, they are."  

"Come on, you're too sober...let's go do shots." 

"Shots?" Louis asked nervously. 

Zayn laughed, "You'll be fine." 

 

"Zayn!" Niall cheered, when the two of them walked in. 

"What's up man?" Zayn smiled, bro hugging Niall.  

"About to do shots, want to join?"  

"Sure, come on Lou."  

Louis timidly walked forward, standing beside Zayn and accepting the glass that Mads handed to him. 

Louis waited for everyone else to do there's before throwing his back, choking. 

Zayn placed a hand on Louis' back, "You good?" 

Louis nodded, wiping the alcohol off his chin, "Yeah I'm fine." 

"You're acting like you've never done a shot before." Niall chuckled. 

"I-I haven't." 

Niall's face fell, "What? You're a junior in high school and you've never done a shot?" 

Louis shrugged, "Is that a bad thing?" 

"I guess not, just kind of odd." Niall said, trying to find the right word. 

"Niall." Mads warned. 

"Sorry,” Niall said quickly, throwing his hands up before looking back at Louis, “ I'm working on not being an asshole...clearly I'm not very good at it." Niall said, causing Harry and Mads to laugh. 

"Come on let's do one more round." Kendall said semi-changing the subject. 

"I'm going to sit this one." Louis whispered to Zayn. 

"Okay that's fine." Zayn said, putting his arm around Louis' shoulders.  

"You bitchin' out?" Harry asked, when Louis told Mads to skip his glass. 

Louis looked up at Harry with scrunched brows, "I have to drive, I don't want to get drunk." 

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "God, you're so vanilla."  

"Hey, how come Harry can be an asshole but I have to behave." Niall whined. 

"Because Harry's girlfriend doesn't keep him on a tight leash." Harry teased, throwing his shot back before filling it back up. 

Niall flipped Harry off, taking his shot. 

 

"That was the worst moment of my life." Louis said once him and Zayn made their way to the living room. 

"It wasn't that bad."  

"Yeah, they weren't picking on you." 

Zayn smiled slightly, "Fair enough, why don't we dance...you like dancing." 

"I don't know, this isn't exactly my kind of dancing." Louis said looking at all the people grinding on each other. 

Zayn poked out his bottom lip, "Please." 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "Okay fine...let's go." 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

"Why are we going so early?" Lottie asked once they were in Louis' car. 

"We just are." 

Lottie shrugged, "Okay." 

"Promise me you won’t  get too drunk tonight, I know the people that are going to be here and I don't trust any of them." 

"I'm big girl Louis." 

"You're sixteen Lottie." 

"Thanks for letting me know, I forgot." Lottie said rolling her eyes. "Look, I've been to plenty of parties, and while I'm sure things get crazy here, I can guarantee you they aren't half as crazy as New York parties...I'll be fine." 

 

"Well hello gorgeous, what's your name?" Niall asked, when Louis and Lottie walked into Niall's kitchen. 

Lottie giggled, extending her hand, "Lottie." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Niall, and there's no way you attend Jefferson cause I would remember you." 

"I live in New York." 

"Wow." 

"Niall, please quit hitting on my sister, especially with your girlfriend in the next room."  

Lottie rolled her eyes, "He's just being nice, Lou." 

"Trust me, he's hitting on you." Liam interjected, dumping ice into a bowl. 

Niall chuckled, "It's all harmless. So you're Louis' little sister?" 

Lottie nodded, sitting down on a bar store. "Clearly I got the looks." 

"I don't know, Louis' pretty cute." Liam said, winking at Louis. 

Louis blushed, moving to grab the jello shots out of the fridge.  

"And you are?" Lottie asked, with a polite smile. 

"Liam, Louis' boyfriend when Harry isn't around." 

Lottie raised an eyebrow looking over at Louis. 

"He's joking, Lot. We're just friends. He's dating Alyssa...the brunette that answered the door." 

"So then I'm guessing the blonde hanging lights in the living room is your girlfriend." Lottie asked, looking back at Niall. 

Niall smiled proudly, "Yup." 

"So when's Harry getting here?" Liam asked, looking up at Louis. 

"He said he was leaving his grandma's about an hour and a half ago, so he should be here soon." 

"Is um...is Gemma coming?" Niall asked, making sure Mads didn't hear. 

"No, she's going to Colorado with a couple of friends."  

"Who?" Mads asked, walking into the kitchen and linking arms with Niall. 

 

LAST YEAR 

 

HARRY 

"Harry!" Mads yelled over the music. 

Harry sat up, wiping his nose and looking up at Mads with a lazy smile, "Hey man." 

"Have you seen Niall." 

Harry shook his head, "Not for a while." 

Mads sighed, sitting down next to Harry on the floor. 

Harry handed over a rolled up five dollar bill, "want to do a line?" 

Mads shrugged, "Why not." 

Harry grabbed the card from the edge of the coffee table and set up three fine lines for Mads. She let out a breath, pressing a finger against her right nostril and the rolled bill under her left before following the line up the table, inhaling the white powder before repeating the process with the other two. 

"So where's Kendall?" Mads asked, leaning back against the couch and looking over at Harry. 

Harry shrugged, "She said she was going to get a drink." 

"How long ago was that?" 

Harry laughed, "I'm not sure." 

Mads chuckled slowly, resting her forehead on Harry's shoulder before breaking into a fit of laughter, "Dude." 

Harry laughed harder, bringing a leg up to rest his arm on his knee, "Bro...you think they're hiding from us?" 

Mads’ laughter died down a little as she sat back up, looking at Harry, "Who." 

"Niall and Kendall." Harry said calmly. 

Mads gasped, looking at Harry with wide eyes, "Oh right, I was looking for Niall."  

Harry started laughing again, "God you are my favorite person ever." 

Mads laughed, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, "You aren't so bad yourself, Styles." 

Harry smiled, looking over at Mads.  

"What's going on over here?" Niall asked approaching the two of them. 

"Mads couldn't find you so she settled for me."  

Niall laughed going to sit by Mads, "How many lines have y'all done?" 

Mads held up three fingers as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, flashing Niall a big smile. 

Niall smiled fondly, grabbing the bill from the table and breaking up three lines for himself. 

"Hey." Mads whispered, tapping Niall's leg with her foot. 

"Sup babe?" 

"Where have you been?" 

"Oh I was smoking a blunt a with Gemma." 

Harry looked over at Niall questionably, "Gemma? As in my sister Gemma." 

Niall nodded, before going down and doing a line, "Yup." 

Harry waited for Niall to finish his last two lines before asking, "Just the two of you?" 

Niall shrugged, "Yeah?" 

"Harry are you jealous that your best friend was hanging out with your sister instead of you?" Mads asked, attempting to look up at Harry. 

Harry laughed, "Extremely."  

"Dude! Has Kendall giving you your present yet?"  

Harry shook his head, "I'm not even sure where she is...hey speaking of weed, where's Zayn? I need to by a quarter from him before he runs out." 

"Um...last I saw he was playing beer pong." 

"Well I'm going to go find him...Mads it's been fun cuddling, but I'm going to leave you with your boyfriend...behave." 

Mads chuckled, sitting up and curling into Niall's side. 

 

LOUIS 

"Hey Z, I think I'm gonna go home." 

Zayn looked over at Louis, setting his cup down, "Why?" 

Louis shrugged, "I don't really know anyone." 

"I can introduce you to some people." 

Louis shook his head, "That's okay, it's getting pretty late so I think I'm just gonna go home." 

"I'll go with you." 

"No you stay, I'll be fine. Thanks for inviting me." 

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Louis nodded, "Yeah." 

 

"You leaving?" Harry asked, walking into the foyer. 

"Um...yeah." 

"Why?"  

Louis shrugged, "Cause I want to." 

Harry nodded, stepping closer to Louis, "It's only midnight though. The parties just starting." 

"Maybe for you." 

Harry laughed, "It could be for you too." 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, "What does that mean?" 

Harry smirked, "It means that if you sta-" 

"Harry, Kendall wants you to go upstairs." Liam interrupted, "Hi, you're Louis right? Zayn's friend." 

Louis nodded, looking at Liam nervously. 

"Liam." Liam said warmly, extending a hand out, "It's nice to meet you." 

"You too." Louis whispered, shaking Liam's hand. 

"Okay, well Louis...have a good night." Harry smirked, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder, "I know I'm about to." 

Liam laughed, turning his attention back to Louis, "Are you leaving?" 

Louis nodded. 

Liam smiled, "Why? Are you not having fun?" 

"Not really. This isn't really my thing." 

"No?" Liam smirked, tilting his head to the side, "And what is, your thing?" 

"Oh um...I don't know." 

"Liam, there's no more beer." Niall said in a panic, interrupting Liam and Louis' conversation. "Who's this?" 

"How fucked up are you?" 

Niall shrugged, looking at Liam then back to Louis, "Oh wait...you're the guy that had never done a shot before tonight...which is still just so wild to me." 

"Yes well I'm glad you remembered me...I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you Liam." 

"You too." 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

HARRY 

Harry brought his cup to his lips, taking a quick drink before pulling Louis closer to him, "You look absolutely amazing." 

Louis blushed, smiling up at Harry, "I do what I can." 

Harry chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss Louis. 

"You two are gross." Niall teased, grabbing a red cup from the island. 

"You and Mads literally dry hum each other." Harry said with a straight face. 

"Have you seen Mads? I'm surprised I'm able to keep it that PG." 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Guys, there's shot contest, who's in?" Zayn informed, walking into the kitchen. 

"Oh, me." Louis said, walking over to Zayn, pulling Harry with him. 

 

"Alright, whoever can finish ten shots first wins this lovely Santa hat." Zayn announced, holding up a pink hat, lined with white fur. "Ready? Go." 

Everyone around the table grabbed their first shot throwing it back before following up with the next.  

"Done!" Louis shouted, setting his last shot glass face down on the table.  

Harry looked over at Louis in amazement, smile spreading across his face. 

"Congratulation, Mr. Tomlinson." Zayn chuckled, placing the hat on Louis' head. 

Louis smiled, looking at Harry and batting his eyelashes, "How do I look." 

Harry bit his lip, grabbing Louis' hand and leading him towards the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Louis slurred. 

"To a room, so can take everything but that hat off." 

Louis giggled, following Harry happily.  

 

LAST YEAR 

 

"Kendall?" Harry asked, trying to find the light switch in the dark room. 

"Close your eyes." Kendall whispered, somewhere behind him. 

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and waiting for Kendall's next request. 

"Okay open." Kendall spoke after a moment, now in a different part of the room. 

Harry opened his eyes, the light from a few candles lighting up the room. He looked Kendall over from where she was positioned on the bed; she was wearing a piece of red lingerie and a Santa hat loosely on her head. 

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous." She said seductively.  

Harry smirked, shaking his head. 

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, getting off the bed and walking over to Harry. 

"I thought I could go through with this but I can't." 

"Go through with what?" 

"Sit down." Harry said calmly pointing at the bed. 

"No, tell me what's wrong." 

"Look...you're great but right now I think it'd be best if maybe we weren't together. It's nothing you did, I just think I should be single for a while...I hope you understand." 

Kendall looked over at Harry with disbelief, "You have to focus on your grades, you don't have time to date right now, football's been crazy."  

"What?" Harry asked confused. 

"All of your past reasons of breaking it off. Gotta say, this one is your worst yet. But I should've known you weren't actually ready to be in a relationship with me, after all you got back together with me while you were well past wasted." 

Harry sighed, "Look Ken if it makes you feel any better you can look at this as an opportunity."  

Kendall looked over at Harry an unreadable expression on her face, "An opportunity?" 

Harry nodded, "Yeah. With me in the picture you can date whoever you want." 

Kendall rolled her eyes, standing up and putting her clothes back on, "Fuck you Harry."  

"Babe." Harry started standing up and walking towards Kendall. "Come on, don't be like this." 

Kendall crossed her arms, looking up at Harry, "You just broke up with me for the fourth time Harry...how am I supposed to act?" 

Harry bit his lip, not sure how to respond. 

"Right, well. I'm sure as soon as whatever's caught your eye starts to bore you you'll come back, so until then..." Kendall said, putting her shirt on and making her way downstairs. 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

"Oh god." Louis moaned, head tucked into Harry's shoulder, "right there."  

Harry smirked, running his fingertips down Louis' back, "You look so hot like this." 

Louis sat up slightly to make eye contact with Harry, playful smile on his face, "Who knew a Santa hat had this much of an effect on you." 

Harry chuckled, flipping over so Louis was underneath him. He smirked, placing a hand on either side of Louis' head, "It's more the person in the hat, then the hat itself." 

Louis blushed putting a hand on the back of Harry's neck to pull him down.  

Harry attached his lips to Louis', slow and sweet...almost like there first kiss at the founders festival.  

Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry." 

Harry slowed his thrusts, sitting up to exam Louis, eyes mapping out the smaller boys body. "God, I love you so much." 

Louis reached his arms out to pull Harry back down, "I'm going to Texas A&M." 

Harry stilled his movements, looking at Louis with wide eyes, "You're what?" 

"Why'd you stop."  

"What do you mean why'd I stop," Harry started, calmly, confusion in his voice, "you just told me you're going to Texas A&M."  

"You don't seem happy." 

"Are you kidding? I'm beyond happy."  

"Then why'd you stop?" Louis giggled. 

Harry shook his head, laughing happily as continued his thrusts.  

 

LAST YEAR 

 

LOUIS 

"Mom?" Louis asked quietly, walking into the living room. 

Jay looked up from the tv, holding a finger to her lips then pointing at Lottie who was peacefully asleep on the other end of the couch, "Kitchen." 

Louis nodded, walking to the Kitchen, Jay following close behind. 

"How was the party?" Jay asked, grabbing two forks and taking the pumpkin pie off of it's stand. 

Louis shrugged, taking a fork, "It was okay I guess."  

"Tell me how it really was." 

Louis sighed, sitting down on a barstool, "It was awful." 

"Why?" 

"I forget how much I don't fit in until I go to things like that." Louis said quietly before taking a bite of the pie. 

"How do you not fit in?" 

"I'm not a normal high schooler mom." 

"And you think a normal high schooler is?" 

"Someone who goes out, goes to parties, has lots of friends and I just, I study and go to library." 

"Honey." Jay said gently, "You don't realize just how lucky you are." 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Mom I don't want the I have such a bright future speech again." 

"Fine. Then let me give you the quit moping speech. You know you don't fit in with those people?" 

"I have an inkling."  

"It because you're better than them. You have more waiting for you, these kids all they have is high school. Once they're out they're going to have to start playing catch up and guess what; you're already there. You're ready for anything the world may throw at you, not them. They're intimidated by you." 

"I'm sure that's it mom. All of these jocks are scared of the 135 pound nerd." 

Jay sighed, "You'll see." 

Louis stood up, putting his fork in the dishwasher, "I'm just ready to go to Cambridge and forget this place exists."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm back. a lot happened in the past three months and i'm sorry to say I put this on the back burner but I am back (not saying i'm going to have good update routine, cause I wouldn't be me if I did) BUT I can promise there won't be another three month wait. <3
> 
> thank you to those who have stuck around and I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY 

"Mom?" Harry yelled, poking his head inside. "Mom, are you home?" He yelled again after a moment of silence. He stepped in a bit more when he got no response, calling for his mom one more time.  

He tilted his head slightly, placing his keys on the table, "Anne...Bryan?"  

"They here?" Louis asked peeking his head inside, playful smile on his face. 

Harry bit his lip, shaking his head, "Nope." 

Louis made his way inside, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "So we have the house all to ourselves?"  

"Looks that way."  

Louis hummed, running his hands down Harry's chest, "What should we do?"  

"I can think of a few things." 

"Care to share?"  

Harry smirked, backing Louis into the front door, "Ever had sex on a marble floor?"  

Louis giggled, looking down, "This is wood." 

"I wasn't referring to this floor."  

"No?" 

Harry shook his head, mischievous smile on his face. 

 

"Harry, this is your parents bathroom." Louis whispered. 

"So?" 

"So, we can't have sex in here."  

Harry laughed, pulling Louis in by the waist, "Why are you whispering?" 

Louis pouted, playing with the hem on Harry's shirt, "Because. I don't know." 

Harry laughed again, kissing Louis' neck, "You need to relax." 

Louis sighed, titling his head, "What if they come home?" 

Harry ran his hands up the back of Louis' shirt, mouth still working on the boys neck, "They won't." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"It's six o'clock, they're probably at dinner." Harry said softly biting Louis' earlobe, backing the boy into the counter. 

Louis squealed as Harry hoisted him up, his butt knocking over a bag of toiletries. "Are your parents going on a trip?" 

Harry looked down at the bag before looking back at Louis, "Yup, somewhere beachy, where they'll spend too much money on booze and massages." 

Louis giggled, kissing Harry softly. 

Harry smiled, tugging on Louis bottom lip as his hands slid up the boys thighs. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak as Harry's right hand cupped his semi.  

"We don't have to do this." Harry said softly. 

Louis groaned, tangling his hand into Harry's hair, crashing their lips together.  

"Does this mean you want to?" Harry teased, kissing Louis. 

Louis giggled, biting Harry's bottom lip. "Take your pants off." 

 

"Harold!"  

Louis shot up, hair disheveled, "Who was that?"  

"Don't know." Harry said breathlessly, chest heaving. 

"Well go find out."  

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not exactly in a state where I can...you know." 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Fine...finish quickly."  

Harry chuckled, flipping them over.  

 

"Um, what's going on?" Harry questioned, walking downstairs and seeing Mads and Niall sitting in his kitchen. 

"Hey." Niall said casually, looking up from his phone. 

"Why are you guys here?"  

"Movie night." Mads said as if it was obvious.  

"Oh fuck, that was tonight."  

"How did you forget, we literally talked about it this morning."  

"No...i um, I didn't forget." Harry stumbled, walking over to the fridge, "I just didn't realize it was already seven o'clock."  

Niall looked over at Mads with a knowing expression, "Um Harry." 

"Yeah?" 

"What were you doing before we got here?" 

"Oh um," Harry paused, clearing his throat, "I was cleaning the bathroom."  

Niall nodded, looking over at Mads, "Hear that babe. He was cleaning the bathroom." 

"I'm sure Lacy will be grateful." Mads teased. 

"Hey guys." Louis smiled, walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey Louis." Mads smirked, "Were you helping Harry clean the bathroom?"  

Louis tilted his head, confused, "Y-yup." 

"So, movie night." Harry interjected, putting an arm around Louis. 

 

"Want a drink?" Harry asked Louis. 

"Sure."  

"What about y'all?"  

"Oh I'll get it." Mads smiled, standing up. "Beer for you?" She asked, looking at Niall. 

"Yeah, thanks babe." 

"Do you have anything other than Bud Light?" Mads asked, looking through the fridge. 

"If we do it's upstairs." 

Mads sighed, "Welp, he'll just have to deal."  

"Can I ask you something?" Harry whispered, resting his back against the counter. 

"Um, sure."  

Harry sighed, looking over at Niall and Louis, "I um...why did you forgive Niall?" 

Mads slightly chuckled, confusing written all over her face, "What?"  

"When you found out that Niall cheated, what made you forgive him?" 

"Oh. I um, well I missed him, like a lot. And I don't know, as much as wanted to hate him, it's a lot easier to forgive someone you're in love with." 

"Well what if you and Niall had like just started dating? Like you loved him but you weren't in love with him, or at least not as in love as you are now, do you think you would've been able to forgive?" 

"Don't know." Mads shrugged, leaning against the bar. "Where is this coming from?" 

"I..." 

"What's taking so long?" Niall asked, looking over at the two of them, lips stretching into a smile when he looked at Mads. 

"Sorry, couldn't find the bottle opener." Harry answered, grabbing the drinks and walking back into the main room of the basement. 

 

   
"Mads." Harry whispered, pulling Mads to the side before she could get to the front door. 

Mads turned around, pulling her hair out of her jacket, "Sup." 

"You free tomorrow?"  

"I have this breakfast thing with my parents and sister but that's it." 

"Do you want to meet for lunch? Like just the two of us." 

Mads shrugged, "Sure. Skinners around noon?"  

"Yeah. I'll see you then." 

"Kay." Mads smiled, pulling Harry into a hug. 

"Bye." Harry said, kissing her cheek. 

   
LOUIS 

"I'm going a little crazy." Louis sighed, plopping down on Zayn's bed. 

Zayn chuckled, putting his phone down, "Why's that?" 

"I miss school."  

"You are the only person I know that misses school." 

"It's been like two weeks, how do you not miss it?" 

Zayn got up and walked over to his desk, "Because I'm a normal human, now I'm about to start sorting, do you want to help?" 

Louis tilted his head, walking over to Zayn. "Sorting?"  

"Mhm." Zayn nodded, opening up a gallon bag of weed labeled 'white widow'. 

"Oh. Gotcha. How can I help?" Louis asked, taking a seat on the desk. 

Zayn pulled out another gallon bag handing it over to Louis. "Okay, so I have a few people that want Larry OG." Zayn started, grabbing a piece of paper. "I need you to sort out five G bags, six eighths, and three quarter bags." 

Louis nodded, "Okay." 

"Here's a scale." Zayn said sliding over a small black scale and a couple bags to put the weed in. 

Louis opened the gallon bag, taking a bit out at a time to place on the scale. "What strain do you sell the most?" 

"Well," Zayn sighed, rolling up a joint, "whenever I can get my hands on blueberry widow, it will typically be gone within two days. And out of my regular inventory probably...purple kush."  

"Have I ever tried either of those?" 

"Um." Zayn paused, thinking it over, "I want to say you've had purple kush, but I'm not sure." He paused, rolling another joint, "I actually have both right now, so we can try them if you want."  

Louis nodded, putting weed into a little baggy. "Okay." 

Zayn grabbed a tin can, placing two small bags into it before putting the can aside and grinding some weed. 

"How do you choose what gets grinded and what doesn't?"  

"Typically when someone texts me for some they'll let me know what form they want it in. And if I like the person, they get a free joint. Especially if they buy a lot from me on a regular basis." 

"Like Niall?" Louis asked, grabbing a bag big enough for the eighth he weighed out. 

Zayn nodded, grabbing another gallon bag. 

 

"Need me to do another one?" Louis asked, handing over the remaining weed. 

"Nope, those are all the ones that I have to deliver today." 

"Want help?" 

Zayn shrugged, writing out the strain name on a small bag, "You can." 

"Cool." Louis smiled, jumping to the floor. 

Zayn leaned back in his chair, looking up at Louis, "What's going on, Lou?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Not that I mind you helping me but you've never really wanted to before." 

Louis shrugged, "I just feel like since I've been with Harry you and I haven't really gotten to hang out."  

"You ole sap." Zayn teased, opening up the bottom of a fake spray paint can and stuffing the weed into it.  

 

HARRY 

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked. 

"I'll take a water." Harry mumbled, looking down at his hands, waiting for Mads to answer.  

"Same. Thanks." Mads smiled, before looking over at Harry. "What is going on, Harry?"  

Harry looked up from his hands, nervous smile on his face, "Nothing."  

"Yeah. Okay." Mads said rolling her eyes. 

Harry sighed, "Okay. So you know how Louis and I kind of got into a fight at his birthday party because Liam kissed him?" 

Mads nodded, "Yeah." 

"Well. I might have done something stupid out of spite." 

Mads face fell into an angry expression, "What did you do?" 

Harry shifted, "So after I made a fool of myself I went to the pool house." 

Mads' nodding, letting Harry know he could continue.  

"Well when I got in there Kendall was sitting on the couch smoking by herself." He paused, looking down at his hands. 

"I'm hitting fast forward, Harry."  

"Sorry..." Harry mumbled, "So I went over to her and we started talking. I was feeling really insecure about Louis and she listened and made me feel better. And I don't know, it was nice having someone hang on my every word and to have someone look at me like...like I was worth their time." 

"Does Louis not make you feel that way?" 

"No, he does. It's just, I feel like I have to try harder with him and that's what I was telling Kendall and she was just so reassuring and well I kind of got swept up in the moment." 

Mads sighed, "You didn't."  

"I stopped it before it got too far," Harry said quickly, voice coming to a whisper, "but we did kiss. Like seriously kiss." 

"How serious? Like the two of you at sophomore homecoming or last summer in New Orleans?"  

"Spring Break our sophomore year."  

"The kiss that lead up to..." 

Harry nodded his head, "Yup. I was so close to just taking her upstairs." 

"What made you stop?" 

"Louis." 

"And you didn't think about him before you kissed her?"  

Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands, "Of course I did. I'm always thinking about him." 

Mads chuckled, almost defeated, "Then why kiss someone else?" 

"Because I'm a fucking idiot. I was practically blacked out drunk, stoned off my ass, and extremely pissed off." 

"All I'm hearing are excuses. And really lame ones at that."  

"Your waters." The waitress said sweetly, placing their drinks in front of them. "Do you know what you want to eat?"  

"Grilled chicken salad please." Mads said before handing over her menu. 

"Skinner's Philly steak for me please." 

"Okay, I'll get these in."  

"So what are you going to tell Louis?" Mads asked once the waitress was out of earshot.  

"I was hoping you could help me with that." 

Mads raised an eyebrow, "What?"  

"I don't know how to tell him. We've been in a weird place since he left for Europe and I'm nervous that he'll break up with me when he finds out." 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

"Tell me how to tell him." Harry practically begged. 

"Seriously Harry?" 

"Yes. Please, I'm desperate. It's been a week and I still haven't told him." 

"Why didn't you go to Niall about this?" 

"Because as great as Niall is, there's just some things I can't talk to him about. And besides you, you know what it's like to be on the other side of it all and well, there's no right way to tell someone you cheated, I just figured..." 

"That I could tell you the easiest way to do it?"  

Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously, 

"Fine." Mads sighed, flicking her hair off her shoulder, "Here's what you need to do..."  

 

LOUIS 

"Zayn." Louis spoke before taking a hit. 

"Hey bro." Zayn smiled, looking over at Louis.  

Louis sighed contently, laying down on the pool table, "So like is cereal just breakfast soup?" 

Zayn laughed, laying down beside Louis, "What the hell man." 

"I'm serious." Louis giggled. 

Zayn bit his lip to keep from laughing, "I guess it could be." 

Louis' smile slowly faded, face turning serious, "Do you think we'll still be close once we go to college?" 

Zayn shrugged, taking a hit, "I don't see why not. I'll be down for holiday's and on some weekends." 

"That's true...but I mean, we live two minutes from each other and we barely see each other." 

"What do you mean? We still see each other." 

Louis shook his head, "It's not the same. We used to do stuff like everyday. And now, I see you at parties and school. You haven't been over for Sunday dinner in like two months." 

Zayn shrugged, "You're never really home anymore Lou and if you are Harry's there."  

Louis frowned, "I'm a terrible friend." 

"No you're not. I think it's nice you and Harry spend so much time together." 

"You don't think it's unhealthy?" 

Zayn shook his head, "Not in the slightest." 

Louis sighed, taking a hit, "I suppose. Do you think I made the wrong decision?" 

"Which decision?" 

"Staying in Texas to go to college with Harry." 

"I don't think it was the wrong decision per say. I'm just worried you might regret it later on if for some reason you and Harry don't work out. I mean, you've been working towards Cambridge since you were able to walk." 

Louis chuckled, "Yeah. I'm definitely going to miss not going there but I think I'd miss Harry more. Especially now." 

"What do you mean?"  

"I see a future with Harry, I mean I didn't really before when Cambridge was in my sights, but now...I don't know. I think Harry might be the one. Have you ever felt that way?" 

Zayn nodded, "I was planning on asking Perrie to come with me to New York. Maybe get a place in the city, eventually get married." 

"Have you talked to her lately?" 

"Not really. She's kind of moved on." 

"I'm sorry, Z." 

Zayn took a hit, shrugging his shoulders, "It be like that sometimes." 

"Enough of this." Louis announced, "we haven't hung out just the two of us in weeks. I say we finish these joints, order a pizza and binge watch How I Met Your Mother in your moms office." 

Zayn laughed, "Let's do it."  

 

HARRY 

"Who are you calling?" Liam asked, opening his beer as he sat down the couch. 

"Louis." 

Liam nodded, looking at the TV. 

"That's weird." Harry mumbled to himself. 

"What?" 

"It went straight to voicemail."  

"Maybe his phone is off." Liam said with a shrug, pulling his phone out. 

"You're probably right. I'll try him again later." 

"Where's Alyssa tonight?" Niall asked, sitting down on the couch to the right of Harry and Liam. 

Liam shrugged, "Not sure." 

"You two in a fight?" Harry asked, looking up from his phone. 

"Yes and no." 

"Guys, Mads mom made Mexican." Niall announced, sitting up from the couch. 

Harry looked over at Niall, "What does that entail?"  

"Does it matter? It's free food."  

"That's true." Harry said with a shrug. 

"Liam chug that beer." Niall said, grabbing his keys. 

 

"Babe?" Niall yelled, walking into Mads' house. 

"We're in the kitchen." Mads called back.  

"Hey Mrs. Smith." Harry greeted, walking into the kitchen. 

"Harry, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, call me Angela." 

Harry smiled, "Sorry." 

"Niall would you mind getting me a bowl?" Angela asked, cutting an avocado. 

Niall nodded, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a silver bowl. 

"Thank you." 

"Do you need our help or can we go to the hot tub?" Mads asked, leaning against the island. 

"Nope you're free to go. Everything should be ready in about thirty minutes." 

"Kay." 

   
"What are we doing for spring break?" Niall asked, taking a sip of beer. 

"My uncle has a villa in Puerto Vallarta." Mads said, scooting closer to Niall. 

"Which uncle?" Harry asked. 

"The one that's in jail." Mads said casually. 

"You have an uncle that's in jail?" 

"I thought you knew?" 

Harry shook his head, "What'd he do?"  

“Tax fraud?” Mads shrugged, “I don't really know, I'm not too involved to be honest.” 

Harry huffed out a laugh, "Alright, I'm down. Niall?" 

"I'll go wherever. As long as I have my girl and booze, I'm good." Niall said kissing the top of Mads' head. 

"Liam?" Mads asked, looking over at Liam. 

"Sure." 

"You think Alyssa, Louis, and Zayn will want to go?" Niall asked. 

Liam shrugged, "Alyssa and I aren't really talking right now." 

"Why not?" Niall asked, putting an arm around Mads. 

Liam eyed Mads before looking back at Niall, "She's mad because of what happened at Louis' birthday." 

"What happened at Louis' birthday?" 

"I kissed Louis."  

"Yeah but it was on the cheek, right?" 

Liam shrugged, "She's still mad." 

Niall chuckled, "I mean, Harry moved on." 

"Babe, just drop it." Mads spoke up, after seeing Harry's face. 

"Okay. But hey speaking of that party did you hear that Kendall hooked up with someone?" 

Harry's eyes grew wide with panic as his head shot over to Mads. 

"Where did you hear that?" Mads asked. 

"One of Louis' theater friends said he saw her making out with some guy in the pool house." 

"So she made out with someone, she didn't hook up with them." Liam corrected. 

"We don't know where the kiss lead." 

"D-did he say who she was making out with?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

Niall shook his head, "He couldn't see who it was, just saw the back of his head. I guess she's officially over you Harry." 

Harry forced a chuckle, "Guess so." 

"So um, back to spring break...are we down for Puerto Vallarta, cause if so I'll need to let my aunt know." 

"Yeah, we're down. I'll ask Louis tonight and let you know." 

"Where is Louis?"  

"He was hanging out with Zayn but he hasn't been answering his phone, so I'm not really sure if he still is or not." 

"See if you can reach him, cause I really want some weed."  

"Louis doesn't sell weed, Mads." 

"No, but Zayn does. And if he's with Zayn then they can both come over and I get high."  

"I'll try him again." Harry said getting out of the hot tub. 

   
"Louis?" 

"Hello?" Louis sang. 

"Where are you?" Harry asked, covering one ear, "I can barely hear you." 

"I'm with Zayn." Louis yelled over the music. 

"Okay, but where are you?"  

"Hold on."  

"What?" 

"Hey, sorry Zayn and I are at Trex." 

"This early?" 

Louis giggled, "It's just me and him. We wanted to smoke and drink so we came here." 

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, but Mads' mom made Mexican food for dinner and we were wondering if you and Zayn wanted to come hang out?" 

"I can ask Z if he wants to." 

"Okay, text me if you come." 

"I will. Love you." 

"Love you too, babe."  

   
"Are they coming?" Mads asked, when Harry came back to the hot tub. 

Harry shrugged, "They're at Trex so he's going to text me." 

"Why are they at Trex at six o'clock on a Wednesday?" Niall asked, opening another beer. 

"Apparently it's just them. They wanted to smoke and drink so they decided to go there." 

"I wish my mom owned a club. All she own is a killer wardrobe." Mads sighed. 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah but your dad is a producer so you get to meet so many people." 

Mads shrugged, "Yeah I guess."  

Harry shook his head, looking at his phone, "Okay. They're on their way." 

"Yay." Mads cheered.   
 

   
"Mom, Louis and Zayn are coming over too." Mads informed, grabbing a water from the fridge.  

"Okay, there should be plenty." 

"Awesome. Oh and I think we're going to stay at Uncle Gerry's house in Puerto Vallarta  for spring break." 

"Alright. I'll let Aunt Alice know so the place will be ready."  

"Thank you." Mads smiled, taking a sip of water, "Okay. I'm gonna go get the boys, cause I'm sure Niall is starving."  

 

"Where did you get this bong?" Mads asked Zayn, before taking a hit. 

"The Glass House in Houston."  

Mads removed the bowl inhaling the smoke, "Well it's fucking sick."  

Zayn smiled, nodding his head, "It's my favorite." 

"It'd be my fav too, cause one hit and I'm there." Liam joined in, passing the bong to Louis. 

"Are you still staying the night?" Harry whispered to Louis as the boy lit the weed. 

Louis nodded, sucking in the smoke as Harry removed the bowl for him. 

"Cool, cause my parents left this morning for there New Years trip and I think we should try out the new hot tub."  

"You got a new hot tub?" Niall asked, leaning over to look at Harry. 

Harry looked over to where Niall was stretched out on Mads bed, head hanging off the side, "I'm trying to have a private conversation with my boyfriend." 

"And you thought that the best place for that was in the middle of the circle?"  

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a hit from the bong. 

"No but um, what were you saying about a new hot tub?" 

Harry sighed, letting his hit out, "My mom's Christmas present to my dad was adding a hot tub to the end of our pool." 

"Sick and just in time for the party tomorrow." 

"What are you two talking about?" Mads asked, plopping down on her bed, half her body resting on top of Niall's. 

"Harry got a new hot tub." 

"Ooh, fancy." Mads giggled, taking a hit of her freshly rolled joint. 

"Who gave you more weed?" Harry laughed, taking the joint out of Mads' hand. 

"Hey." Mads pouted, reaching for her joint.  

Harry brought the j to this mouth, taking a long hit before grabbing Louis' jaw and pressing his lips to the smaller boys. 

Louis smiled, opening his mouth to inhale the smoke. 

Harry leaned back, taking one more his before handing the joint back to Mads. 

"You could've asked." Mads mumbled, grabbing the joint. 

Harry smiled up at Mads sweetly, blowing her a kiss. 

Mads laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're so annoying." 

"You love me."  

Mads shrugged, "Eh...it's debatable."  

 

LOUIS 

"So what did you and Zayn do today?" Harry asked from his spot on the bed as Louis took his contacts out in the bathroom. 

"I helped him with a few things then we went to Trex.”  

Harry nodded to himself, picking his phone up only to put it back down.  

Louis walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. “What did you do today?” 

“I had lunch with Mads.” 

“How was that?” Louis asked walking to the bed, flinging one leg over Harry's lap. 

Harry shrugged, placing his hands on Louis' hips. “It was fine.” 

Louis hummed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Harry's lips. 

"I missed you today." Harry whispered into the kiss. 

Louis smiled, tilting his head, "Yeah?" 

Harry nodded, smile plastered on his face as he leaned in to kiss Louis again. 

"I missed you too."  

Harry hummed, hands slowly making their way down to Louis' ass.  

Louis giggled, pushing back into the touch.  

Harry squeezed Louis' ass, making Louis bite back a squeal.  

"Wanna?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Louis laughed rolling his eyes, "What a romantic." 

Harry chuckled, flipping them over so he was hovering over Louis, "I'm romantic as fuck." 

Louis' smile grew, "Sometimes." 

Harry bumped his nose against Louis', kissing him gently. 

"I love when you do that." Louis whispered. 

"Do what?" 

"Look at me that way." 

Harry smiled, kissing Louis again, "And what way is that?" 

Louis bit his lip, blushing slightly, "Like I'm the most important person in the world." 

Harry's smile faltered briefly, kissing Louis once more. "Love you baby." 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so double update for taking three months to post chapter 26. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS  

"Hey Lot, you ready?" Louis asked, knocking on Lottie's door.  

Lottie opened her door, smile on her face, "Yup...let's go."  

Louis looked his sister up and down, "You can't wear that."  

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Lottie asked, examining her outfit: high-waisted shorts and a long sleeved, red, lace crop top.  

"Well first of all it's like fifty degrees outside and second you're too young to be wearing that."  

Lottie laughed, "Okay well first of all, I don't plan on being outside for long," She paused, grabbing her purse and shutting her door, "and second you aren't my parent so I'm wearing this."   

Louis rolled his eyes and followed his sister down the hall, "Mom, we're leaving."  

Jay walked out of the kitchen and to the foyer, "Okay, y'all be careful. Are you staying there?"  

"Yes ma'am."  

"Okay. Love you guys." Jay smiled, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.  

 

"When did mom get so cool?" Lottie asked, once they were in Louis' car.  

Louis shrugged, "She's always been chill...you're just the wild one so she's more restrictive with you."  

"Oh fuck off."  

Louis chuckled, pulling out of the driveway.  

  

"Lottie." Niall smiled, when Louis and Lottie walked into the kitchen, "Always a pleasure."   

Lottie giggled, "Nice to see you again Niall."  

"Dude are you hitting on Lottie right now?" Harry asked, pulling Louis into a hug, "hey babe."  

Louis smiled up at Harry, giving him a kiss.  

"I'm not hitting on her, I'm just being polite."  

Harry shook his head, looking down at Louis, lowering his voice, "We, uh, we need to talk later okay?"  

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, "Okay...are you alright."  

Harry nodded, brushing some hair out of Louis' eyes, "Yeah."  

"You sure?"   

Harry forced a smile, "Positive."   

"Party's here!" Mads yelled as her, Alyssa, and Zayn walked into the house.  

"Kitchen." Niall yelled back.  

"Hello." Mads greeted walking into kitchen and hugging Niall. 

"Zayn!" Lottie cheered when Zayn walked into the kitchen, a few steps behind Mads.  

Zayn's face lit up as he opened his arms to accept Lottie's hug. "It's my favorite New Yorker."  

Lottie laughed, wrapping her arms around Zayn, "I'd be more flattered if I weren't the only New Yorker you knew."  

"Hey I know grandma and grandpa Tommo" Zayn reasoned, pulling away and putting his arm around Lottie's shoulder, "Actually come to think of Grammy T is my favorite New Yorker."  

Lottie sarcastically gasped, "I am so offend."   

Zayn smirked pulling her into another hug, "I'm kidding."   

"Zayn why are you moving in on my girl?" Niall asked, lining the shot glasses up.  

"How about no one moves anywhere near my sister?" Louis spoke up.  

Zayn laughed, "Relax Lou. We're only teasing and even if we weren't Lottie's too good for us."  

Louis shook his head, leaning into Harry. "You guys make me sick."  

"You love me and you know it." Zayn shot back.  

"Well I'd love you if you rolled a couple of joints." Mads smiled, pouring vodka into the shot glasses.  

"I would but I figured we could do dabs instead."   

Mads head shot up, smile on her face, "Dabs?"  

Zayn smirked, nodding his head. "Yup. Just bought some...figured I'd be nice and let you guys have the first bit of it."  

"Let's do this." Mads said with a straight face, throwing her shot back as the doorbell rang.  

"I'll get it." Harry said going to the door to let the mass amount of people.   

  

HARRY  

"Do you want to this?" Harry asked Louis as he sat on the couch.   

Louis shrugged, "It's weed right?"  

"Essentially."   

"Then yeah." Louis said nervously.  

"Okay."   

Zayn pulled out his bag of supplies, grabbing his domeless nail to place into the rig. He reached for his torch, lighting the nail until it was red, placing the dab into the nail. He inhaled the smoke into his lungs before torching the nail again and passing the rig along with the dabs to Mads.   

They all took a hit, the atmosphere changing ever so slightly.   

"Zayn. Beautiful, beautiful Zayn...can I do one more hit?" Mads asked sweetly, attempting to walk over to Zayn.   

Zayn laughed, letting the smoke out from his third hit, "Sure gorgeous."   

"Hey quit hitting on my girlfriend." Niall mumbled, from his spot on the couch.   

"I'm sorry," Zayn said absentmindedly as he lit the nail, looking over at Niall slightly, "do you want me to hit on you instead?"   

"Yeah...a little."   

Zayn chuckled, passing the rig over Mads before looking at Niall. "That shirt really makes your eyes pop."  

Niall fluttered his eyelashes, "Ya think?"   

"You such a fucking loser." Zayn laughed, grabbing the vodka from the table and pouring some into his cup.  

Niall flipped Zayn off, taking the bottle of vodka out of his hands, "Fuck off. I'm adorable."  

"Yes you are." Mads smiled, kissing Niall's cheek.  

 

  

LOUIS 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Louis asked as him and Harry made their way to the pool house.  

"Oh um...we'll talk about it later." Harry said with a nervous smile.  

"Why can't we talk about it now?"   

"Because um," Harry paused looking around and seeing a team mate motioning for him to join a round of beer pong, "Because we're at a party and who talks at parties?"  

"Harry."  

"Babe, honestly I want you to have a good night. So why don't we join Evan and play beer pong?"   

Louis sighed, "Okay...lead the way."  

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' forehead before dragging them towards one of the beer pong tables.  

 

"Z, what do you do at a party when you're bored?" Louis asked, taking a seat by Zayn. 

Zayn looked over at Louis, smile on his face. "I've got just the thing." 

"I'm a little scared." 

Zayn chuckled, pulling a small bag with white powder out. 

"Is that cocain?" Louis asked surprised. 

Zayn nodded, "Mhm and it's good shit. Want to do a line?" 

Louis shrugged, "I'll give it a go." 

Zayn smiled, grabbing a book that was decorating the coffee table and pouring a small amount of powder onto it. "Got any bills on you?" 

Louis nodded, pulling a five dollar bill out. 

"Thank you." Zayn said kindly, breaking the pile into three lines. "Don't worry, the small ones for you." 

"How generous." Louis laughed. 

"We don't know how this will affect you, and since it's your first time doing it I can't promise you'll feel anything." 

"How does it affect you?" 

"Personally, I'm it makes me feel like I can do anything. Like you want to climb a mountain, I'm fucking there." 

Louis giggled, taking the rolled bill from Zayn, "Is that how everyone reacts?" 

Zayn shook his head, "Nah. Some people get chill, others are super wired, it really depends on the person."  

Louis nodded, placing the bill under his right nostril and his index finger on his left. He snorted the line, sniffling as he sat up. "How will I know?" 

Zayn shrugged, "Trust me if you got anything you'll know." 

Louis nodded again, watching Zayn as he snorted the other two lines. 

"Need more to drink?" 

Louis looked down at his cup, nodding his head, "Coke and rum." 

Zayn nodded, "You got it." 

  

"Hey Lou. How's it going?" Liam asked, sitting down next to Louis on the couch.  

"Fine." Louis mumbled, "Zayn went to get me a drink like ten minutes ago and never came back." 

Liam laughed, "Yeah, I saw him talking to Lottie." 

"Figures, she's always had the hots for him."   

"Well do you want to go smoke a blunt, since ?" Liam asked pulling two blunts out of his shirt pocket.   

Louis shrugged, "Why not."  

Liam put his hand over his heart, "I love when you talk like that...makes me feel so special."  

Louis chuckled, grabbing a blunt from Liam, "You're ridiculous."   

Liam smiled, handing Louis a lighter. "Where's Harry?" 

Louis sighed, "Playing beer pong." 

"Didn't feel like joining?" 

"As much as I _love_ beer pong, four games is three too many for me." 

Liam laughed, lighting his blunt. "So that's why you're sitting here by yourself." 

Louis smiled up at Liam, "I'm not by myself. You're here." 

"That's true." Liam smiled, staring at Louis intently.  

"What?" Louis asked, taking a hit. 

Liam shook his head, looking away, "It's nothing." 

"No tell me." 

"It's honestly nothing." 

"If you say so."  

"How's everything with you and Harry?" Liam asked trying to detour the conversation.  

"We're good." 

"You sure?" 

Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at Liam curiously, "Yes. Why?" 

"Just wondering." 

"What do you know?" 

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, confused. 

"You're taking like there's something going on with Harry and me." 

"I-I wasn't trying to come off that way." Liam said quickly. 

Louis squinted his eyes at Liam, "Tell me."  

"I don't know anything."  

"Yes you do. You're eyebrow's doing that twitchy thing. It always does that when you're hiding something."  

Liam sighed, "Louis I promise I don't know anything...my eyebrows is probably twitching from the molly I took earlier."  

"If you say so."   

"Hey, so I've got a question." Liam said after taking a hit.  

"What's that?"  

"Are you really going to give up Cambridge?"  

"I wouldn't say I'm giving it up...it's more I'm trading it in."  

"For frat parties and football games?"  

Louis laughed, "No. For what might be."  

"So you're going off chance?"  

"I'm going off fate." Louis defended.  

Liam sighed, shifting to get a better look at Louis, "I'm not trying to be rude...I just I know how important Cambridge is to you."   

"Liam...Cambridge is a place. It's just school. As long as end up with my degree, it really doesn't matter where I go. And besides that, Texas A&M is a perfectly fine school."  

"If you say so."  

Louis groaned, "Liam you're bringing me down."  

"I'm sorry. I just want to be sure you're doing this for you."  

Louis smiled, putting his hand on Liam's knee. "I am. But thank you for looking out for me."  

Liam leaned forward, putting his hand on the back of Louis neck and connecting their lips. 

Louis pulled back, looking at Liam with wide eyes.   

"I um...I'm so sorry. I-I don't know why I did that."  

Louis sat motionless, staring at Liam.  

"Say something."  

Louis blinked slowly, looking down and then back up at Liam, "I-why?"  

Liam shook his head, "It just kind of...i don't know. I'm so sorry can we just pretend it didn't happen and never speak of it again?"  

Louis nodded, "Works for me."  

Liam forced a smile, sinking into the couch and taking a hit of his blunt.  

  

HARRY  

"Hey, Harry." Kendall whispered, coming up behind Harry.  

Harry turned from the guy he was talking to, making eye contact with Kendall.  

"Can we talk?"  

"Um." Harry took a moment looking back at the guy then to Kendall, "Yeah...sure. Okay."  

Kendall smiled politely, walking towards the fire pit where two girls were making out.   

"What's up?"  

"I um...I wanted to ask you about the kiss."  

Harry nodded, looking down at his feet, "What about it?"  

"What do you mean, what about it?"  

Harry sighed, looking up at Kendall, "I mean why do you want to talk about it? It happened, I barely remember it, I was so drunk." Harry paused, running his hand over his face, "Look...it was a mistake and it meant nothing. I'm with Louis and that's that."  

"So you've told him then?"   

"That's none of your business."  

"I'm going to take that as a no."  

Harry let out sigh, laughing slightly, "I can't do this. Kendall, I don’t know what you want from me but mine and Louis' relationship isn't your business. I'm sorry if you thought that that kiss meant something but it didn't and it will never happen again. Now if you'll excuse me it's almost midnight and I'd like to find my boyfriend."   

  

LOUIS  

"What time is it?" Louis asked, walking up to Zayn who was making a drink in the kitchen.  

"Almost Midnight. Was about to go outside for the fireworks...want to join?"  

Louis nodded and they made their way outside.  

"Where's Harry?"   

"That is a good question." Louis retorted, looking around.  

"Well I'll be your kiss if you can't find him." Zayn teased, putting an arm around Louis.  

Louis chuckled, "I think I've kissed enough people who aren't Harry for one night."  

Zayn's face fell, "What?"  

Louis bit his lip looking up at Zayn, "Liam kissed me."  

"Liam?" Zayn asked confused.  

Louis nodded, "It didn't mean anything. And I stopped it before it went anywhere but I'm still going to tell Harry. I think he deserves to know."  

Zayn nodded, looking up to see Harry walking towards them. "Well there he is."   

"Wish me luck." Louis said, putting on a smile and walking to Harry.  

  

"Hey." Louis smiled, leaning forward to give Harry a quick peck.  

"Hey babe."  

"Look there's something I need to tell you."   

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, looking down at Louis, "What is it babe?"  

Louis sighed, "Well earlier when you were playing beer pong and I decided to go hang out inside..."  

"Yeah."  

"Liam came up to me and we started smoking and just talking and then well, he kissed me. Now before you get mad I want you to know I pulled away and he felt awful for doing it. I don't even think he knew what he was doing."  

Harry clenched his jaw, looking up and then at Louis, "I'm going to kill him."  

Louis' eyes grew wide, "What, why? It didn't mean anything." 

"You don't get it Louis! This is what I've been telling you for weeks, he wants what I have. It's been that way my entire life." 

"It's not like that with me. Him and I are just friends." 

"Maybe in your eyes Louis. But to him, you're just something I have that he doesn't. Don't you get that?" Harry said angrily, voice raising. 

Louis bit his lip, looking down, "Why are you yelling at me?" 

Harry sighed, "Because. Because damn it Louis, do you not get how scared I am that someone better is going to steal you away from me? Every damn day, I worry that you'll find someone better." 

"Harry, I-" 

"You!" Harry yelled, pointing at someone behind Louis. 

Louis, along with a few other people, turned his head, seeing Liam. 

"Harry, no." Louis said quickly, trying to hold him back. 

Harry pushed past Louis, storming over to Liam.  

"What's going..." Liam started, getting cut off by Harry's fist. 

"Fuck you, Liam." 

"Honestly Harry, you're making a scene." Louis whispered, trying to pull Harry away. 

"I'm making a scene? I'm sorry, how did you expect me to react?" 

"I don't know, not like this." 

"Well what about you? How would you react?" Harry yelled, half the party looking at them. 

Louis shrugged bashfully. 

"Well we could find out." 

Louis scrunched his eyes, looking up at Harry. "What do you mean?" 

"I made out with Kendall. How does that make you feel?" 

Louis' face fell, lip quivering, "What?" 

Guilt washed over Harry's face as he realized what just happened, "Oh my god...Louis." 

Louis stepped back, crossing his arms. 

"Okay people, back to the party." Niall yelled, diverting everyone's attention away from Louis and Harry. "Come on, the countdowns about to start." 

"Baby." Harry whispered, once people started to look away. 

"Screw you Harry." Louis spat, walking towards Zayn. 

 

"Hey, Z...have you seen Lottie?" Louis asked, holding back tears. 

Zayn looked over at Louis, shaking his head, "No I haven't...are you okay."  

Louis shook his head, "I'll be fine. I really need to find Lottie though."  

"I can drop her off."   

"Are you sure?"  

"Yeah...but are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"No actually, but I'm not going to get any better being here." 

"Okay, text me when you get home." 

Louis nodded, "Okay."  

  

HARRY  

"What happened to the plan?" Mads asked, taking a seat beside Harry on the couch. 

"It crumbled into a million pieces." 

"Clearly." Mads mumbled, "But why?" 

"Liam kissed Louis tonight." 

"So your plan was to embarrass the love of your life in front of the entire school, because _Liam_ kissed him?" 

Harry sighed, throwing his head back, "I am the biggest idiot ever." 

Mads nodded, "Now you're getting it." 

"You're not helping." 

"I tried to help, but you clearly didn't listen." 

"Well help me now. Please." 

Mads smiled sadly, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do at this point. It's all up to you." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means you have to go to him. Explain yourself, let him yell at you and hope that he pities you. Cause that's all you have left in your hand. And it's a risky play."   

"Are you trying to use a card analogy?" 

"Um, it's not trying if you succeed." 

  

LOUIS  

Louis wiped the tear threatening to spill from his eye, forcing himself not to cry. He walked into his bathroom, turning the water on and watching as it filled the tub.   

"Louis!"   

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, turning the water off and walking into his room.  

"Louis!"  

Louis turned his head towards the window, hearing a rock ping against the glass. He walked over to see Harry standing a few feet away.  

"Please open the window." Harry pleaded, voice muffled due to the glass.   

"Why should I?" Louis mumbled, looking down at his hands.  

"Because I'm cold." Harry said with a pout, a hint of humor in his voice, "Do you really want me to freeze?"   

Louis looked up at Harry, anger washing over his face, "Seriously? You're trying to be cute right now?"   

"You're right I'm sorry, this isn't the time."  

Louis frowned, crossing his arms.  

"Please, let me in...I want to explain."  

"Explain what? How you made out with your ex girlfriend? How you lied to me?"  

"Lou, please I don't want to discuss this through a window."   

Louis sighed, standing up and unlocking the window.   

Harry slid the window open, climbing in. He walked over to Louis who was now standing by his bed.   

Louis crossed his arms, looking down at his feet.   

"Louis." Harry whispered, reaching out for the boy only for him to pull away.  

"You said you wanted explain yourself...you five minutes."  

Harry nodded, taking a seat on Louis' bed, "Okay. I want to start by saying I'm incredibly sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I barely remember it happening I was so gone and I was angry. I do this thing where I self sabotage. Right when things are going good, I fuck them up. And I know everything I'm saying doesn't begin to excuse what I've done and I'm going to do everything possible to show you how truly sorry I am."  

Louis cleared his throat, taking a seat beside Harry, "When did it happen?" 

Harry bit his lip, "Christmas eve." 

Louis shot up, anger taking place of his sadness, "You made out with your ex girlfriend on my fucking birthday!"  

Harry looked down at his feet. 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, "Seriously, you aren't going to say anything?" 

"I don't know what to say." 

"How about I screwed up, Louis. I'm an idiot, Louis. It didn't mean anything. Something." 

"It didn't mean anything. I was so wasted, I barely knew what was happening until after it happened." 

Louis stood in front of Harry, blank expression on his face. 

"Why did you wait a week to tell me?" 

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was so terrified of losing you, but I knew I needed to tell you before you found out from someone else."  

"Well you made sure you were the one to tell me...along with everyone at the party." 

Harry slumped in defeat, "I shouldn't have told you like that...i didn't want to tell you like that." 

"Why did you?"  

"I was so mad!" Harry defended, "I was incredibly angry that Liam kissed you." 

"So you lashed out at me?" 

"I know. That was stupid, you didn't deserve that." 

"No I didn't." 

There was a moment of silence, both boys just looking at each other. 

"Well um..." Louis started, clearing his throat, "I think it'd be best if you left now."  

"Don't say that, please. I want to work this out." 

"There's nothing to work out." Louis said calmly. 

"What...what do you mean?" 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, looking at him directly, "I love you Harry and I heard what you had to say. But right now I think that...I um, I think that I'm going to need time to think everything over. To think us over."  

Panic washed over Harry's face, "Are you breaking up with me?"  

Louis shrugged, "Yes and no?"  

"What does that mean?"  

"I think we should take a break...maybe not see each other for a while. Not permanently, well maybe permanently, just long enough for me to figure things out. I know that you're sorry and I appreciate that but right now I don't trust you. You are the third guy to do this to me Harry, but you are the first to apologize."  

"Third guy?"  

Louis smiled sadly, "You know my ex James?"  

Harry nodded.  

"He cheated on me," Louis paused, letting out a sigh, "with this girl in his grade and he ended up getting her pregnant."  

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "I'm so sorry."  

Louis let out a small chuckle, "She still doesn't know that we were together."   

"You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this."  

Louis brought his hand to Harry's cheek, pulling him forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips.   

Harry brought his hand to Louis' wrist, running his thumb over his knuckles, "I love you."  

"I know." Louis said quietly, letting his hand fall from Harry's face. "Why don't you go back to your party."  

"When will I get to see you again?"  

"We'll see each other at school on Tuesday."   

Harry nodded, "Can I walk you to class?"   

Louis shook his head, "I don't think you should. I need to time to figure this out and I can't have you around while I do...at least not right now." 

"When?" 

"I'll let you know."   

"Okay." Harry whispered, looking down at his hands.  

Louis stood up, Harry following suite. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Happy New Year Harry."   

"Happy New Year." Harry whispered, holding Louis tight.   

  

"Louis?" Jay questioned, when Louis walked into the kitchen.   

"Morning mom." Louis yawned, light rubbing his eye with the side of his hand.  

"I thought you staid at Harry's last night?"  

"I was going to," Louis started, taking a seat at the island, "but we kind of got into fight."  

"About what?"  

"I don't really want to talk about it."  

"Are the two of you going to be okay?" Jay asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.   

Louis shrugged, "I'm not sure."   

Jay filled the glass up with orange juice and handed it to Louis, "Well if you change your mind and want to talk about it, I'll gladly listen. Is your sister up?"  

"Oh, she staid. Zayn said he'd bring her home."  

"What time? I have to take her to the airport in two hours."   

"I'm not sure." Louis shrugged, getting up and walking towards his room, "I'll call Zayn."  

  

Louis took his phone off it's charger, unlocking it and calling Zayn. He sighed, walking down the hall looking up questionably when he heard Zayn's phone ringing. He looked down at his phone then up again, walking towards Lottie's door. He opened it slowly, peeking his head in to see Zayn shirtless with his arms wrapped around Lottie.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
> stay trippy young hippie


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three updates in one week? guys, i'm on fire. (also this hasn't been edited...oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY 

Harry woke up quickly, any sense to where he was completely gone. He sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a small cough as he stood, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around, his surrounding becoming familiar. He was in his living room, standing on some girls hair. He lifted his foot walking towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of half empty vodka on his way.  

"Good morning." Niall mumbled, taking a sip of orange juice. 

Harry nodded at him, one eye squinted as he took a swig of the vodka. "Hair of the dog." He croaked, choking slightly on the small bit of vodka that was left in his mouth.  

"I never thought the day would come when I never wanted to taste alcohol again." Niall groaned, cringing at the thought.  

Harry attempted a laugh, shuffling over to a bar stool. He scooted the chair out, a few red cups shuffling underneath. He took another sip before sitting on the chair, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the island. "Hey will you hand me one of those knives behind you."  

Niall looked up slightly, slowly turning around. He sighed, walking over to the counter and grabbing a steak knife. 

"Thank you." Harry said grabbing the knife and cutting a part of the apple off. 

Niall nodded, a yawn taking place of his response. 

"Good morning boys." Mads chirped, as she strutted into the kitchen. 

Harry looked up, squinting his eyes as he examined her, "Did you just take a run?"  

Mads nodded, walking to the fridge to grab a water, "Yeah." 

"How the fuck do you have any ounce of energy?"  

Mads shrugged, walking over to Niall and wrapping an arm around him, "Because unlike some people. I know my alcohol limit." 

Niall groaned, leaning into Mads. 

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Mads cooed, running her hand through Niall's hair.  

Niall grumbled, wrapping his arms around Mads to keep himself upright.  

"I'm going to get him home, before he starts throwing up."  

Harry laughed, biting his teeth into the apple slice that was resting on the blade of the knife. "Can you help me get all of these people out first? The cleaners will be here in like thirty minutes and they won't be able to clean with everyone here." 

Mads nodded, moving Niall over to the booth in the corner of the kitchen.  

"Thanks." Harry smiled, getting up lethargically.  

 

LOUIS 

Louis wobbled back into the kitchen, dazed expression on his face. 

Jay looked up from the cook book she was reading over, "Are they on their way back?" 

Louis looked up from his phone, making eye contact with his mom. He stammered, phone gripped tightly in his hand, "They um," he paused letting out a small cough as he collected his thoughts. He shook his head slightly, pointing to his phone, "He didn't answer the phone, but I'm sure they're on their way."  

Jay nodded, grabbing two steaks from the freezer and setting them in a glass container, "Well are you hungry? I can whip up some pancakes."  

Louis shook his head as he made his way towards a bar stool, "No that's okay." He said softly, taking a seat, "I have to leave soon so I can get some last minute things done before school tomorrow."  

Jay nodded, grabbing a muffin off of the stand on their island and setting it on a plate, "Well you need to eat something." She said sternly, putting the muffin in the microwave. "What all do you need to do?" 

Louis sighed, stretching his arms forward. "I need to go up to the school to get some things ready for the spring show and then I have to go to Longview to grab one last book for my AP psychology class." 

"What book?"  

"Myer's Psychology for AP."  

"is it a requirement for the class?" Jay asked, measuring out some salt. 

Louis shook his head as he took a sip of orange juice, "No. But it comes with multiple-choice questions at the end of each unit and questions that summarize the main concepts." 

"How much is it?"  

Louis shrugged, resting his chin on his crossed arms, "Like $150 I think." 

"Do you have enough?" She asked, taking the muffin out of the microwave and placing it in front of Louis. 

Louis nodded, pinching off a small piece, "Yeah. Grandma gave me extra money for the school year." 

"Alright." Jay smiled, walking back over to the steaks. "Do you want me to tell Lottie you said bye or will you be here when she gets back?"  

"Oh um," Louis paused, taking a drink, "I probably won't be here so just tell her bye for me and that I'll see her soon."  

Jay nodded, whisking her marinade together, "Okay." 

Louis smiled, looking at the clock on the wall, "Oh shoot, I have to go." He said quickly getting up. He chugged down the rest of his orange juice before setting it in the sink. "Love you."  

"Love you." Jay yelled back as Louis sprinted towards his room. 

 

ZAYN 

Zayn twitched his nose, kissing the top of Lottie's head as he stretched his left leg slightly. He shuffled down, opening his eyes slowly. He looked down, vision blocked by blonde hair. He scrunched his eyebrows, looking further down to see Lottie peacefully sleeping on his chest. Zayn sighed, running his hand down his face, "Fuck."  

Lottie shifted slightly, repositioning her head to rest lower on Zayn's chest.  

Zayn held is breathe trying not to wake Lottie up. He gently moved her arm off of his stomach, sliding out slowly.  

Lottie sighed, curling into the pillow under her head. 

Zayn let out a heavy sigh, shimming his jeans on as he searched for his shirt. He grabbed the flannel off the floor along with shoes before slipping out of the door. He stood for a moment collecting himself before walking down the hallway. He peeked around the corner to see if Jay was in the kitchen. He sighed with relief as he tiptoed towards the side door. 

  

He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, plugging it into the charger once he was in his Jeep. He sighed, swiping Louis' missed call and putting the phone to his ear. Zayn steadily tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Louis to answer. He sighed, resting his head in his hand when Louis' voicemail tone came on: 

 _"this is Louis, leave me a message and I'll call you back."_    

"Hey man!" Zayn chirped after the beep, lifting his head up, "So I'm assuming you called to know when Lottie would be back..." He paused, letting out a nervous chuckle, "um well, she's here so yeah." He paused again, an unsettling silence invading the space, "Anyways...I was thinking of going to see a movie later so if you want to go just text me."  

 

LOUIS 

Louis pulled into the school parking lot, unplugging his phone from the charger and grabbing his backpack from the passenger side. He opened his door stepping out quickly as he slung his bag onto his right shoulder. He sighed, unlocking his phone as we walked towards the entrance. He walked up the few steps to get to the front entrance of the school, shoving his phone in his pocket as he opened the glass door.  

"Harry." Louis gasped, standing two inches from the most beautiful douchebag he'd ever met.  

"Hey." Harry said softly not making any effort to put space in between the two of them. 

Louis smiled awkwardly as he walked further into the building. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh um," Harry coughed, holding up his gym bag, "Practice for the charity match next Friday."  

Louis nodded, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.  

"You?" Harry asked quickly. 

"A few people from the drama club are meeting today to discuss the spring play." 

Harry shifted from one foot to the other, looking down at the freshly waxed tile.  

"Well I better get going..." Louis said after a moment of silence. "Have a good practice." 

Harry looked up quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, um...you too." 

Louis let out a small chuckle, smiling sweetly at Harry before walking towards the stairs. 

 

"Louis!" 

Louis sighed, turning around to see who was trying to get his attention. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Liam walking over to him. "Hey." 

"Hi." Liam smiled, moving the strap of his gym bag slightly so it wasn't digging into neck.  

"Charity match?" Louis asked quickly, pointing at the bag. 

"Huh?" Liam asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"The bag...I'm assuming you're here because of practice, you know, for the charity football game?" 

"Oh right, yeah." Liam smiled sheepishly.  

"So um, look I don't mean to be rude but I really have to get going." 

Liam nodded, looking up at Louis, "Yeah. Yeah okay, but I want to talk to you." 

Louis bit his lip, "I don't know that that's the best idea." 

"Please, it's important." 

"Liam..." 

"Tonight. Seven-thirty, The Cork Yard." Liam interrupted. 

"I really don't think..." 

"I'll see you at seven-thirty." He interrupted again as he walked passed Louis and towards the stairs. 

 

HARRY 

"Hey man...how's that hangover?" Harry taunted as Niall dragged himself into the locker room. 

"Every part of me wants to die a slow and painful death." Niall groaned, sliding down the lockers and curling in on himself. 

"Someone drank too much." Liam joked as he rounded the corner to get to his locker. 

Harry's smiled fell, a glare replacing it.  

Niall looked up at Harry then over to Liam, coughing uncomfortably.  

"Harry..." Liam sighed. 

Harry slammed his locker, grabbing his helmet off the bench and walking towards the field.  

Niall jumped, putting his head on his knees, letting out a small sob, "Why?" He whispered.  

"Someone's being dramatic." Liam mumbled to Niall in a joking manner. 

Niall squinted up at Liam, exhaustion written all over his face, "You're kidding right?" 

"What?"  

"What do you mean what?" Niall spat, standing up and unlocking his locker, "You made out with his boyfriend." 

"Well he made out with Kendall." 

"Not the point." Niall sighed, putting on his practice jersey. "Louis isn't just another hook up for Harry and you know that." 

"It was one kiss, I don't see why it's such a big deal." 

Niall shut his locker gently, turning towards Liam, "Look man...you kissed the love of his life and to be honest he's treating you a lot nicer than I would had you kissed Mads, so just count your blessings and pray that he'll forgive you soon."  

Liam nodded, shutting his gym locker. 

Niall jumped, letting out a groan, "Why do you guys keep doing that." 

Liam chuckled, grabbing his helmet and walking towards the field, "Sorry." 

 

LOUIS 

Louis paced around his room, tapping his phone against the palm of his hand. He sighed, stopping in his track as he unlocked his phone. He drug his finger down the screen landing on Zayn's number, pausing briefly before hitting call. He began pacing again as he waited to Zayn to answer.  

"Louis! Hey." Zayn greeted excitedly. 

"I need to talk to you." 

Zayn let out a nervous chuckle, "About what."  

"Just come over, now!" Louis demanded, hanging up the phone and flinging himself onto his bed. 

 

"Hey man." Zayn greeted walking into Louis' bedroom.  

Louis looked at Zayn with wide eyes, anger becoming dominate. He began pacing as Zayn took a seat on the bed, "Okay so first things first. I'm only talking to you because you're my oldest friend and I don't trust anyone else with the important stuff in my life." 

"Why wouldn't you be talking to me?" Zayn asked as if he had no clue what Louis was talking about. 

Louis stopped pacing looking at Zayn with a slightly annoyed expression, "I know you slept with my sister last night." 

"What?" Zayn asked, voice going high as he awkwardly laughed.  

"Zayn."  

Zayn dropped his head, "Sorry." 

"Right now I don't have time to be mad at you."  

"Because of the Harry thing?"  

Louis' lip quivered as he sat back down on his bed. "Yes...i saw him today. At the school." He sighed, looking up at Zayn, "he looked so sad." 

"Don't go there Louis. You did the right thing." 

"Maybe I was too hasty. I mean he did say he feels awful for what he did and I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt me." 

"You mean like kissing his ex on your birthday and then telling you and everybody else? Yeah, no he would never intentionally hurt you." Zayn said sarcastically.   

"Thanks...i needed to hear that. You've got to watch me closely or else I'll before you know it I'll be right back in his arms." Louis paused, looking up, "His beautiful, strong, tan arms." 

"Louis." Zayn warned. 

"Right. Sorry."  

"So is that why you called me over here?" 

Louis sighed, flipping to his stomach, "No. Liam asked me to go get dinner with him tonight." 

"What'd you say?" 

"He didn't really give me a chance to respond. Just kind of told me when and where and walked off."  

Zayn shifted slightly, looking down at Louis, "This honestly makes no sense...i've known Liam my entire life and never once have I gotten the vibe that he was into you...let alone guys."  

"Everyone thought Harry was straight." Louis pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I always told you that he liked you." 

"That's true." Louis nodded, flipping back over and standing up, "So do you think I should go to this dinner?" 

"Where is it?" 

"The Cork Yard." 

"Okay." Zayn said biting his lip, "Well I mean is he paying?" 

Louis cocked his, "Why is that relevant?" 

"Cause I mean, ya know...free meal."  

Louis let out a small chuckle, shaking his head at Zayn. 

 

Louis slowly walked into the restaurant, looking around for Liam with a nervous expression.  

"Are you meeting someone?" The hostess asked when she noticed Louis looking around. 

"Um yes. A tall guy, brown hair, muscular." Louis said attempting to describe Liam. 

"Oh yeah, he's right over there." The hostess said sweetly, pointing towards the back of the patio. 

"Thank you." Louis smiled, walking further into the restaurant.  

He bit his lip, spotting Liam at a table beside a tree.  

Liam stood up when he saw Louis, his smile growing.  

"Hey." Louis greeted, accepting Liam's hug. 

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it." Liam admitted as they took their seats. 

Louis smiled at Liam sweetly, placing his napkin in his lap, "Why wouldn't I come?" 

Liam shrugged bashfully, "I don't know, just thought...you know what it's not important. What's important is that you showed up." 

"Hi, welcome to Cork Yard. What can I get started for you tonight?" The waiter asked in a chipper voice. 

 Louis broke his eye contact with Liam to look up at the waiter, "Oh um..." He paused, looking down at the menu, "water and the Thai chicken." 

The waiter nodded with a smile, taking Louis' menu before looking over at Liam, "And for you sir?" 

Liam cleared his throat, looking down at the menu, "The BLTA." 

"Yes sir." The waiter responded, accepting the menu Liam was handing him. "I'll get these in and be right back with that water." 

"Thank you." Louis said kindly before looking back at Liam, "So...how was practice?" 

"It was good. I missed it more than I thought I did."  

Louis let a small chuckle, "Who coached? Isn't Harry's dad still out of town?" 

Liam nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah. Coach White is taking over for the next few days while Coach Styles' is on vacation." 

"Is he a tougher coach than Harry's dad?"  

"Not really, Coach Styles focuses more on offense and Coach White focuses on defense." 

Louis nodded along, taking a sip of his water as he pretended to understand what Liam was talking about. 

"Enough about football...i wanted to talk about last night." 

"Right. I'm sorry I told Harry, but I didn't feel right keeping it from him." 

Liam shifted in his seat, shaking his head, "You don't have to apologize. You had every right to tell him." He bit his lip, looking down briefly. "I, I feel like I should explain why I kissed you." 

"Okay." Louis said skeptically.  

"I like you, Louis. I've always thought you were an attractive guy and the more I've gotten to hang out with you and know you the more I've fallen for you." 

Louis sat frozen in his seat, unsure of what to say. 

"And I didn't mean to break you and Harry up, it was honestly an accident." 

"You accidentally kissed me?" Louis asked, a hint of humor in his voice.  

Liam smiled bashfully, "Yes. Trust me that's not how I wanted to kiss you for the first time." 

"So it's something you've thought about?"  

Liam shrugged, playing with the edge of the tablecloth, "Yeah. But I was never going to act on it. I just kind of got caught up in the moment." 

Louis smiled understandingly, "You're a sweet guy Liam. You were actually the only friend of Harry's that made feel welcome from the beginning...but I don't know that I feel the same way about you as you feel about me." 

Liam nodded, "I kind of figured." 

"But, that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life." 

Liam laughed sadly, taking a drink of his water.  

"Don't be like that." Louis said softly, "I just don't want to lead you on. I mean, yes you're very attractive and an incredible person but you're one of Harry's best friends...I couldn't do that to him or to you." 

"For arguments sack, let's say you and Harry never dated...would I have had a shot?" 

Louis thought about it, shrugging slightly, "Maybe. But, that's not really a possibility." 

"So we'll always be just friends then?" 

Louis nodded, looking down at his lap, "It's for the best."  

Liam let out a heavy sigh, stretching his arm across the table to grab Louis' hand, "As long as I have you in my life...I'm okay." 

Louis smiled, running his thumb across Liam's knuckles.  

 

"So how was the date?" Zayn asked when Louis walked into his bedroom. 

Louis tilted his head, looking at Zayn with an unamused expression, "It wasn't a date." 

Zayn laughed, turning his chair to face Louis."Did you pay?" 

"No." Louis mumbled, taking a seat on Zayn's bed. 

"Did he walk you to your car?" 

"Yes." 

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" 

Louis sat quietly, looking down at his hands, mumbling out; "He kissed my cheek." 

"So it was a date." Zayn smirked. 

Louis sighed, a small smile on his lips, "It wasn't like that." 

“Are you sure?” 

Louis shrugged, looking down at his phone, “ He told me that he likes me.”  

Zayn raised his eyebrows, leaning forward slightly, “What’d you say?” 

Louis shifted back to lean against the headboard, “That it could never happen.” 

“Why not?” 

“Harry and I are still whatever we are and even if him and I don't get back together I don't think it'd be right.” 

“Well do you like him?” 

“I mean, I don't think he's the worst choice for a boyfriend. But it doesn't matter because him and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be.” 

 

HARRY  

“Advil.” Niall groaned dragging himself into Harry’s kitchen.  

Harry chuckled grabbing the pill bottle and sliding it over to Niall. 

Niall grabbed the bottle, pouring four out into his hand and throwing them back, “I haven't be this hungover since our sophomore homecoming.”  

“I didn't think you drank that much last night.”  

“While you were at Louis’ we played quarters with moonshine…” Niall paused, cringing at the memory, “wasn't my finest hours.”  

Harry laughed opening a can of Red Bull, “Sorry I missed that.” 

Niall shook his head, “I regret every decision ever made that led me to this point in my life.” 

“You're such a drama queen.” 

Niall chuckled, resting his head on the table, “So um, how are you?” 

Harry shrugged, taking a seat by Niall the breakfast table, “Honestly…I’m miserable.”  

“What did he say when y'all talked?” 

“He wants space. Needs time to decide if he still wants to be with me.”  

Niall nodded understandingly, “I think y'all will get back together.” 

“Maybe.” Harry sighed, looking up when Mads and Alyssa walked into his kitchen. 

“We come bearing food and the best hangover cure around: weed.” Mads chirped, setting the food on the island along with a plastic container full of weed. 

“Marry me.” Niall said with a cheesy grin. 

Mads laughed, pulling a salad out of a brown bag. “I'll have to think about it.” She joked, drizzling honey mustard over her salad.  

“What all did y'all get?” Harry asked, looking over all the food. 

“Well, we weren't sure what you guys wanted…or what we wanted for that matter,” Alyssa said with a small laugh, “So we went literally everywhere.” 

“Well, what are my options?”  

“We have chips and dip from Don Juan’s, cheeseburgers and fries from Skinner’s, pizza from Bulldogs, and salads from the Cork Yard.”  

“Pizza?” Niall asked, perking his head up. 

“Yes babe and cheesy bread.” Mads smiled, bringing the pizza and cheesy bread to the table. 

Niall sighed, opening the pizza box and smiling up at Mads, "I love you." 

Mads took a seat by Niall, kissing his cheek. "I need to talk to you." 

Niall stopped inhaling pizza long enough to look at Mads. "About what?" He asked slowly taking another bite. 

Mads chuckled, shaking her head. "Okay well..." She paused looking over at Harry and Alyssa before looking back at Niall, "When I went to the Cork Yard I saw Liam and Louis. Together." 

Niall nodded along, eyes on the pizza. "Maybe it was a coincidence."  

Mads shook her head, "They were sitting together." She paused again, lowering her voice, "And they were holding hands." 

Niall sat his pizza down, looking at Mads. "Are telling me they were on a date?"  

Mads shrugged, "I’m not sure what it was. I'm just saying what I saw." 

Niall shook his head, taking another bite of his pizza. "Wow." 

"Don't tell Harry. I'm not sure he's in place where he can handle it." 

"What about Alyssa? Does she know...are they even together at this point?" 

Mads shook her head, taking a pepperoni off of Niall's pizza, "They broke up the night before the party. Apparently after he left my house, he went to see her and they got in this huge fight." 

"About what?" Niall asked around a mouth full of pizza. 

"What are you two whispering about?" Harry asked from across the kitchen. 

"Sex." They said in unison as if it was obvious.  

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the container with weed. "Well if the two of you are done being gross I say we smoke some weed." 

"I'm down." Mads smiled, kissing Niall before standing up and joining Alyssa and Harry at the island.  

 

LOUIS 

Louis rolled over, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. Five til six, fifteen minutes until his alarm was set to go off. He sighed, rubbing his right eye before flinging his comforter off and shuffling towards the bathroom. He stretched, examining himself in the mirror. He tilted his head before slipping his glasses off and putting his contacts in. Louis turned on his heels and made his way towards the kitchen to get breakfast.  

"Morning sweetie." Jay greeted as Louis shuffled into the kitchen. 

"Good morning." Louis yawned, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. 

"There are chocolate chip and blueberry scones on the table." Jay informed, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Louis nodded as he poured hot water into his mug, "Thank you." 

"Are you ready start your last semester of high school?"  

Louis shrugged, taking a sip of tea as he walked towards the breakfast table. "I'm ready to get the day over with." 

"Are things really that bad with Harry?" 

Louis picked up a scone, holding it up slightly, "Is this one chocolate chip?" 

Jay nodded, setting her paper down. 

Louis nodded, taking a seat. "He's not entirely the reason...i don't know, I just I've got way too much happening to worry about the things in my social life. I liked last year when my biggest concern was remembering my lines for the school play." 

Jay smiled sympathetically, "Ninety more days and you'll officially be a Reveille."  

Louis sighed, taking a bite of his scone.  

"You do still want to go to A&M right?" 

Louis thought for a brief second, grabbing his mug and standing up, "I'll let you know." 

 

"Who am I going to eat lunch with?" Louis sighed, leaning against the lockers. 

"There's always Liam." Zayn teased closing his locker. 

Louis stood up straight, following Zayn to the math wing of the school. "Yeah, that's exactly what we need right now...Liam and I getting cozy in front of Harry." 

Zayn chuckled, stopping in front of his first block classroom. "Well didn't you say some people from the drama club have A lunch?" 

Louis nodded letting out a small sigh, "Yeah...i guess they're always an option." 

Zayn smiled trying to hold back a laugh, "You really are the most dramatic person I know." 

"It's just part of my charm." Louis said sweetly before looking at the clock hanging in the hallway. "Oh crap, I gotta go. I'll see you in second block." 

 

HARRY 

"Welcome to Food and Nutrition. I'm Mrs. White and I know most of you take this class thinking it's a blow off and I want you to know that's not the case." 

Harry rolled his eyes, sinking down in his desk. 

"We make food in this class right?" A sophomore whispered, looking at Harry. 

Harry sighed, looking over at the scrawny guy nodding his head.  

"I'm going to start by telling you your groups for the year." Mrs. White continued. 

Harry blew the hair out of his eyes as we waited for his name, staring at the clock in the process. 

"Next is Kendall Jenner, Liam Payne, Madeline Smith, and Harry Styles."  

Harry laughed to himself, looking over at Mads who smiled at him sympathetically.  

"Now I want you guys to pair off and get to know each other...you'll spending a lot time together in this class." 

Harry sighed, standing up and walking over to Mads. "Who did I piss off to deserve this?" 

Mads chuckled, grabbing her stuff and following Harry to the mock kitchen stations.  

 

"When are your parents coming back?" Niall asked as him and Harry walked to a table. 

"Next Tuesday."  

Niall sat his tray down, smiling widely at Harry, "So party this weekend." 

"Thought you were done partying after the last party."  

Niall laughed, popping a French fry into his mouth, "It's more we took a hitas, not a long one, just one long enough for me to reevaluate, remember the good times and allow the bad ones to fade away." 

"You're such a tool." Harry teased stabbing his fork into his salad. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
> stay trippy young hippie


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really, Louis shouldn't be left alone at a party...nothing good ever comes of it. (also this has not been edited because lol i suck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)
> 
>  

LOUIS

“Have you talked to Harry?” Zayn asked, propping his feet on Louis’ bed.

“Shoes.” Louis warned before turning back to his iMac. “And no, not since I ran into him at the school on Monday.”

“What about Liam?”

“He asked me to hang out tomorrow night.”

Zayn nodded to himself, “What does he want to do?”

“He wants to go bowling. He said like him Niall and Mads are going Friday and asked me to join.”

“That doesn’t sound like an uncomfortable night.” Zayn joked, scrolling through his phone.

Louis shrugged, “It wouldn’t be if you came.”

“I’m always down for a good bowling sesh.” Zayn said, putting his phone down and standing up.

“So you’ll come?”

“Yeah sure,” Zayn shrugged, sitting on the edge of Louis’ desk, “but only if you get high with me before hand.”

“I’m down.”

 

HARRY

“Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight?” Niall asked Harry as they sat down.

Harry nodded, grabbing his water bottle and unscrewing the cap, “Is Liam still going?”

Niall nodded picking up his fork, “Yes, but I still think you should come.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s been almost a week since we’ve all hung out.”

“Yeah because Liam is a manipulative prick who doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.”

Niall sighed, poking at the salad on his tray with his fork, “I talked to Liam and he feels bad for kissing Louis. He said he was so drunk he didn’t even realize it was Louis until after it happened. He honestly regrets doing it.”

“Yeah, what about their date at The Cork Yard?”

Niall dropped his fork, looking up at Harry, “You know about that?”

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his pizza, “Yup. Alyssa told me.”

“It wasn’t a date. Apparently, Louis wanted to talk to Liam about everything, to clear the air.”

“ _Louis_ wanted to talk to him?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

Niall nodded, “That’s what Liam said.”

“Huh.” Harry said taking a drink of water.

“What?”

“He literally walks the other way when he sees me in the hall but he’ll go out to dinner with Liam.”

“What are we talking about?” Mads asked taking a seat beside Niall.

“How much I’d like to punch Liam.”

“You aren’t going to are you?”

Harry sighed, slouching slightly, “No. I’m going to be civil…ish. The last thing I need to do is get overly angry. Louis doesn’t like it and I want to win him back not push him away.”

“You’re better than me, if he kissed Mads he wouldn’t be walking.”

“Yeah well…I’m not one to get violent.”

Niall dropped his pizza back on his tray, looking at Harry with a befuddled expression.

“What?”

Mads let out a small chuckle, “You put Ashton in the hospital.”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “He went to the school infirmary.”

“Regardless…you have a temper.”

“Barely.” Harry mumbled.

“Hey Harry, there’s a party Saturday night right?” A cheerleader asked, taking a seat beside Harry.

Harry looked away from Mads and Niall, smiling at the blonde, “Yup. Ten o’clock at my house.”

The blonde smiled, lowering her voice and leaning in slightly, “Is it true that you and Louis broke up?”

“Um…”

“Because, if you’re single again…you and I could…”

“I’m not interested.” Harry interrupted.

“Oh.”

“It’s nothing personal. I just, I’m really only into Louis.”

“But aren’t him and Liam a thing now?”

“Hey Courtney,” Mads said quickly, “I think you left your anti-fungal cream in the locker room this morning.”

Courtney shook her head, huffing out a small laugh, “I don’t…that’s not…”

“Bye Courtney.” Mads smiled, taking a drink of her water.

“So the entire school knows that Liam and Louis are friendly.” Harry asked solemnly.

“Some people think they are but I wouldn’t worry about it.” Mads reassured.

Harry nodded, letting out a heavy sigh, “When are we going bowling?”

“Wait you’re going?” Mads asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged, “If I can’t punch him I might as well try to be friends with him again.”

Mads looked over at Niall and then to Harry, “What are you planning?”

“Nothing.” Harry said defensively. “I’m just not getting anywhere being angry at him and as much as I would love to rip his head off, I think it’s time I be mature and let things go.”

“Wow. Louis’ changed you.” Mads admitted.

“So bowling?”

 

LOUIS

“Are we early?” Louis whispered to Zayn as they walked into the bowling ally.

Zayn shrugged, walking further in to see Liam standing at the cash wrap. “There’s Liam.”

Liam looked up spotting the two boys walking in; he nodded his head, smiling at Louis.

Louis lifted his left hand and gave Liam a small wave.

“Hey.” Liam greeted when the two of them walked up.

“Hey man.” Zayn smiled, bro-hugging Liam.

“Where is everyone?” Louis asked, giving Liam a side hug.

Liam shrugged, “Niall said they were headed this way about fifteen minutes ago, so they should be here soon.”

Louis nodded, pulling his wallet out.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I got you.” Liam said quickly, placing his hand on Louis’ forearm.

Louis smiled sweetly, moving his arm out of Liam’s touch. “That’s very sweet, but I can pay.”

“No it’s fine.” Liam smiled, stepping forward and looking over at Zayn, “I’ve got you too man.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Zayn laughed after Louis rolled his ball down the lane.

Louis jutted his bottom lip out, looking down at his feet as he shuffled back to the chairs, “My horrible attempt at trying to not get a gutter ball.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen someone go entire game and not knock down a single pin.” Liam teased.

“Not everyone can be a professional bowler.” Louis laughed. “And besides, I told you when you invited me that I suck at bowling.”

“Yeah, but everyone says that suck a bowling, but they at least get points on the board.”

Louis frowned, letting out a sad laugh.

“I’m kidding.” Liam laughed, putting an arm around Louis and pulling the smaller boy into himself.

 

HARRY

“I’m serious,” Mads laughed, “She had no clue her nipple was out for like half the routine.” She continued, tightening her grip on Niall’s arm as they walked towards the entrance of the bowling ally.

“You think that’s why y’all won?” Harry joked, opening the door.

“I’m not going to lie, that might have been the reason.”

Harry laughed, stopping in his tracks.

“What?” Niall asked looking up to see Liam wrapped over Louis, showing him how to roll the ball.

“He’s just showing him how to bowl.” Mads said sweetly, linking her arm with Harry’s.

“Does he have to be so touchy with it?” Harry mumbled, allowing Mads to drag him to the cash wrap.

 

LOUIS

“That was better, but next time instead of jumping into the neighbor lane let’s aim for ours.” Liam chuckled, keeping his arm around Louis as they walked back to the chairs.

Louis laughed, looking up at Liam before looking forward. He dropped his arm from Liam’s waist, face falling. “Harry.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, lifting the corners of his mouth slightly as he walked past Liam and Louis.

“I didn’t know he was coming.” Louis whispered.

Liam removed his arm from Louis, shrugging slightly. “Neither did I.”

“How much longer until the game y’all are on is done?” Niall asked as he tightened the lace on his left shoe.

“Zayn’s go and then we’re done.” Liam informed before taking a seat.

Zayn stood, pulling Louis with him and dragging him to the bowling balls. “So how you doin?”

Louis glanced over to where everyone was sitting, letting out a sigh, “The room is spinning a little.”

“Want to leave?” Zayn asked, lining the ball up.

Louis shook his head, “No. I mean we have the same friends now so we’re going to have to get used to being around each other.”

Zayn released the ball, watching it roll before looking at Louis. “If you say so.”

HARRY

“You have to be cheating.” Mads accused Harry.

“I swear I’m not. I’m just an embarrassingly good bowler.”

“How? Please tell me how, cause I’m lucky if I get one strike a game.”

“Well babe, it’s probably because you granny roll every time.” Niall butted in.

Mads gasped, looking over at Niall. “Excuse me. I do not granny roll… _every time.”_

“When you squat and roll the ball each time you go up there, it’s a granny roll.”

“Fine, judge me all you want but I’m still beating you.” Mads laughed, sticking her tongue out at Niall.

“Yeah, but I’m beating both of you and that’s what we should remember.”

Mads laughed looking at Harry before seeing Alyssa walk in. “Yay!” she sang, jumping up and running over to Alyssa.

“Finally, someone I can compete with.” Harry chuckled, looking at Niall.

“I don’t Liam’s giving you a run for your money.” Niall pointed out.

Harry looked over at Liam, seeing him whispering to Louis. “In more ways than one.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“Okay I’ll tell you what, if you can make a strike on this next round I will write the paper for our history project but if you don’t you have to write it _and_ do the power point.” Harry propositioned.

Alyssa took a moment to think it over, “You’ve got a deal.” She said shaking Harry’s hand and walking towards the bowling balls.

Harry stood up, watching as Alyssa lined up. She flung her arm back, swinging it forward and releasing the ball. The ball rolled down the lane; slowly creeping it’s way to the pins before crashing into them, knocking down each one.

Alyssa threw her arms up, turning around and smiling at Harry. “Don’t forget it has to be ten pages…single spaced.”

Harry groaned, “Two out of three.”

Alyssa shook her head, “No way. I’m not risking that, not with the luck that I have.”

Harry sighed, putting an arm around Alyssa, “Fine. I’ll write the paper.”

 

LOUIS

“You’re up Lou.” Zayn said, nudging Louis.

Louis looked over at Zayn before he stood up taking a few steps forward before looking back at Liam and giving him a sweet smile, “Li…will you help me with this one?”

Liam let out a small chuckle, nodding his head. “Sure, Lou.”

 

“He’s flirting with her on purpose.” Louis mumbled to Zayn once he was back in his seat.

Zayn looked over to Harry and Alyssa, watching as Harry laughed. “Well, in fairness you’re flirting with Liam.”

Louis gasped, offended by Zayn’s comment. “I am not.”

“No? Then what was that whole thing earlier?”

“What thing?” Louis asked, getting irritated.

Zayn straightened up a bit, clearing his throat and trying to mock Louis’ voice, “Li…won’t you help me? I’m just so awful at bowling and acting subtle.”

“Hey. Accuse me of flirting but never say I’m a poor actor.”

“All I’m saying is the two of you are being stupid. You’re the one that called it off, which I am in complete support of, but you can’t expect him to wait around for you to decide. Especially since the two of you never discussed if seeing other people during your break was okay.”

 

HARRY

“How many kegs should we get?” Niall asked as he lounged on Harry’s couch.

Harry shrugged, flipping through the TV channels, “I don’t know…how many do we usually get?”

Niall turned to look at Harry over the armrest, “I have no clue. Liam usually takes care of this…I just pick them up.”

Harry sighed, looking at Niall, “If you’re the one that picks them up shouldn’t you know how many there are?”

“Well yeah, but there’s a different amount each time. Since Liam’s the one who lets people know about the party he knows how many to get.”

“Then text Liam and find out how many you should get.” Harry said, slightly irritated, looking back at the TV.

“I’d feel bad asking him since we didn’t tell him about it.”

Harry glanced over at Niall before looking back at the TV. “Then invite him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why not.” Harry said blankly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Okay.” Niall said quietly as he lay back down.

 

LOUIS

Louis sat up, looking at Liam questionably, “You want to go to Harry’s party?”

Liam shrugged, taking a seat in one of the chairs by Louis’ window. “Yeah. Why not?”

“Um. I don’t know maybe because the last party we were all at ended with Harry punching you, publically humiliating me, and you know our break up.”

Liam let out a small chuckle, “That was like a week ago. Everyone’s forgotten about it.”

“Okay so people at school might have but I haven’t. I’m still pissed at him for what he did.”

“Telling you in front of the entire party?”

“No, for kissing Kendall…and I mean I’m not exactly ecstatic about how he told me.”

“Yeah that was pretty fucked up of him…you know, I’d never do that if you were my boyfriend.”

Louis tilted his head, looking at Liam with a senseless expression.

Liam threw his hands up in defense, “Sorry.”

“You can’t do that, Li. You know I care about you but you also know that we can’t be together.”

“But why?” Liam asked, scooting to the edge of the chair, “I mean all week you’ve been saying you’re done with him and that you don’t trust him…”

“I never said I was done with him…” Louis said quickly.

“Okay, maybe not in those exact words. But don’t you think you would have figured out if you wanted to get back with him by now?”

“It’s not that simple. I mean, he cheated on me…I know he only kissed her but he waited to tell me and then the way he told me and I just…ugh!” Louis groaned, throwing himself back on his bed. “And you know what the worst part of all of this is? Despite everything he did I’m still in love with him and I’m so angry at him for making me love him still…he’s just he’s such a jerk!”

Liam sat in silence, nodding his head. “Then be with him, Louis. Forgive him because I’ve known Harry my entire life and he’s never loved someone the way he loves you.”

“Then why did he kiss Kendall?” Louis pouted.

“That’s my fault.”

Louis tilted his head, “How is that your fault?”

Liam took a deep breath; “Because I knew he was feeling insecure about the two of you so instead of backing off like I should I have I continued to flirt with you in order to set him off.”

Louis looked at Liam directly, expression calm.

“I know what I did was wrong and I know it still doesn’t excuse what he did but maybe it helps explain why he did it.”

Louis nodded, standing up from his bed.

“Say something.”

Louis stopped in his tracks, turning around and looking at Liam. “What time is the party?”

 

HARRY

“Where’s the vodka?” Mads asked looking over the booze scattered throughout the kitchen.

“Check the freezer downstairs. There should be two cases leftover from the New Years Eve Party.” Harry said absentmindedly as he poured rum into the punch bowl.

“So you ready for tonight?” Niall asked as he put the Jell-O shots over ice.

“I guess.” Harry shrugged.

Niall let out a sigh as he walked to the fridge to grab more Jell-O shots.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Niall mumbled.

Harry sat the bottle of rum down, looking at Niall dead on. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just…it’s been a week Harry.”

“And?” Harry pushed.

“And aren’t you over it already?”

Harry cocked his head to the side unsure of how to respond.

“You’re not even Harry anymore. You’re like this shell and I’m trying to be supportive I really am but come on man.”

“You’re kidding right?” Harry laughed, “When you and Mads broke up you didn’t get out of bed for two weeks.”

“Yeah but Mads and I have been together for fourteen years you and Louis were only together for like what four months?” Niall asked, stepping closer to Harry, “I’ve seen you get over girls in a night. I mean you’re single again, don’t you remember the fun we had when you were single?” He paused briefly, snapping his fingers as an idea hit him, “Let me be you’re wingman tonight, it’ll be like old times.”

“No. I’m not hooking up with anyone tonight unless it’s Louis.”

“Come on Harry, you gotta get over him some how.”

“You don’t get it Niall.” Harry said, voice raising. “I’m in love with him. I’ve been in love with him since the first day of kindergarten and…” he paused collecting his thoughts, “and I finally had him. But I screwed it up. Me, I’m the one to blame for it. Not Liam, not Kendall, me. I have to live with that and it kills me. I know it’s been a week and each day it kills me a little bit more because each day is a reminder that I pushed him away and that I ruined the best thing I’ve ever had.”

Niall stood in shock, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“So I’m sorry if I’m not the same guy that you’re used to having around but that guy isn’t coming back, because that guy pushed Louis away and if I want him back I have to change and you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“Okay.” Niall said softly, nodding his head. “I’m sorry man. I guess, I never thought of it that way…I didn’t. I’m just sorry. Whatever you need man, I’m there.”

“Thanks.”

Niall nodded, standing quietly for a moment, “So like can ask you something?”

Harry nodded, going back to the punch.

“Are you into girls still or like what’s the deal there?”

Harry shook his head letting out a slight chuckle, “I’m still into girls, but I’m in love with Louis and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Screw it, be my wingman.”

“Huh?” Niall asked confused as he released the smoke he was holding in.

“I’m done trying to get Louis back.”

“What why?”

“Because he showed up with Liam all giggly and touchy and if he can move on so can I.”

“I’m sorry what’s going on?” Mads asked, leaning forward.

“I’m getting laid tonight and Niall’s helping.”

Mads nodded slowly, tilting her head before looking over at Niall.

Niall widened his eyes sinking into the couch.

“So let me get this get this straight…” Mads chuckled, shifting slightly to get a better look at Harry. “You want to go back to hooking up with girls every night with no consideration for their feelings? Back to the douche bag that couldn’t even get Louis to give him the time of day simply because you’re assuming he’s here with Liam instead of being an adult and going up to him and talking to him? Are you really that stupid?”

Harry sank into the couch, unsure of what to say.

“Get your ass up and go to your boy before it really is too late!” Mads continued, pausing briefly to take a drink. “And while I’m yelling, we’re almost out of vodka.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows looking at Mads, “How is that one my fault.”

“I don’t know.” Mads shrugged, “Just felt like kicking you while you were down.”

Harry chuckled, looking at Niall. “She’s mean.”

“I know.” Niall smirked, running his hand up Mads’ thigh. “I like it.”

Mads giggled and leaned in to kiss Niall neck.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Harry whispered.

 

 

LOUIS

“What do you normally drink at parties?” Liam asked Louis as they walked into the kitchen.

Louis shrugged, putting his hands on the island. “Whatever Harry makes me.”

Liam nodded, looking over the alcohol, “Well I know I’m no Harry but will you drink what I make you?”

“I’ll give it a taste.”

Liam chuckled grabbing a red cup and pouring some vodka into it before handing it to Louis.

Louis grabbed the cup, sniffing the content before taking a sip, “Is this...strawberry lemonade?” Louis asked unsure as he took another drink.

“It’s my own rendition of a lemon drop. I just use strawberry vodka instead of regular and just a splash of sprite.”

“Well it’s fucking delicious.” Louis mumbled as he took another drink.

Liam smiled, grabbing another cup for himself. “I’m glad you like it.”

Louis turned around and leaned against the counter so he could look at Liam, “What are you going to have?”

“Probably just beer.”

“That’s _so_ boring.” Louis teased playfully.

Liam smirked, looking over at Louis, “Be that as it may...beer is good.”

“Oh I didn’t say that it wasn’t good, it’s just so typical. Live on the edge Payne.”

“Fine.” Liam laughed, setting his cup down, “What should I drink?”

Louis smiled excitedly, turning around and looking at the alcohol. “No one has let me pick them a drink before.”

Liam put an arm around Louis’ shoulder, waiting patiently while Louis decided what to mix together.

“I’ve got it.” Louis said quickly, grabbing the red cup Liam had sat down and a bottle of vodka.

“Should I be scared?” Liam teased.

“Oh hush.” Louis laughed, pouring the watermelon vodka into the cup before grabbing club soda.

“That’s it? Vodka and club soda?”

Louis shrugged, “I saw my sister make it one time.”

Liam laughed grabbing the cup and taking a drink. “It’s good, thanks gorgeous.”

 

HARRY

“So having fun?” Harry asked the girl he had been talking to.

She nodded, smiling flirtatiously.

Harry forced a smile, looking around the party and seeing Louis laughing at something Liam said.

“Do you um, do you want to go sit?” He asked, pointing towards the empty couch near Louis.

The girl, _he honestly couldn’t remember her name…maybe it started with an E,_ nodded and they walked further into the living room area of the basement.

“So you’re a senior right?” Harry asked louder than he probably had to.

“Yeah. I actually just moved here from Alabama.”

“Oh so you’re the new girl.”

The brunette nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “Unfortunately.”

“Must suck that you had to move your last semester of high school.”

“It definitely wasn’t ideal, but it’s pretty cool here and everyone’s really nice.”

Harry nodded, looking over at Zayn who was sitting on the opposite couch rolling a blunt. “Hey Z…can I get one?”

Zayn looked up at Harry with a straight face, licking the blunt to close it up. “A blunts fifty dollars.”

“Since when do you charge at parties?”

“Since you cheated on my best friend.” Zayn shot back.

Harry looked over at the girl, letting out a nervous chuckle before looking back at Zayn. “Could you not right now?”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Zayn smiled, “Am I harshing your vibes?”

“Harry what’s going on?” The girl asked, looking at Zayn then Harry, “Who is that?”

“Zayn.” Harry gritted out, before standing up and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He opened the leather and pulled out a hundred dollar bill before handing it over to Zayn. “Fine, two blunts.”

Zayn snatched the bill and began rolling.

 

ZAYN

“Zayn, that wasn’t necessary.” Louis whispered.

“No. Him coming over here with giggles wasn’t necessary.” Zayn whispered back as he sealed the first blunt.

“It’s his house Zayn. He can go wherever he wants.”

“What do you want me to do? Give him his money back?”

Louis sighed, “Just don’t start anything please.”

“He’s the one that started it when he kissed Kendall.”

“Be that as it may. I don’t like conflict so please, Z. Promise you want start anything with Harry.”

“Fine.” Zayn mumbled, sealing the second blunt.

“Thank you.” Louis said sweetly, kissing Zayn’s cheek before walking back to Liam.

 

Zayn smiled scooting the end of the couch nearest Harry, “Here are your blunts and here’s your money back. I was just fucking with you earlier, sorry for any confusion.”

Harry took the items skeptically. “Okay.”

Zayn smiled bigger leaning so only Harry could hear him, “If you brought her over here to make Louis jealous I swear I will kill you.” He leaned back, slapping his hand down on Harry’s knee. “Enjoy the weed.”

 

LOUIS

“I’m gonna go get more to drink. Do you want anything?” Louis asked Liam.

“No I’m good, thanks.”

Louis nodded before making his way to the stairs; he slowly walked up weaving his way through the few people that were standing on them. He sighed walking into the kitchen and grabbing a new cup.

“Need any help?”

Louis looked up, seeing Harry on the opposite side of the island. He smiled shyly, shaking his head. “No that’s okay. I’m just going to have a rum and coke.”

“That was the first drink I made you.”

Louis looked up slightly as he poured a can of coke into his cup. “And the only one I remember how to make.”

Harry walked to the other side of the island, grabbing the rum and handing it to Louis. “I miss you Louis.” He whispered, looking at Louis’ cheek.

Louis stood still, looking down into his drink. He cleared his throat, pouring the rum into his cup. “I can’t do this here.”

“Then let’s go somewhere.” Harry said quickly, trying to look at Louis dead on.

Louis kept his head down, staring into his cup. “I can’t Harry.”

“Why not?” Harry pushed.

Louis sighed, setting his cup down and looking up at Harry. “Because I can’t look at you without wanting to cry, okay! I can’t talk to you without wanting to yell at you. I hate you so much right now Harry and I just can’t be around you.”

Harry nodded, looking down at his shoes.

Louis bit his lip, letting out a heavy sigh. “I don’t hate you, Harry. It’s just…it’s too hard for me to be around you right now. I’m so in love with you it hurts! And I’m so mad at you because even though you completely crushed me I _do_ still love you.” He whispered, voice trembling slightly.

Harry looked up, reaching out for Louis. “Baby…”

Louis pulled back, shaking his head. “I can’t Harry. I can’t forgive you yet…I need more time.” He said quietly before walking back to the stairs.

 

“Lou what’s wrong?” Liam asked, looking away from Zayn to get a better look at Louis.

Louis shook his head taking a seat beside Zayn. “It’s nothing. I think I’m a little too drunk that’s all.”

“It was Harry wasn’t it? I swear I’ll kill him.” Zayn gritted out, going to stand up.

Louis placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder pulling him back down. “Don’t Zayn. He didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I told you, I’ve had too much to drink…now can we move on?”

Zayn sighed, standing up. “Fine. I’m going to get a beer. And when I get back we’re smoking a joint.”

 

HARRY

“Who’s your friend?” Mads asked Harry who was leaning against the wall outside.

“I’m Emma.” The brunette smiled, extending her hand.

Mads smiled sweetly, “Mads.” She responded shaking the girls hand before looking back at Harry. “So, did you talk to Louis?”

Harry sighed, “Emma is just a friend. We were actually just discussing my situation.”

“Oh.” Mads said a little stunned.

“Yeah. It’s really sad, I mean he’s spent years pinning for Louis and secretly…”

“Yes sweetie, I know the story.” Mads smiled, interrupting Emma. “So what did he say? What did you say?”

“I told him that I missed him and he said he needs more time. He still loves me, he just can’t trust me.”

“Did he say anything about Liam?”

Harry shook his head, “No. But I honestly think something’s going on there and what if he falls for Liam while he’s trying to decided if he wants me back? What do I do then?” he asked, a bit in a panic.

“Okay. First of all please calm down.” Mads said slowly, “Second, I’ll deal with Liam. I don’t know what he’s deal is but he needs to chill. I haven’t seen him try so hard to take something from you since the third grade.”

“He just couldn’t handle that I was the class leader and he wasn’t…ya know, I really should have known then that he was trouble.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “You’d think by hanging out with guys most of the time I wouldn’t have so much drama in my life.”

Emma giggled, looking at Mads then over to Harry.

 

“So you’re dating Niall…the blonde boy that has two bottles of beer taped to either hand?”

Mads giggled, looking at Niall as he tried to finish the beer before the other guy. “Yup…that’s the love of my life.”

“He seems like a winner.” Emma said sarcastically, clearly making a joke.

Mads face fell, “I know you’re kidding but if you say shit like that again I’ll have to shave your head.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she looked over at Harry, silently asking if Mads was serious.

Harry shrugged, “Only she’s allowed to pick on him.”

Emma swallowed looking back at Mads; “I’m sorry.”

Mads cracked a smile, letting out a hard laugh. “Oh dude. You should’ve seen your face! I don’t give a fuck what you say about him.” She calmed her laughing slightly, taking a sip of her drink, “He’s a fucking moron…but he’s my moron and I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“Speaking of your moron. He’s going to need food after all of that…”

“Harry!” Zayn yelled, walking over to the table Harry was sitting at.

Harry looked over his shoulder, jumping up quickly and running behind Mads.

Mads squeaked as Harry pulled her up. “Damn it Harry! You pissed off Zayn?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Harry defended, trying to hide behind her.

“The hell you didn’t.” Zayn yelled again, stopping in front of Mads.

Mads jumped slightly, attempting to move out of the way.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry said quietly, slightly tightening his grip as he cowered behind her.

“What’d you do? Hm…what’d you say to him?”

“Nothing.” Harry said quickly, shaking his head. “All I said was that I miss him.”

Zayn squinted his eyes, chest heaving.

“I swear Zayn. I didn’t do anything.” Harry said defensively, panic slowly washing over his face. “Why? What’d he say?”

Zayn calmed down, stepping back slightly. “Nothing…he was just really upset.”

Harry stood up a bit straighter, moving out from behind Mads ever so slightly. “Why is he upset?”

Mads crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “Because you hurt him Harry. And it’s probably hard for him to be around you.”

“Well you’re the one that told me to talk to him.”

Mads shrugged, “Since when do actually listen to what I tell you to do?’

Harry put his head on Mads shoulder, laughing a little.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn asked.

Harry looked, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I’m trying so hard. Here you are, the best friend, defending him and where is he? Downstairs. Getting comforted by Liam…his new interest.” He laughed again…bitterly. “And me? Well I’m making a complete ass of myself, trying to be nice to everyone because he doesn’t like me angry. Not flirting with anyone else, because he might still want me. I’m completely changing who I am for someone who can’t even stay away from one of the people who broke us up long enough to decided if he still wants to be with me.” Harry shook his head, walking out from behind Mads, “Well not anymore. I’m done.” He looked over at Niall, pointing to him, “Niall. It’s time.”

Niall perked up, standing up from the couch. He looked over Harry’s shoulder, making eye contact with Mads.

Mads sighed, taking a seat. “Do it.”

Niall smiled, skipping a bit as he walked over to Harry. “Get these off me.”

“What just happened?” Emma asked, looking at Zayn then Mads.

Mads looked up at Zayn, pleading slightly.

“What can we do?” Zayn asked, sitting down.

Mads shrugged, “There is nothing we can do. It’s Harry, he does what he wants.”

“Guys seriously…what’s going on?”

“Harry Styles is once again…Harry. Styles.” Mads said a bit tragically before downing the rest of her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the love
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> took too long to get this chapter the way i wanted it and i'm still not entirely happy. kind of feel like it's choppy and random. But idk, i hope you like it though. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

HARRY

Harry shuffled, squeezing his arms tight around the pillow under his head. He squinted his right eye open slowly before snapping both eyes wide open and quickly scrambling out of bed. “No. Nonono. This isn’t happening.” Harry yelled, backing away from the bed while trying to keep the sheet around his waist.

“Yes Harry, back away from the bed.” Kendall sighed, rolling over to look at Harry. “That’ll change the fact that I’m in it.”

“We didn’t. Tell me we didn’t do anything.”

Kendall flipped to her back, casually scrolling through her phone. “Keep you’re panties on. All we did was sleep.”

“How did you end up in my bed?” Harry questioned, panic still consuming him.

Kendall let a little chuckle, tapping her thumbs on her phone, “I got so drunk last night, my friends brought me up here to sleep it off.” She paused her typing looking at Harry quickly, “didn’t realize this was your room I guess.” She said calmly, looking back at her phone.

Harry sighed in relief, running his right hand through his hair. “Okay well can you leave? I don’t think having you in my bed is the best idea.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m trying to win Louis back not push him away.”

Kendall rolled her eyes, sliding off Harry’s bed. “Thought you were done with him.”

Harry looked up, turning around to face away from Kendall. “Why are you naked.”

Kendall chuckled, putting her shirt on. “I’m wearing underwear.”

Harry looked back at Kendall slightly, tilting his head. “What did you mean when you said you thought I was done with Louis?”

Kendall tucked the front of her white t-shirt into her leggings, letting out a light chuckle. “You must’ve been really fucked up last night.”

“What happened Kendall!” Harry demanded.

“Ask your friends.” Kendall smiled, walking past Harry and through the door.

 

Niall Horan

Today 12:11 PM

I need to talk

to you.

Skinner’s?

Sure.

Read 12:15 PM

Meet you there in 5.

 

“Okay, so couple things…first how did I end up in bed with Kendall and why did I say I was done with Louis?” Harry gritted out, sliding into the empty side of the booth.

“You hooked up with Kendall?” Mads asked, annoyed.

“No. We just slept, but regardless how did it happen?”

“Well, let me think,” Niall sighed, thinking over the events of last night. “You made out with Candice, then played strip beer pong with Lynsey, Tyler, and Megan. No wait, you did body shots with Hot Ashley _then_ played strip beer pong.”

Harry looked at Niall with complete confusion. He blinked a few times, shaking his head. “Wh-what…why would I do any of that? What about Louis? Where was he?”

“He left after Zayn tried to knock you out.” Mads informed, taking a sip of her water.

Harry arched an eyebrow, confusion growing.

“What do you remember from last night?” Mads asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

Harry took a moment, thinking it over. “I remember sitting on the couch with you guys and then the two of you started making out.”

Mads looked at Niall then to Harry. “So you don’t remember using me as a shield or declaring to the entire party that you’re done trying to win Louis back?”

Harry shook his head, “No! That’s what I’m saying the night is a complete blank. I know Louis showed up with Liam and then I sat down with you guys and it gets really fuzzy after that.”

“Okay, well…Zayn came storming into the living room ready to beat you to a pulp and your bitch ass ran behind me and then you just kind of snapped and said you were done changing who you are for someone who was too busy with someone else or something like that.” Mads explained, laying her head on Niall’s shoulder.

Harry put his head in his hands, letting out a low groan. “I have to talk to Louis.”

“Yeah. You did that last night too.”

“Are you serious! The first time we talk in a week and I don’t even remember it?”

Niall took a sip of his drink before pointing a finger at Harry. “In fairness, it didn’t go that great so maybe it’s good you don’t remember it.”

Harry sat up straight, resting his head on the back of the booth. “I hate myself.”

 

LOUIS

“Whatcha wanna do tonight?” Zayn asked, stretched out across Louis’ bed, scrolling through his phone.

Louis shrugged, feet propped up on the table by the chair he was laying across. “We could go over to Liam’s…he invited me to his family’s barbeque.”

“The two of you have gotten kind of cozy the past few days.”

“He’s been there for me.”

Zayn sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “You know he wants to fuck you right? Like that’s all he’s interested in?”

“You mean like you and my sister?” Louis shot back.

Zayn looked offended, sitting up and tilting his head. “What?”

“I know you walked out on her that morning!” Louis said angrily, sitting up himself. “You didn’t wake her up, leave a note, or call her. You didn’t do anything you should’ve done…you know she’s liked you for years. And you just sleep with her and then move on? How fucking low are you Zayn?”

“I didn’t contact her because I was too busy making sure you weren’t going to do anything stupid.” Zayn defended.

“Don’t put this on me. You’re a grown man Z. If you really wanted to talk to her you know you would have.”

Zayn sighed, sitting on the edge of Louis’ bed. “You’re right.”

Louis’ eyes widened; complete disbelief written on his face. “You’re seriously admitting that you basically fucked my sister for sport!”

“No! I’m admitting that this is on me…I didn’t call her because I was nervous!” Zayn paused, looking directly at Louis. “I actually really like your sister, but I panicked when I woke up and she was in bed with me. I barely remembered the night and I ended it with her. I love Lottie, you know that and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. But it’s like I said I was panicked. I got out of bed, and left because it was instinct. And how do you come back from that? How am I supposed to explain that to her without hurting her? And besides even if I did stay…how do you think that would’ve gone?”

Louis sat that there thinking about it.

“She would’ve seen a very confused expression on my face and then a very guilty one…and on top of that, her and I wouldn’t work. She lives in New York and I know I’m going to college their next year but that doesn’t mean anything, she’s only sixteen.”

“Don’t explain it to me, dude. Explain it to her. Cause what you did was fucked up and you need to fix it.”

 

 

“What are your plans today?” Jay asked, pouring a glass of iced tea.

“I’m gonna go over to Liam’s. He’s having like a family barbeque or something and invited me.”

Jay looked at Louis skeptically.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jay said sweetly, shaking her head.

“No, I know when you’re holding something in…what is it?”

Jay sighed, “It’s just…aren’t you still with Harry?” she asked, almost knowingly.

Louis looked down at his feet, shrugging his shoulders. “Um…not, not exactly.”

Jay nodded, “Thank you for finally telling me.”

“You knew?” Louis asked, surprised.

“I’m a mom Louis…I know everything. Why don’t you tell me what happened.”

“If I tell you it might change how you look at him and I don’t want that.”

“Try me.”

Louis turned to look at his mom, letting out a heavy sigh. “Okay. Well, the night of the New Years party things got a little messy.” He paused briefly, biting his bottom lip. “So I was sitting in the living room by myself waiting for Harry to finish a game of beer pong when Liam came over to me and we started talking and then out of nowhere he kissed me. I don’t know, maybe I led him to believe it was okay…but I pulled away and he apologized.”

Jay nodded, allowing Louis to continue.

“So I got up and went to find Harry so I could tell him and maybe I shouldn’t have told him at the party. Maybe I should have waited until the next day but I just felt like he needed to know then.”

“Understandable.”

Louis cleared his throat, shifting slightly. “So I told him and he didn’t take it too well. He actually knocked Liam out. And so I stepped in and tried to calm him down which wasn’t the best idea because he got even more angry and snapped on me; telling me how he made out with Kendall on my birthday and all I could think of was James and that’s still all I can think of.”

Jay nodded, thinking over everything Louis said.

“And now, Harry’s trying so hard to get me back and I feel bad because I do want to be with him but I can’t bring myself to tell him. I just don’t want to get hurt again. And on top of that Liam has told me he likes me and I really haven’t been too fair to him because I know how he feels but I haven’t really done much to stop him from flirting with me and maybe I’ve been flirting back but he’s familiar and I just don’t know what to do.”

“First of all, Harry is not James. That boy has done nothing but treat you right since the moment you started dating. I understand not wanting to get hurt...trust me. But you can’t let your head keep you from following your heart. If you truly love Harry and believe he is sorry for what he did, then forgive him.”

“You think I should?”

“I do. And I think you need to apologize to him.”

“Me?” Louis asked confused.

Jay nodded, “I know you Louis. I know how you treat people; you don’t let people in. And you don’t know how to trust. Which considering you’re history with people, including your father, it’s understandable why it’s hard for you. But sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and trust your heart.”

Louis took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

“Go to him Louis. Talk to him and actually listen. If you feel it’s right, forgive him or officially let him go because stringing along someone, especially someone who is in love with you, is the worst thing you can do…same goes for Liam. You need to let him know you are not interested and keep reminding him until it gets through.”

Louis nodded, taking a drink of his water.

Jay looked at the clock on the wall, hopping off of the barstool. “Have to go. I have a meeting with the hospital board. I’ll see you tonight, love.”

 

Louis paced outside Harry’s front door. Not knowing if he should ring the bell or just go back home and forget the whole thing.

He took a deep breath walking up to the door and knocking confidently. He quickly jerked his hand away, turning around and walking towards the steps.

“Louis?”

Louis turned around, smiling at Harry awkwardly. “Oh you are home.”

Harry tilted his head, leaning against the doorframe. “My trucks in the driveway.”

Louis let out a breathy chuckle. Looking over his shoulder, seeing Harry’s truck. “Oh hey, look at that.”

“What’s going on Louis?”

Louis tapped his car key against the palm of his hand, hesitating briefly before walking towards Harry.

Harry held his breath, looking Louis up and down.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry’s face fell into confusion. “ _You’re_ sorry?”

“That’s right.” Louis nodded, mustering up any confidence he could fine. “I haven’t been fair to you. I didn’t give you my all when we were together and you did. You changed everything about yourself for me and I-I’m just so sorry Harry. You made a mistake and it was so minor in the grand scheme of things.”

Harry stood silently, looking Louis over.

“And I don’t expect you to take me back…I know you said you were done trying to win me back…and I get it. I wasn’t exactly making it easy for you, being all over Liam the way I was.”

“Louis…” Harry sighed.

“No, it’s okay…I know I was wrong and I just wanted to apologize to you.”

Harry pulled Louis in by his waist, smashing their lips together. Mumbling out, “You talk too much.”

Louis melted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry walked backwards, pulling Louis into his house. He kicked the door closed with his foot, biting Louis’ lip in the process.

Louis moaned, tugging on Harry’s curls.

Harry ran his hands under Louis’ shirt, pulling it off quickly.

Louis jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, kissing down his jaw.

Harry grabbed the smaller boy, resting his hands on Louis’ ass. He walked them to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Louis crashed his lips into Harry’s, grinding his ass down.

Harry moaned taking his shirt off before flipping them so Louis was on his back. He hovered over Louis, panting heavily as he slid his right hand down Louis’ tan skin and into his sweatpants. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ girth, kissing a bruise into his neck as he flicked his wrist.

Louis moaned, digging his fingers into Harry’s back. “Baby…baby please.”

“What do you want me to do?” Harry whispered, kissing behind his ear, hand still relentlessly working Louis’ cock.

“Fuck me.” Louis begged, sliding his hands down Harry’s back, grabbing his ass.

Harry smirked, sitting up slightly to pull Louis’ sweats and underwear off.

Louis grabbed his knees, pulling his legs back.

Harry bit his lip, running his hands down Louis’ thighs. He leaned down, kissing the inside of Louis’ right leg.

Louis bit his lip, breathy moans of anticipation coming out rapidly.

“Missed this.” Harry mumbled into Louis skin. “Missed being able to touch you whenever I wanted.” He bit gently at the soft skin of Louis’ inner thigh. “Missed kissing you, holding your hand.” He sat up, hovering over Louis so his lips were inches away from the smaller boys. “Missed all the noises you make when you get desperate and needy.”

Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Prove it.”

Harry growled, shoving two fingers into Louis’ mouth.

Louis took the fingers happily, wrapping his tiny fingers around Harry’s wrist as he sucked.

Harry smirked, loving the sight of Louis so eager to please. He quickly removed his fingers, trailing them down Louis’ torso. “Ask nicely babe.” Harry taunted, fingers hovering over Louis’ tight hole.

Louis bit his lip, looking up at Harry with big eyes. “Please Harry. Need you.”

Harry slowly slid one finger in making Louis moan low in his throat.

“More.” Louis begged.

Harry leaned down a bit, kissing Louis gently as he slowly slid three fingers back in.

Louis gasped, digging his nails into Harry’s back and kissing his neck.

Harry spread his fingers, stretching Louis out. “I-I have to…fuck.” He faltered, loving the feeling of Louis’ lips. “I need to get a condom.”

“We’re both clean, just put it in.”

Harry chuckled slightly, kissing Louis quickly. “You’re such a romantic.”

 

“I can’t believe you thought I asked Liam out.” Louis giggled.

Harry squeezed Louis closer into his chest where they were curled up on the couch, “I wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind…cut me some slack.” He mumbled, kissing the back of Louis’ shoulder.

Louis tilted his head to look at Harry, smile plastered to his face. “And just so you know, for future reference, if I were to ask Liam out I wouldn’t be stupid enough to take him somewhere in Jefferson.”

Harry flared his nostrils, holding back a laugh as he nodded his head. “Good to know, thanks.”

Louis giggled, wiggling out of Harry’s embrace so he could flip over and get on top of Harry. “Getting jealous?”

Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips, thumbing at the boy’s hipbones. “Always jealous when other guys pay attention to you.”

Louis jutted out his bottom lip, getting off of Harry and walking over to the dock sitting in the entertainment center.

Harry tilted his head, propping himself up to look at Louis. “What are you doing?”

Louis put his phone in the dock, turning briefly to smile at Harry. “Playing music.” He searched for his song, waiting for the soft melody to flow through the speakers.

 

_(track: Sufjan Stevens: To Be Alone With You)_

 

Louis turned around, biting his lip and holding out his hand for Harry to take.

“Lou.”

“Dance with me.”

Harry let out a chuckle of pure happiness as he took Louis’ hand and stood. He placed his hand on Louis’ hips, following the beat of the song.

Louis lightly placed his arms on Harry’s shoulders, letting himself be swayed and twirled.

Harry dipped him down, smiling brightly at Louis as the boy giggled. He pulled Louis back up and closer to him, arm wrapped around Louis’ waist as his left hand held Louis’ right. He slid his right hand down over Louis’ briefs, hand lightly sitting on the curve of Louis’ ass.

Louis leaned forward, kissing Harry gently. Harry wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist, slowly pulling the smaller boy to the floor with him.

 

HARRY

“Lou?” Harry whispered, gently stroking Louis’ arm.

“Hm?” Louis hummed, nuzzling into Harry; fingers tracing patterns into Harry’s chest.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Louis responded peacefully, eyes closed as he listened to Harry’s heartbeat.

“What made you forgive me? Like even after I said what I did last night…and you should know that was drunk me. I’d never give up on you.”

Louis kissed Harry’s peck, smiling slightly as he rested his chin on Harry’s chest. “I had been thinking about it for awhile but then I’d spend a little too long thinking about and start to talk myself out of it.” Louis paused, bringing his left index finger to trace Harry’s bottom lip. “I’ve had a lot of people hurt me and it’s caused a lot of doubt in me. My mom brought to my attention that you, in fact, were not like every other guy in my life. But in some ways you’re a lot like them,” Louis smiled sweetly, gently kissing Harry to reassure him. “You’re alike in a way that you scare me but you’re different in the way that you scare me. You don’t make me want to cower away, you make me want to try new things and open myself up…it’s scary. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.”

Harry leaned down, putting his hand on Louis’ cheek; pulling the boy closer to him. He pressed his lips to Louis’, rolling over to hover over him. “I love you too.”

Louis smiled, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair as he lazily kissed him.

Harry slid his fingertips up Louis’ thigh, gripping his large hand around Louis right leg and wrapping it around his back as he slowly slid into the smaller boy; pulling a soft moan from Louis.

 

“So you were flirting with Alyssa!” Louis accused angrily.

Harry sighed, putting his shirt on. “I wasn’t directly flirting, it just kind of happened.

“Yeah okay, Harry. That’s believable.”

Harry paused his movements, looking at Louis with disbelief. “Don’t you dare. You were all over Liam at the bowling and at the party.”

Louis’ fell into slight shock.

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice you giggling at everything he said…I’ve know Liam for a while, he isn’t _that_ funny.”

Louis bit his lip, lunging towards Harry and smashing his lips on to the taller boys.

Harry grabbed Louis’ waist hastily, pushing up against the wall by the stairs.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, burring his fingers into the curls.

Harry kissed Louis harder, walking them up the stair and into his room.

“You went on a date with him, Louis!” Harry yelled, holding a sheet around his waist.

Louis sighed, sat in Harry’s bed, blanket around his waist as he rested his head on his knees. “It wasn’t a date Harry! He wanted to talk. I never initiated anything, regardless of what you were told.”

“Alyssa saw the two of you. Giggling and hold hands…did it go further?”

Louis rolled his eyes, sitting up straight. “Yes Harry, it did. We hugged.”

Harry tilted his head, annoyance growing.

Louis bit his lip, attempting, and failing, to hold back a laugh.

“So now you’re laughing at me.”

“No.” Louis said quickly, controlling his laughter slightly.

“This isn’t funny, Louis. I was crushed when I found out that you went to dinner with him. That you were still hanging out with him, while I…” Harry paused, letting out a shaky breath, “While I was worried sick that you’d never even look at me again.”

Louis frowned, shuffling over to Harry. “Sweetie.” He whispered, pulling Harry’s head up to make eye contact. “I’m sorry. If I had known it’d hurt you this badly, I would have never gone.”

“He told you he liked you.” Harry mumbled, not making eye contact.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his lip gently. “Irrelevant. Because I _love_ you.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry grunted, thrusting into Louis quickly, hands gripping the boy’s hips tightly.

Louis moaned loudly, thrusting back to meet Harry’s.

“Who do you belong to, baby.”

“You.” Louis whimpered, falling onto his arms.

“Say my name.” Harry demanded.

“I’m yours Harry. Only yours.” Louis said firmly, voice breaking into a loud moan when Harry hit his prostate.

 

“What happened between you and Liam?” Louis asked, rolling on top of Harry and resting his chin on his chest.

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides. “It goes so far back…I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Louis shook his head. “I want to know.”

Harry sighed, putting his right hand behind his head. “Kind of started when we were five. I got this really sweet bike for my birthday and Liam wanted to borrow it, cause he didn’t have a bike, and I let him. Then the next day it got ran over by his dad’s truck because Liam _forgot_ to put it away…he claimed it was an accident but I know he was just jealous because I had a bike and he didn’t.”

Louis giggled, shaking his head. “So this all started over a silly bike.”

“It wasn’t just the bike. It was my position on any sports team, my friends, my toys, my _boyfriend_ …”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, sitting up. “Well he might have gotten your things in the past, but I’m not up for grabs and since I can actually voice who I want to be with, unlike inanimate object, we don’t have any issues.”

“I’m not going to forgive him, this time. He went too far.”

“It was a kiss Harry.”

“It wasn’t just the kiss. He’s the one that convinced me to man up and actually make a move. And he knew, from the beginning, how unsure I was about us. All of my doubts. He was always there to listen and I should’ve known it wasn’t him being a friend, but him waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“The right moment. I’m pretty sure he already knew about Kendall and me. He’s very observant…and I don’t think it was a coincidence that he kissed you that night. He knew what he was doing.”

“You sound paranoid.” Louis teased.

“I have the right to be.”

 

“Styles!” Niall yelled, walking into Harry’s house. “I have beer and hot wings…where are you?”

“Babe, you don’t have to yell.” Mads said rolling her eyes, following Niall inside.

“He might be upstairs watching porn, I want to give him forewarning.”

Mads arched an eyebrow, letting out a heavy sigh as she stopped in front of the kitchen, smile stretching across her face, “Louis?”

Louis stood frozen, Gatorade in one hand and a bowl of grapes in the other, Harry’s t-shirt loosely hanging off his shoulder.

“Babe, did you say some-“ Harry called, walking into the kitchen, coming to a halt when he saw his friends, “Niall, Mads…what’s up guys?”

“Cute briefs.” Niall teased, setting his case of beer in the fridge.

“I’m just gonna go put some pants on.” Louis mumbled, more to Harry than anyone else.

Harry nodded, kissing Louis quickly.

“So you’re back together?” Mads asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged, a smile creeping on his face.

“Oh my gosh! When? How? Tell me everything!”

Harry smiled bigger, raising his right shoulder, “He came over earlier and I don’t know, we just kind of…”

“Y’all fucked.” Niall interrupted, shoving a french fry in his mouth.

“Elegant.” Mads laughed, looking over at Niall. “Should we go? Like do you guys want to be alone? Cause I know when Niall and I got back together I burned more calories in one night then in a weeks worth of cheer.”

“Gross.” Harry cringed.

Niall snorted, eating another fry. “That was a good couple weeks.”

“The two of you are disgusting and no it’s fine. We were just going to watch a movie.”

 

LOUIS

“You’re back with Harry?” Liam asked casually, leaning against the locker beside Louis’.

Louis jumped, not expecting Liam. “Geez, Li. You scared me.” He huffed, putting a book in his locker.

“When did you um…” Liam paused, picking at the binder lazily tucked under his left arm.

“Saturday.” Louis said quietly, grabbing a spiral notebook.

“That why you didn’t come over?”

Louis nodded, not making eye contact.

“Well I’m glad y’all worked things out.”

Louis closed his locker, looking over at Liam. “I hope this doesn’t effect our relationship. I care about you, Liam. But only as a friend.”

Liam nodded slightly, looking down at his feet.

“You’re not mad are you?”

Liam looked up, smiling at Louis. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Louis grinned, walking towards his class, Liam following. “Cause I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Harry’s birthday is in like two weeks and I have no clue what to get him.”

Liam let out a small chuckle, “You think I’m the right person to help?”

“Niall would just want to throw a party…which is fine and all but I want give him something he won’t forget, ya know? Plus I feel bad because we weren’t able to go to New York, so I really want it to be special.”

“I just provide alcohol for the stuff we do, if you’re wanting to plan something big I’d ask Mads. She’s all about that stuff.”

Louis nodded, stopping in front of his class. “That’s a great idea. Thanks, Li.”

“Of course. If you need anything else, you know how to reach me.”

 

“Hey Mads, can I talk to you?” Louis asked, sitting next to Mads in the cafeteria.

Mads put her phone down, smiling brightly at Louis, “Of course. What’s up?”

“Okay, so you know Harry’s birthday is coming up.”

Mads nodded, waiting for Louis to continue.

“Well, I was wanting to throw him this really elaborate party. Like something he’d never forget.”

“How elaborate?”

Louis shrugged, “I was hoping you could help with that.”

“Hm.” Mads thought, biting her bottom lip. “Oh, we could have a foam party, or a black light party. Or if you’re trying to be a bit fancier we could do like a masquerade ball. Omg, we could do a murder mystery party.”

Louis chuckled at Mads excitement. “Okay, those are all really good. But which one would Harry like the best?”

Mads tilted her head, “Not sure. Let me put together a few ideas and I’ll get back to you this weekend. We can meet for lunch or something.”

“That sounds good.”

“What sounds good?” Niall asked, taking a seat by Mads as Harry sat by Louis.

“Louis and I made plans to hang out Saturday.”

“But I thought we were going to the movies?” Harry asked, looking at Louis.

“We are. I’m hanging out with Mads that afternoon.”

“Oh okay.”

 

HARRY

“So the charity match is tonight. Think you’re going to come?” Harry asked as he walked Louis to his car.

Louis nodded, pulling his keys out of his backpack. “I was planning on it.”

“Cool, maybe after we can go eat.”

“Sounds like fun, where do you want to go?”

Harry shrugged, “We could go to skinner’s?”

Louis smiled up at Harry, tilting his head to get the sun out of his eyes, “Are Niall and Mads going to meet us there?”

“Not sure, but I know my family will be there.”

“Dinner with you’re family…should be interesting.”

“It was actually my dad’s idea.”

Louis arched an eyebrow, looking at Harry with disbelief.

“It’s his way of apologizing.”

Louis nodded, “Okay. So dinner with your family tonight, should be fun.”

Harry chuckled, pulling Louis into a hug and kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you.” Louis smiled, hugging Harry quickly before getting in his car.

 

“Harry is doing so well tonight!” Louis observed, looking over at Anne.

“He really is, hasn’t had one bad play.”

“No wonder A&M wants him as their starting quarterback in the fall.”

Anne smiled proudly, looking from Louis to field and then back at Louis. “I want to thank you, Louis.”

Louis looked away from the game and at Anne. “For what?”

“Everything you’ve done for him. Since he’s met you his grades have improved immensely, he’s more considerate, more helpful, and just honestly the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

“He makes me really happy. I’m glad I can do the same.”

 

“Wonderful game tonight, sweetie.” Anne gushed as Harry walked towards his family and Louis.

Harry ducked his head bashfully, “Thanks mom.” He mumbled, hugging her briefly before putting an arm around Louis.

“You did do great, babe.” Louis added.

“Thank you. Dad said we raised over a million dollars for the Hunger Project…which was way over our goal.”

“More reason to celebrate, we’ll meet you kids at Skinner’s?” Anne asked before walking to the car.

 

“So Louis, Harry said you decided to go to A&M in the fall?” Bryan asked, as he cut his steak.

Louis nodded, setting his glass down. “Yes sir. I was leaning towards Cambridge, but Harry talked A&M up so much I just had to see if it lived up to the hype.”

“I can assure you it does.” Bryan laughed.

“Did you attend the university?”

Bryan nodded, “Sure did. Class of ’97.”

“Has the campus changed much since you attended?”

“Not much, but there was a bench that was torn out that had quite a story attached to it.”

Louis smiled, letting out a letting chuckle. “What’s the story?”

“Don’t get him started on his glory day stories, he’ll never stop.” Anne teased, holding Bryan’s hand.

“She’s right, I’ll go on all night if you let me…but this story is my favorite to tell.”

“Well then please, tell it.” Louis encouraged.

“It was our freshman year and we had just left a party…Anne was mad because I wouldn’t dance with her.”

“It wasn’t just that, you had been acting strange the entire night.” Anne interrupted.

“Well that because I was nervous.” Bryan laughed, looking over at Anne.

“I know that now.”

“Why were you nervous?” Louis prompted.

“I had a very important night ahead of me.”

Louis looked over at Harry, leaning into him as continued to listen to Bryan.

“So I’m following Anne down the sidewalk, trying to get her to talk to me. But she was not having it, I finally got her to stop and it was in front of the bench that was torn up. She sat down, annoyed as hell at me. She started yelling at me, saying she should’ve gone to UCLA like her mom told her to and just going off.”

Louis nodded, completely engrossed in the story.

“So in the middle of all her yelling, I pulled a small box out of my pocket and said for fucks sake, will you shut up so I can propose to you.”

“Romantic right?” Anne laughed.

“By far the best proposal story I’ve ever heard.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long but i hope you like it, though it is a bit of a filler. also the next chapter is a gift chapter. It's going to be very long and crammed with a lot of drama so be prepared. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)

LOUIS

“I think we should do a murder mystery party.” Mads informed, once their food was placed in front of them.

Louis took a sip of his tea, looking around at the people walking past their table.

“Lou?”

Louis looked over at Mads, setting his tea mug back on the table. “Sorry, I’m listening…you think a murder mystery party would be good?”

Mads nodded, adjusting the sunglasses perched on her nose. “It’d be a lot of fun, my dad knows a guy who has a house here in Dallas…he only stays in it when he’s in town for business.” She noted, scooping some yogurt onto her spoon, “But since it’s currently vacant, he said we could use it for the party. We can all dress up and have like a wait staff…make it very realistic.”

Louis bit his lip, thinking it over as he cut into his French omelet. “Yeah, we could do that. Think Harry would be down?”

Mads shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice. “More than likely. We can always ask him, unless you’re wanting it to be a secret.”

“No we can tell him, I want to make sure he’ll enjoy it and I can’t get him to buy a new outfit without telling him what it’s for.”

“Niall’s the same way. He has like two pair of jeans and refuses to get more.”

 

“How was brunch with Mads?” Harry asked as they stood in line for their movie.

Louis shrugged, tightening his loose grip on Harry’s hand. “It was good, we did a bit of shopping.”

“What did you get?”

“Just a few things…picked an outfit up for you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “oh?”

“Yeah…got you a zoot suit.”

Harry looked down at Louis puzzled, before pulling his wallet out. “Two for The Boy please.”

The lady nodded, punching buttons on her computer screen before taking Harry’s card and sliding it back with his tickets. “Enjoy your movie.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, taking his items before looking back at Louis. “Want anything from the concession?”

“No thank you.”

“So why’d you get me a what was it?”

“A zoot suit.” Louis smiled brightly, “It’s for your birthday party.”

“You’re throwing me a party?”

Louis nodded, “Mhm. Mads and I are planning it. It’s going to be a twenties themed murder mystery party.”

“That sounds fun.”

“I’m glad you think so…if you want something else, let me know.”

Harry shook his head, putting an arm around Louis once they were seated. “No, a murder mystery sounds fun…who all is coming?”

“Well so far: me, Mads, Niall, Zayn, Alyssa and you.”

“Could my sister come?”

Louis shrugged, “If you want her there. It’s your party.”

“Alright cool.”

“Which now that you bring up who’s coming I was wondering if maybe…”

“No Louis. I don’t want him there.” Harry said cruelty.

Louis turned to look at Harry, “Come on babe, we need at least ten people for the whole thing to work.”

“Then I’ll tell Gemma to bring a date.”

“We’d still need two people.”

“Have Zayn bring someone.”

Louis nodded, “Alright, what about the last person?”

Harry groaned, “Fine. He can come…if you can get him to swear he won’t even look at you. I mean it, if he so much as breathes near you I’m having him kicked out.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry cheek. “I’ll tell him to bring a date instead of Zayn. That way he will be too occupied to pay attention to me.”

“Wouldn’t count on that.” Harry mumbled as the lights dimmed.

 

“Happy birthday.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s neck before sitting up and taking his shirt off.

Harry rubbed his left eye, waking up slowly. He put his hands on Louis’ hips as instinct, running them up and down the boy’s sides. “Mmm.” He hummed, watching as Louis flung his shirt to the ground.

“What do you want me to do baby?” Louis asked flirtatiously.

Harry bit his lip, tangling his left hand into Louis’ soft hair and pulling him down to connect their lips. “I want you to beg for it.”

Louis gulped, his dick twitching his sweat pants.

“Strip and get on your knees.” Harry demanded.

Louis nodded, quickly getting off of Harry and removing his pants. He flipped over onto his knees, lifting himself up with his hands.

Harry stood at the end of his bed, looking at Louis with a pleased smile. “Legs a bit wider.”

Louis obliged, scooting both knees out a bit.

“Perfect.” Harry whispered more to himself, as he crawled on the bed behind Louis.

Louis gasped, lunging forward slightly, when Harry’s hand smacked his right butt cheek.

“Fuck.” Harry muttered under his breath, sending another smack to Louis’ ass.

Louis bit his lip, pushing his ass out for Harry.

“Shit babe.” Harry moaned, giving Louis’ ass a few more smacks. He bit his lip, examining Louis’ ass. “You’re so damn hot.”

Louis shuttered when he felt Harry’s lips on the bottom his spine.

“Love you, Louis.” Harry mumbled into the boys tan skin as he kissed his way to Louis’ neck. “turn over.”

Louis flipped, eyes wide with a cheeky smile on his lips.

“What?” Harry asked as he examined Louis’ face.

“It’s just that,” Louis giggled, sliding his hands down Harry’s briefs, “it’s your birthday…shouldn’t I have spanked you?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, crashing his lips into Louis’.

 

HARRY

“Happy birthday, Harry.” A junior cheerleader smiled as she walked passed Harry.

Harry smiled, turning his head from his locker. “Thanks.”

“Heard you’re not having a blow out for your birthday this year.” Brock, one of the defensive linemen, informed leaning against a locker to look at Harry.

Harry shrugged, grabbing a textbook and putting it in his backpack. “Louis planned this whole thing for me so I’m doing that this year.”

“But you want to have a party?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t hate to have a big rager like usual but an intimate thing doesn’t sound bad either.”

“Harry. It’s your birthday…if you want to have a party, have a party.”

Harry sighed, closing his locker and looking at Brock. “I want to spend my birthday with my boyfriend. I don’t care about the venue.”

“Hey guys.” Niall greeted, walking up to the two boys.

“Niall are you seriously going to let Harry skip a chance to throw a party?”

Niall looked at Harry then to Brock. “I didn’t know we weren’t having a party.”

“Niall, I told you Louis and Mads planned something.”

“So that means we can’t have a party too?”

“Isn’t a bit excessive to have two parties for my birthday?”

Niall shook his head, disbelief written on his face. “Harry you can’t deprive everyone of the chance to celebrate you.” He paused, looking at Brock and smiling. “We’re having a birthday bash.”

 

“I feel silly in this suite.” Harry chuckled, adjusting the hat on his head.

“I think you look cute.” Louis smiled, putting his hands on Harry’s waist.

Harry leaned forward kissing Louis. “I like your bowtie.”

“Harry, Louis? Are you ready?” Mads yelled from Harry’s foyer.

“Calm down, we’re coming.” Louis yelled back as he and Harry made their way downstairs.

“Well then let’s go.”

 

“You okay?” Harry asked Louis as they walked up to the front door of the house.

Louis nodded, biting his lip as they approached the door. He let out a breath, pressing the doorbell.

“We can’t just go in?” Harry chuckled.

Louis shook his head, looking at Harry then to the entrance when the door opened.

“Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson. Welcome to Walord Manor.” The older man greeted, stepping aside to let the two men inside. “Ms. Smith, Mr. Horan.” He continued.

They walked into the foyer, the house quite aside from light jazz music that was coming from the parlor.

“If you’d follow me into the living room for drinks.”

They walked further into the house the music changing to something more poppy.

“Louis?” Harry asked curiously, once the lights started strobbing and the music grew louder.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The large crowd yelled as the four teens walked into the living room.

 

_(track: will.i.am – Bang Bang)_

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked around at his peers. The entire atmosphere was something out of Gatsby. Girls dressed in flapper dresses, guys in suits. There were waiters walking around with trays of champagne, tables set up for gambling, bartenders dressed in white button ups and suspenders. Harry looked to Louis, walking further into the crowd that was dancing along with the song.

“I…I thought that.” Harry tried to voice his thoughts, so thrown by his surrounding.

“Quite and intimate isn’t who you are Harry.”

Harry smiled wide, pulling Louis into a hug and kissing him passionately.

“I’m going to assume that you like it?”

Harry shook his head, looking around once more to get another look. “It’s like we’ve stepped back in time. Thank you.”

Louis bit his lip, looking up at Harry. “Anything to make you smile. Happy birthday, babe.”

Harry’s smile grew, putting his arm around Louis and kissing him again. “So where do we start?”

“Drinks.” Louis stated, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to the bar.

 

“What can I get for ya?” The brunette behind the bar asked with a warm smile.

“What can you make?” Harry asked, putting an arm around Louis.

“I can make anything. But we are trying to push the old fashioned drinks.”

Harry nodded, looking at the alcohol. “I’ll take a scotch on the rocks and my boy here will have a Manhattan.”

The bartender nodded, before grabbing the items he needed.

“Dude, Louis. This is the sickest party ever.” Niall complimented, as he and Mads joined them at the bar.

Louis smiled brightly, “Thank you. But Mads really did most of the work.”

“Louis’ being too modest.” Mads smiled, linking arms with Louis. “It was his idea to turn the small dinner into a themed party.”

Louis blushed, looking down at his hands before quickly changing the subject. “So do you guys want to dance?”

Harry nodded, grabbing their drinks from the bar top and handing Louis’ his.

Louis took his drink, taking a sip before following Harry to the dance floor.

 

Louis turned around, his back pressed into Harry’s front as his hips swayed to the beat of the song.

“I really like this look on you.” Harry noted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle.

Louis peered up at Harry smiling brightly. “Thank you. I made sure my outfit included suspenders just for you.”

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis before turning him around so they were facing each other. “Is there somewhere to smoke here or is that against the rules?”

“It’s always against the rules,” Louis joked, “but there’s a green house outback that we set up for that.”

Harry smiled, stepping back slightly. “Lead the way.”

 

“Happy birthday!” A group of people greeted as Harry and Louis walked into the green house.

Harry thanked them before grabbing Louis’ hand and leading them towards a secluded spot.

They took a seat on one of the plush cushions that were placed on the ground around a large hookah. Harry grabbed the weed that was provided, placing it into the bowl before tightly wrapping foil on top of it and stabbing holes into the foil. He placed the bowl back on the hookah and grabbed a piece of coal, lighting the underside and placing it on the side of the bowl. He grabbed the hose, taking a hit before passing it to Louis.

Louis grabbed the hose, taking a hit himself and handing it back to Harry.

“Did Zayn provide this?” Harry asked after taking a second hit.

Louis nodded, grabbing the hose from Harry. “Yup, each hookah has a different strain apparently.

“How does he get so much weed?”

Louis shrugged, releasing the smoke his was holding in. “He knows a lot of people.”

Harry nodded to himself, taking another hit before looking down at Louis. “Is um…you didn’t invite Liam did you?”

Louis shook his head, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. “No, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“What about Gemma? Is she here somewhere?”

“I think Mads invited her, but I’m not sure.”

“Mads was in charge of invitations?”

“Yup. So Gemma might not have received hers.”

“I received it.” Gemma smiled, walking up the two boys.

Harry smiled, looking up a Gemma before standing to greet her.

“Happy birthday, little bro.” Gemma said excitedly as she hugged Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry grinned bigger. Looking over Gemma’s shoulder to see Keaton. He nodded at the older guy, extending his hand. “Hey man.”

Keaton smiled, shaking Harry’s hand. “Happy birthday man.”

“Do um, do you guys want to join us?”

Gemma shook her head, looking at Keaton then to Harry. “Thank you, but Keaton promised me a dance. I just wanted to come say happy birthday to you before I got too drunk and forgot why I was here.”

Harry laughed, nodding. “Alright, well you guys have fun. Find me later so we can do shots or gamble or something.”

Gemma’s eyes widened excitedly. “Oh my goodness, we have to play poker! Some of the brothers in Delta Chi taught me last year and I’m really good.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Harry teased.

 

“Want to find Gemma?” Louis asked once the bowl was cashed.

Harry smiled lazily over at Louis, leaning over to kiss him. “I really want to explore this place…it’s fucking huge.”

Louis giggled, standing up and reaching a hand out for Harry.

Harry took Louis’ hand, standing up and walking outside. “Where should we start?”

“I don’t know, there are like fifty rooms in this house.”

Harry thought for a moment, dragging Louis into a side entrance of the house.

“I’m pretty sure this is the servants entrance, H.”

“Which means no one will be in here.”

“The staff might be.” Louis whispered as they entered the dark living space.

Harry found the light switch, flicking it on and walking farther into the room.

“Quaint.” Louis noted, looking at his surroundings.

Harry nodded, coming up behind Louis and turning the smaller boy around to face him.

Louis smiled up at Harry, putting his arms on the taller boys shoulders. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Harry grinned, kissing Louis quickly.

“Are you happy?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry nodded, “Very. You know, I would’ve been just as happy with a dinner party too.”

Louis shrugged. “I kind of over heard some of your friends talking about how they were bummed that you weren’t having a party and that it was so unlike you. And they were right, so I talked to Mads and we did some last minute changes.”  

“Was it Brock?”

“I’m not sure. It was a couple of people.”

Harry sighed, pulling Louis into a hug. “Well I want you to know I would’ve been fine with the dinner…as long as I have you with me I don’t care what we do.”

Louis smiled, pulling back slightly to look up at Harry. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

 

 

LOUIS

“Do we like this?” Mads asked as she examined the purple lace covering part of her body.

Louis looked up from his phone, looking Mads up and down. “I liked the dark blue one better.”

“I agree.” Mads nodded, walking back into the dressing room. “So, what are you and Harry doing for Valentines Day?”

“Not sure. He has something planned, but won’t tell me anything.”

“You should get something fun to wear.” Mads suggested as she opened the fitting room door.

“Like what?”

Mads shrugged, a suggestive look on her face. “Get something lacy.”

“Are suggesting I get lingerie?” Louis asked, a bit confused.

Mads chuckled, walking towards Louis. “I think it’d be fun. And I bet Harry would like it.”

Louis stood, following Mads to the sales floor. “I don’t know, it’s a bit out of my comforter zone.”

“Well you don’t have to do full on lingerie. You could just get some like panties or something.”

Louis chuckled uncomfortably. “I don’t even know if Harry would be into that.”

“You’ll never know until you try.” Mads smiled, leading Louis towards the underwear. “And besides, we know he liked the idea of it since he used to hook up with girls.”

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that.”

Mads laughed, rummaging through a table of lace. “Too weird to think about?”

“Sort of. I just don’t like thinking about him with anyone else, especially girls.”

“Well I wouldn’t worry about him with anyone else.”

Louis sighed, joining Mads and picking up a pair of light blue lace panties. “What about these?”

“What does the back look like?”

Louis turned the garment around showing the crisscross straps.

Mads nodded, “Those are perfect and they match your eyes.”

 

“You’re really not going to tell me what we’re doing?” Louis asked, setting a glass of water in front of Harry.

Harry shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Nope, I told you it’s a surprise.”

Louis jutted out his bottom lip, walking around the island and turning Harry’s chair to face him. “Pretty please.”

“You’re cute.”

“At least tell me what I need to wear.”

“I’m getting déjà vu.” Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning up against Harry’s legs. “Come on, babe. Just tell me.”

“All I’m going to tell you is to wear comfortable shoes.”

“Well like tennis shoes or dress shoes?”

“Whichever.”

Louis nodded, “Well are we going somewhere fancy or are we going to be doing a lot of walking?”

Harry smiled, kissing Louis. “I’m not telling you anything else.”

“Is this how it’s going to be the rest of our lives? You plan surprises for all the big stuff and leave me in the dark?”

“The rest of our lives?” Harry asked brightly.

Louis bit his lip, shrugging bashfully. “I mean yeah.”

Harry pulled Louis closer, hands on the boy’s tiny waist. “I didn’t know you thought about that kind of stuff.”

“About us?”

“Us. Our future.”

Louis smiled, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Of course I think about it.”

“Well like, what exactly do you think about?”

“I don’t know. I mean I think about getting married and where we will live and how many kids we’ll have.” Louis rambled.

“You want kids?”

Louis nodded. “Two actually.”

Harry smiled, leaning forward to kiss Louis. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So will you tell me what we’re doing?”

“Nope.” Harry laughed, kissing Louis one more time. “I have to go babe. I’ll be by tomorrow around four.”

“Do I need to bring anything?”

Harry shook his head, standing up and walking towards the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry quickly before closing the door and walking to his room.

 

HARRY

“You didn’t tell him anything did you?” Harry asked Mads before taking a sip of his beer.

Mads shook her head, placing her legs on top of Niall’s. “Nope. He has no clue what you’re planning. Also, I convinced him to get something special to wear for tomorrow night…you can thank me later.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, taking another drink. “What’d you do?”

Mads smiled mischievously, shrugging her shoulders. “You’ll see.”

“Do we have weed?” Niall asked, changing the subject.

Harry nodded, standing up and walking upstairs.

 

“Harry sweetie, you’re dad and I are leaving in a few minutes.” Anne informed when she saw Harry walk past the kitchen. “I’ve left you some money and Lacy has the weekend off so you’ll be here by yourself.” She paused, looking up at Harry. “Please don’t have any parties while we’re gone.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll be responsible.”

“Good.” Anne smiled, grabbing her purse and walking around the island to give her son a hug. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you Monday. You and dad have a safe trip.”

“We will. Love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too.”

 

“Alright. I’ve got the weed and my parents are gone.” Harry announced, handing Niall a box of weed and some rolling papers.

“Should we invite more people over?” Niall asked, placing a bit of weed into a grinder.

“I don’t care. Just don’t invite Liam.”

“How are you going to tolerate a week with him if you can’t even get through one night?” Mads asked, handing Niall a piece of rolling paper.

“I’ll worry about that when it comes time.”

Niall sealed up the first joint and handed it to Mads before starting another one. “Ladies, if we could quit with the drama I’m ready to get high.”

 

Within an hour there were close to forty people crowding Harry’s basement. Music blaring out of the speakers, various drugs scattered on the coffee table and alcohol staining the carpets.

Harry sighed, taking a drink from his beer, he had lost count on how many he had, he looked over at the couple making out beside him, rolling his eyes before taking another drink and standing up. “Whoa.” He mumbled, before falling back down into the couch.

“You good?” Mads giggled, taking a seat beside Harry.

“The last time I was this drunk, I tried to hit on you.” Harry laughed, looking over at Mads.

“You didn’t just try to hit on me, you tried to make out with me.”

Harry nodded his head, letting out a small laugh. “That’s right. I went in for a kiss and you started laughing.”

“And you got mad because you didn’t know why I was laughing and then it clicked and you started laughing.”

Harry’s face fell a bit as he examined Mads face. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Mads asked, completely lost.

“For hitting on you. I was such a dick back then.”

“Just back then?” Mads teased.

Harry chuckled, lightly shoving Mads. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I’m sorry.” Mads apologized, stifling her laughter.

“Do you think I’d still be sleeping around if I hadn’t gotten Louis?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad you finally went for it and started dating him. I like Louis, he’s really sweet.”

Harry nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his drink.

“Where is he tonight?”

“He didn’t feel like coming…had a busy week so he just wanted to hang out at home.”

Mads nodded, leaning forward and grabbing a small bowl with a variety of colorful pills. “Pick one.”

“This is a dangerous game.”

“But it’s my favorite.” Mads smiled, taking a small white pill and placing it on her tongue.

Harry shrugged, reaching his hand towards the bowl.

“No, no looking.” Mads said, snatching the bowl away.

Harry sighed, dramatically covering his eyes with his left hand. “Okay.”

Mads smiled bringing the bowl under Harry’s open hand. “Alright grab one.”

Harry turned his hand over, picking up a pill and putting it in his mouth. “Which one did I take?”

“I think it was kanna…I’m not really sure, but you took two of them.” Mads giggled.

Harry snickered, doubling over with laughter. “Dude, my nose feels so weird.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like…like when your fall asleep on your arm funny and then wake up and it’s like completely unmovable.”

“I hate that feeling!”

Harry laughed. Abruptly getting up. “Let’s do shots.”

Mads stood, catching Harry before he could fall back down. “Alright, let’s go this way.”

Harry nodded, putting an arm Mads and walking towards the alcohol.

“Alright, what do you want a shot of?” Mads asked, grabbing two shot glasses.

“Vodka.”

“Flavor choice?”

“You pick.”

Mads searched through the vodka, landing on cotton candy and filling the glasses up with it. “Here you go.”

“Cheers.” Harry said, lifting up his glass and clinking it with Mads before throwing the shot back. “One more?”

“Sure, that sounds like the responsible thing to do.”

 

“I’m going to call Louis.” Harry slurred, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“It’s like two in the morning, he’s probably asleep.” Mads informed, taking a sip of her drink.

“He’ll answer for me. Because he loves me.” Harry said starry-eyed.

Mads chuckled, rolling her eyes before taking another long sip of her drink. “You have fun, I’m going to find Niall.”

“Kay.” Harry said absentmindedly as he dialed Louis’ number.

 

LOUIS

Louis groaned, rolling over to grab his phone off of the charger. “Hello.” He mumbled, sleep coating his voice.

“Louis!”

Louis rubbed his right eye, sitting up a bit. “Harry?”

“Of course. What are you doing?”

“You sound drunk?” Louis sighed, settling back into his bed. “How much have you had to drink?”

“I don’t know, like seven.”

“Seven what?” Louis chuckled.

“I didn’t finish that thought did I?” Harry laughed.

“No you did not. So you’re having a good time?”

“It’s okay…it’d be better with you here.”

“Oh I’m sure you didn’t even realize I wasn’t there…who all came?”

“Just a few people. It was more of a kickback than anything.”

“You sound really messed up for a kickback.”

Harry chuckled, “Yes well you know me, I don’t do anything half-assed.”

“Is Zayn there by chance? Because I tried calling him earlier but he didn’t answer.”

“No actually. I got weed from him this morning but he seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry.”

“Weird.”

 

 

HARRY

“Hey, I just have to grab my coat.” Louis greeted, when he opened the door for Harry.

“Take your time.”

Louis smiled, putting his coat on. “Alright I’m ready.”

“You look great.” Harry complimented, grabbing Louis’ hand.

“Thank you, so do you.”

“I do what I can.”

“So where are we going.”

Harry smiled, leading Louis to his truck. “We are going on a bit of a scavenger hunt if you will…but I already know the locations so really it’s not much of a hunt.”

“Intrigue.” Louis giggled, climbing into the passenger seat.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here.” Louis informed, looking around the small classroom.

“This is where I first saw you.”

Louis smiled, turning around and looking at Harry. “And when you gave me my blue crayon.”

Harry nodded, going over the desk he used to sit at. “Speaking of blue crayons.” He reached into the cubbyhole of the desk and pulled out a box of crayons, all different shades of blue. “Now you’ll never find yourself without one.”

Louis chuckled, grabbing the box and pulling out a crayon. He smiled, reading the description. “I love you too.”

“I got them custom made for you. Each one has a reason of why I love you...of course there are endless reasons, but they could only do a twenty-four pack for me.”

“Well this is very sweet.”

“We aren’t done, come on.”

 

“Our study cubical?” Louis asked confused.

“This is where it kind of began for us.”

Louis nodded, leaning against the table in the middle of the room. “Oh yes, I remember. I hated you so much, I wanted to punch your cute, smug face.”

Harry chuckled, “Yeah I wasn’t the best at displaying my feelings back then.”

“No you were not. I believe you mocked me for going to Cambridge.”

“Yeah. When you told me that I got scared because the thought of you not being five minutes away scared me.”

Louis jutted out his bottom lip, standing up straight and walking over to Harry. “Well now I’ll be five seconds away, since we’re rooming together.”

Harry kissed Louis quickly before stepping back and displaying a gold apple. “Present number two.”

“I’m confused.”

“Every good teacher deserves an apple.”

Louis laughed, taking the apple and examining it. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now come on we have a few more stops.”

 

“Who knew you were such a romantic.” Louis smiled, reaching for Harry’s hand as they walked through the fairgrounds.

“I’m always romantic. Today I just felt I needed to step it up a bit.”

“Well you did great, I’ve enjoyed strolling down memory lane and I love all of my presents. Though now I feel like my gift is so lame.”

“I love my gift. The Great Gatsby is my favorite book and the fact that it was signed by F. Scott Fitzgerald just makes it even better.”

“Yeah but you put so much time and effort into all of this and all I did was swipe a card.”

“Babe. I love my gift and I love you. Now are you ready for our last stop?”

Louis bit his lip looking up at Harry. He stopped in his tracks, leaning forward to kiss Harry. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

“We’re back at my house?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, getting out of his truck and walking to Louis’ door to open it.

“What big event happened here?” Louis asked smile plastered to his face.

“Well, I couldn’t take us back to Arkansas, so you’re bedroom was the next best thing.”

Louis nodded in realization. “The second time we had sex was here.”

“That’s right.”

“And let me guess, you want to recreate the act?”

“I wouldn’t object.”

Louis giggled, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading them to his bedroom.

 

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ jaw, running his thumb across Louis’ sharp cheekbone.

Louis held his breath, looking up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry bent his head down, brushing his lips against Louis’. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Louis’ lips twitched a smile. “I have an idea.”

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis again.

Louis gripped onto Harry’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Harry smiled into the kiss, “Why don’t you go lay on the bed.”

Louis hesitated, looking at Harry and then down at his feet.

“What’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, messing with a button on Harry’s shirt. “It’s nothing.”

“No it’s something. What’s wrong?” Harry questioned, brushing hair out of Louis’ eyes.

“Okay well, it’s just that.” Louis paused, letting out a small laugh. “You know how the other day Mads and I went shopping for spring break and because she wanted to get something special to wear for Niall tonight.”

Harry nodded. Patiently waiting for Louis to tell him what was going on.

“So we were at the mall and she was trying stuff on and well she suggested that I get something too.”

Harry tilted his head a smile creeping on his face. “Go on.”

Louis sighed, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down slightly to expose a bit of the lace.

Harry bit his lip, lifting Louis’ shirt to get a better look.

“Don’t laugh.”

Harry shook his head, staring at the blue lace resting on Louis’ tan hip. “Trust me, laughing is the farthest thing from my mind.”

“So you like it?”

Harry nodded, looking back up at Louis briefly. “Yeah, it’s hot.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Harry laughed slightly, kissing Louis and walking them to the bed. “Happy Valentines day, babe.”

“Happy Valentines day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Mads has to deal with Gemma and Harry has to deal with Liam. Also, old characters are coming back soon and new ones have been introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is part 1 of 2 (maybe three?) for the spring break part of the story...i hope you like it and it's just a small taste of what's to come.
> 
> I also do everyone's point of view in this chapter and i will be continuing that for the duration of 'spring break' so we can get as much drama as possible...because who doesn't love drama.
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)  
>  

HARRY

“Babe, we have to get up.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, kissing the top of the boy’s head.

Louis whined, tightening his grip on Harry in protest.

Harry chuckled, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Come on, Lou. Our flight leaves at seven and it’s already three. If we don’t get up now we’re going to miss the flight and we’re not going to be able to go to the beach.”

Louis shrugged, not making any attempt to get up.

“Come on you know you want to go. Think about it: fruity drinks, tans, boat rides, snorkeling, sunrise yoga...”

Louis peeked up at Harry, arching an eyebrow. “You really think I’m one for sunrise yoga?”

Harry laughed, sitting up slightly. “Okay so maybe you convince Mads to do sunset instead.”

Louis rolled his eyes, amused. He sighed sitting up and crawling out of bed.

 

“Sorry we’re late, Niall forgot his suitcase.” Mads informed as they approached everyone outside the airport.

“We just got here ourselves, so it’s cool.” Harry reassured as they walked inside.

“Are Liam and Keaton meeting us here or are they taking a separate flight?” Niall asked Mads once they were inside.

“He said he was here…I think they’re already waiting in the first class lounge. And Zayn is going to meet us there tonight, he wanted to go pick up Lottie and fly with her.”

Niall nodded in response as they headed towards security.

“So Liam _is_ coming?” Harry asked, slowing down to walk beside Mads.

Mads nodded, looking up Harry. “Listen, if I can get over the fact that Gemma is joining us, you can get over Liam coming.”

“You make a good point, Chicken Little.”

Mads rolled her eyes, linking arms with Harry. “I hate that you call me that.”

Harry smiled widely down at Mads, untangling his arm from hers and placing it on her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.

 

LOUIS

Louis sighed as he sunk down farther into his chair, pulling his blanket up a bit.

Harry cleared his throat, leaning over the divider and kissing Louis’ temple.

“M trying to sleep.” Louis mumbled.

Harry bit his lip, holding back a chuckle. “Wanna join the mile high club?”

_(track: Jake Owens – 1972)_

“I’m up.” Louis said quickly, standing up and walking towards the restrooms.

Harry shook his head, cocky smile on his face as he stood and followed Louis.

Louis grabbed Harry by his t-shirt, pulling him into the small room and pushing him against the door.

Harry chuckled, looking down at Louis. “Flying really gets you worked up.”

Louis bit his lip, “You just look really hot right now.”

“This haircut is really working for me.”

Louis nodded, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis’ ass, lifting him up and setting him on the sink.

Louis giggled, kissing Harry’s neck as he wrapped his leg around the taller boys waist.

Harry smiled down at Louis, pulling back and removing his own shirt before Louis’.

 

Harry sauntered out of the bathroom, smile plastered to his face as Louis followed closely behind, adjusting his shirt slightly.

Louis took his seat, smiling over at Harry. “So far, best spring break I’ve had.”

“Agreed.” Harry smiled, grabbing Louis hand. “Still tired?”

Louis shrugged, “Kind of hungry.”

“We land in like fifteen minutes…we can go to this place called Coco’s Kitchen, they have incredible food.”

Louis nodded, settling into his seat. “Sounds good.”

 

 

“Okay so Louis; you and Harry are in casita one, Liam, Keaton you’re in the main house with Niall and me. And Harry, if you’ll let Gemma and her friend know that they’ll be in the main house as well that’d be great.” Mads informed, once everyone was in the house.

Harry nodded, letting out a yawn.

“Okay good. Here are keys for you and Louis to the main house and to yours as well as keys for Gemma and her friend. Liam, Keaton; here are your keys.” Mads said handing out keys to each person. “I’m going to unpack and tan see you guys later.”

 

“Hola, welcome to Coco’s Kitchen, my name is Megan and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Um, yes we’ll have two mimosa’s and one tea with milk.” Harry answered with a charming smile.

“Yes sir, could I see ID’s please.”

The boys took their ID’s and handed them to brunette.

She examined them before handing them back and smiling. “I will have those right out and will be back to get your food order.”

“Thank you.” Harry said in response before looking over at Louis.

“This place is so beautiful.” Louis smiled, looking around at the greenery.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I do, thank you for bringing me…so when does your sister get here?”

“Her and her friend Anthony are flying in this afternoon sometime.”

Louis nodded taking a sip of the water that was recently placed in front of him. “Have I met Anthony?”

“Probably not. I’ve only met him once when I went down to visit Gemma her freshman year. He’s chill.”

“He cute?” Louis asked playfully.

Harry forced down a smile, shaking his head. “He’s attractive, but last I knew he was in a pretty serious relationship.”

“That was also like two years ago so he could be single now.”

“Yeah but your not.”

Louis chuckled, looking up at the waitress as she brought them their drinks. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Yes I’ll have the fruit plate and french toast.” Louis said kindly.

“And I’ll have the apple pancakes, please.”

“Alright, I’ll get these in for you. Can I get you anything else?”

“No ma’am, thank you.” Harry smiled, handing her their menus.

 

“Are we doing anything tonight?” Louis asked once their food was placed in front of them.

“Not sure, Mads has a few things planned for the week but since we won’t all be here until tomorrow she might not have anything planned.”

“Why does Mads always plan everything?” Louis asked curiously as he ate a strawberry.

Harry shrugged pouring syrup on his pancakes. “If she didn’t we would be in complete chaos.”

Louis chuckled. “That’s true. Well I think we should do something tonight.”

“Just the two of us?”

“If that’s what you want but Mads and Niall can join.”

Harry nodded, taking a bit of his pancakes. “I’ll talk to Mads.”

 

LIAM

“I want to do something.” Niall sighed, taking a seat on the couch inside.

“Mads is tanning, you could join her.” Liam suggested. “Or you could go with me to the liquor store.”

“Liquor store it is.”

 

“You think this is enough vodka?” Niall asked, looking at the cart full of clear liquid.

Liam looked up from the rum and over at Niall. “How many bottles did you get?”

“Um I kind of lost count.” Niall shrugged, scanning the bottles over. “I think there’s like twenty bottles but only like three plain.”

“How many tropical flavored did you get?”

“Five, because it’s Mads favorite so it’ll go quick.”

“Grab three more plain and one more pineapple.”

Niall nodded, reaching for the alcohol.

“Okay so we have vodka, rum, gin, and whiskey. We still need bourbon, tequila, fireball, and beer.”

“Lots and lots of beer.” Niall added.

“Alright I’ll get the bourbon and tequila. You get the fireball and beer.”

“You got it.”

 

“I think the last time we spent that much on alcohol was the party we had our sophomore year after homecoming.” Liam recalled, loading the booze into the back of one of their rental car.

“That was a good party.”

“Yeah it was.”

“Do you remember when we went to PBC and you and Harry almost got arrested for peeing on a cop car.” Niall laughed closing the trunk.

“I remember you daring me to do twelve shots and blue lights and then nothing.”

“Good times.”

“So hey just thought I should give you warning that Keaton might try to hit on Mads this week.” Liam informed once they were in the car.

Niall snapped his head over to look at Liam. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah. He said she was a good fuck and he wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“They had sex?”

Liam nodded, looking over at Niall briefly. “Yeah a couple times actually.”

“I’ll kill him.” Niall gritted out.

 

NIALL

“You had sex with Keaton?” Niall asked, appalled by the thought, as he sat down on the lounger beside Mads.

Mads squinted, looking up at Niall and removing an ear bud. “What?”

“Keaton…you slept with him?”

“Yeah.” Mads said, almost uninterested.

“When?”

Mads shrugged, scrolling through her phone to find a song. “The Friday after Thanksgiving.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

Mads sighed, setting her phone down. “I don’t know, Niall. When were you going to tell me you slept with Gemma?”

Niall looked down at the sand, pushing his toes down. He lifted his right shoulder, mumbling a response.

“Why are you bringing this up? You know him and I had a short thing over break.”

“Liam told me and it struck a nerve.”

“Niall. We’re on vacation. I don’t want to talk about stuff like that. It’s in the past and it doesn’t matter.”

Niall nodded, settling into the lounger before quickly getting back up.

“Where are you going?” Mads asked, placing her phone under a towel.

“I need a drink…I’ll be back.”

 

“So, not even a full day into the trip and you and Mads are already fighting?” Gemma asked, casually leaning against the bar.

Niall looked up from his beer and over to Gemma.

Gemma looked at the bartender smiling sweetly, “Can I have a sex on the beach, please?”

The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass and pouring vodka into it.

Gemma looked back at Niall, resting her chin on her fist. “So, what happen?”

Niall shrugged, taking a big gulp of his beer.

“Are you not telling me because you don’t want to or you just don’t want to talk to me?”

“Because I don’t feel like telling you.” Niall mumbled. “It’s stupid and it’s my fault.”

Gemma sighed, gently placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Not everything is your fault, sweetie.”

Niall looked up from his beer and at Gemma.

Gemma smiled, removing her hand. “Want to do something fun?”

“I’m not cheating again.”

Gemma laughed, “No nothing like that. I was thinking of going snorkeling.”

Niall took a moment to think it over. “Yeah okay.”

“Cool.” Gemma chirped, grabbing her drink. “Meet me back at the house in like thirty minutes and we’ll go.”

 

MADS

“So what are we doing tonight?” Harry asked, lying on a lounger beside Mads.

Mads lifted up on her elbows to look at Harry. “I don’t know, not everyone is here yet so I don’t feel like we should do anything too big.”

“We could go dancing, maybe get dinner.”

Mads looked over at Harry, cocky smile on her face. “Are you asking me out?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “I meant you, me, Niall, and Louis.”

Mads chuckled, lying back down and resting her chin on her forearm. “I figured. Yeah, I’m down to go but Niall’s like in a mood or something so you’ll have to ask him.”

“Why is he in a mood?”

“He’s wigging because he found out I slept with Keaton.”

“You slept with Keaton?”

Mads nodded, moving her arms down to rest by her side.

“When?”

“Over Thanksgiving break.”

“Oh, so why is he freaking out?”

Mads shrugged, sitting up and grabbing her water. “I have no clue. He came over and freaked…apparently Liam told him.”

“Hate that guy.” Harry mumbled.

Mads laughed, taking a sip of her water. “Sad to think our group is breaking up.”

Harry sighed, kicking some sand. “It’s his fault. He shouldn’t have tried to steal Louis.”

“Did you ever give him a chance to explain himself?”

“Why should I?”

“I don’t know maybe because you have the same friends, you live in same town, and are going to the same college.”

Harry pouted, crossing his arms. “This is why I don’t like talking to you.”

Mads laughed, wrapping her headphones up and putting them in her bag. “What do you mean?”

Harry stood, following Mads back to the house. “You’re always right and it’s annoying.”

Mads linked her arm with Harry’s, smiling up at him. “I’m so terribly sorry.”

 

“Alyssa!” Mads cheered when she walked into the main house.

“Mads!” Alyssa cheered back, going to hug the blonde. “This place is incredible!”

“Isn’t it? My uncle really knows how to buy a house…Hey Michael.”

Michael smiled, waving a hand.

“Where do we need to put our stuff?” Alyssa asked.

“You guys are in the beach house. It has three rooms so when his friends get here they’ll be there too…when are they coming?”

“Oh they’ll be here Tuesday.” Michael informed.

“And how many of your friends are coming?”

“Two but Calum said something about bringing this girl he’s been seeing…I hope that’s okay.”

Mads nodded, shrugging slightly. “Fine with me as long as she isn’t a cunt.”

“Oh no she’s cool.”

“Awesome well, Michael have you met Louis?”

“I haven’t.”

“Where’s your boy?” Mads asked looking at Harry.

“I think he’s outside with Anthony.”

“Who’s Anthony?” Alyssa asked, picking up a bag.

“Gemma’s friend.” Harry informed before walking towards the back door.

 

 

HARRY

“Hey babe.” Harry called out once he was outside.

Louis turned his head, watching as Harry walked towards the fire pit.

“Alyssa and Michael are here.”

“Who are Alyssa and Michael?” Anthony asked.

“Alyssa is Mads best friend and Michael is her ex-boyfriend or current boyfriend…I don’t really know.” Harry informed.

“Wait, this is the Alyssa that you dated for a while right? And then Liam?”

Harry nodded, tilting his head to the side. “How did you know that?”

“Gemma kind of filled me in on a few things on our way here.”

“Gotta love my sister.” Harry mumbled.

“Where is your sister?” Louis asked, standing up.

Harry shrugged, reaching for Louis’ hand and looking over at Anthony. “Not sure, do you know?”

“She told me she was going to go snorkeling or something, I don’t know.”

 

GEMMA

“Remember Montego Bay?” Gemma asked as she grabbed a mask.

“Doctor’s Cave Beach?” Niall questioned.

Gemma nodded, stepping closer to Niall. “Remember what happened after?”

“We got a little too drunk of margarita’s.” Niall laughed.

“Think we can do that again?”

Niall shrugged. “Yes to the margarita’s. No to what happened after the margarita’s.”

 

SUMMER 2015

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Niall moaned, kissing down Gemma’s neck.

Gemma giggled, tilting her head. “I can’t believe it took this long.”

Niall huffed a laugh moving back to Gemma’s lips.

“Here?” She asked, as Niall lifted her shirt.

Niall shrugged, looking around at the empty beach. “Not like anyone’s around.”

“You really want sand in every crevices?”

Niall laughed, kissing Gemma again before taking his shirt off. “I just want you.”

 

PRESENT DAY

 

LOUIS

“So did you ask Mads about going out tonight?” Louis asked as he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

Harry nodded, scrolling through his phone. “Yeah, she’s down. I just have to talk to Niall.”

“Where is he? I haven’t seen him since we left for breakfast.”

“Not sure. “ Harry shrugged, looking up at Louis briefly. “He was at the bar when I went to talk to Mads.”

Louis nodded, searching through a drawer. “You don’t think him and Gemma are together, do you?”

“There’s no way he’d be _that_ stupid.”

Louis arched his brow, putting one of Harry’s t-shirt’s on. “It is Niall.”

“You make a good point.” Harry laughed, watching as Louis walked towards the bed.

“So like, is Gemma still trying to get with Niall or is she over that?” Louis asked as he laid down next to Harry.

Harry shrugged, putting his phone down. “Not sure. I hope not, because we’re a bit secluded on this beach and the last thing we need is drama.”

“Speaking of that.” Louis started, sitting up on his elbow. “You’re not going to let Liam get to you this week right? Like if him and I hang out or something.”

“As long as he doesn’t get too close, I’m good. I trust you.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry. “Good.”

“When’s Zayn supposed to be here?”

“He went to New York to pick Lottie up and then they’ll be here late tonight or super early in the morning.”

“Lottie? When did that happen?”

“Well, I told you they hooked up...”

Harry nodded waiting for Louis to continue.

“Well, he called her to explain everything and they’ve kind of been texting and skyping since. He wanted to spend the week with her to see if there was anything between them.”

“Wow. How do you feel about that?”

Louis shrugged, “Not sure. I mean I want both of them to be happy so if they’re happy together I guess that’s all that matters…how did you feel when Niall and Gemma got together?”

“I wanted to punch him. But mainly because when I found out that they hooked up, I also found out he cheated on Mads.”

“How did you find out?”

“I caught Gemma walking out of Niall’s hotel room our last night in Jamaica.”

“But they could’ve been doing anything.” Louis pointed out.

Harry nodded. “She was half naked.”

Louis busted out a laugh. Laying his head on Harry’s chest, “That’s so awkward.”

 

MADS

“Where have you been?” Mads asked as Niall walked up to the pool.

“I went snorkeling with Gemma.” Niall answered casually as he sat next to Mads on a lounger.

Mads sat up, removing her sunglasses. “You went snorkeling with _Gemma_?”

Niall shrugged nonchalantly, relaxing into the lounger.

“Niall!” Mads said sternly, lightly hitting Niall’s arm.

“What?”

“Why were you hanging out with Gemma?”

“Why did you sleep with Keaton?”

“Oh my gosh!” Mads groaned. “Are you serious? I slept with him like three times and it was when you and I were broken up.”

“Who cares, you still slept with him.”

“And you slept with Gemma!” Mads pointed out. “Who by the way is still into you and you’re only egging her on by paying attention to her.”

Niall sat quietly, looking at Mads blankly.

“You have nothing to say?”

Niall shrugged, looking down at his feet.

Mads scoffed, rolling her eyes before getting up and walking inside.

 

“I hate you’re sister.” Mads mumbled, walking past Harry who was in the kitchen.

Harry looked up from the sandwich he was making, confused look on his face. “What’d she do now?”

Mads sighed, sitting at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. “What hasn’t she done? She slept with my boyfriend, who knows how many times. She continued to flirt with him while we were together and she’s _still_ flirting with him!”

“What happened?”

“She and Niall went snorkeling.”

Harry raised his brows, taking a bit of his sandwich. “No way.” He said with a mouth full.

“Why can’t she find someone else to flirt with? Like I don’t know someone her age, that’s single!”

“Why flirt with someone single when the guy I like flirts with me?” Gemma said condescendingly.

“Gemma!” Harry snapped, setting his sandwich down. “That’s enough. Mads has never done anything to you and just because you want someone doesn’t mean you can have them.”

“Don’t take your aggression out on me, Harry.”

Harry looked at Gemma confused, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re still upset that Liam moved in on Louis.” She paused, looking at Mads, “But you see the difference between their situation and ours is that Niall actually went through with it…unlike Louis.”

“Gemma!” Harry warned.

Gemma rolled her eyes, walking to her room.

“Your sister’s a bitch.”

Harry nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I wouldn’t pay attention to her. Niall was weak when he slept with her. He was making up for not having you with the first person that would pay attention to him.”

“It just bugs me that they slept together.”

Harry nodded understandingly, “That’s how Niall feels about you and Keaton.”

Mads sighed, leaning against the island. “Maybe I should talk to him. Let him know that he’s better or something…stroke his ego a little.”

“I’d stroke more than just his ego if you want him to shut up about Keaton.”

Mads laughed, “You’re gross.”

 

NIALL

“What are you doing?” Mads asked, walking up to the bar.

Niall shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Getting drunk.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Carlos, I’ll have a rum and coke…light on the coke.”

The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass and mixing the drink together.

“Thank you.” Mads smiled, taking a sip before looking at Niall. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I should’ve told you I slept with Keaton. I don’t like how you found out.”

Niall shrugged a shoulder. “Not like you found out about Gemma and me in the best way.”

Mads let out small chuckle, “No, I didn’t. But it happened and I think that we both need to get over it. Gemma’s going to be in our lives, more yours than mine, because she’s Harry’s sister. And as for Keaton, I was never really _that_ into him. I mean he’s cute but I love you” She paused, taking a sip of her drink. “And besides…you’re bigger.”

Niall whipped his head over to look at Mads. “I am?”

Mads nodded, casually sipping her drink.

Niall’s face broke into a smile, “Carlos. We need two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka please.”

“Yes sir.”

LOUIS

“Louis, come try this.” Liam called from the outdoor kitchen.

Louis stopped in his tracks, slowly making his way to Liam. “What is it?”

“Not really sure. It was in the fridge…I think it’s punch.”

Louis giggled, taking the cup and sniffing it. “Wow. That’s smell awful.”

“So what are your plans for tonight?”

“Harry and I are going on a double date with Mads and Niall.” Louis said carefully.

Liam nodded, taking a sip of the punch. “Oh god.” He sputtered, spitting the liquid back into the cup.

Louis giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle the laughter.

“That was disgusting.” Liam chocked.

“No, that was funny.”

“Lou!” Harry called from the doorway. “We’re leaving in like an hour.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Oh crap. I have to go. Thanks for the laugh Li.” He smiled, walking towards Harry.

 

“No, I swear. Harry was obsessed with Saved By The Bell. He would watch it every Sunday.” Mads laughed, taking a sip of her margarita.

“Saved by the Bell?” Louis giggled, looking over at Harry.

“Don’t judge me. Kelly was hot…and so was Zack.”

“You were into Zack?” Louis laughed, “I was always a Slater fan.”

“So you watched it too?”

Louis shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “On occasion.”

“I knew I liked you for some reason.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

“You two are so cute.” Mads gushed, taking another sip of her drink.

“Are we doing okay?” The waitress asked.

“Can I get another beer and…” Niall paused looking at Mads. “Do you want another drink?”

Mads nodded finishing off her margarita.

“Okay so another beer and strawberry margarita please.”

The waitress nodded before looking at Harry and Louis. “Anything for you two?”

“Babe?” Harry asked looking at Louis.

“Oh I’m good for now, thank you.”

“How many drinks have you had tonight?” Harry asked Mads once the waitress had walked off.

Mads took a moment to think it over. “Like, four…maybe five.”

“Your tolerance amazes me.”

Mads giggled, leaning into Niall. “It helps that I’ve been drinking for like four years and attempting to keep up with the two of you.”

“I drink a reasonable amount.” Harry defended.

“You drink like a fish.” Louis teased.

“Help me out here Niall.” Harry laughed, looking over at Niall.

Niall chuckled, “You do drink a lot. But so do I, so I don’t see a problem with it.”

 

MADS

“I’m getting shots.” Niall announced, once they were in the club, walking towards the bar.

“Oh come let’s dance first.” Mads suggested, grabbing Niall’s hand.

“Let’s just do like two shots and then we’ll dance.”

“Okay.” Mads smiled, kissing Niall and following him towards the bar.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Are you guys doing shots?” Niall asked, looking over at Louis and Harry.

“Babe?” Harry asked, looking at Louis who nodded his head.

“Alright we need eight shots of tequila and lime wedges.”

“Alright. Do you want to start a tab?”

“Yes please.” Niall smiled, sliding over his credit card.

The bartender took the card and swiped it before handing the card back and lining up eight shot glasses.

They each took a shot glass, clinking them together before throwing them back and repeating with the second shot.

( _track: J Balvin – Safari)_

“Oh my gosh I love this song! Niall come on.” Mads cheered, grabbing onto Niall’s arm and dragging him to the dance floor.

Mads twirled her hips, lifting her arms above her head and dancing to the beat.

Mads smiled over at Niall, intertwining their fingers and putting his hands on her hips. “Come on babe, get into it.”

Niall rolled his eyes fondly, moving his hips to the beat before laughing at himself. “You know I can’t dance.”

“Neither can Harry and he’s doing just fine.” Mads pointed out, nodding towards Louis and Harry.

Niall looked over at Harry who was laughing happily, giving Louis another spin before pulling the boy back into him and moving them to the beat.

“Okay, okay.” Niall nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “You lead.”

“You got it babe.” Mads reassured, moving her hips and placing her hands on Niall’s to keep him in sync.

HARRY

“Are you having fun?” Harry asked over the music.

Louis nodded, turning to face Harry, a smile plastered to his face.

“Want to go get a drink.”

“Yeah.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, leading them to the bar. “Hey can I get a Corona and…” He paused looking over at Louis. “What do you want baby?”

“Beer’s fine.”

Harry nodded looking back at the bartender. “Make it two Corona’s and put it on Horan’s tab please.”

“Yes sir.” The bartender responded, grabbing two beers and popping the tops off before handing them to the boys.

“So what were you and Liam talking about?” Harry asked casually once they were sat at a small table off to the side of the room.

“When?”

“Earlier today, outside. The two of you were giggling about something.”

“I wasn’t giggling.” Louis defended.

“Babe. I know what you look like when you giggle…and you were.”

Louis sighed. “I thought you said you weren’t going to let him get to you.”

“I’m not.” Harry defended. “I just wanted to know.”

“He found some punch in the fridge that was strong enough to scare a frat away. He jokingly asked me to try it and took a sip himself.”

“That’s what made you so giggly?”

Louis chuckled, remembering the interaction between him and Liam. “No, he made a really funny face after he took a sip of the drink.”

Harry nodded, taking a big gulp of his beer.

“There you guys are.” Mads smiled, when she and Niall walked up to the table. “Did Niall’s dancing scare you off the dance floor?” She asked jokingly.

“Hey! You said I didn’t do bad.”

Mads jutted her bottom lip out, putting her hand on Niall’s cheek. “You did great baby.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

Mads giggled, kissing Niall’s cheek. “I would never.”

 

 

 

LOUIS

“How was your night?” Liam asked, taking a seat at the island.

Louis looked up at Liam, smile plastered to his face. “It was good. We went to this hole in the wall restaurant and they had the best salsa.”

“That’s cool. What else did y’all do?”

“We went dancing. Well, we drank and watched Niall attempt to dance.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, he isn’t the best.”

“No he is not.” Louis laughed, shaking his head.

“Have any plans this morning?”

Louis shook his head, taking a sip of juice. “Nope. I actually woke up before Harry for once, so I was just going to tan or something while I waited for him to wake up.”

“Well, I was going to play some pool…do you want to join?”

“Oh.” Louis started, taking a moment to think it over.

“Just one game.” Liam prompted.

Louis smiled slightly, nodding his head. “Okay, one game.”

“Sweet.” Liam said enthusiastically.

Louis shook his head, following Liam to the game room.

“Now you should know, I’m kind of awesome at pool.” Liam jokingly bragged.

“Well, you should know my pool skills reflect my bowling skills.”

Liam’s eyebrows shot up. “So you’re a pro?”

“Ha. Ha.” Louis faked laughed.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Liam said racking the balls.

“No, I want to see what you got.”

“Alright, but I warned you.” Liam smirked, lifting the triangle and grabbing a cue stick. He lined up his shot; placing the cue between his fingers and sliding the stick back ever so slightly before bringing it forward to collide with the cue ball. The white ball shot forward, scattering the other balls across the table, four going into a pocket. “Would you like to be stripes or solids?” Liam asked cockily.

Louis stood, stunned by what he just saw, “Either way I’m going to lose, so you pick.”

Liam chuckled, lining back up with the cue ball. “I’ll be solids.” He informed, sinking two more balls.

“Show off.” Louis teased.

 

“Okay, so put the end of the stick here.” Liam said, placing the end of the cue stick in between Louis’ fingers. “And then line up where you want to hit.”

“Okay, how do I do that?”

Liam smiled down at Louis, before pointing to the ball they were aiming for. “See the green ball?”

Louis nodded in response.

“Alright well we’re aiming for the corner pocket so we’re going to try and hit the left side of the ball.”

Louis nodded again, positioning the cue with Liam’s help. He brought it back, hitting the cue ball and sinking the green ball into the corner pocket. “I made it!” Louis cheered, hugging Liam.

Liam smiled, hugging Louis back. “That was perfect.”

“Harry.” Louis whispered, dropping his arms when he noticed the tall boy standing in the doorway. “You’re up.”

Harry nodded, looking from Louis to Liam before clearing his throat. “I’ve got winner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break part 2 of 3:  
> Liam comes clean about his feelings. Niall and Keaton get into an altercation. Louis comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are going to hate me

HARRY

“Who’s winning?” Harry asked, walking further into the game room.

“I’ve been going easy on LP, letting him win.”

“Yeah…he’s letting _me_ win.” Liam said sarcastically.

“Wanna play teams?”

“We’d need one more person.”

“I’ll go see if Zayn’s here yet and ask him.” Louis said quickly, heading towards the exit.

“We weren’t doing anything.” Liam said quickly, once Louis was out of earshot.

Harry nodded walking closer to Liam. “Do you want to rerack or should I?”

“Oh um,” Liam faltered, clearing his throat. “I will.”

“Alright.” Harry responded calmly.

They stood in uncomfortable silence, Liam occasionally looking over at Harry.

Harry leaned against the air hockey table, crossing his arms. “So what’d you guys do last night?”

Liam looked up quickly, mouth opening a bit before closing. He cleared his throat again, spinning the cue ball. “We had the cook make some local food and we hung out by the pool. Sat by the fire pit, played some drinking games.” He paused, his voice fizzling out. “You know, the usual.”

Harry nodded his head, looking down at his feet.

“We really were just playing pool.”

“Okay.” Harry said simply.

“You guys ready to lose?” Zayn teased walking into the game room. “Wow, serious faces.” He mumbled, looking back at Louis.

Liam let out a light chuckle before walking over to Zayn. “You’re on my team.”

 

“I had that.” Louis defended, looking at Zayn.

“If you had it, you would’ve made it.” Zayn teased, walking past Louis to line up his shot.

“I would’ve made it had you not bumped into me.”

Zayn snickered, shooting the cue stick and sinking his ball. “Eight ball, corner pocket.” He informed before taking the shot and sinking the last ball. “That’s game.”

“What’s going on in here?” Gemma asked as her and Anthony walked in.

“Just got done kicking Louis and Harry’s ass in a game of pool.” Zayn bragged.

“How did you lose?” Gemma asked looking at Harry.

“Turns out my gorgeous and intelligent boyfriend can’t play pool.”

Gemma laughed, looking over at Louis. “Don’t feel bad. Harry and Liam have been playing since they were twelve.”

“So many hidden talents.”

Harry shrugged, “Yeah.”

Gemma rolled her eyes, walking into the room a bit more. “Anyways, Anthony and I were thinking of going into town for a couple of hours if any of you wanted to go.”

“Sure.” Harry shrugged, looking over at Louis. “You down?”

“Oh.” Louis smiled, pulling Harry to the side so they could talk in private. “I was going to wait until Lottie woke up, so I could hangout with her for a bit.”

“Okay. Well I’ll just stay here with you.”

“That’s sweet, but you should go and spend time with your sister.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah I want to catch up with Zayn, too.” He paused, stepping up on his tiptoes to whisper into Harry’s ear. “But when you get back I plan on you and I…catching up.”

 

LOUIS

“How did you manage to get this much weed through airport security?” Liam asked as Zayn rolled a blunt.

Zayn shrugged, sealing the blunt slowly. “I have my ways.” He grinned, grabbing the other blunts off of the coffee table. “Alright, who’s up?”

“Me.” Louis spoke up, taking a blunt from Zayn.

“So how was day one without me?” Zayn asked handing Liam a blunt before light up his own.

“Gemma’s already trying to sleep with Niall again.” Louis informed casually, lighting up his blunt.

“I’m sure Mads is loving that.”

“She basically wants to drown Gemma but she’s composing herself.” Liam piped up, letting the smoke out of his lungs.

“Where is the love of my life?” Zayn asked, grinding more weed up.

Louis shrugged, “Not sure. I haven’t seen her this morning.”

“I think her Niall got up early to go into town for breakfast.” Liam informed as he relaxed into the chair he was sitting in.

“Mm, breakfast.” Zayn said lovingly.

“Are you hungry?” Louis chuckled.

Zayn nodded, packing a bowl into his new pipe. “I’m starving.”

“I could cook you something.”

Zayn laughed slightly, looking over at Louis. “I’d like something other than cereal.”

“I can cook actual food.” Louis defended.

“Yes, Lou. You’re Kraft mac n cheese is delicious.”

“Hey!”

Zayn chuckled, putting an arm around Louis. “Only teasing…I’d love for you to make me breakfast.” He paused, looking at Liam. “Please help him.”

Liam laughed, standing up. “Of course.”

Louis chuckled, taking another hit of his blunt. “I don’t need help.”

“Oh no, not you. Liam’s there for moral support.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, standing up and following Liam into the kitchen.

Zayn snickered, taking his pipe and walking towards the part of the villa he was staying in. “I’m going to make out with Lottie, don’t burn the place down.”

 

“What should we make?” Louis asked, looking in the fridge.

Liam stepped behind Louis, looking at the contents of the fridge. “How about breakfast enchiladas and churro donuts.”

Louis looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Liam. “Don’t tell me you’re good at cooking, too.”

Liam shrugged bashfully, “I might have taken a cooking class or two.”

Louis chuckled, “Is there anything your not good at?”

“Laundry…My whites always come out pink, shirts two sizes too small…just horrible.” Liam joked, flashy Louis a toothy smile.

Louis smiled up at Liam for a moment. “Um.” He said quickly, shaking his head slightly and looking back into the fridge. “So what do we need?”

 

“Pass me the milk?” Louis requested, whisking ingredients together.

Liam nodded, grabbing the milk and walking it over to Louis. “What are you doing?”

“Whisking.” Louis said as if it was obvious.

“Well you’re doing it wrong.” Liam informed, measuring out the milk for Louis.

Louis sat the whisk down and looked at Liam. “How do you whisk wrong?”

“You’re doing it too fast. You have to do it slowly to get the correct texture.”

“The correct texture.” Louis jokingly mocked, picking the whisk back up.

Liam shook his head, stepping up behind Louis and resting his hand on top of the smaller boys. “Like this.” He slowed Louis’ speed down, guiding the boy’s hand to whisk correctly.

“Um, Liam?” Louis spoke quietly, body stiff.

Liam looked down, locking eyes with Louis.

“I got it.”

“Hm?” Liam questioned confused, before realizing how close he had gotten to Louis. “Oh, sorry…my bad.”

Louis huffed a nervous chuckle before refocusing on the task at hand. “So um, what’s after milk?”

 

HARRY

“So you and Liam were playing pool?” Gemma asked casually as they walked through town.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged, stopping in front of a vendor to look at what they were selling.

“Are y’all friends again?”

Harry sighed, looking at Gemma. “I promised Louis I wouldn’t let him get to me this week.”

Gemma nodded in realization. “So you’re pretending to be okay with him and Louis hanging that way you can also hang out with them and make sure he keeps his distance?”

“Exactly.” Harry smiled, walking back into the crowded street.

“Oh Harry.” Gemma sighed, linking arms with her brother.

“You of all people have no right to judge me.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m judging…I just don’t get why you’re going through all this trouble to keep Liam away from Louis.”

“Because he’s into Louis.”

“And? Louis isn’t into Liam.”

Harry looked down at his feet briefly before looking over at Gemma. “No, but they got really close when Louis and I were apart.”

“You guys were apart for like two seconds…I doubt there was any serious bonding.”

“There you guys are.” Anthony smiled, walking up to Gemma and Harry. “Thought we lost you.”

“That was my fault, I got distracted by one of the booths back there.” Harry admitted.

“Well were talking about maybe going zip lining. One of the locals told us the best one to go to. He said there’s a complementary tequila tasting.”

“Tequila and zip lining…sounds safe.” Harry joked.

 

“Harry you’re up next.” Alyssa informed, buckling her helmet.

“Okay, I just want to call Louis really quick.”

Alyssa shrugged and stepped up next to the worker waiting for her go.

“Lou?” Harry said into the phone.

“Hey babe!”

“What are you doing?”

“We just got done eating and now we’re going to go down to the beach…might tan, but I think Lottie wanted to go snorkeling.”

“Oh so it’s you and Lottie?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t needed.

“And Zayn and Liam.”

“Oh.”

“Harry.” Louis sighed.

“Sorry.” Harry said genuinely. “I’m trying…listen you guys have fun okay? I was just calling to say hey and well I missed you.”

“I miss you too. When are you guys heading back?”

“We’re zip lining now and then I think we’re getting lunch and we’ll be back.”

“Zip lining sounds fun!”

“Do you want to go? We could come back sometime this week?”

“You’d be okay with doing it twice.” Louis asked sweetly.

“Anything for you.”

“Later this week then. I’ll see you later babe.”

“Alright, see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Senor?” The worker asked, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled at the teen and put his phone in his pocket. “I’m ready.”

 

LOUIS

“Harry checking up on you?” Lottie teased, laying her towel out on the sand.

“He just wanted to say hi.”

“Sure.”

Louis rolled his eyes, sitting on a lounger. “Why are you laying in the sand?”

Lottie shrugged, applying suntan lotion to her shoulders. “I just prefer it over the loungers…hey Zayn.” She paused, smiling over at the raven-haired boy.

Zayn looked up from his phone, turning his head towards Lottie.

“Can you get my back please?”

“Yeah.” Zayn smiled, grabbing the lotion and squirting some onto his palm.

“Where’s Liam?” Louis asked, relaxing into the chair.

“Getting drinks from the bar. I told him to get you a Mai Thai.”

“Thanks.”

“So what’s going on with you two?”

Louis cocked his head, looking at Zayn confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what’s going on with you two? He’s clearly still into you…Harry can’t be okay with you guys just hanging out.”

“It’s not just Liam and me, though…you guys are here.”

“Still…is there something going on?”

Louis shook his head, “Not on my end.”

“But there is on his end?”

“I don’t know, Z. You’re the one that said he’s into me. And if he is that’s on him. I mean we’re friends, he knows that and I treat him the way I do you or Niall.”

“You don’t look at Niall or Zayn the way you look at him.” Lottie pointed out.

Louis sat up quickly, looking at Lottie dead on. “What do you mean?”

Lottie shrugged. “It’s more longing. Not the way you look at Harry by a landslide, but there’s something there Lou.”

“Well it’s involuntary.”

“Who’s ready to get drunk?” Liam asked, walking up with a trey of drinks and shot glasses.

“Definitely me.” Louis sighed.

 

“Anyone want to get in?” Lottie asked, resting on her elbows.

“I think I’d drown, I’m so drunk.” Liam joked.

Louis laughed looking over at Liam. “I’m right there with you.”

“Zayn?” Lottie asked, looking over at Zayn.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Zayn smiled, getting off of his chair and following Lottie to the ocean.

“Is it weird that you’re best friend is dating your sister?”

Louis shrugged, picking his drink up and taking a sip. “It’s different…I honestly forget until one of them does or says something to remind me.”

Liam nodded, sitting up slightly. “I think I’m going to get more shots…want to join?”

Louis took a moment, looking over at the bar and then back at Liam. “That’s just so far away.”

Liam chuckled. “It’s not _that_ far.”

“I guess you’re right.” Louis sighed, standing up and walking with Liam to the bar.

Liam took a seat on one of the provided barstools, motioning for Louis to join him.

“So do you know what Mads has planned for us tonight?”

“I think she said something about dinner at this restaurant owned by one of her uncle’s friends and then we’re going to a club or something like that.”

Liam nodded, looking at Louis briefly. “Want to build a sandcastle?”

Louis tilted his head, looking at Liam amused. “A sandcastle?”

Liam shrugged, “Why not. I haven’t built one since I was like ten…I think it’d be fun.”

“Do they have things to build a sandcastle?”

“Mads’ uncle has kids so I’m sure they do somewhere.”

 

HARRY

“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked, walking up to Lottie and Zayn who were lounging on the beach.

“Him and Liam were building a sandcastle…not really sure where he is now though.” Lottie informed.

“They built a sandcastle?”

“Well they attempted to build one. They got too close to the water and the waves kept washing it away.”

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “That sucks…I guess I’ll just go see if he’s inside.”

 

“Louis?” Harry called out walking into the main house.

“He’s in y’alls room. Wanted to take a shower.” Liam informed, walking from the kitchen and into the living room.

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled, turning around to head outside.

“He said you guys went zip lining.” Liam spoke, stepping forward a bit.

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Liam. “And had a bit too much tequila.”

“There’s no such thing.” Liam joked.

“Listen Liam, I’m not going to forgive for what you did. But I am going to try to move past it for Louis. Everything I do is for him. I don’t want to be your friend again but he clearly wants to be yours so I’m trying to be civil but that’s as far as our relationship goes.”

Liam nodded, looking down at his feet. “I get it.”

Harry raised his brows, corners of his lips lifting slightly before he turned and made his way outside and to his and Louis’ part of the villa.

 

“Babe?” Harry called, walking into the small house.

“Hey, love.” Louis chirped, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room area of the house. “How has your day been?” he asked after giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

“It was good.” Harry responded, smile growing on his face. “What’s put you in such a good mood?”

Louis shrugged, putting his arms on Harry’s shoulders. “It’s just been a really good day.” He smiled, kissing Harry quickly before adding, “ _And_ because you’re finally back.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling the boy closer. “Miss me or something?”

“Something like that.” Louis giggled.

Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss Louis. He tightened his grip on Louis’ waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. “So I think you said something about catching up earlier?”

Louis bit his lip, mischievous smile breaking on his face. “I think I remember saying something like that.”

Harry smirked, kissing Louis again before pulling away slightly and removing his shirt.

“Things are clearing up, why don’t you take your pants off and then we’ll be getting somewhere.” Louis teased, putting his hands on Harry’s toned stomach.

 

MADS

“Is everyone ready?” Mads asked, fixing the bracelet that was hanging from her wrist.

“Liam’s still getting ready.” Keaton informed, casually sitting on the armrest of the couch.

“What could he possibly be doing that takes him this long to get ready?”

“He didn’t know what to wear.” Keaton shrugged.

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Liam informed, walking into the room.

“Perfect.” Mads smiled, standing up. “Let’s go.”

 

“Madeline!” An elderly man sang as the group walked into the restaurant.

“Sam.” Mads smiled, hugging the man before looking at her friends. “Guys this is my uncles oldest friend, Mister Samuel Garcia.”

“And by old she means has known the longest.” Sam joked, extending a hand to Niall. “You must be the boyfriend…I’ve heard many things about you.”

Niall accepted the mans hand, shaking it briefly. “I’m hoping she’s only told you the good things.”

“I can assure you, she has told me only what I need to know…now please follow me to your table.” The man smiled, walking the group into the restaurant and out to the balcony for a view of the city.

“Thank you Sam.” Mads said sweetly, hugging the man once more before taking a seat.

“You guys enjoy.” Sam said before making his way back into the building.

 

“So where are we going after this?” Alyssa asked, setting her drink down.

“Mandala. We went the other night for a bit, it was a lot of fun.”

“Good drinks?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded, “I’m pretty sure Mads drank their entire stock last night.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “I had like four drinks.”

“Times five.” Harry joked, joining the conversation.

“Yeah, okay.” Mads laughed, shrugging a shoulder.

 

LOUIS

“Should we walk or get a cab?” Niall asked as they exited the restaurant.

“We could walk, it’s only like three blocks.” Mads informed, intertwining her fingers with Niall’s.

“So, this place as good as Mads is claiming?” Liam asked, walking up beside Louis.

Louis smiled, looking up at Liam. “I think so. We had a lot of fun when we went…I think it’ll be more fun now that everyone is going to be there too.”

“How is your sister going to get in? She’s sixteen right?”

Louis nodded, looking over at Lottie who was smiling up at Zayn as he went on about something. “She has a fake id...she does live in New York after all.”

“So she’s got this kind of thing down to a tee.”

“Pretty much.” Louis laughed.

“Babe.” Harry called, slowing his strides as he looked back at Louis.

“One sec.” Louis smiled, looking at Harry before looking over at Liam. “I um…”

“Go.” Liam said understandingly.

Louis bit his lip before picking up his pace and catching up with Harry.

“Hey.” Harry smiled, putting his arm around Louis.

“Hi.” Louis smiled back, looking up at Harry briefly.

 

“Want a drink?” Harry asked over the music.

“Gin and tonic with two lime wedges.”

“Alright babe…I’ll be right back.” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ cheek before making his way to the bar.

“Hey! Why are you by yourself?” Keaton asked leaning in a bit so Louis could hear him.

“Harry just went to get me a drink.”

“He might be a while took me like fifteen minutes to finally get mine.”

“That’s a bit ridiculous.”

Keaton nodded, “At least we can relish in the fact that we found the hot spot for the night.”

Louis giggled, looking over Keaton’s shoulder. “So can I ask you something?”

Keaton nodded, pointing towards a table in the corner of the club.

Louis followed Keaton and took a seat in the booth. “Apparently Niall is under the impression that you still want to hook up with Mads…is that true?”

Keaton shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “I wouldn’t kick her out of bed, but I wouldn’t say I’m perusing her.”

Louis nodded, following Keaton’s line of sight. “Then why are you checking her out right now?”

“Busted.” Keaton chuckled, looking back at Louis. “I just feel bad for what I did to her. She’s a sweet girl.” He paused, taking another drink. “Plus she’s smoking hot.”

Louis chuckled, looking over at Mads. “She is pretty.”

“Think she’d go for it again?”

“Only if you can get Niall do something stupid enough for them to break up.”

“I’m working on it.” Keaton smirked standing up.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows. Looking over at Keaton as he walked away.

“Hey babe.” Harry greeted, sitting beside Louis and handing the boy his drink.

“Hey.” Louis said a bit distracted, before looking over at Harry. “Did you know Keaton is trying to break Mads and Niall up?”

Harry tilted his head, taking a sip of his drink. “What makes you think that?”

“He just told me...i don’t know exactly what he’s up to but I think we should tell Niall to watch his back.”

Harry nodded, “Okay. I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

Louis shook his head, turning so his body was facing Harry. “I think you should do it know. Keaton is up to something and Niall and Mads are finally in a good place again, I wouldn’t want either of them to get hurt.”

“Okay babe…I’ll tell him now.” Harry said seriously, kissing Louis’ forehead before getting up and going to find Niall.

 

HARRY

“Niall.” Harry yelled over the music, walking up to boy.

Niall turned around, smiling at Harry. “What’s up man?”

“I need to tell you something.” Harry said seriously, pulling Niall away from Mads and to the side.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not really sure how to tell you but Keaton and Louis were talking and well, Louis thinks Keaton is up to something. Something bad…you might want to keep an eye out.”

“What…what is he planning?”

“I don’t know. I just know it has to do with Mads.”

Niall nodded, anger washing over him. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything.”

“Too late.” Harry mumbled, nodding his head towards Mads who was talking to Keaton.

 

NIALL

“Get away from her.” Niall shouted, storming over to Keaton and Mads.

“Niall calm down.” Mads said, embarrassed by Niall’s outburst.

“No! He needs to leave you alone, are there no other girls you can hit on?”

“Look man, I was just apologizing to her.”

“She doesn’t need your apologizes, what she needs is for you to leave her alone!”

“Niall! I’m standing right here. I can speak for myself.”

Keaton snickered, looking from Mads to Niall. “At least we know who really runs this relationship.”

Niall clenched his jaw, balling his hand into a fist and swinging at Keaton. His fist made contact with Keaton’s jaw, knocking the older boy back a bit.

Keaton brought his hand to his face, rubbing his fingers against his jaw. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Niall swung at Keaton again, his fist making contact with Keaton’s hand.

Keaton grabbed Niall’s fist, moving it to the side and swinging his right fist. Niall dodged the hit, breaking his hand free and bringing his left hand to Keaton’s blind side punching the older guys nose.

“Guys we’re going to get kicked out if you don’t stop!” Mads stressed, pulling Niall away from Keaton.

Niall seethed, watching as Keaton tilted his head up slightly to check his nose.

“Niall!” Mads said again, sternly.

Niall looked down at Mads, features softening.

“That’s enough.” She said calmly.

 

LOUIS

“What did you tell him?” Louis asked, worried after seeing the tiff between Keaton and Niall.

“All I said was that he needed to keep an eye out incase Keaton tried anything.”

“Well why did they start punching each other?”

Harry shrugged, “That’s just how some guys are Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes, looking at Harry exacerbated. “No shit Harry. I’m a guy too.”

Harry’s eyes widened in fake shock. “No way.”

“Shut up.” Louis giggled, leaning into Harry.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing the top of his head. “Want to dance?”

Louis nodded, following Harry to the middle of the dance floor.

 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling the smaller boy closer to him and moving them to the beat of the music.

Louis smiled up at Harry, putting his right hand on Harry’s jaw and pulling him down to connect their lips. “I love you.”

Harry smiled widely down at Louis, kissing the boy again. “I love you too.”

 

LIAM

“So how do you know Gemma?” Liam asked Anthony as they sat at a table, sipping their drinks.

“We had a class together her freshman year.”

“Did you already graduate?”

Anthony nodded, sitting his drink down. “Yeah, I graduated last year. Been traveling ever since.”

“That’s cool, where all have you been?”

“The better question is where haven’t I been. I went to this small town in France last month. No one spoke English and the food was incredible.”

“And you go by yourself?”

“Sometimes a friend will meet up with me somewhere but for the most part I’m by myself, I like it though. Gives me the chance to do what I want when I want…why you want to join me on my next adventure?” Anthony asked, suggestively.

Liam chuckled, shifting in his seat. “It does sound like fun but,”

“But you’re into Louis.”

Liam blushed, looking down into his drink. “Yeah. A little.”

“Is it just a crush or serious?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve always found him attractive. I just never felt the need to peruse him until we started really hanging out and I got to know him.”

“So are you gay then?”

“I don’t think it’s that I’m gay…I think I’m just really into Louis. Like I see other guys and yeah they’re nice and all but I’ve never thought about a guy in that way…at least not until Louis.”

“What is it about Louis that makes him so special?” Anthony asked, curious.

“He’s just kind of the whole package, ya know? He’s funny, smart, a lot of fun to be around. When I’m with it’s like nothing else matters and his smile makes you forget all the bad that’s in the world. He’s just an incredible person.”

“You sound like you might be in love.”

“He’s become my best friend.”

“What about Harry?” Anthony asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Liam looked down before looking back up at Anthony. “Harry thinks I’m only into Louis because he has him. He’s created this theory in his head that I’m out to get him or something. Like I want his life.”

“Do you?”

Liam laughed. “Not in the slightest. I love my life, my parents don’t pressure me into things I don’t want, they encourage me to be myself no matter what. I have great friends. There’s no part of me that wants his life.”

“Well Liam, Louis kind of is Harry’s life…so you might want to reevaluate.” Anthony informed, grabbing his drink and walking to the bar.

 

MADS

“Babe!” Niall yelled over the music following Mads outside. “Babe, slow down.”

“I can’t believe you did that!” Mads yelled, turning around and glaring at Niall.

“I’m sorry, I acted before I thought. I just…I’m sorry.”

Mads crossed her arms, looking at Niall with a straight face. “You embarrassed me…I’ve never been embarrassed by you before.”

“I know. I screwed up.”

Mads sighed, dropping her arms. “I know why you did it and like I get you were just defending me, claiming what’s yours or whatever. But you can’t do things like that okay? I’m not going to leave you…especially not for Keaton.”

Niall nodded, stepping towards Mads carefully. He peeked up at her, smiling shyly.

Mads rolled her eyes, smile growing on her face. “Why do I love you so much?”

Niall smiled brightly, pulling her into a hug. “I don’t know. But I’m glad you do.”

 

LOUIS

“What time is it?” Louis mumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

“Nine-thirty.”

Louis groaned, turning over and looking at Harry. “When do we have to be ready?”

“Ten-thirty.”

Louis sighed, laying on his back. “So like who’s idea was to have an entire day on a boat?”

“I’m pretty sure it was you and Mads.”

“Oh. Right.” Louis smiled brightly. “So I guess I better get ready then.”

 

“Can you put lotion on my back?” Louis asked, looking over at Harry who was sitting on one of the benches.

Harry stood up, grabbing the bottle and squirting some on his hand. “I hate that you never get sunburns.”

Louis laughed, looking over his shoulder and up at Harry. “You were blessed with abs, I was blessed with the ability to tan in five seconds or less.”

Harry chuckled, rubbing the suntan lotion into Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Hey babe, Niall’s about to roll a joint. Do you want to join?”

Louis sat up slightly, to look at Harry. “No that’s okay. I’ve got a good tan started, don’t want to stop quite yet.”

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you. Have fun getting high.”

“Always do.”

 

“Pretty sure I could fry and egg on your back.” Liam joked, coming up beside Louis.

Louis sat up, looking up at Liam and smiling. “Where have you been all day?”

“Keaton, Gemma, Anthony, and I were playing drinking games at the front of the boat.”

Louis jutted out his bottom lip, “And you didn’t ask me to join?”

Liam smiled, taking a seat beside Louis. “That’s why I’m over here. We were about to play truth or shot.”

“What’s that?”

“We go clockwise in a circle. You can either take a truth or a shot.”

“Okay…let’s go.”

 

“Alright Gemma. Have you ever slept with one of your brothers friends?” Keaton asked.

“Seriously? We all know the answer to that one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…I thought you were still a virgin.” Keaton joked.

Gemma rolled her eyes, amused. “Yes I have slept one of my brothers friends…Liam, how many times have you been busted sneaking out?”

Liam took a moment to think about it. “Probably like four…this year.”

Louis giggled, looking into his red cup.

“Anthony, have you ever slept with a girl?” Liam asked, looking over at the brunette.

“Nope…never have and probably never will.” Anthony laughed before looking at Louis. “Hmm…should I go easy on you?”

“Give me your worst.”

Anthony smirked, taking a sip of his drink. “Do you have feelings for someone at this table?”

“What?”

“It’s a simply question, Lou. Is there someone at this table that you have feelings for?”

“Anthony.” Gemma spoke up.

“No it’s okay, Gem. Um, no I don’t have any romantic feelings towards anyone at this table.”

 

HARRY

“Can’t believe you decked Keaton twice last night.” Harry laughed, handing Niall the joint they were smoking.

Niall laughed, looking at Harry. “It felt incredible.”

“Between him and Liam it probably would’ve been better if they hadn’t came.”

Niall shrugged, “You’re really the only one still upset with Liam…I mean don’t get me wrong I think what he did was fucked up but he hasn’t tried anything since the two of you got back together. So maybe you could finally forgive and we could all go back to being bro’s?”

“Not until I know he won’t try to take Louis from me.”

Niall took at long hit, before passing the joint back. “It’s been like what three months or so now, if he was going to make another move I think he would have.”

“I still don’t trust him.”

“I just want to know where we’re going to be next year if you two don’t make up. I mean we’re all going to A&M. You and Louis are rooming together. I’m rooming with Liam and I just need to know how much longer this is going to be going on…like I mean do you know how many times you have hit on Mads when you were drunk?”

Harry sat quietly, messing with the joint in his hand.

“And I mean, yeah, Liam has actual feelings for Louis but who cares? Louis loves you and you and Liam have been friends for too long for it to just end like this.”

“When did you become the rational one?” Harry joked.

“When you made me by becoming the dumb one.” Niall teased.

Harry laughed, taking a hit of the joint before handing it over to Niall. “Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank the lord.”

ZAYN

“You can’t put Frito’s in peanut butter…that’s just gross.” Zayn laughed.

Lottie smiled, scooping peanut butter out of a jar with a Frito. “Say’s the guy who eats mustard with his green beans.”

“I haven’t done that since I was like fifteen.”

Lottie giggled, leaning forward to kiss Zayn.

“Hey Zayn, I hate to interrupt but can I talk to you?” Harry asked walking up to the couple.

Zayn looked up from Lottie and over to Harry. “Um, yeah sure…just one sec.”

Harry nodded, walking over to the side of the yacht.

“I’ll be right back.” Zayn informed Lottie, leaning forward to kiss Lottie one more time before getting up and walking over to Harry.

 

“What’s going on man?”

“Has Liam said anything to you about Louis and if he still um, if he’s still into him?”

Zayn crossed his arms, shaking his head. “He hasn’t said anything to me, but if I’m being honest, I do think he still has feelings for him. But you can’t really hold that against him…Louis’ a great guy. I would be more shocked if he wasn’t into him.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah that’s true. Do you think I should forgive him?”

“That’s really up to you man…I mean I know he feels bad for what he did, but that’s all I can say on the matter. If you’re ready to forgive him you’ll know, you won’t have to ask.”

LOUIS

“I’m sorry about that.” Liam said once Louis and him were away from the table.

Louis laughed, “It’s okay. But can I ask you something, that I probably shouldn’t.”

Liam nodded, talking a seat on one of the provided loungers.

“When you kissed me at the party…was it really just the alcohol or was it intentional?”

Liam bit his lip, looking down at his hands before making eye contact with Louis. “It was intentional. I like you, Louis…like a lot.”

“I know, but”

“But you’re with Harry and you and I can’t happen. I know that and I’m trying to accept it but the more I’m around you the harder it is to not have you.”

“Well then maybe we shouldn’t be hanging out with each other.”

“Maybe.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea to me.” Harry spoke up, causing both boys to jump and look over at him.

“Harry.” Louis sighed, standing up and walking over to him.

“This is why I don’t want you hanging out with him, Lou. I told you he still has feelings for you.”

“But they aren’t mutual!” Louis defended, louder than he should have.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll um, I’ll just let you two talk.” Liam mumbled, standing up and walking to another part of the yacht.

“Liam’s harmless, Harry. And don’t appreciate you speaking to me like that in front of my friends.”

“Like what?”

Louis crossed his arms, looking up at Harry. “Like I’m less than you, like you own me. I’m my own person and I can hang out with who I want.”

Harry sighed, nodding his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just I don’t know what I have to do to get you understand that he will not stop until he has you.”

“And I don’t know what I have to do to get you to understand that I am not going to leave you for him.”

 

 

LOUIS

“Are you really not going to keep ignoring me? I’ve apologized like a million times.” Harry said through the bathroom door.

Louis opened the door, walking past Harry and into the bedroom. “You’ve apologized four times and each one had less meaning than the last.”

“Louis.”

“I’m going into town with Zayn, I’ll see you tonight.” Louis informed, grabbing his wallet and walking out of the bedroom.

 

“So you and Harry are still fighting?” Zayn asked as him and Louis waited for their food.

“He doesn’t understand that he can’t tell me what to do. He doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong.”

“He really hasn’t, Lou. I mean yeah he was a bit controlling but he has gone out of his way to be nice to Liam this week and for the most part he acts okay when you hang out with him.”

Louis bit his lip, looking into his glass.

“Look, he loves you. And he’s just going a little mad. He has it in his mind that you’re into Liam and who knows maybe deep down you are. Maybe a part of you wants to be with Liam.”

Louis shook his head, “No. I love Harry.”

“There’s no doubt about that, but I’ve seen you around Liam…and there’s definitely something there. I think you owe to yourself to find out if the feelings are real or if you really do just like him as a friend.”

“But I know I just like him as a friend.” Louis insisted.

 

HARRY

“Where’s your other half?” Gemma asked, taking a seat by Harry at the bar.

“He’s in town with Zayn.”

“Is he still mad about what happened yesterday?”

Harry nodded, looking at Gemma. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well if it helps he told me he doesn’t have feeling for Liam…well he told me, Keaton and Gemma.” Anthony informed, joining the conversation.

Harry looked at him confused, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh we were playing truth or shot and I wanted to see for myself how he felt so I asked if he had feeling for anyone at the table and he said, no I don’t have any romantic feelings for anyone at this table.”

“But there are feelings.” Harry pointed out.

“You are relentless.” Gemma sighed. “Louis doesn’t have feelings for Liam. He has feelings for you. He’s in love with you and you keep this stupidity up you will lose but not because of Liam. Because you can’t get over your paranoia.”

Harry sighed, “You’re right. I don’t know why I keep worrying. He’s told me so many times that he doesn’t like Liam…it’s just hard to believe when I see them together. I can see it Louis’ eyes. He’s thought about it.”

 

LOUIS

“You’re right.” Louis spoke up, as him and Zayn walked down the semi crowded street.

“I know.” Zayn smiled, looking over at Louis. “About what?”

“About me possibly liking Liam…I can’t say haven’t thought about it. Remember last Christmas when you invited me to their annual party?”

Zayn nodded, waiting for Louis to continue.

“Well before I left Liam came up and started talking to me. He was so polite and I kind of developed a small crush on him…of course I never acted on it because I thought he was straight and I didn’t think I had a chance in hell with someone like him.”

“So what does this mean?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “I mean I’m with Harry and I’m so happy with him. I love him so much and I feel so bad for even having these thoughts.”

“So you think Liam is cute and you had a crush on him…you can’t feel bad for how you feel towards someone.”

 

HARRY

“Harry?” Louis called out walking into their bedroom.

“You’re talking to me.”

Louis bit his lip looking down at his feet, “Yeah…I wanted to apologize for freezing you out. You were just being protective. I shouldn’t have made you feel bad for feeling the way you did.”

“Well I shouldn’t have made you feel like you were less than, you have every right to hang out with who you want…even if that person is Liam.”

Louis smiled, walking closer to Harry. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll hang out with him less.”

“Really?”

Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Yeah. I mean, if it really makes you that unhappy, him and I hanging out, then I’ll do it. Because I just want you to be happy.”

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis.

“What time is it?”

Harry pulled away from Louis briefly to look at the clock. “Seven-thirty.”

“And when are we supposed to be ready?”

“Nine.”

Louis smirked, running his hands down Harry’s back and into his pockets. “Then why are we still dressed?”

Harry chuckled, removing his shirt and pulling Louis into a kiss.

Louis moaned, tugging on Harry’s hair.

Harry bit Louis’ lip, backing him up and pinning him against the door. “I want you stripped down and on the bed.” He said roughly, breath fanning over Louis’ lips. “I want to make you beg to come, I want you to scream my name so loud they can hear you in the main house.”

Louis whimpered, nodding his head. “Anything for you.”

Harry smiled, crashing his lips into Louis’ before picking the smaller boy up and taking him to the bed.

 

LIAM

“I need your help.” Liam said quickly, looking at Keaton seriously.

“What’s up?”

“So I kind of screwed up yesterday and admitted my feelings for Louis.”

“Didn’t you already do that?” Keaton asked casually as he sipped his drink.

“I did it again.”

Keaton laughed, taking another sip of his drink. “Do you even really like him?”

Liam shrugged, “I like parts of him.”

Keaton tilted his head. “Seriously? You don’t actually like him?”

“Of course I do. I was joking. Louis’ one of the best things to come into my life and I might have just officially pushed him away.”

Keaton leaned against the bar, looking out onto the crowed dance floor. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll distract Harry if you can help with Mads.”

Liam thought for a moment, taking a big gulp of his drink. “Deal.”

 

“Where’s Harry?” Liam asked, walking up to Louis.

Louis looked up from his phone and to Liam. “He went to get me another drink.”

Liam nodded, “May I?” he asked, gesturing towards the empty spot by Louis.

Louis smiled, scooting over slightly. “I really shouldn’t be talking to right now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because every time we’re left alone something bad happens, or something is said, and someone gets hurt.”

Liam shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Well then why don’t we dance? We won’t be alone and there won’t be time for talking.”

Louis hesitated, looking at the dance floor and then back to Liam.

(track: Shawn Mendes – Treat You Better – Ashworth Remix)

“Come on, Louis. One dance.” Liam smiled, standing up and extending his hand.

Louis bit his lip, looking over at Harry who was talking to Alyssa and Keaton.

“He won’t even notice.”

Louis sighed, taking Liam’s hand and walking towards the dance floor.

Liam put his hands on Louis’ hips, keeping a reasonable distance between them.

Louis swayed to the music, closing his eyes to get into it.

“How many pina coladas have you had tonight?” Liam asked over the music, pulling Louis a bit closer.

Louis shrugged, turning around and putting his back to Liam’s front. “Maybe like five.”

Liam bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Louis waist as the small boy circled his hips to the beat.

Louis lifted his left arm, putting his hand on the back of Liam’s head. “You’re a good dancer.”

Liam chuckled. “This kind of dancing isn’t exactly hard.”

Louis turned around again, smiling brightly. “True. But it is hard to stay with the beat and you’ve got that down.”

“Coach made some of us take ballet the summer before our sophomore year to help with our technique. So I guess I have him to thank for that.”

Louis laughed, pulling back slightly and looking over towards the bar where Harry was.

“Don’t worry, Keaton’s keeping him distracted.”

Louis quickly turned his head back to Liam, eyes wide. “You planned this?”

Liam shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Louis sighed, walking towards the beach where the music wasn’t quite as loud, Liam following.

“You’re mad?”

Louis shook his head, crossing his arms. “No. I’m not mad, I’m just confused.”

“About?”

“We’re friends Liam…good friends I thought.”

Liam nodded in agreement. “We are. But you know I want more and I know you do to. Why else would you be so willing to hang out with me still? Knowing how I feel about you and how Harry feels about me.”

Louis shrugged, looking down at his feet. “I just like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you too. I like when it’s just you and me, like in the kitchen the other morning, or when we played pool. Like just a few seconds ago when we were dancing. We have fun together, Louis.”

“I know we do…that’s why I like hanging out with you. But damn it Liam I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I am with Harry.”

“I know you’re with Harry, but what you don’t get is that I’m not going to stop until you’re with me.”

Louis looked up; his heart beat increasing.

Liam stepped closer to Louis, putting a hand on the boy’s hip.

“What…what are you doing?” Louis asked weakly.

“You know how I feel Louis. And I know you feel the same way. Harry knows too, why else would he be so worried? Because he knows, he knows this. Us. He knows it’s not one-sided.”

Louis held his breathe, looking at Liam with wide eyes.

“Just admit it. You like me Louis.” Liam whispered, pulling Louis closer to him.

“I…I don’t know what I feel.” Louis admitted quietly, looking at Liam intently.

Louis flicked his eyes to Liam’s lips before leaning forwards and closing the gap between them.

Liam gently placed a hand on Louis’ jaw, tilting his head.

Louis gripped onto Liam’s shirt before backing away and catching his breath. “Don’t tell anyone.” He said quickly, before walking back to the bar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break: part 3 of 3  
> Drama. drama. sex. and um...drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)  
>   

HARRY

“Where have you been?” Harry asked once Louis walked back to their table.

“I um, I just wanted to clear my head so I went down to the beach.”

Harry tilted his head, pulling Louis into his lap. “Are you okay?”

Louis shook his head, “Not really. I think I’m going to head back for the night.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, you stay here. Enjoy your night.”

“I won’t be able to enjoy my night knowing you’re upset.”

“I’ll be fine. I think I just had some bad shrimp or something at dinner.”

Harry jutted out his bottom lip, running his thumb across Louis’ jawline. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded, standing up. “Yeah, don’t worry about me…I’ll probably be asleep by the time y’all get back, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay babe, I love you.”

Louis forced a smile, kissing Harry quickly before mumbling, “You too.”

“Where’s Louis going?” Mads asked, taking a seat beside Harry.

“Back to the villa.”

“Why it’s only midnight.”

Harry shrugged, “I think he got food poisoning or something. Said he wasn’t feeling well.”

“That blows, some guys invited us to a bonfire back at their beach house.”

“Maybe another night…listen I’m going to go back with Louis just to be there in case he needs me.”

Mads nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “Niall and I will come back with you guys.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Niall’s been complaining about his feet hurting so it’s probably better that we go back.”

 

“Lou wait up,” Harry called, trying to catch up to Louis.

Louis halted, turning to look at Harry. “What are you doing? I told you I was fine to go by myself.” He said softly.

“I know but I don’t want to be here if you’re sick.”

Louis gave a small smile, nodding his head. “Okay.”

“So if you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, I thought we could go into town, spend the day together.” Harry smiled, going to put his arm around Louis.

Louis pulled away, speeding up slightly to avoid Harry’s touch. “Yeah maybe.”

Harry looked at Louis puzzled, shoving his hand into his pockets. “Are you sure nothings going on?”

“Yeah. I just don’t want you to catch whatever I have, incase it isn’t food poisoning.”

Harry laughed, successfully putting an arm around Louis. “I’ll risk it.”

Louis stiffly walked next to Harry, not saying much as he looked down at his feet.

 

LIAM

“Well?” Keaton asked once Liam was back at the bar.

“I’m close,” Liam smirked.

“So help me with Mads.”

“What are you trying to do?”

Keaton shrugged, “Honestly…I’m just bored and it’s fun to watch Niall squirm.”

“What do you have against Niall?”

“He completely broke Mads when he cheated on her.”

“Weren’t you in a relationship when you were dating Mads?”

Keaton nodded casually. “Still am. But you see, Amanda and I have an agreement.”  
“And what’s that?”

“When we’re not in the same state we can fuck whomever we please.”

Liam choked on the beer he was drinking, looking over at Keaton. “Who came up with that rule?”

“Amanda. She said after college when you’re supposed to get serious and I agreed so we’re having fun and if we’re still dating once we graduate then we’ll stay faithful.”

“Wild,” Liam said, taking another drink.

“So…will you help me with Mads?”

Liam thought about, tilting his head to the side. “No.”

“The deal was, I distract Harry and you help me with Mads.”

“Yeah well, I changed my mind. Niall doesn’t deserve that he loves her and I’m already tearing apart one of my fiend's relationships…I don’t need to do that to another.”

Keaton shrugged, downing a shot that was sitting at the bar. “Fair enough, can you at least tell me where she is?”

“Yes. Her and Niall went back to the Villa after they found out that Harry and Louis were going back.”

 

 

NIALL

“So like, do you think Harry and Louis will make it graduation?” Mads asked as she ran her fingers through Niall’s hair.

Niall shrugged, looking up at Mads from her lap. “I hope so…I’m growing to like Louis. And Harry’s happier when he’s with him.”

“What about Liam?”

“I really don’t know. Liam’s always been the more free spirited one in our group so I’m not surprised that he’s into Louis but I am surprised that he would do this to Harry. I mean, Liam’s the reason Harry and I became friends…I just don’t understand why he wants to hurt Harry like this.”

“Maybe he doesn’t get how badly he’s hurting Harry.” Mads tried to reason.

Niall sat up, sitting opposite of Mads on the couch that was on the back deck, “Liam taking Louis from Harry is like someone trying to take you from me.” He said seriously. “It would be the most painfully heartbreaking things he could go through.”

Mads’ face softened as she reached out for Niall’s hand. “What should we do?”

Niall shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

HARRY

“Babe, do you need anything?” Harry asked, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and looking over at Louis on the bed.

Louis curled further into himself, avoiding eye contact as he shook his head.

“Are you sure? I’m going to the main house to get some things, I can bring you some fresh water, crackers, soup?”

“No, I’m okay,” Louis mumbled, voice breaking a bit.

Harry scrunched his brows together, walking closer to Louis and taking a seat on the bed. “Lou?”

Louis peaked up at Harry, not saying anything.

“What’s going on?”

“I told you, I think I ate some bad shrimp or something,” Louis whispered, averting his eyes.

“Baby,” Harry said softly, stretching his arm to brush the hair out of Louis’ eyes.

Louis scooted away, sinking further down. “Can you bring me some water?”

Harry frowned, standing up. “Sure.”

 

“How’s Louis?” Niall asked as Harry walked past him and Mads.

“He’s acting weird,” Harry informed, taking a seat beside Mads and Niall.

“Weird how?”

“Very standoff-ish. He won’t let me touch him and he’s just not acting himself.”

“Well he is sick...have you ever been around him when he was sick? Maybe that’s just how he acts.” Mads tried to reason.

“He had a cold last week but he was nothing like this.”

“Maybe it’s the type of sickness?” Niall offered.

“I don’t know, maybe…he asked for water so I better go get it. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

LOUIS

“Babe?” Harry called, walking back into the small house.

Louis quickly closed his eyes, hiding under the covers.

“Louis, are you awake?” Harry asked softly, setting the bottle of water down beside Louis.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis’ forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, before walking back to the door.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, turning over to look at the boy.

Harry stopped in his tracks. “Yeah.”

“I um.” Louis started, sitting up slightly. “I’m not sick.”

Harry tilted his head, taking a seat on the bed. “What do you mean?”

Louis took in a shaky breath, looking at Harry’s face, heartbroken.

“Babe, whatever’s going on you can tell me.”

Louis shook his head, “I know but I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbled, looking down at his fingers.

Harry scrunched his brows, “What happened.”

Louis looked up at Harry, tears falling from his eyes. “I did something really stupid tonight.”

“What’d you do?” Harry asked, his heartbeat increasing.

“I um…I kissed Liam.”

Harry sat quietly, looking at Louis dead on.

Tears started pouring out of Louis’ eyes as he leaned forward to hug Harry. “I’m so, so sorry. It happened before I even realized what I was doing.” He pulled back slightly to look at Harry. “I love you so much, Harry. I don’t know why I kissed him; I never wanted to kiss him. He was just going on about how he knew I wanted him and how you knew it and that’s why you didn’t want the two of us hanging out and I just, I was stupid. I was stupid and I swear I’ll make this up to you somehow, I’ll do anything because you are everything to me.”

Harry looked Louis in the eyes, betrayal written on his face. He removed himself from Louis, slowly standing up before leaving the room.

“Harry,” Louis called after him, getting up to follow after the taller boy. “Harry please don’t leave.”

“You’ve been telling me for months that I could trust you that nothing was going on between you and him,” Harry yelled, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Louis.

“There wasn’t.” Louis tried to defend.

“Well, clearly there was enough going on that you felt comfortable enough to kiss him.”

Louis stood quietly, playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you still want to be with me?” Louis asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry stood silently, nodding his head. “Of course I do. You screwed up, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you and want to be with you…it’s just I never thought you’d do something like this.”

“I never wanted to.” Louis tried to reason, stepping slightly closer to Harry.

“But you did.”

Louis bit his lip, “I know. I’m so sorry. I promise you it meant nothing and I’ve felt so awful since it happened, I wanted to wait to tell you until we got back but I couldn’t. I couldn’t keep it to myself.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh, walking to the couch. “It didn’t mean anything?”

“No,” Louis answered quickly, walking over to Harry. “It meant nothing to me! I don’t know why I kissed him…I’m just really sorry.”

Harry looked up at Louis, “I’m not saying that what you did is okay but it’s not like I haven’t done the same thing to you.”

Louis took a seat beside Harry, “I don’t want to talk about that. It’s been forgiven and it’s in our past. I just want to know if we can move past this?”

 

HARRY

“Moring!” Mads greeted when Harry walked into the kitchen.

Harry grunted in acknowledgment, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it.

“You okay?”

Harry shrugged, putting sugar in his drink. “Tired.”

“You look like you’ve been up for hours…have you slept?”

Harry shook his head, taking a sip of coffee. “Louis and I staid up all not.”

“He was that sick?” Mads asked, picking up a strawberry.

“He’s not sick. But I’m a little nauseous.”

“What?”

Harry let out a heavy sigh. “Louis kissed Liam last night.”

Mads eyes widened, shock written on her face. “ _Louis_ kissed Liam?”

“Yup.”

“H, whe-what?” Mads asked, completely thrown.

“Last night at the bar, I was talking to Alyssa and Keaton and Liam asked Louis to dance. He accepted after a slight hesitation and I don’t know, Louis said he was drunk and that he regrets doing it but I just have a feeling that there’s something he isn’t telling me.”

“So what does this mean for the two of you?”

“We’re figuring it out. We staid up talking about everything last night: prom, graduation, school, etc.”

“And what did you conclude?”

“We’re going to stay together. We’re wearing blue for prom; he’s decorating our dorm. I’m going to major in History and Football, he’s majoring in Theater and Education. Sophomore year we’ll get an apartment, engaged by junior year and married a year after graduation.”

“So you have it all planned out? I don’t understand the problem unless you’re worried about Liam.”

Harry shrugged, looking up when he heard the back door open. “What the hell?”

“What?” Mads asked, turning around and seeing Kendall. “What the hell!”

“Morning guys.” Kendall smiled, walking further into the house.

“Why are you here?” Mads asked as Kendall approached the kitchen.

“Calum invited me.” Kendall chirped, pouring a glass of orange juice.

Harry looked at Mads, face blank. “Remember eight months ago when life was fun and our only worry was where the party was going to be that weekend?”

 

LOUIS

“So you kissed Liam,” Zayn said from his spot on the couch, watching as Louis paced back and forth.

“Yes.” Louis nodded, biting the side of his left thumb.

“And you told Harry…”

“Yes Zayn, I told Harry. I told him that I kissed Liam and that I regretted it…but I didn’t. I don’t regret one of that kiss, Z.”

“Okay, so you like Liam.” Zayn said, more to himself than to Louis, “But you and Harry are staying together.”

Louis nodded, taking a seat. “Yes, we mapped out our future last night and it all sounds great. It’s a fantastic future, but I don’t know that it’s for me.”

“Which part?”

“All of it, I guess.”

“Because it’s with Harry?”

Louis shook his head, looking down at his hands. “No, I definitely see Harry in my future, but it’s the distance future. I can see marrying him and having a family with him, but I can’t see college with him, small crappy apartments…prom.”

“Then why are you still with him?”

“Because I love him…and I really don’t want to see him with anyone else.”

Zayn shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Louis, what the hell is wrong with you? You are not this kind of guy. You don’t hurt people; you don’t play with people’s emotions. Why are you acting like this?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know why I’m having these feelings. I mean I chose him over Cambridge, I showed him the Galleries, I told him about my dad, he’s my entire family and I now I can’t see myself going to prom with him? The guy I’m so madly in love with…all because I have a crush on Liam. A fucking crush…I’m so damn pathetic.”

“Guys, Kendall’s here,” Lottie informed, walking into the small house.

“What?” Louis stressed.

“Yeah, she came with Calum…apparently they’re dating.”

“That slut!” Louis said angrily.

“How is she a slut?” Lottie questioned.

“She. She just is…she knew Harry would be on this trip and I know that’s the only reason she came.”

Lottie tilted her head, humming high as if she was thinking. “Calum said they’re really happy together so like I don’t know, she might have just come to be with him and work on her tan.”

Louis sighed, “I need to find Harry.”

HARRY

“I swear our freshman spring break was the best.” Harry laughed.

“I think junior year was. Two of us were arrested, Mads isn’t allowed back into any Holiday Inn…”

“That only because you dared me to sneak into a random hotel, streak and then jump into the pool from the second story balcony.” Mads defended.

Niall laughed, putting his arm around the blond and pulling her into his side, “You didn’t have to go through with it.”

Mads looked up at him, amused expression her face, “Babe our group has a very clear set of rules: Never say no to shots, always say yes to a blunt, don’t interrupt a jam session, and don’t back down from a dare.”

“Can we test your loyalty?” Harry joked.

“If you give me something stupid I swear I will shave off your eyebrow.”

“The whole thing or just part of it?” Harry smiled, widely; a glint of humor in his voice.

“Remember when Liam fell asleep on the way to Atlanta so Zayn shaved part of his eyebrow.” Niall paused, laughing to himself, “Classic.”

“Hey, guys.” Louis interrupted, quietly.

Harry’s smile fell slightly, as he cleared his throat. “Hey, Lou.” He paused, scooting over a little. “We were just about to think of a dare for Mads.”

“Sounds like fun, but I actually need to talk to you in private.”

Harry opened his mouth slightly, looking at Niall and Mads before turning back to Louis. “Sure. Yeah,” he nodded, standing up and following Louis to the other side of the pool.

 

“So um, Lottie told me Kendall’s here.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I saw her earlier this morning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean I was with Mads and you wanted to talk to Zayn…I mean I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“Harry…it's Kendall. She isn’t exactly my favorite person.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m hanging out with her.” Harry defended, harsher than he should have. “And I didn’t even talk to her.”

Louis crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. “You’re still mad at me.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

NIALL

“You think they’re breaking up?” Niall asked as him and Mads watched the interaction.

“Nah, Harry’s too calm for it to be a breakup.”

“Then what do you think they’re talking about?”

“Kendall,” Mads said, distracted, as she focused back on Harry and Louis.

“What!” Niall said, shocked as he turned to look at Mads.

Mads casually looked back at Niall, “You didn’t know?”

“No, why didn’t you tell me?”

Mads shrugged, “Babe, she isn’t a priority for me.”

 

HARRY

“I’m not mad at you,” Harry reassured, unconvincingly.

“I just,” Louis started, not making eye contact. “I just feel like you’re mad.”

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, Louis…you know I love you. You are everything to me, but one night of planning and a couple of sorrys isn’t going to fix things.”

“I thought.” Louis paused, clearing his throat, “I thought that we were passed it.”

“You kissed my oldest friend, Louis…and I know I screwed up too, but you had a week. A week without me to decide if you still wanted to be with me. I’m just asking that you let me process this how I need.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah. Okay, I can do that.”

“Kay,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis into himself and kissing the of the smaller boys head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Kendall was here.”

“It’s okay,” Louis mumbled, wrapping his arms around Harry.

 

Niall sighed, flopping down on the couch and looking up at Mads. “I’m bored.”

“Go surfing.” Mads offered, scrolling through her phone.

Niall looked from Mads to Harry, who was walking to the kitchen. “Harry go surfing with me.”

Harry grabbed a banana from a bowl on the counter, peeling it as he walked back into the living room area. “Nah, I’m gonna tan by the pool. Ask Liam.”

“While you’re tanning can you make a playlist for tomorrow night?” Mads asked before went outside.

“What’s tomorrow night?”

“We’re having a party to get rid of the rest of the alcohol.”

Harry nodded, “Dope…I’ll put something together.”

 

Harry waltzed outside, smiling to himself as he walked over to Kendall. “Where’s Calum?”

Kendall looked up from her phone briefly, “Down at the beach.”

“Didn’t want to join him?”

“Nah,” Kendall shrugged, “I wanted to tan and I didn’t feel like getting covered in sand.”

“Since when do you care about getting covered in sand?”

Kendall laughed, closing her magazine and fully turning to look at Harry, “Where’s Louis?”

“He went into town with Lottie, Zayn, Gemma, and Anthony.”

“You mean your boy’s off the private beach and amongst the people…and you chose to stay here, why?”

Harry shrugged casually, “Didn’t feel like going.”  
“Is the worlds most perfect couple in a fight?”

“No,” Harry said childishly.

“Well, there’s something going on because you’re talking to me.”

“We were friends at one point.”

Kendall nodded, “Yeah. And then you kissed me on your boyfriends birthday.”

“You’re acting like you didn’t enjoy this kiss.”

Kendall sat up slightly to look at Harry dead on, “Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?” Harry asked, clueless.

“Being stupid. Petty. Childish…take your pick.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak.

“Quit being self-destructive! You do this with every relationship you’re in. You did it with us and you’re doing it again.”

“I never did it with us.”

“Harry, every time we were together and things started getting the tiniest bit serious you find a reason to end it or you be petty enough so I would break up with you.”

“Okay, I am so not petty.”

“No?” Kendall laughed, sitting up completely and fully turning towards Harry. “Then why are you sitting here talking to me knowing how Louis feels about me?”

“He kissed Liam,” Harry mumbled.

“Okay? You kissed me. Y’all are even now. Put your big girl panties on and get over it.”

 

LOUIS

“You’re back,” Harry noted when he walked into their room.

Louis nodded, placing clothes into his suitcase.

“Why are you packing?”

“I’m going to stay with Zayn and Lottie for the rest of the trip. Give you some space.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry said quickly, moving closer to Louis.

“No, I think I should.”

Louis said quietly.

“What happened?”

“What do you mean? I kissed Liam and you’re still upset about it…I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to move on or influence you.”

“Babe,” Harry said softly, reaching for Louis’ hand.

Louis stopped his movement, looking up at Harry.

“Stay here.”

“But,”

“I want you to stay here.” Harry interrupted.

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Okay, but only if you’re completely sure.”

“I am.” Harry smiled, “So…Mads is planning a big dinner tonight.”

Louis nodded, “That should be good.”

“We have a few hours before everything starts,” Harry said, attempting to be casual.

Louis smiled slowly, watching Harry closely. “What should we do?”

Harry bit his lip, walking closer to Louis as he reached his hand out to grab Louis’ shirt, pulling him closer. “I want you to take your clothes off and open yourself up.”

Louis nodded, face turning slightly red as his heartbeat increased with excitement.

Harry smirked, stepping back and waiting for Louis.

Louis chuckled nervously as he slid his shorts off; he looked up at Harry briefly before taking his shirt off and waiting for Harry to tell him what to do.

“Bed,” Harry said simply, watching intently as Louis climbed on to the bed. “Now I want you to grab the lube and start with two fingers.”

“Two?” Louis asked nervously.

“We can make it three.”

Louis shook his head quickly, “No, I can do two.”

Harry smiled to himself, leaning against the dresser as he watched Louis pour a bit of lube on his fingers.

Louis bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath as he inserted his fingers.

“Slower. Want you to feel it.”

Louis whimpered, doing as Harry asked.

“That’s perfect.” Harry grinned, watching the small boy intently.

Louis bit his lip, working his index and middle finger in and out slowly.

“Add another,” Harry demanded after a moment.

“But i-“

“Add. Another,” Harry repeated, sternly.

“Harry,” Louis whined as he inserted another finger.

Harry stood up from the dresser and stalked over to Louis, taking his shirt off before crawling on the bed.

Louis looked up at Harry, wrapping his left hand around the back of the boy’s neck and bringing their lips together.

Harry moaned into the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Louis’ head.

“I love you,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry closer to himself.

Harry took in a sharp breath, leaning down to kiss Louis again.

Louis moaned, running his hands down Harry’s sides and into the boys swim trunks. He gripped his hands onto Harry’s ass, squeezing firmly. “Baby, take off your trunks.”

Harry sat up on his knees, pulling his trunks down before kicking them off and getting back on top of Louis. “Tell me what you want.”

Louis locked eyes with Harry, grabbing the boys face with his hands and pulling him down into a kiss. “I want you. I want you, Harry. Always.”

Harry nodded, grabbing the lube and squirting it on his cock before slowly sinking into Louis. “Say it again.”

“I want you Harry. Always you baby,” Louis paused briefly to kiss Harry, before pulling away and whispering, “I love you so much.”

Harry moaned, thrusting into Louis faster.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Louis screamed when Harry hit his prostate. “That’s so good.”

Harry sat up, running his hands down Louis’ body eyes following his hands.

“Harder.” Louis moaned.

Harry brought Louis’ knees up to his chest, fucking into the boy harder.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Louis chanted as Harry pounded into him, alternating between fast and slow thrusts. Bringing Louis so close to the edge only to pull him back until the boy was absolutely begging to cum.

“Please Harry. Baby, baby please.” Louis moaned, not completely sure what he was asking for at this point; wanting so badly to cum but not wanting it to end.

“Say my name again.” Harry requested.

“Harry.” Louis whimpered, repeating the boy’s name until his soft moans turned into pleasured screams and broken sobs as he reached his orgasm.

“Amazing.” Harry said in awe as he watched his boyfriend come completely undone underneath him.

 

“Oh my goodness, Louis,” Mads greeted, brightly, grabbing Louis’ arm. “Thank goodness you’re here. Can you settle something for us?”

“Um, sure.” Louis laughed, looking at Mads and Niall.

“What year did Grease come out: 1971 or 1978?”

“Well that’s a bit tricky because the movie came out in 1978 but the play the movie is based on came out in 1971.”  
“Wait, there’s an original play? Not just the movie one?” Niall asked, astounded.

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah, it’s really good but people rarely preform the original since the movie came out, it was a lot more lewd and risqué…” he paused, looking at Mads and blushing, “What?”

“Did you guys fuck?” Mads asked bluntly.

Louis blushed harder, burying his face into Harry’s chest.

“You did! You guys totally fucked.” Mads giggled.

“Babe, come on.” Niall said, uncomfortable with the topic.

“What? They did, look at Louis, he is practically glowing and trust me; you and I have had enough make up sex for me to know the glow, and that’s it.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to talk about it.”

 

 

HARRY

“You look good tonight” Harry informed.

Louis looked up at Harry, the two of them tangled up on a hammock.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, kissing Harry briefly. “You know you bought me this shirt.”

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah I know, I have really good taste.”

“”Yes babe, you’re very fashionable.”

“I wasn’t talking about the shirt anymore, but I never dismiss a complement.”

Louis giggled, kissing Harry again.

“I see the two of you have worked everything out.” Kendall spoke, taking a seat in front of the two boys.

Louis stiffened, looking from Kendall to Harry. “What is she talking about?”

Harry opened his mouth, not sure what he was about to say.

“You know, you kissed Liam and then you told Harry and Harry got mad and petty.”

Louis stood up from the hammock, looking down at Harry angrily, “You told her?”

Harry froze, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

“Why were you talking to her about us?”  

“You talk to Liam.” Harry blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

Louis looked down at Harry, appalled. “I don’t talk to him about our problems, I talk to you about those.”

“Don’t get mad at Harry.” Kendall spoke up. “He just wanted someone rational to talk to.”

Louis clenched his jaw, turning around to face Kendall. “Did I ask for your input? Because I don’t think I did, now why don’t you do us all a favor a fuck off.”

Kendall giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Babe.” Harry said gently, pulling Louis to the side so they had a bit of privacy.

“How could you tell her?”

“It just kind of happened.” Harry shrugged.

Louis crossed his arms, looking down at his feet and the back at Harry. “I’m going to bed.”

“What about dinner?” Harry regretting asked.

“I’m not hungry.” Louis mumbled walking back to the small house off to the side of the villa.

“So close.” Harry whispered to himself.

“I wouldn’t feel bad, he isn’t perfect.”

Harry slowly turned around to look at Kendall, “Why?”

Kendall smiled widely at Harry, “I found something out that you might find interesting.”

“I doubt that.” Harry said straight faced, moving to walk away.

“It’s about Louis and Liam.” Kendall said quickly, causing Harry to halt and face the brunette.

“What about them?”

“Apparently, Louis had stronger feelings about the kiss then he might have lead on.”  
“What are you talking about?”

Kendall rolled her eyes, standing up and walking over to Harry. “Ask Louis tell you one more time about the kiss and this time ask him how the kiss made him feel.”

 

LIAM

“You can’t mix bourbon and rum man, you should no this by now.” Liam laughed as Niall whined, laying his head on Mads shoulder.

“It’s not nice to laugh at a dying man.”

“You aren’t dying.”

“No? Cause it sure does feel like I am.”

Liam laughed again, rolling his eyes. He looked over when he saw Louis walking past them, standing up and following the boy. “You look sad.”

Louis shrugged, continuing his strides.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No offense Liam but I really don’t want to talk to you at all right now.”

“Why not?” Liam asked, a bit hurt.

Louis stopped in his tracks, looking at Liam, “What party of you thought it was okay to pursue me?”

Liam opened his mouth, no words coming out.

“Not only that, but you attempted to seduce me last night.”

Liam smiled innocently, “We were just talking, and you were the one who kissed me.”

Louis flared his nostrils, anger washing over his face. “How dare you! I was plastered and you were well aware of that, you were also the one that came onto me, multiple time might I add.”

“Louis.” Liam smiled, voice calm.

“No, don’t treat me like I’m some freshman that has a crush on you! You’re the one that ‘s always all over me. You the one that kept getting into my head, saying how much you like me and how much you care about me, feeling my head with all of these things.”

“Hey, I meant everything I said,” Liam defended softly, moving closer to Louis, “And I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, that wasn’t my intent.” He smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of Louis’ eyes.

Louis stepped back, shaking his head, “You can’t do that. You can’t talk to me like that or being doing things that…that.” He said weakly, pointing to his hair.

Liam ignored Louis, stepping closer.

“Im serious Liam” Louis said sternly, putting space between the two of them. “I’m still with Harry.”

“And if you and Harry weren’t still together?” Liam questioned, alarmingly close to Louis at this point.

Louis took in a shaky breath, looking down and then up into Liam’s eyes. “I told you before, we wouldn’t work.”

Liam tilted his head, running his thumb across Louis cheekbone. “You can’t still think that, can you?”

“So it was just that one time, huh?” Harry spoke, causing Louis to jump, “What, no. This…he,”

“Save it, why don’t you grab your stuff and go stay with Zayn like you planned.”

“Harry.” Louis whispered, eyes filling with tears.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse once the group gets back to Jefferson. Harry and Louis continue to have disagreements and with prom, right around the corner everyone is trying to get things back to normal as quick as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> so I know you guys are probably over this fic, but I'm not so I decided to make this a series type thing and write about their college years, that being said the ending isn't what I originally planned. So, I hope you're all willing to sit through thirty more chapters of drama, love, partying, laughs and some heartbreak (:

HARRY

“It’s been three weeks, Harry. I thought the two of you worked everything out.” Mads asked, taking a sip of her water.

Harry shrugged, moving the food on his tray around with his fork. “I mean we did but something just feels off.”

“On your end or his?”

“It’s more _from_ him…I think he’s mad at me.”

“Why would he be mad at you?”

“Oh.” Harry coughed, shrugging slightly, “I don’t know.”

“Well, what’s he doing that makes you feel like something’s off?”

“It’s just since we’ve gotten back we’ve probably seen each other like seven times out of school. And I know he’s busy with the play for Wyly and all his school stuff but we’re about to graduate and I want to spend my last few months of high school with my boyfriend.” Harry paused, an unsettled look on his face. “Wow, that was weird.”

“What?”

“I felt like such a girl…is this what you guys go through?”

Mads shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t know, my boyfriend’s obsessed with me.”

Harry chuckled, amused. “How is he?”

“Still sick.” Mads pouted.

“Are you going to his place after school?”  
Mads nodded, “Yeah, do you want to come?”

“Louis’ supposed to be helping me study for finals.”

“ _You’re_ already studying?”

Harry shrugged, “Louis said it’s never too early to start studying.”

“Hey, guys.” Louis smiled, taking a seat beside Harry.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Harry grinned, leaning forward to kiss Louis.

Louis turned his head, avoiding the kiss, “What are you guys talking about?”  
“Studying...” Harry mumbled, looking at Mads.

“Oh, speaking of studying,” Louis paused, reaching into his backpack, “I made these study guides for you last night. As well as flash cards and helper sheets.”

“Helper sheets?” Mads asked, butting into the conversation.

“Yeah, they’re basically cheat sheets but I prefer helper. It just has examples and charts, and breakdowns of hard problems. That sort of stuff.”

Mads grabbed the packet, flipping through it before looking up at Louis. “Can you be my tutor?”

Louis laughed, playing with his water bottle, “You don’t need a tutor.”

“So hey tonight I was thinking I could make us pizza’s and…”

“Tonight?” Louis interrupted.

“Yeah, we’re supposed to study...”

“H, I have rehearsals on Wednesday’s.”

“I thought you rehearsed Tuesday’s and Thursdays,” Harry said, unsure.

“That was for the school play; Monday’s, Tuesday’s, Wednesday’s and Saturday’s are Wyly. I thought you knew that.”

Harry shrugged, shaking his head sadly, “I guess I forgot.”

“I’m sorry, how about I come over after and we can do a bit of studying.”

“You’re always tired after rehearsals are you sure you’ll be up for it?”

Louis nodded, “I promise.”

 

LOUIS

“Hey, Louis.” Alex, one of the cast members, called as he jogged to catch up with the brunette.

“Hi, Alex, great job today.”

Alex smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “Thank you. You’re doing a great job yourself.”

“Aw, thank you. That means a lot.”

Alex smiled wider at Louis, looking down at his feet nervously. “So um, a couple of us are going to Jorge’s for dinner and then to this little Jazz bar and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Oh,” Louis paused, biting his lips. “Thank you, I um, I’d love to go but I already made plans.”

“Just come for a little bit, please…you can just tell whoever that rehearsals ran late or something.”

“Um…yeah, okay. But only for a little bit.”

 

“Hey, what time is it?” Louis asked, over the jazz band playing in the corner of the small bar.

Alex looked at Louis briefly before pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Quarter to nine.”

“I should probably go, it takes about two hours for me to get home.”

Alex nodded, “I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no trouble.” Alex smiled, following Louis outside.

“So my car’s just right around the corner,” Louis stated, putting his jacket on.

“You lead the way.”

“I’ll be fine to walk alone.” Louis smiled.

Alex shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, shrugging. “I’d rest easier tonight if I knew you made it safely to your car.”

Louis nodded, hiding the smiling on his face. “Okay, that’s very sweet of you.”

 

HARRY

“Hey, where are you?” Harry asked, sitting on the couch in his living room.

“Oh um, I’m still at rehearsals, we’re wrapping up.”

Harry scrunched his brows, looking at the time, “It’s nine o’clock, I thought you got done around seven.”

“Typically, but we had one scene that needed a lot of work.”

“Oh…well are you still going to come over?”

“Yeah, I’m about to head your way.”

“Okay, well drive safe.”

“Kay, love you,” Louis said quickly, hanging up the phone.

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled to himself.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m late,” Louis said, a tad out of breath as he walked into Harry’s house.

“It’s fine,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ cheek, “Are you hungry? My mom made barbecue chicken.”

Louis shook his head, taking a seat on Harry’s couch. “Not really…they um, they supplied pizza for us.”

“Oh, that was nice of them.”

Louis nodded, looking up at Harry. “You gonna sit, or just stand there and stare at me all night?”

Harry grabbed his backpack from the foyer, walking fully into the living room. “I um, I did the study guides you gave me…the helper sheets really helped.”

Louis nodded, watching as Harry sat on the couch.

“And um, I had my mom go through the flash cards with me...” He paused briefly, pulling a notebook out of his bag.

Louis continued to nod, looking at Harry intently before standing up and removing the notebook from Harry’s hands, setting it on the coffee table.

“I um, I only missed a few.” Harry continued, slightly confused as Louis sat in his lap, “What are you doing?” He smiled.

Louis giggled, kissing Harry.

Harry hummed, leaning forward to chase the kiss.

“I,” Louis began, grinding down subtly, “want you…” he paused briefly, leaning forward to whisper into Harry’s ear, “to fuck me.” Louis smiled, sitting back up to look at Harry.

“Right here?”

Louis nodded, “Right here, right now.”

 

 

“So how are things with you and Louis?” Mads asked as she and Harry mixed together wet ingredients for the biscuits their group was making.

Harry shrugged, peaking over at Kendall who was helping Liam mix the dry ingredients. “The sex has been great.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I guess,” Harry mumbled, looking into the mixing bowl before looking back at Mads. “It’s just, that’s all we do now. We used to go date and talk or just hang out but it’s like since we’ve gotten back all he wants to do is have sex and then leave.”

“At least you know you’re good at sex.” Mads joked, attempting to make Harry laugh.

“I’m being serious, Mads.”

Mads smiled sweetly at Harry, “Listen to me…everything is going to be okay. Louis’ probably just stressed, and you are, well you’re his stress relief.”

Harry sighed, “I miss how it was at the beginning before Liam butted in…I actual kind of miss Liam too.”

Mads looked over at Liam briefly before looking back Harry. “Have y’all talked since spring break?”

Harry shook his head, “Not really…only when we have to.”

“This is all so silly, I think we all need to sit down and hash things out.”

“There’s a plan.” Harry joked.

Mads smiled, “What else can we do to move past this?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged, “I want to forgive Liam and believe that he won’t hit on Louis anymore, and I want to get things back to where they were with Louis but, in order to do that, I have to get Louis to talk to me.”

“Well does he know you feel this way?”

“Have you heard anything I’ve said? He won’t talk to me, I don’t know how to get him to talk to me…right when we start getting somewhere he’ll either leave or start taking his clothes off.”

“Have you tried withholding sex?”

“Like I’m going to turn down the chance to have sex with Louis.”

Mads giggled, “That might be the only way for him to talk.”

“I have a feeling we aren’t discussing pastries over here.” Mrs. White interrupted as she walked past their station, “Okay class, we should be ready to put the biscuits in the oven; if you aren’t already, hurry up or I’ll be seeing you after school to finish.”

 

“Hey, babe.” Harry smiled, leaning against the locker by Louis’.

“Hey.” Louis greeted, allowing Harry to kiss his cheek.

“You ready for lunch?”

“I can’t eat in the cafeteria today. I have a group study slash tutor session.”

“Oh, I thought you stopped taking people to focus on the play and your own studies.”

Louis shrugged, “A couple of people from my AP Psychology class asked me to help them prep for the test, so I agreed.”

“Are you avoiding me?” Harry asked, directly.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, shaking his head as he grabbed a textbook. “I’m not avoiding you, I just have a lot going on.”

“It feels like you are…” Harry mumbled.

“What do you want from me, Harry!” Louis snapped.

“I want to spend time with you! I want to be able to talk to you without fighting. I want to be able to get your attention without taking my pants off.”

Louis flared his nostrils, looking into his locker, “I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“Well, I do,” Harry demanded.

Louis slammed his locker shut, looking up at Harry. “I said no.”

“Why? Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Not here, Harry,” Louis stressed, looking around at their classmates that were passing by.

“I think it’s because you’re still mad about the party.”

“I told you I’m over it.”

 

SPRING BREAK

“Kendall.” Harry smiled, taking a seat beside the brunette on the couch.

“Twenty,” Kendall said simply.

“What?”

“That’s how many shots I’m assuming you’ve had.”

“Twenty-three.” Harry grinned.

“How did things go last night?”

Harry looked over at Kendall, confused.

“With Louis…

Harry nodded, “We’re putting a pause on things.”

“Why’s that?”

“Neither of them showed up to dinner last, nor did they come to the club…I’ll let you connect the dots.”

“Looks like you already did…want to talk to about it?”

Harry smiled, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t be talking to you at all.”

“You sat down beside me.”

Harry nodded, smiling widely. “You’re really pretty.”

“You shouldn’t say those kinds of things to me.”

“Why not, it’s true.”

“You should go find Louis, make up with him before you do something stupid.”

 

PRESENT DAY

 

LOUIS

“Why can’t you help me?” Liam asked, following Louis to his car.

“You know why, Liam,” Louis informed, stopping when he reached his car.

“I won’t tell Harry and we can meet at a neutral spot. Please, Louis I really don’t want to fail this test.”

“Well, then you should’ve paid more attention in class.”

“Louis.” Liam sighed, resting his arm on Louis’ car.

Louis let out a heavy sigh, looking up at Liam. “Fine, we’ll meet in Dallas at this Café near Wyly. Saturday’s at noon, I have rehearsals at one-thirty so don’t be late.”

Liam smiled, hugging Louis, “Thank you.”

“De rien.”

Liam tilted his head, confused.

“Wow, you really do need my help. I’ll make you some flashcards and a study guide tonight and give it to you Friday that way we have something to go over on Saturday.”

Liam smiled, “Awesome. I’ll um, I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Louis nodded, “I’ll see you around.”

 

SPRING BREAK

“Go away, Liam,” Louis said, tears falling down his face.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’d be great if you left me alone.” Louis retorted, struggling to carry all of his stuff to Zayn’s part of the villa.

“Let me at least help you with your bags.”

“I’ve got it,” Louis mumbled, his suitcase slipping out of his hands and busting open.

Louis sighed, setting the rest of his stuff down so he could pick up his belongings.

Liam bent down; helping Louis put his stuff back in his bag.

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled.

“I know I was wrong, Louis. I got caught up in my feelings and I shouldn’t have tried to take you from Harry. I promise I will do everything possible to fix this.”

“I think the best way you could help is by us not seeing each other anymore.”

Liam nodded, “I’ll try…but I like hanging out with you, even if it is just as friends.”

Louis smiled, zipping his suitcase back up. “I like hanging out with you too.”

 

PRESENT DAY

 

HARRY

“Lou?” Harry said softly, standing in Louis’ doorway.

Louis looked up from his computer and over to Harry. “Hey.”

Harry walked into Louis’ room, taking a seat on the boy’s bed. “Can we talk now?”

Louis sighed, turning his chair around, “About?”

“Seriously? We had a fight in front of the entire school this afternoon.”

“It wasn’t the entire school and it wasn’t a fight…it was a disagreement.”

“Which some people would call a fight…I just, I don’t know what’s happening to us. We were happy at one point.”

Louis got up from his chair and went to sit beside Harry. “I don’t know H…I think we both screwed up too many times.”

“Should…should we break up?”

Louis shrugged, looking at his hands. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t either.”

“I just want to know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Louis let out a shaky breath, “Did you sleep with Kendall that night?”

 

SPRING BREAK

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked, looking over at Kendall who was staring out into the ocean.

Kendall turned her head, resting her arms on her knees. “Why do you want to kiss me?”

Harry shrugged, “Just do.”

Kendall nodded, leaning forward and meeting Harry in the middle.

Harry put his hand on the back of Kendall’s neck, pushing his lips into hers and kissing her slowly.

He pulled away, looking at Kendall briefly before kissing her again. He sat up slightly, gently guiding Kendall to her back, laying on top of her and grinding down.

Kendall placed her hands on Harry’s sides underneath his t-shirt. “Take your shirt off.”

Harry sat up, removing the garment before taking Kendall’s off too. He leaned back down, kissing her again. His hand right hand sliding down her body, he cupped Kendall’s left breast, squeezing firmly before running his hand down and into her shorts.

“Fuck,” Kendall said softly.

Harry paused, removing his hand and sitting up.

“What? Why’d you stop?”

“I um, I can’t do this,” Harry said quickly, standing up and putting his shirt on. “I-I’m sorry, I have to find Louis.”

 

PRESENT DAY

“Almost, but I-I stopped before it happened.”

“What did you do?” Louis prompted.

“Louis…”

“Tell me, I want to know. I can’t forgive you until I know what happened.”

Harry sighed, nodding his head, “Okay. We were at the beach, talking about nothing really and I asked if I could kiss her. We started making out a little and one thing lead to another and I got a little handsy, but I stopped. It didn’t feel right, I was wrong and I’m so sorry.”

Louis nodded, taking in what Harry said. “You can’t talk to her ever again.”

“Done.” Harry agreed. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know. And I’m sorry about Liam.”

Harry tilted his head, confused. “Liam?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah…I kissed Liam.”

“But you already apologized for that…why would you apologize again?”

Louis smiled sweetly, “H, you sound paranoid.”

“So nothing else has happened between the two of you?”  
“Nothing sexual.”

“What does that mean?”

Louis sighed, grabbing Harry’s hands. “Harry, nothing that you need to worry about has happened between Liam and me…okay?”

 

SPRING BREAK

 

LOUIS

“Thanks for helping me with my stuff,” Louis said quietly once he and Liam made it to Zayn’s part of the villa.

Liam smiled, opening the door for Louis, “Of course.”

“So, I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“Sleep well.”

Louis smiled, looking down at his feet before looking back up at Liam. “Unless you want to come in for a bit.”

Liam took a second, thinking it over, “Yeah, only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Louis nodded, walking into the house waiting for Liam to do the same.

 

PRESENT DAY

“Okay, so I asked your teacher for a copy of your study guide which is quite similar to the one I gave you…did you do the one I gave you?” Louis asked, looking up at Liam.

Liam nodded, handing the study guide over. “I did the one’s I knew.”

Louis smiled, looking over the booklet, “Liam, the only thing on here is your name.”

Liam gave Louis a big grin, taking a sip of his latte, “I told you, I did the one’s I knew.”

“Well, then we better get started…do you have the flash cards I made you?”

Liam nodded, pulling them out of his backpack.

“So I have a question,” Louis spoke as he reached for the flash cards, his fingers brushing Liam’s.

Liam smiled at Louis, slowly retracting his hand, “Ask.”

“How did you make it to French three if you can’t even conjugate simple verbs.”

Liam let out a nervous chuckled, shrugging his right shoulder. “I um, well I actually just wanted to hang out with you.”

Louis ducked his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. He cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly. “You could’ve just told me you wanted to hangout.”

“Would you have actually said yes?”

“Yeah, I guess you have a good point.”

Liam smiled, “At least this way you don’t have to feel guilty…all you’re doing is tutoring me.”

“But if you already know the material, do you really need my help?”

“You can never know too much and since you’re the smartest person I know, why not have you help me.”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Louis giggled, looking down at the study guide.

 

SPRING BREAK

“So what does this mean for you and Harry?” Liam asked, helping Louis make the couch into a bed.

Louis shrugged, putting his pillow on the left end before taking a seat. “I don’t know.”

“What do _you_ want this to mean?”

“I um,” Louis paused, playing with his fingers, “I don’t want to break up…but I also don’t think it’s fair to him.”

Liam scrunched his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. “What’s not fair to him?”

“Me having feelings for someone else.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbled, looking down for a moment. “Oh.” He said again, realizing what Louis was saying.

“Yeah…”

“Well, um…when did you start having these um, these feelings?”

“At the Christmas party…our junior year.”

Liam looked at Louis, shocked. “Our junior year?”

“Well, since I’m being honest here, that’s when I developed a crush…I’ve actually thought you were cute for a long time. Since seventh grade actually. But I knew you weren’t into me like that and you were friends with Harry so I just never acted on it.”

Liam smiled, turning to look at Louis. “Do you remember our freshman year when Zayn first started selling weed?”

Louis nodded, watching Liam as he talked.

“Well I came over to his house to buy some for Niall and you answered the door, I remember thinking, wow…now that’s a beautiful boy.”

“No, you didn’t.” Louis blushed.

“I swear…I just didn’t think I was into guys like that or I would’ve asked you out a long time ago.”

“What made you realize you were into guys?”

“I haven’t told anyone this, but I got really drunk this past summer and hooked up with a guy…I didn’t hate it.”

Louis giggled, “Did you um or did he…”

“I did the fucking…or topping? I don’t really know the official titles.” Liam laughed.

Louis nodded, smiling at Liam. “Topped, you were right.”

“But when I found out that Harry liked you…and how much he liked you I talked him into going for you, which I regret now, but he went for it and I got to know you and my feelings grew to the point that couldn’t not try to win you.”

“Win me? I’m not a prize, Li.”

Liam smiled, “Poor choice of words. But having you would be a lot like winning a prize.”

 

PRESENT DAY

 

HARRY

“How are you asking Louis to prom?” Niall asked as him and Harry walked to class.

Harry shrugged, “I’m not sure yet, I have a few ideas but I haven’t settled on one yet.”

Niall nodded, stopping in front of his locker.

“How are you asking Mads?”

“She said she didn’t want a big ask, but I know that’s not true.”

Harry laughed, leaning against the lockers, “We should have them ask us.”

“There’s an idea.” Niall chuckled.

“I can’t believe prom is in two weeks.”

“And only one more month until our last day.” Niall smiled, closing his locker.

“Maybe I could feel his room with balloons be super cheesy…or should I be more romantic?”

“Do something so romantic that it’s cheesy.”

Harry laughed, “You know, I just might do that.”

 

“Where’s Louis?” Mads asked, taking a seat beside Niall.

“Study group,” Harry informed sadly.

“During lunch?”

“They got permission to use Mrs. Brown's class so they eat in there.”

“How are things between you guys? I heard about the fight last week.”

Harry sighed, “Yeah you and everybody else.”

“What’s going on?” Niall butted in.

“I was stupid and tried to get back at Louis for what I thought was a moment between him and Liam.”

“Wait what?”

“The night we all had dinner and went to the club, the second to last night…” Harry paused waiting for confirmation from Niall and Mads, “Well Louis and I had just made up, we were sitting in the hammock and Kendall came over. I don’t remember exactly what was said but Louis got mad and went back to our room. I stayed back for a second and when I caught up with him I saw him and Liam getting really cozy.”

“What do you mean by cozy?” Mads asked.

“They were standing very close, Liam had one hand on Louis’ waist, the other cradling Louis’ cheek. And he didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that someone other than me was that close to him.”

“So you saw Liam making an advance on Louis…” Mads summarized, “And then?”

“Then I told him to stay with Zayn for the rest of the trip and when neither of them showed up to dinner, I kind of thought the worst and tried to get back at him the next night at the party.”

“What did you do?”

“I um, I might have hooked up with, um.” He paused, looking down at his hands, “With Kendall.”

Mads tilted her head, “What do you mean you hooked up with Kendall?”

Harry looked up at Mads briefly before looking at Niall.  
“Don’t look at him, what exactly did you and Kendall do?”

“We made out, a lot, and um clothes were removed…vodka was involved, lots of vodka.”

“Dear lord, tell me you did not have sex with her, Harry!” Mads exclaimed, annoyance prominent.

“We didn’t, but I started getting her off and that’s when the vodka haze started to wear off and I stopped.”

Mads sighed, resting her head in her hands. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Don’t answer,” Niall warned.

“You have this incredible guy who loves you and okay maybe the relationship isn’t all giggles and good times like it was in the beginning but that’s how a real relationship works; you get in fights, you yell and scream, people will get in the way, life will get in the way...but when you love somebody you look past it, you work through it and come out stronger.” She paused briefly, quieting her voice slightly, “You don’t get even or seek revenge and you definitely do not cheat.”

 

LOUIS

“So what are you doing tonight?” Zayn asked, peeking in Louis’ locker as the boy pulled a textbook out.

Louis shrugged, “Rehearsals are canceled for the next two weeks, so I was just going to hang out at the house, study a little, and then have dinner and go to bed. I know, very exciting.”

Zayn laughed, “Why aren’t you hanging out with Harry?”

“You know why I’m not hanging out with Harry.”

“Because you want to bone Liam?”

“No!” Louis responded, offended, “Because he fingered Kendall because he assumed I fucked Liam.”

“And because you want to actually fuck Liam,” Zayn repeated, using Louis’ words.

“Zayn, stop.” Louis pleaded, closing his locker.

“Fine, but you can’t keep freezing him out.”

Louis nodded, crossing his arms. “I’m trying to work past it, but it’s really hard to look at him or be in the same room as him.”

“Have you talked to him at all about it?”

“No, I don’t want to talk. I don’t want to talk because if we do then we’ll fight and I don’t know where that fight will lead.”

“What do you mean? Like you guys might break up.”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know…maybe. I don’t want to break up but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen.”

Zayn put his arm around Louis, “How about you and I hang out tonight. We can smoke and eat a stupid amount of junk food.”

Louis huffed a laugh, “I appreciate that but I really want to spend the night alone. I haven’t had a night where I do absolutely nothing in a long time.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind you have my number.”

 

HARRY

“Did you finish the homework for Mrs. White’s class?” Mads asked, taking a seat on Harry’s couch.

Harry nodded, setting his phone down. “Yeah, it wasn’t that hard.”

“Man, why are we talking about school? Your parents are gone for the night…I say we get some people over here and get trashed.” Niall interjected, putting his feet on Mads lap.

“Babe, it’s a Monday night and maybe Harry doesn’t want a lot of people over.”

“I don’t care. It’s been a while since we’ve had a good kickback.”

“Dope, I’ll let people know.” Niall smiled, pulling out his phone.

 

“You’re having a party on a Monday night?” Louis asked, exacerbated.

“Well, a kickback…” Harry mumbled, “But do you want to come?”

“Um…I don’t know.”

Harry bit his lip, readjusting his phone. “Please, I miss you.”

“I saw you at school.”

“Louis…”

“What Harry?” Louis snapped.

“I thought that…I thought that we worked things out last week.”

“We talked about how you almost fucked Kendall while you were still dating me…nothing was worked out.”

“Babe, just…just come over please?”

“I’ll think about it.” Louis mumbled, “I have to go.”

Harry sighed putting his phone in his pocket.

“Is he coming?” Mads asked, packing a bowl of weed.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight.”

Harry shook his head, “No, I need the distraction.”

“Buck up, kid…we’re having a party.” Niall smiled, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Well, sort of.”

Harry let out a small laugh, sad look on his face.

“Here, you start the rotation.” Mads smiled, handing Harry the bong.

 

“Lou, you came.” Harry slurred when he saw Louis walk into the kitchen.

Louis shrugged, grabbing a bottle of vodka and Harry’s hand. “Let’s get drunk.”

Harry followed Louis, a smile plastered to his face. “I’m so glad you came.”

Louis nodded, taking a long chug of vodka. He pulled the bottle away from his lips, coughing slightly before pulling Harry down to connect their lips.

Harry smiled, looking down at Louis, “Want to go smoke with Niall and Mads?”

Louis shook his head, kissing Harry again. “Let’s go out to the pool house.”

“But the party’s in here.”

Louis nodded, tracing Harry’s jawline with his thumb, “I know but I want to be with you…not all of these people.”

Harry softened, his heartbeat increasing.

“So.” Louis chirped, smiling sweetly. “Can we go to the pool house?”

Harry nodded, weaving through the people in the living room to make it outside.

 

“Pants off,” Louis stated once the door was closed.

“But,” Harry started, his thought getting cut short by Louis’ hands pushing his pants down.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as Louis got on his knees.

“I’m about to suck you off…”

“Can’t we just talk?”

“After, I promise.” Louis smiled, wrapping his fist around Harry’s length.

Harry moaned, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis hummed, licking the head of Harry’s cock.

“Fuck baby.” Harry moaned, watching as Louis slowly took the rest of him.

 

“Why are you getting dressed?” Harry asked, sitting up slightly.

“I’m going back to the party,” Louis said, buttoning his jeans.

“I thought that we were going to talk.”

“We’re both too drunk to have a rational conversation and there’s a party going on…why don’t we find Niall and Mads like you suggested earlier.”

“But…”

“Harry.” Louis sighed.

“I just need to know that we’re okay.”

Louis stood in front of Harry, not saying anything.

Harry nodded, grabbing his shirt. “Okay, let's go find Niall and Mads.”

 

LOUIS

“We’re going to be pairing off for our group debates. It’ll be two to a team you will pull a cause out of this hat.” The teacher began, holding up a baseball hat, “once you’ve drawn your cause you and your partner can start your research…Niall, you come pick first.”

Niall stood up, walking up to the front of the class and pulling a slip of paper out of the hat, “Pro; legalization of marijuana.”

“Okay, and your partner will be…” The teacher paused, looking at the list of students, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Sweet.” Niall sang walking over to Louis.

“You two are welcome to head to the computer lab and get started…next Elizabeth.”

 

“So how should we approach this?” Niall asked as him and Louis walked to the lab.

“Get our facts, you know the statistics, causes, good effects, bad effects, that sort of stuff. It’d also be good to get the history of marijuana. You know when people started using it, how it became known as a cure.”

“Wow, no wonder you get A’s on everything.”

Louis smiled, taking a seat in front of a computer. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. So how do you want to do this? Do you want to research together or split up information to search for?”

Niall shrugged, “We can search together…you know more of what we’re looking for. Do you think we can get information from Zayn? Kind of using him anonymously as an insiders perspective of the ongoings.”

Louis looked at Niall, shocked. “That’s um, that’s actually a really good idea.”

“You seem surprised.”

“I am,” Louis said honestly.

Niall laughed, “I am dating Mads…I have to have some time on intellect to keep her interested, she hasn’t been with me this long for just my killer bod.”

Louis smiled, attempting to contain his laughter.

“Yeah, I’m funny too.” Niall joked.

Louis chuckled, nodding his head. “This debate is going to be fun.”

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Harry asked, walking Louis to his car.

“Niall’s coming over.”

“Niall?” Harry asked confused.

Louis nodded, opening his car door. “Yeah…I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry stopped Louis’ door from closing, resting his arm on the door. “Why is Niall coming over?”

“We have homework for our oral communication class.”

“Well, what are you doing after?”

“I don’t know, probably more homework,” Louis said a tad annoyed.

Harry looked down, shoving his hand in his jacket pocket. “Well do you want to have dinner or something?”

Louis sighed softly, pulling slightly on the edge of Harry’s jacket. “I appreciate the offer but I’ll probably just eat while studying and then go to bed…but maybe another night okay?”

Harry looked at Louis’ hand before making eye contact with the boy, “Maybe?”

Louis dropped his hand, “Definitely, okay? But I really have to go, I told Niall I’d meet him at three-thirty.”

Harry nodded, standing up straight. “Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Louis confirmed, putting his key in the ignition as Harry shut the door.

 

“So we have twenty minutes to make our point, ten minutes for rebuttal, and five to close…”

“I can do the rebuttal if you want?”

Louis nodded, “That works, I talked to Zayn about getting info from him...he said as long as we keep him anonyms he’s in, so if you want to come up with questions I can ask him them tonight or we can all meet tomorrow and do it then.”

“I can write up some questions and give them to you.”

“Okay.” Louis smiled, “So I went through our research during free period and highlighted the stuff I feel we should really focus on.” He paused, handing Niall a copy. “I also took side notes of the information that I think will help when trying to put our argument together.”

Niall nodded, looking through the papers before looking up at Louis. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Why are you freezing Harry out?”

Louis opened his mouth only to close it.

“Because I know he screwed up by hooking up with Kendall but freezing him out the way you are is killing him…he doesn’t know if you still want to be with him or if you want to break up, he’s really messed up.”

“How would you feel if Mads fooled around with Keaton while the two of you were still together?”

“I wouldn’t like it but I wouldn’t treat her poorly, I know you love Harry and that’s why I don’t understand why you’re treating him this way.”

“I know you’re trying to look out for your friend but mine and Harry’s love life isn’t your business, I’ll forgive him when I’m ready to forgive him and I don’t plan on leaving him, I just need some time.”

“Maybe tell him that? Because he’s going crazy, Lou.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Louis reassured.

 

“Hello?” Louis said into the phone, distracted.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed, scrolling through his twitter feed. “Studying.”

“Do you care if I come over?”

“I thought we already talked about this…”

“I know, but I want to see you.”

Louis bit his lip, his heartbeat increasing. “Okay.”

“Okay, come over or…”

“Okay come over.”

“Really?” Harry asked, hopefully.

“Will you bring a pizza too, I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Yeah, yeah…I’ll be there in a bit.”

 

HARRY

“Louis?” Harry called walking into the house.

“I’m in my room,” Louis called back.

Harry smiled, locking the door and making his way to Louis’ room. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, oh good you brought the pizza.” Louis smiled, standing up and walking over to Harry.

“Pepperoni, extra cheese.”

“Perfect.” Louis chirped, grabbing the pizza box and walking to the bed.

“So how’d it go with Niall?”

Louis shrugged, “It was good.”

Harry nodded, taking a seat beside Louis. “Did you get your speeches put together?”

“Not entirely, we kind of got sidetracked for a bit.”

“Doing what?”

Louis shifted, swallowing his pizza before looking at Harry. “He asked why I was freezing you out…”

“Why would he ask you that?” Harry asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Have you been telling everyone about what’s going on with us?”

Harry shrugged.

“What have you been saying?”

“That you won’t talk to me,” Harry mumbled.

“We’re talking now,” Louis said, annoyed.

“No you’re trying to start a fight between us like you’ve been doing since we got back from spring break…that is when your not taking your clothes off to avoid talking to me altogether.”

Louis flared his nostrils, looking at Harry angrily.

“I just want to talk Louis. I want to figure out how to fix us.”

“There’s nothing to fix, we’re fine,” Louis said bitterly.

“Then why do you avoid me at school, and always come up with some bullshit excuse as to why you can’t hang out. Or pick at every small thing when we’re together.”

Louis tilted his head, leaning forward to connect his lips to Harry’s.

Harry softened slightly, putting a hand on Louis’ jaw and kissing his boy hard.

“Fuck me, baby,” Louis said softly, his breath fanning over Harry’s lips.

Harry groaned, hating himself as he pulled away from Louis and stood up. “No.”

Louis got up on his knees, shuffling over to Harry and wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. “Come on, babe, we can talk about all of this later.” He leaned forward kissing down Harry’s neck, “I promise, we’ll work all of this out. I just want you, okay. I want you, Harry.”

Harry’s breath hitched, loving the feeling of Louis’ lips on his neck. He closed his eyes, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Louis.

Louis looked up, hugging Harry as he kissed him, running his hand through the boy’s curls. “I love you, H.”

 _Fuck,_ “Louis stop.” Harry said, weakly, trying to pull away.

Louis moved his hands down to undo Harry’s belt while kissing a bruise into his neck

“No, Louis.” Harry said again, removing Louis’ hands and taking a step back, “I said no, I want to talk about this and you’re not going to distract me or try to make me mad, we’re going to talk because I’m going crazy not being able to be with you.”

“I was trying to be with you just a second ago and you said no,” Louis said irritated expression.

“That’s not what I mean, I want to hang out with you, I want to talk and cuddle, and just be with you. Not in a physical way, I miss you, Louis.”

“I’m right here Harry.” Louis sighed.

“No, you’re not,” Harry said, shaking his head and walking into the hallway.

 

LOUIS

 

Harold <3

Today 3:30 PM

Can we have

dinner tonight?

Yeah

I’ll come by your

place around six?

See you then.

Read 4:10 PM

Love you.

 

Louis sighed, rereading Harry’s last text before putting his phone down for a moment and then picking it back up. He backed out of his and Harry’s conversation, opening a blank text and entering Liam’s number.

 

My favorite person in the entire world

Today 4:12 PM

Your name in my

phone is ridiculous…

You know it’s true.

(: Don’t flatter yourself.

 

What are you doing?

Homework L you?

Bored, trying to think of

something to do.

 

And you chose me for

your entertainment?

 

Louis smiled, biting his lips as he thought of his response.

Well you are a very

entertaining person.

Always with the flattery…

Want to come hang out?

Sure, I’ll be over in a bit.

Read 4:25 PM

Can’t wait (:

 

“Hey.” Liam greeted, stepping aside to let Louis inside.

“Hey, is it just you?”

“My dad’s outback working on a truck and my mom’s at the grocery store.”

Louis nodded, looking around Liam’s foyer.

“Want to go upstairs?”

“Sure, did you finish your homework?”

Liam smiled, walking up the stairs, “I got a good amount of it done.”

Louis nodded, hiding his smile as he followed Liam to his room.

“So Zayn told me he’s asking Lottie to prom?”

Louis nodded, taking a seat on Liam’s bed, “Yup, she’s coming into town Thursday. He has this big romantic thing planned.”

“Has Harry asked you yet?”

“No not yet, well I mean we’ve talked about it but he hasn’t formally asked me…who did you ask?”

“This girl in my French class.”

Louis smiled, “Does this girl have a name?”

“Yes.” Liam laughed, “Her name’s Morgan…you might know her? Long red hair, blue eyes, plays volleyball.”

Louis nodded, “yup…we had a class together last year, she’s very pretty.”

“She is.” Liam nodded, “Of course there’s someone else I’d much rather go with but they already have a date.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Louis joked.

Liam smiled, pulling his phone out to look at the time. “What plans do you have tonight?”

“Harry asked me to go to dinner.”

“You don’t seem too thrilled about that. Still upset with him?”

Louis shrugged, “I just don’t understand why he always goes for her…like what’s so special about her?”

“I mean they know each other really well, they were together for two years, if you don’t factor in all of their breakups, so he’s probably just comfortable around her…she’s familiar.”

Louis pouted, crossing his arms. “I guess that makes sense, I still don’t like her…like at all.”

Liam smiled, moving from the chair he was sitting on to join Louis on the bed. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think she likes you either.”

Louis looked over at Liam, amused look on his face, “Thank you, Liam…I feel so much better now.”

Liam chuckled, “In all seriousness, I talked to Kendall and after what happened at the beach, she’s officially done with him.”

“I’m sure she’s said that before.”

“No, she would always wait around for Harry, but she’s tired of trying to take him from you. She said it’s too much work and since he’s about to graduate she’s going to find someone else to focus on.”

“Good,” Louis said sternly.

“You know you should technically hate me too.”

“Why?”

“Because technically I did the same Kendall was doing…trying to break you guys up.”

“Yeah, but…” Louis paused, thinking, “It’s different, all we did was kiss. She…he…they, ugh I can’t even say it.”

“Well I’m glad you don’t hate me and as for what happened between Harry and Kendall, I think you should forgive him.”

“Why? HE assumed the worst of me and then fooled around with Kendall out of spite. Like he’s just so childish sometimes.”

“Don’t hate me for saying this but aren’t you being a little childish by ignoring him?”

“I’m not ignoring him.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly paying attention to him.”

“How would you know?”

“I overheard him talking to Mads about everything.”

Louis sighed, “I just…I’m scared to talk about it with him.”

“Why?”

Louis shook his head, “It’s not important, and we really shouldn’t be talking about Harry and me. It’s nothing against you, I just don’t like talking about my relationship problems with anyone…well excepts my mom, but she’s been in Magnolia helping my grandma sell her house.”

“When does she get back?”

“Next Wednesday, just in time to help me get everything I need for prom…that is if Harry still wants to go with me, he might want to take Kendall,” Louis mumbled, bitterly.

Liam chuckled, “I doubt he wants to go with Kendall and besides didn’t you say you guys already talked about prom, he just hasn’t officially asked?”

“Yeah, I’m just being petty. Are you still going with us or will you and Morgan go with a different group?”

“As far as I know we’re going with you guys.”

“Good.” Louis smiled, “You’ll make the night more fun.”

“I’ll definitely make it more interesting.” Liam joked, “Do you know where we’re eating?”

“Dakota’s, I think.”  
“That place is so good,” Liam said, excited.

“I’ve never been.”

“They have incredible steak.”

“That’s what Niall said when Mads suggested it.” Louis laughed, looking at his phone. “I guess I better head home and get ready for my dinner with Harry.”

Liam nodded, standing up, Louis doing the same. “Thanks for gracing me with your presence.”

“Oh, you’re so welcome.” Louis joked, hugging Liam before making his way downstairs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow i can't believe there's only one chapter left. But soon i will have the college years up and going and i hope you guys stick around for it because i promise it will have the ending we all want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY

“So you’ll have everything set up and ready by six?” Harry asked Niall, grabbing his keys.

Niall nodded, “Yeah. Mads put in the food order, I’ve already got the stuff you asked for and her and I are going to pick up the food in about thirty minutes then go set things up for you.”

“Thank you! You’re a huge help. Alright, well I’m going to go home and get ready…I’m getting my boy back tonight.”

Niall smiled, standing up and following Harry to the front door. “Good luck, man.”

“Thanks.” Harry grinned before walking outside.

 

“Hey, come on in. I just have to put my shoes on and I’ll be ready.” Louis said, distracted, answering the door.

Harry stepped into the house, following Louis to his room.

“Are those for me?” Louis asked, noticing the flowers in Harry’s hand.

Harry nodded, “Yeah…I um, I just wanted to do something special.”

Louis smiled, tying his left shoe. “They’re pretty…thank you.”

“I um, I ordered Chinese for us.”

Louis stood up, putting his jacket on, “That sounds good…let me put these in a vase.” He paused, grabbing the flowers and giving them a sniff, “So you said you ordered it? We aren’t going anywhere?”

Harry shook his head, following Louis to the kitchen, “No I actually thought we could have a picnic.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Louis smiled, putting the flowers in a vase, “Let’s go.”

 

They walked to the park, a blanket laid out on the ground with Chinese food placed in front of two plush cushions. There were candles placed discreetly around a bowl of fortune cookies.

“Harry this is beautiful.” Louis complimented, grabbing Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled leading them to the blanket, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Did you do this to make up for spring break?”

Harry shrugged, “A little, but I also wanted to spend time with you…we left things kind of weird last night.”

Louis nodded, “Yeah…not our finest hour.”

“I um, I hope you’re hungry.” Harry smiled, taking a seat.

“What do we have?”

“We have orange chicken, sesame chicken, kung pao chicken, and Mongolian. We also have lo mein and rice and a couple egg rolls.”

“I love egg rolls.” Louis grinned, looking for the box that had his desired food.

“So how has your day been?”

Louis shrugged, “It was okay, how was yours?”

“Slow. I’m glad you agreed to have dinner with me.” Harry said softly.

“I um, I know I haven’t been myself lately and that I’ve been ignoring you a little but it’s just that it’s really hard for me to be around you right now.”

Harry nodded, “I understand.”

“And it’s not that I don’t want to be around you because I love spending time with you, I just…I can’t look at you without seeing the two of you together.”

“I’m really sorry I let it go as far as it did. I should’ve just known you didn’t do anything with Liam.”

Louis sat quietly for a moment, putting the box of egg rolls down, “Why do you always choose Kendall? What is it about _her_ that makes you go to her?”

Harry shrugged, “She’s easy.”

“I could’ve told you that.” Louis joked.

Harry laughed, looking down at his hands, “I really am sorry. And I know it’ll be awhile before you can trust me again but I want you to know you can and I’ll never do anything to hurt you again. I was wrong to not trust you when you said that it was only the one time and to think that you and Liam had um, done something else that night.”

“Why did you? Why did you think I would do that to you? I’ve never given you a reason not to trust me I mean I know I kissed Liam but I told you right after…I didn’t hide it from you.”

Harry shrugged, “I just saw the two of you, him standing close to you and touching you the way he was it was all I could think about and because of that I started drinking and then the two of you didn’t show up to dinner and my mind kept going to a bad place.”

“I told you all we did was talk.”

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t want to believe you I guess. Which was also wrong of me.”

“I don’t know what to do from here,” Louis admitted.

“Can we sort of start over?”

“What do you mean?”

Harry shrugged, shifting slightly, “Like I let the thing with Liam go, truly let it go, try and be friends with him again and maybe you can, I don’t know, maybe you’d be able to forgive me for what I did with Kendall?”

Louis sat for a moment, taking in what Harry said, “I um…we’ll see.”

“We’ll see?”

“I can’t promise that I can forgive you overnight but I promise to try harder to not be such a jerk…and I mean if you’re willing to be friends with Liam again then I’m willing to do everything possible to forgive the thing with Kendall…but you can’t rush me, it’ll still take time.”

Harry nodded, “I completely understand.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s cheek. “I love you.”

Harry looked down at Louis, dopey smile on his face. “I love you, too.”

“You said something about fortune cookies…”

Harry nodded, grabbing the bowl and handing Louis one that was slightly bigger than the rest.

Louis accepted the cookie, opening the packaging before breaking it in half and reading the small piece of paper; ‘ _you’re in store for a wicked night if you say yes…prom?’_ Louis looked up at Harry, rolling his eyes fondly, “You are such a cheese…but yes, I’d love to go to prom with you.”

 

“You’re really going to forgive him?” Mads asked as she and Harry walked to class.

Harry nodded walking into the classroom, “Yup, I promised Louis I’d forgive him and move on if he could forgive me.”

“Well good luck.” Mads sang, taking her backpack off and sitting down.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, setting his backpack down on his desk before walking over Liam.

Liam looked up from his phone, making eye contact with Harry.

“Hey.”

“Um, hey?” Liam responded, thrown.

“So about everything that’s happened I want you to know I’m over it.”

“Really?” Liam asked, still confused.

Harry nodded, “Yeah…I think it’s time to move past everything.”

Liam nodded, leaning forward a bit, “Yeah okay…um, thanks?” He laughed awkwardly, “Sorry I don’t really know what to say…I never even really apologized for what I did.”

“Are you sorry?”

Liam hesitated, “I’m sorry I ruined our friendship…but I don’t regret telling Louis how I felt.”

“Felt?” Harry questioned.

“I don’t think we should open that can of worms again.”

Harry cleared his throat, taking a seat beside Liam. “Are you and Louis still seeing each other?”

Liam looked at Harry confused, “What do you mean?”  
“Like are the two of you still hanging out?”

“Did he say that we were?”

Harry shook his head, “I haven’t asked him.”

“We see each other at school, occasionally around town, but that’s it.”

Harry looked at Liam for a moment before nodding his head, “Okay. Well, I’ll talk to you later.”

“How’d it go?” Mads asked once Harry came back to his desk.

Harry shrugged, “It went fine.”

“That’s it. That’s all you’re going to tell me?”

“There’s nothing else to tell.”

“Well are ya’ll good now?”

Harry sighed, “We’re fantastic.”

Mads rolled her eyes, opening her binder, “I need more girl friends.”

 

LOUIS

“Do you want to do something after rehearsals tonight?” Harry asked as he waited on Louis to get his things from his locker.

“We actually have the next two weeks off from rehearsals.”

Harry smiled, perking up. “Does that mean you’re free to do something?”

Louis shook his head, putting a binder in his backpack. “I have a tutor session and then I’m having dinner with Zayn and then I think we’re going back to his place to hang out for a little bit.”

“Well, could you squeeze me in after dinner with Zayn?”

Louis shrugged, “Depending on what time it is.”

Harry pouted, “You’re doing it again.”

Louis sighed, closing his locker and looking up at Harry. “I’m sorry…I’m not trying to freeze you out. I really do have plans with Zayn, but I promise if it’s not too late once I head home we can do something…you can come over or I can come over and we can watch a movie or whatever you want okay?”

Harry smiled again, nodding his head. “Yeah okay.”

“Good.” Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Let’s get Mexican food, I could really go for some salsa.”

Zayn nodded, “That sounds good, want to smoke first?”

“Sure.” Louis chirped, pulling his phone out and opening up a text. “Hey is cool if Liam joins us for dinner?”

“That’s fine with me, but would Harry be okay with it?”

Louis shrugged, “Apparently they made up today so I don’t see why it’d be a problem.”

“Harry and Liam made up?” Zayn asked, shocked, “How’d you get that to happen?”

“It was actually his idea…he said he’d forgive Liam and let the whole thing go if I forgave him.”

“So you’re not mad at him anymore?”

Louis shrugged, “I’m working on it.”

“By hanging out with Liam instead of him?”

“I’m hanging out with my friends and we’re seeing each other tonight, once I’m done hanging out with you guys.”

“Last I checked you wanted to be more than friends with Liam.”

Louis shrugged, “Doesn’t mean I’m going to act on it.”

“If you say so,” Zayn mumbled, sealing a blunt.

 

“Maybe getting high right before going to get food wasn’t the best idea.” Louis giggled, taking a bite of his quesadilla.

Liam chuckled, dipping a chip into the cheese dip, “I’m just bummed you guys didn’t invite me to join that part of the evening.”

“We can always go back to Zayn’s and smoke some more.”

“Z, that alright with you?” Liam asked, looking across the table.

Zayn hesitated, looking from Louis to Liam, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Louis smiled, grabbing a chip. “You’re the best Zayn.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re getting more free weed.”

Louis giggled, “I told you I would pay.”

“I’m not going to make my brother pay for weed.”

Louis smiled again, blowing a kiss to Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly, refocusing on his food.

“So Harry asked me if we’re still hanging out…” Liam mentioned, voice low so only Louis could hear him.

Louis looked over at Liam casually, “What did you say?”

“That we see each other at school.”

Louis nodded, looking at his food.

“Should I not have said that?”

“No, it’s fine…what you said was fine, I just don’t know why he asked.”

Liam shrugged, “Curious maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

HARRY

“I hate weekdays. There’s never anything fun to do.” Niall complained.

“You could do the homework that you keep putting off,” Mads suggested, taking a sip of water.

“Thanks, mom, are you also going to make me eat my vegetables?”

“Yes, I am.” Mads laughed.

“I’ve said it before, and I’m sure I’ll say it again, but you guys make me sick.”

Mads smiled, kissing Niall’s cheek, “I take that as a compliment.”

“Where’s Louis tonight?” Niall asked.

“He’s with Zayn…we’re supposed to hang out later.”

“Are you guys good now?”

“I think so…I hope so.”

“You and Liam are talking again, so things must be semi good.”

Harry shrugged, “I’m just trying to make Louis happy, I mean yeah I miss Liam but I don’t know that I can be good friends with someone who’s in love with my boyfriend.”

“Why is it so important to Louis that you and Liam become friends again?” Mads asked curiously.

“It’s not really, he just doesn’t like me obsessing over the idea of the two of them, I decided to try and be friends again because it just makes life easier.”

“How did things get so messed up?”

“Louis.” Niall mumbled.

“Niall!” Mads warned, her and Harry looking at the blonde with disbelief.

“What? You know I like Louis and I’m glad you found someone that you’re serious about but since the two of you got together everything has changed.” He paused, looking at Harry, “You’re barely around, you and Liam haven’t genuinely talked in like four months resulting in all of us not getting to hang out together…Alyssa rarely comes around anymore because of Louis’ the reason you two ended things and the reason her and Liam broke up, everything started going to crap when you two got together.”

Harry flared his nostrils, looking at Niall angrily, “No everything went to crap when Liam kissed Louis on New Years, Alyssa and I were never anything and she left Liam because _he_ was more interested in Louis than her, that’s not Louis’ fault! None of this is Louis’ fault.”

“Look man, I know you love him and want to think he can do no wrong, but he’s treating you like shit. He’s barely talking to you, he’s all over Liam, he hasn’t done anything to show you that he loves you and you’re constantly bending over backwards to show him how much he means to you, it just doesn’t seem right”

“Stop! Stop talking about him like that, you don’t know him, he’s mad right now and has every right to be…I don’t know why we’re even having this conversation.” Harry said angrily, standing up and walking to Mads front door.

“Harry, don’t go.” Mads called after him, following close behind.

“Talk to your boyfriends, Mads…”

“He was just talking, he knows Louis love you, he just…”

“I don’t care, what he said was incredibly rude.”

“Let him apologize, please…don’t leave.”

“I’m going home to shower and then hang out with Louis.” Harry said calmly, “I’ll see you at school.”

“Harry…” Mads sighed as Harry walked out of the door.

 

LOUIS

“Think Mrs. Winter would be mad if Niall and I used props to prove our case in the debate?”

“As long as you bring enough to share.” Liam joked, taking a hit from his blunt.

“When do you need my answers for your list of questions?” Zayn asked, joining the conversation.

“Tonight if possible, that way we can write our speeches in class tomorrow and practice tomorrow night and have everything memorized.”

“Can’t you just use flash cards?”

Louis shook his head, “Flashcards look sloppy.”

Liam smiled, looking at Louis, “Good luck getting Niall not to use them.”

“Niall’s smarter than you guys give him credit for.”

“Sure he is.” Liam joked.

Louis smiled, leaning into Liam slightly.

“What time are you meeting Harry?” Zayn asked noticing how cozy Liam and Louis were getting.

Louis looked over at Zayn, shrugging “I don’t know, I just told him I’d text him when I left.”

Zayn nodded, putting weed into his grinder. “Okay, well I have to make some joints for a few people, but you two are welcome to keep hanging out.”

“I should actually head home, I have some homework I need to finish.” Liam spoke up, standing from the bed, “Thanks for the invite.”

“I’m going to go too, call Harry…” Louis said quickly, grabbing his shoes.

Zayn nodded watching Louis closely, “Okay, well I’ll see you guys later, tell Harry hi for me and I’ll text you my answers later tonight.”

“Awesome.” Louis smiled, putting on his jacket.

“Can I buy an eight from you before I go?” Liam asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Sure, what kind?”  
“What do you have again?”

“Blue dream, granddaddy purple, white widow, lemon haze, Maui wowie, and mango kush.”

“Can I get a g of the mango kush, a g of the lemon haze, and half a g of blue dream.”

“Kay it’ll be one-twenty.”

“I thought it was just a hundred.”

“You’re getting three different hybrids man, gotta make a profit somehow.”

Liam sighed, pulling the money out.

“Want them in separate bags or anything?”

“However you want to do it.”

“Did you want some too, Lou?” Zayn asked, noticing Louis standing by the door.

“Um, I don’t have any cash on me.”

Zayn shrugged, “Not like I’ll never see you again.”

Louis smiled, “If you wanted to give me some then I wouldn’t turn it down.”

“I have about an eighth left of purple urkle…do you want that?”

“Is that what we smoked tonight?”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, it’s from my last batch, I’m trying to get rid of it.”

“I feel so special.” Louis joked.

Zayn laughed, bagging the weed for both boys. “Here you go…drive safe and smoke responsibly.”

 

“So you’re going to Harry’s?” Liam asked, following Louis to his car.

Louis nodded, “Unless you wanted to hang out a little longer.”

“Yeah we can hang out…want to go to my house?”

“Or we could drive around…hot box if you want?”

Liam smiled, “Who knew you were such a pot head.”

Louis blushed, looking down at his feet. “It helps me not be so nervous.”

“You nervous or me or something?” Liam joked.

Louis bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Liam, “Sometimes.”

Liam smiled, putting an arm around Louis, “That’s cute, come on let’s go.”

Louis blushed, getting into Liam’s car.

“So, do you know how to roll?” Liam asked, starting the car.

Louis shook his head, “No not really, Zayn tried to show me one time but it didn’t work out that well.”

Liam nodded, pulling out of Zayn’s driveway, “No worries, I’ve got to stop by my place to get papers so I can roll some while we’re there.”

Louis smiled, playing with his fingers, “Thanks for being such a good friend to me.”

Liam looked over at Louis, smiling sweetly, “Hard not to be.”

 

“Hey, are you on your way over?”

Louis removed his phone from his ear to look at the time before bringing the phone back up, “I’m about to leave Zayn’s and head your way.”

“You’re at Zayn’s still?”

“Yeah why?” Louis asked nervously.”

“I just bought some weed from him and he said you left about an hour ago.”

“I did, but I forgot my jacket so I had to come back and pick it up.” Louis said quickly, trying to fix his lie.

“Oh, okay.”

“Do um, do you want to just meet me at my house and you can stay the night?”

Harry was silent on the other end, making Louis even more nervous.

“Harry?”

“You’re with Liam aren’t you?”

Louis bit his lip, looking over at Liam. “Yeah.”

Harry stayed quiet again.

“We were just smoking and talking.”

“Then why hide it?”

“I didn’t want you to think it was more than it is.”

Louis sighed at the silence, pulling the phone away from his ear briefly, “Babe, please don’t be upset just come over and we’ll talk about this…okay?”

“Okay.” Harry said calmly.

“I’ll see you at my place in lie ten minutes.”

“See you then.”

Louis let out a heavy sigh, looking over at Liam, “I guess I better go.”

Liam nodded, turning onto Zayn’s road to take Louis back to his car. “Well I had fun.”

“Me too.” Louis smiled, “Sorry that we can’t all hang out anymore.”

Liam shrugged, “It’s cool, I like it better when it’s just you and me.”

 

HARRY

“So you and Liam were hanging out?”

Louis looked over at Harry, taking a seat beside him on the couch, “Yeah, he came with us to eat and then we went back to Zayn’s house.”

Harry crossed his arms, shifting to look at Louis. “So how did you two end up alone?”

Louis shrugged, scrolling through his phone, “He bought some weed from Zayn and we decided to hot box.

Harry let a small bitter chuckle as he stood up from the couch. “But you had just got done smoking with Zayn.”

Louis put his phone down, looking up at Harry. “We wanted to keep smoking and Zayn had stuff to do…I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.”

“We had plans to hang out, but you chose to keep hanging out with Liam.”

“We didn’t make the plans official.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, “Why do you keeping doing this?”

Louis looked at Harry, offended, “I’m not doing anything Harry, I told you I had plans tonight and I also told you if it wasn’t too late we could do something and here we are doing something.”

“Yeah arguing which seems to be the only thing we know how to do.”

“The only reason we’re arguing is because you’ve got it in your head that I’m fooling around with Liam.”

“Because you’re making me think that you are.”

“How? By being in the same room as him? Because if that’s your definition of fooling around then yes, I’m fooling around with Liam.”

Harry flared his nostrils looking at Louis angrily.

“You can be mad all you want but you’re the one making something out of nothing.” Louis snapped, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

“Because you keep making me think that there’s something going on!”

“No, I don’t!” Louis retorted, annoyed, “I have told you countless times that there’s nothing going on and that I love you but for some reason that won’t process for you.” Louis paused, crossing his arms, “Just because you can’t grasp the concept of monogamy doesn’t mean that I can’t!”

“Is that why you’re doing this? Because you’re still mad about Kendall?”

“Yes, okay! I’m choosing to not be around you because I can’t stand that you were with her, the only way for me to tolerate you right now is when we don’t have to talk and it isn’t helping that every time we do talk you accuse me of doing what you did! I am not you Harry.”

“I have apologized repeatedly, I forgave Liam, I stopped hanging out with Kendall, so please tell me what to do, please.”

“Stop assuming I’m messing around with Liam and if I tell you I can’t hang out or need space give it to me, because I can’t stop being mad at you until I figure all of this out. So just stop, okay! Just stop smothering me.”

Harry looked down at his feet; hurt expression on his face. “I’m just so scared I’m going to lose you.”

Louis sighed, walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, “You aren’t going to lose me, okay? We’ll get through this.”

Harry nodded, hugging Louis back.

“I love you Harry, and I know that you’re sorry, I’ve heard you…and I’m trying to forgive you, I really am but you constantly accusing me of stuff is making me go a little crazy.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right…I just, I see the way you two look at each other and it makes me nervous.”

Louis pulled back slightly, running his hand through Harry’s hair, “I’m with you, I want you.”

 

LOUIS

“Lottie!” Louis said excitedly, hugging his sister, “When did you get in?”

“Around noon…how was school?”

“It was fine, how was your flight?”

“Long, I was so ready to get here.”

“Because of Zayn.” Louis teased.

Louis laughed, shrugging, “Maybe and because I missed you and mom. Where is mom? I thought she’d be home by now.”

“She’ll be home tomorrow, she’s been in Magnolia helping grandma sell the house.”

“Grandma’s selling the house?”

“Lott, we talked about this over Christmas.”

“I don’t remember that.” Lottie shrugged, taking a seat at the island.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head, “Do you and Zayn have plans tonight?”

“Not sure, I know he’s taking me somewhere Friday night, I’m assuming to ask me to go to prom with him.”

“He hasn’t asked yet?”  
“He did but he said he wants to properly ask me.”

Louis smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, “Well I think we should do something tonight.”

“Just you and me?”

“We could or we could invite Zayn and maybe Liam.”

“What about Harry?”

Louis hesitated, nodding his head, “Um yeah I’ll text them and see if they can come.”

 

“Pizza is on its way.” Louis announced, taking a seat beside Liam on the couch.

“What movie are we watching?” Lottie asked.

“Annabelle.” Zayn informed, putting the movie in.

“Why do you guys always choose horror movies, you know I’m a chicken.”

“Well when Harry gets here, he can protect you.” Lottie teased.

Louis coughed, shifting in his seat, “Harry couldn’t make it, had a family thing.”

“That’s too bad, I was hoping to see him.”

“You’ll see him at prom.”

“But that’s like three days away.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lott…he’s buys.”

“Damn, someone’s grumpy.” Lottie mumbled.

“I’m sorry, why don’t we just start the movie.”

“Thought we could smoke while we waited for the pizza.”

“Fantastic decision.” Liam said sitting up a bit to look at Zayn.

“I left the stuff in the kitchen, so I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll come with you.” Lottie said quickly, following Zayn into the kitchen.

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam asked once Lottie and Zayn had left.

Louis shrugged, “Relationship stuff, I’ll be fine.”

“You and Harry still not talking?”

“We’re talking, it's just…there’s a lot going on.”

“You can talk about it with me if you want to.”

“I know.” Louis smiled, “and I appreciate that but, it doesn’t seem right.”

Liam nodded understandingly, “I get it. Want to hear something that I know will make you laugh?”

“Always.”

 

ZAYN

“What’s wrong with Louis?” Lottie asked as Zayn broke down some weed.

"Him and Harry haven’t been doing too great since we got back from spring break.”

“That was over a month ago…what could’ve happened?”

“It’s because of Kendall.”

“He’s still mad about that? I thought you said they worked that out.”

Zayn shrugged, “I don’t know, babe. I do know that he and Liam have gotten really close.”

“What do you mean?”  
Zayn paused what he was doing, lowering his voice, “I think there’s something going on between him and Liam.”

Lottie shook her head, “No, Louis wouldn’t do that.”

“There’s a lot of stuff Louis’ done lately that I never thought he would do.”

Lottie bit her lip, following Zayn back into the living room, stopping when she saw Louis giggling at Liam…the two much closer than they were earlier.

“Hey Lou, why don’t you go grab the bong I got you for Christmas.”

Louis nodded getting up and going to his room.

Liam scooted closer to the end of the couch to get a better look at what Zayn was doing.

“Blunt of joint?” Zayn asked looking at Liam.

“Blunt.”

“Cool, I’m putting purple dragon in the bong; I have Jack Herer, Lemon Haze, and Maui Wowie.”

“Maui Wowie.”

Zayn nodded, grabbing the strain, “What kind do you want babygirl?”

Lottie smiled, leaning into Zayn, “You pick.”

Zayn looked at Lottie, a smile plastered to his face as leaned in to kiss her.

“Ew, could you two not do that.” Louis said as he walked back into the living room.

“Sorry bro…she’s a babe, couldn’t help myself.”

Louis rolled his eyes, setting the bong down, “Um, Li, that’s my spot.”

Liam looked up at Louis smiling brightly, “There’s still room for you.” He informed, patting the small space between him and the edge of the couch.

“You know my ass is too big for that two-inch spot.”

Liam laughed arrogantly, a crooked smile on his face as he scooted over slightly for Louis to sit.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, wiggling his butt into the small space.

“So what exactly is Harry doing tonight?” Lottie prompted.

Louis faltered slightly, looking away from Liam and over to Lottie, “He had school stuff.”

“I thought you said he had a family thing.”

Louis shrugged, “He needed to study and then he had a dinner thing.”

Lottie nodded, lighting the joint Zayn gave her.

 

HARRY

“Hey this is Louis, sorry I can’t get to my phone right now just leave me a message and I’ll call you back.”

Harry sighed, lying down on his bed. “Hey…it’s um, it’s me. Harry.” He paused rolling his eyes, “I was just calling to see what you were doing…I know you said Lottie was in town earlier but didn’t know if you guys wanted to do something, just uh let me know, love you.” He hung up, setting his phone down briefly before it started ringing.

“Hello?” He said answered quickly, not looking at the caller id.

“Hey man, Mads and I are going to get sushi…want to join?”

“Niall?” Harry asked, confused.

“Yeah…want to get sushi or what?”

Harry coughed, sitting up on his bed, “Sure…y’all pick me up.”

“Alright man, we’ll be there in like five minutes.”

 

“Where’s Louis tonight?” Mads asked once they were seated.

Harry shrugged, “I hanging out with Lottie, Zayn, and Liam.”

“What are they doing?”

“Watching a movie.”

“Lame, why weren’t we invited?” Niall asked, putting down his menu.

“How do you think I feel?”

“Wait you weren’t invited either?”

Harry shook his head, “No. I had no clue they were doing something tonight and then I texted Lottie to see if they wanted to hang out and that’s when she told me they were watching a movie.”

“Well maybe Lottie invited Zayn and Liam was with Zayn so that’s why they are there and we weren’t invited, I mean Louis wouldn’t do that right?”

Harry shrugged, “He’s still pretty upset with me.”

“I thought you guys worked everything out on the picnic thing you had.”

“We did, sort of. But I kind of got angry that him and Liam were smoking together and Louis finally voiced how he felt and it wasn’t our best moment, since then we’ve barely spoken.”

Mads frowned, looking at Harry sympathetically, “What did he say?”

“He can’t be around me, he doesn’t trust me, and I can’t say that I blame him and I wouldn’t be so upset if he’d just stop hanging out with Liam so much.”

 

LOUIS

“Have you seen this one?” Liam asked Louis while Zayn set everything up.

“We all saw it together.” Louis laughed.

“Oh right, that was the night we got kicked out of Dairy Queen because Niall kept trying to go behind the counter to get his own ice cream.”

“Why isn’t it self-serve? It should be self-serve.” Louis laughed; mocking what Niall said that night.

“That was a good night.”

Louis smiled, remembering the night, “Yeah it was.”

“What night?” Zayn asked, settling into his spot beside Louis.

“The night Niall got high on moon rocks and decided to take over Dairy Queen.”

Zayn laughed, “Yeah there was molly crushed up in that batch.”

“No wonder he was extra stupid that night.”

“What are moon rocks?” Lottie asked.

“Weed doused in dabs and rolled in keef. I have some if you want to try it.” Zayn responded, putting an arm around Lottie.

“Cool.” She smiled, resting her head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

HARRY

“Let’s go back to my place and get in the hot tub.” Mads suggested as they walked to Niall’s Range Rover.

“I would but I should probably go home, I have some homework I need to finish.”

“Oh come on man, you can do your homework in class.” Niall responded, putting an arm around Harry.

“I really think I should just go home.”

Mads smiled linking arms with Harry, “Why don’t I call Louis and invite him too.”

Harry shook his head, “Please don’t.”

“Well then you at least come hang out, I don’t want you to be alone when you’re sad.”

“It’s more preferred than being around happy people while sad.”

“Okay.” Mads nodded, “We’ll drop you off then, but you call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

 

LOTTIE

“This movie is supposed to be scary right?” Lottie asked quietly.

Zayn chuckled nodding his head, “Yeah, Why? Are you not scared?”

“Maybe you’re just doing too good of a job protecting me.”

“You guys aren’t being quiet but you are being gross.”

“Sorry.” Zayn laughed, winking at Lottie.

Lottie blushed looking from Zayn to Louis and frowning.

“What?” Zayn asked, following Lottie’s line of sight, seeing Louis with his legs on Liam’s lap.”

“Him and Harry are still together right?”

“He hasn’t told me if they aren’t.”

 

LOUIS

Louis shifted, resting his head on the back of the couch, briefly looking at Liam before looking back at the tv.

“Scared yet?” Liam whispered, looking over at Louis.

Louis smiled, shaking his head, “Not that bad.”

“Good.” Liam smiled back, lightly brushing Louis’ hair out of his eyes.

“I need a drink.” Lottie said abruptly, standing up.

“I’ll get it for you.” Zayn offered.

“No that’s okay.” She said sweetly, before looking down at Louis, “Will you come with me?”

“You can’t go to the kitchen alone?”

“Please Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes, standing up and following Lottie to the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis whisper-shouted.

“You asked me to come in here with you?”

Lottie rolled here eyes, “I mean with Liam! Why are you flirting with him? And where is harry?”

“I told you he was busy.”

“Really? Because he texted me about an hour and a half ago asking if we wanted to grab dinner.”

“Why would he ask you?” Louis asked confused and slightly offended.

“Because you weren’t answering his calls, since when do you not answer Harry’s calls?”

“Since he almost fucked Kendall.” Louis answered harshly.

“Oh, Lou.” Lottie sighed.

Louis shrugged, “I’m trying to forgive him, I really am, but it’s hard.”

“But why are all over Liam? Are you trying to get back at Harry?”

“No.” Louis mumbled, looking down at his feet. “Liam and I are just friends.”

“You don’t act like that with Zayn or Niall.”

“Why do you care?” Why does everyone care so much about who I’m hanging out with?”

“It’s because of who you’re hanging out with, Liam has made it very clear how he feels about you and you’re only egging him on.”

“How? By hanging out with him?”

“No!” Lottie said frustrated, “By putting your feet on his lap, by letting him play with your hair, giggling at everything he says, and that’s just tonight…I have no clue what else has been going on but I do know that you’re flirting with Liam and it’s not harmless, you are giving him parts of you that you should only be giving to Harry.”

Louis crossed his arms, “It’s not like that.”

“Do you like him or something? Because if you do then fine, be with him but you need to figure out what you want.”

Louis stood quietly, not making eye contact.

“Because eventually Harry’s going to stop trying and Liam’s going to stop entertaining you.”

 

HARRY

“You look really good tonight.” Harry complimented, before kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, “You look really nice too.”

Harry beamed, putting his arms around Louis.

“Okay, picture time!” Anne gushed, motioning for all of the kids to get together.

“Look at how good out boys look.” Jay said lovingly.

“I know.” Anne smiled, “I’m so glad Harry found Louis, he’s become such a different person since they got together.”

“Same with Louis, he isn’t so shy anymore.”

“is Louis looking forward to going to A&M?”

Jay nodded, looking at Louis briefly, “He hasn’t said much about it lately, but I know he’s ready for college, he’s been ready since he was five.”

Anne laughed, “I think Harry just wants to go for the parties.”

“Sounds like an eighteen-year-old.”

“Talking about me?” Harry asked cockily as him and Louis approached their moms.

“Always, I just can’t get over how handsome the two of you look.” Anne gushed.

“Thank you Mrs. Styles.”

“Louis, sweetie, I’ve told you, call me Anne.”

“Sorry.” Louis blushed.

“Alright, we’re going to do couple shots, so everyone get with your date.” The photographer announced.

 

“Welcome to Dakota’s, Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, ten under Smith.” Mads informed.

The hostess looked down at the list before smiling and leading them to their table.

“This place, is insane.” Louis said, as he took a seat.

“Wait until you have the food.” Liam laughed, taking the seat in front of Louis.

“What should I get?” Louis asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry smiled, opening his menu for him and Louis to look at, “I usually get the porterhouse, but the lamb is good, and the filet mignon.”

“Do they have anything that isn’t red meat?” Morgan asked, looking over the menu.

“It’s a stake house sweetie.” Mads chuckled.

“There’s seafood.” Lottie spoke up, looking over the menu.

“Can we share the shrimp cocktail?” Louis asked Harry.

“Of course, babe.”

 

“Who’s got the champagne?” Niall asked, grabbing some glasses.

“Right here.” Harry said grabbing the bottle and passing it to Niall.

Niall accepted the bottle pouring the tan liquid into two glasses before taking a sip.

Louis smiled looking up at Harry; “You know I love you right?”

Harry looked at Louis lovingly, nodding his head, “I love you too.”

Louis smiled wearily, leaning forward to kiss Harry.

 

“Oh my goodness, this place looks amazing!” Mads gushed, as they walked into the Magnolia ballroom.

“They have a photo booth!” Alyssa said excitedly, grabbing Mads hand.

Harry looked around the grand ballroom, taking in the various neon lights that were glowing from the walls and stage, there were tables to the right of the room and a dance floor to the left, tables of snacks lining the back wall along with three photo booths.”

“Want to dance?”

Louis looked up at Harry, nodding his head.

Harry lead Louis to the dance floor, putting his hands on the boy's hips, moving them to the beat of whatever pop song was playing.

“You know I was kind of worried about tonight.” Harry confessed.

“Why?”

Harry shrugged, “Up until a few days ago I thought we were going to break up.”

Louis frowned slightly, leaning forward to kiss Harry, “Let’s not talk about that, let’s just enjoy tonight okay?”

Harry nodded, pulling Louis closer, “Okay babe.”

 

LOUIS

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, letting himself be swayed back and forth, he looked around at the other couples dancing, his eyes landing on Liam. He watched as the boy held the redhead, smiling as he told her something. He quickly looked away when he saw Liam look up.

“You okay?” Harry asked, feeling Louis turn his head abruptly.

Louis smiled up at Harry, nodding his head, “Yeah…I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, can we um, can we take a quick break? I just, I need to go to the restroom.”

Harry nodded, a concerned look on his face as Louis excused himself off of the dance floor.

 

Louis walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed, turning on the water and splashing a bit on his face. He looked at himself again briefly before turning to grab a towel to dry himself. He walked out of the bathroom, stopping when he almost ran into Liam.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Louis responded lamely.

“Where have you been lately? I haven’t really seen you around since that night we hung out at your house.”

Louis looked down at his feet briefly, “I’ve just um, I’ve just been busy getting everything together for prom, and spending time with my mom and sister.”

Liam nodded, “For a second I thought you were avoiding me.”

Louis lifted the corner of his mouth, shaking his head, “Trust me, if I could be around you right now I would be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just trying to figure a few things out.”

Liam tilted his head, looking at Louis confused, “What do you mean?”

“I um, I’ve just had a lot to think about lately, and I lot to consider.”

“Anything I can help with?” Liam asked genuinely concerned.

“No, thank you, but no it’s okay…um, I better get back to Harry but I’ll find you later.”

Liam nodded, smiling. “Okay, have fun tonight.”

“You too.” Louis whispered before walking back to the ballroom.

 

“Hey, babe, are you okay?” Harry asked once Louis was back.

“Yeah I’m fine, just really had to pee. You want to go take some pictures in the photo booth?”

“Sure.” Harry smiled, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading them to one of the booths.

“What poses should we do?” Louis asked, looking into the camera.

Harry grinned, pressing an open mouth kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis giggled, as the camera flashed. He moved away before leaning forward and kissing Harry.

Harry smiled into this kiss, closing his eyes.

They took a few more pictures, some funny faces and some cute ones before people started knocking on the booth.

“Sorry, we’re done.” Harry laughed as the two of them slid out of the booth.

“Oh this one’s a keeper.” Louis giggled, looking at the one with Harry cheesing and Louis crossing his eyes.

“Keep it, I want this one.” Harry said, grabbing the strip where Louis was looking at Harry intently while Harry smiled into the camera along with some of them kissing.

“Guys, have you voted yet?” Mads asked, coming up to the two boys.

“Yeah, we voted when got here.”

“Well vote again, there’s rumor that Marie Tolkien is in the lead and I’m sorry but I’m not letting miss two nose jobs beat me out for prom queen, I have earned that title.”

Harry laughed, nodding his head. “Okay, we’ll go vote again.”

“Thank you.” Mads smiled, “Oh, and don’t forget to vote for Niall.”

“Why would vote for Niall when I’m running?” Harry joked, putting an arm around Louis.

“Very funny Harry.”

MADS

“Okay, students settle down, it’s time to announce your 2017 Prom King and Queen.” The principle said into the microphone. “So if I could have the nominees join me on stage.” He waited as the students made their way to the stage; he smiled once everyone was ready, pulling two white envelopes out of his jacket pocket. “Without further a due, your 2017 prom king is,” He paused opening the first envelope, “Niall Horan.”

“Congrats man.” Harry smiled, bro-hugging Niall.

Niall smiled, walking over to the crowns and bending slightly for the teacher to place the item on his head.

“And now, for our prom queen.” The principle said, opening the next envelope, “Well, would you like that, your 2017 Prom Queen is none other than Madeline Smith.”

Mads squealed excitedly, scurrying over to Niall and allowing him to put her crown on.

“Now if everyone would clear the dance floor for the King and Queen’s dance.”

 

(live well – palace)

The couple made their way to the dance floor, Niall extending a hand for Mads to take.

Mads smiled widely, taking Niall’s hand and allowing herself to pulled into him.

“You’re lucky I love you, because I hate dancing and I especially hate doing it in front of a crowd.” Niall joked, as him and Mads swayed back and forth.

“That’s not true, you like dancing, you’re just not very good.” Mads teased.

Niall scoffed, a smile plastered to his face, “I resemble that remark.”

Mads rolled her eyes fondly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall smiled, kissing his girlfriend.

 

HARRY

“Your beer.” Harry said, kissing Louis cheek.

“Thank you babe.” Louis smiled, excepting the red cup.

“Want to find somewhere to smoke?” Harry asked, putting an arm around Louis.

“Yeah, do you have weed or do I need to find Zayn?”

Harry shook his head, pulling out a small baggie with six joints and a couple of pills.

“What pills do you have?”

“Molly, kanna, hi-octane, big daddy, and sextreme.”

“Sextreme?” Louis smiled, “What’s that one do?”

Harry chuckled, leaning into Louis a bit. “It makes the sex last longer and makes it feel better by heightening every nerve in your body.”

Louis giggled, looking up at Harry. “Does it actually work?”

“Want to find out?”

Louis blushed, biting his lip, “Let’s smoke first and then we can.”

Harry smiled, nodding his head, “Okay babe, let’s go.”

 

They found a small outdoor couch to sit on, Niall and Mads joining them.

“So whose house is this?” Louis asked, leaning back into the couch and putting his legs on Harry’s lap.

“Connor Leah, the foreign exchange student.” Harry said before putting his hand on the outside of Louis’ right thigh and bringing his joint to his lips.

Louis nodded, lighting his joint. “Congrats on Making homecoming queen.”

Mads smiled, adjusting her crown, “Thank you…I’m very proud of myself.”

Louis laughed, taking another hit.

“I’m surprised you beat me for king Niall.” Harry joked.

“What can I say, the people love me.”

Harry threw his head back, laughing hard. “That’s got to be it.”

“What’s going on over here?” Zayn asked as him and Lottie joined them.

“We’re learning about how loved Niall is.”

“You mean by your mom and Mads right?” Zayn teased, taking a seat on one of the couches.

“Fuck off, I’m likable.”

“Yes you are baby.” Mads cooed, putting her hand on Niall’s knee.

“Let me get a joint.” Liam said, taking a seat beside Zayn.

“They’re the one’s who have the weed.” Zayn informed, motioning to Harry and Louis.

“Since when do you not carry weed on you?” Mads asked.

“Sold it all at prom,” Zayn shrugged, looking back at Liam, “but I’m sure there’s plenty of it around here since I sold to eighty percent of the people here.”

“Here Li, you can have the rest of mine.” Louis offered, sitting up slightly to hand Liam is partially smoked joint.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled, accepting the joint, his fingers brushing Louis’ in the process.

Harry flared his nostrils, trying to contain himself as he watched the interaction. “Do you want another one?” He asked, Louis.

Louis shook his head, removing his legs from Harrys and moving to sit sideways on his lap. “No, I want to share yours.”

Harry smiled, his anger fading slightly.

“So where’s Morgan?” Niall asked, looking away from Harry and Louis and over to Liam.

“She had to go home, her mom doesn’t like her partying.”

“That lame.” Mads said, taking a hit of her joint.

Liam shrugged, “It’s cool, I’m sure I can find someone else tonight…maybe a blonde.”

“I can’t see you with a blonde.” Mads said, shaking her head, “I think you should try going for someone like Candice Johnson, she’s double jointed and always down to fuck.”

“Just my type.” Liam laughed, taking a hit.

Louis shifted, looking down at his hands.

“You okay?” Harry asked, putting his hand Louis’ knee.

Louis looked at Harry, forcing a smile, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Do you want another hit?”

Louis nodded, accepting the joint and taking three big hits.

 

LOUIS

“What are you drinking?” Liam asked, coming up next to Louis who was in the kitchen looking over the alcohol.

Louis shrugged, “Haven’t decided yet, what do you think I should I have?”

Liam took a minute to think it over before grabbing whipped cream vodka and root beer, mixing it together.

Louis looked at Liam skeptically.

“Trust me, it’s really good.”

Louis smiled, taking a small sip and then a large gulp.

Liam laughed, putting his hand on Louis’ hip, “Told you you’d like it.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, walking into the kitchen, trying to ignore Liam’s hand.

“Liam made me a drink.” Louis informed, stretching the drink towards Harry, “Want to try it?”

Harry shook his head, crossing his arms, eyes locked on Liam.

“I’m gonna go play beer pong or something, I’ll talk to you later Lou.”

Louis nodded, smiling over at Liam. “Yeah, I’ll come find you.”

“What was going on?”

“I told you he made me a drink.” Louis said calmly.

“Then why was he touching you?”

Louis shrugged, taking a sip. “I didn’t notice that he was.”

“You didn’t notice the hand on your waist?”

“Harry.” Louis sighed, “I don’t want to do this here, we were having a good night I just want you to have a good night.”

“Why is it so important that I have a good night?”

Louis shrugged, “It’s your senior prom, and I don’t know we’ve been rocky these past few weeks and I just want one night where we didn’t fight and where you were happy.”

“So is that why you’ve been your old self these past few days?”

Louis shrugged, “I was tired of fighting, I…I was tired of not being able to have a good time or feeling guilty when I was.”

“You wouldn’t have felt guilty if you hadn’t been hanging out with Liam so much.” Harry accused.

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, “Harry, I…” He paused, quieting his voice while he waited for the people that walked into the kitchen to get their drinks, “I don’t want to do this here, okay? We can talk about all of this later.”

“Talk about what? I just want to know why he was touching you.” Harry said, worried.

“Harry.”

“Tell me why he was touching you, and why you got so upset when Mads was telling him who to hook up with.” He pressed.

“Harry please, I don’t want to have this conversation right now, I just want to have a good night, I promise you we will talk about all of this soon.”

“All of what? What is going on Louis? Am I still imagining everything or is there something going on?”

Louis bit his lip, looking down at his feet. “I love you Harry.”

“Well I love you too, but…”

“But nothing, let’s just leave it at that, I love you and all we need to worry about is getting through the night without arguing, we’ve been doing so well these past few days.”

“Yeah, because you haven’t been hanging out with Liam.” Harry said, starting to get angry.

“Harry, Liam isn’t the problem here.”

“Are you saying I am!”

Louis crossed his arms, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, “Can we go outside since your insisting on having this conversation now.”

“No I want to talk about it here.”

Louis stressed, noticing people start to crowd into the kitchen. “Harry please.” He whispered.

Harry sighed, walking to the door and outside, Louis following him.

 

HARRY

“Okay we’re outside, now tell me what’s going on.”

Louis crossed his arms, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately…”

“About what?”

“Me, my future, us and just kind of everything.”

“And?” Harry asked, panicked.

Louis shrugged, “Can we please talk about this later?”

“No, I want to talk about this now…do you see a future with me Louis!” Harry asked, hurt expression on his face.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, looking down at his feet.

“Because I can’t keep worrying every five seconds that I’m going to lose you.” He paused, voice breaking. “I love you so much it hurts and it kills me to know that you kissed Liam and that you like hanging out with him so much but damn it Louis I don’t want to know what it’s like to not be with you…I don’t want that feeling again. I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Every part of me wanted to know you, to be around you and I finally have you and I am not ready to give that up.” He paused again, stepping closer to Louis, “But I will. I will end this so you don’t have to, if that is what you want. If you want to be with him or if you just want to go live the life you’ve always wanted, then tell me and I will find a way to live without you again.” Harry let out a heavy sigh, running his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone. “Because all I want is for you to be happy.”

Louis’ bottom lip trembled as he brought his hand to Harry’s. He let out a shaky breath, looking up through watery eyes. “I love you Harry, but there’s just something inside of me that’s telling me this isn’t my future.”

“You mean me…that I’m not your future.”

Louis shook his head. “No. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that you are who I’m supposed to be with. I just don’t think you’re who I’m supposed to be with right now.”

Harry nodded, looking down at his feet as he dropped his hand from Louis’. “Okay.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry pulled away, shaking his head, “I love you Louis but if you can’t see us together then we shouldn’t be.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Harry laughed, bitterly, “You just told me you I’m not who you’re supposed to be with, you basically ended things there.”

“But I…I’m sorry.” Louis said, defeated.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/) reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d) i'll add songs as the story continues


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, Hookups, and Graduation. 
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i can't believe i finally finished this story...i hope you enjoy the final chapter of Jefferson High and i hope you enjoyed the entire work. There will be a 'sequel' with their college years that i hope to have out in August. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through my crappy updating schedule and thank you to those who are just now finding it and reading it. You all mean so much to me and i've enjoyed writing every bit of this story and reading/responding to comments. xx Enjoy this super long chapter and look out for Jefferson High: The College Years

HARRY

“Sweetie, you need to get out of bed,” Anne said, standing outside of Harry’s door.

Harry groaned, rolling over, staring at the wall.

“Harry, I understand you’re upset but staying in bed like this isn’t going to help.”

Harry ignored Anne, continuing to stare at the wall.

Anne sighed, opening the door slightly, “Honey, why don’t you call Niall and go play football or something?”

Harry remained quiet, looking at his mom briefly before looking back at the wall, “No thanks.”

“Well, you can either go hang out with Niall or you can come help me at the bakery, but either way you’re getting out of that bed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone. “I’ll call Niall.”

 

“Have you talked to him at all since prom?” Niall asked, sitting on his couch.

Harry shook his head, scrolling through his phone.

“Zayn said he’s really upset about it too…I don’t know if that makes you feel any better, but…” Mads said, fading out as she took a seat beside Harry.

“I guess,” Harry mumbled.

“Taylor’s having a party tonight…we should go; might help get your mind off of things,” Niall suggested.

“Sure.”

 

LOUIS

“Where are you going?” Jay asked, setting the table.

“Well, you said you were having a dinner thing so I was going to go to the library to study.”

Jay nodded, “How are you today?”

“I’m not one hundred percent, but I’ll get there…It’s hard seeing him around school, but we keep our distance.”

Jay smiled sadly, “I’m sorry honey. What about Liam, have you talked to him?”

Louis hesitated, shaking his head, “Not since prom.”

“Has he tried to speak with you?”

Louis nodded, “He’s texted me a few times but I don’t think I should respond.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too soon.”

“Well sweetie it’s always going to feel too soon.”

Louis shrugged, “I’ll know when the time is right…I just, I don’t want to hurt him more than I already have.”

Jay nodded, “Everything will work it’s self, love.”

 

“Hey man, want to come over and smoke?”

Louis hesitated, adjusting his phone slightly, “Um…just me and you?”

“Well I mean Liam’s here.”

“Oh um, I don’t know…I was going to go to the library to study for the test on Wednesday.”

“You’ve been studying none stop for the past two weeks, I think you know all the material.”

Louis staid silent, biting his lip.

“Come on man, you deserve to just kickback a little…and I mean if you really need to satisfy the urge to learn I’ll turn on the history channel.”

“Funny.”

“I’m kidding, but really you should come hang out…we’ve got beer, we’re making tacos and we rented Terminator one and two and I just bought a fresh stash, so what do you say?”

Louis took a moment to think about it, nodding his head to himself, “Okay, I’m on my way.”

“Awesome, side door’s open.”

“Kay,” Louis responded before hanging up the phone.

 

HARRY

“Should we do shots?” Niall asked as they walked into the oversized white house.

“Why not,” Harry responded, following Niall and Mads into the kitchen.

“Harry, so glad you came.” Taylor smiled when she saw the brunette.

Harry raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips. “Only so many times I can not show up to a party before I’m considered irrelevant.”

Taylor giggled flirtatiously, “You’d never become irrelevant.”

Harry let out a small chuckle; filling a small glass with vodka and throwing it back.

“You know there’s a better way to do a shot.”

Harry smirked, resting his hands on the counter as he licked his lips. “Oh yeah? Care to show me?”

Taylor giggled again, grabbing the salt and a lime before hopping up on the counter, she licked her hand to get her neck wet, sprinkling salt on it before putting the lime in her mouth and lifting up her shirt.

Harry nodded, cocky expression on his face as he poured tequila into the girl’s belly button. “I knew I liked you.”

Taylor smiled, waiting for Harry to take his shot.

Harry bent down, sucking up the alcohol before licking the girl’s neck and taking the lime out of her mouth. He spit the lime out, going back and connecting their lips. Taylor moaned softly, putting her hand on the back of Harry’s neck to deepen the kiss.

 

NIALL

“Well someone’s clearly feeling better,” Niall said to Mads.

Mads raised her eyebrow looking at Niall, “How stupid are you?”

“Little above average.”

“Niall.”

“What?” Niall laughed, “This is normal for Harry.”

“Yeah, when he breaks up with fling, not two weeks after breaking up with the love of his life.”

Niall shrugged, “It’s who he is Mads…it’s how he copes.”

“I just hate that this happened to him.”

“He’ll be okay, we just need to keep him occupied as much as possible.”

“It looks like Taylor’s doing that for us.” She responded, motioning over to the couple.

Niall looked up, seeing Taylor sitting up on the edge of the counter with her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands up her shirt. “I suddenly feel like we’re invading a private moment.”

“Girls like Taylor don’t get the concept of a private moment.”

“You’re hot when you’re being mean.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “Come on, I need a joint.”

 

LOUIS

“Chicken, pork, or beef?” Liam asked Louis as he grabbed a taco shell.

“We have enough food to feed like twenty people.”

“That’s not true, I can eat for like four sober and like seven high.”

Louis giggled, “That’s still like thirteen people.”

“I know you can put away food, gorgeous. And Zayn over there eats for like twenty on his own…so if anything we don’t have enough.”

Louis bit his lip, blushing slightly. “Okay, I’ll have two beef and one chicken.”

“You got it.” Liam winked, fixing the tacos for Louis.

“I’m going to go get the weed and put the first movie in, y’all bring the food,” Zayn said standing up from the stool he was on.

“You like cilantro, right?”

Louis nodded, standing up, “Yeah…do you need help with anything?”

“You could grab the salsa and drinks if you want, and I’ll grab the tacos.”

“Okay,” Louis said quietly, reaching to grab the salsa.

Liam reached out grabbing Louis hand gently, “How are you?”

Louis looked down at his feet shrugging, “I hate that I hurt him so bad.”

Liam nodded, stroking the back of Louis’ hand with his thumb, “I’m here if you need me.”

“I know.” Louis nodded, “I appreciate that.”

Liam smiled, removing his hand and grabbing the tacos, “Let’s go watch robots kill people.”

HARRY

Harry wiped the corner of his mouth before running a hand through his hair as he walked out of Taylor’s room and made his way back to the party.

“Hey man, where’ve you been?” Niall asked, fixing himself a drink.

“I had to thank the host,” Harry said vaguely, grabbing a can of beer.

Niall smirked, “Alright...so you boned?”

Harry shook his head, “Nah but I did get to brush up on some old skills.”

“Nice…well, I think Mads found pills if you want some.”

“Sweet, what kind?”

“Not sure,” Niall shrugged, “I think molly.”

“Fuck, where is she?”

“Outback, smoking a blunt.”

“Let’s go.” Harry smiled, taking a big chug of his beer.

 

“So beautiful, I hear you found molly.”

Mads looked up at Harry, lazy smiled on her face. “Sure did and I found some powder.”

“How much do you love me?”

“Like in this moment or in general.” Mads teased.

“In general.”

Mads chuckled, taking out three pills and crushing them with a rock before mixing them with some powder and breaking the pile into four lines. “You take first pick.” She said handing Harry a five-dollar bill.

Harry grinned cupping her face in his hands, “You’re an angel.”

“I know, I know.”

Harry bit his lip, getting level with the table. He placed the bill under his right nostril and his thumb over his left before inhaling as he moved the bill along the line. He sat up tilting his back and wiggling his nose.

“You can do another, if you want…I’ve already done three, those are for you and Niall.”

“You are one lucky bastard,” Harry said to Niall before doing another line.

Niall smiled down at Mads, running a hand through her hair and winking.

Mads blushed, smiling widely up at Niall.

“Love you.” Niall mouthed, running his thumb along the blonde’s cheekbone.

“Love you too.” She mouthed back.

 

LOUIS

“I need more beer, how’s everyone else?” Zayn asked, sitting up slightly.

“I’m fine,” Liam responded, putting an arm on the back of the couch.

“Cool, Lou what about you?”

“Huh,” Louis said, breaking his stare from Liam to look at Zayn, “Oh um, no no, I’m fine, thank you.”

Liam looked over at Louis, smiling at the boy.

Louis blushed, looking down.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Louis asked shyly.

“Look away…I like that I make you blush.”

Louis shrugged, “It’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute,” Liam smirked, taking a sip of his beer.

“It’s not cute, I probably look ridiculous.”

Liam leaned forward, putting his hand on Louis’ chin to make eye contact, “I promise you don’t look ridiculous, and by the way whenever you’re ready for this.” He paused, moving a finger between the two of them, “I’m ready.”

Louis’ breath hitched, his eyes wide as he nodded his head, “Okay.”

Liam smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead before turning back to the movie.

 

 

HARRY

“You’re test will consist of two hundred questions, fifty true-false, twenty fill in the blank, thirty matching, and one hundred multiple choice. There is an essay that is purely extra credit, which if you have anything less than a ‘b’ I suggest you do it.” Mrs. White said passing out the tests. “You’ll have the entire class period to complete the test and if you aren’t able to finish please let me know and we will arrange for you to finish before the end of the day, you may begin.”

Harry grabbed his pen, reading the first question before circling an answer and repeating until he got the essay part of the test.

 

_What is one thing that has happened this year that has impacted your life? And how has it changed you?_

 

Harry read the question, laughing to himself before grabbing the packet and taking it to the teacher.

“Mr. Styles, done already?”

Harry nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Did you do the extra credit?”’

“No ma’am, I have an ‘A’ so I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“Why don’t you give it a shot? It could only help you.”

“I’d rather not, nothing really happened this year.”

Mrs. White looked at Harry knowingly, before setting the test down on her desk. “Okay, well just go to your desk and wait for everyone to finish.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“What do you think you made?” Mads asked as she and Harry walked down the hall.

“Probably a solid ‘B’…I just kind of skimmed the questions.”

“Did you not know the material?”

Harry shrugged, “I knew it, I just didn’t care enough to read all two hundred questions.”

“What if you failed?”

“Then I’d end the semester with a ‘C’, I have a hundred percent in that class, I think I’ll be okay.”

Mads sighed, “If you say so.”

 

 

LOUIS

“Care if I join you?”

Louis looked up from his notecards, seeing Liam standing in front of him. “Oh um…”

“Unless you’re waiting for someone.”

Louis blushed, shaking his head, “No I’m not waiting on anyone…I’m just going over my speech for tomorrow.”

“Need help?” Liam asked, taking a seat in front of Louis.

“How are you going to help me memorize a speech?”

“Recite it to me, without using your cards.”

Louis smiled, looking down briefly, “Maybe later, I’d feel silly doing it in the cafeteria.”

Liam smiled, picking up his fork, “Suit yourself, what’s the speech on?”

“The history of New Orleans.”

“Oh, intrigue…now you _have_ to read it to me.”

“It was a lot of fun researching, I didn’t realize just how much happened there, and all of the creepy shit that’s happened, it was too cool.”

“Have you ever been to New Orleans?”

Louis shook his head, “No, unfortunately, I’ve always wanted to though.”

“It’s a sick place, we went a few years back…we got way too drunk and Mads got offered a stripper job by like three different clubs.”

Louis laughed, “Sounds like quite the experience.”

Liam nodded, “It was a lot of fun.”

“Maybe y’all will go again one day.”

“I doubt I’d be invited.”

“Why? You’re still friends with Mads and Niall right?”

Liam shrugged, “Yeah I guess, but I don’t think they’ll talk to me much now that you and Harry broke up.”

“I didn’t mean for you to lose your friends.”

Liam reached out for Louis' hand, shaking his head, “This isn’t on you, I’m in control of my actions, I knew the consequences when I decided to pursue you.”

“I still feel bad.”

Liam smiled, running his thumb across Louis’ knuckles, “You’re sweet…now, why don’t you tell me when you’re going to let me hear that speech.”

 

HARRY

“Hey, guys why don’t we eat outside today?” Niall said, not letting Harry or Mads enter the cafeteria.

“Okay, but I have to go get my food,” Harry said trying to walk past Niall.

“Mads brought a lunch, I’m sure she’ll share.”

“Niall it’s taco day, I’m getting tacos.”

“I’ll get it for you.” Niall offered.

“Why are you being so weird?” Harry asked, walking into the cafeteria and stopping when he saw Louis and Liam.

“What’s wrong?” Mads asked, walking up to Harry. “Oh.”

“Harry?” Niall asked, “Are you okay?”

Harry flared his nostrils, walking through the cafeteria, past Louis and over Taylor.

“Hey.” He smiled, taking a seat beside the brunette.

Taylor bit her lip, looking at Harry, “Hey.”

“Awesome party the other night.” He said, peaking over to Louis who watching his every move.

“So you had fun?”

Harry smirked, putting his hand on the girl’s knee, “Of course I did, and I thoroughly enjoyed our, little moment.”

Taylor blushed, “Me too.”

“You have my number right?” Harry asked tilting his head.

Taylor nodded, a bit too eagerly.

“Cool, text me sometime.”

“Okay, yeah…yeah, I will.”

Harry winked at Taylor before standing up and walking towards the line to get his food.

 

LOUIS

“So I guess he’s moving on,” Louis mumbled, looking down at his flash cards.

Liam looked back at Louis, smiling sadly at him, “Do you miss him?”

Louis nodded, “A lot. But it was for the best, if we had staid together we would’ve ruined each other.”

“How so?”

“He was too jealous and I wasn’t. I wasn’t able to give him the love he deserved and it wasn’t fair to him.”

“Yeah, but Harry was in the relationship way longer than you, he had been in love with you for years and you were just starting to fall in love with him.”

“I really was in love with him.”

“Was?”

Louis looked up at Liam, shrugging. “I still love him, just not in the way he wants me to.”

Liam nodded, looking from Louis to Harry, “You’ll be okay babe.”

Louis blushed, biting his lip. “I should probably go…I promised someone I would help them study for their tests tomorrow.”

“I didn’t upset you did I?”

Louis shook his head, gathering his things, “No you didn’t. It’s just, it’s too soon.”

“Hey.” Liam smiled, gently holding Louis’ hand, “the last thing I want to do is rush you, take as long as you need and until then, I’m fine just hanging out.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiled, putting his backpack over his shoulder; “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.”

HARRY

“What the hell was that?” Mads asked once Harry joined her and Niall outside.

“What was what?”

“That bullshit with Taylor, you don’t actually like her do you?”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, shaking his head, “Of course not, but she’s easy and I need a distraction.”

“Okay, when did we go back to junior year?”

“Look, I just lost Louis and I’m going to do what I have to in order to get over him,” Harry said harshly.

Mads crossed her arms, looking at Harry dead on, “There are better ways.”

“I like my way.”

“Guys, let’s not do this. Harry, fuck whoever you want and babe, let him fuck whomever he wants. You used to encourage him, hell you’ve helped him make plays on girls.”

“That was before Louis. I just, I think you gave up too easily.”

“I had already lost him, Mads.”

Mads frowned, looking down, “I liked you guys together, you two made sense, him and Liam don’t make sense.”

“I don’t want to talk about this Mads,” Harry mumbled sadly.

“Fine, I’m sorry. I can ask Daphne if she’s still interested in you…you know she’s into the kinky shit.”

Harry chuckled slightly, “If I remember correctly she’s was very kinky.”

“So you want me to talk to her?”

“Invite her to the party tonight and I’ll take it from there.”

“There’s a party tonight?” Niall asked, confused.

“There is now, my lake house seven o’clock.”

 

“What no vodka, Harry how many time have I told you to make sure that we have plenty of vodka on standby for impromptu parties?” Mads sighed, looking over the booze.

“Relax Chicken Little, Taylor is bringing vodka.”

“Enough for me and everyone else or one bottle because that bitch isn’t too smart.”

Harry laughed, “Aren’t you supposed to be all about girl empowerment and equality?”

“I’m around white males ninety-three percent of the time, ya’ll tend to rub off on me.”

“I’ve never called a girl a bitch.” Harry defended.

Mads rolled her eyes, “Whatever, how much is she bringing?”

“She’s bringing what was left from her party, which is about five or six bottles.”

“You’d better hope it’s six or you’re going to buy more.”

“So demanding.” Harry teased, pouring rum into a punch bowl.

Mads blew Harry a kiss, smiling sweetly.

“I still don’t know how you put up with her.” Harry joked to Niall as the blonde walked into the kitchen, a case of beer in each hand.

Niall placed a case on the island, laughing slightly, “What she’d do?”

“I told him very nicely, but stern, that we need more vodka.”

“My girl likes her vodka.” Niall shrugged.

“Yes, I do.” Mads smiled, kissing Niall’s cheek.

 

LOUIS

“Hey, mom, what’s for dinner?” Louis asked walking into the kitchen.

“Honey chipotle chicken, mashed potatoes, fried okra, and garden salad.”

Louis nodded, leaning against the kitchen island.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve been thinking about college.”

“Okay.” Jay said curiously, “What about it?”

“I was thinking of going to Cambridge like originally planned.”

“Honey, you already told them no.”

Louis shook his head, “I never did…I kept meaning to, but stuff came up.”

“Well, if that’s what you want then it’s fine with me. We’ll get you an apartment off campus since I’m sure the dorms are full by now and I’ll look into getting a place as soon as possible.”

“You don’t have to come with me. I just, I know grandma is going to be moving down here and she doesn’t need to be put through that big of a move. And I can always come back to visit or you can come visit. Also, I’ve been looking for apartments and I found one that’s a five minute walk to campus…it’s nothing fancy just a small studio but I think it’ll work. And I’ve been looking for jobs, I haven’t found anything yet but I’m sure I will soon.”

Jay smiled, setting down the masher for a moment, “You are just the sweetest kid.”

“At least you think so,” Louis mumbled, taking a seat.

“Rough day?”

Louis shrugged, “Nothing I couldn’t handle…I’m just going to go study some more, call me when dinner’s ready?”

“Sure sweetie. Why don’t you call Zayn and see if he wants to join us.”

“Alright.”

HARRY

“You’re peaking.” Niall accused, once Mads swung the bat at the papier-mâché donkey hanging in the game room.

“Niall, I missed, how could I be peaking.”

“To throw us off.”

Mads chuckled, “Yes I’m that devious.”

“Don’t listen to him Mads, you crack that puppy open and let the party favors fly.” Harry encouraged.

Mads laughed, swinging again and tapping the piñata.

“One more try.”

Mads took a deep breathe, preparing herself as she took her last swing, pills and condoms flying across the room. “Yay! I did it.”

“Fantastic work,” Harry said, kissing Mads cheek before swooping down to grab two white pills and a condom. “I’m going to find Daphne.”

“You might want another one,” Mads said, handing Harry one more condom.

 

“Hey,” Harry said charmingly, putting one hand on the wall and the other on the brunette’s hip.

“Hey, Harry.” Daphne smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Ever had sex on a sail boat?”

Daphne bit her lip, shaking her head.

“Want to change that?”

“Okay.” Daphne smiled, allowing Harry to lead her outside.

 

“I found tequila,” Harry said, walking back onto the main deck.

“Good, let’s do shots.” Daphne giggled, grabbing the bottle and pouring the liquid down her throat.

Harry grinned, taking the bottle and taking a shot for himself, “So.” He started, stepping closer to the brunette, “Is it true that you spent last semester in France?”

Daphne giggled, nodding her head as she took another shot.

“Can you say something in French?”

“Je veux que tu me baisez jusqu'à ce que je te prie de me faire cum.” She whispered, wrapping her right hand around the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head, “I don’t know what you just said but damn if it wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Daphne giggled again, attaching her lips to Harry.

Harry groaned, running his hand up the girl’s shirt, letting his hand roam her brown skin.

“If you wanted to get handsy all you had to do was ask.” Daphne joked.

Harry froze, looking at into the girl's brown eyes, “What did you just say?”

Daphne looked at Harry confused, running a hand through his hair, “I was joking.”

“I um, I-I have to go, I’m sorry.”

“What? Where are you going?” She called after Harry.

“I have to fix something.”

 

LOUIS

“I’m just shocked you’ve never seen Children Of The Corn.”

“You know how I feel about horror movies.” Louis laughed, looking down at his phone.

“Why do you checking your phone? Expecting someone?” Zayn taunted.

Louis blushed, “No. Well I mean Liam usually texts me around this time to see if I can talk on the phone.”

“So are you two like official now or what’s up?”

“We aren’t official, we’re just friends as of right now.”

“Do you not want to date him?”

“It’s complicated…” Louis paused, shifting to look at Zayn, “I mean Harry and I just broke up like three weeks ago and I would just feel like I was betraying him.”

Zayn nodded, “I get that. When do…” He paused, tilting his head.

“What?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Louis asked confused, trying to listen for what Zayn was talking about.

“Someone’s outside.”

“Zayn if you’re trying to scare me, it’s not going to work.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed, “If I wanted to scare you I wouldn’t be this lame about it, there really is someone outside.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m putting my shoes on so I can go see what it is.”

“Wait for me.” Louis said quickly, getting up and putting his shoes on as well.

 

“What do you think it is?” Louis whispered as him and Zayn walked around his house.

“I don’t know, might just be a raccoon.”

“Ow, shit.”

“Who’s there?” Zayn said dominantly when they heard a voice.

“Oh my god, we’re going to die!” Louis panicked, as they got closer to the source.

Zayn sighed, stopping when he saw Harry tangled up in a rose bush, “I think this belongs to you.”

“Huh?” Louis asked, stepping forward and seeing his ex boyfriend. “Harry?”

“Hey guys, how’s your night going?” Harry asked, trying to act casual.

Zayn rolled his eyes, extending a hand to help Harry up.

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled as he wiggled himself out of the roses.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Louis asked once Harry was on his feet.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, looking from Louis to Zayn.

“I’m gonna go inside.”

Louis nodded, looking back at Harry.

Harry smiled awkwardly, rocking up on his toes. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Louis giggled slightly before collecting himself, “Why are you here.”

“I was at the lake house tonight and um, I went out to the boat where we played quarters.”

Louis nodded, following along.

“And well, I don’t know I just I think we were too hasty.”

“Harry.” Louis sighed.

“What?” Harry asked, stepping closer to Louis, “Don’t you miss me?”

“Of course I miss you.” Louis replied honestly.

“Then let’s just forget about this silly break up and get back together.” Harry said hopefully, pulling Louis in by his waist.

Louis shook his head, slightly pulling away from Harry, “We can’t Harry.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because,”

“Because why?” Harry pressed.

“Because I like Liam.” Louis said abruptly, eyes going wide. “Oh my god, Harry.”

Harry looked at Louis, betrayal washing over his features.

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis said softly, reaching out for the taller boy.

“I shouldn’t have come…just, just forget this ever happened. I’ll just, I’ll see you around school and on campus.”

“No you won’t,” Louis whispered, “I rejected my acceptance to A&M…I’m going to Cambridge.”

“What, why?”

Louis shrugged, “I was only going to be with you and since we aren’t together anymore it just didn’t seem right.”

“Well I’m glad you decided to go to Cambridge, I know it’s what you’ve always wanted. I really just want you to be happy.”

Louis looked down at his feet, holding back tears before he wrapped his arms around Harry, “You deserve so much better.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist tightly, enjoying the moment.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

Harry pulled Louis closer, burying his nose in the boy’s hair, “Please Louis.”

Louis shook his head, pulling away from Harry and crossing his arms. “I hope you find someone who treats you the way you should be. Someone,” He paused, letting out a shaky breath, “Someone who makes you happy.”

“You make me happy, Lou.” Harry said, putting his hands below Louis’ shoulders.

“But I don’t treat you right Harry. I’m not good enough for you, I know you think I am but I’m not! I can’t give you what you want, I can’t be with you while my main focus is me, I’m too selfish to be with you.”

Harry shook his head, as Louis spoke, “No, you are perfect for me, I’ve know for fifteen years that you are the one for me.”

“But that was just a fantasy, sweetie…this is reality and maybe we’ll cross paths again one day, but for now I think this is for the best.”

Harry bowed his head, sniffling slightly. “Okay, good luck at graduation.” He mumbled before turning around and walking to his truck.

Louis shuttered, a sob ripping through him.

 

“What did he want?” Zayn asked when he heard the door open.

Louis was quite, softly closing the door back.

Zayn looked up from his phone, quickly getting up and going over to Louis.

Louis held onto Zayn, tears falling from his face, “I’m a horrible person.”

“No you’re not.”

Louis nodded, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder, “I just broke his heart, and I saw it…I have never felt so low in my life how. How do people do this?”

Zayn pulled back, looking at Louis directly. “This stuff happens, you’re saving him so much heartache because had you two staid together with the way you were feeling things would have ended so much worse then they did.”

Louis shook his head slightly, “I still hate that I did this to him, I hate that I’m the one hurting him. I never wanted to hurt him.”

HARRY

“Damn it.” Harry said frustrated, punching his steering wheel, his head hitting the headrest. He ran a hand over his face, a shutter running through him as tears fell down his face. “Damn it, damn it, damn it.” He repeated, wiping his tears as he tried to collect himself. He let out a shaky breath, sniffling before opening his door and making his way inside his lake house.

 

“Man where have you been?” Niall asked, seeing Harry walk into the kitchen.

“Futile attempt at a worthless dream.” Harry mumbled, pouring vodka down his throat.

“What?”

“Have you seen Daphne? I need to finish something.”

“Um, yeah she was playing poker upstairs like ten minutes ago.”

Harry took one more shot before walking to the stairs to find the buxom girl.

“Hey guys, can I buy in?” Harry asked.

“Sure, we were just starting. Five card draw; aces high.” The dealer informed, shuffling the cards.

“So hey, I want to apologize for earlier.” Harry said quietly, looking over at Daphne.

Daphne smiled, picking up her cards and shuffling them around. “Never had a guy run off on me.”

Harry grabbed his cards, placing one hand on the girls thigh, “Why don’t you let me make it up to you.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Harry smirked, sliding his hand further up the girl’s leg, his fingers ghosting over her underwear.

Daphne bit her lip, parting her legs slightly.

Harry’s smirk grew as he removed his hand and traded the dealer two cards.

 

“So how’d last night go?” Mads asked as her and Harry walked to class.

“What do you mean?”

“With Daphne…”

“Oh.” Harry said, clueing in. “It went fine.”

“Really?”

Harry shrugged, “It’s not how I remember it.”

“What’s not?”

Harry looked around, lowering his voice. “Sex with girls…like I mean don’t get me wrong I enjoyed myself but I don’t know, it just wasn’t the same.”

“Like what was different?” She asked, sitting down in her desk.

“Not sure, I think I’ll need to do it again a few more times before I know.” Harry laughed, twirling his pencil in between his fingers.

Mads rolled her eyes, “You’re disgusting.”

Harry stuck out his tongue, laughing at himself.

“Are you seriously going to be like this again?”

Harry shrugged, tilting his head. “Louis has made it crystal clear that him and I will not be getting together, so now I’m going to make up for the eight months of sleeping around that I missed out on.”

“Just don’t use Niall to pick up girls with friends…that was one of our biggest problems last year.”

“Okay, but if I can’t use him I’m going to need a new partner in crime.”

“Are you asking me to hit on girls?” Mads asked, seemingly shocked.

Harry looked at Mads, smile on his face, “Mads…you’ve done it before. Remember sophomore year when we went to Coachella and there were two sister, you tongued the ugly one for me so I could get the hot one.”

“Yeah, I was so high I had a random hippy sign my tits because I thought he was Bob Marley.”

“But you were completely sober Fourth of July weekend our junior year when you let that red head feel you up so I could hit on her hot friend.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “Fine…I’ll help you.”

“You, Madeline Smith are my queen.”

 

LOUIS

“All ‘A’s!” Louis excitedly, walking up to Zayn.

Zayn stood up straight from where he was leaning on his jeep. “What?”

“I got A’s on all of my tests, I’m ending high school with the highest average Jefferson High has ever seen; a 6.0!”

Zayn pulled Louis into a hug, “Dude, I’m so happy for you! You have to come to my house tonight to celebrate.”

“Why your house, what’s going on?” Louis asked curiously.

“Well since my mom’s out of town for the next few days, Lottie and some friends are coming down and we’re going to have a small kickback, I’m inviting a few people too and obviously you’re one of them, so what’d you say?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know. I might stop by.”

“You have too, you deserve to just hang out and chill…I mean 6.0 man, you’ve worked your ass off.”

“Okay, I’ll come.”

“Good.” Zayn smiled, opening his door, “starts at eight, bring yourself and maybe some condoms.”

“I don’t need condoms.” Louis laughed.

“I know, they’re for me.” Zayn teased, starting his car.

 

HARRY

“Can’t believe we’re done with high school!” Harry exclaimed, putting arm around Niall and Mads as they walked into the parking lot.

“Yeah unless you’re Niall who missed too many days of school and has to come in Monday.”

Niall shrugged, “Worth it, I had fun at those parties and I regret nothing.”

Harry laughed, “Well I say we go to Mads tonight to celebrate being done and almost done, have a few drinks and you can invite the hot Hawaiian chick you’re always talking to.”

“Harry, she’s Polynesian and I don’t think she’s that kind of girl.” Mads said, stopping in front of Niall’s Range Rover.

“It’s me, Mads…every girl is that kind of girl when I’m around.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “I forgot how much of a douche you can be.”

“You love it.” Harry smiled, smacking his gum.

“I know I do.” Niall laughed, putting his backpack in his vehicle.

“See, Niall appreciates me.” Harry joked.

“Niall appreciates that you’re once again a scheming, sleaze ball who’s willing to party at the drop of a hat.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s who I truly am…I like booze, I like getting high, and I like getting my dick wet and I mean now that I’m out, I can go for a guy if I want…don’t think I want anyone in this town, but hey there’s always college.”

 

“Leinani Topasna, beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Harry said flirtatiously, tilting his head to the side and shooting the girl a charming smile.

Leinani bit her lip, twirling her hair, “Harry Styles, beautiful boy for such a sleaze.”

Harry put his hand over his heart, face contouring into a hurt expression. “Wow, Leinani, you really know how hurt a guy.”

Leinani laughed, smiling as she rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll cope, in time.”

Harry chuckled, nodding his head. “I like you, do you want a drink?”

“Beer with a lemon.”

“I’ll be right back.”

 

“Mads, Leinani is a babe.”

Mads nodded, “And she’ll eat you alive so be careful.”

Harry smirked, filling a cup up with beer, “I can handle myself.”

“How did you get Leinani to even look at you?” Alyssa asked, shocked.

“Have you seen me? I’m kind of a every woman’s dream.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes fondly, “Irrelevant, she has turned down every guy since she got here last year and now two weeks to graduation and she’s flirting with you…either she’s been waiting or she wants to see what all the hypes about.”

Harry laughed, “The hype?”

“Harry.” Mads laughed, “You’re kind of known around our town and the neighboring towns.”

“Known for what?” Harry asked, smiling growing.

“You’re tongue.” Alyssa answered quickly.

Harry smirked, “Really?”

Mads nodded, “And it’s been said that a night with you can feel like you’re on ecstasy.”

Harry smiled proudly, “Damn straight.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “Get over yourself…look regardless of her intent, if you don’t score with her you will be letting down every guy that has tried and failed.”

“Challenge accepted.”

 

“Your beer.” Harry greeted, handing the girl the red cup.

“Thank you.” She smiled, taking a sip, “Mm, good Corona.”

“Glad you like it…so, do you know everyone here?”

Leinani nodded, “Sort of…I know Mads and I’ve met Niall a few time, he seems cool. I know Alyssa from cheer and Sophia, as well as her boyfriend but I don’t know the guy with Alyssa.”

“That’s Michael her boyfriend.”

“She’s you’re ex though right?”

Harry shrugged, taking a seat on one of the couches, Leinani following suit, “If you want to call it that.”

“Why do you say that?”

“We went to a couple of parties together and that was about it, only lasted about two weeks, whatever we did have.”

Leinani chuckled, “Why’d it end so fast?”

Harry shook his head, shrugging again slightly, “Just wasn’t feeling it.”

“You started dating that guy after right? What’s his name, Louis?”

Harry shifted, body stiffing, “Yeah that’s his name.”

“So, are you into girls again or are you just teasing me?”

Harry smirked, “Never stopped being into girls, just started admitting my feels for Louis.”

Leinani nodded, scooting closer, “Why’d you two break up?”

“Let’s just say we didn’t want the same things.”

Leinani examined Harry’s face, tilting her head, “He broke your heart.”

Harry flared his nostrils, looking the tan girl in the eyes, “Why do you say that?”

“You never treated any girls the way you treated him, you gave your all to him and he didn’t even flinch when he chose one of you best friends over you.”

“How would you know that?” Harry asked calmly, taking a drink.

“My mom’s a profiler and my dad’s a psychologist…reading people kind of runs in my family.”

“Yeah, what else do you know about me?”

She paused, looking at Harry, “You don’t trust women, nor do you care about their feelings, but you love your mom so it must be because you’ve been hurt before Louis, but by yourself. You suppressed who you were for so long that it made you hate who you were and the girls that allowed you to be that way.”

Harry sat quietly, looking at Leinani with a straight face his lips slowly curling up, “Busted, so if you know all this why are you flirting with me? I mean I’m anything but subtle, you knew my intentions when you came here tonight.”

“Hookups aren’t meant to have an emotional attachment, that’s why girls hurt, they think you’re serious with all your flirting and charm, they think they might actually have a chance with the Harry Styles, but me, I don’t want a chance I just want to see if you’re as good as they say.”

Harry smirked, looking the girl up and down slowly, “Well why don’t we go find out.”

 

LOUIS

“I thought you said this was going to be a kickback? There are over a hundred people here.” Louis said as him and Zayn walked into the living room.

Zayn shrugged, “I mean, we just finished high school, people want to party.”

Louis laughed, “So who are these people, I don’t really recognize anyone.”

“Well let’s see, the younger people here are Lottie’s friends.” Zayn paused, pointing towards the couch, “That’s the guy I get my molly from,” he paused again, nodding at the back door, “That’s the couple I get my dabs from, over there is the girl I get my coke from, over by the staircase, that’s Derek the guy I get most of my generic party pills from and the everyone else are some people I sell to and their friends.”

“So many people.” Louis said more to himself.

Zayn smiled, leading Louis into the kitchen, “I’ll introduce you, but for now there’s beer and some hard liquor, there are also wine coolers in the fridge for Lottie and her friends but you’re welcome to those. Some of us put in for pills so there’s a bowl in the living room if you want to have at that and of course there’s plenty of weed.”

Louis nodded, taking in everything Zayn was saying.

“Oh, and Liam’s on his way so you’ll know someone other than me Lottie and Olivia.”

Louis’ head shot up, looking Zayn in the eyes, “L-liam’s coming?”

Zayn nodded, looking over the booze on the island, “Yeah. I texted him earlier and told him to come, thought you’d be okay with it?”

Louis shrugged, “Of course, I mean it’s your party…I just, I didn’t know he was coming that’s all.”

“Trouble in paradise already?”

Louis rolled his eyes, laughing, “No, that would mean there’s a relationship and there isn’t we’re still just friends.”

“Because of Harry?”

“You saw him the other night.” Louis sighed, “I really don’t want to hurt him anymore than I have.”

“Look at it this way Louis, Harry has probably already started to rebuild his roster. So stop worrying about him and start worrying about you.”

“Louis! When did you get here?” Lottie asked as she walked into the kitchen, hugging her brother.

“Just a few minutes ago.”

“Have you met everyone?”

Louis shook his head, “Not officially. But um, Zayn said something about pills earlier, what pills are there?”

“You’re going to try pills?” Zayn asked, a bit excited.

Louis shrugged, “Why not. So what kind do you have?”

 

“So Zayn told me you’re going to Cambridge, that’s exciting.” Derek smiled, leaning against the wall.

Louis nodded, taking a sip of his drink, “I’m really excited about it. It’s my dream school.”

“So you’re smart then?”

Louis blushed, shrugging, “I don’t want to brag but yeah sort of…I mean everyone has the potential to get good grades, not everyone applies themselves or gets the help and motivation they need to do it.”

“You’re cute Louis.”

“Thank you.” Louis giggled.

“Oh, you got Louis to giggle, cute.” Liam said walking up to the two guys.

Derek looked from Louis and over to Liam, “Who are you?”

“This is Liam.” Louis answered, smile growing.

Liam put his right arm around Louis, “And you are?”

“Derek. Zayn’s friend.”

Liam extended a hand, “Nice to meet you, thanks for keeping Louis company until I could get here.”

“Oh is this your boyfriend?”

“Um, I um…”

“That’s personal.” Liam answered, “Now excuse us, we’re going to get something to drink.”

Louis smiled as he followed Liam into the kitchen; briefly turning around to wave goodbye to the brunette he was talking to.

“I’m glad you’re finally here.”

Liam smiled, filling a cup up with beer, “Yeah? Me too.”

Louis bit his lip, leaning forward and giving Liam a quick kiss.

“What did I do to deserve that?”

“You just look really cute.”

Liam smirked, pulling Louis into him by the boy’s waist, and attaching their lips.

Louis moaned, putting a hand on the back of Liam’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Liam pulled away, smile on his face as he licked his lips, “You are so damn sexy.”

Louis blushed, looking down at his feet.

“What’d I say about you doing that? I like that I make you blush, it’s hot.”

Louis blushed harder, biting his lip. “Sorry, habit.”

“Come on, let’s go find some weed.”

 

“Liam.” Zayn greeted, bro hugging the boy.

“What’s up man? We were looking for weed.”

“I got you, one second.” Zayn informed, walking over to a group of people before coming back with four joints. “Here you go, authentic moon rocks broken up in those, treat them well.”

Liam smiled, accepting the joints, “Thanks man, we’ll see you later.”

Zayn nodded, putting an arm around Lottie, “Have fun.”

 

“Here gorgeous, you take the first hit.” Liam said, holding out one of the joints that Zayn gave him as him and Louis took a seat on the patio.

Louis smiled, lighting the joint and taking a long hit before giving it to Liam.

“So, I heard you’re ending the school year with a 6.0, you must be really proud.”

Louis nodded, excitedly, “I’m very proud of myself.”

“I’m proud of you too baby.” Liam winked, blowing out his hit.

Louis blushed, bringing his knees up to his chest, “What’d you get on your tests?”

“Three A’s and B.”

“Oh Liam! That’s so amazing!”

“It’s no 6.0 but I’m happy with it.” Liam laughed, taking another hit before passing it over to Louis.

“You should be!”

Liam smiled, turning to look at Louis directly, “So I have a question.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you really going to Cambridge next year?”

Louis nodded, looking down briefly, “Yeah, I um I managed to get a dorm…I don’t know how but I’m glad I did and classes start on September third.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“I hope so.” Louis smiled slightly.

“I’m gonna miss being able to see you whenever I want.”

Louis looked up at Liam from under his eyelashes, blush creeping on his cheeks, “I’ll miss you too.”

“But,” Liam started, scooting closer to Louis, “We still have four months…”

Louis bit his lip, nodding his head slightly, before softly responding, “Yeah…we do.” “So what should we do with all of that time?”

Louis slowly shrugged one shoulder, leaning in towards Liam, “You tell me.”

Liam brought his hand to the back of Louis’ neck connecting their lips.

Louis moaned, slinging a leg over Liam’s lap to straddle his waist.

“Fuck.” Liam groaned, putting his hands on Louis’ hips.

Louis kissed down Liam’s jaw, littering his neck with kisses before stopping under his left ear and sucking a bruise.

Liam closed his eyes, licking his lips, “god damn, Louis.”

Louis chuckled, sitting up and placing his hands on Liam’s neck, “So um…remember the other day when you told me to let you know when I was ready for us?”

Liam nodded, his heartbeat increasing.

Louis let out a shaky breathe, “Well um…I’m not completely ready to go public but I don’t want to explore any other options.”

“Okay…” Liam said slowly, “So we’re only seeing each other? But not public?”

“Just for now, like we can still go on dates and hang out I just think we should keep the pda to a minimum, like almost none at all.”

Liam chuckled, “Okay, but if pda is out what do you consider sitting on my lap and us making out?”

Louis giggled, running his hands down Liam chest, “It’s just Zayn and his friends, I was meaning more like around school and in town, you know places like that.”

“Places where Harry might be.” Liam clarified.

Louis hesitantly nodded, “Yeah…places like that.”

 

HARRY

Leinani ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it out, before turning to look at Harry.

Harry smirked, grabbing his shirt off the ground, “So…what’s the verdict?”

The brunette giggled, looking back in the mirror and fixing her lip gloss, “It wasn’t the worst I’ve ever had.”

“Oh don’t do me like baby, I know you had a good time.”

Leinani rolled her eyes turning around and leaning against the dresser, “I could’ve been faking it.”

Harry smirked standing up and walking over to the girl, putting his hands on the dresser, “Oh sweetheart, I’ve been with enough women to know when they’ve had a good time and you can’t moan my name like that and tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

Leinani held her breathe, before slowly letting it out. She leaned forward, placing her hands on Harry’s chest and whispering in his ear, “Styles, you might be used to getting praise from everyone else in your life but complementing you on sex is like complementing a drug dealer for selling drugs…you already know your good at it.”

Harry huffed a small laugh, watching as the petite girl shimmed out of the room.

 

“I need a cigarette.” Harry sighed, taking a seat beside Niall on the outdoor couch.

“But you don’t smoke.” Niall said distracted as he intently watched Mads and Sophia.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, tilting his head. “What are they doing?”

“It’s called tai chi.”

“Why?”

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know but I like it.”

Harry nodded, following the girl’s movements. “What is this supposed to do?”

“No clue man,” Niall said snapping out of his trance and looking over at Harry, “So what’s up? How was Leinani?”

Harry shrugged, “She was okay, so if you don’t have a cigarette do you at least have a joint?”

“That I do have.” Niall smiled, grabbing a freshly rolled joint off of the coffee table, “Here you go, got that from Zayn, it’s moon rocks, excellent stuff…it’s what made that happen.”

Harry chuckled, taking the joint and lighter, “Looking forward to this.”

 

LOUIS

“Liam.” Louis moaned, tilting his head, “Liam, baby slow down.”

Liam kissed up Louis’ neck, softly kissing his lips as his hands roamed the boys curvy body. “I’m sorry, I just it doesn’t feel real.”

Louis giggled, running his right hand through Liam’s hair. “I promise it is.”

Liam smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis again, before rolling off of him and onto his side. “What do you have going on tomorrow?”

Louis turned on his side facing Liam, “Nothing really, my mom wants to go over the stuff she has planned for this summer, she wants to spend as much time with me as possible.”

“I don’t blame her there…do you think you could spare a few hours and go see a movie with me?”

Louis bit his lip, nodding his head, “Yeah…that sounds like fun.”

“Cool, cause the new Avenger’s movie is out and I’ve been wanting to see it.”

Louis laughed, kissing Liam, “You like those movies?”

Liam rolled back on top of Louis, nodding his head, “Love them…why do you not?”

“No, it’s my favorite genre.”

“I knew I liked you.”

“And here I thought it was because of my grade point average.”

Liam chuckled, kissing Louis softly before sitting up and removing his shirt.

“Wow.” Louis whispered, reaching his hands out to feel Liam’s muscles.

Liam smirked, leaning back down and kissing Louis neck, “I want you, Louis.”

 

MADS

“Niall stop.” Mads giggled, trying to get out from underneath Niall.

Niall smiled widely, digging his fingers into Mads’ sides.

“Niall.” Mads giggled again, “Please I can’t breathe.”

“Okay, okay.” Niall smiled, removing his hands from Mads’ sides and placing them on either side of her head before leaning forward to kiss her.

Mads hummed, wiggling her arms free and running her hands up the back of Niall’s shirt.

Niall smiled into the kiss, removing his lips from Mads and placing kisses down her jaw and on her neck, his right hand sliding up her dress.

“Niall, baby, Harry will be here in like five minutes.”

“I like a challenge.” Niall joked, still kissing her neck as his fingers hovered over her underwear.

Mads giggled, tilting her head slightly, allowing Niall to kiss a bruise into her neck, moaning when he bit down softly and thrusted a finger into her.

Niall smirked, sitting back up enough to be face to face with the blonde.

Mads put her hand on the back of Niall’s neck, pulling him down to connect their lips.

“Okay, so this thing isn’t going to last all night ri-seriously guys put some ice on it.” Harry cringed, looking away from the couple.

Niall laughed, turning his head to look at Harry. “Sorry man, you should know by now that I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Mads rolled her eyes, laughing as she lightly punched Niall’s shoulder, “You’re such a loser, get off of me.”

Niall smiled widely, kissing Mads quickly before rolling off of her.

“You look nice Harry, can’t believe you actually wore a tie.” Mads observed, readjusting her dress.

“Yeah well my mom didn’t really give me a choice…so how long is this going to last because Tonya Beckett is throwing a black light party tonight and I’m not trying to miss that.”

“You only want to go because you still want to get with Tonya.”

“I was this close to getting her to sleep with me when Kendall and I got back together this past summer, so yes I want to go to get the hottest-”

“Ahem.” Mads said clearing her throat.

“Sorry, second hottest girl at our school in the sack, so once again, how long is this thing going to last?”

Mads shrugged, “Not sure. I know we’re doing dinner and then I think we’re free to go after that.”

“Awesome, let’s not prolong this evening…come on.”

 

HARRY

“Mrs. Styles, you look incredible as always.” Niall greeted, giving the older woman a charming smile.

“Thank you Niall.”

“Dude, quit hitting on my mom.” Harry mumbled, grabbing a glass of champagne.

“I’m sorry but she’s my hot mom fantasy.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Niall smirked, grabbing an appetizer that was sitting on one of the silver platters. “Babe, what is this?”

Mads stopped in her tracks, placing her hands on the island and looking at the food, “Um, I think it’s a crab puff.”

Niall nodded, sniffing it before shoving it into his mouth. “Fuck me, that’s good.”

“Babe, pretend to have some class for like five minutes.”

“I’m dating you, that’s about as classy as I get.”

Mads tilted her head, smiling fondly, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Karen! So glad you guys could make it.” Angela, Mads mom, greeted.

Harry’s head shot up, looking at Mads and Niall, “Karen? As in…”

“Liam, you look so handsome.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Smith.” Liam replied, charming smile on his face.

“Did you know he’d be here?” Harry asked Mads.

Mads shook her head, “My parents invited everyone.”

“Did she invite Louis too?”

“I don’t think so.” Mads said unsure.

 

“Okay, okay…I’d like to make a toast.” Bryan announced, standing up and holding out his glass. “To our kids for making it through twelve years of school and to all of us for putting up with them for so long.” He paused, him and the parents laughing, “But really, Harry your mom and I are very proud of you and we know you’ll do amazing in college.”

Everyone clapped, raising their drinks before taking a sip, each parent taking a turn to make a toast to their child.

 

LIAM

“Liam, sweetie your phone is ringing.” Angela informed, placing a pie on to the table.

“Oh thank you.” Liam smiled getting up and walking to the kitchen, “Hey babe.”

“Hey, how’s the dinner?”

“It’s good…well the food is good but I’m ready to come see you.” Liam smiled, leaning against the counter top.

“I’m ready for that too, I thought we could watch a movie and maybe you could stay the night since my mom is gone for the night.”

Liam smirked, “Just you and me all night, what ever will we do?”

Louis giggled, “I’m sure we’ll fine something to occupy our time.”

Liam smiled, chuckling slightly as he looked up seeing Harry in the doorway.

“Babe, you there?”

Liam cleared his throat, looking down, “Yeah I’m here, I’ll text you when I’m leaving okay?”

“Yeah okay. Have fun and behave.”

Liam chuckled, “I’ll do my best, bye babe.”

“Bye.”

Liam hung up the phone, plugging it back into the charger, before clearing his throat and looking back at Harry. “So um, how’s it going?”

“Fantastic.” Harry answered bitterly as he walked to the fridge to grab more champagne like he was asked.

“Look man, don’t be mad at Louis okay? He’s really messed up about everything that happen.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he is.”

“Come on, H.”

Harry slammed the refrigerator door, looking at Liam. “Listen, you won okay? He chose you. So I don’t want to hear about how messed up _he_ is or how sad _he_ is because this was his choice. And as far as I’m concerned you two mean nothing to me.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Trust me, I do.” Harry said harshly before walking back to the dining room.

 

LOUIS

“Hey.” Louis smiled, opening the door for Liam to let him into the house.

“Hey.” Liam smiled back, kissing Louis’ cheek.

“So tell me about the dinner?”

Liam shrugged, “We ate and there were some lame toasts but nothing else really happened.”

“So everyone was civil?”

Liam smiled slightly, pulling Louis into him, “Yes baby, everyone was civil.”

“Good, well I rented a few movies but um, I was kind of thinking we could do something else first.”

Liam smirked, nodding his head, “What’d you have in mind?”

Louis giggled, leaning forward to kiss Liam before leading him to his bedroom.

Liam smiled, removing Louis’ shirt as they walked to the bed.

Louis kissed Liam’s neck as he unbuttoned the taller boys pants, pushing them down.

“You sure you want to do this?” Liam asked, hands on Louis’ waist.

Louis nodded biting his bottom lip, “Yeah I’m sure.”

Liam ran his thumb along Louis’ cheekbone, examining the boy’s face before leaning in to kiss him.

Louis moaned, pulling Liam down on the bed.

Liam placed a hand on either side of Louis’ head; placing short kisses to his lips before trailing them down the boy’s neck and chest.

Louis closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Liam’s lips on his skin.

Liam peeked up at Louis, smirking as he kissed down the boy’s torso his lips landing on Louis’ tan hipbones.

“Baby.” Louis whispered in desperation, running his fingers through Liam’s hair.

Liam hovered back over Louis, smiling down at the boy. “You have condoms?”

Louis nodded, sitting up and reaching into his nightstand, “Here and um lube.”

Liam chuckled, kissing Louis as he slid his right hand down the boy’s body, cupping his semi.

Louis moaned, his hand on the back of Liam’s neck as he bucked his hips up into Liam’s hand.

“Fuck.” Liam whispered, feeling Louis’ length, “I’m impressed.”

Louis softly chuckled, blushing slightly as he bit his lip.

Liam smirked, examining Louis’ face before kissing him slowly and sliding his hand past Louis’ balls, teasing the boy’s tight hole with his index finger.

Louis’ breath sped up rapidly as Liam inserted his finger.

“God baby, you’re so tight…I can’t wait to fuck you, I bet you’ll feel so good.”

Louis moaned, his right hand gripping Liam’s forearm.

Liam pulled his finger out, thrusting back in with three, releasing a loud moan from Louis.

“Oh my god.”

Liam smirked, looking up at Louis as he spread his fingers. “So fucking hot.”

Louis let out small moans and whimpers as Liam fucked him open, enjoying every touch and kiss.

Liam removed his fingers, fully sitting up as he unwrapped the condom and slid it on his hard cock. “I want you to scream for me, don’t hold back any of those beautiful noises you make.”

Louis nodded, placing his hands on Liam’s biceps as Liam slowly pushed into him. He moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Liam bottomed out.

Liam bit his lip as he adjusted before bending his head down to kiss Louis’ neck and slowly thrusting.

Louis let out small moans, tangling his right hand in Liam’s hair as his left gripped the sheets underneath him.

“You feel so good baby, so fucking tight. God look at you,” Liam paused, admiring Louis. “So gorgeous.”

Louis blushed, looking at Liam with lustful eyes, “Harder.”

Liam smirked, sitting up and putting Louis’ legs over his shoulders as he thrusted harder, hitting the boy’s prostate repeatedly.

“Oh my god, Liam, yes!” Louis moaned.

 

HARRY

“I can’t believe we’re graduating today.” Mads giggled, fixing Niall’s tie.

Niall let out a small chuckle, smiling down at his girlfriend, “You look so cute in your cap and gown.”

“Thank you baby, you look very nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, you both look great but we gotta go so come on.”

Mads laughed, looking at Harry over her shoulder, “Pictures first.”

“Okay, pictures first.”

Mads grabbed her phone handing it to Niall, “One of Me and Niall, then you two, then us and then I’ll have my mom do all three of us.”

Harry nodded, taking the phone and snapping a few pictures of the couple before handing it back and posing with Niall.

“Aw, you guys…I’m getting so nostalgic.”

Niall and Harry laughed, hugging the blonde as Mads mom walked into the living room.

“Mads, don’t cry, you’ll ruin your makeup.”

Mads laughed, waving a hand in front of her face, “You’re right…will you take some pictures of us?”

“Of course honey.”

 

LOUIS

“I can’t believe my sweet boy is graduating today.” Jay gushed, pulling her son into a hug.

“Mom.” Louis mumbled, embarrassed.

“Oh come on let me have this…I’m just so proud of you.”

Lottie giggled, snapping a picture. “Cute.”

Louis flipped his sister off, releasing himself from his mom. “Okay, we need to be inside in like ten minutes so if you want any more picture we need to do them now.”

“Oh there’s Liam, I want one of the two of you and then with you guys and Zayn.”

“Here mom, get one of me and Zayn.” Lottie requested, handing her phone to her mom.

 

“ _It doesn’t matter how far you might rise. At some point you are bound to stumble. If you’re constantly pushing yourself higher…the law of averages, not to mention the Myth of Icarus, predict that you will at some point fall. And when you do I want you to know this, remember this: there is no such thing as failure. Failure is just life trying to move us in another direction._ Oprah Winfrey. _Success if not final, failure is not fatal, it is courage to continue that counts._ Winston Churchill. I think it’s safe to say we’re all scared of failing, but like many successes before us, it’s our failures that help us grow, or maybe the fear of. Fear is what motivates us to do better; it’s also what can hold us back from doing what we think we can’t do. My entire life I have worked to be the best at everything I try, and avoided the things that were out of my comfort zone. This year, I was lucky enough to overcome my fears of can’t and embrace a life I never thought possible. I fell a few times on my journey and I’m sure I still have more failures to come, but knowing what I can achieve by simply trying is enough motivation to keep going. We have walked these hallways for three years, been guided by parents and teachers for eighteen and now we must face a challenge we’ve been anticipating our entire lives. A challenge for most us we feel we’re ready for, for some we have no clue what comes next, but that’s part of life: fear, failure, and ultimately success. So embrace your fears, embrace your failures, and turn them into successes, because you’ve already achieved way more than you thought you could and you will continue to. Thank you and congratulation class of 2015, we did it.”

 

HARRY

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson.” The principle began, before clearing his throat, “At this time I would like the ask the 2015 graduating class to stand.”

The students stood up, the first three rows walking to the side, waiting for their names to be called.

“Abigail Rose Anderson.”

 

“Derek Jones Bentley.”

 

The principle continued calling off names, each students walking up and shaking the older mans hand as they posed for a picture.

 

“Niall James Horan.” Niall skipped onto the stage, accepting his diploma with a crooked smile. “Do a funny face.” He requested, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh how I’ll miss you Mr. Horan.” The principle teased.

 

“Zayn Javadd Malik.”

 

“Liam James Payne, cum laude.”

 

“Bonnie Alyssa Ross.”

“Dude, Alyssa’s name is Bonnie?” Harry chuckled as he Mads stepped closer to the stage.

“Yeah.” Mads shrugged.

“That’s my grandma’s name.”

Mads rolled her eye’s, “Quit distracting me, I’m next.”

“Try not to trip.”

“Fuck off.”

“Madeline Grace Smith, magna cum laude.”

Mads smiled, strutting onto the stage to get her diploma, shaking the principles hand as they posed for a picture.

“Good luck Ms. Smith, I know you’ll do great things.”

“Thank you, Mr. Deadmen.”

“Harry Edward Styles.”

Harry smacked his gum, strutting onto the stage, giving the principle a big smile as he shook his hand, “I know you’ll miss me the most.”

“Our football team sure will.”

 

“Miranda Lynn Tate.”

 

“Luke Neal Tison.”

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, summa cum laude.”

Louis took a deep breath, walking onto the stage to accept his diploma.

“It was a honor having you at this school Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Thank you Mr. Deadmen.”

 

 

LOUIS

“No, I’m not going.” Louis said shaking his head.

“Babe, come on you have to go. Everyone is going to be there and I do mean everyone.”

“I don’t care, I only went to parties because of Harry and it just doesn’t seem right now.”

“Well come for me, because I really want to celebrate tonight with you.”

“We can celebrate when you get back.” Louis said suggestively, draping his arms on Liam’s shoulders.

Liam laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, “That’s not what I meant, I mean yeah we’ll definitely do that, but I want to go to this party and be with all of the people I care about…minus my family.”

Louis sighed.

“Please.” Liam begged, jutting out his bottom lip.

“Okay, fine!”

“Thank you baby.” Liam smiled, kissing Louis.

 

“Hey Louis, great speech.” A classmate said as Louis walked into the living room.

“Oh thank you.” Louis blushed, walking further into the room past a few more students that complemented him on his speech.

“So much for keeping things low-key.”

Liam smiled, putting arm around Louis, “You gave an amazing speech, revel in the praise.”

Louis chuckled softly, removing himself from Liam as he walked into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, grabbing a red cup and looking over the alcohol, “Not here…I just, I know he’s here somewhere and I can’t do that to him.”

“Baby, he knows we’re together.”

“How?”

Liam shrugged, “Mads.”

“How did she find out?”

“She overheard my mom talking about at the dinner.”

Louis sighed, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“You’re not ashamed to be with me, are you?”

Louis smiled, looking up at Liam like he was crazy, “Don’t be silly. I just, I don’t know, I still care about him and I don’t want to see him sad.”

“He’s going to see us together eventually, I mean just because you won’t be going to A&M next year doesn’t mean you won’t come visit and there’s the football games, he’s just going to have to get used to it.”

Louis nodded, “I know and so will I…but I just need a little time to that, okay?”

“Okay, babe. But can at least kick your ass in a game of beer pong.”

Louis laughed, taking a sip of his drink, “I don’t know, I’m pretty good, I did have an excellent teacher.”

Liam smirked, nodding his head, “That’s true…but then again, I didn’t teach you every trick.”

 

HARRY

“When are you just going to admit your feeling for me?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ve never been into you like that.”

“Harry, man, we’ve been friends for what? Fifteen years and you’re telling me not once did you even remotely for a fleeting moment find me appealing.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “No Niall, I have never, not even for a fleeting moment found you appealing.”

Niall scoffed, setting his cup down on the dining room table, “Well that’s just rude.”

Mads rolled her eyes, smiling as she shuffled the deck of cards in her hands. “Babe, let it go.”

“I just, am I not cute enough or something?”

“Dude, why do you care if I find you attractive or not?”

Niall shrugged, looking at his card. “It helps build my self esteem.”

“Niall, you’re dating the most desired girl in our high school.” Cody, one of their friends, laughed.

“Yeah, but I got her before she had the chance to explore options, so like it’s not the same.”

“But I chose to stay with you,” Mads chimed in, “Not sure why.” She mumbled, organizing her hand.

Niall looked over at his girlfriend, offended look on his face, “It’s stuff like that, that gives me a complex.”

Mads winked at Niall, blowing him a kiss. “You start.”

“Three aces.” Niall said, laying down three cards.

 

ZAYN

Zayn sniffed, wiping his nose as he sunk into the corner of the couch, pulling Lottie onto his lap.

“Are you ever scared you’ll overdose?”

Zayn shrugged, shaking his head, “It’s all about knowing your limits baby and stopping half way.”

“Well let me do one.”

“Your brother would kill me if I gave you cocaine.”

“You gave it to him when he first tried it. And besides, he isn’t the boss of me.”

Zayn took a minute, thinking over the options.

“Just one line.” Lottie said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes as she leaned forward to kiss the olive skinned boy.

Zayn groaned into the kiss, gripping the girl’s hips. “Fuck, okay, yeah anything for you baby.”

Lottie giggled, sitting back up and getting off of Zayn’s lap. “Thank you.”

Zayn sat up, pouring out a small amount of powder and breaking it into two lines.

Lottie came up behind Zayn, resting her chin on his shoulder. “So how do I do this?”

“You’ll put a finger over one nostrils and this bill under your other one. Then just inhale as you go up.”

Lottie nodded, taking the rolled up bill from Zayn and doing as she was told.

“What the hell?” Louis said outraged as he walked up to Zayn and Lottie.

Lottie sat up, sniffling slightly, “Don’t be mad, Lou…it was my decision and besides, it’s a party.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Seriously Zayn.”

“Babe, it’s okay…Zayn wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, you know that.” Liam said softly, putting his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

Louis looked over shoulder and up at Liam before looking at Zayn.

“Look man, she wanted to try it. I gave her half the amount I gave you and you didn’t even feel anything so she’ll be okay.”

“Fine, but do give her pills.”

“I’ve done those.” Lottie giggled, leaning into Zayn on the couch.

Louis sighed taking a seat on the couch, Liam following suite.

“So like, how long do we have to stay?” Louis asked, looking up at Liam.

Liam chuckled, putting his hand Louis’ knee, “We’ve only been here for like an hour.”

“Feels longer.” Louis mumbled.

“That’s because you’re sober.” Zayn pointed out, handing Louis the joint he was smoking, “You finish that and I will go make you a drink.”

 

HARRY

“Melanie Finch is asking where you are.” Brent, a running back informed, walking up to Harry.

Harry looked up from the joint he was rolling, looking at the brunette, “Well where is she?”

“Back yard.”

Harry nodded, sealing the joint and lighting it, “Cool…thanks.”

“Did he just say Finch? As in Melanie Finch, the sluttiest girl in our class?” Niall asked, taking the joint from Harry.

“Yup, that’s the one.” Harry nodded, taking the joint back.

“Why are you still here?”

“Wanted to finish my joint.” Harry shrugged, taking a slow hit.

“Harry, if I know Melanie you have about ninety seconds before someone else catches her eye.” Mads informed, stealing the joint and taking a hit.

“Yeah you’re probably right, I’ll see you guys later.” Harry smirked, taking his joint back and making his way to the living room.

 

LOUIS

“Come on, one more shot.” Zayn cheered, egging Louis on as he finished his fifth shot.

Louis coughed, setting the shot glass down, “Okay, you’re plan worked I’m successfully drunk.”

Zayn laughed, taking a drink of his beer, “Good! Now all you need is this little white pill and you’re night will be good.”

“What is it?”

“Molly.” Zayn smiled, setting a pill on his tongue, watching as Louis did the same.

 

“Have I told you how hot you look tonight?” Louis whispered into Liam’s ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Liam smirked, tilting his head, “Babe if you keep kissing my neck we might have to find a room.

Louis giggled, sitting up and looking at Liam, “I’d be okay with that.”

“What did you take?” Liam chuckled, hands on Louis’ ass.

Louis shrugged, putting his hands on Liam’s chest, “Zayn gave me molly and five tequila shots.”

Liam smiled, humming contently.

“What did you take?”

“I did a few lines while Zayn was getting you drunk.”

Louis leaned back down, attaching his lips to Liam’s.

Liam groaned, sliding his hands up Louis’ back.

Louis bit Liam’s bottom lip before kissing his jawline and down his neck, “I can’t wait to get back to your place tonight.”

“There are rooms here.” Liam said suggestively.

Louis nodded his head, giggling. “Maybe we should go find one.”

“Yes we should.”

 

HARRY

“I’m not saying you couldn’t play just as well as me, I’m just saying you wouldn’t.”

Melanie laughed, rolling her eyes. “I could totally kick your ass in beer pong.”

“Sweet heart, I am the reigning champ of beer pong.”

“Okay, prove it. You and me one on one.”

Harry smirked, stepping closer to the curvy blonde, “And what do I get if I win?”

“If you win,” she paused, putting a hand on the nape of Harry’s neck, “you get to do what ever you want to me.”

Harry nodded, putting his left hand on the girl’s hip, “and if you win?”

Melanie smiled flirtatiously, leaning forward to whisper into Harry’s ear, “I get to do whatever I want to you.”

Harry took a moment pretending to think it over, “Fair enough, you lead the way.”

 

“You go clear a table and I’ll go grab us some beer.”

Harry nodded, walking into the living room stopping in his tracks as he watched Liam lead Louis upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates and such // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog the stories [masterpost](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/post/103159455404/jefferson-high-masterpost) please  
> also follow me on spotify/ [The Jefferson High Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/7FKld7AMUnT4NH2Yfon90d)


End file.
